Akari's Time
by whiteraven95
Summary: #CHP 37 IS OUT! # A new girl joins 3E, making the assassination more exciting than ever. She is no assassin, air-headed, dense but uses words as her arsenal. However, as the bonds between each other grows stronger, something unexpected too blooms. Korosensei wants juicy gossip!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I am so late!"

My feet run non-stop uphill, a treacherous journey. I am very, very late for class. For the first day in school, the worst thing that could happen is that I overslept! Tardiness would mar my first impression to my teacher and my new classmates.

My new class in Kunugigaoka Junior High is 3-E, a class of students who had failed the academic standards in the renowned school. It is placed not strategically on a mountain behind the main campus. There are no proper tar roads or any means of transportation to reach the class. The only thing I can do is walk with my bare legs and they are killing me.

Short of breath, I fasten my pace, taking a large step at a time. However, I miss a tiny rock on my path and tripped, falling to the ground face first. Ouch! My head now spun like a roller coaster. I shake my head to shake away the dizziness.

Bad luck comes in a trio though. Suddenly I hear a hissing sound near me and look up, only to find a snake glaring at me, as if it is mad I trespass its territory. Completely defenseless at the snake that is about to take a bite out of me, I scream. I am devastated and paralyzed. The snake inches closer and bares its fangs.

My fingers fumble for a rock so that I can throw it at the snake. There is none. _Oh god no_. Of all the bad things that could happen, why a snake? I try to stay silent as possible, hoping not to agitate the reptile but it slithers nearer.

Suddenly, someone accidentally steps on that snake. I am surprised but relieved that I am saved. I look up at my savior with gratitude glinting in my eyes, only to see a guy with fiery red hair. He looks down at me, with a mischievous glint in his mercury gold eyes.

"You okay there? You looked like you are in a pretty mess," he says, smirking. My instinct nagged at me that this guy is nothing but trouble even though he saved me. Without waiting for him to offer his hand, I stand up and brush dirt off my clothes. I stare intently at him. Nothing of him is significantly striking except his red hair. He looks like a normal middle school student, fairly tall and slim.

He is scanning me with a bored look on his face. Yawning, he doesn't wait for any reply and walk towards the class that I was heading, leaving me standing. The snake beneath his shoes slithers away silently.

I sigh and look at my watch. My face aghast. "I AM SO DAMN LATE!"

* * *

**Karma**

"Yo, Korosensei," Karma says as he opened the door to his classroom. Everyone is already in class for the past 10 minutes. He walks past the teacher and to his seat that is at the back of the class.

Korosensei, their teacher, is a giant yellow octopus-like creature donned in a huge cloak. On his big round face is a wide grin and a pair of tiny beady eyes. "Karma-kun! Sensei expects you to be punctual at least once a week. How are you gonna—"

"Yeah , yeah," Karma waves his teacher off, and yawns. "I will be punctual next time."

Korosensei makes no comments and continues his teachings. He draws math symbols over the blackboard while explaining to his students. Karma pays not much attention. He understands all of it before Korosensei taught them.

Karma has only returned to school a week after his suspension was lifted. He is excited. Excited he could kill a teacher like Korosensei. He anticipates everyday though, with loads of mischievous ideas and assassination plans going through his mind. As the only one to have hurt Korosensei for now, he is proud of himself. However, he knows he has to try harder if he is to really kill that octopus.

The class pays full attention at their teacher until the door opens. The girl he just met on the way to class is by the door, panting and her face a shade of red. "I am so sorry that I am la—" before she could finish her sentence, she trips and falls to the floor, face first.

The class becomes eerily silent as they wonder how clumsy the girl is. Karma smirks. This is the second time he sees her falling, being a klutz like that. _Interesting. _

Korosensei walks to the girl and lifts her to her feet with his tentacles. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Looking dazed, the girl bows at him and then at the entire class. "S-sorry I am late, sensei," she stutters.

"Nuya… it's okay. Just be careful and don't be late next time," he pats her head and turns to the class. "Class, this is our new classmate. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl sheepishly looks at the class and takes a deep breath as if it could encourage her. "Good morning everyone. My name is Akari Okumura. It's a pleasure to meet you!" However the entire class is still quiet, as if she has said something wrong. The girl starts to look even more nervous.

Karma smirks. "Hey," he calls. "Aren't your name supposed to be Okumura Akari instead of Akari Okumura? I thought your surname goes last."

Akari blushes furiously. "I am so sorry! I-I just came back from the US and I got mixed up with the culture there and the culture here especially how to introduce names and stuff," Akari blurts. "I am so sorry!" She bows at them.

Everyone in class looks at each other and laughs. Not in the mocking kind of way, but in a kinder way that encourages people forward. Isogai Yuma, the male class representative stands up and smiles at her. "It's okay really. You don't have to apologize so many times. Just make yourself feel at home."

Akari looks at everyone in class. They are all smiling friendly at her, welcoming her to be part of this assassination classroom. She nods and smiles too. Her eyes finally darts to Karma, and their eyes meet for a second. Immediately she lights up a bright smile. His eyes widen but nonetheless smiles back, though it probably looks more like a smirk.

"Well, let's continue our class, shall we?" Korosensei picks up his chalk.

* * *

Since I am a latecomer, I am arranged to sit at the back of the class, right next to the redhead who saved my life from a snake. Sometimes as I jot down notes, I'd sneak a peek at him. The redhead always wears a look of boredom on his face. Rarely would he take down any notes. Even though my intuition tells me not to get into trouble with him, my morality nags me to be at least polite to thank him for his good deed before.

The recess bell rings and Korosensei says he is going to India to get some curry for lunch. Within a blink of an eye, the giant octopus flies straight out of the window, leaving a trail of dust behind. I sigh. _How am I going to kill an octopus creature that moves in Mach 20?_

"Aka-chan!"

A familiar voice calls my name and I look up. A blonde with blue eyes approaches me and gives me a big hug. Nakamura Rio, a childhood friend of mine grins widely. The mischievous glint in her eyes is nostalgic. "Long time no see, Ri-chan," I greet as I hug her back.

"Don't forget about me too," says Kataoka Megu as she approaches us. She has long brown hair that is tied into a low ponytail. Her entire look is a perfect model appearance as the female class representative. She gives me a big hug too.

Nakamura Rio and Kataoka Megu. They are in the same class with me when I am in first year in this school. And we have been best friends ever since. Even after I moved to US, we would also exchange emails or chat in a group chat. I miss them so much. Two familiar faces in this new class make me feels relieved. At least I won't be too lonely.

More and more classmates approached me, all introducing themselves. The male class representative, who previously saved me from my awkward predicament, introduces himself as Isogai Yuma. A green-haired girl with the most petite frame named Kayano Kaede. A short guy with blue hair—who I almost mistaken him as a 'her'—named Shiota Nagisa. A quiet yet pretty looking girl named Kanzaki Yukiko. A cheerful-looking girl with bright-coloured hair named Kurahashi Hinano. An athletic boy with shortly-trimmed hair named Sugino Tomohito. A pervert-looking boy with army-standard haircut named Okajima Taiga. A handsome yet playboy-alike boy named Maehara Hiroto. A shy girl with two braids and wore spectacles named Okuda Manami. And lots of lots of others whom their names I imprint in my mind.

However, there is one whose name I didn't know.

"Ri-chan," I nudge the blonde. "Who's the guy sitting next to me?" I look over her shoulder at the redhead.

"Akabane Karma," she replies. "The prankster of this class. A devil. Though probably the strongest among us. He's by far the only one who has hurt Korosensei." Her eyebrows lifts in a way that hinted an upcoming teasing. "What? You are interested in him?"

I shake my head. "He saved my life, that's all." Without waiting for any comments, I approach the boy, taking in a deep breath before I speak to him. He looks up from his unruly scribbles on the desk and awaits my talk with intrigue.

"Umm…" I stutter under his gaze. "T-thank you, for saving my life today." I bow down.

After a few seconds, I hear him snicker. "You're welcome, _Aka-chan_." He says my name like it was a joke. "You don't look much like a baby to me. Except the fact you fell twice like one."

Puzzled, I look at him. And then look at Rio and Megu. Both of them have blank expressions on their faces. I look back at Karma. There is this mischievous glint in his eyes, which is much more intensified compared to that of Rio's. I ponder my head what is going on. It takes me some time to realize that it is my nickname that Rio gave me. _Aka-chan _meant _baby_ in Japanese. Plus he is the only one to have seen me fall face first twice today, like how toddlers would when they learn to walk.

Somehow anger starts to pulse in my body but I suppress it. Anger wouldn't be a solution. _I am gonna reason with him in this. _"Karma-san, the name has no re—"

But he interrupts my speech. "Well, since I saved your life," the smirk on his face intensifies. "Why don't you repay me by being my personal maid for a month?"

"Wait what?" My mind goes blank.

"You heard me."

That is when my mind starts to create illusions. A pair of tiny devil horns pops up on his face. His face twists into a devil's and a devilish tail wags behind him. He snickers like a real devil.

I realize I fall prey to an annoying, mischievous prankster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Akari**

When school ends, Rio comes to me and suggests we go out for some desserts. She pats my shoulder and with complete fake sympathy in her eyes, says "Poor you. You fall victim to Karma on the first day." It sounds more like a teasing than a consolation. Well, that's how she rolls. I've gotten used to it. Megu is the less teasing and more stern kind. She is almost going to chide him for doing that to me but I stop her.

"No worries. I won't let him get me," I reassure her. Teasing and playing pranks on people is probably a way of how Karma interacts with people. However I am sure I don't want to fall victim into any of his shenanigans in the future. Even though he will be my neighbour for the entire school year. I sigh.

After the desserts, I go straight home. I live in a tiny apartment in the upper district area of the town. Sounds high-end, but the security there is lacking. Recently there are bully cases going around there. I should have find a more secure area, but my allowance is barely enough for this apartment. I used to live with my uncle since my parents' death, but I want to be independent so he gave me an allowance for me to live outside. Besides, living in a huge mansion with my uncle alone seemed empty.

All these thoughts go through my mind I barely register the presence of strangers that approach me from behind. I turn around and see three bulky-looking high school students with mean looks. They have piercings over their mouths, ears and noses which make them look more like ruffians instead.

"Look boss," points one who has his hair dyed blond. "A cute little middle school student."

The one in the middle, who has green hair that reached his shoulders, snickers. He eyes me. "What's a Kunugigaoka Junior High rich girl doing here?"

The one to his right laughs hysterically. He has the most piercings over his face; the most prominent one was a gold ring that goes right through his nostrils like a bull's nose ring. "Look, cutie, why don't we have a talk right around the corner. Get to know each other."

I eye them and sigh. I feel no urge to reason with ruffians. Even though I am a pacifist, sometimes I'll still resort to violence in order to avoid myself from getting hurt. I drop my bag to the floor gently and withheld a battle-ready tae-kwondo stance. Both of my hands are projected before my chest and my legs open wider to get a stable base.

_I am ready._

I thought I was.

My vision is blurring. I look down at my hands and find them shaking. I am quickly losing my stance and my legs falter as they backed away step by step. I don't know what wis happening until it hit me. Body intelligence. My body automatically senses a danger, a fear they could not overcome and now trying to protect me from harm. It isn't just that.

What my entire body is doing means I am not fully capable of defending myself even though I am a tae-kwondo black belt. My entire conscious hasn't healed from _that incident, _even after a year. I lose confidence in my skills, in my own. Apparently I tried to trick my useless brain into thinking that I am ready to face anything head-on.

_I'm not ready yet. Hahaha… _

Now I might be hurt because of self-deception. Or worse, killed. I should have run when I had the chance. I should have known.

The ruffians laugh at my predicament. Their voices are like an omen. I can't move, can't run, paralyzed. My eyes widen in horror as the middle one reach out for my collar with his beefy hands. But his action stop mid-air. His eyes don't focus on me, but they dart to something behind me. I turn my head slightly to the right and only see a very prominent colour of red in my blurred vision. I blink my eyes and realize it is Akabane Karma, who walkstoward the ruffian with most piercings on his face.

Fearlessly. Dauntlessly. Nothing but a mischievous smirk on his face. But his eyes, sharp and piercing, emanating a sense of seriousness and anger. His entire figure is a sign of strength and confidence, something I am lacking right now.

The ruffians have nothing to fear. There are three of them and he is alone. They are double his size and he is a thin as a stick. They stand tall, glaring down at the intervener, hands balled into fists ready to beat the crap out of the redhead.

Karma stands right in front of the ruffian. Before they take action, Karma grabs the man's nose ring and jerks it so hard it comes right out of the man's nose. The ruffian yells in pain, his nose bleeds profusely. The smirk on Karma's face intensifies.

The other two ruffians move. The one with green hair swing a punch at Karma but he dodges easily. The blond one dash towards him with a heavy punch ready. Karma immediately throws the bloodied nose ring at his forehead. The blond hugs his head in pain and Karma uses the opening to give him a strike in his abdomen. It is probably a very strong one because the blond immediately falls to his knees. Karma returns his attention to the other two, narrowly dodging a flying punch. He kicks the green-haired in the groin and the man rolls on the ground in pain. The remaining man holds his delicate bleeding nose in his left hand, slowly assessing the situation. His eyes dart to his companions on the ground, to Karma who is ready to give him hell, and then his eyes rest on me. From the malicious look on his face, I knew he is going after me instead. Before I can react, the man has sprinted towards me, his free hand reaching out to grab me. I can't flee. My legs are still paralyzed.

But Karma grabs him from his collar, kicks him in the stomach then a punch in his skull. The man yelps in pain, falls to the ground and tries hard to stop his aggravated nose-bleeding. The other two whom have barely recovered, immediately pick him up and flee from the scene without leaving any words like "We'll get our revenge!". Karma is too much for them. He is completely on a different level.

The smirk on his face is victorious as he turns to look at me. His eyes scan me for any injuries. Before he could say any of his snide comments, I bow at him, says, "thank you for saving my life again. I-I'll find a way to repay you later." My head is down so that he can't read the cocktail of emotions on my face.

I am not in the mood of hearing any of his teases. In my mind all I can think is how pathetic I was. To be unable to defend myself. To be unable to fight. To be completely useless despite I have the skills of fighting people. I almost laugh at myself. _How am I going to kill a Mach 20 octopus if I can't even fight?_

I walk straight back to my apartment, completely aware that the sound of footsteps is behind me. They don't belong to any other thugs or ruffians. I stop at the T-junction where I haave to turn left to reach my apartment.

"Why are you following me?" I speak to the redhead who is trailing me.

"Don't worry. I'm not a perverted stalker," Karma replies. I can hear his snicker. "My house happens to be in this area too. Besides, it wouldn't be nice to let a girl walk alone in this hostile area."

I sigh. "Fine. Suit yourself." I take a left turn and go back to my apartment. I sneak a peek behind me and see Karma heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Nightmares haunt me throughout the night. I am relieved that I woke up. When I am done preparing myself, I grab my bag and go to school. Yesterday when I arrived at my apartment, I made a decision. I am quite determined about it too. If I am to improve myself enough for me to cope with the assassination, I need to do this.

As I make it to the T-junction, Karma is standing right there, leaning against the wall, earphones in his ears. I haven't even said anything when he felt my presence and looks up. "Yo. Morning, Aka-chan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I woke up too early today and found out there's still plenty of time to school, so I decided to wait here," he says as he pulls out his earphones. "Besides, it would be scary if I were to encounter a gang of malicious high school students or vicious snakes on my way there." Then he begins walking towards the campus.

_As if. You beat the crap out of malicious high school students and stepped on a vicious snake deliberately. _I sigh. Judging from my current condition, I can't afford encountering any ruffians or snakes anymore. It will be better for my own sake to have a companion on the way. I glare daggers at the boy in front of me, taking pride in his stride.

Then the most idiotic thing happens to me again. I trip on a rock on my path. Then falls face first on the ground with a loud thud. The sound of footsteps ahead of me deliberately stops. There is a silence. Then a loud laughter.

"Aka-chan fell again, didn't she? Poor baby. Should big brother give you a hand?" Karma's voice is so irritating I grab a rock near my hand and throw it in his face. He dodges it of course, but immediately my shoe comes into contact with his devilish face.

"What the hell?!" he curses, glaring daggers at me as I stand up from my fall.

"It's not nice laughing and teasing people like that!" I yell at him after I retrieve my shoe. "That's just mean! I don't care if playing tricks or creating mischiefs is your thing, it's mean to laugh or tease someone when they fall! You should have lent a hand no matter what! If you don't help people, no one will help you when you are in distress!" Angrily I stomp off to the school.

* * *

**Karma**

It really hurts when that girl's shoe hits his face. But what she said pierces him like daggers. _God, what is wrong with her? _Somehow he can't stop feeling that maybe she is right. For the girl who had fell three times in two days and he is the only one to witness her clumsiness, he sort of felt sorry for her. Maybe he should have helped her instead.

But his pride and ego won't let him go beg for forgiveness from anyone, even from Okumura Akari.

In class, Karma is being down than usual. Usually he would play a prank on Terasaka or attempt to assassinate Korosensei, but he is not in the mood today. He can't comprehend why. He looks at Akari sitting beside him. She is very focused on Korosensei's teachings and jots down notes that are important. In Bitch-sensei's class, her command of conversational English is so fluent she immediately became Bitch-sensei's star student. Karma is now positively sure Akari's words got to him, slowly influencing him like a medicine—bitter, but good for his own sake.

_If you don't help people, no one will help you when you are in distress!_

He sighs. Why is this girl getting to him when no one else could?

During recess, he decides to make up with Akari. Before he could take action, Akari stands in front of his desk. She takes a deep breath. He can see there is determination in her eyes.

"Akabane Karma-san!" she calls his name so loudly everyone else in class turns their attention to her. "I know you are probably the best in this class in terms of fighting and assassination skills. You've shown me your confidence and skills which I am lacking in. If I want to stay in this class and be a help to everyone to kill Korosensei, I need to improve but I can't do it on my own. That's why," she bows down, "please teach me everything you know!"

The class is silent at first. Then they shout simultaneously: "EH?!"

Nakamura is the first to arrive at Karma's desk. "What the hell are you thinking, Aka-chan?"

Even Kataoka intervenes. "You know you can just ask for our help, right?"

But Akari's actions don't waver. Her eyes glisten with sheer determination is something that Karma has never seen before. Okumura Akari is now a completely different person. Her clumsiness and airheadedness seem to have vapourized in that moment.

Karma slowly digests the words she said earlier in the morning and her request just now. Even though he acts like a lone wolf, his main purpose here is to kill Korosensei and he'll need everyone else's help to do so. He looks into her eyes. They are the colour of the blue sky.

"Fine, I'll help you," he replies her request. Akari's face immediately brightens up with a smile.

He smirks. "But…" He takes out a green tube from his school bag and places it on the desk. "You have to finish this first."

Akari picks up the green tube and horror is written over her face. "W-wasabi?!"

Kataoka yells at him with anger. "What the damn hell? Karma, you can't make her eat the whole thing!"

Nakamura's fingers are itching to punch him. "How dare you?"

"Don't you think this is a little bit too much, Karma-kun?" Isogai intervenes. He turns to Akari. "Akari-san, you don't have to—"

Akari who is quiet the whole time suddenly speaks. "Fine, I will eat this."

The entire class sends out their second "EH?!"

"You must keep your end of the bargain," Akari's voice sounds brave, but somehow Karma knows she is faking part of it. "Do you promise to teach me everything you know?"

Karma smirks. "Yes. ALL OF IT. Now eat up." _Maybe she would beg for mercy. _

But Akari twists open the tube cap before her friends can stop her and squeezes the entire tube of wasabi into her mouth. Karma watches with complete surprise as her face distorts and she nearly chokes but she thumps her chest to force down the wasabi. After a few seconds, she wipes the sweat off her face and throws the empty tube onto his desk.

"Now you better keep your promise." Her voice sounds shaky but she looks more determined than ever.

Karma stares at her. She is gaining his respect now, something he rarely gives to anyone. _This girl is getting more and more interesting. _He realizes that he can't keep calling her a baby after what she did had impressed him.

"You have yourself a deal, Akari-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nagisa**

After school ends, Nagisa stands by the window, silently watching Karma and Akari standing at the centre of the field Korosensei recently created. He is quite surprised when Akari suddenly asked for Karma's help in improving herself and ate a whole tube of wasabi as some sort of 'payment'. Even if she is a girl, Karma really don't hold back on mischief.

"Akari-san is sort of brave, is she?" Isogai speaks as he takes a spot next to him, also watching the first training. "Despite her clumsy first appearance yesterday."

Nagisa turns to look at him. "Isogai-kun thinks Akari is brave?"

"Yeah." He sheepishly rubs his head. "When she ate the whole tube of wasabi, I was quite impressed. She is probably the first girl to withstand against Karma's pranks."

Nakamura suddenly pops up out of nowhere, a dirty grin on her face. "It seems our male class representative took an interest in her, huh?"

Nagisa watches as Isogai's face is dyed with a shade of pink, but it quickly fades away.

Kataoka, with her hands folded in front of her chest, stares intently at the two outside. "If Karma ever tries to hurt her, I will personally ensure his doom." Nagisa sighs at her declaration. Megu maybe too overprotective, but she does it in everyone's best interests.

"Come on, Megu," says Nakamura. "Aka-chan's a black-belt. She may have lost some confidence after that incident, but she still has the skills of kicking someone's ass." Then she yells out of the window and pumps her fists in the air, "Show him what you got, Aka-chan!"

Nagisa slowly digests what Nakamura just said. _Incident? What incident? _Before he can ask, Kaede joins them, a gleeful look of anticipation on her face.

"I wonder if she loves pudding~~" Kaede says, her eyes glittering with happiness. His best friend, a sweets chef, is looking for someone who shares her interest and passion in sweets, Korosensei excluded. Now that a new girl came, Kaede told him from the looks of Akari's face she knows the girl is a sweets lover. Nagisa doubts she can know a person by just looking at her face, but he doesn't want to disappoint her.

"I wonder how she gets into Class E anyway," Sugino says as he joins in the chat.

"She kinda failed the entrance exam," Nakamura replies.

"We have an entrance exam for transfers?"

"Actually it was our first mid-term exams. She didn't know she had to take it and never got to study so…" Kataoka adds. "If she was really serious, she might get into 3A. But I rather she come to 3E. At least," she looked around at the classroom which is still buzzing with students even after school. "With her around we'd increase our chances of killing Korosensei. Besides, I think she preferred 3E anyway. She told me after just one day being in here makes her felt much warmer than being in the main campus."

Everyone is silent after hearing what she said. Nagisa smiles. Akari is right. It is better for anyone to be here than being in that main campus, where the students have nothing but contempt on 3E as their motivation to keep moving forward.

* * *

**Akari**

I look at Karma. "You want me to what?"

"Fight me," Karma says. He doesn't sound like playing around. "If I need to train you, at least show me what you got."

I look down at my hands. They don't shiver. But I know they will if I start. "I can't." My voice but a bare whisper.

"Well then," he says. "I'll start."

Before I can register what is happening, his fist is a few inches away from my face. Immediately my instincts kick in and I dodge to the left. Then his right leg kicks me in my gut. It isn't really that strong because I am still standing, though my legs are feeble. Another punch from my left. I dodge. A kick from the right. I jump away. The same situation carries on, him landing attacks, me dodging and jumping. I slowly realized that these attacks are slow and sloppy. He is not using his full strength. It is too easy for me to dodge. But if he is to use his all, in my current condition I might just be a punching bag for him.

Karma's attacks stop abruptly. "You know I can't just pretend to hit you and you just dodge away like that. This whole thing would seem meaningless."

_It's not like I want to dodge. If I fight, I might… I might…_

"What? You can't fight or something? Some big knot tied in your heart?"

_How come everything he said is so accurate it hurts?_

He sighs, and then sits on the ground cross-legged. "What is it? If it can help you, my ears are open."

"I…" my mouth can't seemed to make the words right.

_I…_

Karma stares at me with anticipation. But before I continue, I am walking away, towards the downhill road that leads home. I don't bother to look back. I ignore the cries of my name from the classroom. I just want to leave. I don't want any of my new friends to know so that they can abandon me later.

My legs take me as far as they can. I don't know where I was heading until I find myself in a park near my apartment. The park is quiet, omit of any children joy and laughter. The sun sets a warm orange glow over the place. The swing squeaked as I sit on it, silently watching the dandelions nearby dance to the occasional breeze.

I look down at my hands. They are clean until my memories taint them in red. My hands are covered in someone else's blood. The sticky red liquid seeps into my fingernails. Blood drips ominously from my fingertips.

I shake the image away from my mind. Sooner later everyone will find out. Then history will repeat itself. I will be left alone once more. I can still remember the faces of disgust and contempt as they looked at me, fingers pointing. Their voices resonates in my head, words I can still recall so clearly like it happened yesterday.

_"Look at her. Look at what she did."_

_"Don't get close to her. Or else she will do the same to you." _

_"I hate you, you murderer." _

"Hey."

I look up. Karma sits on a swing next to me. He probably followed me here, like a stalker. "You know you can't just bail on the first day of training, right?"

I don't reply.

"It's just the both of us here now. Spill out all your heart's secrets, including your big crush on me. Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Not funny."

He shrugs. "Fine, no crush."

I look at him. He doesn't look mad even though I ditched him just now. Mischief is prominently etched on his face, along with some curiosity and concern. Should I tell him? Will he keep it as a secret too? But what if, what if he leaves too like everyone else?

All those who said they will stay, never stayed in the end.

"I killed someone."

He perks up and stares at me. Not with contempt. Not with despise. But with surprise and a tiny amount of admiration. His look gestures me to continue.

"I was in Kunugigaoka Junior High for first grade. I had just made friends with my class, especially Megu and Ri-chan. Then a day after school, I walked past an alley on the way home. I saw an adult grabbing a kid from my same school. His hand was clamped over the kid's mouth as the kid struggled to break free. Slowly the kid lost his strength and the man continued to drag him into a car. I had to move fast," I describe my lucid and vivid memory from years ago. "I grabbed a metal pole from the ground and hit it in the man's head when he wasn't noticing. But it wasn't enough. He had a dagger." I remember how malicious the dagger was as it glinted.

"The dagger cut my right arm. I dodged his fury of attacks and managed to kick him in the groin. But the man didn't give up. I knew had to do something. I kicked the dagger off his hands. Then he lurched at me, using his weight to suppress me to the ground. I tried to use my skills to force him away, but he was too heavy, too strong." I can still remember his breath near my neck. "I was pinned to the ground. He raised his fist in the air. He was going to punch me to death. I had no choice. My skills can't save me. So I reached for the dagger before he could punch me and I… stabbed him. In the chest. He didn't stop so I stabbed him again." The warmth of his blood covered my face and hands. "Then he fall over on the ground. I killed him." The sight of the blood pooling beneath the lifeless body, soaking his shirt red is so vivid it doesn't feel like a memory.

"The police ruled out I was doing self-defense and ordered the media not to reveal my identity because I was only 13. But somehow, somehow," I feel tears are welling in my chest but I hold them in. "News spread like wildfire. One of my classmates knew. Then the whole school knew. I slowly became whispers in their mouths, topics for their daily gossip. Their disgusted eyes as they look at me, their cursing words thrown at me, made me feel like I was the least wanted person in the world. I was hated, scorned at, but that never kept me from going on because Megu and Ri-chan were there for me." I remember how they treated me even if I became a murderer. "They didn't abandon me. I thought I could just continue to study in this school just with the both of them. I don't need others. However, because they supported me, they too were scorned and hated. Ri-chan even cried when someone one broke all her pencils deliberately. It slowly grew on me that because of what I did, I dragged innocent people into the pit with me. Ri-chan and Megu. Then I began thinking of the man's family. I killed him, so his family lost the pillar that supports it. The wife lost her husband, the children lost their father. Then I left."

"I left for the US, to live a better life where no one knew me. To start over. But I knew, no matter how far I go, those memories, kept on following me, reminding me to take heed in my actions so that history does not repeat itself. I became a pacifist. I didn't train my black-belt skills anymore. A year later, when things died down, I came back, hoping no one ever remembered what I did. I didn't anticipate that I would end up in a class to assassinate the teacher. At first, I hesitated. Maybe I should just leave. But then I thought, it's been so long. Maybe I can fight again like I used to. Besides, 3E doesn't know about me. Maybe I can stay. Maybe my past will never be dug up again. Just,maybe."

"I thought I can still fight so I challenged those ruffians head on. Then I realized I can't. All the bravado I put on was a false alarm. So when I saw you fight, I thought maybe I can learn something from you. When I can't even fight you, I realized how pathetic I was. Pretending to be someone that I used to be when I couldn't. If I can't fight, how am I going to kill a Mach 20 octopus? I'm pretty much useless, aren't I?" I look at Karma, who listens intently to me without saying anything.

There is an eerie silence. The breeze is stronger now as the tree branches swayed.

"You may think you're useless," Karma breaks the silence. "But I think you're the opposite. You saved the kid's life. People should be thankful and grateful for you to do that. But reality hits you back hard in the face. That's how this twisted world is. If you can't adapt it, change it. Or you might as well not kill Korosensei and let him destroy Earth. Then this twisted world will end."

I am surprised at his speech. Before I can retort he continues. "Look, things don't go the way we wanted to. When we do good stuff, we expect good things come in return. For me, when I beat the crap out of the 3A student who bullied my 3E senior, I didn't expect to get suspended and be thrown into 3E the following year. My teacher whom I can always count on turned his back on me just because I nearly destroyed a star student's _bright_ future." He looks up into the sky. It is now in beautiful shades of orange and red. "Nonetheless, I never regretted it. And now I get to kill a real teacher, though an octopus. You don't need recognition from those who don't understand. You only need it from those who do, those who knew the reasons behind your actions and supported it no matter what. Your faith is really what matters. If you think too much of the consequences of your actions, you might as well leave 3E. After all, if you feel guilty killing Korosensei, might as well let Earth be destroyed instead. Believe in the actions that you do bring good and not harm. After all, you do _want_ to do good right? You wanted to save the kid right? Not because you had an urge of bloodlust to kill people."

He is right. Despite the look on his face that prompted an upcoming blackmailing later because he gave an advice. I saved the kid. That's all it mattered. Whoever that only saw the bad I committed instead of the good I did can go to hell. I didn't want to kill the man. If I don't kill the man, I wouldn't be here right now. If I didn't interfere, the kid might be taken away from his parents forever. They would never see him again nor know where he went. They wouldn't know if he was alive or dead. Somehow I feel proud of myself.

I look at him, wipe the tears from my eyes. And smiled. "Thank you, Karma."

He smiles back. "You're welcome." He stands up and turns to a row of bushes near the swing. That is when I see a few oddly-shaped objects poking out of the bushes, one of them weirdly round and huge. "You guys can come out now, eavesdroppers."

_Eavesdroppers? _

The weirdly round and huge object pops out from hiding, and I finally realize it is Korosensei. The other oddly-shaped objects turne out to be 3E classmates: Rio, Megu, Nagisa, Isogai, Kaede and Sugino. All of them look awkwardly sheepish after they eavesdropped our conversation.

Rio run towards me and squeezes me. "I didn't know how harsh you are going through right now! I'm so sorry!"

"God's sake, Rio," Megu chides. "Are you gonna cry?"

"I just got sand in my eyes, that's all!"

"I seemed to recall Akari saying someone cried because her pencils were broken," says Sugino playfully but earns glares from Rio.

Korosensei pats my head. "No matter what you did in your past, you are now part of us, Akari-chan. We will always accept you, because all of us are pretty much the same. We have our flaws but that is what makes us, _us_. Let's hone our blades together, ok?" The big yellow round face lit up a wide grin—actually it is how he looked all the time. I look around at my classmates. They smile and nod at me. Even if they know my hands are tainted with blood, they didn't back away. They accept me.

_This is where I want to belong to. _

I nod and show a thumbs-up at Korosensei. "I'll try my best to kill you then, Korosensei. For Earth's sake."

His face turns red, with a lighter-red circle in the middle of it. "Such a healthy bloodlust, keep up the good work, Akari-chan. I can't wait for you to kill me." Then his face return to the usual yellow colour.

"You know," Kaede scratches her head as she voices up. "I have been wondering about what Akari-chan said. She said she thought of the consequences of her actions even though her purpose was justified. Korosensei, did you think of the consequences of _your_ actions when you blew up the moon?"

Korosensei seems shocked when she asks. "Nuya? What consequences?"

"Obviously he didn't," states Rio.

"Korosensei!" Megu points her finger at him. "Have you ever thought of when you blew up the moon, you end up disrupting the high tide and low tide occurrences? I heard that low-lying areas like Maldives are going to have serious troubles with floods!"

Korosensei visibly appalled. "W-what? Sensei never thought of it before!"

"And we never get to see a full moon anymore," Sugino adds, faking some tears in his eyes.

"B-but by destroying the moon, Sensei end up teaching you guys and you like Sensei's teachings so much!"

"That was because you threatened to destroy the Earth as well," states Nagisa.

"What Korosensei did have no good purpose in the beginning!"

"That's right! Akari-chan is way better than you!"

"You should be ashamed of youself, Sensei!"

Korosensei tries to retort but his efforts are futile. He suddenly glare at me. "Akari-chan, did you come to 3E to steal Sensei's spotlight?!"

"Don't blame Akari-chan!"

"You should have thought through before you act!"

I stifle a laugh at their antics. Korosensei is still having a hard time to explain his actions while the others continue to chide him.

_I am gonna love staying in this class._

* * *

**First of all, thank you for everyone who has taken time to read this story. Thank you so much for your support. Please take some time to review so that I can improve on any mistakes. Thanks :) **

**akai sora 13: Thanks for your support!**

**Melah: Thank you for your review! Will update ASAP :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Akari**

"School trip?"

"You didn't know, Aka-chan?" says Rio as she eyes me with suspicion. "I know you are an airhead but I never knew you can forget such important thing. Last week you were jumping around yelling 'oh my god! I'm going on a school trip!'"

"I did not," I glare at her for making that up. I admit I am quite busy these days, with homework to catch up and revision to do, plus some training with Karma. Yesterday, I manage to punch him in the face so hard he sworn revenge. Korosensei praised that I made some progress in studies and built up more confidence than I did on my first day. Sometimes I would ask Isogai about questions I don't understand and he would patiently explain them to me. Nagisa would ask me about English vocabulary and Kaede would keep stuffing me with puddings she created every day. I am blending into the class and occupied most of my free time to spend with them that I probably forgot about the class trip.

"Have you decided on your group yet?" Megu asks. She is writing down the names of each group on a list of paper.

I rub my chin. "I don't know. Maybe I can join Ri-cha—"

Someone grabs my collar and pulls me away from them. The prankish redhead, with devilish horns and tail reemerged drags me to Nagisa. "Put her in our group too, Nagisa."

"Hey!" I slaps his hand away. "What do you think you're—"

"Your training isn't over as far as I'm concerned. I believe our training venue can be extended to Kyoto too," Karma smirks, looking as devilish as usual. It's like he will die if he don't commit any mischiefs for a minute. "Am I correct, _Akari-chan_?" He provokes me.

"Looks like someone is trying to get back at me after I punched him in the face yesterday. If this is the extent of your revenge, I am pleased to tell you that you are far from succeeding it," I reply him sarcastically. He glare daggers at me.

"Nagisa, like I said, now with Akari joining us, I have feeling World War 3 is about to start. I don't want to be part of it," Sugino's face paled as he watches me and Karma intimidate each other.

Rio snickers as she stands next to Nagisa, assessing the situation with intrigue. "Aka-chan is very poisonous with words, now that her confidence is back. Karma, you may be good with pranks and ideas, but Aka-chan, with a vast vocabulary can easily pin you to death with mere words. Words are weapons to her. Sarcasm is her arsenal. Blackmailing is her specialty."

Karma smirks. He eyes me with a look of interest and intrigue. "Is that so? I like to see her try."

I stare at Rio. "You know you exaggerated, right?"

"Oh, please," Rio shrugs off my concern. "You are one of the best debaters this school has ever had. You participated in a lot of debate competitions and pinned your opponents to death until they ran home crying. You just lost your confidence in doing all the stuff you excel in—tae-kwondo, debating—because of that incident. Now that Karma seems to have solved the losing-confidence problem for you, resuming your debating career is no biggie. Though you are still an airhead."

"First of all, I am not airhead—"

"You fell three times in two days," Karma interrupts. "If you are not an airhead, I have no other word to describe you."

My fingers twitch involuntarily as they are itching to punch Karma in his face. "Secondly, I did not make any of my opponents cry because of my words."

"The facts that you used were so accurate your opponent can't retort and he cried instead because he knew the second he open his mouth your facts will bombard him. Poor guy," Rio adds.

"Wow. Maybe you can debate Korosensei to death," Karma chimes in. "Looks like I don't need to teach you how to verbally aggravate and intimidate people."

_Damn the both of you. _I curse as I imagine horns and a tail appear on Rio too.

* * *

On the day of our school trip, we get onto the train's Second Class instead of joining the other classes in First Class. The biased education system of this school keep amuses me. Those classes think they were superior while we 3E are inferior scum. They are only good in studying. But we 3E are actually beating them at their own game with a monster octopus teaching us. Learning assassination skills while improving our physique are the benefits that come along. If the school holds a fighting competition, 3E would have won. Those so-called 'elite' students can't beat us.

The school trip, for us, is just an assassination opportunity in disguise. Thanks to Karma—damn him—I am in Nagisa's group, along with Sugino, Kanzaki, Kaede, Okuda and Karma. Days before the most anticipated trip, we have discussed on various plans to carry out the perfect assassination. Kyoto is a new place for us to learn—and to kill. I have been to the mesmerizing city before. It is a city full of history and ancient appeal that sometimes I wish I can live there for the rest of my life. But this time, going there with friends brings an excitement that I never felt before.

Nagisa has lent me his notebook so that I can read some of the weaknesses Korosensei has. For now, there are few but these weaknesses feel so humanly typical I begin to wonder: _Korosensei is an indestructible yellow Mach-20 octopus yet he possesses such weaknesses but we still failed to kill him. _

Because of this school's biased education system, 3E gets to have the worst accommodation possible—a traditional inn.

The next day, all four groups begin to set their plans to motion. My group is the last and only due to late afternoon so we decide to walk around to kill time and enjoy the view.

"We're here in Kyoto and I want to try the food here!" Kaede cries. "I want those green tea dumplings!"

"Count me in," I say as I loved the green tea taste in any kind of food. "There's no way we're going home without tasting any local delicacies!" I pump my fist in the air and Kaede follows my act.

"Don't get too fired up," says Karma. "You're still under training."

"Training has nothing to do with eating."

"But if you get too plump I'll excommunicate you. Being too plump slows down movement and then you will lose all chances at killing Korosensei," he smirks. I want to punch his jaw.

After a while, we make it to the route that Kanzaki has plotted for the assassination. It is a quiet alley. We are the only ones here. Kanzaki says that it is a perfect place because rarely anyone would wander around there, plus it has a nice unobstructed view for the sniper to carry out his job.

"That's our Kanzaki!" praises Kaede cheerfully. "We can kill Korosensei here!"

I look around. This place is indeed a quiet yet perfect place. The alley is narrow so that the sniper can hit his target easily. And no one else will be here to interrupt us. I am so absorbed in thinking how great the plan was I don't realize there are footsteps behind us. Before I can register what is going on, a few people obstruct our way. Behind us, more people surround us.

_Ruffians? Nope. _They are larger and taller than us, but they wear similar dark grey-coloured uniforms which meant they are probably high-schoolers. Judging from the nasty and mean looks they are not here to say 'hi'.

"Hey, Akari," Karma speaks up, his eyes glue to the nasty-looking people. "I'm giving you an assignment. Beat the crap out of these assholes."

"Eh?" Nagisa and the others look at Karma with bewilderment. Then they look at me. Well, they are right to doubt him. The high-schoolers outnumber us by 2 to 1. It seems impossible to 'beat the crap out of these assholes'.

_Maybe I can reason with them so that they will leave us alone. _Then I doubt myself. _Do these people even have the intelligence to listen to me reasoning things out? Why do I have the feeling they won't? _

"Don't worry, Akari-chan," Karma adds. "I'll help you out. Take this as a practical way to show off the training we had with each other."

One of the high-schoolers loses his patience and yelled. "What the hell are you—" he couldn't finish his sentence because Karma grabs his face and throws him to the ground. The others, taking this as a sign, begin to lurch forward to tackle him.

I take a deep breath. Somehow Karma is right. It's about time for me to show the results of my training. I got my confidence back; my skills has been honed, what's to be afraid of? I can't back out now. _I am ready!_

But a strong grip grab me by my wrists and pulls me backwards. A mean high-schooler has me held tight so that I won't squirm to escape. Even Kaede and Kanzaki are caught. They struggle to break free but against these muscled men their efforts are futile.

_Shit._ There is no way I am going to let these people do what they want to us. I can't depend on Karma to save me anymore. Pissed off, I use all my strength and kick the one who grabbed me in his loins. He release his pincer grip on me, screaming in pain. I take the liberty to punch him in the face. There is a tiny crack sound so I am pretty sure I broke his nose. While he is busy cradling his fragile nose, I turn my target to the one that held Kaede in capture. I spin my body to gain momentum and then kick him in the face after Kaede ducks just in time. The man stumbles sideways and falls onto one of his companions. Some of the men finally realize that I am not as fragile as they think I am and lurch for me. One aims to punch me in the face. I dodge and give him a taste of hell in his gut. He doesn't fall to the ground as I planned it would be but another man is thrown right into him and they both have their faces planted to the ground. I acknowledge that as Karma's way of helping out.

"Shit! Get the girl into the car!" their boss, a man with slicked black hair and a scar over the left side of his face gives out the command.

"Kanzaki-san!" I hear Sugino yell.

_Crap!_

I put all my strength in my legs and sprint forward. I get a hold of the man who grabbed her by his hair and pull it hard until I get a few strands—scratch that, a _clump_ of hair. He screams in pain as he lets go of Kanzaki and I immediately pull her behind me for safety. Then I punch him in the jaw and he yelp, feeling pain from all over his skull. I glance behind me. Karma is having fun doing what he liked best. Sugino and Nagisa are having trouble as numbers are at their disadvantage. Kaede is stomping hard on a man who is already lying on the ground. I can't see where Okuda is but she is probably hiding in safety. Then I quickly assess the situation and force my brain into high speed thinking. Some of the men have fallen but there are some who are as healthy as ever. They begin to show off their arsenal of weapons: daggers. One of them has an iron pipe. My hands yell pain in my skull. At this rate, there is a huge possibility we would be the ones defeated. And I do not dare to imagine what they would do to us girls.

"Kanzaki-san," I whisper. "Go find some place to hide and call Korosensei." Kanzaki nods and slowly backs away.

_I need to buy her some time. _I show off my meanest glare at the larger men in front of me. "Bring it. I'll beat the crap out of you assholes."

Their boss laughs. "Please. You may have taken down a few of us, but we now have weapons. Aren't you afraid that I'll scratch that pretty face of yours?"

"A knife?" I grin as wide and as evil as I can, like how Karma taught me to intimidate opponents. He says instilling fear into my opponents can lower their guard for a bit. But my grin wouldn't be as evil as his anyway. "You need more than that to bring me down. After all, you people never really killed a person before, didn't you? _I did._ With a _knife_. You wanna try that out, eh?"

Some of them are unconsciously backing away. My plan worked. Though I never thought of killing them actually. It pains me to use my past as a weapon but I have no choice. It's the only thing that I can think of now to intimidate them.

Maybe Rio's right about me being poisonous with words.

The boss is probably the only one who isn't intimidated. He lurch forward with his knife and I dodge. Before I can kick him in his abdomen, something hard hit me in the back of my skull. I hear ringing in my ears as I kneel on the ground. My head hurts so much I can barely dodge when a punch connects my abdomen. I scream in pain as the boss grabs me by my hair and lifts me up.

His breath stinks as it tickles my ear when he speaks. "Looks like someone lost her bravado, huh?" He flashes his knife at my face. "Tell your friends to surrender or else you'll suffer the consequences."

I laugh. "That's the cheesiest bad guy pick-up line I've ever heard. Maybe you should brush up your vocabulary. Go buy yourself a dictionary." _Kanzaki-san, hurry. _

His face twists in anger. The bloodthirsty knife is a few inches from my cheek. "You're gonna regret this, bitc-" before he can finish someone punches him in the face. He lets go his grip on me and I fall on my butt. I look up as the redhead stand in front of me. I can tell from his back that he is seething with anger. The entire situation makes me felt nostalgic, like the second time he saved me. Karma's fists ball up in anger.

"Hands off my disciple."

The boss rubs his swollen jaw. He glares daggers at Karma and takes the iron pipe from his friend. "You think you can fight us all off, huh? You are a bunch of mid-schoolers. We outnumber you. Surrender and give us the women or else face our wra—"

"Wow," Karma interrupts nonchalantly. "Akari's right. You really have some cheesy pick-up line."

"BRAT!"

"STOP!"

I turn around. Kanzaki steps out from hiding and glares at the high-schoolers. She looks determined and brave. "Stop fighting! Leave us alone! If you leave right now, we can pretend none of this ever happened!"

The high-schoolers laugh. "Leave?" The boss says, glaring at her and playing with the iron pipe in his hand. "You're kidding, right? You are the reason we're here."

Our eyes widen in surprise as he pulls out a photo of a brunette. At first, I couldn't recognize her because the hair colour and the outfit are different. But under further scrutiny, the girl has the same look as Kanzaki. The Kanzaki I know is a delicate, beautiful and quiet Madonna, but the one in the picture is the complete opposite.

"We are here to find you, since we saw you in a Tokyo arcade last summer. I couldn't recognize you but now I do," the boss continues. "I know, elites like you brats need to find a place to ruin themselves. Don't worry, come to us. We will teach you _how_." They snicker maliciously, like a bunch of perverts. I itch to beat them up now.

"Kanzaki-san!" Sugino yells. He is on the ground, catching his breath. "Run away!"

Kanzaki has her head lowered. I can't read her face. She is trembling like a leaf. But she doesn't move. She doesn't falter. "Yes, that's me," she says gently like a whisper.

I realize she has a sad story in a past, not as tragic as mine, but it is something she didn't want anyone to know. A hidden part of her personality. She probably hates herself for this. Maybe she ended up in 3E because of this. Even the earnest yet diligent Madonna has gone through a phase.

Suddenly she holds her head up high, fearless, dauntless. "Like I just said, leave. Or else, face _our_ wrath." Her eyes are fixed on the high-schoolers—no, on something behind them. It is a huge round object, taller than them, yet more horrifying. It isn't there before.

I sigh. _Took him long enough to get here. _

"Correction," Kanzaki adds with a smile. It is not just any smile. It is a smile that signifies our victory. "Face our _sensei's_ wrath."

"Nurufufufu" is the only sound Korosensei makes when he begins his 'delicate grooming' on the high-schoolers. It happens so fast my eyes can't catch it. I watch as their heads twist in an awkward way and one by one slumps down to the ground. It is an easy victory for him anyway.

_Plus what's with the veil on his face?_

"Korosensei, what's with the veil on your face?" Nagisa voices out my question.

"Sensei is afraid that my face would be associated with any act of violence."

_As a Mach-20 octopus, he sure worries about his appearances._

Korosensei's face turns pitch black as anger overwhelms him. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my students."

I look at the high-schoolers. Their faces pale and ashen, legs feeble to carry their torso. The boss's face distorts in a mixture of anger and pain. He glares at Korosensei with much hatred in his eyes. "You're looking down on us because you are a bunch of elites? Damn you!"

Korosensei's face returns to his usual yellow colour. "We're not elites. We maybe come from a prestigious school, but these students are considered as outcasts by rest of the school. Their class, 3E, is the subject of discrimination. And yet, that does not hinder their progress in moving forward. All of them carry on their lives with positive attitudes and make the fullest out of their daily life. They won't drag others down into the muddy water, not like you. It has nothing to do with titles or what school they came from. Be they in a clear stream or a muddy river, the fish who swim forward turn out the finest."

With the morale in the high-schoolers fading, Karma helps me up to my feet and Kanzaki helps Sugino to his. Okuda reemerges safe, apologizing for not helping out just now. Kaede glares at the man who grabbed her before and Nagisa has to hold her back before she stomps the man again. Korosensei leads us back to the inn while making sure the high-schoolers don't try to take revenge or anything.

"Are you ok?" Karma murmurs as he helps me to walk back. My right arm is dangling lifelessly over his shoulder while he holds my waist to support me. "You look like crap."

"I'll be fine if I get something to eat." My stomach growls silently in agreement. I remember that Karma has yet again saved my life. If he asks for compensation, I probably have to be his personal maid for an entire year. The very thought give me shivers. I glance over my shoulder to see Kanzaki. She has lost the gloominess she had when her past was revealed. Somehow I feel that she cleared her mind of any doubts because of what Korosensei has said.

_Be they in a clear stream or a muddy river, the fish who swim forward turn out the finest._

Korosensei surely is a fine teacher.

"So, how did I fare well in my assignment?" I say. Karma looks blank, like he has completely forgotten about the thing due to previous adrenaline.

"Oh," he replies softly. His eyebrows crease in contemplation. He is actually serious about this. The new emotion on his face amuses me. I try to stifle a giggle. "I give you an A-."

"Eh? But I did beat the crap out of them, like you said so."

"Just don't get yourself caught next time. I can't come to your rescue every time, you know."

I smile. "Thanks for saving me-y_our disciple_."

He grins. "You're welcome."

* * *

Back in the inn, Megu and Rio are quite worried about me. They yell and reprimand and chide me for being completely reckless. They said I'm starting to become like Karma—who fights without any hesitation.

"You are not leaving this room until you rested up well!" Megu chides.

"Yes Ma'am."

"The next time if you get in a fight, let the boys do the heavy work. You should just stay in the sidelines and support whenever possible!" Rio adds.

"Yes Ma'am."

They stop their blustering and stare at me with disbelief. "You're being awfully obedient."

"I'm just exhausted, that's all." I want to divert their attention from me. "So, Ri-chan, how's the peeking going? Any good stuff?" Rio and Fuwa went to peek at Korosensei bathing just now, to get more info on the mysterious octopus.

Rio sighs. "We found nothing except a jellied broth."

"A what?" Megu asks, with confusion.

"Never mind." Rio's face suddenly brightens up in excitement. She gestures the other girls to gather around. "Let's talk about our romantic interests. 3E boys that we like." She snickers maliciously.

Hinano, who is always cheerful, raises her hand. "Karasuma-sensei!"

"I said 3E boys. Everyone likes Karasuma-sensei." Hinano looks disappointed. Rio continues. "According to my observations, Isogai and Maehara probably take the lead. But Maehara is a player, so doesn't it make Isogai the most ideal one in our class?"

I picture Isogai in my mind. Isogai is the male class rep along with Megu. He is a nice guy, smart and good-looking. Like Rio just said, maybe he _is _the most ideal one. But I have never thought of him like that besides being a good friend to me. He is always helpful whenever anyone needed help.

"Karma can also win with his good looks though," says Yada. "If he behaved better." Everyone agree unanimously.

_Karma? _"Actually…" I speak up and everyone immediately focus on me. "I think Karma isn't really as bad as everyone thinks. He maybe mischievous, but it's how he expresses himself. He's actually a nice guy." I wait someone to comment but silence replyme instead.

Rio's face immediately closes up to mine. "So you like him?"

"Well—"

Before I can continue, Rio interrupts. "Not as a good friend. As an ideal romantic partner. As your soul mate for the rest of your life. In short, as your _boyfriend_."

It takes me a while to comprehend what she is talking about. I am taken aback by her wild judgments. "No! Of course not!" I yell back. Heat is rushing up to my cheeks. I realize I am blushing. But I force myself to stare into her eyes so that she won't notice the redness of my cheeks.

"I KNEW IT!" Rio yells like she has just found a piece of invaluable treasure. "I knew you had a thing for him! Or else why would you even want to train with him instead of anyone else?!"

"I told you before. It was because he is the strongest—"

Then the blabbering begins. The girls keep asking me questions of 'why you like him' and 'what do you see in him' and 'when are you going to confess' and 'when are you going to date him' all sorts of stuff. I drown in their questions and wish that I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

**Nagisa**

Nagisa feels awkward when the boys begin to ask each other which girl they are interested in. The instigator is none other than Maehara himself, who has countless of girls in his list.

For quite some time the boys took to list up the girls they are most interested in. Kanzaki is obviously in first place. Nagisa knows well that Kanzaki would have won their hearts with her great personality and cute looks. Sugino has fallen for her from the beginning. Yada takes second spot because of 'physique'. Kurahashi follows next with her charm. Kayano is fourth because she looks delicate. Kataoka comes in fifth because she is dependable.

"Hey Nagisa," Maehara says. "Who do you like?"

Nagisa is taken aback. "Well…" he has never thought of anything like that before. He considered every girl in his class his good friends. Never for once he thought of having any romantic relationship with anyone of them.

"Oh. Looks like you guys are doing something fun," Karma steps in with a drink in his hand.

"Karma, who do you like?" The boys divert their attention on him instead. Nagisa is relieved that he was spared. _Good timing, Karma-kun._

Karma is deep in contemplation. "Okuda-san I guess."

"Eh? Why?" the boys are surprised. Even Nagisa too.

"Hmm… Okuda-san can conjure up so many chemicals like chloroform which can greatly expand my range of mischief." Karma smirks. _So typical of him._

"That is some matchmaking we would not want it to happen."

"I thought you might be interested in Akari-san instead," says Sugino. "After all, you guys have been spending so much time together."

Maehara suddenly giggles. "That's a relief for a certain someone, eh?" he playfully nudges Isogai who is sitting beside him. Isogai glares at him to warn him to keep him mouth shut but it is too late. Everyone have noticed the pink blush on their male class rep's face.

And the teases begin. Isogai has a hard time to block himself from the attacks. The boys' constant blabbering is pinning the poor guy to death.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Akari too, haven't you, Isogai?"

"Yeah! You always took such a long time explaining to her yet you only briefly explained our questions to us."

"You just want to spend more time with her, is it?"

Nagisa sigh at their enthusiasm in digging out Isogai's secrets. He feels his phone in his pocket vibrated and finds out Nakamura has sent him a message. Feeling strange why she would message him in a time like this, he goes to a quieter spot in the room and reads the message with scrutiny.

It reads: _Nagisa, I want you to use your superb observation skills to jot down something into your notebook. Please observe Karma and how he interacts with Akari. Write down anything that is suspicious and then report back to me. Thanks. From Nakamura. _

Nagisa stares at the screen of his phone and sighs at Nakumura's shenanigans. _What am I supposed to write down anyway? Should I write down that Isogai likes Akari and Karma likes Okuda-san instead?_

He looks at the redhead who is enjoying his drink. The boy stands silently as he watches the others bombard Isogai with countless questions. He seems to care less about how Isogai felt about Akari, his disciple. But somehow, Nagisa's instincts tells him otherwise.

_Karma-kun looks impassive. But he is emanating a kind of aura that I can't comprehend. I can't find the word for it. Hmm… _Nagisa looks up from his notebook at Karma. But Karma suddenly leaves the room without notice. Nagisa immediately follows him and peeks out of the door. Karma is just standing by the dustbin, staring blankly at the emptied drink box in his hand. He seems to be fazed, disoriented, confused. The Karma Nagisa knows would never be fazed by anything. He is a quick-witted boy who outsmarts everyone in the class. He is by far the only one who has hurt Korosensei. He is stronger than anyone in terms of intelligence and physique. _What could make Karma act like this? _

Then the word comes to his mind. Immediately he writes down the word in his notebook.

_Karma-kun is jealous._

* * *

**So after reading the latest manga update I realized that my OC of this story has the same name with a certain someone. At first I thought : "No way! What a coincidence!" Then I thought: "What if people start mixing up my Akari with that Akari?" Okay, please excuse my blabbering.**

**So, thank you so much for everyone who is reading and following this story. Thank you for making it into your favourite. Pardon any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you found any, please review or pm me about it so that I can do better next time. Thanks for your support! I appreciate it very much **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Xmidniteangel15X : will update as soon as possible so don't worry! **

**Mikila94: Yeah. Aka-chan can be a little stubborn and feisty sometimes. Hehe… **

**Shadowplayer360: Well, Karma sometimes just deserved it anyway. Maybe I made Karma a little bit OOC? Will update soon! Thanks for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Karma**

Karma can't comprehend what is going on. When the boys chattered about Isogai's crush on Akari, he thought it is weird. The girl is clumsy, indelicate, dense and a complete airhead who doesn't watch her way when she walks. How come someone like Isogai would have a crush on her?

Karma knows Akari isn't the very pretty kind like Kanzaki. Nor she has the bust like Yada. Or the delicacy like Kayano. Akari has plain dark brown hair that does not glimmer under the sun. Her hair is tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head. Her eyes are as blue as the sky. She is nothing but a typical brunette.

However, Akari emanates a personal charisma that only belongs to her. Throughout his training with her, he always sees a completely different person. She became a person with sheer determination and confidence. Her movements are fluid and swift, like fish swimming in the water. Her punches and kicks hurt when they land on him. He is trying his best to catch up with her improvement too. He knows that when she improves, he too makes some progress in training. When Akari gets faster and swifter in her attacks, he has to dodge even quicker to avoid getting hurt. He become much agile than he used to be. Their relationship with each other is mutual. She is his disciple and vice versa.

When Karma's group was surrounded by the high-schoolers, he thought he gave Akari an impossible task, seeing that the large build men outnumbered them. But Akari didn't back up. She marched forward bravely, unlike the previous incident when she was surrounded by 3 other high-schoolers. He didn't have to save her butt. A few times in battle he would take a glance at her, to make sure she didn't get hurt. However, she outperformed his expectations. The girl single-handedly tackled the man who almost escaped with Kanzaki. Only for once he lent a hand by throwing a man at the guy who she failed to defeat.

But when the man with slicked black hair threatened to kill her with a dagger, something overwhelmed Karma. It flipped on a hidden switch within the redhead. Now, as he reminisces the moment, he realizes it was ire. He was furious and outraged. _How dare he lay a hand on her?! _Anger coursed through his veins and served as adrenaline for him to lurch to the man and punch him in the face with the full force of his ire. Karma had never felt that way before. Not even when his teacher betrayed him. Not even when his countless murder attempts on Korosensei failed.

Karma believes that he hates seeing his disciple beaten up and crushed by other people. _That's all. Nothing more._

But when he knows Isogai likes Akari, a new feeling overwhelmed him. It was something similar to anger yet it felt otherwise. He wanted to leave the place. He didn't want to hear anymore of how much Isogai likes her. The air suddenly became stuffy and he couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it was being crushed by an invisible fist. Something in him was stirring and he hated the feeling. He wanted to throw it away like the empty drink box in his hand. But all he could do was stare at the empty drink box in his hand. His consciousness ordered him to do it but his heart nagged, _don't do it_.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this happening to me? _

Then he told himself to stop being so irrational and illogical. He was probably tired from the commotion, that's all. He immediately threw the empty drink box in his hand into the dustbin.

_Whatever these feelings are, I don't need it. It'll weaken me. _

Somehow, deep in his mind, a tiny part of him says otherwise.

* * *

The next day, a new assassin joins their class as a transfer student.

Karma has expected one or two of them to show up sooner or later. But their appearances perk up his attention less than it should be. He realizes when he walks to school in the morning he is expecting something—or someone—else instead. But his mind couldn't quite grasp the entire idea.

The new transfer student is a box—correction, an Artificial Intelligence called Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. Her entire figure is a big black box with a tiny screen on one surface. Her personification is a young female teenager with beautiful purple hair and large blue orbs. When she speaks, her entire face is expressionless. The muscles on her face do not move as it should be to speak. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish breathing in water.

Karma couldn't care less about her. Sometimes his eyes would drift to a certain girl who sits next to him. He does not comprehend why. Maybe something about Akari looks different today. But she has the same hairstyle and the same uniform. In fact, she looks the same every day.

_Wonder how she looks like when she wears casually._

_Wait why am I thinking about this? _

The AI transfer student begins her greeting to Korosensei on the first day with a barrage of pellets every single period. Her arsenal of weaponry is hidden in the black box-like body of hers. For just only once she is able to shoot off Korosensei's right fingertip because she hides one pellet behind the trail of another. The entire class is shaken by her immense ability and enthusiasm to learn.

When school ends that day, Akari comes up to him.

"Karma, I'm sorry that I can't make up for training today. I have another arrangement today," she says apologetically.

"Fine," he says nonchalantly. It bothers him none. At least he can have some free time today. "With who?"

"Oh. Isogai says he's gonna take me to the nearest public library for a small tour."

He regrets asking her. His heartstrings felt like it is tugged by some invisible force. Uneasiness floods over his entire system. Before he could reply something sarcastic to wash away the mixed feelings in him, Akari has left, dragging Isogai with her.

"Hurry up! I wanna go home early!" she yells.

"Ok, ok, slow down!" Isogai says, trying to keep up with her pace. Watching them are Maehara and Okajima, who are snickering.

The redhead feels all energy has been drained from him. He plants his face on top of the desk. He is tired. Not physically but mentally. Yet he does not know why. At the edge of his sight he sees Nagisa jotting something down in his notebook, sometimes peeking up from it to look at him. It intrigues him of what Nagisa is writing but he has no mood to tease the blue-haired boy. Instead, he grabs his bag and leaves for home, dragging his heavy lead legs with him.

The following day begins with Terasaka having the AI transfer student tied up with tape. Because of that, she cannot attack Korosensei the entire day and the class can resume their peaceful learning. Akari doesn't train with him today—again—because something came up. When Karma wonders if it is about Isogai again she explains that Nakamura intends to try out a new dessert place after school.

"You wanna join us?" Akari asks.

"Nope. I will enjoy my free time alone. Thank you," he replies. But, he regrets his words once again.

Akari walks up to Nagisa. "Nagisa, you wanna join us? Ri-chan, Megu, Kaede, Isogai and I are going to try out a new dessert shop."

Karma didn't hear Nagisa's reply. He is too focused on what Akari has said. _Isogai is going with her._ Maybe he should join them. But he couldn't bring up his guts to tell her. He has such pride and ego that he didn't want them to be crushed by eating his own words. Now his entire mood has gone rotten.

The third day, the AI transfer student has taken a 180 degree change. Korosensei made modifications on her and left nothing but a measly 5 yen in his purse. She has now a full-body LCD screen, showcasing her entire figure in uniform. Her impassiveness is replaced by over-cheerfulness. The background of her screen is filled with a garden with blossoming flowers and verdant plants. She looks more human than an AI now.

"Good morning everyone!" she greets the class with a big smile on her face. The class stares at her, taken aback by her sudden change. Throughout the lessons, she has kept her weapons away and studies like the rest of the class. During free time, she plays chess with Chiba and creates multiple objects from the 3D printer within her. Akari becomes very excited as she asks the AI girl about animes and mangas with Fuwa.

"Say, why don't we give her a new name?" someone suggests. And so, the AI girl is given the name 'Ritsu', derived from Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. She became part of 3E now, the 28th student to join in the assassination.

On the day when Ritsu officially became one of them, training finally resume for Karma and Akari. Karma couldn't help but thinking that at least Akari isn't spending time with Isogai, be it only the two of them or with a group of friends.

The training began with Akari's fury of attacks. She aims his head with her punch and he dodges. Her leg swings in for a kick in his gut but he stops it with both of his hands. His feet are pushed off balance from the momentum he didn't expect and nearly topples over. Akari lurches forward and takes the opportunity to punch him in the face. Pain surges in the bridge of his nose but he quickly regains balance. He rubs the blood dripping from his nose and smirks.

"Nice job," he says, feeling proud of Akari's improvement. Now he has to catch up more to her so that he doesn't get punched again. "Again."

Akari nods. She rarely speaks in a battle. Unlike him, who mocks his opponents to annoy them to his amusement, Akari's eyes are always focused on the battle like an eagle, analyzing the situation and take countermeasures against any disadvantages.

Before Akari can make a move, Karma has swiftly moved behind her and grabs both of her hands. She struggles to break free but gives up because his strength overpowers her. "If someone captures you from behind, stop struggling. They are probably stronger than you so use another countermeasure. Struggling only wastes your energy," Karma says. His grip tightens. "Immediately launch a counterattack at your attacker before he tries to knock you out."

Right after he finishes his sentence, Akari's head crashes into his chin. The pain forces him to let go and his entire body sways. Akari grabs his collar and with all her might throws him to the ground. Before he falls he managed to grab Akari's arm with him and they both tumble to the hard ground. His back hurts from the impact. This is the first time he actually felt such pain from the training. Silently he swears to get back at his 'disciple'.

His mind is foggy from the pain. It slowly subsides and he takes in the current situation. He feels something heavy is weighting on his torso and he lifts his head to examine the object, only to look into a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

Okumura Akari has landed on top of him when he pulled her down with him. Beads of sweats drip down her flushed face. Strands of loose hair stick to her face and neck. Her unbuttoned collar reveals soft pale-colour skin and prominent collarbone. Lavender fragrance gushes into his noses every time he breathes. Her body feels warm against his.

"Sorry, I-I should get up," she stammers and lifts herself up. She sits on the ground beside him, fixing her hair into a tidier state.

_No. Don't get up. _Realizing what he has just internally spoke to himself, warmth rushes to his cheeks. _Wait what?!_

He stares at the ground, confused at what the heck he is doing. Why does he have such perverted thoughts against her? He unconsciously bites his fingertips.

"Karma," Akari calls and he looks at her. Her disfigured hair has been let down and she uses her fingers to comb through them. Karma has never seen her let her hair down before. She looks different than when she has her hair tied up.

Completely fixated at her current appearance, he only snaps back to reality when Akari yells his name again even louder. Akari glares at him, discontented that he fades in and out from his thoughts when she calls him. "Did you get hurt?" she asks. "Maybe I was too rough on you." Her eyes show concern.

He stands. "I'm fine." His back doesn't ache like just now. "Let's call it a day, shall we?"

"But we only started like 30 minutes ago. I thought you said an hour a day or something."

"You almost broke my back. I need some rest."

She pouts. Apparently what he said has affected her. Guilt is written over her face. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. But the pouting on her face makes him feel that it is worth it. This is the first time he sees her pout. _And she looks so cute._

He grits his teeth. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking that she is cute?_

"I'll go get you an ice pack!" she says, and runs towards the direction of the classroom but he catches her hand. She stops and looks back at him.

"I'm ok," he murmurs. Her eyes question him: 'are you sure?' He sighs and reconfirms firmly. "I'm positively, absolutely fine."

She sighs. "I'll get something to eat before I go home. You wanna come?" her stomach growls silently but he can hear it.

"Nope," he watches as she walks back to the classroom. When he is about to depart for home, his mouth opens without his brain's permission and calls her name. She stops and looks back, bewildered.

And then his mouth commits betrayal against himself. "I like it when you let your hair down. You look pretty that way."

She stares at him with utter disbelief. Her cheeks are dyed with a deep shade of red. "W-what?"

Immediately, his hand clamps over his mouth. He couldn't believe what he has just said. Heat floods his cheeks and he walks away, refraining himself from looking back. He keeps on walking until he reaches the bottom of the mountain. The heat lingers in his cheeks.

_What the hell just happened? Why did I just say that? What is wrong with me?! _

No one can answer those questions for him. Not even his logical and rational brain.

* * *

**Isogai**

Isogai is there when Karma and Akari train that day after school. He watches them from the classroom entrance. His eyes are constantly focused on Akari. Her swift and fluid movements impress him. Just like the time when she ate the whole tube of wasabi. From that time onward, he can't avert his eyes from her. He often keeps tabs on her, helping her in her studies and she helps him back with his. He is always near her, like he is attracted to a magnetic field she emanates unconsciously. She doesn't stand out in class, but his attention is always on her.

When he has just figured out that the attraction is something romantic, Maehara already has a clear view about what is going on with his best friend.

"Hey, Isogai," Maehara approached him a few days before the school trip to Kyoto. The male class rep looked up from his homework. From the look on his face, Isogai knew Maehara was up to something. "Akari… you like her don't you?"

His heart faltered when he said that. "W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

Maehara grinned evilly. "Oh so it _is_ true."

"Like I just said, I don't know what you are talking abo—"

"Oh come on," Maehara crossed his arms over her chests. His voice was now a low whisper. "I've known you for a long time. You think I don't know what kind of signs you have when you are _interested_ in someone?"

Isogai sighed. "Well…"

"She is a good choice. If you like her, make your move before—" Maehara pointed at Akari. Isogai turned around. She was arguing with Karma about something related to the trip. Somehow Karma had dragged her into his group. "Before someone else steals her heart away. You're an _ikemen_. You can get any girl you want. But Akari is an airhead. She doesn't know about love unless someone takes the initiative."

Maehara was right. He really likes Akari. If he wants to be with her, he has to take the initiative.

So, Isogai offers himself to take Akari to the public library the other day. It is the first alone time they have with each other and Isogai is very nervous. He nearly trips on their way. He stutters whenever he speaks. He sweats like a cow. He prays to God that nothing goes wrong and that Akari does not find out.

When they reach the library, Akari has this expression on her face that made Isogai fall for her even more. Her eyes glint with happiness as she marvels at the shelves of books welcoming her presence. She looks very happy and excited like a kid. She wows at any book she sees that perks her attention. Her hair sways in such elegant way when she moves around. She calls his name whenever she finds an interesting book so that she can share it with him.

He is so glad that he gets to see this part of her.

The following day they go to a new dessert shop. He has hoped that he can go alone with her this time, but nonetheless disappointed. The others come along with them: Nakamura, Kataoka, Nagisa and Kayano. At least he gets to spend time with her, no matter how big their entourage is. He blushes whenever he thinks that she is cute as he watches her enjoy the desserts. Thankfully no one notices him because they are also focused on their food. Sometimes he sees Nagisa jotting down something in his notebook even when he eats and often glances at him and Akari's direction. But Isogai is too attentive on Akari to even ask what Nagisa is writing.

Things are going smoothly for Isogai. Even though he likes Akari, he still doesn't have the guts to confess his feelings for her. He is afraid that she might reject him and their friendship will be broken beyond repair. He rather stay silent than destroying whatever relationship they have with each other. The strong feelings are buried deep in his heart, waiting for one day that he can dig them up and show it to the rest of the world.

What Isogai fears most becomes true the next day.

There is an interlude during Karma and Akari's training that confirms his doubts. Karma falls when Akari throws him off ground and he drags her with him. She lands on him instead. The situation is like that for a moment. Akari doesn't stand up immediately and Karma doesn't push her away. They are just looking at each other, both casted away into a place unbeknownst to Isogai.

Isogai feels pain. Someone has stabbed him in his heart. It hurts.

_No way. This can't be happening. Karma doesn't like her the way I do, right? He has stated clearly he likes Okuda-san. Akari doesn't like him too… right?_

Later they finally recover themselves, like what just happened has never happen before. Isogai is relieved because Karma has showed no signs that he likes her. He doesn't mention anything of it. There is no apparent blush on his face. Akari is the same thing. She doesn't blush, aside the fact that her face is red from exhaustion.

But what Karma says in the end hits Isogai hard. "I like it when you let your hair down. You look pretty that way."

His heart is now pierced and torn apart. An invisible force has its hands over his throat and suffocating him.

_So… Karma really likes her too? _But Karma has never shown any hints of liking her. Does he just say that to compliment her or does Karma like her more than anyone can see it? If he does, the redhead does a good job in hiding it.

He prays hard in his heart that Akari does not feel the same way.

* * *

**Please review whatever you want. I don't mind. The more the merrier so that I can amend my mistakes. Thanks for reading and supporting me. Much love to all of you!**

**Reviews: **

**Mikila94: It's not that Akari dislikes traditional inns. It's just to state out the huge contrast between the treatment 3E gets from the other classes. Discrimination is such a strong element here. I also want to try a traditional inn too but I haven't got the chance to go Japan yet. **

**akai sora 13: Thanks for your support! **

**TailGatomonX3: I don't think Karma would go so far as to fight Isogai over Akari physically. (Though everything depends on my story plot and ideas *hehe*) I know, I know. The similarity of the names is starting to get a little bit awkward for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nagisa**

Nagisa watches silently in the corner as the events unfold one by one. Just as Nakamura instructed, Nagisa has jotted down his findings in his trusty notebook, and he is very proud of himself for doing such a brilliant job.

These few days, a lot of prominent events occurred. For one is the transfer of a new student, an AI to be precise. Her name is Ritsu. Secondly, is the constant hang out between Akari and Isogai. Both of them have been hanging out with each other more frequently, after Isogai has stated indirectly that he likes her.

_So are they dating now? _

This is newsworthy. Thus, Nagisa commences his stalking—correction, _observation_ on them.

He followed them to the library the other day and thank god they didn't notice his presence. He watched as Akari getting too hyped seeing so many books gathered in a place. He observed as Isogai smiled widely at Akari, a kind of smile Nagisa had never seen before. Isogai's crush for her was evident.

The third event was when Akari had invited him along to a new dessert place Nakamura had dreaded to go. Isogai was joining so Nagisa joined too to get some juicy scoop. Nagisa wasn't focused on his dessert like everyone else. His eyes darted from Akari to Isogai frequently, in a meanwhile trying not to get caught by them. Akari was completely absorbed in her dessert, enjoying each bite like heaven melted in her mouth. Isogai, however, didn't focus on his dessert but rather on her instead. Nagisa noticed the rosiness of his cheeks whenever he looked at her, occasionally a small smile would creep onto his face.

The following event was how Karma reacted when Akari cancelled her training with him for these two days. As usual, Karma was impassive about it. But Nagisa knew the boy too well that when the boy plopped his head onto his desk, he knew something was up. Karma looked completely drained of energy despite having nothing to do the whole day except sitting at his seat and listen to Korosensei's teachings. Maybe it had something to do with Akari cancelling their training. _Maybe Karma was jealous that Akari was hanging out with Isogai instead of him._

Despite his previous findings during the Kyoto trip, Nagisa still can't be 100% sure that Karma likes Akari. It has been an arduous journey for Nagisa, to dig out the trio's deep secrets and also to avoid getting caught. Who knows what they will do to him when they find out they are being stalked—observed, especially Karma.

But the most important event that Nagisa has found out happened earlier today. Training resumed for Karma and Akari. And somehow, Akari has landed on top of Karma. Then they stayed that way for quite some time. 5 minutes? After that, both have acted like such stuff never happened before. No telltale sign of blushes on their cheeks. Just as Nagisa thought that nothing else more newsworthy that can happen, Karma complimented Akari. Complimented her!

"_I like it when you let your hair down. You look pretty that way."_

Goosebumps appears on his arms. Nagisa is completely surprised. What Karma said, whether deliberately or not, is a form of indirect confession.

_He likes her he likes her he likes her he likes her._

Such shocking news! Finally a confirmation on Karma's feelings for her. Nagisa smirks internally. He knew it. He knew it all along. Karma really likes her, just that he still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole romance thing. That is probably the only reason why Karma looked so dazed when he knew Isogai likes Akari. Another thing Nagisa knows for sure that Karma doesn't know that he himself likes her. Which indefinitely explains how he acts around her. Body intelligence, Nagisa assumes, is the important element in Karma's indirect confession. His entire body probably likes her. His heart knows too. But his brain, the only logical thinking machine in Karma's body, doesn't want to accept that fact. It rejects the natural phenomenon called love. Maybe Karma prefers mischief over love. Even when he states that he likes Okuda-san, it is because she can whip up chemicals that are suitable for his shenanigans, not because she is date-worthy.

Nagisa sighs. _Karma-kun is really dense when it comes to love, does he? _

He looks at his notebook again, closes it and ready to report to Nakamura.

Nakamura is in the classroom, eating lunch she brought from home. Nagisa approaches her and plops down on the seat next to her. She swallows the food in her mouth and grins widely. Thank god such mischievous grin isn't directed at Nagisa's gender confusion.

"So…" Nakamura whispers. Okajima, Maehara and a few others are still around, doing their own stuff. "What you got?"

Nagisa hands over his notebook. Nakamura opens it and slowly reads his findings. She flips page by page carefully, sometimes nodding her head. Her eyes glimmer with excitement when she looks at Nagisa.

"Nice job!" Nakamura exclaims. She gives him a thumbs-up. "So now we are advancing into a triangle-love, is it?" Her grin spreads wider on her face. "This is interesting. Aka-chan is gonna have some love dilemma." She laughs, drawing the others' attention at her. But a while later, they resume their own work.

"I don't think Akari-chan even know what is going on," Nagisa comments. "I mean, she is just dense. She probably thinks the two nothing more than good friends."

"Oh… so the two boys are friend-zoned, huh?" Nakamura adds. "Don't worry, I'll give them a push. Well, I do consider them worthy for _my_ Aka-chan. She's all grown up now. With romance knocking at her door."

Nagisa sighs. He knows Nakamura is having a myriad of plots cooking in that prankish mind of hers.

"Nagisa," Nakamura whispers. "Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Megu. Especially not that yellow gossip-loving octopus."

Like hearing the cue, Nagisa feels that someone suddenly appears behind them, his huge figure looming over them. Nagisa can imagine Korosensei's face turns pink with intrigue.

"Sensei hears his name being called," Korosensei's voice startles both of them. "And there is some juicy gossip Sensei wishes Nakamura-chan and Nagisa-kun to share with Sensei."

Nakamura turns around, glaring at the pink-faced octopus. "When the hell did you—" Nagisa sighs again.

Korosensei's fingers are holding onto a pen, twitching to jot down the juicy gossip into his Students' Data Notebook. "Sensei hears someone is having a triangle-love affair. Sensei hopes to help out."

"No one wants your help anyway! You'll only make things worse!" Nakamura yells at him. She clutches the notebook dearly to her chest, like her life depends on it.

"S-sensei is just worried about my students' personal lives!"

"You just want the gossip, don't you!" Nakamura runs for the exit. "No freaking way!"

"Nakamura-chan, hold up!" Korosensei runs after her, only to be stopped by Maehara and Okajima's fury of attacks that waited by the door. "Nuya! Maehara-kun! Okajima-kun! Sensei is in a hurry!"

Nagisa zones out the racket in his classroom. Getting Korosensei involved really will aggravate things. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to Nakamura's shenanigans.

* * *

**Akari**

Bitch-sensei is teaching us pronunciation today. Two days ago she taught us how to pronounce 'L' and 'R', something that she claims to be difficult for us Japanese. She says to converse in a foreign language, first you have to overcome the hard pronunciations then move on to the easier ones. Because I stayed in the US for a year and had a hard time to learn English, now pronouncing 'L' and 'R' is like taking candy from a baby.

Yesterday, we heard that Bitch-sensei's teacher, Lovro came for a visit and wanted to withdraw her from this class because she had failed to kill Korosensei. However, Korosensei had them both make a pact to kill Karasuma-sensei. Well, not literally. They can only use rubber knives. The period was the whole day yesterday. Lovro had failed. But Bitch-sensei managed to go for the kill. She won victoriously, despite using some lame tricks before. That's our indecent, arrogant yet straightforward English teacher of 3E.

When class ends for the day, I stretch my arms in the air. It is a very long day for me. I did not have long hours of sleep last night because I was watching my favourite animes. Fuwa had recommended me some animes that she likes a lot.

I see Korosensei at his desk, reading a magazine with Sonic Ninja as its cover. Sonic Ninja has a nice franchise. When I was in the US, I was so glad that I got the chance to watch it premiere first in US. Now then I'm back in Japan, it would probably take at least 2 weeks for the movie to premiere it here.

I carry my bag and decide to find some lunch on my way home. Karma has cancelled the training today because he wanted to take a rest after I succeeded in punching his face the third time. He says he wants some time to exact a perfect revenge plan. I doubt it will ever happen.

I am at the exit when Isogai calls my name. I turn around. "What's wrong, Isogai?"

"Umm…" Isogai stammers. It is unlikely for him to be nervous. "Can I have lunch with you today?"

Having a partner for lunch sounds fun. I dislike eating lunch alone. "Ok. But I don't know where we should go—" Someone pulls my collar—again—and drags me away from Isogai. I have a hunch it's that prankish redhead devil. I stable my feet on the ground when the force on my neck lets go. I am about to yell at Karma when I realize he isn't looking at me. He is staring at Isogai, who stares back at him with some weird aura. Something like hostility.

_Are… are they glaring at each other? _

"What the hell?" I murmur and steps in between the two of them who glare at each other like dogs fighting over a bone. "Karma, what are you trying to do now? I'm going to have lunch with Isogai."

He grins at me. It is the grin that I know so familiar that I hate it very much. I want to smack it off his face. "Exacting my revenge, of course."

"Eh?"

"We are going to Hawaii to watch a movie." He turns around to Nagisa, who is busy scribbling on his trusty notebook. "Right, Nagisa?"

Nagisa lifts his head from his notebook. He nods and returns to his notebook. I wonder what he is writing.

"I am not going to watch a movie with you—"

"It's Sonic Ninja," he interrupts.

Damn him! Of all things, why Sonic Ninja? The movie I dreaded to see so much? But I have promised Isogai that I'm going to have lunch with him. But Sonic Ninja is so tempting. But I can't break my promise to Isogai… Urgh! My brain hurts. My conscience is having a civil war inside me and it is tearing me apart.

I ball my fists. "I. Am. Not. Going. With. Anyone. Of. You." Quickly I storm off before anyone can call my name. I don't look back to see if either of them chases me. When I reach the bottom of the mountain, I collapse to my knees.

"Sonic Ninja~" tears brim my eyes as I lost the golden opportunity to watch its premiere in Japan. Looks like I'll just have to wait for another 2 more weeks then.

"Sorry Isogai…" I mutter. I'm going to have lunch on my own. Alone. Only me.

I sigh. At least I don't have to break my promise to Isogai— "Wait… I just walk away like that, doesn't it mean I _did _break my promise?"

_Damn it. So this is how your revenge is, Karma? _

I rise and walk home. My mood has gone down the drain. I just hope Isogai doesn't get mad at me.

I decide to stop by a ramen shop near my house. It is a tiny shop with a red banner written _Ramen Daisuki._ I enter its premises and sit on an empty seat. Ever since I moved here, I was so glad to find such a nice shop to fill my stomach. It has nice service, nice food and its boss always treats me extra side orders like a plate of sashimi. The boss, a woman named Seira-san is actually only older than me by a few years. She says she lives alone too, moving out from her parents' protection. That's why she understands my situation and we often chat about each other's lives.

"Seira-san, the usual please!" I say, she nods and begins cooking my ramen. My phone rings and I take it out, only to find Ritsu on the screen.

"Ritsu, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mobile Ritsu!" Ritsu winks cheerfully. "I've downloaded myself into everyone's mobile phones so that I can analyze any data anytime."

"That's… pretty convenient of you…" why do I get the feeling that she intend to pry our secrets in our phones?

Ritsu nods. "Korosensei is now currently taking Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun across the Pacific Ocean to Hawaii. Why didn't you join them?"

An invisible dagger stabs me in the back. I slump to the table. "Don't ask."

"No wonder Karma-kun asks me to check if you are alright."

I perk up when I hear that. "What?" Do my ears fool me? Did I just hear Karma's name?

Ritsu quickly waves her hands over her chest as a dismissal. "I have never said anything like that! Y-you heard me wrong!" She panicked.

I glare at the screen of my mobile phone. Other people probably think I'm weird for doing so. Ritsu sheepishly averts her eyes from me.

"Ok, Akari-chan," Seira places a bowl of steaming ramen in front of me, followed by a plate of peas. "Your ramen is ready. Sorry I'm out of sashimi today. Enjoy."

I say thanks and clap my hands together. "_Itadakimasu_!" I pick up the chopsticks and is about to put the delicious ramen in my mouth when I hear a familiar voice.

"One ramen please!"

"Ok, Isogai-kun, coming right up!"

I look at the boy on my left, my entire figure freezes. My chopsticks still in mid-air and my mouth open as wide as a whale's. At first, he doesn't notice my presence. But Ritsu's voice draws his attention to my direction.

"Isogai-kun!" Ritsu says. Her voice is unusually loud for one coming out of my phone.

Isogai turns around and looks at the source of the voice, then finally his eyes rest on me. He is surprised at first, but regains his composure a second later. "Akari-chan, what a coincidence meeting you here."

I drop my chopsticks and close my gaping mouth. "Isogai, I'm so sorry for ditching you back there! My emotions got the better of me. Sorry!"

He smiles. "It's ok. Well, I'm here now, so let's say you fulfilled your part of the date—I mean, promise!" He looks unnerving. I can't quite get what is with him.

Seira-san places a bowl of ramen before Isogai. "Enjoy, Isogai-kun." He thanks her and says "_Itadakimasu_".

We quietly finish our ramen. When I'm done, I turn to Isogai. I am surprised that he has finished his ramen long before me. His light-brown eyes fixated on me. When our eyes meet, his face turns pink and he returns to his ramen, but the bowl is empty. I am intrigued by his weird actions but I decide not to ask him about it. We pay our food and thank Seira-san again. When we are outside of the shop, I rub my tummy with pure satisfaction.

"Akari-chan, are you going home now?" Isogai asks. I look at him and nod.

"I live around here. So it'll only take me 5 minutes to reach home. I seem to recall that you don't live here."

"Yeah. I only come here once a week because it is cheap here. Usually I would go to my part-time job but I'm having a free day today."

I raise my eyebrow. "You have a part-time job?"

He sheepishly rubs his head. "My family is poor so I have to take up jobs to earn more. I got thrown into 3E because the school found out I broke the rule."

I don't know that Isogai has such story. He is such a nice guy, who would sacrifice his time to work but ends up punished by the school. I smile at him. "Your family must be very proud of you. You're such a nice guy, Isogai. I'm glad to have known you."

He stares at me, his eyes widen with surprise at my compliment. I think I see a pink blush covering his face but it fades away quickly.

"Well, I gotta go home now. I need a nap," I yawn. My eyelids grow heavy. I regret watching anime too late last night. "Bye, Isogai, see you tomorrow!" I wave at him and he waves back.

* * *

The sky turns orange then grey, welcoming nightfall. I took a long nap for about two hours and woke up to finish my homework. Korosensei has given us only two pieces homework today so I have no trouble finishing them. Except…

"DAMN YOU MATH!" I yell at the ceiling. My eyes glare venomously at the questions pile up in front of me. I am taking forever to read the questions and yet I still don't have any clue to solve it. I plop my head onto the table and curse my malfunctioning brain. No wonder people say Math stands for 'Mental Abuse to Humans'.

I have listened to Korosensei's teachings today and jotted down any important notes but I still can't figure out the goddamn answer to the questions. The questions are mocking me, despising my brain with pure hatred and contempt.

"I need help in this," I say lifelessly.

I take out my phone. I want to call Megu or Rio but then I remember they are not the best in Math. Megu is good in everything but she too hates Maths. Rio loves English and doesn't like Math at all. I bet they are cracking their heads doing their Math homework too.

I scroll through my contacts list aimlessly. Many names show up but neither of them really sparks my urge to call them. I try to think who in our class is a genius in Math. My forehead creases in contemplation and only one name pops up. My finger stops at his name.

Akabane Karma. _Of all people_.

_What if he is going to exact revenge by not helping me with Math?_ The very thought makes me shiver. I have no choice. If it comes to this, I might have to beg him to teach me. That is probably what he wants. For me to lower down my pride and ask him for a favour then he asks me to be his personal maid for the entire year.

_Wonderful, Okumura Akari. Your stupidity is going to destroy your life._

I steel myself and dial his number. He picks up after the third ring. I can practically hear his smirk over the phone.

"_What's wrong, Akari-chan? Having problems with Math?" _

_Damn it! _

"_Yes. Can you help me with it? I'm practically dying right now." _

"_So does it mean you cannot live without me?" _

I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment_. W-what is he trying to imply?_

"_Ok, I'll come over." _

"_Y-you'll what?!" _

"_See you in 5." _

He shut the call before I can response. The only word that comes out from my mouth is "EH?!"

I sigh. No point of stopping him now. I really _do_ need help. I scan my apartment for anything inappropriate lying around. I adjust the pillows on my sofa. I wash the dishes lounging in the basin. I pick up any paper balls on the floor. The place isn't really squeaky clean when I'm done, but at least it would be pleasant for the eyes of my guest.

The doorbell rings and I peek through the hole. Karma is standing there. He has a bag hanging from his shoulder and a pizza box on his hand. He looks like a pizza delivery man. I try to stifle a laugh. I open the door.

"Hi, Karma," I say and scan his entire figure. He wears a navy blue shirt with black slacks. He looks sort of bored.

"Yo," he replies. "I got pizza. Got bored eating on my own so I figured you might need some."

I am practically drooling at the pizza box when I smell its delicious fragrance. I just realize I haven't eaten any dinner because of the homework.

Karma steps in and looks around. My apartment is tiny but fully equipped with a bathtub with shower, a small modern kitchen and only a room as my bedroom. My study table is next to the kitchen and sometimes serves as my dining table. There is a tiny balcony that I only go out to when I need air or when I need to water my plants. Aside from that, I have a two-seated leather sofa with a 30-inch TV in the small living room.

"Neat," he says. He places the pizza on the kitchen island and walks to the study table. He reads the questions I'm having trouble with and looks at me. "You don't know how to do this?" he smirks. I am resisting the urge to punch him.

"Yes," I reply softly. I don't have the privilege to show my pride when I'm asking someone for a favour.

Karma grabs an extra chair lying around and sits by the table. I sit on my chair next to him and watch him intently. He ignores my stare and focuses on the homework. As far as I known him, I've never seen that face of his before. The mischievous aura of his is replaced by sheer concentration. He looks so serious. Solemnity is the only thing on his face. He twirls his pen as his usual habit whenever he is deep in thought. Those liquid gold orbs of his are glued to the question.

_He looks so… cool. _I swear to God never to let him know about this.

After a few minutes, he shouts. "Done."

I stare at him with utter disbelief and bewilderment. "D-done?"

"Yup. It's easy. I don't know why you can't figure it out."

I sigh. Curse my stupidity.

Then he thoroughly explains the questions to me. At first I still can't understand but he patiently explains them again until I get it. I bet his patience is thinning.

"I get it now!" I shout happily. The Math Genius named Karma has shone the path of the answers to me. I show him a thumbs-up. "Thanks Karma! You're so cool!" I flash him a wide toothy grin and await his reply.

But he just stares at me. He freezes right there and leaves no sarcastic reply. How unusual.

"I'm hungry. Where's that pizza?" I leave my seat to get the pizza. My actions freeze in midair when I realize I just told him that he is cool. _Shit. I just swore to God never to tell him about it and there it goes right out of my big mouth. He's gonna use it against me. I can imagine it now. _

I resist the urge to slap myself in the face. I open the pizza box. The pizza is cold but it still smells nice. I take one piece and eat it. I turn to Karma, who is still by the seat, staring at nothing. He seems fazed. _What is wrong with him?_

"Karma, if you don't come here quickly, I'll finish the whole thing," I say. "Trust me; my stomach can handle the job perfectly. Then you'll cry for mercy as I finish the last bite right in front of you."

He immediately snaps back to reality. My words of venom work. He takes a slice of pizza. "I doubt it. You'll get so fat I'll excommunicate you. Then you'll be the one crying." He takes a large bite.

I finish my first and take a second. There are two more left. I suddenly remember something. "Say, Karma, how did you know I live here?"

He swallows the food in his mouth. "It isn't hard to find out where my disciple lives. After all, I'll just have to follow her footsteps. She doesn't need to know." He snickers.

_Stalker!_ My brain rings up an alarm.

He takes another piece and gobbles the thing. "Sonic Ninja's kinda nice. Despite being so clichéd. Do you want me to spoil you for the plot?"

"Shut up." I glare at him.

"Too bad you are eating lunch on your own."

"Nope," I retort. "Isogai shows up and I didn't end up alone _at all_."

He stares at me. There he goes again. With his blank stare. I swear I'm gonna pry open his brain to see what is going on in it.

I wave my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Karma? What is wrong with you?"

He turns his back at me. I look at him, bewildered. _What is he up to?_

"Akari, do you… like Isogai?"

"Isogai?" I hold my chin. "He's a good friend. Of course I like him. I mean, I like all my friends."

"I didn't mean the kind of friendship like. I mean… never mind."

"Mean what?" I demand.

"Then…" he turns to looks at me. His liquid-gold eyes meet mine. "Who am I to you?"

"Eh?" I stare at him blankly. What is he trying to ask?

His eyes widen. He touches his forehead and laughs. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Hey!" I want to make him take back his words, though they are quite accurate. But he grabs his bag and leaves for the door. "Finish the pizza. See you tomorrow."

And Akabane Karma leaves me hanging like that. His words still linger in the air.

"_Who am I to you?"_

* * *

**Thank you for all your support and your reviews. Love it! I'm trying to speed up my chapters to chase up the manga. Countdown to less than 6 months before I enroll into any university that wants me (by then I don't even know if I got the time to write my stories *cries) **

**I think I'm entering too much romantic elements into the story instead of focusing on the canon story line. Is it too much? Please REVIEW to tell me how you think. Thanks! **

**Reviews:**

**Aoa1012: I don't think you're bad. Everyone has their own opinions and they have their rights to voice it out. (Poor Isogai, though ) Thank you for rooting for me and KarmaXAkari. **

**AssassinationXover: Thanks! Will continue as soon as possible, most probably once a week :D**

**Akai sora 13: I'm not sure if Akari will be more powerful than Karma. He is much more cunning than her. Actually I don't think she has any talent in becoming a powerful killer. She only have Taekwondo Black-Belt as her arsenal. That's why sometimes she can overpower Karma. It's ok. I don't think your English is that bad. English isn't mother tongue too **

**TailGatomonX3: Yes, I have read manga chapter 132. I am totally hoping that those two can become canon. Karma is definitely undergoing a change that he doesn't comprehend. Puberty? Hehe~~ **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Karma**

"Shit."

Karma curses as he walks home, fleeing from the awkward scene that his mouth has just created. The traitorous mouth of his, just complimented Akari that she looks pretty with her hair look down. His brain, of course, did not put down the order.

Akari is going to use this against him. He knows it for sure.

At night, he can't sleep. He tosses and turns on his bed. He forces his eyelids to close. But his mind always wanders back to the scene where she lies on top of him. The close proximity with her is irresistible. It is where he can see how blue her eyes are, how soft her skin is and how nice she smells. He bites his fingertips as he looks up at the ceiling. Why is he thinking like this? Why such perversion invades his mind?

Karma cracks his head thinking of any possible reasons to explain his situation. But to no avail.

His sharp mind has become dumb and dull whenever he thinks of her.

The next day, he wants to skip school. But somehow, his legs force him to walk to school. He sits in class, silently listening to Korosensei's teachings. Sometimes he gets bored and plays with his stationery. But his attention never fails to notice Akari. He glances at her whenever she doesn't notice. He doesn't know why but he just wants to see her face. Unlike him, she is completely focused on every lesson. Diligently she jots down any important notes into her trusty notebook. Nothing distracts her, not even what happened yesterday.

Karma waits. He waits for Akari to confront him, to ask him about what he means by saying that she looks pretty with her hair let down. But she doesn't come. She doesn't talk to him or ask him anything about Math.

Maybe she really does take it as a compliment. _But what I said… is it really a compliment or something else? _

He anticipates her to ask him because he too doesn't know why he says such things. Mean words and mocking sentences are the only things that come out of his mouth. It is his arsenal of mischief. For his mouth to betray him by saying a compliment, he fails to comprehend. He believes that she can answer his questions for him.

For the next few days, he continues to search for answers but fails. He cannot sleep at night because all he can think of is that dense girl. Her image is seared within his eyelids that whenever he closes his eyes, he always sees her. Then he makes a decision.

_If fighting against this weird condition of mine is useless, I might as well just go with the flow. Let it be a long period, as long as I can find out what is happening me, I'll do whatever it takes. _

Karma, after accepting the decision, starts to observe Akari, with hopes to find answers from her, since she is the cause of all his 'suffering'. _This girl is a virus, infecting me. I need the antidote from her. _He tells himself.

From his keen observation, he notices a few things of her, things that he would never have noticed if he isn't so focused on her.

~Akari creases her forehead whenever she is deep in thought. She looks like a young girl having wrinkles way too early.

~Her lips pout whenever she is upset about something, like when she wrongly answers the questions Korosensei hands out.

~She is an enthusiastic anime and manga lover. She always shares her passion with Fuwa. Karma hears that they are doing some cosplay lately.

~She has a tendency to hum music whenever she is doing something that interests her, like when Bitch-sensei passes out English homework which is her favourite subject.

~Her eyes glitter in happiness whenever she sees food: snacks, bentos—anything.

~She can interact with anyone in class. Karma prefers manipulation instead of interaction, especially Terasaka.

~During free time she would read papers filled with musical notes that Karma has no talent in.

These few days, Karma sees her in a new light. Despite being clumsy and dense, she is a cheerful person who enjoys others' company. Her cheerfulness is infectious. Whoever talks to her becomes cheerful as well. They lose their gloominess when she interacts with them. Or rather, Karma would say that Akari shines brightly wherever she goes. He can see a halo on her, a beautiful glow that is invisible to the naked eye except the eye in his mind.

His training with her has become rougher by day. She is agile, swift and ferocious. He likes it when he has to try even harder to dodge. It improves his skills. He believes he too is getting stronger. He never realized it is so much fun to train with her until now. When she succeeds in landing a third punch in his face, he enjoys it even though it hurts. He enjoys the time spent with her. Sometimes he wishes that it will never end.

Slowly he is getting a clear picture of what is going with him. Though he cannot be sure.

_Does this mean I treasure my time with her? Why? _

He cancels the training the next day to have some alone time for contemplation. Nagisa approaches him after school with a magazine that introduces the latest movie, Sonic Ninja. It isn't his favourite kind of movie but his favourite director directs it so he becomes interested. When Nagisa suggests that they should ask Korosensei to take them to Hawaii together for the movie premiere, he thinks 'why not?'. But before they have the octopus's consent, he hears Akari talking.

With Isogai.

The redhead feels uneasy. His heart is clutched tight by an invisible hand. Breathing becomes a difficult task for him. The mixed feelings overwhelm his entire system and he hates it. He wants to get rid of them. He wants to flush them down the toilet.

Karma's body moves before he can register it in his mind. His outstretched hand grabs Akari by her collar and pulls her away from Isogai. When his brain finally puts down the order for his hand to stop its movement, his eyes does not look at Akari. Instead they are fixated at the male class rep. He stares at the other boy.

Correction, Karma _glares_ at Isogai.

Isogai, despite being a nice guy and all, glares back. It is rare for such a nice guy to glare at people. Karma must have crossed a fine borderline that spells taboo.

_Akari is the taboo. _

Karma knows that Isogai likes her. And he does not want to have anything to do with Isogai, yet to anger him. _So what impels me to break that taboo and managed to piss off the Nice Guy of the Year?_

The redhead has a hunch that he is getting closer to the answers he seeks.

"Karma, what are you trying to do now? I'm going to have lunch with Isogai," Akari says. She glares at him.

All he can do now is to give her a sarcastic reply. "Exacting my revenge, of course."

"Eh?"

"We are going to Hawaii to watch a movie. Right, Nagisa?"

"I am not going to watch a movie with you—"

"It's Sonic Ninja."

She is instantly silenced. Her forehead creases in contemplation as usual. Then she balls her fists and with determination, says, "I. Am. Not. Going. With. Anyone. Of. You." And she leaves the place.

Karma loses interest in Isogai when Akari left so he goes to where Nagisa is. He can feel a hidden murderous intent from Isogai but pays no heed to it. _At least Akari doesn't hang out with Isogai… And why would I care about that? _

Korosensei has agreed on giving them a lift to Hawaii. Mobile Ritsu, a new form of their AI classmate, shows up in Nagisa's phone. She reminds him that he has to do something.

"Say, Ritsu," Karma mutters to Ritsu when he summons her to his phone. "You say you downloaded yourself into everyone's phones, right?"

"Yes," Ritsu replies with a cheerful tone.

Karma takes a deep breath. "Can you check whether Akari is ok? Don't tell anyone. Not even her."

Ritsu winks and gives him a thumbs-up. "Ok!" Luckily she doesn't impose any questions on his weird behaviour.

Karma knows he is weird for doing things like this. But he can't help himself. He admits he is worried about Akari. _God knows what trouble that idiot might end up in._ It's a natural instinct of his, to keep tabs on his disciple, to make sure she is safe and sound and doesn't get into any trouble. He sees it as one of the ways to look after her when he is not around. An idiot like that who acts accordingly to her emotions is bound to end up in some mess.

Karma zones out Korosensei's teachings on the way to Hawaii. He begins to contemplate his actions. Why is he so worried of her? His logical brain yells: _she is a big girl. She can take care of her own. _His heart says otherwise: _I need to protect her so that she doesn't get hurt._

When they reach Hawaii, Karma finally makes up the most logical reason he can think of. It sounds insane, yet it feels pretty sane.

_I can't bear with the thought of seeing her hurt. I don't want to lose her. _

Another question pops up.

_Why? Why do I care for her so much? Is it because she is my disciple? Or is there something more to it? Is it because she is a friend of mine? But even with Nagisa, I don't do such absurd things. _

When the movie starts, physically he is watching it but mentally his state of mind has flown off into a distant land, where Akari is there. He sees her, walking her way home, sometimes stop to admire the blue sky that stretches above her. He imagines her stomach growls in hunger and she stops by a shop for some delicious lunch.

How much he yearns to be with her right now.

He slaps his forehead. _Do I really want to be so close to her anytime? Why? _

At night, Karma is physically exhausted from travelling to Hawaii to and fro. Mentally exhausted because Akari wouldn't disappear from his mind. His parents have gone out for a candlelight dinner. He wouldn't want to be in the way. Pizza comes just in time and he takes one while he studies, just so he could get his mind off her.

Karma didn't expect anyone to call him when his phone rings. The caller ID is Akari's. He tentatively reaches out for his phone, hesitating whether should he pick up the call. In the end, he still did. He knows exactly what Akari wants. She would never call him even if her apartment explodes.

"_What's wrong, Akari-chan? Having problems with Math?"_

She pauses momentarily. _"Yes. Can you help me with it? I'm practically dying right now."_

He smirks. _"So does it mean you cannot live without me?" _

Silence over the phone. His words must have embarrassed her to her core. His smirk is wider.

"_Ok, I'll come over." _

"_Y-you'll what?!" _

"_See you in 5." _

Karma shuts the call before she can say no. He doesn't know why he would agree so easily to help her despite setting any terms.

_I wanted to see her. _

The thought resonates in his mind as soon as it pops up. _Now I'm getting ridiculous. _

Karma prepares any necessary stationery and puts them in a bag. He takes the pizza with him because he knows the dense girl hasn't eaten dinner yet. He walks leisurely to his disciple's apartment, where it is within the same housing area. He knows where it is because he followed her home one day when he got bored. She didn't even realize she was being followed. _Maybe I need to teach her to be more alert, huh? _

Her apartment is on the 10th floor in a 20-storey modern apartment. She must be rich to be able to afford such luxurious living. Karma stops before the dark-red wooden door and rings the doorbell. Akari opens the door a moment later. She is nothing out of the usual, wearing a plain shirt with slacks and her hair tied into a low ponytail at the back of her head.

Karma looks around. The apartment is small but it has everything essential: bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room and also a tiny balcony. "Neat." He walks to the study table where the Math homework lies. He briefly scans the question and says, "You don't know how to do this?"

"Yes," she replies softly. So unlike her.

Karma grabs a chair and begins solving the questions while Akari sits beside him and watches him. The question is easy for him and he solves it in a matter of minutes. "Done."

She gapes at him. He sighs and explains the questions to her thoroughly, as many times as it takes until she understands.

"I get it now!" she shouts happily. Then she shows him a thumbs-up. "Thanks Karma! You're so cool!" She grins widely.

Karma is taken aback by her reaction. He never expects her to compliment him that he is cool. _And she smiles so happily I've never seen it before. She looks so… cute._

_Cute? Is this how I think about her? _

Akari leaves her seat for something but he is absorbed in his thoughts.

_She thinks I'm cool. _He internally snickers for that. It's the first time someone says he is cool and it comes from her. He feels exceptionally happy.

"Karma, if you don't come here quickly, I'll finish the whole thing. Trust me; my stomach can handle the job perfectly. Then you'll cry for mercy as I finish the last bite right in front of you." Akari's voice snaps him back into reality.

Karma rises from his seat and takes a slice of pizza. "I doubt it. You'll get so fat I'll excommunicate you. Then you'll be the one crying."

"Say, Karma, how did you know I live here?"

"It isn't hard to find out where my disciple lives. After all, I'll just have to follow her footsteps. She doesn't need to know." _Wow I sound like a perverted stalker._

Karma takes another piece of pizza. "Sonic Ninja's kinda nice. Despite being so clichéd. Do you want me to spoil you for the plot?"

"Shut up." She glares at him.

"Too bad you are eating lunch on your own."

"Nope," she retorts. "Isogai shows up and I didn't end up alone _at all_."

Isogai. Eating with her.

Karma feels that his internal organs are twisting. His heart is being crushed again. Whenever he knows that Akari hangs out with the opposite gender, especially Isogai, the same condition happens. This is a perfect opportunity for him to find out why is this happening. He orders his brain to think as fast as it could, to analyze all the 'data' he collected so far.

The conclusion: _I'm jealous._

_I like Akari? _It comes out as a question. But he knows it is more than that.

_I like Akari. _It is a statement. Not a question. No doubts. No qualms. The light of the truth shines brightly at him.

He wants to laugh. For a person like him, who emphasizes more on mischief and pranks as daily self-entertainment, he is now irrefutably fallen for the girl who stands before him, clueless of what is happening to him.

The words blurt out of his mouth before he can stop them. "Akari, do you… like Isogai?"

"Isogai? He's a good friend. Of course I like him. I mean, I like all my friends."

"I didn't mean the kind of friendship like. I mean… never mind." He doesn't want to impose any more questions because he knows how unbelievably dense this girl is. He bets she probably doesn't know Isogai likes her, despite the latter being so obvious.

"Mean what?" she demands.

But his heart itches to enquire one more vital information. "Then…" he turns to look at her expectantly. Their eyes meet. Her eyes are a beautiful cerulean, innocent and pure, rid of any impurities. "Who am I to you?"

"Eh?" she stares at him blankly.

_Idiot. Complete idiot. _He laughs. Not at her, but at himself for asking a question she will never comprehend. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Finish the pizza. See you tomorrow."

Immediately, Karma leaves the place. As he walks home, one thought resonates in his skull, searing permanently in his brain. It will never be the same for him.

_I've fallen for a dense girl called Okumura Akari._

* * *

**I might post up to 2 or 3 chapters a week so that I can end the story before I enter university. I don't want another long hiatus (Also to quench my readers' thirst XD)**

**I believe I'm short in good vocabulary usage in this story. Trying my best to expand my vocab so that I can write better stories for you guys. Fighting! **

**This is an unusually short chapter that focuses solely on Karma. XD (Hmm… too short?) **

**The previous and future chapters will be stated with their respective POVs, except Akari's. Akari's POV will be using words such as 'I', 'me' and 'we' etc instead. **

**As usual, thanks for all the love and supports. Love y'all! All flames or praises are accepted.**

**Reviews: **

**Animeandmangafangirl: thanks for liking this story! Hope you have a nice college life :D**

**Guest: Hmm… I'm not sure yet. Nagisa sure is cuuuuute. (can you put down your name next time so I can acknowledge you? Thanks)**

**Aoa1012: I know right. She is just TOO dense. Thanks for loving the chapter. Don't worry, she'll understand… well, soon… XD**

**Akai sora 13: Thanks! Nagisa is an excellent stalker—I mean, observer. He'll probably find out before Akari does. Hehe… You're welcome! Thanks in advance to continue review my future chapters. :D**

**Scarlet0127: Please don't stalk me! Just kidding. Akari and Karma train during after school. It's ok if you overlooked because my chapters are kinda long. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Akari**

June 15. The fated day of a new transfer student to arrive to 3E.

To tell the truth, I am excited yet sort of terrified of the new transfer student. Ritsu came out as a very nice AI girl, but I doubt the next one will be as nice as her. She explains to the class that she is actually intended to join forces with the new transfer student to kill Korosensei but the plan is cancelled due to two reasons.

One, is that the student still requires further adjustments.

Two, is that Ritsu can never reach up to the student's capability because he is far stronger than she is.

The entire class isn't pleased to hear that.

I look at Karma. He doesn't seem to be unperturbed by it. He wears his impassive mask every day. A while ago, when he was at my home, he was acting so weird. He asked me questions that I yet to comprehend. When I asked him to explain the other day, he just shrugged it off with sarcasm.

This guy is getting on my nerves. I intend to find out why.

Our training after school isn't disrupted, though. He says he is teaching me to be more alert so that stalkers—like him—will never get a chance to assault me whenever I turn my back.

The guardian of the new kid comes into class and introduces himself as Shiro. His magic trick that made a pigeon appear on his hand frightens us. Korosensei, usually the fearless one in class—because no one can kill him—has used his liquefy trick and glues himself onto the corner of the ceiling.

"Ritsu-chan is telling all these scary stories and I got scared!" is his sole explanation for his chicken-ness.

The new kid emerges when Shiro calls for him. We watch anticipating as he shows up. Not through the door. But right through the classroom wall. Now there is a man-sized hole, which further deteriorates the condition of our class.

"Use the door, damn you!" the class shouts.

The boy, Horibe Itona, looks like an ordinary Third Grade Mid-Schooler if he hadn't just burst through the wall. He has pale greyish hair with glassy eyes. If he can emerge through a wall unscathed, he must be stronger than anyone else in the class. It would be a nice addition to the assassination if he isn't monster-like. Something tells me a storm is coming and we are not going to be excused from it.

What surprises us even more is when Itona claims that Korosensei and him are… they are…

"Brothers?!" the entire class gasps.

Well, the claim does not go without any authentication. We notice that both of them possess the same sweet tooth, eating hoards of sweets and snacks at the same time. They also have the same perverted interest in magazines. It's hard not to say that they're related in some way.

After school, we create a ring using desks in the class. It is not just any assassination that Itona is about to commit. It's a fight to death, an open assassination with all of us as the audience and the witnesses to Korosensei's impending death. The rules are clear. Anyone who exits the ring loses. And the audience's safety must be guaranteed.

I stand beside Karma, watching with anticipation as the fight about to begin. I wonder what Itona has under his sleeve that skyrockets his confidence, enough to challenge Korosensei head-on. His guardian, stands outside of the ring, looking as suspicious as his appearance.

The fight begins. Within the second, Korosensei's left arm drops to the ground with a splat. But that is only the beginning of the forthcoming shock that shakes us to our core.

Multiple white tentacles fling in the air. They sprout from Itona's hair, which make him look like a moody-teenage-boy version of Medusa.

That triggers something in Korosensei. His yellow face dyed pitch black, a sign that he is extremely outraged.

"Where?! Where did you get those TENTACLES?!" Korosensei's voice comes out raspy. Hell is about to break loose.

"We are not obligated to you that, Korosensei," Shiro explains. "But this ought to convince you. You are born from different parents, have different upbringings, yet both of you are still _brothers_."

So this is how it goes. Itona must have undergone the same process Korosensei did to get those tentacles. Technically they are created from the same mutations or experiments, so they are considered as 'brothers'.

"You and I need some talking." Korosensei's arm sprouts back.

Shiro raises his hand and a purple ray is emitted onto Korosensei. His figure freezes like it is hardened and Itona lurches forward to attack him. Itona's attacks are fast and hard upon impact. I feel the ground rumble every time his attack hits.

"Exposure to this pressured ray at close range triggers dilatant behavior in your cells. Your whole body freezes in an instant. We know all your weaknesses. You can't escape death."

_Korosensei…_

When the attacks stop, there is nothing left except a huge piece of old skin shedding. Korosensei has clung himself to the ceiling lamp, gasping and breathing heavily. For him to use his ultimate move, Itona must be strong.

_Thank god he's ok. _I shouldn't be having such thoughts. I should be rooting on the side of humanity that Korosensei finally meets his match. _But it doesn't feel right. _I don't know what I should be thinking right now. By logical terms, Korosensei needs to die to secure the fate of humanity. But after so much time spent with him, Korosensei isn't the kind of bad guy anyone would want to kill.

I cup my hands over my mouth to make my voice louder. "Korosensei, keep fighting! Don't lose!" I yell. My classmates stare at me, looking at me like I'm some lunatic. But they know I'm right. They are feeling what I'm feeling.

They don't want Korosensei to lose either.

I don't know if Korosensei heard me. He is too preoccupied in the battle to even look at us. He dodges every attack as fast as he could. Clearly he isn't in his best state.

"You shed your skin," Shiro says. "But there is a weakness in it. Molting expends a lot of energy. Therefore, your speed decreases dramatically. And also when you grew back that arm, you used up quite a bit of stamina as well. You and Itona should be evenly matched by now. However, your tentacles' efficiency is greatly cut down because of your mental state. The shock of an unexpected tentacle must have shaken you. It's obvious Itona's in the lead." Shiro releases the purple ray once more. "Also, he has the support of his guardian."

Korosensei visibly stiffens. Itona charges forward with his tentacles and cuts off a few of Korosensei's legs right after he moves in time. Seeing the damage he received is severe, Korosensei collapses to the ground, taking a breather.

_This is bad. If this keeps up, Korosensei might really… might really…_

_Die. _

I don't want him to die. Even if he is going to end the world next March. Even if saving him means jeopardizing humanity.

An unbeknownst feeling hits me at my core. I am supposed to be happy that someone finally managed to kill Korosensei. But I'm sad that he has to die. Mixed feelings war in me. I am beginning to doubt my purpose here. I don't want him to die. I don't want to lose such a reliable teacher that supports and believes in us when no one else does.

"I'm not letting Korosensei die. Not just yet!" The words blurt out of me. Before I can register what is going on, I find myself inside the ring, standing in between Korosensei and Itona, arms outstretched to protect the octopus. I hear gasps spreading across the room. I hear their desperate cries for me to get away.

But I am determined. I'm not going to move, not going to falter. I steel myself to glare at Itona, whose attacks stop because I am in the way. He knows well if he hits me, he loses and I will die for sure.

"Akari-chan," Korosensei's voice is feeble. "Please get out of the way before—"

"No." I give a stern reply without even looking at him. I keep my eyes on Itona.

I grit my teeth. I am not just determined; I am pissed off. "I don't give a damn who you think you are, Itona, but you can't just barge into the class on the first day and kill Korosensei. All of us," I spread my arms around the room, gesturing at my classmates. "All of us work so hard to find Korosensei's weaknesses to exploit them for our usage. I enjoy the time spent in this class. I enjoy the time where we study even harder than the main campus students would. I enjoy the time where we plot a myriad of plans to assassinate the yellow octopus yet still fail to do so. So, until the deadline comes, we 3E will _kill_ Korosensei in our own way. We don't need some snot nose brat with his arrogant pain-in-the-ass guardian to interfere our plans. I don't care if Earth is about to end. We still got plenty of time till March. By then I assure you, we _will _kill him with our own hands. So either you play by our rules or you leave."

The class is silent. The silence is unnerving, but it doesn't bother me. I don't look at my classmates to see the emotions on their faces. I don't even care. I'm not the kind of person who stands by and watches but refuses to voice out any objections. I know if I don't, I will regret.

Itona, however, looks genuinely angered by my speech. One of his tentacles flail towards me and I cover myself with my arms. I'm ready to withstand the pain that comes with it. I hear someone yells my name. _Karma? _

The next second I am standing behind Korosensei, with one of his tentacles wrapped around my waist. I look at the tall unwavering figure in front of me.

"Thank you, Akari-chan. I won't let myself die here either. I'm still waiting for the day when you are able to kill me. And I still need to see my students graduate. So I cannot die here," Korosensei says with a tone of gratitude. He places me outside of the ring, where Rio and Megu immediately come to my aid. They don't have time to reprimand me yet because the battle is still going on.

From Itona's look I can tell he isn't pleased. His tentacles go full throttle, and in that split second I thought Korosensei is a goner. But the white tentacles melt into liquid as they come into impact with the spot where Korosensei is standing. On the floor is a green rubber knife, which works perfectly against Itona's tentacles. Anti-sensei material works against him too.

Korosensei counterattacks by trapping Itona in his old skin. He throws the boy out of the window where he lands on the soft grass.

"You lose, Itona-kun," Korosensei says victoriously. Green stripes on his face shows that he is confident. "You're out of the ring. If you want to kill me, just like Akari-chan said, you needa play by 3E's rules. Stay and learn with everyone in class, something that cannot be easily measured by crunching numbers. The experience gap between you and me is big because I have lived a little longer than you and know a little more. I became a teacher to pass that on to you. If you don't take my experience from me in this classroom, you will never beat me."

Itona's glassy eyes turn into mean and bloodlust-tinted. His tentacles turn black, something which even Korosensei has never seen before. He launches forward for another attack, but drops to the ground lifelessly in mid-air.

Shiro has hit him with some paralyzing shot. He retrieves the boy and makes his leave. Of course, not without leaving words like "I'll be back to kill you!". For Shiro's case, he rephrased the entire sentence with pretty words but does not make it lose its actual meaning.

* * *

I go home late today not because of training with Karma, but because we 3E has requested Karasuma-sensei to sharpen our blades for assassination. 3E has finally come to a realization that we need to be the ones to kill Korosensei, not anyone else. We need to improve ourselves to kill him the best we can. Korosensei has yet to tell us his past and we decide to find the answers on our own. First day of additional training and Karasuma-sensei forces us to climb a rope dangling from a tall tree. Talk about harsh.

I know Karma is behind me because I can hear his footsteps. He probably did it on purpose so that I know he's tailing me. When we reach the T-junction to go our own separate ways, he calls my name. I turn around, only to meet a very serious Karma, who is also looking angry. Before I can ask what is wrong with him, he shoves me to the wall. Both of his hands touch the wall, locking me within his arms. Liquid-gold orbs glare at me. I shudder. _What is he trying to do?_

"Karma?" my voice comes out weaker than I expected.

He grits his teeth. "Are you insane? What kind of an idiot jumps into a heated battle and almost gets her killed? If Korosensei isn't there, I'd be attending your funeral now, damn it!"

"That idiot is me. But I'm fine now" is what I want to say. But my mouth remains closed. I can't avert my eyes from his. His eyes spark up an internal seething rage, but hidden behind it is endless worries and solicitude.

_He's worried about me. _

I take the courage and apologize. "I'm sorry."

He lowers his head. I cannot read his face. "Stop being so reckless. Think of yourself before others. Whatever you do, just don't get yourself killed. There are plenty of people who care for you more than you know. You will break their hearts if you got hurt or killed. Whenever you are in trouble, don't charge in head on. If you think you can't handle it, just run. I'll handle the rest."

He pauses. "I will not forgive you if you get hurt on purpose. I…" he stutters, which is a rare phenomenon. "I cannot afford to lose you. So please stay away from hazards and dangers. It's my only wish. Please."

I don't know how to respond. I stare at his lowered head, which still refuses to lift up. Gently I stroke his red hair and he stiffens. "I promise I won't get hurt. I'll take good care of myself." I squat down so that I can see his face. His eyes widen when he sees me. "So you have to take good care of yourself too. The same rule applies for you. Don't commit any unnecessary suicide like the one you use to kill Korosensei. Don't get hurt because your loved ones will be saddened. I don't want to see you get hurt too. So, promise me?" I lift up my right pinkie. He stares at it for a moment and hooks his pinkie with mine.

"I promise," he murmurs.

I smile. "Whoever breaks it first will… become the personal maid for a month!" _I hope I'm not the one to do so._

He smiles. "It's a deal."

His head rests on mine. I can feel his breath against my skull. The close proximity makes my cheeks warm up. My heart is thumping wildly against my ribcage and I don't know why.

After a while Karma stands and I too. My face is still warm and I cover it my hands so that he doesn't notice. I don't want him teasing me about it. _What's going on with me? _I slap my cheeks.

Karma raises his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I wave my hands in dismissal.

He smirks. "Don't fall in love with me, Akari-chan."

"S-shut up!" I yell, but it only aggravates the situation. My cheeks become hotter.

He laughs. My fists are balled up to punch him out of submission. His laughter dies abruptly as he stares at something behind me. I finally realize people are standing behind me. They are so not here to say hi.

There are six of them. All are bulky men in high-schoolers uniform. I recognize some of them are the previous ruffians that Karma defeated. Wow, they have guts to come back for revenge.

Karma pulls me behind him. "What's wrong, guys? You lost?"

The one who had a lot of piercings now has a huge hole in his nose, making it look crooked. "That's him! That's the one who beat us up with his girlfriend!"

"Seriously, it took you like months to get back at me? Lame." Karma snickers.

The one with green hair shouts. "You're outnumbered now. 6 against 2. Why don't you surrender and let us play with your cute girl there?"

I hate to admit it, but the ruffian is right. We are greatly outnumbered. But I really am pissed of what they think of me. I'm not some play toy, asshole!

Karma is seething. "What the hell did you just say?" He balls up his fist and raises it aloft in a swift move to punch the man.

But I grab his hand. I run and drag him with me, fleeing the scene. It takes him a while to keep up my pace. I don't bother to let go of his hand because the moment I do he will run straight to the ruffians. We run as far as we can, making sure they didn't chase up to us. When I'm finally out of breath, we stop at a corner covered from street view. Both of us breathe heavily.

"Akari," Karma says between pants. "What are you… doing?"

"Saving your… life, you dumbass…" I lean against a wall. "I thought… you promised you won't… get hurt… plus I promised… to flee whenever… I can't handle the situation."

He slaps his forehead in exasperation and laughs. "Didn't I say leave it to me?"

"You are bound to get hurt. 6 against 1? Please. There's no way you can do it. You get hurt, you break the promise, you'll be my personal maid for a month. I can't wait to see you in an apron. But I can't stand to see you get hurt."

"Wow, I didn't know you worried about me so much, Akari-chan. Is it because you love me?"

My cheeks redden. "You really have to stop your teasing." I take my water bottle and roll it against my cheeks to cool it down. "Karma, there are walls that you cannot break with sole arrogance. One day, you will encounter one and you'll realize that egoism is the least you need. Think about it."

He is silenced. I peek out from our spot and glance at the street. No one is there. I walk out and he follows me. We find ourselves far from our housing area. We would need to take the train to return to our home. On the way, Karma says nothing. He is being awfully quiet, which scares me. He is never the quiet type whenever I'm around because he will find all means to tease and humiliate me to my core.

We reach the T-junction once more. I am about to wave goodbye before he stops me. "Akari, I think they will be back," he says nonchalantly. "I believe they will target you first since you're weaker than me."

No. It's not because I'm weak. It's because they assume I'm your girlfriend after you beat them up.

"Then what do you suggest?" I say.

He touches his chin. "I'll sleep over your place tonight just so that no one comes bothering you. I can't save you if they suddenly appear at your doorstep."

I gape at him. _Are you serious? _

"Yes, I'm serious." Though his smirk doesn't disappear. He seems to be enjoying tormenting me mentally.

_Crap. What did I get myself into? _

"No," I reject him. I blush at the thought. "You are not coming to my place for some sleep over. A boy and a girl alone in the apartment at night can be very disastrous—"

"How disastrous?" His breath tickles my face as his are only a few inches from mine. I don't know when he gets this close. I back away from the proximity between us and avert my eyes from him.

"N-no means no," I stammer. His smirk gets wider. "If you are really that worried, I'll just ask Megu or Ri-chan to come over."

"Three girls aren't good enough against 6 large men."

"I'll just call Kaede and Kanzaki-san too. And even Fuwa-san and—"

"I'll meet you at your place in 30 minutes. Bye~" Karma gleefully walks back to his house, leaving me hanging there.

"K-K-Karma you annoying jerk!"

* * *

**Once again, much love to readers, supporters and reviewers.**

**Reviews:**

**Silversapphire34523: Thanks!**

**Scarlet0127: Sorry for confusing you. Will do my best to amend my mistakes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Akari**

I sit on my sofa, pouting. Damn that Karma. I didn't even agree to let him sleep over at my place. What if someone finds out? If Rio finds out, I'll be skewered with thousands of questions and teases.

But that's the least of my problems.

_What if he tries to tackle me when I'm asleep? I'll be defenseless. What if… what if…_

I slam my face with a pillow and scream in it. I should have rejected him hard when I had the chance. A girl and a boy alone at night can spell countless troubles.

I can imagine Karma, looming over me when I'm asleep, with his devilish horns and tail. His perverted hands stretch out to grab me.

"Idiot!" I chide myself.

I rummage through my kitchen cupboards and pull out a hard bamboo stick. This can serve as self-defense if he tries to do anything funny.

The doorbell rings and I peek through the door hole. Karma stands there nonchalantly, with a bag on his shoulder. He changed out from his uniform into his usual clothes. I hesitate to open the door. But I do it anyway.

"Hi, Akari-chan," greets Karma. He steps in and his bag plops to the ground with a loud thud. The bag must carry a lot of stuff.

"Your parents allow you to stay over a girl's place?" I ask conspicuously.

He shrugs. "They went to India. Only be back by next week."

No wonder he can make such bold requests.

"So, where do I sleep tonight?" Karma smirks. "I know. _Your bed_."

"My bed is cursed that any boys sleep on it will be doomed to death. Unless you have the guts to try it, face my stick's wrath." I point my bamboo stick at him. "You sleep at the sofa."

"Well~" he inches closer to me. "I wouldn't mind getting cursed if I get to sleep with _you_."

I slam my stick at his head and he dodges. Curse his quick reflexes.

I ignore him and open the refrigerator door to get my salad. I prepared it this morning for my dinner. It contains lettuce, cherry tomatoes, capsicums, onions, a dash of pepper and lemon and also olive oil. I close the door with my foot. "Did you eat dinner, Karma?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Nope. I'm hoping for some take-outs." Karma plops himself at the sofa. "Unless you have ingredients that I can cook for dinner."

I stare at him with disbelief. "You cook?"

"Yes I cook." He stares back at me. He walks to the fridge and open it. "My parents aren't around often so I have to cook my own food." He takes out a carton of eggs, two tomatoes and a salmon slab I keep for tomorrow's dinner. "You don't mind if I cook dinner, right?"

My mouth is full of salad and I nod. Let's see how well he can cook.

Karma beats the eggs and heats up the frying pan. He cuts the tomatoes into tiny cubes and sautés them in the pan. Then he pours the egg in. In a swift move, he finishes the tomato scrambled eggs and places it on a plate. He cuts the thick salmon slab into half and marinate them with some herbs. His movements are so fluid and smooth in searching for ingredients that it is hard to believe he just visited my apartment twice. He sets the fish aside and retrieves another item from the fridge. He cuts the lettuce-half into slices—the other half is in the salad I'm eating. Then he sautés them with some olive oil and salt.

"You don't have rice?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Ran out of it yesterday," I reply. That's why I'm eating salad today. I have to remind myself to buy some tomorrow.

Karma returns to the salmon. He sautés both slabs in olive oil. I can smell its delicious scent and my stomach growls in correspondence. When he is done, he serves the dishes on the kitchen island. I take out the cutleries needed from a drawer. I think I'll keep the remains of my salad for later.

I try to contain myself when I see the food, especially when Karma is beside me, smirking and watching my every move.

"Go on," He says. "_Itadakimasu._"He begins eating his salmon.

"_Itadakimasu_." I eat my share of the food. It feels like heaven is melting in my mouth. "This is delicious."

"Thank you," he mutters.

"You're such a good cook." Unlike me, who can't cook well unless I follow step-by-step the recipes in the cookbooks I pile up in the corner of the kitchen.

"Well, if I'm such a good cook…" he looks at me. "Why don't I cook for you _every night_?"

_Shit. I fell into his trap again._

I pretend I hear none of that. "What? I can't quite hear what you just said."

He laughs. "Pretend all you want. But I know you want it too—"

I stuff his opened mouth with lettuce. "Eat." He swallows and smirks.

_Idiot! I let a wolf into my apartment and he's going to stick to me forever!_

I wash the dishes when we are done while he lounges at the sofa, playing with his video game. There's still some time left and I do my homework. Thankfully I don't need Karma's help in any. He's reading his book at the sofa when I finish. I look at the time. It's already 11. I remember I decided to sleep early today because I have a movie date tomorrow morning.

Karma notices that I'm going to bed. I bet his brain is plotting mischievous plans again. I close the door but he stops it with his hand. I left my defense stick outside.

"Akari-chan, you're going to bed but you're not inviting me?" He says. "How sad."

I push against the door. "_My _bed. I'm the one sleeping on it. No one else."

He pushes against my force and I am pushed away. The door flings open. Before I can stop him he jumps onto my bed. He plops his head on _my_ pillow and covers himself with _my _blanket.

"GET OFF!" I shout. He stares at me, the annoying smirk widens.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." He pats the spot next to him, which is just enough to fit another thin person. "There's another spot here."

I glare at him viciously. Murderous intent surges inside me. But I lose the energy to fight him. I take out an extra pillow and a blanket from my cupboard and walk to my sofa. It isn't the best place to sleep but unless I want to sleep on the cold floor and have a backache instead, the sofa seems to be a decent choice. I switch off the lights and sleep on the sofa. My legs are too long to fit and they dangle in mid-air. I try to push away the fact that Karma is sleeping on _my_ bed and the possibility of him tackling me when I'm asleep. I keep my stick near me just in case.

In dreamland, something warm touches me as a sweet smell gushes into my nostrils. I hear a person's whispers.

"_Sweet dreams, Akari-chan_."

* * *

**Karma**

Karma lies on Akari's bed, inhaling her scent that covers it. It is the alluring smell of lavender, the one he smelled when she lands on top of her.

What she did today scares him. He felt his heart could break through its ribcage when he saw Itona flung his tentacle at her. He was scared. He was afraid he might lose her. She was just in front of him yet he couldn't move to pull her out of the way. Thankfully Korosensei protected her.

He couldn't believe how carefree she was after she survived the life-and-death situation just now. Karma can't take it anymore. He yelled at her for being so reckless. He chided her for being an idiot.

_I cannot afford to lose you_.

He didn't want Akari to see how angry and sad yet depressed of him so he lowered his head. He didn't expect her to stroke his hair. It was such a gentle move and he loved it. She even made him to do a pinkie-swear so that both of them will never throw away their lives for nothing.

She smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Karma wants to be closer to her. He wants to see that smile again. He also wants to protect her whenever he can so that that smile of hers never fades.

So he makes a bold suggestion to sleep over at her place for the night, albeit it sounds more like a demand.

He wants to see more faces of her. Of her reluctance when he makes annoying demands. Of her helplessness whenever he teases her to no end. He even cooks for her so that he can see the satisfaction on her face when she eats food.

Karma knows the stubborn oaf wouldn't give in to his demands when he wants her to sleep with him on the same bed. When he is sure that she is soundly asleep, he kneels beside the sofa. He watches her. She looks peaceful and silent.

_And cute._

He is not some perverted stalker that tackles girls in their sleep. He just wants to see how she looks like when she sleeps. He wants to record all of this into his mind. Images of her different faces sear permanently into his brain.

Karma doesn't know how long he watched her. He yawns. It's time for him to sleep too. He decides not to occupy the bed.

Gently and slowly, he carries the sleeping maiden into his arms, bridal-style. She is not disturbed and continues to dwell in dreamland. Thank god or else it will be certain death for him.

He puts her onto her bed and covers the blanket over her. His hand brushes away the hair that lingers on her face. His forehead touches hers and he whispers.

"Sweet dreams, Akari-chan."

* * *

**Akari**

The next morning I wake up when my alarm rings. I look out from the window. It's a pleasant morning.

Last night I had a horrible dream that Karma was staying over in my place and he has occupied my bed. I wake up in my bed so it means the dream isn't real. I walk out of my room with a carefree look on my face—

"What the hell?!"

Karma is on the sofa, sleeping.

So what happened last night isn't a dream at all. I think I'm gonna cry.

I sigh. At least he didn't tackle me when I'm aslee—

_Hold up!_

If last night is real, then I'm supposed to be on the sofa, instead of the bed. There's no way I'd sleepwalk to my bed and kick him off it. He would have shaken me awake. Only one explanation.

I point my stick at his face. "You perverted scoundrel. You t-tackled me when I'm asleep?"

Of course he doesn't reply. He's still asleep.

_Crap. Why didn't I wake up when he did that? _

My stick lingers over his head. But I drop it and sit cross-legged beside the sofa, frustrated at how oblivious I was. I glare at him, hoping my intense glare would jolt him awake. However, my glare eases the longer I see his face. He looks completely different. Awake, he is the most energetic prank who finds any opportunity to trick people for his entertainment. Asleep, he looks quiet, peaceful and… and…

_Adorable? _

I smile. "Who knew you can be so adorable, huh?" I reach out to pinch his cheek.

Suddenly, his eyes snaps open and he's awake. I'm surprised and fall onto my back.

He rubs his eyes and yawn. "Good morning, Akari-chan. I know I'm that handsome when I sleep but that doesn't mean you have to look at me like that. I'm so scared I will get tackled in my sleep."

I am too focused on easing the pain on my back to retort him. _Damn you_.

I glare at him. "You carried me to my bed when I'm asleep?" I spit it out venomously. He stays undaunted.

"Did I? Hmm…" He rubs his chin. "I can't seem to remember."

_Liar. _

I decide not to let him fool me around and get myself cleaned up. When I get dressed, Karma is playing his video games on the sofa. The doorbell rings and I go open it. But I freeze the moment I reach out for the doorknob.

I have completely forgotten the fact that Karma is still in my house. If I open the door now, Nagisa and the others will know he slept in my place for the night. And Rio won't stop asking me about questions. Then Megu will chide me for being so reckless. And then the whole 3E will know about this. My reputation is over!

I pull Karma from the sofa into my room. He stares at me. "Stay here and don't come out until I say so."

"Why?" He never stops finding the chance to mock me. "You're afraid to let everyone know of our relationship?"

"There is no _relationship_ between us. Get that out of your head."

"I'm hurt, Akari-chan. After all we've been through."

I refrain myself from strangling him.

"Aka-chan!" I hear Rio yell.

"You come out from the room and I'll skin you." I close the bedroom door behind me. I take a deep breath before I open the front door. I cross my fingers, hoping nothing goes wrong.

I open the door.

* * *

**Isogai**

Isogai is glad to see Akari in the morning. She looks nice today because she wears casual attire consists of a pair of short jeans and a sleeveless button-up blouse. He wants to compliment her but he doesn't want to be teased by Maehara or Nakamura.

Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, Maehara, Kataoka, Sugino, Kanzaki, Akari and he are going out for a movie today since they have no school today. He actually intended to go out with Akari alone to know more about her but she invited everyone else. He sighs. His plans are not going well for him but it's worth a shot. As long as he gets to hang out with her, he doesn't mind how big their entourage is.

"Morning guys!" Akari says.

"Morning, Aka-chan!" Rio says. "Took you long enough to open the door."

She sheepishly rubs her head. "Eh… I got occupied by something."

"Let's go for some breakfast! I'm hungry!" Sugino suggests.

"Dessert!" Kaede chirped.

Kataoka sighs. "No one eats desserts for breakfast, Kayano."

"Let's go for some ramen. I know a place," Isogai suggests and they agree.

"Ok then," Akari says. "Let's go—"

Her sentence hangs in mid-air when someone else emerges from her apartment. He stands beside her; the apparent smirk on his face looks victorious. Akari freezes.

"Count me in too," says Karma, who has walked out from somewhere in her apartment.

"K-Karma?!" everyone gasps.

Isogai couldn't believe his eyes. Karma is there. _In_ her apartment. _Why is he here? What's he doing here? What is he up to? _Questions pop up in his mind. He glances at Akari for answers but she has frozen, shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kataoka berates.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa murmurs.

Rio raises her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're—"

Isogai can hear the answer reverberating in his skull but he refuses to acknowledge it.

_Are Akari and Karma so close now? Are they d-dating?_

_It hurts, it hurts_, his heart yells.

His world is turned upside down. His heart continues to yell pain. Breathing becomes painful for him. His lungs are on fire.

_Why?_

"Oh?" Karma smirks. "Akari didn't tell you? I slept here last night."

They gape at him. "Y-you s-s-slept h-here?"

"YOU WHAT?!" Kataoka shouts.

_It hurts it hurts it hurts._

Isogai feels someone is stabbing his heart again and again. Every second as he sees Karma in front of him, the stabbing continues. It hurts so bad he is crying on the inside. He wants to punch something. Specifically, Akabane Karma. He wants to believe that Karma is lying. But the look on the redhead's face, that victorious smug, seems to be directed at Isogai.

Is Karma trying to piss Isogai off by doing so?

_He likes her? _

After some deep contemplation, Isogai finally understands.

Karma is declaring war against him. He likes Akari just as much as Isogai. He wants her.

He refuses to believe that Karma and Akari are dating until he hears it from her. Until Akari confirms the truth. He knows he still stand a chance if she is single.

Isogai steels himself to make a decision. He will confront his love rival. If Karma wants a war, then so be it. He'll give him one. He's not giving up without a fight.

Isogai Yuuma is not letting go of Akari even if the world wants her.

* * *

**Akari**

I can't believe this is happening. Why the hell did I expect Karma to obey me when he usually doesn't?

I freeze at my spot, unable to move or speak. Karma continues to answer their questions with exaggerated truth. Yes, he slept here but can't he just lie so that I won't get massacred by Kataoka later? And Rio. I swear that mouth of hers is going to skewer me.

"So does this mean you guys are together now?" Maehara asks. He gives Isogai a look. Isogai doesn't look back at him. Instead he is staring at Karma with hostility. Like he wants to rip the redhead apart. I don't know why but I pretty much feel the same now.

"Well~" Karma leaves the sentence hanging. Everyone's interests perks up.

"Yes… is what I want to say, but no," Karma replies. He shrugs his shoulders. "I lied. I didn't sleep over last night. I just came by to give her some stuff and leave."

_What?_

"Why you'd lie?"Sugino asks.

Karma smirks. "It was fun seeing you guys flustered and all."

"Huh?" Rio glares at him. "So this is all for nothing? I thought Aka-chan finally found a boyfriend."

"Rio!" Megu chides her. Nagisa sighs.

Kanzaki looks at her watch. "Guys, if we want to catch the movie we have to move now. Some of us haven't eaten yet." They nod and gesture me to follow.

"I'll catch up later. Meet you guys downstairs," I say. They go without me.

Karma still stands there, looking bored. I glare at him. "What are you trying to do? First you tell the truth then you say you lied? Is this some kind of a play to you? Am I a fool to you?" I spit at him. I'm angry. I don't know what he is up to but he sickens me.

He sighs. "You're the one who doesn't want anyone to know."

"Then you shouldn't have said anything in the first place. You shouldn't even come out!"

"That's quick for you to dismiss our love."

"There is no love!"

His face closes in on mine. I avert my eyes from him. "Really?" he asks, smirking. "Don't worry. I'll find out."

Again with the nonsense. I am about to yell at him when he grabs his bag and makes his leave. He stops by the door. Liquid-gold orbs pierce through me as they stare at me.

"Do you really think everything around you is as simple as friendship?" He asks. But he doesn't wait for any reply. "There are people who see you more than just friends."

_See me more than just friends? Enemies? Rivals? No wait…_

"There are people who like me. Not just a friend. It's more to a romantic relationship, is it?" I get his question and ask him back. I try to think who they are.

He laughs. "You're not dense as people think you are. But I doubt you'll find out who they are."

I look at him as I slowly string the pieces of the puzzle together. I can't get a clear picture yet but I know somehow Karma fits into all this. "Are you—"

"Yes, you idiot. I'm one of them." He steps towards me. I back up until I hit a wall. He is so close I can hear his breathing. "I treasure the rival-like friendship among us but I want more than that. I want to advance it to another level. In short, I want you to be my girlfriend."

_Y-you w-want w-what?! _I scream in my mind. I don't know how to react. I've never give much thought to having romantic affairs with anyone because I am satisfied with my present peaceful, normal nerdy life. I know I'm blushing because my heart hammers hard against my ribcage. The little wild thing wants to break free into Karma's embrace. I slap my cheeks.

He smirks and steps away. "I lied."

_Y-you whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_

"The look on your face is amusing. I'll keep that in mind."

_So I'm a form of amusement now?!_

He moves in time before I can punch him. "See ya'." He waves goodbye and leaves. I watch silently as his figure disappears into the lift.

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_

What is he trying to do? Is he making fun of me? So he lied that he wants to advance our relationship into a romantic one? He lied about the entire 'someone-likes-me-more-than-just-a-friend' thing?

"Akabane Karma you pissed me off!" I shout at the ceiling. He can't hear me of course.

But I have to admit. I did feel a little bit of joy when he said that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. Does this mean I have some feelings for him?

Everything he said. His behavior. His attitude. His treatment towards me. It's a little bit different than before. I didn't take extra caution because I took him for granted. I assumed it is how he interacts with people. But I was wrong. He never did that stuff with other girls. He rarely talks to them. He doesn't tease them. The only one of the opposite gender who he interacts most is me.

Is he playing some mind games with me to exact revenge? Am I delusional that he likes me?

The need for me to find out is intense. It sparks up the flame of intrigue within me. I doubt he will tell if I ask. I have to find other means then.

Deep in my subconscious, my sixth sense yells at me that _Karma likes me._

* * *

**Chapter 9 is up! As promised, 2 chapter a week so that it won't fall into hiatus even if I enter university in Sept. Crossed my fingers and hope for the best that I can finish this story as soon as possible. **

**Thanks for the reviews, readers, and supports!**

**Reviews:**

**Silversapphire34523: thanks for the bunny! It's adorb **

**Akai sora 13: Thanks! You can fangirl all you want on the reviews **

**Scarlet0127: Thanks for your support! XD**

**Animeandmangafangirl: thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Akari**

"There, there," says Rio sympathetically as she pats my head. "You needa get some rest you know. Being sick and all."

I glare at her. "This is all your fault!" I retort. "If you hadn't suggested that we eat ice cream after school, we wouldn't get soaked in the rain and I wouldn't get a cold right now!"

Rio shrugs. "I'm perfectly well."

"That's because your house is just nearby!"

Today is the day of the Interclass Ball Sports Competition. 3E boys are to have a baseball duel with the school's baseball team. Meanwhile, 3E girls will face the girls' school basketball team. Technically, it wouldn't be called a duel because the board chairman uses this as the opportunity to further degrade us and to increase the contempt of the main campus students against 3E. Megu is leading the girls and I am so happy to see her in lead. I'm excited to play with them even though I'm not good in basketball. Unfortunately, I fell sick yesterday night and here I am now, lying on my sofa, cuddled in my warm blanket, face pale white, body temp burning a few degrees higher.

Rio came by to visit me before she heads out to school. She apologizes to me but I'm still angry at her.

She sighs. Then her eyes lit up. "I know what can ease you up." She pulls out her cellphone. Grinning evilly, I have a hunch what she is trying to do. "Why don't I give a call to Karma to visit you? Maybe he can lift your moo—"

I throw a pillow at her face. "Say that again I'll strangle you." She laughs.

Ever since they found out Karma was in my apartment, Rio and Megu have been pestering me about it. The entire class actually buys most of Karma's lies. However, Megu isn't pleased. She hates the idea that Karma is in my apartment. I'm dubious she _suspects_ Karma is there for another reason. I hope she never finds out. These days she's been grilling me with warnings. She chides me for letting a boy enter my place without any self-awareness. I know she worries a lot so I promised her never ever let a boy enter my place again. She's a stern mother and I like her that way.

Rio is the opposite. She keeps on asking about embarrassing questions, trying hard to peel the secrets off me one by one. I too suspects she knows there is more to Karma's 'story'. She asks about our relationship and if we did anything extremely intimate with each other. For every query she throws at me, I try to hide the blush in my cheeks whenever I recall that night. I wonder how she can think of questions like that. For example, "did you hold hands" and "did you touch each other" and "did you explore each other physically". Of course, I refuse to answer them. I can't let both of them know what happened that night. I'll be damned to let them find out.

Karma seems to be very proud of himself since that night. He looks like he has accomplished a difficult mission. Lately, his teases kicked up a notch. He finds any possibility to tease me. Somehow, he didn't mention about a certain subject.

"_I want you to be my girlfriend."_

The words reverberate in my skull whenever I see him. My cheeks become hot and I have to cool them down with my water bottle. With his keen perception, Karma probably noticed it already but never said a word about it.

I have been cracking my skull to figure him out ever since. I steel my guts to ask him but fail to do so every day because whenever I see him, I'll remember his words and I end up stuttering. He would laugh like I've said a very funny joke.

_Damn him. _

Because of him, I end up having insomnia because I am too preoccupied in putting the puzzle pieces together. Almost every night I think of him, recalling his actions and behaviour towards me. I hope I can find out some clues or hints from his daily activities but he sure knows how to use it against me. He probably knows I'm watching him so he acts nonchalantly around me to avoid me digging his deepest darkest secrets. But I'm determined. I'm gonna dissect him and discover his secrets.

Isogai, however, changed a little lately. He becomes more eager to be around me. He offers himself to teach me if I encounter any difficulties in my studies. He often invites me to lunch, which I accept joyfully. We would always eat at the ramen shop near my house. Seira-san is glad to see us there. We would chat over any interesting subjects such as Korosensei's antics. Sometimes he would tell jokes that crack me up.

But I am not that dense to not notice the minimal changes on his face whenever he interacts with me. He seems to be most cheerful talking to me compared to when he speaks to other people. I have taken heed of Karma's words when he says there are people who like me more than just a friend, albeit the validity hasn't been authenticated yet. I notice he has a pink blush on his face when he sees me. At first I thought it was because of the heat but the pink never dyes his face any other time of the day. I begin to wonder. Does he do that only when he sees me? I also used to dismiss the fact of his enthusiasm towards me is because he is a nice and helpful person. But now I think otherwise.

_Does Isogai like me? _

The wild thoughts ingrain in my mind, its roots grips tightly to my brain, refusing to let go. I begin to think that the thoughts aren't just my wild imagination; they are true facts.

_Wonderful, Okumura Akari, you just stepped into the land of teenage puppy love romance. Your feet are deep in the mud and you can never pull it out anymore._

Thanks to Akabane Karma, I'm going to suffer through nights of insomnia because I can't get the fact people like me out of my head.

Rio has left after realizing she's going be late for the match. Ritsu appears in my phone under Megu's orders to take care of me during her absence. I lie on my sofa, coughing. After 5 minutes, I get bored.

"Why don't I go see them play?" I say. I'm complacent with my excellent idea.

My phone rings. "Akari-chan, you have a message," Ritsu chirps joyfully. "Shall I read it for you?" I nod. " '_Akari-chan, if you show up here instead of resting at home, I'll skin you. With love, Megu.' _"

We stay silent for a while. "Megu's scary," both of us comment. She just blackmailed me right after I thought up the idea. So now she read minds too.

The phone rings again. "It's from Isogai-kun," Ritsu says. " '_Akari-chan, I hope you get well soon. Rest well and drink lots of water. Do you want me to come over with some food later?' _Isogai-kun's so sweet."

_Hmm… he is kinda sweet. _

I reply him. '_It's ok. I can handle food on my own. I'll take good care of myself. Don't worry. Just focus on the match and beat them up! You can do it! I look forward to your victory!' _

Ritsu blushes. "It's such a sweet reply."

"Is it?" I ask myself. I'm just being polite to cheer him up and not to let him worry me.

The phone rings again. I expect it to be Isogai but it belongs to a certain devilish redhead. Ritsu reads it out. " '_Take care Akari-chan. I'll come over tonight to cook for you. Karma.' "_

My cough worsens. It sounds like a frog is stuck in my throat. "What? Is he making a demand?" I want to reply him but another message comes in.

" '_You can't say no. Will be there with ingredients right after the match. Don't miss me, Akari-chan_.' " Ritsu blushes at the last sentence. "Karma-kun is so nice. He's just as sweet as Isogai-kun."

_Ritsu, you're too innocent. Karma is not nice. He's trying to torment me by making demands that he would never take 'no' for an answer and finds every chance to tease me. _

I'll just have to lock the door. There's no way he can come in. It's not like he can fly.

Ritsu giggles. "I didn't know Akari-chan is so popular with boys. It must feel good."

_No Ritsu, it doesn't feel good especially if a certain redhead is on you 24/7. _

"Don't tell anyone," I warn her. Her innocence is likely to be exploited by people who harbor malicious intentions—for example, Rio.

Ritsu stares at me blankly. She quickly averts her eyes from me. "Umm…"

I know something is up. "Ritsu," I call her name with a tone that hints anger. She shudders. "Are you hiding something from me?"

She shudders even more. Sheepishly, she replies, "N-no! O-of course not! They told me not to tell yo-" she immediately clamps her big mouth.

I glare at her. Only one way then.

I feign crying. I squeeze tears from my eyes. Plus the mucus that drips from my nostrils further convinces my act. "Ritsu~ How could you keep secrets from me~~ I'm so huuuuuurt~" I know it's wrong to deceive her but I need to know. My gut tells me someone is stalking me using Ritsu.

Ritsu flusters when she sees me cry. "D-don't cry! I'll tell!" My eyes light up. "It's Nakamura-chan and Nagisa-kun. They ask me to keep track of you if involves unusual relationship with boys, especially Karma-kun and Isogai-kun."

_I knew it! Rio you little scoundrel! I know you will do whatever it takes to discover my secrets! _But how did Nagisa fit into all these?

_Maybe Nagisa and I should have a little chat. _I snicker. Ritsu shivers at my evil look.

I warn Ritsu once more. "Don't tell anyone I found out. Pleeeeeaaaase~" I beg. She couldn't take my begging and nods. Thankfully she's on my side now.

Drowsiness hits me. My eyelids become heavy. I fluff my pillow and pull the blanket up to my chest. I hug my doll. I ask Ritsu to wake me up if anything happens. Once again, I drift into dreamland, hoping that when I wake up I'll feel better.

In dreamland, I see Karma and Isogai. Karma transforms into a tiger and Isogai morphs into a wolf. Both tiger and wolf bare their fangs. And they launch themselves at each other. I can't remember the outcome of the fight when I wake up.

* * *

**Karma**

The baseball match ended pretty well. He and his classmates managed to humiliate the chairman once more by breaking the stereotypical loser image of 3E. They won the match against the school baseball team.

As soon as it is done, Karma doesn't stay for any congratulatory party. He goes straight home. His parents aren't back from work yet. Quickly, he bathes and gathers the necessary ingredients from his kitchen.

Karma intends to cook dinner for the poor sick maiden, Akari.

He messages his parents he is not coming back for dinner tonight. Fortunately they are not very strict and allow their son to do whatever he is pleased as long as they don't violate morality or laws.

Karma packs two cans of chicken soup, a few potatoes and some essential ingredients. He's going to make chicken soup and mashed potatoes, food that Akari can easily swallow even if she is sick. He even throws in some oranges because they are packed with Vitamin-C juice. After packing, he heads to Akari's place.

On the way, he recalls the incident where he indirectly confessed to her—he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He didn't plan for it to happen. Akari's denseness pissed him off so badly he wanted to just shout word by word at her face. Yet he wondered how she would look like when she receives a confession. So he lied that he lied.

Akari was astonished, stunned, surprised. Her face became as red as a tomato. Her mouth gaped, unable to speak a word to retort him. She even slapped her cheeks, thinking that it will ease the blushing. He intentionally closed in on her so that he could see how red her blushing can go. It was by far the most amusing emotion on her face he had ever seen.

_She looks so adorable I want to kiss her. _

He reaches Akari's apartment. Karma takes out a key and inserts it into the keyhole. The door clicks open and he silently enters because Ritsu told him Akari is still sleeping. He puts the food on the kitchen island. Akari is on her sofa, soundly asleep. He approaches her, strokes her hair and touches her forehead. It's not burning as when Ritsu told him this morning. She coughs and snuggles in her blanket.

Karma can tell she is deprived of warmth. He takes off his outer coat and covers her. His head gently rests on hers when he sits beside her. She is still asleep, oblivious of his presence. He likes seeing her sleep because she is peaceful and in bliss. This is probably the only chance where he can get so close to her without her fighting back. Slowly, he too falls asleep. He is exhausted.

His head still rests on hers when he wakes up an hour later. The setting sun dyes the apartment orange. Akari still hasn't woken up. Karma looks at her and enters a state of bliss. He loves her peaceful look and refuses to leave her even though he needs to make dinner now.

He stands and walks to the kitchen. He opens the soup cans and boils them in a pot. He cuts some mushrooms into cubes and puts them into the soup. He makes mashed potatoes while waiting for the soup to boil. Then he makes juice out of the oranges. He is almost done with the dinner when he hears Akari awake.

"Oh, Ritsu," she says in a weak, sleepy voice. Her eyes scan the room but she has yet to realize his presence. He stifles a laugh. _How oblivious_. "What time is it?"

"It's 5.48 pm," Ritsu chirps. Akari yawns and stretches her limbs.

_She looks so funny when she is still drowsy from the long nap. Yet she still doesn't know I'm here._

"Hey Akari," Karma speaks up from the kitchen.

"Oh hey Karma," she replies nonchalantly.

_Wait for it._

He can feel her staring at his back for a while. He can imagine her eyes widen in shock and her face appalled.

"KAAAAARMAAA?!"

"Took you long enough to realize." Karma switches off the stove. Both mashed potatoes and soup are ready.

"W-w-what a-a-are you d-doing here?!" she stutters. He turns to look at her. She is pointing at him, mouth gaped open. Disbelief is written over her face. "This must be a dream. This must be a dream," she repeats.

"Nope. Not a dream," he corrects her.

"How the hell did you get in here?!"

Karma feigns innocence as he touches his chin. "Hmm… I found a certain interesting key lying around so I took a photo and asked Ritsu to duplicate it. Then I wondered which keyhole it will fit. So I tried yours. And it worked! The key opens _your_ door." He smirks triumphantly.

Akari is speechless. Her face is pale ashen. She glares at him. Then she glares at Ritsu, who is sheepishly avoiding her gaze in her phone. "Ritsu! You let a wolf in my apartment?!"

"I didn't know!" Ritsu replies, visibly shaken by the truth behind Karma's request. "I thought it was Karma-kun's house key so I duplicated some."

"Some?!"

Karma snickers. "I was afraid I might lose this key so I asked Ritsu to duplicate a few more. One in my drawer, one in my cupboard, one in my school bag, one in my pillow and one in my pocket."

Akari continues to be speechless. Ritsu bows down. She rubs her hands together. "I'm sorrrrrry! I didn't know I end up becoming Karma-kun's accomplice." She looks like she is about to cry. Tears brim in her eyes.

"Akabane Karma! Look what you did!" Akari shouts. "You made Ritsu cry!"

Karma is bewildered Akari reprimands him for tricking Ritsu, instead of duplicating her key. "Sorry, Ritsu. I have to do this or else Akari will never let me in."

"It's ok, Karma-kun," Ritsu replies. She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Akari-chan, Karma-kun is just worried about you. Don't blame him."

Akari rolls her eyes. "That's not the main point, Ritsu~~" now she is going to cry. "Karma isn't worried of me. He wants to stalk me and pester me for the rest of my life for the sake of his entertainment. And now you have granted him access. I'm never going to live peacefully anymore. Goodbye, peace…"

Karma laughs. "That's just cold, Akari-chan. I'm really, _really_ worried of you living alone so I need to grant myself access. Considering how sick you are, it means I did the right thing." He means it though he doubts she will take it seriously.

Akari plants her face into her pillow. "Damn you, jerk," she says in a muffled voice.

Karma scoops some soup into a bowl and brings it to Akari, who refuses to look at him with her face planted in a pillow. He nudges her with his feet. "Your soup is done."

"I don't want any. You probably drugged it." Her face sinks into the pillow. He wonders how long she can keep at it without breathing.

He sits on the floor. "If I want to drug you, I would have done it a long time ago. You're too open. I can drug your water and your lunch without you noticing. But I'll need Okuda-san's help in this…" He wonders if Okuda can whip up any drugs that are able to make Akari obey to his every demand.

"Do not drag Manami-chan in this!" she shouts, finally lifting her face from the pillow. Their eyes meet for a second and her face returns to the pillow's embrace.

_Manami-chan? You guys have been close, huh? _

Karma sighs helplessly at Akari. "I know you're hungry. Sick people needa eat."

She doesn't reply.

"You needa keep your keys in more secluded places next time. So that no stalker can ever duplicate them again."

She still doesn't reply.

Karma begins to think whether if Akari suffocated to death.

"Akari-chan~~" he calls. She lifts her face—finally—and glares at him.

"What?"

"If you don't comply, I'll shove them down your throat whether you like it or not." He shows her his most threatening evil glare. His demonic horns emerge on his head.

She sighs. Grunting, she sits up from her position, but still refuses to look at him. She stretches her hand to take the soup from him but he retracts. Instead, he sits beside her on the sofa.

"You're sick. Let me feed you. Spoon-feed or mouth-feed? I prefer the latter," he teases. She blushes and snatches the soup from him.

"Shut up! I'll eat on my own!"

Karma watches silently as she blows her food and eats the soup carefully. Her face reddens from the heat. He smiles at how cute she looks. When she is done, he gets her a bowl of mashed potatoes. This time, he eats with her. When they finish, they drink the juice Karma prepared.

"I'll wash the dishe—" Akari stands but Karma pulls her down to the sofa. He takes the glass from her and puts the dishes into the sink. Akari pouts on her sofa, mumbling about something. He returns to her yet she still doesn't look at him in the eye.

Karma doesn't care how she would react. He touches her forehead with his hand. She stiffens. Her face dyed red. "You still got a little fever though. But I think it'll get better in the morning."

She slaps his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you. Duh."

"I can fare well on my own. You can go back now."

"And risk having you getting sick even more when you have no one to tend to you? Nope."

"I have Ritsu!"

"Ritsu's not a doctor."

"You're not a doctor too."

He sighs. "Let's stop bickering for now, okay?" He softens his voice. It's like coaxing a big baby. "Akari, just let me take of you for the night. I'll leave when you sleep. Ritsu can inform me if anything happens, ok?"

She lowers her head. "Fine," she mutters unwillingly. Until now, she doesn't look him in the eye.

Karma squats down in front of her before she can react. Their eyes meet. Her eyes are still a pretty shade of blue. She tries to avert her eyes but he clamps her head to put it in place. She stares at him, the rosiness of her cheeks becomes more visible.

"You're shy after I confessed to you that day?" Karma says. "Even though I said I lied about it."

"N-n-no!" she stammers. "W-w-why would I pay heed to your petty lies?"

"Because you believe it is real," he blurts out the fact. He knows well that Akari would take it seriously, even if Karma has stated that it was a lie.

"No I don't!"

He smirks. "We'll find out sooner enough." He lets go of her head and stands. "Time for bed!" Before she can realize what is happening, he scoops her up into his arms.

"Karma!" she shrieks. She thumps against his chest. The attacks are weak and barely itch. He laughs.

"You gotta do better than that!"

"P-p-put me down! I can go to my bed on my own!" Her face is now as red as a tomato.

He puts her down gently on her bed. Akari glares at him. He throws her blanket over her. "Nite, Akari-chan. Don't worry. You'll see me in your dreams anyway."

"I'm not seeing you in my dreams. Even if I do, it'll be a nightmare."

_For a sick girl, she still quite energetic with that mouth of hers. Debater, huh? Let me try shutting that mouth of hers. _

Karma stares at her with such malicious intent it prompts her to shut up. He closes in. She backs up and reaches the edge of the bed. Immediately he pounces onto her, pinning her to the bed. His face is mere inches from hers. He can smell her lavender scent. He can hear her heavy breathing. He can feel his heart thrashing around within him with rage, prompted by the proximity. He wonders if she feels the same.

"Akari-chan~~" he whispers. The air she exhaled tickles his face. "I need to tell you something important."

"W-what?" her voice comes out feeble as expected.

"You… forgot to take your medicine just now."

Her face freezes with astonishment. "A-A-Akabane Karma!" she shouts as he laughs at her amusing face. She struggles to break free from his clutch but he doesn't let go. Instead his lips linger over hers, so close they can almost touch.

At that very moment, he really wants to kiss her. He desires to feel how her lips taste like. Will they be sweet like peaches or will they taste otherwise? He can too feel his cheeks redden with heat.

But Karma has decided to tease her. He retracts from her lips and kisses her forehead instead. She stiffens. When he lifts his head to see her face, it is red. Very, very red. Like the colour of his hair.

"Good night, Akari-chan. Rest well. I'll be outside if you have nightmares." He exits the room. Akari is still on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She is probably still pondering on what just happened.

As soon as he plops onto the sofa, he regrets. _I should have kissed her when I have the chance._

* * *

**Akari**

KAAAAAARMAAAAAA!

I lie on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. My face is still beet red.

_H-h-h-h-h-h-he k-k-k-kissed my forehead! _

What is he trying to do? Is this a new kind of teasing trick to torment me?

I touch my forehead. His kiss still lingers on it. I can still feel the warmth of his lips when it touches my forehead. I can still see him pinning me onto the bed, his lips so close to mine I almost though he is going to kiss me. My heartbeat races, thumping loudly in my ears.

I'm outraged that he tries to kiss me. And yet, I'm actually happy. I'm happy that he wants to kiss me, sad that he didn't but glad that he kissed my forehead instead. I know, it's complicated. The cocktail of my emotions tastes wrong but I enjoy it. I _actually_ enjoy it.

_What is wrong with me? _

I cover my face with my pillow. The heat in my cheeks does not ebb.

_Does this mean I have feelings for him? Most importantly, does this mean he likes me too? _

I scream in my pillow. I hope he doesn't hear it because he is probably on the sofa doing his stuff.

I try to sleep. But to no avail. My mind is filled with him and only him. Since sleeping won't do, I'll just have to do something else. I contemplate. I think of what his actions means. It took me a while and I got the conclusion.

_Karma likes me likes me likes me likes me._

My face is now fuming with heat. The kiss is more than enough to validate that his previous confession isn't a lie. It's real. I don't know what his motives to lie are.

I don't know when I drifted to sleep. When I wake up, he is long gone. A note on the kitchen island writes '_Your breakfast is in the fridge. Mashed potatoes. Heat it up with a microwave. If you're still feeling sick, don't bother to go to school. Karma._'.

I can't help to think that despite being a notorious delinquent, Karma is actually sweet.

I blush at that thought. _Oh god. If I blush only by thinking of him, how will I cope when I see him later?_

I need something to hide my blush so that he won't notice. So that the whole class won't notice. A very good distraction.

My eyes dart to a blue object in my cupboard. It is something that Fuwa and I have been working on lately because of our passion in anime and manga.

_That's it!_

* * *

I can hear Korosensei has just entered the classroom when I arrive at school. Quickly I open the door to the room, where everyone has just finished their daily greetings. Everyone in the class have their eyes focused on me. They look astonished and surprised.

They should be. I'm not wearing my usual school uniform. Instead, I don a loose one-piece blue suit with a white circle around my chest. A blue tail droops lifelessly behind me. The suit comes with a pair of matching gloves and shoes that resemble cat paws. My head is covered with a blue hoodie that has a pair of car ears. I drew whiskers on my cheeks.

"Aye! I'm Happy the blue cat!" I say. "Good morning!"

The class is silent. Then… "EH?!"

"Nuya?!" Korosensei gasps. "Akari-chan, why are you cosplaying?"

"I'm not Akari-chan. I'm Happy. Aye!" I reply, sounding as cheerful as I can.

"Happy!" Fuwa shouts as she rushes to me. She scans my entire figure and touches my ears and tail. "Perfection! The suit is perfect!" She gives me a thumbs-up. "I know you will look good in it. Looks like our efforts aren't wasted after all!"

Fuwa and I have been making this costume for days. It took us a while to get the measurements right and also the perfect materials. She said I should be the one to try it out first. First mission of two anime fanatics, accomplished!

"Maybe we should do Chopper from that famous pirate anime as well!" Fuwa exclaims. She is getting hyped. I nod.

"What about Hinata from that ninja anime?" I add.

Okajima snickers. "Please." His face is distorted with perversion. "You don't have Hinata's bust—" A pile of books smashes into his head. He rubs his nose in pain. "What the hell?!"

Fuwa and I glare at him. In fact, almost every girl in class glares at him. He has just broken the taboo. Immediately he shuts up and looks away sheepishly.

People begin to cluster around me to marvel at the cosplay costume. Kaede awes at how cute I look. Rio takes photos of me with her phone. Megu can't contain herself and squeezes me. Maehara tugs my tail and Hinata hits him so that he won't pull it off. Nagisa touches my ears and compliments how soft it is. Sugaya scrutinizes at the costume's details and gives us advice in improving it. Kurahashi asks if we can make a beetle costume for her. Manami shyly requests to try on my gloves and I lend her. Isogai, however, stares at me blankly—I swear I saw that familiar pink dyed his cheeks. I glance at Karma. He doesn't steps forward. Instead, he smirks at his seat.

Korosensei becomes flustered. His tentacles flail in the air to gain attention. Probably he felt shunned when the class is attentive on me instead of him. "Everyone! I can cosplay too!" His face turns blue. His tentacles fake cat ears on his head. He tries his best but overall, his look is very…

"Disgusting!" The class disses him. The shunned, emotional octopus hides himself in the corner, mumbling.

The class returns to the lessons after Korosensei finishes moping. During recess, Fuwa and I discuss about how to improve the costume with Sugaya's advice. He suggests we tighten the waist part so that the costume doesn't sag loosely. Fuwa says she'll make adjustments so I need to give her the costume tomorrow.

After school Isogai approaches me. The class, as usual, buzzes with people who still refuse to return home. Isogai sheepishly stares at me. He rubs his head; words fail to form from his mouth. He takes a deep breath as if to give himself courage. The pink blush on his face is apparent. He looks into my eyes. "Akari-chan… y-y-you l-look cute in that," he stammers.

I giggle. I've never seen him so nervous before. "You look cute too. I've never seen you stutter like that. You've always been the confident one."There's no special meaning behind it. I blurt it out to tease him. After all, he doesn't look like the kind who would get offended or would tease back—unlike a certain redhead I know.

His eyes widen. "Really?" his blush reddens but it fades away later. "Well… thanks."

"It isn't really a compliment though. I rarely saw you that nervous."

He smiles. "But my compliment is true. You really do look cute in that."

I grin. "Thanks."

"Do you wanna have lunch together?"

I'm about to say yes when Karma suddenly intervenes. He tugs my hoodie until it covers my vision. "Sorry, Isogai. But I'm having lunch with her today."

I slap his hand away. I want to shout at him but the moment I see him I blush. I see him pinning me to the bed. I see him kissing my forehead. I walk away to avoid him but he grabs my hoodie to prevent my escape.

I begin to wonder how ridiculous I am. I blush whenever I see him. This weakness of mine is bound to be the death of me. My impression of a tough, romance-devoid debater is shattering. Huge cracks are appearing. I cannot let anyone know that I'm an easy blusher. Not especially him. Karma is going to tease me about it. For sure.

However, I'm finally putting all the puzzle pieces in place. His intimate interactions with me, the agitation when he thinks he almost loses me, the stalking, the intervention whenever I interact too closely with boys—especially Isogai, the kiss he gave me… all leads to one truth.

Karma likes me.

I'm sure of this. But I just want to hear it from him. I want that big egoistic mouth of his admit.

Just because he did _those things _to me, I am beginning to see him in a different way. In a more _romantic_ way. Karma aroused those feelings that long hidden, or rather, never existed within me. I'm in a stage where I'm starting to explore my sentiments. I've never had a crush on anyone. I've never had anyone who likes me. However, I cannot confirm my feelings for him. Every girl would have blushed whenever a boy interacts with her in such way. I believe I too am in the same condition. I need more time to find out whether if I feel the same about him. I don't want to rush into things.

Love takes time. Just because someone likes you, it doesn't mean you have to reciprocate their feelings. Let time flow. Time can prove whether if I like him. Whether if our feelings are mutual.

Karma drags me along with him when he leaves the class. I struggle against his grasp. Isogai stands there, watching us. He doesn't look pleased, though. When we are far enough from the class, he lets go. I glare at him. Thankfully I don't blush after I clear up my mind.

"I'm not having lunch with you," I say. "I rather eat alone."

He says nothing but steps towards me. He places his hand over my forehead. His hand feels warm against my skin.

I realize my cheeks redden. _Crap! I just figured things out yet the blushing comes back!_

"Thank god," he murmurs as he removes his hand. "Your fever's probably gone. But you better finish the juice I left in the fridge. Vitamin C is good for you." He turns and walks away.

I stare at him. _That's it? _"I-I thought you say you wanna have lunch?" I say. Usually he's a persistent pest that doesn't take no for an answer. But now, Karma is acting out of his behaviour.

He doesn't look back. "You said you don't want to. So I'll go home."

_Whaaaaaaaaaat?! You're actually obeying me?_

Karma stops abruptly. He turns around. Then with a smile on his face—not a smirk, not a snicker, but a genuine, sincere smile—he says the unbelievable.

"You look so cute in that outfit. I love it."

_Y-y-y-you l-l-love—_

My face is fuming. In fact, my entire brain is steaming. I swear if I have a mirror now, I can see my head is a red tomato. My reaction is outrageous. So outrageous it's incredulous. Yet indisputable.

This is not just some reaction when a boy acts too intimately to a girl. It's the kind of reaction where a girl receives a confession from the boy she likes.

_Do I…_

I don't know what to think. I need to calm down. I need to…

But my mind keeps repeating his words like a chant.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW so I can know what you guys think about this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy (although I really love to) or Chopper or Hinata. Nor everyone else in this story except Akari and Seira. And this story's copyright belongs to me.**

**This is the longest chapter yet! Maybe too long? Hehe...**

**By the way, I changed the cover! All thanks to P-Neko :) Go check out her wattpad XD**

**So… I think this story isn't going to end that soon. My original plan is to follow the manga story line until it ends. As long as the manga lives, so will this story! I'm gonna stick with the plan even if I won't be free later.**

**Thanks for the support, reviews, and readers!**

**Reviews: **

**Silversapphire34523: Thanks XD**

**Akai sora 13: You're welcome! Will update soon!**

**SmoothieLifu: thanks for reviewing!**

**Scarlet0127: Don't worry. More chapters on the way! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Rio**

The only reason Rio chose Nagisa as her confederate is because the blue-haired petite boy is inconspicuous. Megu and Akari would find out what she is up to the moment she acts weird. Nagisa is different. Nagisa jots notes about Korosensei's weaknesses all the time. No one would notice if he is doing another job instead.

Nagisa has been very successful with his mission. She is very proud of her co-conspirator. He managed to gather a lot of info because of his close relationship with Karma. Thankfully Karma still hasn't notice a thing.

At night, they would chat using their phones to discuss about his findings.

_Rio: Nagisa, have you found out why Karma is in Akari's apartment?_

_Nagisa: Nope. Not yet. I asked him later that day yet he says he just stopped by for something._

_Rio: It's fishy. For a devil like him. _

_Nagisa: I know right. But his lips are tightly sealed. If I pursue further he'll be dubious. _

_Rio: Looks like we'll have to find out the old-fashioned way. :3_

_Nagisa: ?_

_Rio: I have a spy._

_Nagisa: Spy? :o_

_Rio: Ritsu. The most reliable AI who can break into any electronic device. I have her hacked into Akari's phone._

_Nagisa: Seriously? =='''_

_Rio: For a person who is such enthusiastic about her best friend's romance, like me, I have to do the unthinkable._

_Nagisa: You sound like someone who is about to sacrifice herself for war. _

_Rio: This IS WAR. The war to find out who deserves my Aka-chan best. XD_

_Nagisa: … I lost you there. _

_Rio: With Ritsu on our side, nothing can go wrong! Plus… I found something._

_Nagisa: What?_

_Rio: Karma has asked Ritsu to duplicate a key. I've saw that key before. It belongs to Akari's apartment!_

_Nagisa: No way.:O_

_Rio: Waaaaaaaaaaaaay. If Karma now owns the key to her apartment, it all makes sense now! He has granted access to enter her chambers! Their relationship is more than we can see! Now Karma can enter her place as many times as he wants! This is news! What would they end up doing at night?! Would they… _

_Nagisa: I don't think their relationship advanced that quickly. Akari is a little….. dense. About love._

_Rio: I have to agree with you bout that._

_Nagisa: If it is real, poor Isogai though._

_Rio: Isogai needa step up. But even I can see he really likes her. OMG this is exciting! Triangle-love tabloid! Thank god Korosensei doesn't know bout this or he'll spoil everything!_

_Nagisa: I don't know who I should root for. Isogai or Karma-kun…_

_Rio: Oh yeahhhhh. Ritsu sent me this pic that day. I'll show ya… they are soooooooooooo sweeeeeeeeet... :3_

Rio chooses the picture from the gallery in her cellphone. Ritsu sneakily took a photo of it that day when Akari fell sick. She even cries for being a spy and betraying Akari. Rio sends the picture to Nagisa. But when she reads the name of the recipient, she freezes.

She has accidentally sent it to Megu.

_Holy craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! _Rio shrieks internally.

How careless she can be! This is an unprecedented mistake that she should never ever commit! Of all people, why did she send it to Megu?! Infuriating her is Rio's taboo. Who knows how outraged Megu would be?

Her phone rings and she flusters. The caller ID is none other than Kataoka Megu. She tentatively picks up the call and she hears Megu's voice shouting from the other end.

"_Nakamura Rio_!" Megu shouts. "_What is the meaning of this_?!"

A myriad of ideas races through her mind to sluice the spark that begins to catch fire. Megu is a very patient and composed person. But when something inappropriate involves her friends, especially Aka-chan, she explodes. Her rage spreads like wildfire. But Rio knows none of the ideas can douse the flames. Megu is smart. She knows what's true and what's not. Lying to her isn't the best option, considering now she has seen the photographic evidence.

What photo enrages Megu so much Rio swears she rather die than to face her wrath?

It is a photo Ritsu took from Akari's phone when she is soundly asleep on her couch when she was sick the other day. Sounds normal, but there is a catch. A redhead sits on the ground beside her. Akabane Karma's head tilted to the left to rest on Akari's forehead. With his eyes closed, anyone can tell he was sleeping. The emotions unfolded on his face—smiling peacefully, something which seldom happens to him—suggests clearly he was enjoying sleeping next to her. Of course, the main problem is how did Akabane managed to enter Akari's premises considering the latter would have never let him? Rio believes this is the main factor contributing to Megu's rage.

Megu, living close to Rio, appears at her doorstep with the excuse of sleeping over. Rio can't reject her demand as her best friend politely greeting her parents when she arrived—even if Megu is seething inside. When the bedroom door closes behind them, Megu begins her reprimanding. Rio has no choice but to listen to her. Nagisa has been found out as well, and he is forced to turn on his webcam so that Megu can chide him through the Internet.

"What are you guys thinking? Stalking?" Megu chides. Her voice is not loud but enough to terrify the two. "Have you gone out of the border just to get some gossip?"

Rio pouts. "I'm just worried about Aka-chan's romantic life."

Megu sighs. "Akari's not going to like it if she founds out you're stalking. No one does."

"You don't understand. I didn't stalk her for some juicy gossip. I did it for her best interests."

Megu rolls her eyes. "What best interests? Love is something that comes naturally. If Akari really has one, and she intends to keep it as a secret, then so be it."

"I don't care if she's having one! Either secretly or openly, I need to know! I need to know if that person is worthy for her! I'm just worried of her! After all, she is our Aka-chan!" Rio cries. "I want Aka-chan to find a person she likes a lot and he likes her back too. I want that person to be someone she can lean on whenever she's tired. I want that person to be there whenever she's hurt. I want to find a person that is suitable for her, someone who is possibly husband potential so that… so that…"

Megu pats her head as if she understands her. Nagisa remains silent listening to her revelation. "I know. You want to find someone Akari can depend on for the rest of her life." She sits in front of Rio. "After all, she's already lost the parents in that dreadful accident."

"All these years, she never cries," Rio says. Her tone is sad. "She never cries in front of us even if she lost her parents, even if she became a murderer on self-defense. She shoulders everything. She never confides her pain to us because she doesn't want us to worry. If her parents are still here, things would be easier for her. At least she would be nestled under their protection. But losing the most important people in her life takes a toll on her. She became fiercely independent. She rejects her uncle's protection. Even if she has us, it's not enough. At least, all I can do to help is to find someone who can play the role of protecting her in her parents' stead. We as her best friends can only do this much. The rest of her life will depend on the person who shall become her life partner."

Tears brim in Rio's eyes. "Maybe I overthink things. It's ridiculous, is it? After all, it all depends on Aka-chan's feelings. But I… but I believe I need to do something for her. I failed to protect her when she was called murderer, when she was bullied. And I was so weak I ended up bullied. She left for US to protect us. So I need to do something to compensate her. I'm her Ri-chan, right? I have to something for my best friend."

"_Nakamura-chan_,"Nagisa's voice speaks through the computer's speakers.

Rio breaks down. She cries on how ridiculous she is. She cries on how much suffering Akari took without telling her. After Akari left for the US, Rio constantly blamed herself. She believed it was her fault Akari left. It was because she was weak and frail that everyone picked on her. When Akari came back, she was relieved. Akari didn't blame her, but she won't beg for her forgiveness because she knew she didn't deserve it. So Rio tries to make compensation for her—find her a boyfriend. She wanted to ease her guilt that stuck in her throat for years.

Megu hugs her, stroking her hair and coaxing her. "It's ok. Akari will find one. We just need to protect her before she does. And we'll be there when she does find one. Even after she found one, we will continue be by her side. Forever and ever. We will not let anyone bully her anymore."

Crying, Rio nods. She wipes her tears as Megu lets go.

After some deep contemplation, Megu gives in to Rio. "You can continue your stalking—"

"Correction, _observation_. Stalking is such a vulgar word," Rio and Nagisa correct her unanimously. Rio lights up a wide grin as her usual bubbly self returns.

"Fine," Megu sighs. "You can continue your _observation_ under the condition that Akari does not find out or else she will definitely loathe the three of us."

The blonde's eyes sparkle with anticipation. "Three? Y-you're helping us?"

Megu stares sternly at her. "Of course! Akari's happiness is my utmost concern. And how dare you count me out from the beginning?"

Rio sheepishly fumbles with her fingers. "I thought you might not approve with our means."

"_So she found me instead_," Nagisa sighs. Rio assumes she hears exasperation and relief mixed together in his sigh.

Megu looks at the computer screen. "Well, you are inconspicuous. No one would know if you're doing another job with your usual jotting habits." Rio agrees unanimously.

Nagisa sighs. "_Karma-kun is gonna torture me if he ever finds out_."

"Speaking about that devil," Megu says. "How did he get into Akari's apartment? That idiot! I told her to be careful yet she follows her precedent mistake! Who knows what Karma can do to her when she's asleep?!"

"Calm down. Ritsu's there too. She says Karma didn't do anything indecent to her…" Rio pauses. Megu glares at her to coerce her to continue. "…until he carried her into her bedroom." Her voice is tiny yet Megu can hear it.

"HE WHAAAAT?!" Megu furiously shakes Rio by her shoulders. Her nostrils are fuming with rage and agitation. Rio can see despite outraged, Megu has some slight blush on her face, as if she is playing the scene into an erotic direction in her mind.

"Calm down!" Rio slaps her cheeks. Megu regains her composure. "Nothing indecent happened… Probably." The last word comes out as a qualm. Ritsu doesn't know what happen next in the bedroom. She only knows that it took a while for Karma to exit the bedroom.

"A while can make all sorts of things possible!" Megu shouts infuriatingly after Rio explains further.

"_I don't think Karma-kun can do anything_," Nagisa says. "_Akari-chan is a girl and she knows tae-kwondo while Karma-kun can—_" Nagisa stops abruptly in mid-sentence. Doubt creases his eyebrows. "_Oh wait. We're talking about _Karma-kun_. A lot of things can happen._"

"Nagisa! You're not helping the situation!" Rio retorts while Nagisa sheepishly rubs his head. Megu mumbles about something like '_I'll kill Karma if he does anything to her_'.

Rio rolls her eyes. "Look, if Karma does _anything_ to her, we'll pulverize him. We'll wipe him off the face of Earth, ok, Megu?"

Megu sternly nods. She is serious about this. In fact, both of them are serious about this. Akari is their utmost concern. Anything happens to her means her best friends—Rio and Megu, will be there for her, and also exact revenge on her behalf.

Megu's eyebrows crease as she ponders on the matter at hand. "I don't know about Karma, but he wouldn't be my best choice for Akari. Hmm… maybe Isogai?"

"Isogai?!" Rio gasps. "You know he has a crush on her?"

Megu peers at her with disbelief. "Please. It's so obvious."

"Is it?" Rio questions silently. Megu has extraordinary keen sense of perception in people. But somehow it took that long for her to figure out what Rio and Nagisa is up to. If not for Rio's mistake, Megu probably doesn't even realize of their stalking—correction, observation mission.

"Isogai is a nice guy," Megu adds. "A little bit too nice. I mean, he's an _ikemen_. He's perfect. He has good looks, great personalities, enthusiastic in learning, a perfect leadership role model. But a lot of people have crushes on him."

Rio waves her hand in dismissal. "He's not like Maehara. So he's good in a way. And he's definitely the loyal kind. I bet Akari's the only thing on his mind."

"_Karma-kun is a little bit unpredictable. Who knows what's he up to_?" Nagisa says. "_I believe both he and Akari are mere friends on the surface, but on the inside, I'm not sure what he thinks. Even after I gathered so much intelligence, his affection for her isn't evident. Maybe there are a few hints and clues, but I don't have solid proof just yet. But I did notice that he's protective of Akari against Isogai, though. Like she's his property._"

"Boys," Megu sighs. "So predictable when they are in love."

"So does this mean…" Rio's voice trails off. She snickers. _My Aka-chan sure is some hot stuff, huh? This is so exciting! Two candidates at once!_

Megu and Nagisa nod unanimously. The photo Ritsu took says it all. No boy would have such eagerness to get close to a girl unless he likes her. Isogai is damn obvious. Karma tries to hide it well but it will soon be exposed to the world.

"_Then what should we do_?" Nagisa asks.

"Nagisa, you continue your observation on the boys," Megu replies. "Rio, you just focus on Akari-chan. Find out how she feels."

"OK!" both of them agree.

The trio snickers maliciously. "Let the battle for Akari's love, BEGIN!"

* * *

**Akari**

My uncle's mansion is located quite far from my apartment. It'll probably take 10 minutes of the train to reach there. It is a huge European-style mansion inherited from my grandparents. I used to live there with my parents and my uncle's family. But after they passed away, the huge building becomes empty. The hollow hallways lost its joyfulness, only to be replaced by an air of solitude. My uncle thus became the only man in the empty place. He always stays in his room, listening to the echoes that once roam the place—the voices of his wife, the laughter of his son. Whenever I step into the place, memories haunt me. I hear my mother's laughter as my father tells her stories from his work. I hear them calling my name whenever they see me. I feel their warmth as they hug me into their arms. I see my family and my uncle's family living with each other, laughing, eating and talking.

But those are distant memories. Memories I tried so hard to push away so that I'll never remember the pain that comes with it.

I decide to go back for dinner because I haven't seen my uncle for a while. Despite being a lonely man, he loves me a lot since I'm the only once left of his family and he mine.

My uncle is already in the dining room when I arrived. The maids lead me to my seat next to him. His eyes are glazed as he stares at the food served in front of him. When I sit, he looks at me. Happiness and joy replace that hollowness.

"Long time no see, Akari-chan," says Himura Shou, my uncle. He is my mother's younger brother. He's supposed to be in his fourties, but his look says otherwise. He dresses up shabbily, with a thatch of greying hair on his head. Despite looking old, he has a large build because he is a former martial arts expert. He is the one who taught me tae-kwondo. During my absence, he probably stressed himself out for staying alone and thus the old-man look.

"Hello, uncle. It's been awhile," I reply with a wide grin.

Uncle lights up a smile on his wrinkly face. "How's school? You like it?"

I nod as a maid serves a rack of lamb to me. I thank her. "No one seems to know about my past. But now my new friends do, they didn't loathe me. Instead they accept me. It feels… nice."

"That's good. You've finally found people you can depend on."

I smile. 3E is definitely more than friends to me. They are my comrades, my partners—my family. It is just a scant few months till 3E graduates. I treasure my time with them.

"How's your life, uncle? During my absence," I ask warily. Uncle didn't approve me leaving the mansion in the beginning, but slowly accepted the fact I need to start being independent. I did nestle under his wings for quite some time and it's about time to spread mine as I grow into adulthood. Thus he became the only one living in this huge mansion, aside from the maids and servants. Uncle treats them like family as well, but they can never replace blood.

He looks into the distant as if he is reminiscing his past. "The usual. Reading. Lounging. Working from my room. I reopened the dojo, by the way. I'm teaching younger kids now."

It's nice for him to find something to kill time. After the death of his family, he mourns for too long. A few months he stayed in his room, refusing to come out because he believed their death was partly his fault. Dwelling in that room where his family lived was like retuning to the past where none of the tragedies tainted his life. He completely cut ties from the world, even from us. My mother tried to console him but was fruitless. However, one day he did stopped mourning and came out from his room. Not because he thought things through. Not because he believed continue living his life was what his family would hope for.

Because that day was the day my parents died in an accident.

I didn't know how my uncle felt that day. It took me probably a year later to understand the look on his face—the poisonous concoction of despair, fear, horror and regret. He realized there's no one left except me. He has lost his family once again. He regretted not spending time with his beloved sister. He should have, _should have_ come out that forsaken room that bounded him physically and mentally—the room where the voices of his wife and son echoed through the walls and resonated in his heart.

I can remember his words as he looked at me, holding in his tears so that he doesn't break down like I did.

"_You're all that's left now. I'll take good care of you. I promise, Mamoru-neesan."_

I am all that's left for him.

"The dojo? That's good," I reply. He worked as a CEO in a company from his room. Before that he has a dojo to train young kids and adults tae-kwondo. Interacting with younger kids can bring exuberance back to his face. I can see a little of life in his eyes as anticipation glimmer in them.

Uncle cuts a piece of lamb and eats it. "Did you manage to meet Rio-chan and Megu-chan?"

He knows them when I brought them here when I was in first grade. "Yeah. They're in the same class with me."

"So it must be fun in that class." My uncle isn't the stereotype guardian who thinks the best for their children is to join the elites at school. He lets me do whatever I want as long I'm happy. I'm also not the kind who rebels like an emotional teenager and do drugs or stuff. So he knows well to give me just enough freedom.

I smile widely. "Yes, it's fun." _It's fun killing an octopus teacher with a bunch of friends. Not fun if you failed to do so the Earth will be destroyed next year._

"Did you find someone you are interested in? As in future husband potential?"

I choke and cough. "Seriously?" I can feel my cheeks redden.

He laughs like bells chiming. I haven't heard that beautiful laughter for some time and it's melody to my ears. Uncle has a nice laughter that spreads joy to everyone around him. It took him some time to resume his laughter after those unfortunate incidents. I used to tell him jokes so that he can laugh. He chuckled only to say my jokes were lame. Now, teasing me is a way of his entertainment and I don't mind at all. As long as he's happy, I'm happy.

"Well, you are old enough," he says.

"Uh yeah. Whatever."

"Come on, you're a pretty girl growing after your mother. Your mother used to have lots of suitors till she found your father. He's a nice guy, but he's a little… too chirpy? Maybe she likes chirpier men."

I remember my mother was pretty, but her face was a blur. I can't recall her distinguishable features that made her a beauty. But I do remember my father's optimistic way of living. He was chirpy as he always makes my mother laugh no matter what he did.

"I don't even have a boyfriend," I say, stuffing my mouth with the delicious food. I try to distract him away from the sensitive topic which tormented me quite a while now.

"Hmm… maybe a crush?"

I choke again and he laughs.

"I don't have one either!" I retort. My face is burning.

"But I believe there are good-looking boys in your class." He taps his chin as if he tries to remember something important. "What is his name again? Isogai?"

I peer at him. "Seriously? You investigated my entire class?" _My uncle has developed a stalking hobby and it's mortifying._

He ignores me and continues to mumble. "Maehara? No. He looks like a playboy. Hmm… what's the other's name again?" He turns to me. "You know, the one who stands out in your class."

"Karma?" I respond automatically then clamp my mouth. My uncle has a way of luring innocent people into his traps unknowingly. I always fell for it.

"Oh. So he's called Karma. Weird name. But there are so many boys in your class but you thought of only that name?" He smirks. That smirk reminded me of that annoying redhead. "_How interesting._"

I sigh. "Can you please turn your hobby onto someone else instead of me?"

"Well, you are my niece. What's better than to tease my own niece?"

I sigh with exasperation. I need to divert his attention from the current topic. "So… did those voices come to you anymore?" I carefully tiptoe over the subject which is supposed to be a taboo. Once I asked him without being careful and he was mad at me for some time.

He takes a sip from his juice. "They come when I ask them to. But at least they don't bother me that much anymore. I can't completely block them. No, I _don't want_ to cut them off. These voices are the only proof that Misaki and Yuji-chan ever existed. Photos are too hollow. They have no soul in it. Voices remind me of the times I spent with them. Their voices keep me living till now. I can hear them, asking me to live on. Asking me to bring good to this world where they can never contribute."

His glassy eyes look to the family photo framed in front of him. It is a younger version of Uncle, with a beautiful blonde, my aunt, Misaki and their lovechild, Yuji, a teenager with neatly-cut hair. Standing next to them was my family—my father, tall yet scrawny, Okumura Akira. I have the cerulean eyes he had, which is my mother claimed to be the only thing on him that's handsome. My mother stood next to him, a gorgeous elegant lady with dark brown hair that I inherited from—Himura Mamoru. I finally remember how my mother looked like. She was indeed a beautiful brunette, with glimmering jade orbs and a sweet smile—though I recall she is straightforward, dauntless, quick-witted woman that contradicts her appearance. My father said she was cunning to _trick_ him into loving her. My mother would retort saying he had already fallen for her yet timid to confess so she had to take the initiative. A younger version of me stood in front of them, while their hands rested on my shoulders.

Uncle turns to me. "Do you hear them too?"

"Sometimes whenever I come back here. I see them. I feel them… I…" I can feel tears brimming as my recollection of them flash before my eyes.

_I miss them a lot. _

He pats my head. "Maybe we should change the topic. It's too solemn." He smiles. "Well then, tell me more about this Karma. How long have you been together?"

"Uncle!" I shout as I glare at him. For him to change the topic so quick just to tease me is annoying. But I understand why he does this. Staying in our memories doesn't help us move forward. He knows when I'm about to cry he'll too cry. At least, he doesn't seem to be burden by their deaths anymore since he is so much interested in my love life instead. Maybe while it serves as my distraction, it becomes his as well.

_Fine, he can tease me all he wants. _I make a pact with myself. _As long as he can keep moving forward like his family wanted him to. _

He hums. "Maybe not Karma. I hear he's a delinquent. Maybe Isogai? From his looks I know he's the 100% perfect boy."

I let him talk without disrupting him. But I'm dying on the inside.

"Isogai… I think I heard that name before… where did I hear it before?"

My face is planted on the table. "If you say you hear it from a clairvoyant that he will be my future husband or so, I'll slam my head through the wall," I grumble.

"No no no. I really did hear it before somewhere." Uncle contemplates the matter seriously. "But your idea is good. I'll go to a clairvoyant and divine your future. This house needs some children laughter. I'm counting on you to make some."

I cry from exasperation. "_Make _some?"

"Then I can have grandchildren to play with. Ahh… it'll be nice! I'll be a granduncle!" He nods fiercely as he revels in his fantasies and aspiration—my nightmare.

_Dear Uncle, you should go adopt children. That is the fastest way to get children laughter in your mansion. Please don't count on me. I still need to live my life before I decide to let children take away my freedom._

But I can't help to smile at how lively my uncle is. I wish he'll never be bound by the chains of the past again. I wish he'll become a free man of his future. I wish…

_I wish our family is still here with us._

* * *

**This chapter lacks romance because I think it's too much last chapter. It delves into Akari's past. I hope you like this:D Please review so I can know how you feel about chapters like this.**

**##I'm sorry for any confusion made from the Chapter 2. I've stated that Akari dislikes her uncle but now I have cut off that sentence. Fear not! Akari doesn't dislike her uncle XD Sorry for the mistake.**

**Reviews: **

**Scarlet0127: The cover is all thanks to P-Neko. Karma winning the battle? Not so sure about that yet XD ( I still got plenty of ideas)**

**Animeandfangirl: sorry, but Akari is not wearing a bathing suit. My description is kinda bad perhaps… sorry… she's actually wearing a cotton cosplay costume that looks like Happy from FT. **

**SilverSapphire34523: Happy is cuuuute and Fro is too! We're cover buddies! Yay! Update ASAP, don't worry!**

**Mikila94: Don't worry if things advance too fast because I got plenty of interludes upcoming. It'll take some time to catch up the manga perhaps.**

**TomoUchiiSan: Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Isogai**

Isogai is an _ikemen_, according to his friends. The whole class—the whole school knows he is an _ikemen_ because he is a nice guy with great personalities. Plus he has a handsome face that makes a lot of girls, including those from the main campus, to fall in love with him. Occasionally he would receive love letters from them. Because he is a nice guy and usually bashful about romance, he seldom rejects them. In fact, he doesn't have the guts to break their hearts.

Even if his heart has been stolen by one.

Okumura Akari has become his sole reason to look forward to school every day. Before he met her, assassination is his motivation that impels him forward. He also believes he has to study hard to improve his family's situation. He knows well that weighing his family and her on a balance means prioritizing less his main objectives in this school—to get good grades, enter a good and affordable high school, graduate from a prestigious university, entering the society with prestige and become one on the top of the social ladder.

But he cannot abandon any side on that balance. His family is his priority. However, now, the girl with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes became his priority too.

Isogai puts a lot of effort in getting close to her. He offers himself to teach her. He invites her for lunch. He says jokes so that he could hear her laughter. He didn't think of advancing their relationship because he is comfortable with the present. As long as he gets to see her, gets to be close to her, gets to see her smile, he is content.

Whatever he does in school, he must be careful. He must be composed and quick-witted. Isogai needs to undergo countless contemplation before he does something—in fact, anything. He needs to think of countermeasures if his plans go haywire. This is his rules for survival in the school and in the society in the remote future because if there is an iota of mistake, his family will suffer the consequences. His family is already in a dire situation where finance isn't their luxury. Isogai cannot bear to burden his mother because of his mistakes. For once, the school found out he worked part-time and had him demoted into 3E. He could see his future shattering into pieces. But Korosensei's presence changed everything. Isogai became stronger in physical and academic terms under his teachings. It dawned on him that 3E is his last chance that God gave him. He cannot mess it up anymore.

However, the day he broke his own rules is when a new instructor comes to teach them in replacement for Karasuma-sensei. When he sees Akari on the ground, injured, yet still standing against the man that is twice her size, he snaps. His body moves before he realizes it, and he takes the full brunt of the attack launched at her.

The pain is unbearable. The onslaught makes him feel like he has just crossed the line into hell. He understands if this keeps up, he'll end up severely injured, hospitalized, possibly crippled for life—or worse, death itself. Worst case scenario, his family will lose him—the sole pillar that supports its survival.

Isogai couldn't—wouldn't move away because he cannot bear to see the girl he loves injured right in front of him.

* * *

**Akari**

The first impression Takaoka Akira gives me is he is a person who has serious personality issues.

The man with a large build strides into the field, carrying countless of bags with him. He isn't large because of fat stored under his skin, but probably because of the muscles he had throughout his body. He isn't particular muscular either, but I can tell that he did went through some strenuous exercise.

No sane man would coddle up students on the first day with expensive desserts. Mostly teachers would do things to buy students' hearts, but what Takaoka did is extremely troubling me. It's like he does it deliberately to lower our guard around him, thinking he's not such a bad guy. I'm perplexed. People usually keep their distance from strangers on their first meeting. Three reasons I can think of to explain Takaoka's actions: either he is a very sociable and chirpy man, or he's a pedophile, or he did these to disguise his true twisted character.

I sound like I'm fantasizing. Maybe he really is a nice guy. But the nicest guy I know is Isogai and he's definitely not the kind to deliberately coddle people. Isogai is nice inside out. Takaoka is the opposite. He's emanating some kind of aura I couldn't comprehend. Something mean and evil perhaps?

My mother used to warn me people are not always what they seem. I only met Takaoka for a few minutes. The conclusion I deduce is I need to be wary about him. I don't like him.

I'm skeptical. For such a weird man to transfer here and be Karasuma-sensei's assistant is definitely an evil plot cooked by the Ministry of Defense. Karasuma-sensei has been doing such a good job. Everyone likes him—especially Kurahashi. He's good in teaching, amazing in his physical abilities and never gives up in training us albeit we are impotent. Sometimes he is harsh but we still do as he says anyway. He doesn't make any unreasonable demands. He understands we are mere students thus he doesn't imply military standards against us. He is a perfect, respectable adult though his only major flaw is that he seldom socializes with us. Our relationship to him is just a teacher and his students, nothing more. He doesn't think that he should interact more with us to know us better. At least he keeps his professionalism, but a little bit too much.

After Takaoka distributed the expensive desserts, he plays some sports with us. He claims the desserts are because we are a family since we are going to be in the same classroom. Plus he calls himself our 'father'. I nearly snorted. Definitely something fishy is going on. I sit by the grass, watching his every move, hoping to find a hint or clue to prove my theory correct. Karma sits beside me, yawning.

"Aren't you playing?" he asks as he gazes at Takaoka and our classmates play.

I shake my head. "I don't like him. He feels… elusive." Yes, Takaoka is an enigma. Who knows how many masks he wears on his face?

"I don't know about you," Karma says. "But if he's teaching tomorrow, I'm skipping."

I look at him. "Not that surprising."

"Wanna skip school with me?" he implores.

I shake my head. "I'm currently studying the behavior of this homo sapien called Takaoka. I believe I can find something interesting from him and write a thesis about it."

He smirks.

My mind drifts off as my eyes remain fixated on the scene in front of me. Karma hadn't spoken anything flirtatious or teases me that often lately. I'm actually starting to miss our bickering. I don't know why but I feel a distance between us, like an invisible wall.

Lately I seldom focus on our relationship. I did think of once how will it evolve to. But my main goal is to make him admit he likes me. I just want to bring down his egoism. I didn't put much thinking into how I feel about him. I refuse to ponder on that matter because romance is not on the top of my bucket list. However, sometimes I did daydream that if we end up together, will we become a very sweet couple everyone else would jealous of? Will he kiss me and coax me and say he loves me every day? Will he find all sorts of reasons to get into my apartment so he can stay with me?

I laugh. Akabane Karma is all sorts of stuff, but not the romantic, love-struck, smitten boy. I much prefer the mischievous, sharp-witted redhead who uses provocation as his arsenal.

"I'll wait for that thesis of yours. Good luck," he says and stands up.

* * *

The next day comes fast. Like he has said, Karma is nowhere to be seen.

"Ok then!" Takaoka shouts energetically. "We're starting new PE class! I'm your new PE teacher from now on."

"What about Karasuma-sensei?" I ask as I raise my hand. He turns to me with a wide grin. That moment, I see a dangerous glare flash through his eyes. But it fades away so quick I thought I was hallucinating.

_Dangerous!_ My instinct yells.

"We wouldn't want to burden Karasuma with more work, right?" he replies gleefully. "Don't worry, my training shall be as effective as his, if not, even better."

I don't like the sound of this is going.

He hands out papers to each of us. "Ok then, here's your new timetable!"

_Timetable? _I pore at the paper. Shock covers my face. I nearly choke.

I never knew a piece of paper can be horrifying despite looking innocent and fragile. Training has replaced most of our lessons with Korosensei. We even have to train to 9pm in the night. What does he think of us? Military personnel? Soldiers? We're students, damn it!

"I have your board chairman's consent for this. So you just have to follow the timetable as stated."

I almost forgot the Demon King of this school—Asano Gakuhou, who would do anything to hinder our progress, despite the fate of mankind rests in our hands. Why I am not surprised he's the perpetrator behind all these?

Why people keep doing this to us?

"As long as you follow this timetable, you'll be stronger in no time!" Takaoka's voice rings throughout the field.

So this is it. This is his twisted character in store for us. The evil that looms over us easily because we are mere students, incapable of fighting back. _I knew it!_

I have countless of words prepared to spear the man until he collapses to his knees, begging for me to stop.

But Maehara cuts me to it. "We can't follow this timetable!" he protests. "There's no time left for us to study! The Board Chairman knew so he agreed on purpose. We don't even have time to play! How can we do—"

He is cut short when Takaoka lands a blow in Maehara's abdomen. Maehara collapses, puking as the impact makes his insides a whirlpool. An ominous smile—the harbinger of malevolence lights up his face. Such a wicked grin to amplify how crooked his personality is, to hit a defenseless kid. "I don't care to how you do it. You NEED to do it. After all, I am your father. What kid doesn't obey their father's commands?"

To this man who brings omen to our class like the rest whom loathe us, we're not children to him. We are mere tools, soldiers, stepping stones for him to achieve success. He'll do whatever it takes to get that goal even with the costs of our lives. Even the military talks about human rights. This absurd, ridiculous homo sapien strips us of our human rights with the excuse of saving mankind.

No father would hit their own children, damn you.

His evil grin is replaced by the fake smile he wore the first time he met us. "Ok then, let's do 100 squats! 3 sets!" Takaoka demands. "If you want to quit, go ahead. I can arrange for replacements. The octopus won't mind anyway."

I shudder. _Replacements? Wow, you really thought it through, 'father'._

Danger is apparent in every word he spit. None of us want to get clobbered like Maehara did. I respect his act of courage. But if we want to fight against this demon disguised as a human, we need to have a secure plan. If Karma is here, he probably provoked the man into a fight, albeit I doubt Karma can easily win.

"I really didn't want to do this to you," says Takaoka, devoid of any sympathy. "After all, you are my important family. As your father, I wouldn't want anyone of us quit. As a family, let's dissolve Earth's danger together!"

This family talk sickens me. I wouldn't want to be close with a jerk that uses fear to subdue people he call 'family'.

Takaoka pats Kanzaki's head, who is shivering in fear. Her fingers fumble, searching for a rescue float to pull herself out of the treacherous waters she is treading. With a gentle voice, he asks Kanzaki, "Do you wish to follow me, your father?"

_Hands off!_

Kanzaki is paralyzed. She continues to shiver. But as she looks up at Takaoka, I see the familiar dauntless glint in her eyes. I saw it before, when she confronted the ruffians bravely. She stops faltering. With a smile, she says what most of us afraid to voice up.

"No. I want Karasuma-sensei to teach us."

That triggers off the bomb that ticks in Takaoka. One fast swipe on Kanzaki's face is the only thing I see and she falls to the ground, a huge bruise on her left cheek. Kaede and Sugino rush to her aid. She looks like she is about to faint, but she manages through.

_That's it! _

"What's wrong?" Takaoka says. "I only take 'yes' as an answer, you know. Why don't we exchange fists if you're not pleased? I'm better at fighting."

"Is it?" I say as I take a step towards him. He turns to me, with the fearsome grin on his face. It is a bad omen but I can't step back now. Not after the man hurt my friends. Military or not, he needs to be taken down.

"Another rebellious child? You people have no respect for your father, don't you?" Takaoka grins. I'll smack that grin of yours until you cry home to _your_ father.

"Akari…" I hear Isogai mutter behind me. His hand lingers over my shoulder to stop me, but he retracts it. He knows when I made up my mind there's no stopping me.

"_Father_? Please," I say. I'm sick of his act. Provocation is best to be done with poisonous words. Words will be my arsenal, his poison. "No father hits their own child. My father does a better job than you. If he's still alive, he can teach you how to be one. Oh wait. Maybe he can't because I see no father potential in you. I recognize no one as my father except my own biological one."

"Are you provoking me, child?" Anger is fuming in his ears but he hides it well with a smile. "If you back up now, I'll still forgive you—"

"I don't need forgiveness from a man who doesn't understand the basic principles of becoming a father."

He grits his teeth. He's pissed. But I'm furious. "So you want to challenge me? To a fist fight?"

"Yes, on the condition that if I win, you'll leave us. Forever."

My classmates gasp. I hear Megu shuffling forward to pull me away. But somehow she stops.

"Fine then. I'll beat you until you collapse to the ground, and you'll beg for mercy. I'll turn you into an obedient doll." Takaoka cracks his knuckles.

"Likewise." I glare at him venomously. I take up my stance.

No mercy, either verbally or physically against the man who hurt my friends. Unforgivable.

I take a deep breath. _I am confident. I can take him. I need to defeat him for my friends. _

The field is eerily silent. Seconds later, Takaoka rushes toward me with the intention of toppling me with his weight. Right before he reaches me, I dodge to the right and punch him in the side. As expected, he's bulky because he has built up his muscles. His side is hard and I doubt my punch made any impact. I jump away before he can grab me. If he managed to do so, I'm toast.

He runs toward me and I jump away too slow. He grabs me by my arms behind me and twists it so hard it hurts. I don't scream to give him any satisfaction. I remember Karma's words: '_don't struggle. You'll waste energy. Use another countermeasure_.' Instinctively, I turn my head to his arm and sink my teeth into his flesh. He roars in pain and smacks my head. I become dizzy as the world spins around me. As I waste too much time to regain balance, in my blurred vision I see him lurch for me.

"Akari!" Megu yells, which snaps me back. Immediately I dodge his grasp and kick him at his spine. He falls to the ground and pulls my legs under me. Then he launches a full brutal punch in my abdomen. I feel my insides twist and turn in pain as I buckle. I want to puke. He aims for my head. I narrowly dodge. I need to get as far away from him.

I force my legs to stand. But they wobble dangerously, threatening to collapse. _Focus! _

I dodge another of his attacks aimed at my head. Before he can retract his arm, I grab it and bite his arm once more. He yells painfully as his free hand reaches to yank me off. He misses as I give his loins a kick. He buckles. His glare spiteful and mean as he looks up at me. If I give him a kick in the head now, he'll go into submission and I win.

But I never expect him to conceal a weapon.

His right arm swings at me futilely. I don't have to move to dodge him. I see something glint like a mirror in his movement. When I realize, it is too late. Warm liquid oozes from my arm as I notice a wide gash. Blood.

The dagger Takaoka hold shines under the sunlight. He stands, a triumphant smile on his face, as if he has won. I press my wound, but the bleeding doesn't stop. I won't bleed to death, but if I don't get it tended it will be messy.

I faced daggers before. This isn't stopping me.

The dagger lurch for me, eager to pierce my head. I dodge again and again, unable to find an opening to strike. When I finally find one, Takaoka's right arm is outstretched with the dagger. His movement is slow by one second probably due to exhaustion. I take the opportunity and aim for his head. I reach out to punch his head but his dagger suddenly appears before my face. I underestimate his reaction speed, which he purposely slowed down to lure me into a death trap. I manage to dodge, though, but he grabs my wounded left arm and twists it. The nerves and muscles in my arm yell pain. I scream when his finger presses into my wound, aggravating the bleeding. I collapse to my knees and he flings me to a side. I hit my head hard on the ground. Tinny pebbles and rough sand graze my skin.

I find no strength to stand, to fight back. It scares me.

"Ready to give up yet?" Takaoka says triumphantly.

I press harder on my wound to stop the bleeding as I force myself to stand once more. I see my classmates' faces pale in horror as I don't falter. They know if I keep on fighting, I might actually die.

"No…" I mutter. My voice is so weak it is pathetic. What happened to my bravado? My confidence? I realize I'm scaling a wall that is never meant to be scaled by my caliber. I'm not strong enough. I'm overconfident. And this cardinal mistake will soon be the death of me.

I process the situation. I'm scrawny but Takaoka's twice my size. He's military trained while I'm just kid who only mastered tae-kwondo. My adrenaline is fading. The bleeding takes its time to stop. I can feel strength draining with the bleeding. There's no way I can beat him in my condition. I can't win, but I can't afford to lose either.

I pour strength into my voice. "I'm not giving up! I'm never giving up! I'll continue to fight the injustice to our class! I'll fight the prejudice! The unfairness!"

If I give up now, I'll be losing the one thing my father gave me. The most precious present he ever gave me.

* * *

I was only 10 when my uncle decided to give me lessons for Tae-kwondo in his dojo. My uncle said I have affinity for it and I quickly escalated to yellow belt in mere weeks.

Today, my father challenged me to a fight. He was a black-belt under my uncle's teachings but it took him longer than usual to achieve it because his punches were too soft.

My father wasn't using his full strength against me. I kicked him and punched him but it barely itched. Easily he toppled me to the floor. I'd stand and stand but I haven't managed to make him yell pain. I was 10. I didn't know what to do. So I cried.

"Seriously, Akira," my mom chided. "You made Akari cry." She stood near a wall and watched us. Her arms were folded across her chest as she gave my father a look of disapproval.

My father paled. He rushed to my aid, trying to stop my outbursts. "There, there, Aka-chan," he coaxed me.

But I wailed. "Daddy is a big meanie! I can't win daddy!"

My father scratched his head, thinking as many ideas as it can to cease my cries. Then, his face lit up. "Why don't I tell you a story about how I and your mother got together?"

My crying ceased and I focused on him. He tapped his chin. "Let's see. 11 years ago, I was standing right at your spot after your uncle challenged me to a fight. He said if I can win him then he'll approve me dating his sister. But he was a black-belt master while I'm a nothing. He hit me so hard it hurt everywhere. My head, my stomach, my legs, my arm. I'm so tired. I knew I can't win him. But I didn't cry like you did, instead I stood up and said, 'I'll never give up because I love Mamoru so much!'. Then well… it didn't end up well. But he did approve because he admired my courage and my persistence. So…" he patted my head. "The moral of the story is NEVER GIVE UP! Like my name, Akira means never give up. It has been a motto passed down from generation to generation, and now I shall pass it to you. So don't give up, Akari! Think about it, if I gave up that moment, you'll never be born at all! Ahahahaha!"

I wiped my tears. "I'll never give up! Like Daddy did!" Then I kicked him in the face. He fell onto his back while my mother laughed.

"N-next time g-give me a heads-up, will ya?" my father grumbled and passed out.

"Yay! I beat Daddy!"

* * *

_I'm going to inherit your spirit, father. I'll never give up! _

I greedily gasp for air. Giving out a battle cry, I dash to Takaoka before he can react and use the momentum I gained to topple him over. He falls like a giant, creating dust clouds. The dagger from his hands slips and I fumble for it. The tip lingers closely to his neck as I sit above him. The adrenaline is making my head spin.

I want to push the dagger right through his fragile skin, watch as the blood pour from his neck to his death. I want to destroy this threat forever.

But I can't.

My fingers quake. As if he knows I couldn't go for the kill, his entire body pushes me off balance as he rises. I fall to the ground to receive a blow in my stomach. I cough so hard I thought my lungs are coming out from my throat.

"You little brat! Disrespecting your father like that!" Takaoka roars. His veins throb angrily against his skin. His hand rose aloft to give me a final blow.

I know from that look on his face, he isn't just going to give me a lesson so that I'll regret challenging him. He's going to kill me.

Then I remember the promise I made to Karma. It's ridiculous but I'm actually thinking of him right now.

_I'm sorry, Karma. I broke the promise._

I don't know why my friends didn't come up to help. Usually they would, but I don't want them to. I don't want them to get hurt or killed because of my recklessness. I don't want to carry the guilt of causing my friends' death for the rest of my life. I rather die.

Time flows slowly when you're about to die. The first second you wanted to die and be done with it; the next second you'll start to regret the choice you just made and wish you can choose the other option—live on.

_I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to live my life with my friends. I don't want my uncle be left alone to mourn my death. I don't want my mother's death to be in vain after what she did to protect me._

_I want to live!_

My father's voice resonates in my mind: _Never give up!_

I close my eyes and cover myself with my arms, bracing for the upcoming impact. When it doesn't come, I open my eyes. I don't see Takaoka freeze in mid-air as expected, but I stare into a pair of sandy-brown eyes.

Isogai grunts as Takaoka engenders an onslaught on his defenseless back. His arms envelop my body as he absorbs the attacks. He flinches and shivers but he doesn't move away. He clings to me and doesn't let go.

"A shield? So what?" Takaoka roars as he kicks Isogai. "I'll use the both of you as an example so that no one else disobeys me again!"

"Isogai?" my voice is weak. I can't move. I don't have the strength to push him away so that he doesn't have to suffer. He refuses to budge.

"It's… ok…" he murmurs. "I got you."

I peer over Isogai's shoulder. Takaoka is ready to launch another attack. The evil grin of his is disgusting. "Go to hell, you brats."

"Stoooooop!" I scream till my lungs explode.

Figures appear in front of us and obstruct Takaoka. I see they are the girls from my class: Megu, Rio, Kaede, Fuwa, Okuda… all of them.

"You have to go through us first!" Megu shouts. Her rage is formidable. They form a human wall between me and Isogai from Takaoka. I want to scream at them to get away but Rio turns around to meet my eyes. She smiles and winks.

_Let us handle this, Aka-chan. You've done enough. _

"Brats!" Takaoka roars once more. He lurches forward to hit Megu but is unavailing as a few boys push him off his course. It is the combined strength of Sugaya, Kimura, Mimura, Okajima and Sugino's. They too stand before us, forming a second layer of the human wall.

"We don't welcome you. Leave," Megu orders.

"How dare you? How daaare you?!" Takaoka is now a raging bull, preparing to mow down anyone who stands in his way.

"Enough!" I hear Karasuma-sensei's voice. "You've done enough damage here, Takaoka. You want to play, I'll play. But leave them alone." I don't look for where he is because I'm focused on Isogai, whose breaths are heavy as he lies onto me lifelessly.

"So does this mean you want me to leave?" Takaoka laughs. "I'm the best trainer out there who can whip these brats into shape!"

"Karasuma-sensei does better than you!" Kurahashi shouts as she comes to my aid. "Are you alright?" she asks, but her eyes constantly drift to Karasuma-sensei.

"Is that so?" He bends his knees to pick up the dagger. "I'll leave if you win me. Pick your star student to fight me." His gaze drifts to me. "I've already took down two, I don't mind taking down another."

I don't know who Karasuma-sensei picks. There is no one else left who can fight better than I could. Karma is nowhere when the class needs him. Isogai's arm tugs on my shoulder as I summon the strength to carry him to the medical bay. Kurahashi and a few help us there. The others look out to prevent Takaoka playing any dirty tricks. Before we leave the field, I hear Nagisa's name being called.

Could Nagisa been picked to fight Takaoka?

I'm eager to find out but I need to focus on the matter at hand. I'm worn out. I can barely feel my legs as I collapse onto the soft bed in the medical bay. Isogai lays sprawled on the part of the bed next to me.

The door slides open to an astonished Bitch-sensei. "What the hell were you guys thinking?!" she shouts and dismisses the other students. Quickly, she rummages the cupboards and drawers for available essentials. She finds a mass of cotton wool, plasters and disinfectants.

Firstly, she tends to my cut. I bite my lip as she applies the burning disinfectant. I divert my focus by turning to Isogai. He is in a mess. His hair is disfigured. His clothes are dirty with soil. There are minor bruises over his face and arms. There are probably more underneath his shirt but he doesn't yelp for pain. At least he is still breathing. Guilt tugs in my throat and I find it hard to swallow. My fingers tentatively reach for him.

Bitch-sensei finishes the last wrap of bandage over my wound. She pinches my cheek and makes me scream in pain. "What are you trying to do, you idiot? Get yourself killed?"

"It hurts!" I shout.

Isogai tries to sit up. "Bitch-sensei, it's not her faul—" but he receives a pinch on his cheek as well. He yelps in pain.

"If you lovebirds want to show your affection, go get a room. You don't need life-and-death situations to prove your love for each other."

"Bitch-sensei!" I shout at her for being indecent at a time like this. My cheeks warm up. I glance at Isogai, whose face is abnormally pink.

"You can practice the kisses I gave to Nagisa. Both of you can make at least 15 hits."

"Aaaaaargh!" I stand up and push her out of the room. It is weird my energy is back just to get her out of the room. I slump back to the bed. I glance at Isogai once more, who refuses to make eye contact. The blush on his face is still apparent.

The air in the room becomes awkwardly silent. I don't want to say a word because Bitch-sensei's erotic suggestions continue to linger. But I feel a need to do so.

"Isogai," I call. He turns to look at me. "Thanks."

His eyes widen. "It's no biggie really. Though it kinda' hurts."

My hands shake. "Why?" I can't make any more words to form a complete sentence.

He lowers his head. "Well… I… I can't just stand and watch you get beaten. I can't bear to see you hurt."

"Why?!" This time, it comes out as a cry. I tug his shirt as I begin to cry. "You could have died! You could have!"

I'm scared. The thought of losing people dearest to me is horrifying. I can die from it. I've already lost too much. I cannot lose anyone anymore because of my mistakes. The fear is my weakness, my omen, my death. Watching Isogai beaten in front of me just to protect me—a scene seared permanently in my brain, serves as a warning that I cannot repeat my mistake. I must stop thinking I can solve problems with brute. The overconfidence where my brain tricked myself into believing I'm strong enough to face any diversity—my cardinal mistake.

"Because of my recklessness, my overconfidence, I almost got you killed!" I shout. "I'm such an idiot. I should have stay out and let someone else be the hero. I didn't expect people to be killed because of me. I… I…" Tears pour from my eyes like opened faucets.

Karma's words ring in my ears. "_Stop being so reckless. Think of yourself before others. Whatever you do, just don't get yourself killed. There are plenty of people who care for you more than you know. You will break their hearts if you got hurt or killed." _

My shellacking at the hands of a vastly superior opposition lets me truly understand how Karma felt that day. I stand in his position now, feeling the despair and fear he felt. The horror corrodes me from within.

Isogai's arms wrap around my waist as I cry. A hand strokes my hair. His head rests on mine and he whispers.

"I cannot stand by and watch the girl I love hurt right in front of my eyes."

* * *

**Sooooooooo here's the chapter! Please review! Thanks!**

**SmoothieLifu: Well she just did. XD **

**SilverSapphire34523: Thanks!**

**Jewel of the Dark: Oh, for Asano, I've already has an idea for it~~**

**Animeandmangafangirl: Thaaaaanks :D**

**Shira4: Thank you!**

**Mikila94: Thanks XD**

**Guest: Sorry for confusing you. I've amended the mistake from chap2. I've decided to make Shou as a fun uncle instead :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Akari**

Love is always such a curious little thing. You didn't expect it to come. Yet it always finds a way to reach your doorstep, no matter how many times you push it away. It sneaks up to you without any notice or warning. It takes you by surprise. So surprising you wouldn't know how to react.

I stop crying once I hear Isogai. I straighten myself. "What?"

Isogai looks at me, with a sweet smile on his face. The blush dwells on his face, but it is not the colour of a tomato. It is the rosiness of a pink rose, subtle, yet beautiful. He repeats himself. "I love you, Akari."

I stare at him. My mind cannot process the words he said.

"Umm… Isogai, I…" words fail to form from my gaping mouth.

"I know. You can't reciprocate my feelings," he says.

I need to change the topic. I feel my cheeks burning. "W-we should get your bruises t-tended." I fumble for the plasters in front of me but his hand touch mine. Instinctively I pull away. I don't look him in the eye because it will aggravate the burning in my cheeks.

"Is it because you like Karma?" he asks.

I paralyze. "N-no." I reply. It's partly true and partly a lie. Honestly I still haven't figured it out.

"I understand. It only means I still have a chance." He looks into the distance. "At first, I hesitate to confess because if I did, it'll change our relationship forever. We can no longer be just friends. I really do treasure our friendship. But I can't keep these feelings welled up in me forever." His fist clamps over his heart like it hurts as he breathes.

"Isogai…"

"So I'm going to tell you. I don't care if you reciprocate them. I really hope you do. But love cannot be coerced. I understand that. However, I don't want to sit quietly in a corner and do nothing to vie for your love. I never expect you to notice, after all, you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to love."

"Hey! You don't have to be so blunt about it," I retort. "I know I'm dense."

He chuckles, a nice melody to my ears. "But…" he grabs my shoulders and stares into my eyes. "I'll wait. I'll wait until you realize who your feelings are directed. Be it Karma, or me, or anyone else. Till then I will stay by your side and protect you, no matter how many times you'll try to push me away. I won't budge. I won't falter. Anyone who tries to hurt you, they have to go through me first."

"Iso—" he pulls me into a hug. His warmth feels nice. I relax.

"Just let me protect you. That's all I ask for," Isogai whispers.

We stay like that for some time. I indulge myself into his warmth that comforts me from my fears. I take it as a friendly hug more than something romantic, though I have qualms. I'm probably lying to myself to avoid any unnecessary overthinking.

The door slides open and Korosensei's head pops in. We immediately break apart.

"Nuya! Isogai-kun, Akari-chan! Are you okay?" Korosensei's tentacles reach out for my arm, examining it carefully. "Some blood seeped through the bandage. I'll change it for you." Another tentacle grabs Isogai's chin and flips his head side to side. Then he examines his limbs. "Isogai-kun, I'll put some disinfectant on your grazes just in case." Tentacles busy themselves as they grab the appropriate medication.

"Korosensei," Isogai says. "What happened to Takaoka?"

"Nuya?" Korosensei looks up. "Nagisa-kun defeated him and the Board Chairman gave him a scarlet letter."

"N-nagisa?" I gasp. I'll need to hear this from Rio later. And for the Board Chairman to show up, what a good timing. He probably planned it in advance so that he can show up in the end like a formidable final boss in those typical video games.

"Where is everyone else?" Isogai asks.

Korosensei looks at him like he has asked a weird question. "Everyone else? They were outside celebrating. I saw Karma-kun just now, outside. Sensei thought he came to pay you a visit."

_Karma? Why is he here? _

_Did he overhear Isogai's confession? _

I stand before Korosensei can finish the dressing. "Excuse me for a sec," I say as I run out from the room. Karma is nowhere to be seen. The hallway is empty. Noises from the classroom echo throughout the hallway.

_Maybe I can catch up to him if I'm fast. _My legs stride forward but stop abruptly as a question pops up.

_Why do I need to look for him? _

I can't comprehend my actions. Just because there's a possibility that Karma overheard, I fluster. _Yet, why?_

As I ponder on the query, I take a step forward. My leg twists in an awkward direction and I fall to the ground. I hold my leg to my chest. I just twisted it. Great. I push my body off the floor with my uninjured right arm and look up into a pair of liquid-gold orbs.

With his usual smirk, Karma greets me as he squats down before me. "Yo, Akari-chan."

"Karma?"

He grabs my arm and lifts me up to my feet with ease. "Fell again, eh?"

"What are you doing here—" He pinches both of my cheeks. "It hurts! Let go!" I slap his hands.

"What were you thinking you idiot?" He pinches them harder. "I'm not here for a few hours and you got yourself into some trouble again? I thought I told you specifically not to get hurt! What are you, a trouble-magnet? People avoid troubles, while you're prone to them."

"It hurts!" I protest but he continues pinching.

"So you broke the promise huh? You'll be my maid for a year, you know."

"It huuuuurts!"

"Do you know how worried I was when Nagisa-kun texted me? I ran all the way here because I couldn't spare time to even wait for the train." He lets go of my cheeks and I rub them. "You do something stupid again, I swear, I swear…"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing while that guy makes a punching bag out of everyone else! You weren't even there!" I retort.

His eyes widen, taken aback by my words. Guilt covers his face. "I told you not to burden everything onto your shoulders. It's not your job—"

"No it's not. But I cannot stand to watch injustice against anyone. This world is horrid enough. Someone needs to make a change. If I don't take the step, no one else will."

Karma rolls his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he glares at me. His gaze rests on the wound on my left arm. He mutters something incoherent as he fishes out a beige handkerchief from his pocket. Then he wraps it around my wound. Some blood seep through but thankfully it stops.

"Okumura Akari, I'm warning you. This is your ultimatum. Do just one more, _one more_ stupid move like that, you'll regret anger me." He glares at me.

I know he is mad partly because I broke the promise. But I did it for a good cause. If he was there, I wouldn't be rash. _He's the one who said let him handle it. Where was he anyway? Oh yeah, he skipped school. _But he is right to be angry with me. I'm angry at myself too for being overconfident and almost getting Isogai and myself killed.

"Fine," I mutter unwillingly. Then I remember the reason I am looking for him. I sheepishly avert eye contact from him. "Umm… Karma, did you umm… perhaps… overhear… umm… what Isogai said?"

He raises his eyebrows at me. "What he said?"

_Thank god. _It would be embarrassing if he heard it. Plus I felt the tension between him and Isogai is like a ticking bomb awaiting the spark to ignite the explosion. Looks like I don't need to do any explaining. But I still have to ponder on why I would worry if he heard Isogai's confession.

Speaking of that confession, I still haven't given Isogai a formal answer yet—whether if I accept or reject his love. I can't accept it because I don't—or haven't felt the same to him. I can't reject it either because I don't want to hurt his feelings. He says he is fine if I don't like him back, but he's definitely faking it. People get hurt if their love isn't reciprocated. The main concern is how hurt you can get and how good you are at concealing it.

"Are you blushing?" Karma speaks and breaks my terrain of thoughts. I touch my cheeks. They _are_ heating up. I slap them as he chuckles.

"Aww… are you _that_ eager to meet me? Or you actually wished that I was there to save your life again?" he teases.

I spit my tongue at him as a little rebellion. I turn to walk back to the medical bay but my faulty twisted ankle gave way. I nearly fall onto my knees until Karma grabs my arm to hold me steady. He sighs and in a swift move, lifts me into his arms.

My blush returns, a rose blooming on my cheeks. "K-Karma!"

"If you don't want anyone else to see this, you better pipe down," he says as he walks to the medical bay.

I close my mouth. _Damn you, Akabane Karma! What are you trying to do?! _

Karma slides open the door with his foot. Isogai is the only one there now. Korosensei probably left to do his own business.

Isogai's eyes gleam with expectation as he glances to the door. But they widen in surprise as he sees Karma and me in his arms instead. "Karma?"

"Yo, Isogai," Karma says, ignoring the fact I am glaring at him. He drops me to the bed and turns to the male class rep. Isogai stares at him as well.

The tension in the room thickens like blanket, suffocating and awkward. I watch as they stare at each other with hostility, like beasts ready to pounce onto each other. I imagine their fangs and claws bared to tear each other apart. Karma wears a triumphant smug, sending an inaudible signal to Isogai: _I won_. Isogai, if he isn't a nice guy, he would have punch Karma in the jaw, judging from his clenched fists that seethe in anger.

_Wonderful. So Karma did overhear Isogai's confession._ He carries me into the room to show to Isogai that he still has the upper hand in this ridiculous battle to vie for my love. I'm the spark that will trigger the bomb and soon commence a deadly strife among them.

_God. What have you done, Okumura Akari? You made two boys fight for you yet you still don't understand your own feelings. Wow… you are seriously the densest girl in the world._ I internally chide myself.

I sigh. I cannot defuse this with words because I indirectly instigated it. I remove Karma's handkerchief and replace it with a better dressing.

Isogai rushes to my aid. "Let me help you, Akari-chan."

Smirking, Karma kneels before me and examines my foot. "Akari-chan~~ I'll fix your foot for you."

Having two boys to take care of me sounds good, but this picture is wrong in so many levels. It feels like a reverse harem.

"I'm fine… I can do it on my own—"

The door is rudely opened and three figures fall to the floor by the entrance. Rio, Megu and Nagisa yelp in pain as they carefully lift themselves from the floor. We watch silently, wondering what they are doing.

Rio raises her hands in the air in defense. "W-we just came by to s-see how you're doing, Aka-chan!"

"R-right!" Nagisa stutters. He holds his notebook.

"Looks like you and Isogai are alright!" Megu says high-spiritedly. "Oh, Karma, you're here!"

The three of us are skeptical at their weird behaviour. What piques my interest is that little notebook as I recall Ritsu saying Nagisa is one of the culprits stalking me. I leap with one foot towards the petite boy. He shudders when I approach.

"Nagisa, can you lend me your notebook?" I ask.

Nagisa visibly stiffens. "Umm… can I say no?"

I glare at him. Then at the other two girls. "ARE YOU THREE STALKING ME?!" I shout.

"N-no!" they wave their hands in dismissal unanimously.

Karma voices out. "Nagisa-kun, are you stalking me as well? I've noticed that you've been asking me a lot of _weird _questions lately."

"Stalking?" Isogai sighs as he rubs his temple. "Seriously?"

"Nagisa…" I crack my knuckles. "Why don't we chat over that notebook of yours?"

"Err…" before he can respond I snatch the notebook from his hand. Then I leap out of the room before he can catch me. I leap as fast as I can to a corner where no one can find me for a while. I sit on the soft patch of grass, meticulously opening Nagisa's notebook.

A bold title in neat handwriting writes: _Signs of Karma-kun's love for Akari-chan_.

I choke. Beneath the title, countless words scribbled. It doesn't stop at that page. There are plenty more on the next few pages. I steel myself to read the embarrassing notes, unable to contain the heating on my cheeks.

_1\. Karma is always there for her when she is in trouble. Overprotective? _

_2\. Karma got jealous when Isogai indirectly expressed an interest in Akari? (Need further inspection upon this.)_

_3\. Karma looks unusually lethargic when Akari cancelled training with him for two days. (Something's up…)_

_4\. Akari fell onto Karma?! Best part is: Karma compliments she looks pretty with her hair down! Big news! (I'm sensing something here! I believe he doesn't know he has feelings for her and still as dense as usual despite being sharp-witted.)_

_5\. Karma doesn't like it when Akari agrees to a lunch date with Isogai. He actually intervenes them! And they are glaring at each other! Love rivals!_

_6\. I've asked Ritsu about Karma's request when we are flying to Hawaii. He's being suspicious and furtive about it. Ritsu told me he asked her to keep out for Akari. (WHAAAAT?! He is worried of her!)_

_7\. Nakamura has given me some details. Karma went to Akari's place at night! Just to teach her maths! How'd he know where she lived? Stalker! (Wait… does this mean I'm one too?) _

_8\. Holy craaapp! Why did Karma show up in Akari's apartment that morning?! What is he doing here?! I don't believe he is just here to return her something. Something's UP! I asked him about it but he was evasive. (Speculation: he was there long before we were… did he slept there for the night?!) _

_9\. Yet why he lied that he wasn't staying there for the night?_

_10\. Akari got sick. Nakamura intended to show me photographic evidence from her spy (Ritsu) but accidentally sent it to Kataoka… anyway, after the scolding, we found out Karma was there when Akari was sick. How'd he get in? And they look so adorable when he slept beside her. _

I swear my face is a red tomato if I have a mirror now. All these notes are embarrassing. They are solid evidence gathered by the keen observer Nagisa to prove Karma's elusive feelings for me. Nagisa doesn't lie. So these must be the truth.

These three has been stalking me all along?!

I slam my forehead to the wall. How come I didn't notice?

_It's kinda creepy to have three friends stalk your love life when you don't care much about it._

But the main concern is—Karma slept beside me when I slept on that couch the day I got sick?!

My face fumes. I slap my cheeks. I imagine that scene in my mind. His forehead so close to mine as he slept beside me, possibly watching me sleep. So close he could just kiss me like that pervious incident. I can't stop blushing. I can't stop can't stop can't stop…

_I want to see that photo! _

The next page is a new title: _Isogai's Obvious Signs for Liking Akari_.

1\. Isogai has indirectly stated he likes Akari! What should I do? Should I observe Isogai as well?

2\. Isogai has offered himself to bring Akari to the library. Akari is so joyful seeing so many books. Isogai just watches her as his smile occasionally finds its way to his face. And Akari has yet to find out…

3\. Isogai rarely touches his dessert. He only watches Akari eat, seemingly full as long as he gets to see her. He looks satisfied just by watching her.

4\. Isogai makes his move again by asking Akari for lunch but they were interrupted by Karma. Karma and Isogai were glaring at each other? Seriously?

There aren't more. _So Isogai has liked me before Karma did? No wonder he was so eager to go out with me. He wanted to spend time with me. He was already making his move yet I failed to notice. _

_I am such an idiot._

* * *

At home, I lay sprawled on my bed, exhausted.

I didn't wait for Isogai or Karma or even the stalking trio to find me. I limped my way home carefully. The ankle doesn't hurt that much anymore. The blood on my wound has hardened into one ugly lump. The notebook is still with me. As punishment, I'm not giving it back to Nagisa unless I feel like doing so.

Ritsu has told me about how Nagisa defeated Takaoka. He used a different method than I did. While I used brute, Nagisa used assassination skills no one has ever seen. He walked up to Takaoka calmly and composed, with a smile on his face. Only when Nagisa reached out for his throat with the dagger Takaoka finally sensed the bloodlust. He realized he was about to die for real. The dagger could have slit open his throat if Nagisa was serious about killing him.

You don't know death is imminent until it is right at your throat.

I praise Nagisa for being able to destroy the wall I failed to scale. I need to learn more about this and use my brains for a change instead of brawns.

As for Karma and Isogai, I don't know what to do with them. I believe I need to let them fight until both of them got tired of me. But will boys be so easily giving up on love? After all, Isogai confessed to me and stated that he didn't want to go down without a fight. Unless I reject him, his fight for my love will be perpetual. Karma hasn't clearly stated he likes me but my instincts believe so.

Love can make people lose their rationality and even sanity. But love is also the one thing that makes humans strong.

I don't know what to do. Should I really just stand by and watch them fight then pick the victor to be my boyfriend? I need to figure out my feelings quick. Both of them are precious to me and I don't want to lose anyone of them.

I sigh. I'm not even worth fighting for. I'm dense, clumsy, indelicate, overconfident and always gets in trouble for standing against what I think is wrong. I'm curious of what do they see in me—a girl who isn't pretty or cute or adorable unlike all the other girls. I'm not as elegant as Kanzaki, or petite as Kaede, or have the body like Yada, or own Megu's perfect model appearance, or have Rio's flawless blonde hair.

My phone rings, the signal of an incoming message from a chat app. Speak of the devil. It is Karma.

_Karma: I'm bored._

I rub my temples. What's with him? And why does he have a cute puppy as his profile picture? He isn't that cute at all.

_Me: So?_

It doesn't take him long to reply.

_Karma: I need entertainment. You. _

_Me: Go find someone else._

_Karma: That's sad. After all I did for you._

I finally remember the handkerchief he wrapped around my wound. I washed it along with my clothes in the washing machine.

_Me: It's just a handkerchief._

_Karma: I carried you to the medical bay. _

_Me: It was a sign to declare war against Isogai. _

_Karma: Haha. So you knew after all. Your peaceful days are over. _

_Me: I'm quitting from whatever 'war' you guys are having._

_Karma: Nope. Can't do._

_Me: What is wrong with you? Go find someone else. I'm not worth it. _

That is it. He doesn't reply me since.

* * *

10 more minutes till midnight yet Karma still hasn't replied me. It's been bugging me. As sleepiness wash over me I decide to put aside my phone. Who cares if he doesn't?

The doorbell rings. I'm surprised someone would come at a time like this. Could it be… a robber?

Or it's just a certain redhead.

I peek through the hole. My hunch is right. Karma's hair is a prominent burning flame even at night. I open the door, staring at him. "What do you want?"

Karma stares at me. Without saying a word, he pinches my cheeks. I yelp as I try to yank off his hands. But he moves forward, shoving me to a wall while closing the door with his foot. He doesn't smirk or snicker. Instead I see anger seething in his eyes.

"What do you mean you're not worth it?" Karma grits his teeth, seething with anger. "What kind of an idiot says that?"

He lets go of my cheeks. "I'm not pretty or elegant or petite or delicate. I'm just a girl who is a tomboy, who recklessly endangers her own life for the sake of others. I don't apply makeup. I don't cower behind boys for protection. I'm dense, clumsy, an idiot like you always told me." I look away from his piercing golden eyes. "To be the centre of attention of two boys who can get girls just with their looks is too dreamy. It's surreal. I'm not worth it. I'm just not the kind of girl boys would chase to the end of the world."

He remains silent. Eerily silent. It scares me. Plus he is so close I can feel his breath tickling my face.

Then he erupts into laughter. I thought he transformed into some sadistic villain . "That's it? Wow, you are dumb."

"Huh?"

"If you're not worth it, why did Isogai risked his life to save you? Why would I rush back just to see you're okay? Calling yourself a debater who is so oblivious is an overestimation."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not worth—"

He silences me with a finger on my mouth. "That's what you think. People are inclined to degrade themselves because they see many excellent people around them. They see strengths in others yet failed to see the strengths within them. All they can see are their own weaknesses. Everyone has their own strengths. They need others to tell them, to assure and convince them they are stronger and better than they imagined. So I'm going to tell you what I see in you." His gaze forces me to stare right into his eyes. "Despite being an oblivious airhead, dense and clumsy and self-deprecating, you are more than that. You are enthusiastic, exuberant, a fast learner. You are the bravest person I've ever seen, who speaks up for injustice even if you're swimming in treacherous waters. You fight back. You never give up. You can make anyone your friend and let your enemies collapse to their knees just with words. You… you are strongest girl I've ever seen. This is what I see in you. This is what made me fall for you deeper each passing day."

Words don't come out from my mouth.

'_This is what made me fall for you deeper each passing day_.'

Karma smiles. "Don't take it as a confession. I'm not going to use a confession to make you like me back. I'll just wait till you realize…" He inches closer. I have nowhere to go. "The one you love, is me."

My face is crimson. Scarlet. Red. Fuming. Steaming. A tomato.

"I-I…"

"Not time yet," Karma interjects. "You're still dense and confused. I'll wait till you _admit_ you like me. Then I'll make a formal confession as well."

"Karma!" I finally shout and punch his chest. He yelps in pain but he laughs as he falls to the floor.

"Feisty is your drawback," he adds. "But I like it."

I'm going to kick him. I'll shove my feet into his mouth so that he'll never—

'_This is what made me fall for you deeper each passing day_.'

"Arrghhh!" His words won't stop resonating in my mind. Their roots ingrain deep into my brain, sprouting, blooming, growing into a huge tree.

I need air. I need air. I need to calm down.

Karma smirks as he watches my boiling emotions amuse him.

I grab my jacket sprawled over the sofa. I need to go somewhere to calm myself down. But for me to go alone at night is dangerous. My option is still sitting on the floor, watching with amuse as I fluster and fidget.

"I'm going somewhere. You're coming with me," I say as I drag him off the floor with brute.

"We're going to a hotel?" he teases.

"Not funny." I close the door behind me.

* * *

Our destination is the top floor of a 40-storey apartment near mine. We take a lift that brings us straight to the top floor. Karma doesn't say anything on the way while I refuse to look at him. If his face appears in my sight I swear those words will haunt me again like a curse.

The residents on the 40th floor are probably sleeping by now so I don't need to worry of anyone kicking us out. As we step out of the lift, a strong gust welcomes us and messes up my hair. I struggle to keep my hair in place. The corridor is open-aired thus strong gusts of wind often makes its stay. The wind here is unending because we are quite high up.

I reach for the spot where I can see views from both sides of the building. I lean against the wall. Upon standing there, the wind blows harder, as if it welcomes my presence. After all, I am a frequent visitor. It feels awesome to let the wind kiss my face. The coldness sends tingles down my spine but I don't mind. I've never experienced anything as wonderful as the nature's gale force that isn't as cataclysmic as its cousin, the tornado.

Here I don't need to worry about the two love rivals. Or my feelings. Or the world. I am momentarily in peace.

Karma stands beside me. The wind disfigures his hair.

"This is my place," I say. "I come here whenever I'm troubled. I let the wind take away my worries and confusion and troubles as it blows past me." I look down at the buildings that are mere ants. Their lights glitter like stars.

"And you bring me here because?" Karma asks. His eyes fix on the mesmerizing moon above us.

"Because I don't want to get mugged on the way here."

"That's not romantic," he replies.

"And… I hope the wind blows away your troubles as well. Though I doubt you have any."

"My troubles huh?" he taps his chin. "Well, my main concern is for you to never get into trouble again."

I look at him. The darkness conceals my blushing.

"And also I want to fish for more delinquents. I've been thinking so damn hard to have a good strategy. Maybe the wind can bring me good luck."

I sigh. "That's very _romantic_ of you."

He smirks as he steps closer. Before I know it, his arms wrap around my waist from behind and his head rests on mine. I blush furiously.

"I'm reenacting that moment from Titanic. You know," he mumbles. "'_You jump, I jump_.' Romantic enough for you?"

Numb, I blush to my limits. My red complexion can be seen through the darkness. I'm probably a glowing red tomato in the dark. Or a glowing red Chines lantern. I nod weakly.

I feel his snicker sending vibrations through my head. "Good. Let's stay like this for a while."

I want to struggle but his warmth feels comfortable against the cold wind. It's nice, intoxicating, and irresistible. I never felt such feelings before. I kind of like it—the feeling of being hugged by people. Even if it is Karma.

A thought hits me. _I want him to hold me like this forever, never letting go._

* * *

The next morning, when I open my eyes, my back aches. Of course it aches. I have been leaning against a wall for the entire night. I intend to stretch my limbs but I soon realize my shoulder is heavy. I turn to the right, only to see a thick mass of red hair. Karma's head rests on my right shoulder as his eyelids stays shut. I look down at my hand, which his grasps tight.

I blush. _God… how many times I did it these few days?_

I shrug my shoulders to wake him up. I cannot afford to let anyone find us in such compromising position. Karma opens his eyes as he lifts his head. He rubs them. "Good morning, Akari-chan~~" He looks around, confirming our location.

I look down at our tangled hands. Karma follows my gaze. Immediately he retracts his hand and turns his head aside. What a peculiar behavior. I meticulously spin my head to see his face. Pink roses blossom on his cheeks. As he notice my gaze on him, the roses bloom into crimson ones—the extent of how red his face is. It is as red as his hair.

_Karma's blushing?! _I nearly laugh.

But to see him blushing, looking so embarrassed is a first. I've finally see him blush. The entire formidable, scary persona of his shatters. If I haven't seen it myself, I would never know he is actually quite bashful and…

…_and cute. _

I giggle. My turn for revenge. "Are you blushing?"

He doesn't look at me. "Am not."

"Am too."

He grits his teeth. His mind is thinking of ideas to pull himself out of this awkward situation, where his weakness is completely open to exposure. He doesn't even have the strength to tease me back.

I hear a door nearby click open. A woman appears at the corridor and we stare at her. Gasping, she cries, "What are you doing here?"

I smell trouble. I stand to my feet, grabbing Karma with me and we dash to the lift before the woman catches us. We manage to make our escape as we reach the ground floor and in a flurry we reach my apartment.

"That was fun," I exclaim.

Karma sighs. "Your term of fun is different than normal people, aren't you?"

I spit my tongue at him. My stomach grumbles. "Time for breakfast." I yawn. Clearly I didn't have a good sleep last night.

"I'll go home. Unless you want me to stay?" Karma implores.

I glare at him. "Go home. Your parents are worried sick."

He shrugs. "Not really. I did tell them I might be staying over a friend's house for the night."

_You really thought things through, didn't you?_

I stutter. "Don't tell anyone what happen last night."

He smirks. "Fine~ We'll keep our love for a secret until you decide to expose it to the world."

I sigh. _Annoying jerk._

"Plus… since you broke the promise…" he dramatically pauses, waiting to see my expression twist into horror.

_Holy crap! That promise!_

"I would LOVE to have you as my personal maid…" he trails off, as if he is voicing out his thoughts loud enough to terrify me. "But seeing you in a maid outfit would be too cute to resist and I might end up confessing for you first. So… I'll wait till a perfect opportunity. Right after your admission."

I don't know should I be relieved or worried right now. Either way, I'm doomed.

"Bye," he waves goodbye as he begins to walk but then stops. He turns around. "Oh yeah, don't forgot what I said."

_What did he said? _

He said a lot of stuff—my strengths he sees in me, an indirect confession, the maid punishment. But only certain words respond to his demand and reverberate in my skull.

'_This is what made me fall for you deeper each passing day_.'

'_I'll wait till you admit you like me. Then I'll make a formal confession as well.'_

Oh god. My face is beet red once more.

Before I can say a word to retort him, Karma is long gone.

* * *

**I think I'm getting sloppy in implying good vocab for the story. I NEEDA IMPROVE MORE! **

**I'm so glad I'm getting more reviews every chapter. Thanks guys :3**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Reviews:**

**SilverSapphire34523: updated! Thanks for reading!**

**Shadowplayer360: I didn't make this chap after the ep. It's based off the manga. I think the anime is going as far to the island arc, according to rumours.**

**TomoUchiiSan: I know. Karasuma is kinda awesome. Will update ASAP. Thanks for reading :)**

**Mikila94: It's hard to choose between Karma and Isogai where both are ikemens. Thanks for reading XD**

**Mimnh duong: update ASAP! Thanks!**

**SmoothieLifu: Haha Akari is kinda stubborn in some ways :D Hopefully she learns her lesson this time.**

**Animeandmangafangirl: Cliffhangers are essential (sounds serious)…. Anyway, thanks for the praise :D**

**Akai sora13: Don't hate Isogai! He's just too cute to be hated~~ Anyway, I believe everyone has their different opinions on who should go with Akari. Thanks for reviewing! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Akari**

I laugh as Terasaka and the others haul Karma into the muddy water. Despite being a devil, Karma cannot handle too many of his classmates as they shove mud into his face, tainting his brilliant red hair brown. I want to join them but the 'punishment' is just the right amount for the redhead. Terasaka is right. Being a slacker and still manage to get the sweet spots all the time, Karma deserves it.

When they are done punishing the boy, I stand next to him. He sits exhausted in the water, washing his face from the mud.

"Do you enjoy your bath?" I say teasingly.

Karma stands up, squeezing the water from his soaked clothes and shaking his head to fling off water droplets. He removes his blazer and gives it to me. His pale skin shows through his wet shirt. His shirt plastered to his skin shows off his good figure. Puberty did well to him.

One by one he unbuttons his shirt. The thought of a boy stripping in front of me seems awkward and embarrassing. I want to look away but my eyes are still glued to his body. My cheeks heat up. I've seen a lot of boys half-naked—on TVs, magazines, even my classmates. But Karma half-naked is a different matter. My pubescent hormones are messing with me. I'm responding too much than I should have. It's tempting me to touch his slender frame.

"You find my body alluring?" Karma's voice brings me back. My blush worsens.

I slap my cheeks. "No! Why would I—"

"I would love to show you the rest of my hot body but there are too many people here. Why don't we find a secluded spot instea—" I throw his blazer onto his face. I need to stay away from him.

I ponder. _Why did I find him alluring? Why did I find his body 'hot'? Is this proof I'm attracted to him? Does this mean, like what he had speculated: the one I love, is him?_

_Mental torment._ I'm torturing myself with questions that are nonexistent until just now.

* * *

**Karma**

Karma requests the training to resume even when his clothes have yet to dry off.

A few days ago, when he found out Isogai has confessed to Akari, Karma decided to step up a notch. But he had too decided not to confess to her until she has confirmed her own feelings or else it will only perplex her more. So, he chose to tease and flirt with her till she admits the one she likes is him. This is his plan. He isn't 100% sure about it. But he trusts his instincts. They always bring him good luck and help him solve any predicaments. Thus he trusts his instincts when they say Akari likes him.

However, the three stalkers are much of a meddlesome bunch. Nagisa, Nakamura and Kataoka are really messing with his plans. No wonder Nagisa had been dogging him with so many weird questions he thought Nagisa became his mother. When they were exposed, he thought well of a revenge plan by forcing them to eat a tube of wasabi each or they can become his bait to fish delinquents. Too bad they chose the first option.

Karma feels entirely satisfied and proud of himself when his uncalculated move of stripping his shirt before Akari exposed her true self. He didn't expect Akari to react against his naked torso. Physical attraction—solid evidence she feels something about him.

_Maybe I should seduce her? _

He laughs. She'd probably kill him for it.

… _or it might actually work. _

Judging from her outrageous reaction before, seduction might be a good ploy. He has never thought of using it before because he thought Akari wouldn't fall for such cheap tricks.

"I should try it out," he mumbles.

"Try what out?" Akari asks. She stretches her limbs for pre-training warm up.

Karma turns to her. Mischief clouds his eyes as he lights up an evil grin. Akari quivers a little.

"K-Karma?" she stutters, apparent fear etches on her face.

He says nothing and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" her voice squeaking.

He speaks nonchalantly. "Nothing really. My shirt is still wet so I thought it's best for me to spread it on the grass and let the sun dry it."

Akari gapes as he removes his shirt, showing off his bare abdomen. Her face is a red complexion. She immediately turns away, covering her eyes as if the sight of him half-naked can kill her. "P-p-put it back on!"

Karma smirks triumphantly and walks toward her. He peels her fingers off her face and stares into her eyes. Her face flushes. "What's wrong? You don't like seeing half-naked men? Or is it just _me _you can't bear to look so that your lust doesn't take over?" He spreads his arms. "Come on, don't be shy. Bask under the glory of my alluring nudity. I don't mind if you decide to turn the training into an _intimate_ direction."

"I… ki… yu…" she mutters. He leans in to hear her better.

The volcano of rage within her erupts. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and with that she punches the bridge of his nose. If he has not back away fast enough, he would have received the full impact of the blow and his nose would break.

His nose aches as blood drip from his nostrils. What insane strength! She has not performed such strength when she spars with him or anyone else. Did he just awaken a profound strength within her?

_This is getting interesting. _

"PERVERT!" she shouts. "I'm gonna cleanse your filthy mind with my fists!"

"Fine by me."

And they launch themselves at each other.

* * *

The outcome of the battle is—it did not go well for Karma.

The first time he felt such insane sheer power Akari uses against him; the first time he tastes utter defeat.

A barrage of attacks from her so quick Karma doesn't even have enough time to dodge and he had no choice but to receive its full brutal force. One kick from Akari at his jaw and he got KO'ed.

Karma sits on the ground, sulking while rubbing his precious jaw. He feels a bump sprouting. Akari sits next to him, grumpy and pouting.

"I didn't know you can fight that well," Karma says.

"That's because you're a pervert. I hate perverts," she replies.

He shrugs. "So it only applies against perverts? Hmm… next time, imagine your enemies as perverts and you'll win for sure."

"That's ridiculous."

"No it's not. Maybe I should be more perverse so that your power will be perpetually awakened."

"Do that and I'll never speak to you again," she says harshly.

He laughs. "I wouldn't wanna risk that though." If she never speaks to him again, it would be torment. He yearns to see her, to hear her every day. He even cuts down his slacking habits just so he could see her. "Let's resume training."

She stands up. "Can you just put on your shirt? It's very distracting."

"Distracting means alluring, tempting, charming, captivating, enchanting, fascinating, seducing, attractive." Karma smirks, proud of his vast vocabulary. "It only proves your attraction towards me."

She grits her teeth; her blush apparent. "Well you are half-naked for god's sake!"

He eyes her. "You are wearing a swimsuit, though." The swimsuit plasters to her body, revealing a slender frame. He can see clearly she's not curvy or busty but rather skinny and tall. Though… it is a little tempting for him too—the girl he likes in a swimsuit before him is every man's dream.

_Maybe too tempting. _

Akari protectively covers her chest. "This is a school swimsuit!"

"Still… tempting," he mutters without realizing it. The sweat on her skin glistens. Even though the swimsuit is not revealing, the mere exposure of her skin excites him. Her exposed shoulder blades, her smooth and glistening arms, her long slender legs… He wonders if he touches them, will they be as smooth as satin? Or will they melt like ice under his fingers?

_I want to touch her. _

His face heats up. _What am I thinking?_

Well, he _is_ a boy in puberty where raging hormones can easily affect his mind.

"Pervert!" Akari lungs for his face once more. Thankfully he dodges before he can suffer from her fury again. Then he grabs her hands from behind, locking her hands in his vice-like grip. Her head tries to smash into his fragile jaw but he dodges just in time. She thrashes around furiously but he is stronger.

The scent of her hair gushes into his nostrils. _She smells so nice._

He wants to lean in and bury his face into her hair. He wants to touch her. He wants to be closer to her than ever.

Immediately after that thought, he lets go as his face heats up. He knows he is a pervert on the inside but mostly all the boys are just as perverse. He just doesn't express it openly like Okajima.

Akari takes the opportunity and sprints towards him, her arms spread open to mow him down. She lets out a battle cry and smashes into him. Her force catches him off balance and both of them topple to the soft grass like giants, disturbing the tiny insect communities dwelling in the grass. Dandelions flurry in the air around them.

The feisty girl rests on top of him, panting. When she realizes they are in an awkward situation—where he is half-naked with her in a swimsuit on top of him, she gets up quickly but Karma pulls her back into his embrace. He locks his hands around her waist to prevent her escape.

"K-Karma, l-let go!" She struggles. Her face is red—not from exhaustion, but from blushing.

"No," he replies sternly. He listens to his heartbeat thrashing wildly in his ribcage while hers sends vibrations to his skin. Slowly, both heartbeats calm down and synchronize with each other. When his heart beats, her heart too beats. It is a beautiful resonance.

He doesn't know how long they stayed like this. Akari's face is redder than ever. So is his. She clenches her fists near his chest as her head rests onto of his beating heart. "Karma, please let go." Her voice is gentle and calm.

Karma obeys her demand and she quickly stands up. Her face turns redder by the minute. He wonders how red can she go. Will her face explode from excessive blushing?

"Sorry," he mutters. "I just can't contain myself against you." His face is hot.

Akari silently nods. She sits on the grass and he sits next to her. The silence between them is nerve-racking. He begins to worry. _What if Akari will hate me for this? What if she will never speak to me again? What if… what if I did something bad to her and scar her for the rest of her life?_

Karma loves her too much to lose her. _I need to control myself. I need to. I need to._

* * *

**Akari**

We continue to remain silent.

I contemplate on his words. He says he cannot contain himself against me. Am I really that tempting for him? Karma, the sharp-witted boy who is adept in controlling people yet he is unable to control his own desires.

_Well he does like me. It wouldn't be a surprise if a boy desires more from the girl he likes. _

I'm not going to blame him because I'm practically the same. Though I don't desire for him. I just find him tempting.

Boys and their hormones.

Knowing he'd be thinking of ways to control himself, he must be depressed to be unable to find a good solution. After all, hormones are involuntary natural secretions in the body. What the body wants is something the mind can never control, no matter how logical or rational you are. Probably he would go for the worse solution—to stay away from me as far as possible. I don't want that to happen. I enjoy his company very much. I like him teasing me, and the bickering, and the annoying flirts. I like sparring with him. I like him teaching me. I… I…

_I don't want to lose him._

I deduce a conclusion: _I like him too much to lose him_.

Maybe I'm just being delusional. I'm still not 100% sure of my feelings and I hate myself. I hate my denseness and my stupidity. I hate myself for letting two boys fall in love with me while I don't even know about love. Both of them are suffering because of me.

_I really hate you, Okumura Akari. _

I need to find a topic to ease the tension between us.

"I was in an accident before," I say. Karma turns to me. "3 years ago."

"What happened?" he asks.

I smile sadly at him. "I couldn't remember much except the hospital. My head hurts whenever I try to recall. But I do know that I was the sole survivor while my parents died in it."

* * *

_**3 years before**_

I sat on the bench outside the emergency room in a hospital. The place was white—the walls, the floor, everything. I hated that white. It's like they deliberately painted it extra white to conceal the stench of death that loomed every corner.

There were bruises all over my limbs. Some of them had blood seep through the gauze dressing but I didn't care. They didn't ache as much as my heart. It ached whenever it pumped blood throughout my body. I wished it would stop so that the pain would.

Nurses tended me when I was admitted to the hospital. The adults busied themselves over the people who were brought in with me. There were three on the stretchers—my mom, my dad and someone else who was with us when it happened. I remembered he was a friend of my parents. But I couldn't remember his face or his name or his voice. The trauma hit me hard at my core that I felt numb. The people who I was concerned of were my mother and my father whom nurses ushered into the emergency room. They hadn't come out since.

I didn't know how long I stayed awake. The fresh memory happened hours ago kept me awake. If I sleep, it will play in my mind. I didn't want to feel it once more: the impact when it hit the car, the screams, the world turned upside down as the car juggled across the road—

The blood of my mother's dripping onto my face.

I didn't remember how it happened. I didn't remember why it happened. However, I buried one single fact into the corners of my mind; a fact that hurt me so much I didn't want to live with the pain. I never ever wanted it to be recovered. Ever.

I saw my uncle running around the hallway, asking if anyone saw a girl—me. When he finally spotted me, who just stared with glassy eyes and didn't even bother to call him, he dashed to me and hugged me so tight. I realized I was quivering. I realized I was very, very cold.

I didn't remember the words he told me. I just stared at his face, scanning it into my brain like a computer without realizing what those emotions on his face meant.

The doors of the emergency room flung open. I watched as the doctor came out and mumbled something to my uncle. His face paled within a millisecond. I didn't like it. I didn't like the hushed whispers and the mumbling to avoid me from listening. I grabbed the doctor's white coat and yelled at him.

Then the nurses pushed out a trolley with someone lying on it. I couldn't see who was on it. But I knew who it was. The protruding humps covered by a white cloth didn't mask the fact that the lifeless corpse was my mother. I saw her long hair flying even though she didn't move.

"Mommy?" I reached out for her but my uncle held me back. As my mother was taken further away from me, I screamed. "Mommy?! MOMMY! MOMMY!" I thrashed around. I wanted to run to her, to hug her, to feel her warmth once more to prove that she was not some lifeless corpse. I wanted to rip that cloth off to see that it wasn't my mother at all. It was just some other unfortunate victim. My mother was probably in another part of the hospital, letting doctors tend to her minor injury, frantically searching for her family, and was still breathing.

That was when the nurses ushered out another man. There was no white cloth over him. He was still breathing, but weak and frail, like a mere touch could break him into pieces.

He was my father.

"Daddy?" I croaked.

My father heard me. His hand stretched for me. I ran to him and let it cradle my cheek like he always did. But it was cold. Very cold.

"Hey, Aka-chan," father spoke. His eyes lost its warmth and tenderness, replaced by glassiness. "I… I'm glad… you're okay…"

"Daddy, you're gonna be alright, right?" I asked. "Right?!" tears sprouted from my eyes like faucets.

He smiled. Blood stained his perfect white teeth red. "Sorry… Aka-chan… Daddy needs to… go… Mommy… Mommy's waiting for me…"

I cried louder. "I don't want you to go!"

"Daddy…" he coughed. Some blood dripped from his mouth. "Daddy has to… go now. Promise me… Aka-chan… never give up… anything… in your life… okay?"

"You're a liar! Liar!" I screamed. The mucus and tears mixed up on my face. "You told me not to give up but you're giving up! LIAR!"

He combed through my hair. "Daddy isn't giving up… daddy has to go to where mommy is… daddy cannot leave her alone… I… I promised never to give… up on her…"

"But what about me?! You're giving up on me! Daddy!"

"I love you so much… Uncle… Shou will take… care of… you… and you'll… you'll find people who… who'll love you just as much as I did…" he trailed off. "I love you love you very much my Aka-chan…"

Father's eyes stared at the ceiling. That was it. That was the last I heard from him.

That was the last day I ever seen my parents again.

Everything happened in a blur after the accident. I didn't remember what happened 6 months after the tragedy, even the funeral. It was too traumatic for me to remember. The only thing I remembered was my parents' voices, faces, warmth… and their last breath.

I was 13. Uncle got me enrolled into Kunugigaoka Middle School. I got into the second class of First Grade.

"Hello, everybody, I'm Okumura Akari." My voice was flat and monotone. Everyone stared at me like I was some freak. My face was impassive. There were no emotions—happy, sad, anger… nothing.

When my father gave up on life, I gave up mine as well. I lost my passion in everything. Breathing was a difficult task. Living in this world without them was torment. I thought of ending my life but I couldn't bear to leave my uncle alone. Thus I forced myself to live like a robot—eat, sleep, defecate, inhale, exhale whenever time called for it. Nothing more.

Class meant nothing to me. I'd copied the notes on the blackboard just to avoid attention from the teachers. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't socialize. I just stayed in my little world, where my parents still lived, where everything else faded except them. This was my peace, my consolation.

Days later.

"Hi, I'm Nakamura Rio!" said a chirpy voice that shattered my little world. I looked up to a girl with blue eyes and long black hair. She was my complete opposite—cheerful, exuberant, energetic. "Nice meeting ya! I sit right next to you. I hope we can be friends!"

I wondered why such a girl would even bother with me.

Then another girl, with lone brown hair and sparkling brown eyes approached me. She smiled brightly. "I'm Kataoka Megu. Let's be friends, Okumura-san."

Were they idiots? Why would they bother with me? I was a walking corpse. No one came near me because they were afraid they'd turn into zombies if I touched them.

_Go away. _

They were extremely persistent. Like flies. Pests. They won't stop following me wherever I went. When I went to the bathroom they followed me. During lunch they would sit beside me and eat and converse and tell jokes I rarely took interests in. When I walked home after school they would walk by me because they didn't want me to walk alone. They would invite me to clubs and activities that I always rejected. I thought if I continued to reject them they will hate me and eventually leave me alone.

But they didn't.

"Why do you keep following me?!" I shouted at them finally. "I don't like you! I don't want friends! I just want to be alone! Leave me alone!"

Nakamura raised her eyebrows at me. "Why on Earth would someone choose to be alone? If you have some troubles, just tell us."

Kataoka nodded. "Rio's right. We just wanted to be friends."

I gritted my teeth. "I hate this world! I hate everything! I just want to die!"

A red hot slap across my face. Nakamura's hand was still raised aloft. She glared at me. "How can you say wanna die? Didn't you know how much it took for your parents to bring you to this world, loving you more than their own lives? How can you be so ungrateful?"

I lunged at her. We fell onto the ground. I punched her face while she kicked me. "They are not here anymore! They are dead! DEAD!"

Kataoka tried to break us free but to no avail. Nakamura slapped my face again. "So what if they are dead? They still brought you to this world, right?! They still loved you, right?! How can you forget that?!"

How could I forget their love for me? I didn't forget. But at the moment, the grief of their deaths overwhelmed me. It blinded me to see their love for me even till their last breaths.

Nakamura reminded me something important: even if they didn't live anymore, their love still existed within me.

We stopped fighting when we got exhausted. Kataoka checked whether if I was alright and then checked Nakamura. I turned to them. "Why? Why would you insist to be my friends?"

Nakamura tapped her chin while Kataoka scratched her head. "My instincts told me you'll be a good friend to us! That's why, no matter how many times, how many times—"

"—you try to push us away or reject us-" Kataoka continued.

"We will never give up! NEVER GIVE UP!" they said unanimously. "We will make you our friend and us yours no matter what!"

_N-never give up? _

"_Like my name, Akira means never give up. It has been a motto passed down from generation to generation, and now I shall pass it to you. So don't give up, Akari!"_

"_Promise me… Aka-chan… never give up… anything… in your life… okay?"_

I heard my father. I saw him, standing in the distance, giving me a thumbs-up as support. Words came out from his mouth.

"_Never give up, okay?"_

Nakamura approached me. "Besides, your name too sounds sooooo cute. I can just call you 'Aka-chan'! Cute, right?" the last sentence she directed it to Kataoka.

Kataoka sternly shook her head. "You made her sound like some infant."

"Well, if we became good friends, she'll be _my _baby!"

Their voices faded in the background. I heard my father once more.

"_I love you love you very much my Aka-chan…"_

I swore to myself to never cry again after the funeral. But my tears ducts exploded. Tears poured down my eyes unendingly.

"Look what you did, Rio!"Kataoka berated.

"I'm sorry!" Nakamura flustered. "I didn't mean to slap you so hard, Okumura-san! You can slap me back if you want!"

It took me awhile to stop crying. I didn't comprehend why I cried. Probably I got tired of pretending to be someone I was not; I wanted to return to the cheerful, bubbly girl my parents loved. Probably because of my stupidity for forgetting their love for me and allowing their deaths overwhelm me.

Probably because I finally found people who will love me as much as they did, just like my father predicted.

* * *

_**The present**_

"Thanks to Ri-chan and Megu, I finally found my purpose in life—to live on with the love of my parents within me. They are probably somewhere watching over me so I need to show them my best. And when I can finally reunite with them in heaven, I will have countless stories to tell them," I say.

I turn to Karma, who is silent throughout my storytelling. He stares at me with blank eyes.

"Well, that's my tragic past, kinda' boring right?" I joke. "Even if it is a tragedy, I did live some nice moments with them. I will always treasure them. And I will live on, just like they hoped. Karma, sorry if I let you sit through such a long stor—"

I only realize he had knelt beside me when he embraces me in his arms. His heartbeat drums against my ears. He feels comfortably warm.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't know you have to go through that." He strokes my hair. "You'll find more people who'll love you as much as your parents did. Don't worry. You got me now."

I smile. "Thank you, Karma." And I hug him back.

* * *

"Maehara, seriously?" Isogai asks as the playboy suggests an idea that sounds kind of ridiculous.

Kaede shakes her head. "There's too many of us. We'll end up disturbing Isogai's family."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Let's just go to the library. I don't like disturbing Isogai's family just to have a revision." Hinata nods in agreement.

Maehara shakes his head in return. "No no no! It's too far. My legs will break!"

Nagisa sighs. "Your legs aren't made of glass."

Seeing his idea is being rejected by everyone else, Maehara turns to his best friend and shows him pleading puppy-eyes. Isogai sighs. For a boy to launch such an embarrassing attack at another boy, Maehara has to be very lucky that Hinata doesn't give him a kick in his butt.

"Fine…" Isogai unwillingly replies. "Luckily no one is at home now. My mom went to work an hour ago. My siblings are staying with my relatives."

Maehara snickers and nudges him, whispering something into his ears. Isogai blushes and steals a glance at me. I wonder what that annoying boy is putting his best friend through.

A few of us have decided to start a study group after school just now: Isogai, Maehara, Nagisa, Kaede, Hinata and me. I'm on friendly terms with every one of them except Hinata. I've haven't get to know her much since she rarely joins me and my two nosy girlfriends. But I admire her flexibility and agility in terms of mobility.

It takes us a 10-minutes' walk to reach Isogai's place. It is a shabby-looking apartment from the outside, but spacious on the inside. The interior is old and worn out but it'll last for a few more decades.

Isogai brings out a large table for us. We huddle around it, piling textbooks into mountains. Isogai sits next to me and Maehara next to him. Occasionally Maehara would find a chance and push Isogai nearer to me to close the gap between us. Isogai would try to struggle but he'd end up leaning against me instead. Hinata would kick Maehara whichever body parts she finds fragile.

The air between me and Isogai isn't thick with awkwardness. I don't avoid him of purpose because I still regard him as a good friend despite his confession. Isogai, I believe, is still waiting a reply from me. Other than that, he interacts normally with me like a friend should. But I don't want to hold him for too long. I ought to give him a reply, though I'm still unsure what I should tell him.

After an hour, I get bored. I rise from my seat, stretching my limbs. I walk around Isogai's house, peering at the photo frames meticulously placed on a table near the entrance. There is a photo of him and his siblings, a younger sister and a younger brother. Another photo in a silver frame is a beautiful woman whom I assume is his mother. There is another one in a gold frame. I pick it up to see it clearer.

"That's my family," Isogai says as he stands next to me.

I peer at the photo. There are five people in it. There is a younger version of Isogai; I can see his handsome features that are more apparent now. Then there's another pair of young siblings; Isogai's brother and sister. An adult woman stands behind the horizontally aligned trio; Isogai's mother. Next to her is a man who is the adult version of Isogai; I assume he is his father. I look closer. He resembles Isogai with his eyes and his hair.

He looks familiar. I've seen him before. _But where?_

My hand begins to involuntarily quake. Something in my mind is triggered. Like a faraway memory kept in a box with a huge lock, hidden within the corners of my mind, never to be dug out forever.

Isogai notices me staring at the man. "That's my father. He… passed away in an accident three years ago. I still missed him, though."

I know him. I know that man. That brief glimpse of his face a long time ago flashes before my eyes. I couldn't stop quivering. "W-what's his name?"

Isogai raises his eyebrows at me. He hasn't notice my quivering. "Umm… his name is Isogai Kenji."

_I-Isogai Kenji_?

"_Hello, Akari-chan. I'm Isogai Kenji, your parents' good friend_."

My parents' good friend?

"_Akari-chan, where you wanna go today?"_

"_Disneyland! I want to see Daddy in a princess dress!"_

"_Ok then! Disneyland it is!"_

The horror. The terror. The truth buried deep has resurfaced.

I remember. The man who joins my family and too ends up in the tragic accident; the man whose fate has been sealed that day along with my parents'—Isogai Kenji.

Now I understand why I couldn't remember anything except that hospital.

I remember it now.

Because I believed it was my fault they died that day. If I hadn't requested for Disneyland, the truck wouldn't have hit the car. My parents would still be alive, so will Isogai's father. I sealed these memories within the corners of my mind because the guilt was unbearable.

_It is my fault. It is my fault. _

My head hurts. That very scene replays in my mind again and again.

_It's my fault. I caused their deaths. _

How am I going to tell Isogai about this? That I indirectly killed his father?

The world around me spins as I run out of the apartment, searching for tranquility and a way to atone my sins.

* * *

**Maybe this chapter is a little bit clichéd on Akari's past?**

**I can only update once this week, so I bundled two chapters in one update! Technically the next chapter isn't the canon storyline. It's an interlude from two people's POV. Just go check the next chapter! REMEMBER! TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE JUST FOR THIS TIME! **

**Please spare some time to leave a ****review for both chapters****. (I need to know if I did well in this. XD) **

**I appreciate your effort in taking time reading, supporting and reviewing. Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you! Arigatou gozaimasu! Otsukaresama desu!**

**Reviews: **

**TomoUchiiSan: Thanks for waiting! **

**Animeandmangafangirl: I did show it in this chapter. Though it's kinda brief. (Karma: Wasabi anyone?) XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**SilverSapphire34523: Thanks for the bunny!**

**SmoothieLifu: Bloodbath might be coming right up~~ Thanks for your review!**

**Akai sora13: Update ASAP! Thanks for reviewing! **


	15. Interlude 1

**Author notes: This interlude is about incidents happened 3 years ago. It will be separated into two parts, each explained with different POVs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Interlude 1**

_**3 Years Before**_

**Mamoru **(note: if you remember the previous chapters, Mamoru is Akari's deceased mother.)

Mamoru believed she came to the world with luck in her blood. She was born to her father and mother who loved her more than themselves. She was given a lovely younger brother two years later. She and her family lived in a mansion inherited from her grandparents, served by maids and servants. She grew up as a beautiful young lady, with dark brown lustrous hair and eyes that looked like jades. Despite her upbringing was for her to be an elegant lady like her mother, her character contradicted. She hated acting all high and noble. She hated wearing dresses that tripped her once in a while. She hated wearing make-up that she believed was a devil's product to control women's hearts. She hated talking and acting like a noble when she hated being one.

One thing she didn't hate was her name. Mamoru meant protecting. Her intuition told her from the moment she was born, Mamoru was destined to protect someone. Someone so dear that she would do so with the cost of her own.

Mamoru sounded like a boy's name, but she liked it. The name had some tough personality in it. That's why she was a girl with boyish qualities—dauntless, insolent, straightforward, sharp-witted. She rather hung out with boys instead of girls because she couldn't resist their daily melodramatic acts. Boys were so confortable to be with because they were less dramatic.

The boys she hung out with, at first they were wary that she was a spoiled princess or a soft polite girl because she was pretty. But she was neither. Slowly they grew accustomed to her and accepted her as one of their bros. Mamoru loved them—the more platonic and friendly love, not the romantic one. But there was one who constantly drew her attention.

A troublemaker, she would call him. Because Mamoru was probably the only one in her gang who practiced martial arts, she was always there whenever he got in trouble. Technically, Okumura Akira didn't get into trouble because he was a delinquent. He was a knucklehead who rushes into situations without hesitation. He was the happy-go-lucky, chirpy, carefree, optimistic guy who believed conflicts can be solved peacefully. Not all though. Sometimes he just aggravated the situation and Mamoru had to save his ass. She thought guys like this were extinct—prehistoric dinosaurs that shouldn't roam in an era so dangerous.

Okumura Akira was probably the only one left of his kind. Mamoru hoped she never meet anyone like him again.

It was a long period till Mamoru realized she liked him. She didn't know how he felt about her. She was eager to find out. So she used cunning ideas to trick him to fall for her. It proved easier than she thought because Akira had long loved her but was too timid to tell. After all, she emanated the aura of a dominating woman who intimidated every suitor.

Akira went through a lot of hardships to prove their love was solid. Mamoru's brother, Shou, challenged him to a fight where Shou beat the crap out of the poor guy. Shou was a reigning champion in tae-kwondo while Akira was taller and scrawny but nonetheless weaker and more fragile. Despite being beaten Akira didn't give up—like his name, he pulled through.

His words resonated in her mind every day. "_I'll never give up! I'll never give up on Mamoru because I love her so damn much!_"

That's when Mamoru finally realized—the one she was destined to protect was him, Okumura Akira.

After a year, they got married. Thankfully, Mamoru was still lucky enough to be blessed with a daughter, Akari even if she was diagnosed unable to have one. Akari was a lovely little girl who inherited her mother's features and her father's personalities. She was happy-go-lucky, cheerful, optimistic and enjoyed food just as much as Mamoru did. She was the most adorable kid in the neighbourhood, earning plenty of affection from the neighbours. Mamoru loved her as much as she loved Akira. The moment the fragile baby sluiced out from her womb, covered in her blood, she knew—Akari was another she needed to protect.

Akari became 12 this year. Today, they were going to meet up with their old friend, Kenji. They've known each other since mid-school. Even when Kenji was young, he was a good-looking charming man—still was now.

Kenji's eyes sparkled as he first saw Akari. He patted her head as he greeted her. "Hello, Akari-chan. I'm Isogai Kenji, your parents' good friend. You can call me Kenji-niisan."

Akira coughed as he stood beside him. "Nii-san? What are you? 20? You sound like a pedophile." He stroked his daughter's hair. "Call him Uncle Kenji."

Kenji glared at him. "I still look young and girls still love me."

Akira laughed as if he said a joke. Mamoru agreed silently. Kenji may still look young but his wrinkles were apparent. No young girl would have the conscience to like him—except his wife of course. "Please. You have three children. Still young, huh?"

Kenji continued to glare daggers at him. "You're just jealous I got three."

Akira sobbed. _Here he goes again_, Mamoru thought. "I want another one too you know. Society is so advanced now we can get test-tube babies. Ahh… I just want one more sibling for my Aka-chan so she doesn't feel lonely~~" Mamoru knew her husband well to realize that he directed the words at her instead.

Mamoru sighed. A child was enough for her. "If you're really that desperate, go find another wife," she said sternly.

Akira froze. She could see tears in his eyes. She bet he's feigning it to get pity. Mamoru decided to beat him as his game. She forced tears out of her eyes—an easy trick for her to con people believing she was frail. "Akira-chaaaan~~ do you know how hard is it to carry a baby 10 months in you? You men will never understaaaaaaaand~~ You just sit and wait for the baby while I have to push it out of me with all my life~~" she cried. Akira flustered. He was never good at handling crying women, especially his wife. By now he should have known she was faking the tears, but he loved her too much to even care.

Kenji smirked. Akari stared at them with confusion. She tugged her shirt. "Mommy don't cry. Bad Daddy! You made mommy cry!"

Akira fidgeted. "Aka-chan! I didn't mean to make your mommy cry."

Kenji intervened, saying he must stop the laughter that pained his stomach. He returned his focus to Akari. "Akari-chan, where you wanna go today?"

Akari's eyebrows creased in contemplation; an inherited trait from her father. "Disneyland! I want to see Daddy in a princess dress!"

Mamoru chuckled while Akira coughed like he had a frog stuck in his throat. He gave Mamoru a 'are you serious' look and she nodded. His face paled, devoid of any colour.

"Ok then! Disneyland it is!" Kenji said as he pumped his fists in the air with Akari.

Akira looked like he was about to faint. "Dear God help me." He glared at Kenji, who got excited to see his best friend in a girly dress. "Kenji! I swear I'll put you in one!"

"Huh?! What was that you scrawny bamboo stick, poor excuse for a human male?!"

Despite Akira being a pacifist, somehow he always quarreled with Kenji. It was as if they were sworn enemies in their previous life. Mamoru sighed. She hated being the intervener to their heated quarrel. _Of all times why the heck they chose to quarrel in front of my child?_

Mamoru glared at them. Her glare was intense as it struck fear and sent chills down their spines. She covered her child's ears as she began her reprimanding. She didn't want to spoil her image as a kind gentle mother. "You two knuckleheads argue for just one second—scratch that, if you even have a smidgen of thought to argue in front of my Akari I'll peel your skins off alive."

They shut up. Apologetically they stared at her, begging for her forgiveness, knowing her wrath was not a force to be reckoned with. They spoke in hushed whispers, hoping she can't hear them. But she had a guess they were badmouthing her.

_Childish_.

Later, they got into Akira's car. Kenji sat shotgun while Mamoru and her child sat at the back. It will take some time to reach their destination but they were not in a rush. They wanted to enjoy the moment with each other.

"Say," Kenji spoke as he turned to the back. "Akari's 12 right? She's just the same age as my eldest child. I bet they will be good friends."

"Why didn't you bring them out today?" Mamoru asked. She was eager to meet his family. His wife, a good acquaintance of hers, was the housewife. They were blessed with three children—two boys and a girl. Kenji was the sole breadwinner because his wife often sick.

"They were lazy," he spat his tongue. "When I get home, I'll tell them so much stories of Disneyland they'll regret joining me! Haha!" he laughed. Mamoru smiled. Kenji's probably a good father to his children, though a little bit childish like Akira.

What she didn't predict was he will never get home. So will her and her husband.

"Do you have a photo?" Mamoru asked. He handed her a photo in his wallet. There were three children. The boy in the centre was the eldest, she could tell, as he looked handsome and mature. The two on both his sides were younger. But all three had a significant telltale sign that on first sight, they know these three were Kenji's offspring. They had hair on top of their heads that resembled a pair of antennas. Despite that tiny flaw, the three looked beautiful. She was a mother. She understood unadulterated children were beautiful before they were poisoned by the society's toxic.

"What's his name? The one in the centre?"

Kenji smirks with pride. "Yuuma. I call him Yuu-chan."

"You know you sound like a pedophile, right?" Akira grumbled. His eyes fixated on the road in front of him.

"Shut up. That's my child. I can call him whatever I want."

"Pe-do-phile," Akira spat the syllables from his mouth like they were poison.

Mamoru sighed. "You better focus on the road, Okumura."

Akari gazed intently at the photo. "I want to meet him. He looks nice. And he looks kinda' adorable."

Kenji snickered. "I see a good future in you, Akari-chan. Picking my son as your _boyfriend _will be the best choice you ever made. Looks like we're gonna be in-laws!"

"Eh?" Akari said with confusion. _For a 12 year-old it wouldn't be a surprise if she doesn't understand love._

Mamoru huffed. "Too soon. Kenji. They're 12."

"Who knows? Maybe they'll fall in love at first sight!" Kenji indulged himself in his fantasies.

Akari tugged Mamoru's shirt. "What did Uncle Kenji meant by that? What fist fight? Am I gonna fight him? I'm good at fighting!"

Kenji slapped his forehead while Akira snickered. "First sight! Not fist fight! I'm not sending my child to some battle." He turned to Mamoru. "You need to instill this kind of information in her. Children nowadays mature pretty fast. They lost their cuteness so quick…"

"Pedophile," inserted Akira nonchalantly.

The car stopped at a traffic light. Akira waited for it to turn green. He finally got a chance to speak. "My Aka-chan ain't gonna fall in love with your Yuuma. He's the one going to be smitten with her."

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the future."

Kenji rolled his eyes. "God. How can you even tolerate him, Mamoru?"

"Just like how your wife tolerates you, Kenji," she mocked. Kenji pouted as Akira erupted into peals of laughter.

The light turned green. Akira returned to his driving. As the car crossed the road to the opposite, Mamoru felt weird. Her intuition shouted at her.

_Stop! _

She didn't know why until she noticed at the edge of her eye was a truck. It came from the right. At first it was a mere dot and it gotten bigger until Mamoru can confirm it was loaded truck twice the size of their car. The problem was the truck came in fast. Too fast. She could hear the screeching of tires burning against road. The truck didn't stop at the red light. It couldn't stop.

"STOP!" Mamoru screamed the words from her throat.

Akira had fast reflexes. The moment he heard his wife screaming, he stepped the brakes hard. The car stopped.

Mamoru was relieved. The truck will drive past them even if it cannot stop—

But the truck swerved into a curve. It crashed into the side of the car, where Kenji and Akari were the nearest. The impact shook the entire car. The truck didn't stop there. Momentum was too strong for it to stop after hitting a car. The truck pushed the car along with its remaining force. Windows shattered into pieces. A huge dent caved into the car.

By instinct, a millisecond before the truck hit, Mamoru covered herself over Akari. Her eyes focused on her precious daughter. She felt her bones cracked as something hit her hard in her spine. It was painful. But she couldn't move away. She _wouldn't _move away. The pain burnt and she screamed as it seared like hot iron on her skin.

The truck finally stopped and the car toppled onto its left. Sharp tiny objects pierced through her face. One of them was stuck in her eye. Warmth liquid oozed from her eye and she knew it was blood. She couldn't move her limbs. They were broken beyond repair. She couldn't feel anything at all, except the familiar warmth at her torso. Heavy breathing filled the air.

She opened her unharmed right eye. Akari nestled in her arms. She was still breathing. Mamoru felt Akari's heartbeat pulsed at her stomach while she can barely felt hers.

_Unharmed. Thank god_.

She didn't know what happened to Akira or Kenji. She didn't have the strength to turn around and see. She was afraid if she moved her sight from Akari, Akari will get hurt. Her forehead rested on Akari's as she gasped for air.

"Akari…" Mamoru whispered. Her voice came out weak.

Akari opened her eyes. "Mommy?" she muttered. A drop of blood splattered on her face and the little girl widened her eyes. "Mommy?!" her voice was raspy, more like a shout.

"It's okay… sweetie… I protected you. You're alright…" Mamoru cannot summon anymore energy to speak. She was tired. She wanted to sleep.

_Yes, sleep. Sleep sounds nice. I want to sleep. _

Her eyelids were heavy. They threatened cut Akari from her. But she forced them to open.

"Mommy?! Mommy don't sleep!" Akari's voice grew distant, as if she left Mamoru to a far place. They became mere whispers resonating in her ears.

"Mommy… mommy wants to… sleep now…"

"Mommy! Don't sleep! Don't leave me alone!" Akari's shouts were nothing but whispers to her.

She touched her daughter's cheek for one last time and her hand slid off lifelessly.

"_Mommy!_"

Mamoru felt that she had finally fulfilled her sole mission in this world seamlessly—to protect her daughter. Now she decided to sleep eternally. Her daughter was safe; that's all it mattered.

_Goodbye, world. _

And she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Karma**

Karma has never attended a funeral before. His paternal grandparents passed away when he was an infant. His maternal ones were living in the countryside, embraced in nature. Often he would visit them because he loved the scenery there—green grass, tall trees, blooming flowers—natural things that this concrete jungle lacked.

Today, his parents brought him along to a church in town. There a funeral was held. Karma knew about funerals from books. They were solemn, serious, sad and a monotone colour of black and white. Karma thought of dying his hair black to accommodate the situation. His hair was a brilliant red, the colour of raging fire, like his personality.

Karma had passed by the church sometimes. He didn't go in because he found it unnecessary to do so. He only admired its grand exterior from afar. It had a red roof and a bell tower where the gold rustic bell would ring every hour.

When he and his parents arrived, the place was buzzing with people. But it wasn't like those busy streets in the city area where they would thrust each other aimlessly. Everyone here was silent. They shuffled to the opened doors of the church in an orderly fashion, glancing around with sad smiles, speaking in hushed voices. One of them was a man with large build, who stood by the door, unperturbed by the flow. He had greying hair but his complexion revealed that he was younger.

"Himura-san, you have our condolences." Karma's father, a tall man with golden eyes he inherited from, took the man's hand and gently shook it.

"I'm sorry for what happened," said Karma's mother, who had passionate red hair tied in a bun.

Karma glanced around. He was bored. Adults talked whatever they wanted and he had no interests in it. He was 12. He shouldn't stand by and listen to their boring conversations. Silently, he snooped off and wandered around the compound. There was a huge cherry blossom tree growing next to the church; its pink flowers blossomed beautifully, signifying spring, in contrast with the monotone colour of the funeral. The wind gently exhaled and the flower petals danced around him. They scattered on the ground, forming a circle with him in the centre. Karma loved the colour of the blossoms. Unlike his fiery red hair, they were a soothing pink, beautiful and gentle.

There was a bench under the tree. On it, sat a little girl. She wasn't amazed by the flowers around her. Instead, she stared at the ground with glassy eyes. Karma slowly approached her. She had long brown hair and probably his age.

"Hello," Karma spoke. The girl looked up. She had beautiful blue eyes, the colour of the sky, but they were sad and forlorn. She didn't reply him, only stared at him like he was some alien. Persistent to get her talk, Karma waved his hands before her eyes. "Hello? Are you there? Are you deaf or something? Can you speak?"

The girl continued to stare at him. "I'm not deaf," she replied. Her voice was flat, devoid of any emotions. "I can speak."

Karma raised his eyebrows at her. He sat beside her. "Are you alone here? I'm bored. Let's go somewhere to play."

The girl slowly shook her head.

"No worries. My parents are right there." He pointed to them near the entrance of the church, still speaking the man called Himura. "They won't find out. Where's yours?"

She lifted her arm lifelessly and pointed to the church.

"They are in the church?" Karma asked. "We're be back when they come out. Let's—"

"They are not coming out."

Karma was perplexed. _Hold up. Are her parents…_

"They are lying in there, letting people see their last faces as they mourn for their deaths. They are _dead_."

'Dead' was a heavy word weighed onto her tiny shoulders. Karma could felt how heavy it was. The air thickened around them and became suffocating.

_Oh crap. I just stepped on a mine. _

Her shoulders quaked. Tears brimmed in her eyes but they didn't pour out like he expected. Karma didn't like making girls cry. His father said only bad boys make girls cry. He wanted to be a good boy, who could bring smiles to any girl. But this girl sitting next to him, the fact that she was about to cry meant he wasn't doing a good job.

"Don't cry!" Karma couldn't handle crying girls either. Adults would probably chide him for making a girl cry. He needed to make her stop.

"I'm not going to cry. I've fed up with it," she said, but the tears overflow and streamed down her rosy cheeks.

Karma flustered. _Do something!_ His conscience yelled.

He rose from his seat and quickly gathered the cherry blossoms on the ground. Both of his hands were full of it when he came back to her. He showed them to her. Girls liked flowers, he believed. "S-see! Cherry blossoms! Look at how pretty they are!"

The girl stared into his cupped hands filled with pink blossoms. But tears were still pouring.

"Don't cry!" He decided to get a basket and fill it with more blossoms. But as he took a step, he slipped and fell to the ground. The flowers in his hand flew in the air and landed on his face. He coughed. The pollen was getting into his nostrils.

The girl's eyes widened. She wiped her tears and chuckled. Her chuckling was melody to his ears. He was mesmerized. When he tried to stand, he lost balance because he was fixated on her and toppled to the ground once more. This time, his face connected with the dirt. It tasted awful.

The girl's laughter was like bell chimes. He finally got hold of his footing and stood while brushing the dirt from his clothes. Karma watched her as she laughed at his clumsy antics. He smiled.

"Don't cry anymore okay?" he pleaded. "You look cuter if you smile."

The wind blew around them. A blizzard of flower petals surrounded them.

The girl smiled. "Okay."

Karma stretched his hand outward. "My name is Akabane Karma. What's yours?"

"My name is Aka—"

"Karma!"

Karma stiffened. He turned around to his mother, who looked unpleased. "Mom…"

His mother pulled his ear. "Ouch!"

"How many times I told you not to run off like that?" she reprimanded.

"Sorry…"

"Come on, we have to go into the church." She spotted the girl siting on the bench. Smiling, she approached and squatted before her. "You must be Akira and Mamoru's daughter right? You look just like them."

Karma still hadn't got her name yet. But his father arrived, messing his perfectly combed red hair. "Karma, I saw it. You just made a girl cry. That's just mean."

"I did not…" he trailed off because he lacked of confidence. "I… I made her laugh!" He was proud of his accomplishment, but the crying would have given him demerits.

"Come on, let's go." His father dragged him along into the church. Karma couldn't fight back. He could only glance over his shoulder at the little girl by the bench. His mother was still talking to her.

When he came out awhile later, his vision went straight to the bench. But she was gone. The cherry blossoms were still flying in the air.

He remembered her name. _Aka_… the colour of his hair. Even though it wasn't her full name, he thought it was a beautiful name. He liked it.

Karma silently wished the best for her in her life. He wondered if he could see her again.

And when he _does_, he hoped to find the smile on her face.

* * *

**Here's the Interlude, bundled with Chapter 14!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**This is my first time typing an Interlude. Please tell me how you think about it. Thanks!**

**Please review for both chapters! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Karma**

Karma walks down a street after school. Training is canceled because Akari wanted to join the study group. He has no interests in it because he believes he can fare well without it.

"Now… what should I have for lunch?" Karma wonders aloud. "Ramen?"

As he walks on, he catches something in the edge of his vision. He spins his head to the left. It is a gift store. His reflection stares back at him in the well-polished showcase glass. Large colourful teddy bears align horizontally on the opposite of the glass; their beady black eyes remind him of Korosensei's.

An idea pops up in his mind. _I should buy something for her. _

He takes out his phone and summons Ritsu, who is always available whenever anyone needs her. "Ritsu, do girls like teddy bears?"

Ritsu immediately searches the web and creates a detailed statistic within minutes. "According to the statistics, over 80% of girls like teddy bears. The next preference is flowers. Then chocolates. "

Karma taps his chin. _Teddy bears huh? But they don't suit her. _

As he glances from outside of the shop, he spots something blue snuggled within the corners of the tiny premise.

_That's it._

"Are you buying one for Akari-chan?" Ritsu asks with her chirpy voice.

"How'd you know?"

Ritsu immediately changes her wardrobe into a Sherlock Holmes outfit, accompanied with a magnifying glass. "I've been noticing that you and Akari-chan have been _very close_."

"You're lucky because you're animated or else I'll force wasabi down your throat like the other three stalkers," Karma replies nonchalantly.

Ritsu flinches. "By the way… Akari-chan's birthday is in Summer, in case you're wondering for an excuse to gift her a present."

"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

_Her birthday huh? I can save up enough money for it. _

Karma pushes the door to enter but stops when his phone rings. He picks it up. It is Isogai.

"What's up?" Karma asks. It is rare to have Isogai call him. Even though they're love rivals, he respects the male class rep and admires his leadership, something Karma can never cultivate because he prefers manipulation. However, he doesn't get used to Isogai treating him nice and helping him by solving conflicts around him. Karma appreciates it but he couldn't accustom to kindness. After all, people stay away from him because he is a devil. Isogai approaches him despite his notorious fame.

"_Have you seen Akari_?"

Karma doesn't like the sound of it. "I thought she was with you."

"_She's… missing…"_

Karma snaps. "What do you mean she's missing?!"

"_She… she ran off… just meet us at the ramen shop near her apartment_!"

Karma immediately summons Ritsu. His fingers are quaking badly that he almost dropped the phone. "Ritsu, track down Akari's phone!" he shouts as he runs down the street, straight to the appointed destination.

"I tracked. Apparently she left her phone at Isogai's home. She didn't take it when she left," Ritsu reports. "I'll hack into the street surveillance cameras for the search."

"Thank you."

Karma keeps on running. He doesn't stop. He is scared. Completely unpredictable, idiotic, dense girl always makes him worried sick of her!

_Of all things, why the hell did you run off, Akari! _

_DAMN IT! _

_If I find you, you are dead! I'm gonna put a chain on you and keep you from running away forever!_

_You… _

Karma grits his teeth.

_You better be alright, Akari._

* * *

When Karma arrives at the ramen shop, he is breathing heavily. His heart threatens to jump out from its ribcage. Everyone else is there—Isogai, Nagisa, Kaede, Maehara and Hinata. Their faces are grim. Karma doesn't like it.

"Where is she?" Karma shouts the moment he arrives. "What the hell happened?"

"We don't know…" Maehara replies.

Karma grabs his collar and shouts at him. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa mutters.

Isogai steps forward and intervenes. "Calm down, Karma. It isn't his fault."

Karma glares at Isogai. "You were supposed to protect her! And you let her run off like that?"

Kaede steps up. "We didn't anticipate her to run off…"

"Why don't we just spread out again and search for her again?" Hinata suggests. "She stays here so she wouldn't be far. We checked her apartment. She wasn't there."

"Nakamura and Kataoka checked the classroom. She wasn't there either," Nagisa adds. "They are on the way here."

Karma lowers his head. Frustration. Fear. Both emotions taste bad in a concoction. He bites his fingers. "Damn it." He mutters. Karma begins to reminisce his time with her, to look for any red lights he failed to notice. His mind couldn't think clear. Fear clouds his brain—the fear of losing her.

"Guys!"

The gang turns to find Kataoka and Nakamura running towards them. Following them is a large man with greying hair.

"Who's that?" Kaede asks Nagisa in hushed whispers. Nagisa shakes his head.

The man stands next to the girls when they stop. Both of them breathe heavily. "This… this is Akari's uncle… Himura-san…" Kataoka pants. "We called him and brought him here."

"Nice meeting you, Akari's classmates," Himura politely nods at everyone else. Karma can see despite concealed by clothing, Himura has strong muscles. His complexion doesn't look very old in contrast with his hair.

_Akari's uncle? _

Himura's gaze rests on Isogai. As if Himura is asking Isogai to introduce himself with his steady gaze, the male class rep steps up. "It's a pleasure knowing you, Himura-san. I'm Isogai Yuuma."

Himura continues to stare at him. Isogai remains unperturbed but Karma can tell the boy is feeling uneasy. Karma expects his gaze is chiding him without words for losing track of Akari's whereabouts. Instead, the redhead senses something contradictory. Like a mixture of pity and apologies and guilt.

Himura's gaze softens. "Isogai-san's son, is it? You look just like him."

Nagisa mutters. "Isogai-san's…"

"…son?" Maehara continues.

Isogai's eyes widen in surprise. "You… knew my father?"

Himura lowers his head as guilt clouds his face. "It's a long story. I know it is an inappropriate time to tell you. But before you see Akari, you need to know about what has happened. Then it will be your choice to decide whether if you are able to face her, just as she has decided she couldn't face you."

Karma doesn't like the look on Himura and Isogai's face; Himura's unbearable guilt, Isogai's paralyzed fear.

"What are… you talking about…" Isogai mutters. His confidence wavering as if it is on a pinnacle.

"I'm going to tell you the story behind your father's death because Akari was in that same accident. She was in the same car with him and her parents."

Isogai looks like his entire world crashed down. "My father's death?"

"Your father and my sister and her husband—Akari's parents, were good friends. They went to a place that day. They brought along Akari. But an unfortunate accident—a drunk driver crashed a truck into the car. No one lived, except Akari. However, that was only the beginning of the nightmare for Akari. She constantly blamed herself for their deaths. She believed if she hadn't requested for Disneyland, the accident wouldn't have happened. No one would have died."

Karma can imagine—a younger version of Akari, devoid of any chirpiness or exuberance, sitting by a dark corner, cheeks tears-streaked, eyes bloodshot. Her mouth a voice recorder, repeating the words: _it is my fault. It is my fault. It is my fault._

He can feel her pain, guilt that was never hers stuck in her throat. He can feel her sadness, her helplessness, the mental torments she inflicted on herself. Sins that she believed she had committed in the cost of her parents' lives. Everything was taken from her in that split second, mercilessly, ruthlessly. There was no more happiness for her.

_I didn't want to live in this world anymore._

_It was my fault they died._

Karma can hear her voice resonating in his mind. When she told him about her parents' death, Karma didn't thought it was that grim. He didn't detect the red light. He didn't think twice of the truth behind it.

He should have found out. He should have!

The redhead doesn't wait for the story to end. Time wasn't his luxury. He run towards the most possible place Akari would be—a place where she would go when she is pestered by troubles.

And also the easiest place to end them by jumping off and land forty-floors to the ground into a splattered mass of blood and bones.

* * *

Karma curses the elevator for taking too long to reach the top. If the building isn't that tall, he would have sprinted across fleets of stairs in the speed of light. He knows if he is late by just a millisecond, Akari could take a step off the ledge and fly.

_Just wait for me, Akari! _

The romantic scene he enacted at that spot sounds so ironic now. 'You jump I jump'.

_If she really jumps, I'll… I'll…_

The elevator doors open slowly and Karma slips through the tiny gap before it opens completely. It takes him a while but he finally finds her leaning against the wall where they sat that day, hugging her knees as she sat silently on the ground. Her eyes blank and languid, a sad hue of blue.

_I'll jump with her._

"Akari…" Karma mutters as his legs automatically takes him forward. He kneels before her. She is not startled by his presence but looks at him, tears brim in her beautiful eyes. "Hey."

"Karma… I…" Akari's voice cracks. "I did something horrible again…" she sobs.

It hurts him so much to see her in pain—pain that was never her fault in the beginning.

His arms wrap around her into his embrace. "Shhhhh…" he shushes. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"B-but.. but I… I asked for Disneyland and… and I got them killed… I… I… got Isogai's father killed…"

Karma presses his lips on her temple and mutters. "Don't cry. It's not your fault."

"It's punishment… I was alive to punish me… I was the only one left… it's punishment… why didn't God take me with them… why leave me alone to suffer in the guilt for causing their deaths… why take Isogai's father away instead of me? Then Isogai's family wouldn't ended up like this…"

Words fail to form when Karma's mouth opens. He couldn't find any words to console her. All he could do is hold her and let her tears drench his shirt.

_Think of something!_

"It's not… punishment," Karma mutters. "It's a gift."

"W-what?"

"I didn't mean that your parents' death is a gift. I mean your survival is a gift. If you hadn't survived, you wouldn't be in 3E. You wouldn't have met Korosensei or everyone else. You wouldn't have met… me." Karma pauses. "Because you were still alive, I met you. We became friends. We became bickering rivals. My life grows much brighter with you. You turn my dull monotone life into one filled with beautiful colours. I… I couldn't imagine a life without you. So please… please stop blaming your existence a sin, a punishment bestowed by God. I believe you are still living for a reason. And that reason… is to light up my world with that beautiful smile of yours."

Akari stops sobbing. He wipes off the tears on her cheeks and smiles. "It might sound cheesy but… it's kinda the truth."

"Karma…" Akari mutters. She rests her forehead against his; their noses almost touching. "Thank you."

He blushes and smiles. "So don't cry okay? You look cuter when you smile."

She nods. "I'm sorry… I…"

"AKARI!"

They turn around and see the others pouring out of the elevator, stumbling upon each other as Maehara, the one in the front, trips. Kataoka is the only one to regain her balance. As soon as her sharp eyes catch Akari, she rushes to her and squeezes her tight. Then she begins her stern lecturing.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" Kataoka chides.

"AKA-CHAN!" shouts Nakamura. "You idiot! You gave me a heart attack!" she gives her a big hug.

"Akari you're alright~~" Kaede cries. "No pudding for you!"

"We're so worried of you…" Nagisa adds.

"Don't ever run off like that!" Hinata chides.

"You owe us food for making us worry!" Maehara demands.

"I'm sorry…" Akari mutters apologetically. "I didn't know what I should do…"

"Akari."

Akari looks up to Isogai, who hasn't spoken a word. Everyone else is silenced.

"Isogai… I…" words fail to form as Akari's mouth hangs in the air.

"I'm not going to blame you for an accident that was never your fault in the beginning," he says. Karma thinks he wants to break down and cry like Akari did but he holds his tears back. "I'm… sorry for what happened to your parents."

"But… I… if I didn't want to go there, your father wouldn't have died and you wouldn't have lived in poverty… and…"

"I understand how you feel. I lost my father but you lost both of your parents… so technically… you suffered more than I did. Even if you were the one who brought them there, it's not like you would predict the accident. You wouldn't know. So it's not your fault at all," he pauses. "I'm sad that my father died. His passing brought me and my family grief and poverty. But sometimes I wondered, if I didn't end up in poverty, I wouldn't take up part-time jobs and I wouldn't end up in 3E. I wouldn't have so many classmates and Korosensei and the chance to save Earth. I wouldn't have known you."

Karma wonders if Isogai is sincere about his words. But soon he is certain that Isogai means every word of it. _After all, Isogai likes her as much as I do._ _Probably even more than I do because he is able to overlook the fact that somehow Akari was a tiny part in the cause of his father's death._

"I've see things though now. I look at the positive things that my father's death has brought to me. I thank him for everything. I am grateful to him. Even after he died, he still managed to bring me happiness. It is him who brought me to 3E. I still love him so much. His death was not in vain… because he… he showed me even after his death there are still so many great things—3E , Korosensei…" Isogai steps forward and hugs her. "Don't blame yourself for being the only survivor. Don't take it as some sort of punishment for you to carry the guilt that never was yours for the rest of your life. After all… I'm grateful that you're alive. Thank you for letting me know you, Akari."

"Thank you for staying alive so that we can meet you, Akari," says everyone else unanimously. Their voices ring in Karma's ears; a melody to bring the sad girl happiness.

Tears stream down her flushed cheeks. She wails loudly. For Karma, it is the cry of happiness even if some sadness and grief mixed in.

_You've found people who love you just as much as your parents did, Akari. They are around you—they are angels under the name of class 3E._

* * *

**Akari**

The crimson sun sets against the horizon. It casts an orange hue over the living room in my apartment, where everyone is sprawled on the carpet and the couch, confortable in their sleeps. Megu and Rio lean against each other on one side of the sofa while Hinata and Kaede on the other. Maehara, Nagisa and Isogai sleep on the soft and comfy carpet where Maehara snores loudly. It is a tiring day for them to run around searching for me after my irresponsible escape. I apologized for being reckless but they have forgiven me the moment they saw me safe. Though I still feel guilty and offered them for dinner at the ramen shop. Then they crashed at my place for the night.

I want to sleep too. The crying has made my eyes sting. My mind is mentally exhausted from all the commotion. However, I couldn't sleep because someone has occupied my bed as his own.

The redhead lies on my bed, hugging my bolster. I want to kick him off but I was the fault for making him worried so I decided to make up for him by letting him sleep on my bed. He probably did it blatantly to get on my nerves as usual.

I sigh at the sight of watching him sleep. I open the cupboard and pull out the supply of blankets my uncle bought for me in case I couldn't handle the cold. Thankfully they are enough as I gently place one on each of my friends.

I look at Isogai. The handsome male class rep continues to sleep peacefully despite my gaze on him. I am not sure if he didn't blame me because he has thought it through or because he likes me too much to oversee my mistakes. But he was right. I should stop blaming myself.

I hear Karma yawning. I turn around and see him waking, stretching his limbs. "Aren't you asleep?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "You took my bed."

He chuckles softly, knowing he would wake the others up. "You can sleep on it now. I'm done."

I sigh. I sit on the bed next to him. He doesn't leave but stares at me with intrigue. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I reply. "You guys are right. I should be grateful that I'm still alive. After all, it was my mom's life the cost for mine. But I still… well, I was 12. I didn't know what to think. So I thought everything happened was my fault. My sin. My punishment. I completely forgot about the fact that if I was dead, I wouldn't have met you guys. I was obsessed with the thought that the accident was my fault, even though I was no clairvoyant to predict Grim Reaper's lurking. Now I've think through. So maybe a tiny bit that it was my fault. But logically speaking, it was that drunk driver's fault."

He nods, urging me to go on. I look at him apologetically. "Sorry for making you worry, Karma."

"Well…" Karma says. "You are traumatized. It definitely left a scar within you. So I don't blame you. But do anything like that again, I will put a collar on you and you'll have to stick to me for the rest of your miserable life." He taps his chin. "Maybe I can put a maid dress on you…"

I glare at him as his devilish horns emerge. Sighing, I continue. "After seeing that photo, it triggered the memories I sealed within my mind. Because of my self-degrading tendencies, my uncle brought me to a psychologist and had me hypnotized so that I will not remember part of the truth—where I blame myself for the accident. It's probably something like that." My memories are still foggy and I can only recall some vague details.

"Yeah, well, your uncle told us about it. Though I didn't wait to hear the rest of it."

_Uncle? So he helped me to overcome my nightmare?_

"Why didn't you wait?" I ask. As if I stepped onto a mine, Karma glares at me, seething internally.

"An idiot ran off. She said she always go to the top of a 40-storey building whenever she had troubles. And conveniently it was also the place she can easily jump off and end her troubles forever. Why wouldn't that make me worry? Why wouldn't I run off, considering that is the most likely place she would go? If I was late by a second, who knows what that idiot would do? Maybe she suddenly decided to fly?" He grabs me by my arms. "Do you know how worried I was, you idiot?! I thought you might die! I thought you might be dumb enough to commit suicide and leave me behind!"

His hands tremble in fear. I now know how scared he was. The thought of me dying is something he can never accept—a nightmare. His deepest fear is losing me forever.

He lowers his head as he trembles. I caress his soft hair. "I'm sorry."

"Just… promise me, if you are troubled, you are scared, look for me. Okay?" he mutters. "I can't promise to fix all your problems but I can promise you won't face them alone."

I cup his cheeks and force him to lift his head. He looks at me, eyes widen, a pink hue on his cheeks. "I promise."

He smiles. "You better keep it."

"Don't worry. I will. I won't end up as your personal maid."

He smirks. His eyes dart to my hands that are still cupping his face. "You know… you can kiss me if you want. Considering you are already prepared for it."

I finally realize what I am doing and release his face. My blush returns once more to humiliate me. "S-shut up!"

He chuckles. "Too bad." Then he pushes me onto my bed as he stands. "Sleep, you idiot." And he leaves my room.

I couldn't sleep just yet. My mind has become evil, extremely active to prevent drowsiness. I think of how idiotic I was. I think of Isogai who never blames me. But most of all, I think of Karma.

I think of how scared he was—a rare emotion he never shows or has suppressed it with his mischievous personality. I think of how worried he was when he thought I might commit suicide.

I think of how much he likes me because he was worried of me more than anyone could.

I think of Karma's personality. His mischievous, arrogant character never fails to intimidate any enemy. His words, like mine, are his arsenal. He knows how to annoy and tease people and coerce them into his demands. He is one of the top students in school even if he is in the End Class. He stands out not just with his red hair, but his physical ability to fight any battle. He is by far one of the most excellent students I've ever met despite his prankish shortcomings. But he never does mischief that violates any morality. He does them with a good purpose, though most of the time he did it for self-entertainment. He isn't scary like anyone else has said. Instead, I find him a sweet and nice boy. And not to mention he is acknowledged by the girls in class as the most handsome boy. Plus, sometimes he is sort of cute and adorable especially when he sleeps or blushes.

Thus, I admit, I am sometimes charmed by his flirts which I take them as annoying teases and his cuteness. I wonder if my blushing means I like him. Or is it just some reflex action?

Do… do I like Karma?

…

…

…

_Yes you do._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**If you have something to say, don't be quiet about it. SPEAK OOOOOUT at the review column! Flames accepted. Praises accepted. Anything! (No vulgar words please)**

**As usual, reviews are love. Thank you so much :D They have been a motivation for me to keep writing XD**

**Reviews:**

**SilverSapphire34523: I know… it's sad…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SmoothieLifu: I'm not sure bout if they ever remember~~ anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Animeandmangafangirl: Wasabi is Karma's arsenal. I swear he carries one everywhere… thanks for the reviews!**

**In-chan: Don't cry~~ thanks for your praise :D**

**KisaragiMaru: You don't need to apologize. It is my fault from the beginning. I didn't check the meaning for the word… Thanks for telling me! I'll keep that in mind! THANK YOU XD**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Akari**

The next day.

"Akaaariiii-chaaann!" Korosensei bawls as his tentacles grasp my shoulders, furiously shaking me back and forth while a curtain of mucus pours down his face. "Sensei didn't know you had such a paaaast!"

I turn my face aside to avoid the mucus attack. "Calm down, Korosensei…"

"You almost gonna kill yourseeeeeelf!"

"Am not…" I mutter. But the octopus wails louder.

"Sensei… Sensei should have been more concerned of my students' welfare! Sensei promise to take good care of Akari-chan toooo~ Don't worry, Akari-chan's parents~~"

I sigh. Is he trying to send a message to my parents in heaven?

Karma snickers as he leans against the wall, a dagger ready in his hand. "If you care about our welfare, let us kill you already." He throws the dagger at Korosensei's head which, as expected, dodged by the Mach-20 creature.

"Karma-kun! Sensei is depressed right now!" The mucus continues its heavy downpour from his nostrils which resembles his eyes.

After coaxing and consoling the big octopus infant, lessons resumes. When recess arrives earlier because Korosensei still couldn't manage to get over his depression, I finally got some time to contemplate on important stuff—love.

What is love? What are the signs that I'm in love with someone I failed to notice?

I am determined to find the answers. Since I have the entire class here, I can ask anyone about their different opinions of love. Then maybe I can draw a conclusion and get some clues on whether if I am in love with a certain redhead. This is the only way I can think of. After all, I am, as suggested by everyone else, not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to love.

"I'm gonna _assassinate_ this love problem!" I mutter. I notice Karma raising his eyebrows at me. Before he can ask I quickly walk away.

After some time, I have finally asked some friends. I sit at a corner outside of the class; a smug covers my face as I pore at my findings.

* * *

1_. _Kurahashi Hinano

_Kurahashi: Love, you ask? Love is… love is like a stag beetle!_

_Me: S-stag beetle?_

_Kurahashi: Yes! I mean, wild stag beetles are so rare nowadays. Just like love! It's not like you get to meet love every day! And love is definitely pricey! You can't buy love or sell them that easily. Isn't it like stag beetles? Karasuma-sensei~_

_Me: Umm…_

* * *

2\. Kayano Kaede

_Kaede: Love? Hmm… I define love as pudding!_

_Me: Pudding?_

_Kaede: Well, puddings are so sweet and delicious. Isn't that how love works? Sweet and delicious and tempting and alluring. You fall for it before you know._

_Me: Eh?_

_Kaede: Simply say, love is happiness. When I eat pudding, I'm happy! I'm in love with it! So, to know if you're in love with someone, you must ask yourself. Are you happy whenever you see him? Whenever you talk to him?_

_Me: Umm…_

_Kaede: Don't worry… I can see you're happy with him._

_Me: W-with who?!_

_Kaede: Figure it out yourself!_

* * *

3\. Maehara Hiroto

_Maehara: Love…. Is having multiple girls at the same time! Love isn't for one only. My love is as great as the vast sea; it can contain plenty of girls at once!_

_Me: I swear you hit on any girls in class and cheat on them you're dead._

* * *

4\. Okajima Taiga

_Okajima: Love is perversion! Every man loves perversion! And all girls are just so lovely—_

_Me: I asked the wrong person._

* * *

5\. Kanzaki Yukiko

_Kanzaki: If you're asking about love, I can't really tell you much… _

_Me: It's ok. Just tell me anything you know._

_Kanzaki: Hmm… I believe love is wishing someone happiness. You would want him to be happy no matter what. You would do anything for him just to see his smile. It's like… his smile is the only thing that keeps you going on. Even if he likes another and you're sad, you still wish him happiness because his happiness is your happiness._

* * *

6\. Sugino Tomohito

_Sugino: L-love?_

_Me: You do realize you look like a tomato now, right?_

_Sugino: Hehe… oops…_

_Me: So… what makes you believe you love Kanzaki?_

_Sugino: (coughs) W-what?_

_Me: Spill it. It's just you and me. I am very desperate now and I can't guarantee you can walk out of here in one piece._

_Sugino: …fine. I'll tell. Just… don't kill me?_

_Me: No worries._

_Sugino: Ok then…. (gulps) Kanzaki-san is pretty and c-cute in many ways. And she always has this gentleness and charisma. She doesn't stand out in class, but she has a way of making people to befriend her. And she is so brave. She's weaker in physique but her guts makes up for her weaknesses. I've never seen a girl so gentle yet so brave. In conclusion, love amplifies the strengths you see in that certain person and makes you think that his/her weaknesses look cute in comparison. You overlook his/her past mistakes and weaknesses and always accept them, no matter what._

* * *

7\. Shiota Nagisa

_Nagisa: You're asking me of love?_

_Me: Yeah… like the kind you and Kaede have._

_Nagisa: T-t-t-that's not love! It's more like the platonic friendship thing!_

_Me: Fine~~ then tell me what you know. And don't tell anyone else I asked. Especially your best friend._

_Nagisa: Oh. You mean Kar—_

_Me: Don't mention his name! He's everywhere!_

_Nagisa: …. Ok then._ _I believe love is to be with that person all the time. You want to hear his voice so you talk with him. You wanna see his smile so you always make him happy. You don't want to see his tears so you cheer him up. You want to spend more time with him so you use plenty of excuses to make him stay. You want to know more about him so you ask him a lot of stuff about him. You enjoy his company. You like it when he is so close to you, almost touching you. When he touches you—like a hug or stroking your hair or a comforting caress on your back, it's not sexual harassment. It's something you yearned for. You like his touch. It's nice and comforting and warm._

* * *

8\. Nakamura Rio

_Rio: Y-you're asking me? MY AKA-CHAN!_

_Me: Calm down._

_Rio: Here goes! How you know you love him? Simple. He is the only thing that stays in your mind. You think of him ALWAYS. When you're happy, you think of him. When you're sad, you think of him. When you're angry, you think of him. When you're scared, you think of him. Whatever you do, you think of him and him ONLY. Because he is the first and probably the only person you wanna share your feelings with. And also…. You think he is like the most handsome guy on Earth, probably a fallen angel sent from heaven just to be with you._

* * *

9_._ Okano Hinata

_Hinata: Hmm… love?_

_Me: Can you tell me something about it?_

_Hinata: You know you love him when you notice him a lot. More than any other boys around you. You'll see the little details in his every move. How his eyebrows knit together when he thinks. How he smiles when he gets something he likes. The food he likes, the music he loves, the little things he adores. Also… you get jealous whenever you see a girl talking to him, too close to him, even though he probably doesn't like her. Jealousy is a very important element to prove that you like him. Do you get jealous when you see that redhead talk to other girls?_

_Me: What redhead?!_

_Hinata: It's not like there's two redheads in this class. But don't worry. You're probably the only girl who interacted with him the most. And I believe no one else will go for him anyway. After all, he's kinda scary. But you are actually one of the rarest to think that he's not. And you can actually say that his way of mischief is his way of socializing. You made his devilish character into a frail weakness like's he's shy or antisocial. But you shouldn't be slacking. You like him; go for him. Or else he'll give up on you._

* * *

10\. Kataoka Megu

_Megu: Love? You still haven't figure out? Unbelievably dense._

_Me: (sighs)_

_Megu: Okay. So I'll ask you a few questions. Does Karma ever make you blush?_

_Me: W-why K-KARMA?!_

_Megu: An example. Though I believe it would be more than just an example soon._

_Me: …_

_Megu: Seriously, anything he did—flirting, teasing, being too close to you in any other way, et cetera… makes you blush so badly you swear you wanna just dig a hole in the ground and hide your face in it? What he does make your heart thump wildly you thought it might explode. Even though Isogai has confessed to you, he didn't even make you blush that much as compared to Karma. I know, maybe it's just some stupid reflex, but do you really think it's just reflex? I mean, Karma is good in stuff like this—embarrassing and humiliating people with words. Maybe he really is good at flirting too. But, Akari, really, blushing can mean more than just reflex. It's probably a way your body tells you that you like him. _

_Me: But…_

_Megu: You have doubts. I get that. So I will explain to you what I see. The first moment you met him, when you asked him to train you, you are already impressed by him. But there's so many in class who can teach you—me, Rio, Isogai… but you chose him instead. You barely know him. Karma has profound abilities, yes, he can teach you well. But there's has to be a certain degree of affection to let you choose him. He's a complete stranger to you, yet you let him enter your life so easily. You let him in your house. You let him sleep next to you. That certain degree of affection has escalated into something more. Wow, Okumura Akari, you are so dense in romance. You take him for granted like he's just a friend. But if you actually delve deeper into your feelings and understand about them sooner, you'll realize he's more than just a friend to you. _

_Me: …_

_Megu: I won't make some conclusion and faze you. Figure it out yourself. You're so close to that answer. Good luck._

* * *

My conclusion: how many people know that I have a thing for Karma when I don't even know myself?!

God I am stupid in love.

Anyway, my investigation has been proven fruitful. I got a lot of information I need. So it's time to clear things up.

_1\. Am I happy with Karma? (Kaede)-_ I'm not sure about it but I don't hate his presence.

_2\. Do I want to see Karma happy? Do I wish him happiness no matter what? (Kanzaki)_—Yes. I want to see people happy. Even if it's him. But it's just because he's my friend.

_3\. Do I see every strength in Karma as his unique trait? Do I see flaws as cuteness? (Sugino)_—I think his mischievous trait is what makes him the strongest in class. He's not afraid to play pranks on anyone because he liked it and he's also capable of doing so. And despite being a delinquent, he is smart and strong.

_4\. Do I yearn to be with him all the time?_ _(Nagisa)_—Well, I do enjoy his company sometimes. He does cook well. But that doesn't mean he can come to my house uninvited with a duplicated key. And besides… I did like his hug. And his concern when I fell sick and got into trouble. And him being my savior for so many times. And his seriousness when he got absorbed in doing Math. And his jealousy and possessiveness when Isogai asked me out. And his forcefulness on me to get closer to me. And the way he compliments me in my cosplay outfit. And also the proximity when he almost kissed me. And the time when he got so worried sick that he thought I might commit suicide. And the way he blushed was the cutest rare phenomenon ever. Yes, I know, that's a lot of 'and'. I just realize so many things I like about that redhead.

_5._ _Do I notice him more than anyone else? Will I get jealous if he talks to other girls? (Hinata)—_ I do know he's more arrogant than anyone else. He's unlike Isogai who has his own charisma to lead others forward; Karma prefers to pull the strings in the back. And he really likes Math. He's like the expert of Math. He also has a habit of smirking and snickering. He rarely smiles sincerely—the kind of smile you give whole-heartedly. I only saw it once, when he complimented my cosplay suit. It was nice. I wanted to see it again. For him to make such a smile, means he is kind and actually a nice guy on the inside. He just refuses to show it out because he probably believes it is his weakness…. Whoa. I did not see that coming. I actually noticed such furtive stuff of him? By the way, for the jealousy thing, nope, it hasn't happened yet.

_6\. Do I think of Karma every time? Do I want to share my feelings with him? Do I think him as someone very very handsome? (Rio)_—Well… lately Karma is like 80% of my mind. It's like he dwells in there permanently. I don't know if he would be the first for me to share my feelings with. But he was there when I needed someone. When I couldn't fight because I killed someone. When I remembered my traumatic past. He was always there. Aside from that, Karma is acknowledged by the girls in class as the most handosme boy. Well… he _is_ kinda handsome with that red hair.

_7\. Do I blush badly whenever he teases me? Even more when Isogai confessed? (Megu)—_This is an obvious yes. I pondered on this once. I thought I got it figured out but damn… the blushing always comes back whenever he teases me. Megu is right. Even when Isogai confessed, I didn't blush that badly. I just felt awkward.

God. These answers… these answers are just going to one direction.

…

…

…

Conclusion: I like him.

I like Kar—

"Akari-chan?"

I look up from my notes. I am so absorbed in them I don't realize Manami standing in front of me.

"Manami-chan? What's wrong?"

She fiddles with her fingers nervously. I pat the spot next to me and she sits. "Umm… can I talk to you about something? I don't know who else I can talk to."

"Go ahead. My ears are open."

She nods. "Umm… I think I like someone lately."

My eyes widen. "You like someone?"

A pink hue dyes her face. "I'm not actually sure about it. I just liked having his company. And I'm comfortable talking to him. I used to be scared of him but now I don't. I think he is so awesome and capable and brave. I don't need to hold back when I talk to him. He is actually nice and not scary as everyone thought."

I smile. For someone as shy as Manami to find someone she likes, it is cute. "That guy must be lucky to have you. Who is he?"

"Umm… Karma-kun…"

At that instant, it feels like my world is crashing down, breaking into tiny pieces. My heart doesn't hump wildly; instead it aches like it is being crushed by an invisible hand. I want to rip open my chest and put my heart out of its misery.

"I know Akari-chan has been really close to Karma-kun lately…"

_It hurts. _

"So I was wondering to ask you if Karma-kun is actually a good choice…"

_I can't breathe. _

"And I wanted to know if the relationship between you and Karma-kun are just friends… b-but I don't mind if you like him too… it's not like I wanted to be with him… I just like his company…"

_Please… someone… kill me. _

"Akari-chan?"

I snap back into reality. My breathing becomes heavy and sluggish. My heart continues to kill me from the inside. "We're… we're just friends."

Manami's eyes widen in surprise. Like she has expected the answer to be more than that.

I rise from the ground without looking at her. "I… I err… I needa use the bathroom. Duty calls."

Manami too stands. "Okay. Thanks for listening."

I wave goodbye without looking back. I walk slowly. Then my pace becomes faster. A few moments later I am running aimlessly. I am finding a sanctuary for me to lie quietly alone to ease the abnormal pain in my heart.

But I have to bump into him at a time like this.

Karma's steady arms grab hold of me as I almost fall. "What's the hurry?"

I lower my head so that he couldn't read the emotions on my face. "Karma…"He is quiet and lets me finish my sentence. "What… what do you think of Manami-chan?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Okuda-san? Hmm… She's easy to talk to. She's good in science and I admire her for that. I can make more mischief if I have her by my side. And sometimes I think she's… cute."

_You think she's cute. _

That is the trigger for the tears welling in my eyes. Feelings I don't recognize dwells in my chest, making the breathing difficult with each passing second. "Oh. Well… good then." I try to make it sound nonchalant but it comes out as a sobbing croak. He probably knows something is wrong because he calls my name in a gentle tone and his hands reach out to touch me. I run before he can make contact.

"Akari!" I hear him yelling from behind. I run faster. He can catch up to me any moment.

And he does. His hand grabs mine and I come to a halt. I try to shake his hand off but his grip becomes tighter. I use my free hand to wipe off the tears that streamed down my face before he can notice. He comes closer, adjusting his head to meet my face.

"What's wrong?" He asks. His eyes widen in surprise as he sees tear marks on my cheeks.

_What's wrong?_ I ask myself the same thing too.

My heart aches. I almost laugh when I found the answer.

_I am jealous_.

I am jealous that Manami likes Karma. I am jealous that Karma says she is cute.

Ridiculous. Jealousy. Like Hinata has said. Jealousy can only happen if I have feelings for Karma.

So I do like Karma. So that's why my heart hurts.

Because it takes me too long to realize I like this guy, he has given up on me. He now probably likes another.

_Oh god it hurts. Make it stop. _

"I'm… fine," I lie.

He says nothing. Instead he pulls me into a hug. It worsens the pain.

"You're lying," he says like he has read my mind.

I push him away, thinking that my heart would stop killing me. But it doesn't. "Yes, I'm lying! So what?! It hurts so much here!" I clench my fist over my heart. "And you know why? Because I got jealous! I got jealous when you said Manami-chan is cute!"

Eyes widen in surprise, he stares at me, dumbfounded. His beautiful liquid-gold orbs shine brightly under the sun. "So… you think I like her because I said that?"

"Yes!" I shout. I want to leave this place. I don't want to see him. The sight of his face stabs my heart.

He closes the gap between us and in a flash he embraces me. I struggle. His arms tighten their squeeze on me. "I did not expect that. Jealousy. You're being possessive, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

He smirks. "Just to clear things up. I like Okuda-san as a friend. I think she is cute because… well, she is cute. But you are_ cuter_ than her. You are like the cutest thing on Earth I wanted to get my hands on." His forehead leans on mine. His lips grazing my nose and without hesitance, he kisses it. I stiffen. The touch of his lips sends electricity throughout my nervous system and I paralyze.

My heart doesn't ache anymore. Instead, it beats in resonance with his. My blush returns, responding to what he has just did.

"Does this clear things up for you?" He asks, a victorious smug on his face as he lets me go.

I nod weakly. My blush burns my cheeks.

"Good. Now I'm parched."

_He… _

_He just kissed my nose?!_

My heart beats wildly; a kind of thrashing that I actually like. Butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach.

He just proves that he likes me instead of Manami.

And jealousy also proves that I like him back as well.

* * *

**Nagisa**

"Good job, Okuda-san!" Rio says as she pats the shy girl's shoulder.

Megu nods. "So we have finally proven she likes him. She just needs a little push."

Okuda sheepishly rubs her head. "I'm glad I helped out anyway."

Nagisa watches silently, sighing. _So they have decided to drag Okuda-san into this and turning her into our accomplice as well… sorry Okuda-san. I tried to stop them. But then I thought Karma's happiness means a lot to me too so I have no choice but to agree to this plan. I'm a sleazebag as well._

Okuda smiles. "At least Akari-chan gets her happiness too right?"

_Okuda-san, your concern is supposed to be whether Akari will get mad at you if she finds out. Since she confiscated my notebook, I'm afraid she might do something horrible to your science books. My notebook~~_

Nagisa doesn't voice out his opinion because it might scare Okuda. She did it with a good purpose and karma shouldn't punish her by losing her science books to Akari's wrath.

"I just have to lie that I like Karma-kun. No big deal really," Okuda adds. Her smile is brilliant. "I hope both of them get their happiness."

Megu claps her hand. "Ok then, it's official. Our meddling—I mean 'helping out' is a successful mission! Jealousy really pushes that idiot forward."

Rio snickers. "I wonder what will happen next…"

The whole 'let's-make-Akari-jealous-and-she-will-realize-she-likes-Karma' mission was set into motion when Akari asks around about love. Thus Megu and Rio decide to put out such a plan and drag the most inconspicuous girl with them—Okuda Manami.

Megu knocks Rio's forehead. "That's enough for now. Our main objective is to get Akari a good boy, right? It's settled now."

"But…" Rio pouts. "I am curious of what's gonna happen next. Everyone loves gossip!"

"No more stalking! I don't wanna eat anymore wasabi."

"Karma-kun wouldn't just let us go with some wasabi the next time anyway…" Nagisa adds. "I bet he'll do something worse."

The four shudder.

"We'll just leave them for the time being," Megu commands. She pauses. "But I do want to know what will happen next…"

"See! Romance is the best gossip!" Rio cheers. Nagisa sighs.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

**Just to clarify things: Karma is 175cm tall. I set Akari as 165cm tall so Karma could kiss her nose. XD **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and supporting! I didn't know that some of you might be having exams right now (since I am currently not studying) so you can just leave a review if you are free :D (thanks for telling me about this SmoothieLifu) **

**Still, reviews are love XD**

**I got delays in writing this chapter because I was busy for the whole week. So this is a short one and I hope you like it!**

**Plenty thanks for those who always reviewed. For guests, please leave a name whenever possible. You don't have to sign in. Just a name will do.**

**Reviews: **

**Animeandmangafangirl: Poor Akari to have fallen for Karma's wrath :D Thanks for the review**

**Guest: Thanks! I didn't mention it in the last chapter. Ritsu has located Karma with his phone and she knows where he is because Karma is like the only possibility who knows where Akari is. Then the others got to them under Ritsu's orders.**

**Guest: Aww Thanks :D **

**SmoothieLifu: Probably a long way if she is to make a formal confession. Jealousy got the better of her XD. She said she is jealous but she didn't say she likes him. (Though internally she admitted. But well, knowing her stubbornness she won't be giving him any satisfaction.) I'm following the manga storyline so Island arc coming up probably after 1 or 2 chapters. Thanks for taking time to read and review even though you're having exams. Appreciated :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Akari**

Tension hangs in the air as exams loom over us like a formidable enemy. There is a possibility that the Board Chairman will use this examination to cripple us for good.

Isogai has invited me to join him at the school library for revision with Nagisa, Kaede, Manami, Rio and Kanzaki. Right now, I'm looking for the library as I got lost in labyrinth-like main compound. I wasn't here for a year thus its paths are alien to me.

Speaking about Isogai…. Since I found out I like Karma, I haven't give him a clear-cut response. But now is not the right time. I don't want my rejection to be the factor of him failing his exams. I don't want to see him depressed. And I don't want him to keep on waiting for love that could never be reciprocated. I will tell him when the exams are over even if it pains me to do so.

Karma, however, has been too caution of his actions lately. I guess when he knew I got jealous he avoided interaction with the opposite gender as much as possible. Idiot. I don't want him to cut ties with the girls in class. They are all his friends and I know he treasures them. I just… I just wanted to be the only _cutest_ one for him. Though, somehow I get a vibe that he is complacent with my jealousy. Probably it is a hint for him that his plan to make me admit I love him is working smoothly.

I look at the watch on my wrist. "Seriously, why didn't I follow Isogai in the first place?"

I notice people around me; the corridors are buzzing with students after school. Most of them ignore my presence, while a few speak in hushed whispers, giving me disgusted looks. I roll my eyes. They don't even worth my time.

Despite my instinct nagging me not to do it, I have no choice—if I want to get to the library in time, I have to ask someone for directions. They'll probably throw me looks of contempt, glaring at me and shouting offensively with vulgarity.

Standing outside of the class 3A is a guy with strawberry-blond hair. On the right sleeve of his shirt are two red stripes, which I assume to be someone who upholds an important position in the Student Council. I take a deep breath and steel my guts to defend myself from any imminent verbal onslaught.

"Excuse me," I ask politely. The boy, who is roughly Karma's height, turns around. He has purple orbs and a handsome look. I sense a strong vibe of leadership and domination from his proud figure. And I don't like him at first sight.

"How can I help you?" he replies. Thankfully he doesn't initiate the verbal onslaught. Yet.

"I'm wondering where the library is. Could you tell me where it is?"

He smiles—not the cheerful kind but the kind which has his true evil intentions concealed behind it. "It's at—"

"Asano!"

Four boys march towards him; rage seething from their faces. They pale in comparison with the boy named Asano because they look like his lackeys to me. Asano emanates an aura of dominating leadership while the four looks like a bunch of weirdos.

"Can you believe this!" says the boy with contemptuous squinty eyes. "Those scums!"

A boy with a hairstyle similar to a mohawk sways his hair with a subtle movement of his head. "Ahh… they are a bunch of idiots after all."

Another with messy shoulder-length hair, wearing a pair of rectangular spectacles and looks like a middle-aged sadistic villain, grits his teeth. "Don't worry. We'll kick their asses!"

The only composed one, a boy with oval spectacles and neatly cut hair crosses his arms over his chest. "We are after all, the Five Virtuosos. They don't stand a chance."

"Please. What just happened?" asks Asano in a composed manner. He is not fazed.

I stare at them with amusement as the four continues to ignore my presence.

"Those 3E scums didn't know their place! They should be following our orders! We are 3A. They are nothing! Taking up the bet like they can actually beat us at it! Pathetic!" says the first boy.

"I have to agree with you, Tomoya. They should have known their place. We were just joking around and they took it too seriously like a bunch of idiots," snickers the middle-aged sadistic villain.

"Using stationery to intimidate us? W-we're not afraid!" says the boy with oval spectacles, slightly trembling. "And that no good Isogai whatsoever his name was, he thinks a finger can s-scare me? G-get real!"

"We have to win this bet. Then I'll make that pretty Kanzaki girl to be my servant," says the mohawk guy.

Asano chuckles. "You challenged 3E?"

"Well, they were being insolent! They needed to be taught a lesson!"

"Let's show those 3E scums who's boss—" says Tomoya but his sentence is cut.

Why, you ask?

Because my feet is inches away from his filthy mouth.

It only takes a second for me to lift my feet aloft, then in a swift move I made a taekwondo kicking action right at his gaping mouth. If I hadn't hold back, his teeth probably are broken by now. I'm wearing a skirt but I had safety pants under it so I don't have to constrain myself.

After all, _they_ are the ones who needed to be taught a lesson.

Utter silence. The buzzing in the corridor dies abruptly. The five boys before me stare, eyes widen in surprise and shock etched on their faces. Especially that Tomoya guy. He didn't expect someone to kick him in the face. Beads of sweat drip down his ashen face.

"I'm sorry," I say innocently as I put my leg down. "I saw a very annoying mosquito buzzing around so I have to kill it. But damn, I missed."

They gape, gritting their teeth as I dye their face with blood-red humiliation. "Who do you think you are? We are 3A's Five Virtuosos!" says the sadistic villain in a loud voice, in attempt to intimidate me. "You're messing with fire, girl!

_Please. Intimidation? That's my arsenal. Not yours. _I laugh.

"Why you—" his hands reach out to grab me but I move forward in a large stride. He is stunned by my movement and I slap him in the face. The sound echoes in the corridor. There is a red handprint on his middle-aged face.

"Ah! I missed that mosquito again!" I feign. "Dang. It's so annoying with its buzzing noise."

"You little—"

Asano, however, steps forward like a gentlemen and holds out his hand to his lackeys, signaling them to be quiet. "I'm sorry for them being rude. Please forgive their rudeness."

I raise my eyebrows. _Wow, he's really good at acting_.

"As if I can forgive them for badmouthing my classmates," I say, glaring at the two boys who I just showed my fury. They tremble slightly, but it seems Asano's presence gives them courage to continue standing.

"You're from 3E?" Asano asks.

"Another lovely one from 3E. Not as lovely as Kanzaki, but you fare well too," says the Mohawk who fails at flirting.

"I KNOW YOU!" shouts the old villain. "I remember now! You're that murderer two years ago!"

Whispers arouse around me.

"You mean the girl who killed a man and transferred later?" asks the boy with oval spectacles. "You actually came back. That's stupid."

Asano clears his throat. "Pointing out someone's miserable past is rude. Please guys, stop making it so hard for her."

I laugh. They look at me. "Poking at people's past is not cool. And I'm not a murderer. Nor it is a miserable past. Don't give me that pitiful look. It will only make your ugly faces even uglier."

"Wha—"

I am not finished. "I don't give a damn who you guys are. I don't care if you are the Five Bitches or whatsoever. Don't insult my class again. Or it wouldn't just be a slap on the face."

"Are you threatening us, bitch?!" shouts Tomoya.

I smirk. "Duh. Isn't it obvious?" I step forward and he backs away automatically. "You're afraid I'd kick your ass for real?"

"You are unbelievably feisty," says Asano. I turn to him, glaring daggers. He doesn't falter. "I believe we can work this out—"

"I don't need to call truce with a bunch of insolent, snot-nosed brats who thinks they are the cream of the crop while their personalities stink like hell." I glare at Asano. "I don't care who you are, Asano. Your mask makes me sick. Rein in your lackeys or else I'll rein them for you. And make sure their mouths stay shut. Insult my classmates again, I can't guarantee their safety."

Asano glares at me silently. I see murder intent in his eyes.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asks, seething internally.

I smirk. "Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting my friends. I don't care who I'm blackmailing. Enrage me, face my fury."

He snickers. "You are an interesting girl."

That irks me. I grab his tie and pull it hard until he chokes. "This _interesting_ girl can punch you into submission if you're not careful." I let go of his tie. He touches his neck where a red welt is forming. Before he can retort, I leave.

Because if I stay any longer near them, I cannot guarantee they will end up in one piece.

* * *

The commotion spreads throughout the school like wildfire. It has even become the hot topic in 3E. I only realize it when I come to class the next day.

"Aka-chan, have you heard?" Rio asks me excitingly. "Someone blackmailed the board chairman's son yesterday!"

I raise my eyebrows as I sit by my desk. "Board Chairman's son?"

"Yeah. It was a girl. A very tough and feisty one they said," Kaede joins in. "If she hadn't left, it would be a massacre."

"I heard from Ritsu the Five Bitches challenged our class to see who can score the best for each subject?" I say.

"Five Bitches?"

"Five Virtuosos or something. 'Bitches' simplify things."

Rio snickers. "I'm gonna show them who's boss in English!"

Megu approaches. "Though I am curious who blackmailed Asano Gakushuu. I mean, not much people have the guts to blackmail the Student Council President _and _Board Chairman's sole son. Only someone reckless and crazy would do that…" she trails off and stares at me.

I can't comprehend her blank stare and her gaping mouth. Then I recall the name she mentioned.

Asano Gakushuu.

_Asano_.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Megu's mouth twitches involuntarily. "No freaking way. Akari, don't tell me you—"

"GUYS!" Okajima shouts as he rushes into the class, drawing everyone's attention. "You wouldn't believe this. I heard that the girl who blackmailed Asano Gakushuu is from this class!"

"Eh?" the class looks shocked.

Isogai sighs. "But who would actually do it? If you're saying she's from our clas—" Isogai stops. Then he turns to me with the same stare Kataoka is giving me. As if on cue, everyone else in class stares at me, mouths gaping.

Reckless, straightforward, arsenal of poisonous words, blackmailing and intimidation specialty…

Oh.

Me.

"What?" I find it hard to believe.

The class continues to stay silent.

No way no way no way. I blackmailed the—

"Does this Asano guy have strawberry-blond hair?"

They nod.

"Purple eyes?"

They nod.

No waaaaaaaaaaay.

"I b-blackmailed the Board Chairman's s-son?"

Megu slaps her forehead. Rio sighs.

"Maybe there are two Asanos in this school!"

"Nope, only one. Asano Gakushuu," Sugino replies.

"What did you do?" Megu sighs.

"Those bitches were insulting our class! I was mad and I intimidated them and blackmailed that Asano guy! I-I didn't know he was _related_ to the Chairman! I thought their names were a coincidence!"

The entire class lets out a sigh of exasperation.

"You are more troublesome than Akabane, you know that right? Or you're probably Akabane's long lost twin," Terasaka says, rolling his eyes. "Why are you as reckless as that idiot?"

Karma laughs. "She's not my twin. She's my _disciple_. I taught her well." He smirks.

_Now is not the time for jokes! _

"Seriously maybe you should do your homework before you blackmail someone?" Kaede says.

I want to cry. "He is an asshole. People like him don't need compassion. I just rub it in his face with words!" I try to calm myself. "He's just the Board Chairman's son. So what? I don't care! Hahaha…" it comes out as a weak laugh.

"You know he could complain to his father and get you expelled, right?" Okajima says nonchalantly.

But it is an atomic bomb dropped onto the class.

"EH?!"

Okajima immediately slams his mouth shut after realizing his words made a mass panic.

My fingers tremble. "I-I might get e-expelled?" I paralyze. Shocked.

_What did my big mouth got me into?!_

"Okajima!" Megu slaps his head. He yelps in pain.

Kanzaki and Fuwa try to console me. "He's just fooling around!" Fuwa says. Kanzaki nods in agreement.

"Yeah! Verbal assault won't result in such consequences." Nagisa reassures me.

"I… err… didn't just verbally assault him…" I confess. "I pulled his tie until he choked."

Silence in the entire class.

"You're gonna get expelled," Okajima comments but Megu and Rio slap his head.

"OKAJIMA!"

I weep. Despair wells up in my chest. "I-I'm… gonna… get expeeeeelled…"

"Idiot…" Megu mutters.

"What should we do?!" "We can't let her kicked out of school!" "That evil son of the ultimate villain!" "We have to protect Akari!"

"Class!" Korosensei enters the class, not knowing the gravity of the situation. "It's time to star—Nuya! What's going on?"

"Korosensei! Akari blackmailed the Chairman's son!" Hinano exclaims. "What should we do?"

Korosensei's tentacles rub his big round head. "Akari-chan, have you been reckless again?"

Tears and mucus mix on my face. "I…"

"There's not much we can do. It's not like Akari-chan would actually apologize. Even if she does, Sensei doubts they would write it off. And besides, Sensei believes Akari-chan did it for a good purpose. Akari-chan doesn't prank like Karma-kun does." His face is covered with green stripes.

Isogai stands. "Korosensei, you do realize… the main concern of the situation is not _why _Akari did it. It is about the possibility that she might get expelled for it?"

Korosensei's face instantly pales. He flusters. "E-Expelled?!" His tentacles fling in the air frantically. "Sensei can't let Akari-chan expelled! Sensei wants to see everyone in 3E graduate!"

"Now he realizes the gravity of the situation…." comments someone.

"What should we do?!" Korosensei asks. Panic is written over his face.

"You're the adult here! You're supposed to have better ideas than us!"

"Everyone," Karasuma-sensei steps in, rolling his eyes at the pandemonium. "We have a guest. It's the Chairman's son, Asano Gakushuu."

"THAT'S FAST!"

I collapse to the floor, rocking my body back and forth. "I'm doomed…" I weep.

"Nuuuuuyaaa! We have to… we have to hide Akari-chan!" Korosensei suggests. "We'll tell him Akari-chan never existed in this class!"

Karma snickers. He looks at me then at Korosensei. "Shouldn't you be more concerned of yourself, Korosensei? After all, you _are_ a national secret."

The class stares at him. Pointing fingers, they shout. "You should be the one hiding as well! You can't let anyone find out of your existence!"

"Nuuuuyaaa! Sensei… Sensei will be going to China for a while! Sensei will be back when this is over!" A yellow flash flies out of the window and disappears.

_You should have taken me with you, Korosensei~~_

Karasuma-sensei sighs as chaos ensued in the class. "Someone please cover Ritsu with a cloth. Ritsu, stay offline for now. The others, blurt no word about that octopus." He looks at me. "Akari, divert Asano Gakushuu's attention. He's asking for you so you can use this as a chance to make sure he doesn't find out our secrets. And you can also hone your verbal skills. Do what you are best in. Please don't aggravate the situation and please don't be too reckless. We don't want him coming up here again."

_So I have to face him because it's now my mission not to let him find out anything? _

I stand, shoulders slumped. "I understand."

Karasuma-sensei adds. "And class, try not to kill him."

I look at Karma, who doesn't seem to like the idea of Asano coming up all the way just to find me. He is tensed up. I mouth the words 'I'll be fine' and he shrugs.

After a moment, Karasuma-sensei leads the strawberry-blond into the class. Everyone stays silent at their seats but anxiety and horror churn in their stomachs. Asano Gakushuu enters with pride like the first time I met him. I remember the sarcastic words he throws at me. It irks me to see his face again. But I have to hold back or else I'll really get kicked out for sure.

"What do you want?" Karma stands, glaring at him. "For such an important person to come all the way up to 3E, I commend you."

_God, Karma, what are you doing? We are not here to intimidate him! _

Asano smirks. Karma isn't afraid to intimidate anyone, even if he is Asano. After all, Karma is not the kind who would be afraid of authorities.

_But I'm the one at stake here, not you! _

"I'm here to see Okumura Akari-san. I have to discuss with her regarding about yesterday's incident. Apparently there's a possibility she has broken school rules so I'm here to prove her _innocence_."

_Do my ears fool me? Did he just say 'innocence' instead of 'guilty'? _

Asano's mean and dull purple eyes scan the room until he finds me sitting next to Karma. His face lights up an evil smile. He walks toward me. I feel uneasy as anxiety surges within me. "Okumura-san, I believe the rumours swarming in the school are getting restless. They claim that I have been blackmailed by you. But I believe yesterday's just a friendly conversation. So I'm here today, hoping we can reach a mutual understanding and clarify things to the rest of the school."

Sugar-coating? Seriously? _Why don't you just spit it directly in my face? I rather get stabbed by your verbal daggers than to crack my head and figure out your true intentions. _

"Shall we take this conversation outside privately?" he asks and extends his hand.

Annoying jerk. Fake gentleman. _If you're not the Chairman's son, I'd punch you._

I see Karma feeling uneasy than me. His feet shift in attempt to come closer, possibly to punch Asano in the face and to protect me from imminent terror. He glares at him with hostility. I understand the hints in his glare.

_She's mine. Back off. _

Karma is being possessive. Internally I want to shriek for no apparent reasons but I keep my composure.

Asano's eyes fixate on me. But then they shift to the right, staring curiously at something on my left. It is a large rectangular box covered in a dusty cloth the class rummaged.

Ritsu.

_Oh crap no. _

Asano's eyebrows rose curiously. "What is that?"

His question is left unanswered as I take his hand and drag him along with me out of the classroom.

"We'll talk OUTSIDE!" I shout. _He cannot find out about Ritsu_.

When we are outside, where everyone else can see us through the windows, I let go of his hand. I regain my composure, trying to conceal the anxiety on my face. Asano stares at me blankly, as if he wants to ask something. But I immediately initiate the conversation.

"So what do you want to _discuss_ about?" I ask.

Asano tidies his messed-up hair. "About yesterday's incident, I want to propose you a deal."

That escalated quickly.

"What deal?"

"You do realize the rumours are saying that since you blackmailed me, there's a chance you might be expelled for it, yes?"

Oh the horror. He predicted the panic my class is having.

"Yes, I am aware of that." _Not really. _"So about this deal thing, it has something to do with me not getting expelled?"

"Of course. Your class's reputation has never been delightful to ears. Making it worse would be a girl from 3E blackmailed the Chairman's son and nearly assaulted him. I know you probably wouldn't care about reputation. But I doubt my father would be pleased to hear that his son was blackmailed by a girl, let alone she is from 3E."

Bringing your father out to intimidate me? That's very _nice_ of you.

"I believe he will kill the rumours at its roots by expelling you as a necessity. After all, letting a 3E student doing as she pleases and blackmailing the top student in school contradicts his education system. 3E is supposed to be the inferior while 3A is the superior. Your actions reflect an indirect counterattack at him. I know him. He wouldn't let anyone cripple his education system. He'll make sure 3E remains at the bottom, striped of their rights as the oppressed."

_Your way of speaking of my class infuriates me_. But I must hold back, like Karasuma-sensei instructed.

"If you're here just to throw more dirt at my class you might as well leave," I say. Words are the only thing I can use to attack him. If not, my punch would be connected to his jaw.

Asano smirks. "I'm getting to the main point now. I'm here to fix your problems. I assume you like staying in this class and they like you back as well. So here's my offer. I'll make a clarification to my father, saying it was all a misunderstanding. There was no blackmail. Just some friendly talk. You asked for the library; I showed you there. That's all."

I raise my eyebrows. "Go on. What's in it for _you_?"

The smirk on his face irks me. "Of course." He steps closer to me. I want to back away but stand unwavering. He is so close to me now that if I give him a punch in his face he wouldn't have time to dodge.

"My end of the bargain is that… you tell me the secrets of your class."

My eyes widen in surprise. _Oh hell no_.

How did he figure out our class is hiding something? Well, he_ is_ the Chairman's son. Cunning and evil. But if he is using it as a deal that means possibly he hasn't found out _everything_. Like a certain yellow octopus.

"Secrets?" I make it sound nonchalant.

"Yes. I've been hearing urban legends of a weirdly large yellow creature wandering around in town and I believe it is related to this class."

_You believe? So it means you are not 100% sure? _

I smirk. I can use this as an advantage.

But the fact that our Korosensei has become an urban legend and Asano knows about it isn't going to please Karasuma-sensei. I bet he'll be pissed off at Korosensei for being careless.

"Fine. I'll take the deal. Clarify things and make sure I don't get expelled," I say.

As if he has won, Asano wears a triumphant smile. "I keep my end of the bargain; now it's your turn."

_Step one: denial and deception._

I take a step forward, close enough to feel his breath on my face. Gently, I whisper. "Our class's secret is… there is no secret at all."

I see his body tensed up. He takes a step back, glaring at me. "What does that supposed to mean?"

I feign innocence. "Look around you." I spread my arms. "This place is a run-down. It's obvious that we can't be hiding _anything_. Let alone an urban legend? Legends are legends. They are not real. They are fragments of the fictional created as a ruse to fool innocent folks. I thought since you're the top of the school, you should have understood such a simple fact. I can't believe you were so easily fooled. I pity you."

He grits his teeth. Anger seething, he clenches his fists. "Are you trying to deceive me?"

I laugh. "I'm telling the truth. Even if the so-called creature existed, you'd really think something like _that_ would be dumb enough to hide here in plain sight? Get real. Snap out of your fantasies."

_Step two: diversion. _

I continue. "Or is the reason behind your desperation is to use it against your father?"

His eyes widen in surprise like he hasn't expected that. That emotion on his face proves I'm right. His father obviously didn't tell his precious son everything.

"After all, you are your father's son. I've seen how tyrannical and cruel he is. It's no surprise if some of those domination genes got into you. And since you already dominated the academics in this school, it's time to scale a higher mountain—your father. Correct me if I'm wrong."

He doesn't.

"I bet you want to dominate your father just as how he dominates you. You want to turn the tables. I don't know what kind of childhood you have but right now, using cheap tricks seems uncool. Using me as your stepping stone is a big mistake. Using my class is another big mistake. If you want to dominate your father, join the election. Become the Prime Minister. Then you'll be the most powerful man in Japan. That is a much more effective way."

_Poisonous words are my arsenal._

"I pity you to be living under your father's shadows. Even though he is dominating, doesn't mean you have to be one. Maybe it's your character. I don't know."

_Verbal assault is what I do best_.

"But desperation makes people think your mentality is of a 5-year-old."

_I'll pin you down before you even realize what is going on._

"Do me a favour. Stop being an idiot. If I were you, I'd stop killing myself with plans how to dominate my father."

He doesn't retort me. Either he is too angry to chain words together or I struck him at his core with too much truth.

"Since I told you our secret is having no secret at all, I hope you'll carry your end of the bargain and tell your father the 'truth' you wish to tell him."

Asano glares at me. "Since you kept your end, I'll keep mine. Rest assured." As if he has discovered my weakness, he smirks. "You are one _interesting_ girl, aren't you?"

_What does that supposed to mean you jerk? Do you want me to smack that damn smirk off your face and you go crying to your father? You're hungry for some kicking, huh?! _

That… is me on the inside. Outside, I barely move and return his glare with a sarcastic smile. "Well then. I believe that is not much to continue our conversation. Your exit is down the hill. Good day." I turn around, but stop to throw him more sarcasm. "Oh yeah. Don't ever come back. We wouldn't want your _superior_ shoes to get dirty and our idiocy to infect you and ruin your bright future."

When I return to the class, everyone stare at me with gaping mouths.

"Akari… you're…"

"YOU'RE SO COOL!" They gasp, taking me by surprise. They cheer and high-five each other. I look at them, bewildered.

"That's my disciple. Good go with the words. And you managed to divert his attention from our octopus," Karma praises, a triumphant smile on his face.

"How did you guys hear everything?" I ask.

Nagisa shows me his phone. "Ritsu broadcasted the whole thing live from your phone."

"We watched from the windows. That Asano's look was priceless!" Maehara says.

Isogai sighs. "Akari is probably the only one in class so good with words. Nice job."

"You made him speechless!" Rio gives me a thumbs-up.

"Definitely Akabane's long lost twin," Terasaka comments. "Or even worse."

"At least she doesn't pull pranks like he does," adds Mimura.

"You two are just so perfect with each other…" Okajima trails off. "Wait… wouldn't that be horrifying?"

Karma smirks. "Aww… someone finally acknowledge us as a couple."

I roll my eyes. I notice Isogai biting his lips, feeling uneasy.

_Oh Isogai…_

* * *

After that, I didn't hear any news of expelling me. Looks like Asano kept his promise. But I still want to punch him in the face.

The entire class puts extra effort in studying because neither of us wanted to lose to 3A. Besides, Korosensei has given us another valid reason to do our best—a very special deal for 3A when they lose. On the plus side, those who score the highest get to destroy one of Korosensei's tentacles for the next assassination. Such a tempting deal has motivated the class to go beyond their limits.

Since we are aiming for the highest number of students from each class scoring the best for each subject, our high hopes are on Isogai for Social Studies, Rio for English, Manami for Science, Kanzaki for Japanese and Karma for Math. As long as we can score 3 out 5, we win.

Though, I am not sure about Karma in this. He is smart, especially in Math, but he isn't putting much effort in it. Judging from his looks, he is being arrogant again, thinking he doesn't need to work hard to score. Sometimes I just wish he would receive a lesson for such thoughts.

When the exams ended and the results are out, I am nervous. I panic on the way to class. I had insomnia the night before. Now, sitting in class, my fingers tremble.

Korosensei dramatically reveal our results to us. And it is good news to us.

Congratulations to Isogai, Manami and Rio for getting first for the whole grade in Social Studies, Science, and English!

Thus, this means our wager against 3A wins. We get to ask them for the one special thing they can never refuse—3 days 2 nights trip to Okinawa Resort Island! An island trip with the class is going to be something awesome and exciting. Everyone is happy for it.

Except a certain redhead.

Through the windows I see his fiery redhead under a tree, accompanied by a very annoying octopus. From afar Korosensei's face is apparent with green stripes. He is mocking Karma with the peculiar smug on his face.

Karma must be pretty upset, considering he didn't score the best for Math. But I have to admit, he asked for it. He should have stopped fooling around. He should have kept his arrogance. I told him once but he failed to listen. So this is the sour fruit Karma tastes.

I approach him. He is walking towards the shed after Korosensei mocked him for his own good. When he notices me, he stops dead in his tracks, turning his head the other way. I adjust my body just to see his face. But he keeps on avoiding my gaze. Fed up, I clamp his cheeks and force him to look at me. His face is extremely red; blushing from the embarrassment Korosensei gave him.

Even though he deserved it, I want to cheer him up and divert his attention. I want him to retort me and tease me back because that's Karma. I want to see that smirk on his face as he annoys me to no end.

"Aww… you're blushing," I tease. I give him my version of his signature smirk.

His blush deepens. I feel the warmth from his cheeks surging into my hands. "S-shut up!"

So this is how it feels to tease Karma. Nice. It's like our roles inverted. Usually he'll be the one teasing and I'll be the one yelling him to shut up.

I giggle. "Looks like our dear Karma has fallen off ranks, hasn't he?"

He grits his teeth. His face is as red as his hair.

_Blushing Karma is so cute._

"This ought to teach you a lesson," I say. He remains silent, averting his eyes from my gaze. Usually, if someone teases him when he is in a bad mood, he'll snap. But I don't care if he'll snap at me.

Besides, I think the odds are he is embarrassed to face me rather than getting mad.

"Shut up…" he mutters. He lost his bravado. "Just… leave me alone."

"If I leave you alone, you'll be in such a bad mood. I want to cheer you up."

_Yes, I want to see that playful smirk of his_.

His eyes widen. Then somehow, his cheeks sear my hands. I let go, observing his amusing emotions unfold because it is rare to see him blush furiously. His blush obviously is redder than before. I wonder how red it can go.

"I'm like coaxing a big baby," I comment.

"I'm… not a big baby." He pouts. _Cute. _

"Your face is as red as your hair. You look like a tomato. Maybe I can call you 'Aka-chan'. Considering how red your face is, pouting like a baby plus your name is _Aka_bane. _Aka-chan_ fits soooo well."

He bites his lips. "Annoying."

"This is how I feel when you do the same. Now get a taste of it," I reply with sarcasm. "Do you want me to dowse your cheeks with lots of water, Aka-chan? It's so hot right now. Your fuming cheeks make it worse."

He lowers his head. "I know arrogance got the better of me. Stop rubbing it in my face."

I sigh. "It's just one failure. The awesome Akabane Karma can't be crippled by just _one_ failure. Get up. Learn your lesson. Stop moping. You can do better next time. I know you can." I lower my body to meet with his lowered face. "I got you. Don't worry. No matter how many times you fail, I got you. I'll kick your ass and get you moving before you know it."

I grin. He stares at me blankly. "Idiot."

"You finally admitted you're one? Thank god." I smirk.

"I'm… talking about you."

"Yeah, the blush on your face is _very _convincing."

He sighs. "You're gonna use this against me forever?"

I nod. "Yes. The next time you act cocky again, I'll remind you of this extreme blushing incident." I fish out my phone and take a picture of his blushing face.

"Forever… So does this means you're gonna stay with me_ forever_?"

I am absorbed into the photo of his cute blushing face. "Yes."

He smirks. "Well, if failing this exam means getting you to stay with me forever, it ain't that bad."

Then it dawns on me.

_Oh crap. _

_I fell into a trap again._

"W-what forever?! I didn't say I'm g-gonna stay with you f-forever!" I retort, realizing my mistake.

"You just did. Don't try to deny it."

"Did not!"

He smiles. Leaning his forehead against mine, he whispers. "Thanks for cheering me up. I promise not to get too arrogant anymore."

God. It is my turn to blush. I nod. "Y-you better keep it."

"No worries. I won't end up as your personal maid."

"Shut up…"

"Aww…. Ain't you cute, _Aka-chan_?"

"Shut up, Karma!"

He laughs. The nicest melody to my ears.

* * *

**Not much author's notes this time. So feel free to review whenever free. Thanks for reading and reviewing, following and supporting! It means a lot! **

**(Guests please state a name so that I can acknowledge you XD )**

**Reviews: **

**lily: Thanks! As for your query, I'll let Rio reply this for you. XD**

_**-Rio: Because Korosensei is such a pain in the ass! I mean, if we team up with him, his big round head would be too conspicuous! Aka-chan would have known of our mission! He'll SPOIL everything!**_

_**-Korosensei: Nuuuyyaaa! Nakamura-san! T-that's not true! I can be inconspicuous like Nagisa-kun! Pllllease let me in on the gossip!**_

_**-Rio: NO! Shoo! You gossip-loving octopus!**_

_**-Korosensei: Nakamura-saaaan~**_

**I12Bfree: Thank you! Awww…. I hope the last chapter can be helpful for you XD**

**Kuro yaksha: As usual, he is still arrogant. It's all in this chapter!**

**Tedri: Hehe~~ Thanks for the review!**

**Alliah Zoldyck: Thanks for reviewing here and also at Wattpad! Feel free to spam Wattpad when I upload the other chapters XD**


	19. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2**

**Asano**

Asano Gakushuu has never been so humiliated before.

Okumura Akari is by far the first human to insult him in public and in private. Never before he has felt such rage within him. Every word is her arsenal used to pin him down, stabbing and striking him at his core.

And all the words tell nothing but the truth. Asano wonders how someone from 3E could accurately point out his current condition with his father. To her, he is an open book. It is as if his internal secrets are exposed to the world. He feels naked. Without much effort, she deciphered his enigmatic intentions and used it as the subject of diversion.

_Maybe I exposed vulnerability on my face. Or I revealed too much when I spoke._ The boy reflects upon the conversation, searching for any mistakes.

This is the first time he had felt vulnerable. His father never made him vulnerable. He only enraged him. But this girl managed to do the impossible. Asano commends her. However, he never allows him to have any weaknesses, let alone to have it exposed by another.

Asano admits she is very capable and adept since she is able to mute him. The way she finds out his weakness and pointing out with sharp words indicates she is more verbally stronger than him. His way is sugar-coating words whenever he wants people to succumb to his demands. She does the opposite by spitting out whatever comes to her mind because she knows it is more than enough to destroy her opponents. Her keen observation of her opponents to hunt down any of their weaknesses—be it concealed or exposed raw—is one of her strengths Asano acknowledges. She believes they are the facts despite validity not proven. She is brave to take such a risk.

_She is one interesting girl. _

Asano is eager for revenge. He does not let anyone insult him. Not a girl from 3E.

Too bad she is in 3E. With his brains and her amazing verbal skills, they could be an invincible duo in school and no one can defeat them. It would also be a chance for him to finally dominate his father.

But being in 3E has its advantages. He will use her and her class as stepping stones. He will cripple this girl and her pesky class together. Two birds with one stone. After all, he too discovered a flaw from her headstrong personality.

She flusters whenever he comments her as an interesting being. It might sound nothing peculiar, but Asano sees its potential. To defeat an enemy like her, he must enrage her enough to lose her head. Thus her ability to think clearly and rationally for any verbal counterattacks will deteriorate. Girls are temperamental. Her uncontrollable rage will be his weapon.

Another flaw he spotted was when Akabane being a pain in the ass when he visited the class. He thought Akabane was about to punch him because the sight of Asano's face was unbearable. Now that Asano has his brain gears moving, he believes Akabane taking the inititative was not because Asano was spiteful. It was because of her. Because of _Okumura Akari_.

Akabane was protective over her. A more specific word would be _possessive_.

Asano's original motive is to irritate Okumura till no ends and torment her slowly with his 'poison'. He wants to destroy her life bit by bit, making it miserable. This is what she gets for infuriating him. Thus, he believes he can put Akabane as one of his chess pieces. He can corrode their relationship. Okumura Akari must treasure her relationship with people—especially that redhead—or else she wouldn't have the guts to blackmail him.

_How would it feel to have someone you treasure so much abandon you? _

Okumura irks him. Akabane irks him even more. What would be better to take them down in one go?

Asano laughs. This is it. The perfect revenge.

It would be a pity to destroy her because her verbal skills are impressive. But he mustn't falter. He doesn't need her. She is nothing but a chess piece. A stepping stone. His object of revenge.

Asano thinks of a good plan.

_What if I court her? It will irk her for sure. Then she couldn't fight back because anger is poison to her intelligence. It will also make that Akabane jealous and their relationship will be torn apart. It will only make things easier for me if she actually falls for me when everything is nothing but a ruse. _

To have a girl like her, tailing him like a lost puppy hungry for love sounds like a good plan. She will obey his every command—spilling out 3E's secrets, betraying her friends and bring down his father from his reigning throne.

All will be a ruse. A fake act to lure her into his trap. A dark abyss which she will never find any means of escape. She will never regain her freedom. She will only feed on the little 'love' he gives as sustenance. He will collar her like his father.

_I will make her mine. _

Of course, not romantically.

_Why would I even make her mine romantically? I don't see any apparent reasons to do so. I just want her to succumb before me. She will be my slave. I don't like her. I will not like her. An insolent brat like her cannot capture my affection. Just because she discovered my hidden intentions without much effort it only impresses me of her skills. That's all. It is just her skills. _

Asano can never be charmed by a girl like her. _Never_. She is a pain. A solid example of insolence. A living product of vulgarity and impudence. Ferocity and audacity are her drawbacks which defile the tiny essence of beauty she has left. Someone like her ought to fetter her aggression or else she would be chasing off her suitors.

Romance is his tool, his weapon to achieve his goals. It matters nothing to him. It has no impact on his life in pursuing total domination. The prelude of disaster looms over Okumura as Asano will do whatever it takes to avenge him.

However, he feels uneasy about his plan. Something is bugging him from within. He didn't felt it before and he dislikes the feeling.

Asano looks at his hand where the warmth of hers still lingers and wonders why.

* * *

**Okay…. So I decided to put an Asano's POV as an interlude because it was interesting. I haven't got any ideas to place Asano into my storyline so I made his POV as an Interlude just in case. **

**And heads up: no implied romance here. Yet.**

**I'm still not sure. But don't worry. Akari is still Karma's XD.**

**Next chapter will be the awaited Island Arc!**

**As usual, reviews are love~**

**Reviews:**

**FanWriterForever :Thanks!**

**Animeandmangafangirl: I also just realized they both have Aka! It pops up out of the blue and it was such a nice idea I had to put it in!**

**I12Bfree: Thanks for the review!**

**Akai Sora13: It's ok. Thanks for taking time and writing this long review~~ Love it~~**

**Alliah Zoldyck: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tedri: Thanks for reviewing before reading!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Akari**

Summer vacation started a week ago. The weather is hot and scorching. I often stay in my cool apartment because the heat is unbearable. Sometimes I would study or read books or do whatever I wanted. But I am actually getting bored without my friends' company.

And I haven't settled the problem with Isogai because I thought maybe I can postpone till after summer? When the assassination is done? I'm giving myself countless of excuses not to tell Isogai the truth because I don't want to hurt him. I'm an idiot. I need to do it quick. I can't make him wait. But I can't let him get hurt.

Internal conflicts are my issues now.

And also… I'm starting to miss someone.

"Why am I missing that annoying redhead?" I moan as I bury my face into the pillow. "GAAAH!"

_Ok, so I haven't seen him a week. So what? I'm just lonely, that's all! I can't let him know that I miss him or he'll cling to me forever! My face will blush till it explodes for sure! _

My phone rings. An incoming message. I open it and choked.

'_Akari-chan, I'm coming over with some dinner. And I'll be studying there. See ya~~ Karma.' _

That annoying redhead! It's like he has sensed my dilemma and comes to tease me about it.

I. Am. Not. Opening. The. Door. For. Him.

The doorbell rings a few moments later. I peek through the hole. Guess who it is?

"Akari-chan, open the door~~" Karma says in a chirpy voice. He sounds excited to see me. I'm not.

"Akari-chan~~" Karma's voice penetrates my apartment and my skull. Goosebumps pop up on my arms.

_Ok… maybe a little. _

My rationality gives in to my heart's unearthly desires. I open the door, giving him a detesting glare. "What?"

"Long time no see, Akari-chan," he says with a smug. He must be bored for not calling that name for some time. "I know you miss me. So I came."

_Yeah, like you're some clairvoyant. _

"Am not."

He smirks. "Really? Too bad." He strides in with pride, closing the door with one foot, and closes in on me. Strong arms shove me to the wall. We're so close I can hear his rhythmic breathing. Then, he leans his forehead on mine, noses nearly touching. "I miss you, you know? And your cute blushing face. Oh, _there it is_."

Damn it! My 'cute' blushing face betrays me!

"Akari-chan, ain't that cute," he whispers. "So you _did_ miss me."

"J-just because I'm b-blushing doesn't mean a-anything!" _Stop stuttering, you idiot! You're giving him the satisfaction!_

He chuckles. "Yeah. Keep on lying to yourself. I got more than enough proof. Jealousy is a very big element."

"S-shut up!"

Karma laughs. I haven't heard it for a while and realize with horror that I actually miss it. "Time to study!" He says and leaves me standing.

I haven't recovered. My heart is racing. The sight of his face gives me an indescribable joy.

_Fine! I miss him! I'm happy that I finally get to see his cute face and hear his charming voice!_

I pout. My stomach grumbles. It orders to be fed. "Where's dinner?"

He turns to me. Smirking, he replies, "Dinner? I'm here with dinner _recipes_ in my head. I'm gonna cook here. Since you loved my cooking."

I narrow my eyes at him. He always has tricks under his sleeve. I'm a fool to always fall for it. "Don't mess up my kitchen."

"No worries. I'll make the best dinner you have ever eaten and you'll be begging for me to stay with you _forever_."

I grit my teeth and comment absentmindedly. "Clingy boyfriend." Then I clamp my mouth shut after registering the sensitive word and the disaster it has summon forth.

"What was that~" Karma asks in a chirpy voice again. He sounds content and pleased. He must have heard it.

"NOTHING! Now cook!"

_D-did I just acknowledge him as my BOYFRIEND?! _

Love really poisons my intelligence.

* * *

This situation goes on for days until the island trip arrives. It has become an unspoken agreement among us and a habit for Karma coming to my apartment, cooking dinner and studying. I tried to kick him off when he was being too much but he was too strong for me to throw him off the balcony.

_At least I get to see him._ I slowly accepted the fact I miss him and yearn to see him. His presence gratifies me as I enjoy seeing him every day.

But this is just the prelude to imminent annoyance.

Karma has been telling hundreds of excuses to stay longer even when it is already late. For example:

"_I'm tired. I'll stay for the night."_

Or…

"_It's too late for me to walk home alone. I don't want to get mugged on the way."_

Or…

"_Ah damn, my parents probably locked the door by now. I forgot my key. I'll just stay here for the night~"_

Excuses excuses! _Seriously, Karma, you really think I'd fall for petty tricks like that?_

I swear he is probably making plans to dwell here permanently. He even packed his bag with clothes and toiletries. Maybe I should collect rental from him. _But well, he's doing it just to stay with me longer. I do want to stay with him longer. _I'm actually contradicting my thoughts by making excuses for him. Oh, love.

See, internal conflicts _are _my issues.

Karma cooks every night he is here. I need to restock my fridge with supplies just so he can cook sumptuous dinners to fill my insatiable hunger. Aside from cooking, he is more diligent in studying since that last defeat. Sometimes I would steal glances at him when he studies, watching the solemnity on his face as he ponders on questions or digesting the vast information from books. Occasionally he would catch me glancing and teases: "_Aww, Akari-chan, I know I look handsome all the time. You can stare at me all you want. Don't be so furtive about it_. _Express your love openly~~_"

Oh damn you, Akabane Karma.

_And yeah, damn myself, Okumura Akari. Why do you keep staring at him_?

I asked him once. _"Since when you're so hardworking?"_

"_Because I didn't want to be embarrassed by that octopus again. Plus… you told me to. I'd listen to you. I don't want to disappoint you again."_ He replied.

"_Aww… but I will miss that blushing face of yours." _

"_You know, if you miss my blushing face, you can do lots of stuff to make me blush. For example, a maid—"_

"_Shut up and study, you ass." _

That's pretty much the conversation. He said he _listens to me_. Now I'm on cloud nine, gleefully grinning like a weirdo.

_Snap out of it, Okumura! What is wrong with you?_ Romance is getting too much into my head.

But I confess. I like having him listening to me. After all…

I _do_ like Karma.

* * *

"I see it!" Kurahashi shouts gleefully. The sun shines brightly over her fair complexion. Her gleeful personality makes her shine brighter.

"We're here, the island!"

It takes us hours to reach the all-expenses-paid private island resort. The sun is scorching, but our passion burns stronger.

We can finally assassinate Korosensei here!

This is 3E's main objective. We've been preparing for the entire week just for this eventful day. Lovro has been personally giving us tips and training us with his invaluable expertise. To receive such a nice training experience from an expert in killing, we are blessed. With his experience and our adaptability, we might be able to pin Korosensei down for sure.

3E has been separated into different groups. Three groups led by Isogai, Terasaka and Kanzaki serve as distractions for Korosensei by sightseeing. The others with Hayami, Okajima and Karma as leaders are to carry out the assassination planning furtively. I'm assigned to be the coordinator. My job is to coordinate the progress among all three prep teams and report any needs or problems they face. My first team is Karma's underwater team.

"Why aren't you wearing a two-piece!" Rio screams when she sees me wearing a plain green shirt with brown shorts. She scowls at my poor fashion choice. The beautiful blonde dons a purple two-piece bikini, exposing her good figure.

I sigh in defeat. "I'm the coordinator. Why would I need a swimsuit?"

Her glare sends a cold chill down my spine. "We're at an island. With sandy beaches and the blue sea. And you're telling me you don't associate skin-ship with these?"

"No."

She tugs at my shirt, threatening to rip it off. "Put on a swimsuit or else I'll make you go naked."

"NO!"

"Come on! Show me some skin!"

"You perverted blonde! I'm telling Megu!"

"She's not here~~ And besides, I bet_ Karma _wants to see some too!"

"What does he has to do with this!"

"I WANT SKIN!"

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU PERV!"

Kaede watches with exasperation as we are thrown into a futile struggle. "You know… the guys could hear you, right?"

* * *

Rio gave up on me because I managed to grab a pair scissors hovering over her pretty hair. She treasures her hair more than my skin-ship.

The boys look at us with weird emotions on their faces. Sugino has a red hue on his cheeks. Nagisa sighs in defeat. Karma is… well, he isn't looking at me in the eye. Instead, his head tilts to a side, pink roses blossom on his face. I have a hunch they overheard me and Rio's loud awkward bickering.

"Let's get started!" I shout, changing the atmosphere. They nod sheepishly. Sunlight bounces off their half-naked bodies. They don't bother me much.

Except Karma.

My gaze rests on his too long once more. His sharp intuition catches me and gives me a victorious smirk. He is itching to tease me but he knows now isn't the right moment. Now is business time.

Nagisa, Sugino, Karma and Rio are assigned to check the underwater situation for any anomalies. Kaede serves as a lookout. I'm to coordinate the commands and needs between the three teams to make sure our plan will work flawlessly. I have to report to Megu later. After 10 minutes of scuba-diving, Nagisa gives me thumbs-up while still submerged under water. It means for now the underwater part has no problems. They will make adjustments later but I have to move to Hayami's group. By now, they are probably hiking the mountain for a perfect sniping spot.

I take off, waving goodbye at Kaede. Isogai's team is still in charge of distracting Korosensei as they fly throughout the sky with gliders. One of them acts abnormally by making impossible sharp turns and moving in high speed so I guess that is Korosensei. As usual, a show-off octopus.

The hike towards the designated spot Ritsu just pinpointed in my mobile phone takes me 20 minutes. The scorching sun barely penetrated through the thick canopies so it is a blessing not to get sunburn. Everything around me is lush tropical trees, some blooming with colourful flowers while some bear delicious edible fruits. Birds sing occasionally in a harmonious melody. The forest reminds me of the hill where our class is situated. I just hope I don't get the pleasure of meeting any undesirable animals—snakes.

"She's here," I hear Takebayashi's voice. My heavy footsteps crushing the dead leaves on the ground alarmed them. Takebayashi looks at me, pushing up his glasses with a finger. "You are punctual."

I pant, greedily gasp for air. I didn't make too long stops on the way here. "How's everything?"

Sugaya perches on a nearby tree branch. "Looks like Korosensei is stuck with Group 3 now. They are touring the deep sea caves. We'll take our time." He turns to me. "So far, no problems here. We'll set up once Hayami and Chiba give the orders."

I look deeper into the forest, where Hayami and Chiba are wordlessly checking the perimeter. Chiba waves at me when he notices me. Hayami is engrossed in her work that she doesn't realize my presence.

I watch them silently, in awe with their solemnity. "Professionals." I mutter. Sugaya nods in agreement.

Hayami finally notices me as her eyes widen in surprise. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

I wave in dismissal. "I didn't want to disturb you."

She lowers her head, looking at her shirt which is drenched with sweat. She sniffs and her face slight twists with disgust. The changes of emotions on her face are minimal as she wears a cool impassive mask. "These clothes are drenched with sweat. I'll change it."

The boys nod, heads bobbing. I sigh. Taking the large cloth Sugaya handed me, I shoo the boys away. I tie the cloth between two trees, which is just enough to cover the gap between them. It would serve as a makeshift changing room. Hayami changes behind the cloth while I lookout for any perverted boys as I lean against a tree.

"Akari-san," Hayami starts. But she pauses.

"You're done?" I ask.

"No. I just wanted to kill the silence." I can hear tautness in her voice, as if she is about to ask something that goes against her principles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Her feet fidget as they make crunching noises on the ground carpeted by dead leaves. "I want to enquire about your relationship with Karma."

I cough. That caught me off guard.

"It's not like I'm asking about the romantic stuff." Her voice is squeaky this time. She sounds bashful.

I sigh. "Go on." Romance is the main object between me and Karma. It must be obvious now. If she is not asking about it, I wonder what else intrigues her.

"Umm… are you two really friends or just more than that? I'm just curious. I don't mean to pry." She hangs her red spaghetti-strap blouse onto a branch nearby.

"If you're just curious about the romance thing, you can just say it. You don't have to be so shy," I say as I ponder on the accurate word to describe her. "You're a _tsundere_, aren't you?"

"No!" she exclaims loudly. "Of course not!"

_A tsundere. _

More people are realizing the chemistry between me and Karma is not something platonic. The chemical reaction between us reacts vigorously, as if Manami is behind it and doing her magic. I scratch my head. "Well…"

"You… you like him?"

I nod. "Y-yeah."

Her face pops up from behind the cloth, face blushing and eyes sparkling with intrigue. Realizing the emotions on her face contradicts her cool character, she immediately hides and returns nicely dressed, sternness on her face. The blush on face disappears and the gleaming intrigue in her eyes is concealed.

"You don't have to conceal yourself, Hayami-san," I comment. "It's ok if you're interested in love."

Her eyes widen in surprise, not expecting I would discover her hidden shy personality. She lowers her head. "I am not." Her voice sounds unconvincing. Hayami fiddles with her fingers. "You two… you two look good with each other. Can you tell me more about you and him later?"

I blink. "Sure. Well, there's not much to tell anyway."

She gives the smallest of smiles and nods. "And also, 'Hayami-san' sounds distant."

"So you want a cuter nickname?"

She blushes. "No. It's not like I care if it's cute. 'Hayami-san' is too formal."

_Yup, you do care. And you are such an adorable tsundere. _

I tap my chin. "Then I'll call you 'Rin-chan'!"

She looks genuinely startled. Her mouth opens to form an objection.

Sugaya's voice rings in the forest. "Ooi! Are you guys done?"

"Yeah!" I shout back. I untie the cloth from the trees and gather Hayami's sweaty clothes for further use.

" 'Rin-chan'… sounds cute," Hayami—Rinka finally agrees in a tiny, bashful voice.

I smile. _Definitely a tsundere_.

* * *

Sugaya says Megu is looking for me. So I start down the mountain before Rinka's team finish their job. I dial Megu's phone number. She picks up after the first tone.

"What's up?"

"_How's your job?" _

"I checked Rin-chan and Karma's teams. They're faring well. No problems so far. I'll go for Okajima's next."

"_So Karma's team is free?" _

"I think so?"

"_Good."_

I wait for her to continue, questions forming in my mind.

"_Kanzaki's group's dolphin watching is due to end in 30 minutes. And Korosensei is swimming with the fishes. Literally. Why can't he just swim with them forever?" _

"That's a nice pun but it's not hilarious enough. And?" I press on.

"_Well… dinner is due at 6pm. Assassination starts at 7.30pm. There's one more hour till 6. So we need more distractions. I want you and Karma's team work something up in the next 30 minutes and I'll send Korosensei there." _

"You're kidding me right?"

"_I don't kid." _

I reach where Karma's team is resting near the beach. Their gazes rest upon me as they hear my voice. Rio raises her eyebrows and mouths 'what is going on'. I shrug, unable to reply her. "What are we supposed to do with Korosensei? We can't let him go underwater!"

"_Figure it out. You have two best brains in that team—you and that prankster. Korosensei will be there in 30."_ And she hangs up.

Sugino floats on the water. "What's up?" I explain thoroughly our dilemma and our new mission. Groans fill the air.

"And I thought I can try some of the pudding here." Kaede pouts.

Rio rolls her eyes. "We definitely can't let that octopus go underwater. Any suggestions?"

"I have an idea," Nagisa starts. "We're going to distract him, right? I believe gossip can do the magic."

"Gossip?" Sugino questions. "We're on an island. How can we find some juicy gossip for him?"

Karma abruptly erupts into laughter. We stare at him, urging him to voice out his ideas. Though I have qualms about it. "Korosensei's main subject of gossip is always about his students' romance. So we can play the roles of pretend boyfriend and girlfriend. Then Korosensei will definitely get sucked in."

Rio smirks. "Nice. But who will play those roles?" Her gaze rests on me. Her smirk becomes wider and gets more evil by the minute. I shudder.

As if on cue, Karma drapes his right arm over my shoulders and leans against me. "You're looking at the most potential candidates up for the job."

I gape. This is not happening. _This is NOT happening_. "We are not playing boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"You don't want to pretend? We can make it _real_ too you know." He snickers.

DAMN IT!

My mind is a mess as the suggestion begins to cloud it with weird fantasies like holding hands and kissi—

"WE ARE NOT KISSING!" I object furiously. Kaede and Rio blush at my outburst.

"I never mentioned it. But since you reminded me of it, we can try it too~"

I push him off me. "No way am I going with this. NO WAY!"

"Aww… but I wanted to play _pretend_ with you, Akari-chan." Karma grins. His teasing kicks up a notch. It annoys me even more. I glare at Nagisa, who started this mess. He sheepishly avoids my glare.

I weigh the sake of Earth and the sake of my insanity together. Obviously, Earth matters much more than my insanity and Karma knows I will place Earth before my own. That's probably one of the reasons why he made a bold suggestion. Another reason is that he wants to get close to me and make me admit I love him.

Karma's an open book as he can barely hide his hidden intentions from me. I know that dirty little prankster too well. Yet I still fall for his petty tricks. I begin to suspect if he and Megu cooperated in secret.

_And yeah, another solid reason is that he wants to see my cute blushing face. Obviously. _

Oh damn you, Akabane. _I will find a way and get back at you for sure!_

"FINE!" I shout. I point at Karma. "We will play pretend. But if you have any dirty tricks in mind, I'll kill you. NO KISSING."

"Aww... but that's the essence of this entire pretend ploy." Rio pouts, joining Karma's forces to gang up on me. I'm infuriated. Karma only smirks, letting his female blonde co-conspirator doing his job for him.

Why me?

But my inner self is actually shrieking with joy. _I get to play pretend with him? This sounds awesome! Oh god what would happen? Will we actually k-kiss? _

_Hold up! I'm not supposed to give him any satisfaction!_

_But I like him. And it sounds nice to actually be his girlfriend even though it is just pretend._

_I can't admit I like him. He's supposed to admit first!_

Curse my internal dilemma.

* * *

**Karma**

He has never expected something like this to come up. It is a lifetime opportunity.

Karma and Akari sit by a table under the red beach umbrella. They are close to each other, arms touching because they have to let Korosensei buy this scheme. Akari has her head lowered from the beginning. Karma imagines her face blushing and wishes to see how cute would it be.

His phone vibrates in his pocket; an indication that Korosensei has arrived and Nagisa and the others are luring him into their ploy.

_Finally. _

"Are you ready?" Karma asks. Akari slowly nods. He smirks. "Good."

Certain that Korosensei's gaze is on them because he can hear his voice shrieking in joy in the distant, Karma grabs Akari's hand. She stiffens. Her body tenses up.

_Relax_, he eyes her. She blushes fervently.

_There it is. There is her cute blushing face. _

Karma keeps his voice low and gentle. Korosensei could hear their conversation using his mobile phone, with Ritsu as the intermediate. "There's something I want to tell you."

Akari's eyes widen in surprise. She looks dazed, contemplating on the validity of the words he will spew.

"Be it the truth or a lie as you wished to believe, I will tell you. Because to me, it is the truth," Karma says. Akari senses the solemnity in his tone as she stares at him with anticipation.

He is not fooling around.

This won't just be a ploy anymore. He is serious about this. Karma means business. This ploy is just an excuse to tell her about his feelings.

He is going to confess.

And then get away with it by lying that it is all just a ruse to trick Korosensei.

Karma doesn't mean to perplex the girl. He really did want to confess to her, to tell her how much he loves her. But he has sworn that he won't make a formal confession until she does, so this ploy is a good excuse. Firstly, to witness the fazed emotion on her face and how cute it would be. Secondly, to release his emotions that have been caged up for too long he thought they might rot. Thirdly, to impel the dense girl forward to make her confession.

After the jealousy incident—and yes, he found out it was all a ruse and forced wasabi and chili down the foursome's throat—he is certain that Akari loves him. But it is the annoying foursome's accomplishment that caused the truth to finally dawn on him. He'd thank them but his only 'gratitude' for them would still be wasabi and chili.

Karma's true objective is to make her admit her love for him. So here they are now.

The redhead, despite being a reckless and ruthless prankish mastermind, he finds his feet sinking deep in the mud called 'love'. Love is something awkward and extremely bashful subject even for him. He now realizes despite his constant teasing and flirting, confession is on a whole new difficulty level. The first is like the pranks he always does—simple and effortless. It's the gentler way of intimidation; he just needed to modify his tone and words. The latter, well, it's like he is one of the warriors in the Roman ages being sent to a fight to the death at the Coliseum. A mistake could mean death as punishment—of course, death is just an implication of how serious he thinks the consequence would be for any minor flaw.

_Or maybe it isn't just an example. Maybe I could really 'die' if I make a mistake in this. _

Karma wants to laugh. This is the first time he felt so weak and vulnerable at something. He can't terminate the problem with brute or intimidation. His only option is to face it head on. It feels like he is being sent into war naked and unarmored. How will his trickster mind tackle this problem?

Karma takes in a vast amount of air, mustering enough courage to open his mouth. He has to muster even more strength to say the words. His face heats up and it is clear that he is blushing. His grip on her hand tightens.

There is nothing surrounding them. No spying Korosensei, no assassination… just him and her, on a sandy beach, alone.

"Akari, I… I love yo—"

"I love you, Karma!"

He couldn't comprehend at first, why that voice resembled hers so much. _No wait, it is hers._

It is Akari's voice. It is_ her_ voice.

_I love you, Karma!_

Oh hell.

Did she just confess? _Did my ears fool me?_

His heart races in its ribcage, thrashing around like a wild horse needed to be freed. His face heats up as much as the day of his first defeat—no, it is definitely redder than that day. His blushing attains a whole new level, becoming flames that scorch his face.

Her confession actually made such intriguing reactions happening to him. An indescribable joy that cannot be refuted burns in his heart.

_She loves me. _

Karma is caught off guard. This unbelievably dense girl actually made her first move. He doesn't know how to react. Should he tell her he loves her too? Should he say 'yeah, I know'? He wants to tell her so badly now. Her face is also blushing fervently; his cutest thing on Earth. He wants to kiss her now. He wants to—

Akari leans in, and for a moment he thought she is about to kiss him. But her lips go the wrong direction as they station next to his ear. She whispers gently.

"I lied. Don't take it serious. It's just a ploy."

The reason she made up sounds so smoothly he barely recognizes her voice. Usually, this girl would be all stuttering and blushing and yelling him to shut up. But now, she is different. She is him in the past, when he told her he lied about wanting her to be his girlfriend. She is his doppelganger.

Karma's eyes widen in surprise. He tries to stifle his laughter at his idiocy. His blushing gets worse as her breath tickled his ear. Then it dawns on him.

_I just got duped._

She has executed his plan perfectly, as if she has read his mind and decided to counterattack him using his own plan. Or it's just a coincidence for both of them to think of the similar plan at the same time. Her revenge to get back at him for everything he did really fooled him. What a perfect couple they would be! They are so similar as if they are really carved from the same mold.

_She is definitely my soul mate._

Akari is the missing piece of his life. They could become the most feared and lovely couple everyone knows. But the fact that he got duped makes him acknowledge that this girl's force is not something to be reckoned with.

_Oh the fun is just beginning, my love. I'll still have plenty of ways to make you admit for real. You got me this time. I'll get you the next. Just you wait. _

Karma smiles—the sincerest one he had ever given anyone. The blush is still apparent on his face, he knows. Akari's pupils dilate in surprise, wondering why he isn't fazed by her attack. But the red hue always finds its way to her cheeks no matter how hard she tries to put on an impassive mask.

Whether it is the truth or a lie, those four words had him bewitched.

_I love you, Karma!_

"Yeah, I love you too, Akari."

This time, he means it from the depths of his heart.

* * *

**Akari**

Take that, you annoying jerk trying to make me confess! This is what you get—

Hold up.

_D-d-d-d-did he just said he loves me? _

OH YOU HAD GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

Korosensei's squeal of joy is in the distance. I imagine his face turning into a big pink ball, his tentacles scribbling furiously onto his Students' Data Notebook, demanding 'I want more' and 'I want to see kissing'. Our pretend ploy works seamlessly.

But that's not the point anymore! The main concern is that Karma just confessed he loves me? After I told him I lied?

Is it the truth? Or is it some ruse to counterattack me instead? But I could hear sincerity in his tone. I could see the blushing on his face that didn't ebb. The playful gleam in his eyes has disappeared. There is no telltale mischievous smirk.

He means it. Every word.

My face fumes. It scorches. The flames of joy in my heart burn passionately, responding to his words.

I'm the one duping him, but why am I reacting in such peculiar way? My confession is a ruse, to get back at him for what he is dragging me into. I've just thought of it the moment we sat by the table. I wanted revenge so here it is. But why am I feeling restless just because of those words? I shouldn't feel this way.

_Stop blushing you idiot! You're duping him! You're not convincing enough! _

I admit: panic was churning in my stomach the moment I decided to execute my plan. It actually worked well in the beginning until he gave me that smile which lit up my heart. It was as if he had discovered the confession wasn't a ruse; it was the truth concealed under one.

No. It wasn't a ruse. A part of me _meant it_ when I said those words.

Then came the shocking confession. But were the words he said the truth?

_Yes you dummy. It's one hell of a truth. _

I have known for some time that he likes me a lot. It's plain obvious in his actions. And he even made an informal confession before. Thus, I thought I am well prepared for any confession attack he throws at me. But I'm witnessing the defense around my heart cripples into dust with those mere words.

"_Yeah, I love you too, Akari."_

The creature in my ribcage pumps blood faster than usual. The entire situation is nerve-racking. I don't know how to respond. Should I continue my act? Or should I give in to him?

_No, you idiot! Don't give in! Stay strong! You're supposed to make him admit first!_

_But he said he loves me! And it sounds so sweet and sincere!_

_It's a trap!_

_It doesn't look like one!_

Someone kill me please.

I cover my blushing face with my hands. But Karma gently peels them off my face. He clamps my mouth with his right hand….

…and kisses right above my lips. If it weren't for his hand in the way, his lips would be touching mine.

It is a brief 2 seconds, but it feels like ages for me. Time stops flowing. The moment his lips touches, even indirectly, it sends jolts of electric pulses throughout my body. I paralyze. Stunned. Shocked. Happy. Gratified. Embarrassed…

I am out of words to describe my feelings now.

When he removes his hand, I gape and stare at him blankly because I don't know how to respond. My brain malfunctions. My face threatens to explode. I can hear Korosensei's squealing like some fangirl now, along with some loud gasps from the other audience.

Karma smiles triumphantly. He got me good. He got me damn good. I thought I'm the one pulling the strings but it turns out he has just regained control of the situation. He leans in and he is going to tease me like I just did. His mouth rests near my ear and whispers.

"I mean it. Every word. But I'm still waiting."

Translation: He really means all of it when he said those three nerve-racking words. But he is still waiting for my confession.

Karma stands and approaches the octopus, not waiting to see the emotions playing over my face. "Korosensei, it isn't nice to be eavesdropping!" he shouts.

"Nuya!" Korosensei gasps. "S-sensei isn't eavesdropping!"

"You're spoiling the mood~"

"Sensei is just concerned!"

I zone out their voices because all I can think of now is Karma. His confession. His indirect kiss.

In the end, I am the one duped.

In the end, I am the one falling deeper for him.

My brain spins. Butterflies flutter in my stomach. My heart thumps loudly. My breathing becomes heavy. My face burns.

"Korosensei, I need to kill you to keep our little secret~" says Karma. He flashes a dagger before the octopus.

"Nurufufufufu~ You really think your secret is a secret anymore? Finally some juicy gossip!" Korosensei dodges the dagger thrown at him. "I need to see more love! Show me more, Karma-kun!"

"I'll show you when you're dead."

I approach them. Sugino and Nagisa stay silent, staring at me with widened eyes. Rio and Kaede look at me with blushing faces, mouths gaping. I try to conceal mine but to no avail so I give up. Karma is silenced when he sees me.

"Korosensei, it ain't nice you know," I sniffle. "We wanted to keep our love a secret. Why do you have to poke your nose in it?" I squeeze tears from my eyes. "Love can't be showed off like a parade."

"Nuya! Don't cry, Akari-chan!" He flusters. As expected, he falls for it again. "Sensei promises not to tell anyone, ok?" He points at everyone else. "You guys can't tell anyone too!" They bob their heads up and down, trying hard to stifle their laughter.

I tap the watch on my wrist. "Time for dinner, sensei. We prepared it special on the boat for you."

Korosensei lights up a wide grin. "Sensei will enjoy it to my fullest. And… sensei will keep the secret for you. Just tell sensei some juicy gossip from time to time."

_Yeah, if you lived through this. _

And with a flash, he flies to the luxury boat parked near the jetty, where the others are waiting for him. We walk our way to the boat. Rio gives me a playful look and flashes a thumbs-up. Kaede smiles but her blush is still apparent. Nagisa and Sugino walk ahead to give me and Karma some space. Rio and Kaede do the same. They pick up their pace and Karma and I are left behind, strolling by the shoreline. The waves crash onto the sand. The setting sun paints the sky orange. We stay silent throughout the walk. I refuse to look at him; the blush has left some heat residue on my face. I feel his gaze penetrating my body. The silence is awkward and he is eager to initiate a conversation. He coughs but I continue to ignore him.

"Hey."

Ignoring you, Karma.

"Akari, I…"

Still ignoring you.

"I'm sorry."

I stop dead in my tracks. He stops next to me.

"If you're angry for what I did and didn't want to talk to me, I'm sorry." Karma lowers his voice. It is gentle and kind.

I grit my teeth.

"Maybe I rushed things. I got sucked into this ploy as well."

My hands tremble.

"Akari, I—"

"You don't have to apologize," I speak. He remains silent. "It's just for the sake of the ploy."

His eyes widen in surprise. His mouth opens to retort but I cut him.

"But err…" I fidget. Words come out from my mouth before I know it. "I expect it to be more than just some indirect kiss next time."

Karma paralyzes, not expecting those words. He's not the only one.

_What the hell am I trying to imply? Am I implying I want a real kiss next time? Why is there even a next time? God, shut up if you don't know the words to respond, Akari!_

The Karma I'm familiar with returns. "You'll get a real kiss when I get your confession. I think I can make at least 20 hits."

_Stubborn oaf. Why do you keep clinging to my confession? _

Oh wait.

"I-I don't want a real kiss by then! A-as if it'll e-ever happen!" I retort loudly.

"So you want a real kiss _now_?"

"No!" I flail my arms in the air. He laughs.

_Okay… _

_Maybe a little?_

* * *

**When I finish this chapter, I then realize part of the canon storyline is wrong. 3E is not separated into prep teams and distraction teams. There are fewer teams than I mentioned in the story. One team distracts and the others do the preps. And they circulate the distraction job among the teams, buying time for each team to finish their preps…. But I can't rewrite the whole chapter… and the part of the romantic ploy is such a good idea….. So heads up, guys. Sorry for the mistake. **

**So far I have no good ideas of implying romance to Asano and Akari. Akari still hates him a lot. Love-square progress? Not certain. Wait till I finish this Island Arc first. It'll probably take a few chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and supporting this story! **

**Reviews are love. (Guests please state a name.)**

**Feel free to spew some flames like a dragon or give me any suggestions or ideas you think might make this story more interesting~**

**Reviews: **

**I12Bfree: It sounds like a reverse harem! But I still believe Akari belongs to Karma~**

**Scarlet0127: I'm gonna focus on this after I finish the Island Arc. Please wait till then!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! (Please state a name next time~)**

**Akai Sora13: For now, Karma and Akari are not in a relationship…. Yet. But I doubt Akari will fall for Asano. She'd kick him in the face if she sees him again. XD**

**Alliah Zoldyck: Thanks for loving this storrrryyyyy~ (cries)**

**SmoothieLifu: I have been waiting for you! I hope you did well in exams :D I'm still not sure if this is going to turn into some love square~ but thankfully, Akari only has eyes for a certain redhead. **


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Akari**

The assassination begins with Okajima and Mimura's video.

The first attack is a psychology attack aimed at Korosensei's embarrassing weaknesses. Okajima and a few have been stalking him for some time and discovered plenty mortifying secrets our respectful teacher has been doing behind our backs. For example: what kind of a living being fries tissue paper like they are fried chicken and eats them?!

Oh wait. There's one: Korosensei.

There are too many secrets they discovered and I cannot list them out one by one. Korosensei's pretty much drained when the one-hour long video ends.

_Sorry, Korosensei. We didn't mean to be that mean. But since you're about to destroy Earth, we might as well use everything we got. We still want to live next year. _

Korosensei 's face is paled and his concentration has been diverted thus he isn't aware of his surroundings. The high tide has caused water to flood the floors of the chapel dome. By now, Korosensei has absorbed a large amount of water to hinder his speed.

Next, our top students cash in their rewards—the destruction of 7 tentacles. The moment all 7 of them are destroyed, the walls of the dome crashes with the help of high-speed water jets. Then, we create a hydraulic cage using flying boards. The seven top students along with Ritsu fire anti-sensei bullets randomly within the cage. A cage of water and anti-sensei bullets completely cuts off Korosensei's escape route and decreases his reaction rate because he has no penchant for sudden changes in surroundings. Lastly, our two best snipers—Rinka and Chiba emerge from underwater and snipe him. We fool Korosensei by making him believe they are on the top of the hill using dummies.

Everything would have been perfect. Earth would have remained standing till the end until Korosensei flashes his ultimate trump card of trump cards.

The Ultimate Defense State.

Korosensei retracts into a tiny baseball-sized globe with a layer of transparent matter covering his round face. According to him, nothing can scratch this protective layer, not even a nuclear bomb.

We failed.

The assassination we took days to plan foiled by slight miscalculations of Korosensei's hidden tricks. After all we done, everything was for naught. Terasaka vents out his frustrations on the smirking Korosensei globe while Karma displays his pranking talents. Karasuma-sensei announces he will discuss further with his superiors on how to deal with this indestructible globe.

Karma lends a hand to me and lifts me up from the water. When the adrenaline rush within me ebbs, I quake as a breeze blows past me. Immediately, something is draped across my shoulders. Karma wordlessly covers me with his maroon-coloured shirt. His arms reach out to embrace me and warm me up but I shake my head. I glance at the others around me. We're not alone. It would be embarrassing to let him hug me when our relationship hasn't elevated to a canon couple. He shrugs and sighs, a trace of disappointment flash through his eyes.

I change into a blue shirt and a pair of sandy-brown short pants I left at the lounge. Then I sit quietly at the table with Nagisa and Karma. The rest sit at the lounge as well, silence and disappointment the theme of the place. Some plant their faces on the table while some just stare into the distance, contemplating on how a successful plan can be a failure in the end. My eyes spot Rinka and Chiba sitting by a table, heads lowered with pure disappointment etched on their faces. My feet urge to carry me to Rinka and console her but I find myself in the same position as hers. I am as disappointed as her. I can't find words to console myself, let alone to her.

But I find the need to cheer my classmates up. Even though we failed, we can still stand and fight once more. We still got plenty of chances ahead. We cannot be battered by one failure.

I stand to give them some motivational speech—hopefully that will give them courage. Someone bumps against me and I almost lose my balance. Rio struggles to lean against me as she grasps my arm, her nails pricking into my skin. The touch of her skin sears mine. "Ri-chan, are you alri—" I start, but is cut short when I see the red hue and the pained look on her face. Her eyes threaten to close but she forces them open. Her legs give away and she collapses to her knees while I grab hold of her. "Ri-chan?!" I shout, panicking. My voice draws attention from everyone else.

"Aka-chan, I'm so tired now. Can you get me back to my room?" Rio's voice comes out extremely weak. She strains herself to breathe.

"Rio!" I hear Megu calling and her footsteps stomping across the wooden floor. But they stop abruptly as someone else's voice rings my ears.

"Okajima! You're bleeding!"

"Maehara, are you alright?"

"Hara just fainted!"

I want to turn around and witness the picture myself. I don't believe my ears unless I see it with my own eyes. But my focus is on Rio, who sprawls on the floor, limbs feeble to even carry her weight. Nagisa and Karma help me to bring her to a wider space. Some carry the sick classmates while some remove the tables and chairs to create space.

I am not ready for the scene playing right before my eyes. A number of us suddenly fall ill for unknown reasons. It is too much of a coincidence. It is as if some unknown virus has spread throughout the place and infects them. Judging from their weakened state, they don't look good.

I quake because it is horrifying, to watch my friends fall ill for no apparent reasons. The possibility of them dying multiplied its odds and looms over me. I want to escape this terrifying reality and convince myself this is nothing but a nightmare. But I can't fall here. Not when the situation is already too grim.

Isogai and a few have managed to rummage for some blankets and sheets for the ill. The 10 sick students aligned side by side, wet towels on their foreheads to cool down their burning bodies. Even Bitch-sensei couldn't hide the terror on her face.

"Are you alright?" Karma's voice brings me back to reality. "Don't tell me you're sick as well." He touches my forehead. His tensed-up features relax once they take into account that I'm well.

"I'm fine," are the only words I manage to spew. His eyes glue to me for a while then returns to the nerve-racking scene.

Karasuma-sensei begins to spring into action the moment chaos ensued. But his actions stop once his phone rings. Immediately his impassive mask is replaced by anger. "Who is this?!" he shouts, infuriated.

This doesn't look good.

I fish out my phone where Ritsu has already appeared on the screen. She directs the call on his phone to mine and set it on loudspeaker. The caller has a low and dark tone but I recognize that the voice has been modified.

"_If you want your precious students to stay alive, bring me that marked man to the hotel on top of the hill. I want only the shortest boy and girl who are still healthy to do it. I'll hand you the remedy once I get the marked man_."

This is a blackmail obviously targeted at Korosensei, using us as leverage. The man—whoever the asshole he is—has pinpointed the correct timing to strike, when Korosensei is completely immobilized. Our assassination has created a huge advantage to him and an even greater weakness for us. To send Nagisa and Kaede for the job is a suicidal mission. But there's nothing we can do. Making things worse is that the designated hotel is a noted place for illegal trades and businesses. Whoever blackmailing us could overwhelm us if we mistook a step.

"We can't let these two runts go!" Terasaka shouts as he hammers Nagisa and Kaede's heads. "We'll be giving them more leverage."

I nod. "I'm itching to give that asshole a good kicking. We should go together. The enemy is likely not to expect this."

"Nurufufufu~ it's what I want you all to do." Korosensei suddenly voices up. "I want all the healthy students to gather and change into clothes you can get dirty with."

* * *

Our plan is to let all healthy students accompanied by Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei to reach the topmost floor and retrieve the remedy. And also kick that asshole's butt.

At the lobby, Bitch-sensei applies her superb seductive distraction skills to distract the guards standing. As one of the most renowned honeypot assassins, she could play the piano as if she is one of the best in the world. It buys us time to pass through the lobby without being caught. Karasuma-sensei explains to us that the stronger the assassin, the more skills she has learnt in order to achieve that level of skillfulness. I see her in a new light. Despite being childish, Irina Jelavich is the best of the best among assassins in terms of seduction. So even if Korosensei is immobilized, both of our teachers, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei can assist us through this flawlessly. They are strong adults attracted by this assassination classroom. We are blessed to have known them and lend their guidance.

However, we must be on high alert. Who knows what our enemy has in stored for us? We are at a disadvantage since we don't know their looks while they probably did a background check on us. Walking in a large group can draw attention, but at least unrelated people would avoid us because they don't want any trouble. As the lead, Karasuma-sensei checks out the way before letting us fall into any danger. He has a keen sense and strong intuition. Anything suspicious won't get pass him. As long as we have him, there's nothing we can't overcome.

"Terasaka, stay away from that man!" Fuwa shouts. Terasaka and Yoshida who have strode forward freeze at their spots. Approaching them is a man with a hat. He looks innocent till he withdraws his hand to his back and immediately flashes a tiny rectangular object aiming at them. His free hand lifts up the cloth dangling from his neck and covers his nose like a mask.

Sharp reflexes letting him to pull the two to safety, Karasuma-sensei faces the man head on. A curtain of smog envelops him and swiftly he jumps away as far as possible. The man stands behind the smog as it looms over us like death.

The man snickers. He glares at Fuwa. "How did you find out, little girl?"

Confidently, Fuwa replies. "Because you're the one who served us drinks the moment we arrived, right?"

Now that she mentioned it, I recall seeing the face somewhere.

"Based on that vague point isn't enough to pin me guilty. Even without the drinks, there are still plenty of ways to spread the virus," the man defends himself. But it sounds like he is pressing Fuwa on to find out what evidence she has discovered. I guess he is another skilled assassin using poison instead of daggers.

"Takebayashi says the virus infection is orally conducted. Everyone drank juice in the morning and ate dinner. But Mimura, who focused on making the video and skipped his dinner, was also infected. So I conclude the drinks are the source for the virus." She points at the man valiantly. "That's why, you're the criminal!"

I praise Fuwa for her keen observation and her great sleuthing skills. She can deduce the criminal with only mere evidence. I see a future Nancy Drew in her. Reading all those detective mangas pays off.

However, Karasuma-sensei's body wobbles. His knees give way as they collapse to the floor. The smog from before has weakened him.

"That smog was a paralyzing gas. If you absorbed it, you'll fall, no matter how strong you are," the man explains nonchalantly. "Looks like the deal is off. I'll inform my boss." He spins to the exit, thinking that by crippling Karasuma-sensei—the pillar that supports us, we don't stand a chance. But his exit has been barricaded by us.

Pal, the moment you meet us, it is your death trap.

Karasuma-sensei has specified that if we encounter any enemy we must first cut off his escape route. That way, we can easily overwhelm him with our numbers. And he won't get the chance to inform the boss of our presence.

Even if Karasuma-sensei strains to stand, he still does and assaults the man with a lightning strike. The man doesn't even have a chance to react as he falls to the ground. But as he falls, our teacher too falls. The paralyzing effect gets to him and he topples—so is our confidence in winning this battle. With Isogai's help, he managed to make baby steps but as far as it goes, he can no longer stay in the front line.

After witnessing the display of power from the adults, be it from our teachers or the enemy, I realize our strengths are nothing in comparative. There is a huge gap of difference between our strength and the adults'. All the training we went through, all the skills we attained, are trifling in this place. This is the adults' playground. Could we even defeat the enemy with our trivial abilities?

"Nurufufufufu~ this feels like a summer vacation already!" says an irritating voice, which has no rights to comment when he is the one who got us into this trouble. Earning glares from everyone else, the round Korosensei globe continues to light up his usual smile. But it doesn't help to dowse our anger.

"Spin him, Nagisa!"

"Nuyaaaaaaa!"

Nagisa spins the globe, torturing him mercilessly. His painful screams ring the air till Nagisa is satisfied. Lifting the sickened face to his eye level, Nagisa asks. "What did you mean, Korosensei?"

"Nuyaaa…" Korosensei regains his composure. "During summer vacations, teachers aren't supposed to be hanging around with their students. Summer vacation means the period when the students leave the protection of their teachers and venture the world outside of the classroom. In this, they gain independence. So ease up. As long as you apply what you learnt in Physical Education, you'll be fine. I believe you all will go through this vacation successfully."

Even though for now he is a pain, Korosensei always makes out the right words to guide us. So we will do what he says. We'll give our all and finish what we came here for.

We finally reach the fifth floor without detection. So far, no enemies lurked in the shadows. We are at the halfway point and I hope the same will go for the rest of the journey. The fifth floor is an observation corridor fully equipped with glass panels reaching the ceiling. We glue ourselves to the wall as we make our way through the curved corridor, only to find someone hindering our progress no far away ahead. The man, with neck-length blond hair, leans against the glass panel, waiting.

Obviously he is waiting for us.

From afar I can feel his bloodlust. His menacing stature showcases his profound ability to kill. This guy won't be as easy as the one before. We can't sneak through because he is standing right in the middle of the corridor. The only way to get through is to defeat this guy. With numbers, we can take this do—

The noise of glass cracking fills the air. The part of the glass panel where his hand rests cracks into the pattern of a spider web. The man, with his bare hand, crushed the glass as if it is paper. To be able to do such a feat, he is very powerful.

So we are up against someone who kills with his hands. One touch on your head and it will be smashed to pulp.

"This is boring nu," the man announces. I shiver. "I hear footsteps, but none of them sound strong enough to be my opponent. By now, the one from the elite team has fallen nu." He turns his body facing us. "Looks like Smog's been taken out. Show yourselves."

There's no point hiding. We appear from the protective shadows, keeping our distance from him. Staying on high alert, I read his body language to prevent any impending onslaught. But that isn't what draws my attention.

"Hey, old man," says Karma, who valiantly begins his assault of words. "Don't you think you've been using too much 'nu'?"

Thank god we have Karma!

The man replies calmly. "I heard that by adding 'nu' in the end of my sentences, it will make me sound cooler like a real samurai."

Err dude, samurais don't exist in this era anymore. So you don't have to add anything to your sentence to increase your cool aptitude.

"Never mind nu," the man continues. He displays his deadly weapons—his hands. "I'll just kill all of you. My skills give me a great advantage because no one would have guessed that I'd use hands instead of bullets or daggers. As long I can get close to my targets, I can crush their vertebrae. Or their skulls when I'm up to it nu."

That is by far one of the most horrifying stories I heard. Bare hands crushing a skull? It feels like mine is being crushed just by listening to him.

But his strength could be his setback. Using only bare hands means he is probably not concealing other lethal weapons. We don't have the weapons to take him down. Thus we can only resort to a fist fight. I look down at my hands. _Maybe I can take this guy._ But I need to be extra careful and avoid his touch while giving him a full horsepower impact.

First I need to consult _his_ opinion if I don't want him to worry me. I nudge Karma. He looks at me. "Hey, do you think I can take this guy?" I whisper. His eyes widen at my boldness.

Immediately he gives me a clear-cut response. "No."

I retort. "But—"

"I won't let you kill yourself. Like I _said_, let me handle this."

Yeah, you did. But the situation now is different. Are you sure you can handle this?

Karma waits no reply and strides forward. He picks up one of the tall plants which are located between intervals. Then with a powerful swing, he smashes its ceramic pot at the cellphone of the assassin, which he fished out to call for backup. Both the cellphone and the pot crashes into the glass, creating large cracks that spread across the entire panel.

"Hey, old man _nu_," says Karma as he wields the remains of the plant. "I expected more from a pro assassin. Breaking glass or crushing skulls… I can do them too." The familiar smirk reappears, this time filled with contempt. "Calling for back up? You're afraid to fight middle school students?"

That idiot! I want to drag his collar and pull him back here. I want to give him the worst chiding for risking his life without thinking of its consequences.

_What if you die? What about me, you idiot?! _

"Don't interfere, Karasuma-sensei," Korosensei speaks up. "He has lowered his chin."

I stare at Karma. He doesn't lift his chin like before; the sign of his arrogance. It leaves no trace on him now. I can only see confidence and steadiness in him as he eyes his opponent meticulously. His gaze is steady and unhesitant, looking straight at him, observing any apparent weaknesses exposed to the air.

Akabane Karma is challenging a man who can kill him if he makes a mistake. But I believe in the confidence and skills he has. If someone can do it, it must be him. He can bring this man down with his wits. Doubts sprout in my mind but I bury them. If I cling to negativity it might affect him. I believe in him. _I need to_.

_You better be alright after this. _

Karma's plant is easily crushed by the man's lethal hand. He lurches forward to grab the boy but Karma dodges. Every single time. Karma dodges or deflects the attacks; a graceful yet deadly dance begins between the two. Anxiety overwhelms me when the man's hand is merely inches from Karma. My heart plunges into a dark pit. And then my heart thumps harder when the barrage of attacks are one-sided and could easily overwhelm Karma. What if Karma is slow by a second? What if he suddenly trips and fell? Uncertainty envelops me, killing me slowly with doubts. My faith in him wavers.

But when I look up at Karma again, my qualms clear up. I don't see an idiot rushing into battle recklessly. I see Karma and his profound battle strength. His undaunted figure remains standing against a tall wall of difficulty, unwavering. He moves forward with courage. Fear finds no place in him; only bravery. His skillfulness makes him the cream of the crop, be it in academics or in fighting. It dawns on me that Karma can win this, even if the opponent is a skilled assassin. He reminds me of the day he fought the gang of vicious high school students. But this time, Karma is stronger than himself in the past.

Karma continues to avoid the attacks, but unable to land one himself. Dodging can't protect him forever. Suddenly, he swerves his body aside and jump to the assassin's back; a gap in the man's defenses as he wouldn't be quick enough to turn around and deflect Karma's attack. Karma immediately dashes forward, hands balled to smash his head.

But the unpredictable happens.

The man, without turning his head to meet Karma, releases a gas at the latter. The thick smog blurs our vision, but I am able to make out Karma's figure wobbling. As the smoke vapourized completely, Karma's legs give away and he collapses to his knees.

It is the paralyzing gas the first assassin used on Karasuma-sensei.

Oh no. Oh hell no.

That moment, my heart stops. Anxiety and fear mixes within me.

_Karma is about to die. _

The man grabs Karma by his head and lifts him up easily. With just a mere exert of his insane strength, Karma's fragile skull will be crushed into dust.

_No. No. No. No. No._

I can't breathe properly. It feels like the man is crushing my heart instead.

"You cheated!" Someone shouts.

As anxiety takes over, another emotion erupts.

Anger.

My legs began running. The moment the assassin spots me, I am already close enough to punch him in the gut. His free hand tries to grab me but I dodge. Using all my strength, furiously I kick him where all men's weakness lies. The man squeals in pain and let go of Karma. I charge at the man once more before he can recover himself but something grabs my collar and tugs me back hard. I choke.

Then I see it, the flash of red hair dancing before me.

Karma releases an unknown gas at the assassin right in time. I hear his snickering; a confirmation that I'm not delusional. "Gas? I'm thinking about the same thing. What a coincidence." Karma snickers.

"You little brat!" The man wobbles but remains standing. He rampages toward Karma but the latter dodges once more. Grabbing the man's outstretched arm, Karma twists it and thrusts the guy to the floor with his weight.

"Come on, guys! We have to hold him down!" Karma implores. The others, including me, plop ourselves onto the man. Terasaka uses the duct tape and tie him up while we cautiously avoid any of his lethal grips.

The man, now a defenseless adult, lies on the floor, glaring daggers at Karma who sits before him, resting. "How did you figure out?" The man asks. "I was only showing my bare hands."

Karma smiles. "Of course. So I've been looking out for attacks other than your hands. I believe you are truly eager for a fight, but in a situation like this, using only bare hands is too amateur. You would do anything to stop us here. If I were you, I'd do the same. I believe that is your professionalism, so I stayed on high alert."

That defeat took a huge toll on him. He became much observant and careful. He thinks ahead before charging. He isn't as arrogant as before. He doesn't look down at anyone anymore.

Karma has evolved into a better person and became stronger than before.

"So now, the fun has just begun. Why don't you try some of my wasabi?" Karma snickers as the man wails in horror.

_Better person? I doubt it. _

_And where did he get the wasabi?_

* * *

We managed to break through Level 6, with us girls and also Nagisa. Nagisa looks nice in a dress. But I still prefer him as a boy.

When we reached the auditorium, guarded by another assassin adept in guns, we also managed through with Korosensei's tactical strategies. Rinka and Chiba adopted their sniping skills and turned the tables on the man. And we tied him up with duct tape.

Success is right before us. A few more steps and we will reach the top. Then we will ambush the boss and give him a good kick in his ass. I am thinking of what kind of moves I should use to maximize his torment.

I take a step forward. Then I realize something is horribly wrong. My legs are wobbling, threatening to bring me down. Everything around me spins. Energy drains from me as I cannot find the strength to stand.

Is this fear? Am I afraid?

No. This couldn't be it.

"Akari, are you okay?" Karma's voice rings in my ear. I crane my neck to look at him but his face is a blur. My vision degrades so badly I might need glasses.

A strong pair of arms grabs me when my legs give up. I lean against Karma, with his arm slipped around my waist to help me stand. His hand touches my forehead and I find it extremely cooling. Or it is just my body burning up.

"Akari!" Karma shouts when he realizes I've fallen ill. Everyone else stops and looks at me, shock etched on their faces. Megu calls my name but I couldn't bring up the energy to assure her I'm okay.

"We need to bring her back!" says someone.

"We don't have time for this!"

"But we have to find a place and put her there. We'll get us once we're done."

"A place like this and let her stay alone, no way!"

"I'll stay with her." This time it's Karma. "You guys go ahead."

_You can't do this, Karma. Not when everyone's life is in jeopardy. You're the main fighting power. They can't lose you in the battlefront! _But those words never exit my throat because all I want to do now is to find a place and sleep. I'm so sleepy right now.

No, I don't want to sleep. I want to see Karma again. But my eyelids cut the world from me.

I don't want to sleep like my mother did.

_I want to… I want to… sta—_

"I said, I'm staying here with her. No one else will pass through here anyway. Even if someone did, they'll think we're those drunken brats from Level 6. We'll be fine. Just go. Go get that remedy for them. For her."

"Just take care of her. And… stay safe."

"You have my word."

I don't know who said them. My knees slide to the floor and something pulls me into its warmth embrace. I find it extremely comfortable and nice. I don't ever want to leave that warmth.

"I… I want to stay with you… forever…" I mutter nonsensically. My brain stops functioning. A blackout washes over me. And I hear a beautiful voice.

"I won't leave you. _Ever_. I promise."

* * *

A huge explosion wakes me up from my slumber. I stare at the ceiling on the bed, trying to recall the events before my blackout. I remember the hotel. I remember we are close to the top. After that, I can't recall anything else.

But I remember a very sweet voice, telling me it will never leave me. It is soothing and kind, like the voice used to coax an infant to sleep.

"You're awake," a voice from the other side of the room draws my attention. The room is dark with the curtains drawn over the windows but his red hair burns brightly. I sit up, cradling my head. Karma passes me a glass of water and I drink it. The water feels refreshing. "You remember anything?"

I shake my head. He shrugs. "You fell ill so I stayed back and took care of you. Nagisa-kun and the others successfully got the remedy, but Nagisa-kun was the one who defeated Takaoka that pig."

Hearing that name makes me shiver. But Karma's presence reassures me. My mouth opens to ask why Takaoka is involved. Karma detects my question and answers. "He came back for revenge, especially Nagisa-kun. Boy, did Nagisa-kun showed him who's boss. At least, that's what I saw through Ritsu's broadcast." He hands me a pill. "The poison guy said the virus intended for us was switched out. So the virus that actually infected you will cause only tantrum in you for a while then disintegrates. He gave vitamin pills to help you recover better."

I swallow the pill. I open my mouth once more but Karma answers it immediately. "The others are fine. In fact, they're all awake. Karasuma-sensei is dealing with the Korosensei globe. But judging from that explosion, I think his countermeasure failed and Korosensei reverted to his own self."

I nod. "Were… were you here all night?" I croak. "Did you get some sleep?" He nods. He points at the spot of the bed next to me. With horror I realize the answer to my question.

_At first I was worried that you didn't get some sleep. Now I really wanted to punch you. _

"What?" Karma feigns innocence. "There's only one bed in this room. And you didn't even bother to object when I did it."

_I was drifting in my sleep because I'm sick! You little perverted scoundrel, taking advantage of me when I'm asleep?!_

I find no energy to retort. I sigh in defeat and he snickers.

The door opens with an electronic click. Rio walks in. I am glad to see her. Blood returns to her face as she looks better than ever. "Aka-chan, you're awake. How ya' feelin'?"

"Fine," I reply.

"Let's go then. Korosensei called for us."

* * *

Everyone else looks refreshed and energized. Korosensei is hyped in his normal form; the usual grin on his face grows wider as he sees me and Karma. Something must be up in that gossip-loving brain of his.

"It's time for the Summer Scare Night! Nurufufufufu~" Korosensei announces. He changes his clothes into Japanese traditional ones, looking like a very unconvincing Japanese ghost. "I'll be setting all of you into pairs! A girl and a boy! Each pair will have to venture the cave of…"

I zone out his voice. Obviously this is some sleazebag idea of setting potential couples up to satiate his lust for gossip. But this can also be a good chance for me.

"Ok then! First pair will be Akari-chan and Kar—"

"Korosensei." I raise my arm and cut him off. "I want to pair with Isogai."

"Nu… nuya?!" The octopus is shocked. He isn't the only one. Everyone stares at me with surprise at my boldness. Rio rolls her eyes and Megu sighs. Isogai blushes faintly, gaping. As for Karma, well, he looks surprised and stunned. But the most obvious emotion he is trying hard to conceal is jealousy. I ignore him. I have more serious business to do.

"3 way?!" Korosensei gasps. I glare at him. "Nuya! Sensei means… err… ok! Akari-chan will be paired with Isogai-kun! Then Karma-kun, I'll pair you with—"

"Okuda-san will be fine," Karma suggests without looking at me. He is angry. And now he uses Manami as revenge. _How cute of you_.

Manami gapes. She looks at me then at Rio, who slaps her forehead for no reason. "Umm… can I request to change?"

"No," is Karma's clear-cut response.

Manami should be glad to pair with Karma. She is flustering not from embarrassment, but queasiness. It looks like she is unwilling to pair with Karma as she looks at Rio, sending help signals in her gaze. But I don't have time to wonder what is going on with her.

Isogai and I are finally alone in the cave after hearing Korosensei's absurd explanations of the cave's origins. Isogai takes the lead, tentatively taking each step while warning me to be careful.

I take a deep breath. My heart thumps loudly. I'm ready for this. I'm ready. But the sight of Isogai weakens my determination.

"Be careful, Akari. Oh! Watch it, there's a sharp rock here!"

_I can't tell him._

_No, you must._

_But I can't break his heart._

_Yet I can't keep letting him waiting._

"For his own sake… and for Karma's…" I mutter.

Isogai turns to me. "Akari?" He stares at me quizzically.

"Isogai, there's something I have to tell you," I say loudly to steel myself from the upcoming predicament.

But Isogai looks at me, as if he predicted my purpose.

He says. "I know."

And tears begin flowing from my eyes.

* * *

**Manami**

_Why me? _

The shy girl beams at Rio, pleading her to rescue Manami from this awkward predicament. Rio only sighs, shaking her head. _I… can't help you in this…_

Oh no. What should she do? What can she do? Why Karma did this to her? Why pick her instead of anyone else?!

_What if Akari-chan hates me for this? Noooooooooooo!_

Manami feels helpless and worried and horrified by that fact. Her face could twist into the one in The Scream by Edvard Munch.

"I'm just paying her back, that's all," Karma mutters as he walks ahead of her in the cave. He makes out a safe path for her, sometimes turning around to check on her as she lags behind.

"Karma-kun you're so mean," Manami replies. Her mood is rotten. "Akari-chan will hate me for this."

"No she wouldn't," Karma reassures her. But for Manami, it doesn't sound reassuring at all.

Panic wreaks havoc in her. The feeling of guilt eats away inside. Manami is sorry for lying to Akari. Now she is used as a tool to make her jealous because she chose Isogai instead of Karma. Either way she is ridden with guilt. She doesn't want to lose her because Akari is a nice girl and such a wonderful friend.

_Maybe I can use chloroform and knock out Karma-kun then make a run for it? _

But knowing how strong Karma is, she probably be the one knocked out.

_I need to do something so that Akari doesn't unfriend me! _

Maybe she should come clear with Akari. Yes, she should. She _is _her friend. She needs to know the truth.

_No wait! What if Akari got angry and confiscated my science books, just like what she did to Nagisa-kun?! _

Her science books mean the world to her. It is her private little world, a place where she can delve into whenever she wants. She loves the formulas, adores the equations and treasures the chemical names. Chemistry is everything to her. It is her arsenal; like how words are Akari's arsenal.

Korosensei told her to brush up her verbal skills. So Manami tries to open up and speak more with her friends. When Akari performed the feat she couldn't, admiration for her sprouts. She looks up to Akari as her idol, inquiring on how to hone her verbal skills. Akari always help her without asking anything for return. She would teach Akari chemistry in return. They slowly became good friends.

Akari means a lot to her. So she can't lose her.

Karma picks up his pace. Manami follows slowly. She knows Karma's intention is to find out where Akari and Isogai went so that he can stop any romantic progress between them.

Manami sighs. Why is Karma even so worried? Even a dense girl like Manami knows well that Akari likes him and not Isogai. Karma should really calm down. _Maybe Akari wants to have a chat with Isogai without you poking your nose into it, since you're too clingy._

"Isogai, there's something I have to tell you."

Manami hears a voice in the distant. She grabs Karma shirt, pointing into the direction of the sound. They carefully make their way through the jagged rocks and hide behind one large rock. Manami peeks from her cover. Akari and Isogai are there, looking solemn.

"I know," is Isogai's reply.

Manami hears sobbing and realizes Akari is crying. She turns to Karma, who stares at them silently. _Karma-kun, please don't interfere! _She prays in her heart.

"I'm sorry… Isogai… I… I can't reciprocate your feelings. I… I like Karma!" Akari blurts out bravely; something Manami can never hope to achieve. To reject someone who is also your good friend, it must have taken all of Akari's courage to do it. It is painstaking for Manami, to watch hopelessly as the friendship between Akari and Isogai might crumble upon Akari's decision. But it is also for Isogai's sake. It's better for him to live on without hoping on unrequited love.

Manami slowly turns her head to Karma. He stares blankly at them, being unusually silent. In the dark, his face is dyed as red as his hair.

Relief washes over her. _So I don't have to be used against Akari-chan again, right, Karma-kun?_

"I'm sorry, Isogai. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Akari apologizes. Tears flow down her eyes as she looks at the boy. But Isogai only smiles. There is no trace of hatred or loathe or anger across his face. Manami knows Isogai is very nice. _Too_ nice. Maybe he couldn't get cross at her because he is too nice. Or maybe he loves her too much to even get angry.

"Finally!" Isogai suddenly shouts. He claps his hands, applauding her. "You finally make clear of your feelings. Now you know who you really like. I'm glad for you. I hope Karma takes good care of you."

"Isogai…?"

"Both of you are a perfect match. I don't really stand a chance from the beginning. It's obvious of your affection for him but you took a long time to find out. Anyway, congratulations. I hope we can still be good friends. But…" Isogai lights up a bright smile. "I will always be there when you need me."

Akari cries. "Why? Why can you… why can you stay so calm? It hurts me to break it to you. Why aren't you sad? Why aren't you angry?"

Isogai steps forward and embraces her. She continues to cry. "Well… I can't get angry at you right?"

Her weeps echo in the cavernous place. As Isogai leans his forehead against hers, Manami spots tears in his eyes. Isogai must really love her to let her go.

To sacrifice his feelings for her happiness, that must be how love works. Manami wishes to find one just like him.

* * *

**Sorrrrryy for the delay! I was so busy with stuff last week so I am going to post two chapters at once! The next chapter will be posted a day later so stay tuned!**

**And... 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH~**

**Reviews are love. Review for both chapters!**

**Reviews:**

**FanWriterForever: Thanks!**

**Scarelt0127: Thanks for the review!**

**Nagisa fan: English is not mine either... thanks for the review!**

**Animeandmangafangirl: more fangirl heart attacks to come!**

**Alliah Zoldyck: you are grinning for sure hehe~**

**PhoenixFireBlade: Thanks! As for Asano x Akari, got ideas coming up!**

**Shira4: Thanks for the review~**

**SmoothieLifu: I know right! Korosensei just loves gossips, which make him funnier.**

**I12Bfree: Funner? Hmm.. nope but I get your meaning!**

**Reaper: I did read the manga. I published this story before that chapter so I was like OMG. But anyway I think I have ideas how to differentiate Akari and Kayano. I won't be changing Akari's name since Karma likes it so much (Karma: Aka-chan~)**

**Akai Sora13: I can never ignore my reader's screams! No prob with long reviews! I love them!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Proceed with caution. For those who read the manga, Akari is my OC and not the 'one' created by Yusei Matsui. Her full name is Okumura Akari. So please don't confuse her with that 'one'. Thanks. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Rio**

"The amusement park?" Nagisa says, rubbing his eyes and yawns. "You called us up this early for a trip to the amusement park?"

Rio snickers. "Yes." This is a plan she has thought of for the whole night. It occurs to her that it is essential to see more lovey-dovey scenes between the rumoured pretend couple—Akari and Karma. In short, KarmAkari or Akarma or whatever her shipping fantasy likes to call it. "It's summer. We got plenty of time. And I need to see more lovey-dovey scenes!"

Nagisa sighs in defeat while Megu shakes her head. Okuda yawns as she cleans her cloudy spectacles with her handkerchief.

"You know if Karma finds out he won't hesitate to put us through a wasabi hell," Megu sternly comments, her hand stationed on her waist.

"Karma-kun likes to keep thing natural and let progress flow without any third party influence," Nagisa adds. He gawks glassy-eyed at Rio, who isn't fazed by their negativity. "He doesn't like us messing around."

Okuda nods. She fiddles with her fingers. "And I felt guilty lying to Akari-chan… I hope she doesn't hate me when she finds out."

Rio smirks. Her mind cooks up reasons to bait them into her evil plan. "We are not lying. We invite them to the amusement park, give them a little push, and leave them to have some alone time. It would be suspicious to have just the six of us, so I invited the rest." If she isn't composed, she'd probably be cackling like a villain.

After the pretend incident at the island, Rio is more convinced than ever that her knuckleheaded friend and her devilish male counterpart are meant to be with each other. If neither of them is bold enough to take the step forward, she might as well be the instigator. For the sake of her best friend's happiness and the sake of her self-entertainment and gossip, Rio will do it even if the stakes are high.

"Rest?" Megu rubs her temples. Rio likes it when she is able to persuade Megu—sort of— to join in her heinous plans. At least she didn't say no in the beginning.

"You'll see. I've sent out the invitations. We can't cancel the event," Rio presses on, not leaving any space for negotiation. "That redhead will figure out if we cancel the thing."

"So our main objective is?" Okuda couldn't catch up. She stares at Rio quizzically.

"To push them together by leaving just the both of them at any moment any location within the park. I can't specify any locations but when the timing is perfect you guys will know what to do. Just follow my lead~"

* * *

**Akari**

I stare at the amusement park entrance which is a huge arc adorned with growing tendrils and blooming flowers. The pink flowers are a rare sight since it is mid-summer. They are as tiny as stars but just as brilliant. The sun makes Earth a scorching hell but I have my summer hat and sunblock ready. There is no way I'm going home sunburned.

Since this is a leisure activity, I wear denim jumpsuit which reaches my knees and a white shirt. It is similar to the kind farm girls wear in the US. Karma came with me since we are living in the same area. His eyes have been fixed on me ever since we met at the T-junction but he has said nothing. He was probably mesmerized even though I'm the typical dorky girl who wears anything but skirts for comfortable and mobility measures.

The rest has been waiting for us by the entrance. And when I mean 'the rest', I don't expect to meet more of my classmates. Rio must have gotten hyped because we are finally going to some place she claims to like and invited Isogai, Maehara, Hinata, Rinka, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Fuwa. I am only expecting the blonde herself and my other best friend Megu, and also Nagisa, Kaede and Manami.

"I thought we would have some private time alone," Karma mutters under his breath. But he smiles as he sees his classmates after a while since the island trip.

I sigh. "Is that the only thing in your mind?"

He smirks. I take that as a yes.

Isogai meets my eyes and smiles. I smile back at him, but the sight of him pricks my heart. Even though he openly accepted my confession but somehow my instincts told me he was sad for some time. It is fast for him to recover and able to give me his radiant smile when I'm with Karma. At least Isogai doesn't loathe us. The unbending friendship is what I'm grateful of. Even though he says he'll be there when I need him, I hope that he can find someone else who will love him. I wish my good friend happiness.

"The first on the itinerary is…. Roller Coaster of Hell!" yells the overexcitedly blonde, pumping her fists in the air. She pores through the colourful directory she took from the entrance.

"H-hell?" Manami quakes slightly at the word and she hooks her arm through Kanzaki's, prompting the Madonna to smile. Sugino looks slightly disheartened. I bet he wanted to be the one hooking Kanzaki's arm.

The mischievous blonde immediately pulls me with her as she runs towards the prominent red tracks looming over us. I watch as the roller coaster spins 360 degree three times and plunges down. Squeals and shrieks tear the air, disheartening the onlookers.

"Are you sure?" Maehara's face pales as he watches the roller coaster spinning in high speed.

"Are you boys chicken? Let's go!" Rio prompts and continues to drag me with her. Thankfully the line is short and it takes us only 5 minutes till our turn. I expect to sit with Rio but she glances at me, giving me a hint through her gaze.

_Go sit with him._

And she plops her butt onto the seat next to Megu. The blonde smirks while Megu sighs, giving me an apologetic look. But her gaze hardens and orders me to do what Rio told me.

_Are you two seriously ganging up on me now? _

I turn to find in surprise that Kanzaki is with Manami—poor Sugino—while Rinka is with Fuwa. Even Kaede is coupled with Nagisa. Sugino sits with Isogai, looking disheartened as ever. Hinata sits with the terrified Maehara, who shifts constantly in his seat, prompting her to hit him in the head and calm him down. Before I can react to the sudden isolation Karma has grabbed my hand and pulls me to the seat behind Hinata and Maehara. We have to squeeze with each other since the seats are tiny. Our legs and arms are touching each other. The intimacy almost made me blush but the subject of my attention is Karma's silence. He hasn't said a word but turns his head to aside to avoid eye contact. I spot a blush creeping up to his face.

_He's being shy? How cute._

When the safety bar is pushed down, the roller coaster starts its journey to hell. Like its typical siblings, the roller coaster ascends slowly then takes us by surprise with a long plunge. 360 degree loops follow next and another plunge to hell, living up to its name. I scream throughout the entire journey with excitement. Karma's laughter catches my attention as he spreads his arms wide. Pure enjoyment etched on his face, laughing happily without stopping to take a breath. It is the laughter of a child, light and unadulterated.

I want to hear more of that laughter.

The melody of his laughter would have been perfect if not for the perpetual screaming from Maehara, who clings to Hinata as if his life depends on it. Hinata's face twists in embarrassment but doesn't push him away. Her face blossoms in pink.

When the roller coaster comes to a halt, I realize the time span is too short for me to enjoy more of Karma's laughter. I want to go again but seeing Maehara's sickened face makes me reconsider. Rio gives me a furtive thumbs-up, believing she has closed the gap between me and Karma further. I sigh in defeat.

"Anything… but roller coasters…" Maehara looks as if he is about to puke. Isogai playfully slaps his back and Maehara's clamps his mouth to hold in any puke his stomach threatens to throw out. Hinata rubs her temples and pulls the feeble boy up to his legs, chiding him to be manlier.

We follow Nagisa's suggestion to go to the spinning tea cups. I reject because just watching the over-sized tea cups spin makes me sick. Maehara has given up and in need of Hinata to take care of him. Karma, giving the excuse of 'it wouldn't be fun without you', doesn't join in.

Next we go with Hinata's suggestion to the pirate ship. The best seats are always at both tips of the large mechanical ship. Maehara is the only one sitting in the centre because he couldn't take it anymore. Even Hinata refuses to accompany him because she wants to have fun.

The following attraction is another roller coaster which is located indoors. It is Isogai's suggestion because he thinks it might be interesting. As for the sick Maehara, he perks up when he spots some beautiful girls in the queue. As his womanizing senses kicks in, he steels himself to follow them. We sigh, watching the unbelievable scene playing before us. Hinata clenches her fists, anger propelling her to kick him in the shin. Our laughter rings within the corridor of the long queue.

"Look at him!"

"Yeah, isn't he cute?"

I hear whispers arouse behind me. I turn and see a few girls giggling and blushing, whispering from ear to ear. Whispering seems to be an underestimation as their voices become louder to draw the attention of the person their gaze fixated on.

Karma.

_My _Karma.

Karma barely registers anything as he watches his friends' comical acts. Either he is being ignorant or he doesn't really hear the girls. When he notices the emotions playing on my face—which is jealousy and sheer anger to strangle the girls—he raises his eyebrows, wondering what is wrong with me. I curse him for his ignorance.

_Dear girls, yes, Karma is some hot stuff. But he is mine. Back off. _

The hidden message in my glare as I turn around shuts them up. But they return glares at me and a heated battle of a stare-down commences. I show my trump card by hooking my arm with Karma's and spit my tongue at them. They gasp and curse under their breath as if my action is blasphemy. I emit a low growl, warning them not to pester us. Karma doesn't say anything but wears his smug, complacent that I made the move. I bet he still doesn't know what is going on.

When the roller coaster ends its trip, we head for another attraction. This time, we're going to the Mary-Go-Round as suggested by Kaede. It may sound childish but it's the hopes and dreams of children, the age that we once been through. I expect it would be some rundown, but I am wrong. The Mary-Go-Round here is large, painted in pure white and adorned with golden swirls and patterns. The horses it carries are rainbow-coloured, some with wings while some have unicorn horns. There are also large dolphins of different colours if one doesn't prefer horses. When it moves, it spins with a gentle motion, without much exhilaration but enough to bring laughter to the children on it.

Kaede is the first running towards it, awed at its marvelous structure. Nagisa tails her, and she drags him with her. The others follow without any reluctance because the sight of a grand Mary-Go-Round arouses their childish innocence. Rinka remains immobile on her spot. Her feet fidget nervously as she gawks at the attraction, her face impassive.

"Let's go, Rin-chan!" I grab her hand and pull her into a run to the Mary-Go-Round. Rinka blushes after I discovered her hidden intentions. She tries to stop her feet from running but I am strong enough to pull her even if she doesn't move a muscle. When we step onto the platform, everyone's eyes are on us.

Rinka fiddles with her fingers behind her back and her face is still impassive. But the blush is obvious. "It's not like I want to play this. Akarin dragged me with her." Akarin is the name she gives me because adding the '-chan' suffix is too much for her. But secretly she admits Akarin is cute enough.

The others grin, nodding understandingly. It aggravates Rinka's blush. I choose a dolphin with a yellow crown on its head. Shades of blue makes its body looks beautiful under the sun. Rinka chooses a horse next to me, trying to hide the happiness when the horse is just her favourite colour—pink. When the structure spins slowly, I hear laughter from around. I feel my friends' childishness returns. It's like we revert to the age where the world's matters don't worry us. The age where we don't need to do anything but eat and play around with peers. The age where we don't need to kill our teacher.

Manami suggests the House of Mirrors. It is obvious she loves it because she suddenly becomes excited since shyness and introverted are her character. I laugh when I see her reflection becomes fat and plump. She giggles when mine shrinks into the size of a mouse. Rinka wants to laugh too but she stifles it. Kanzaki chuckles when Sugino becomes a two-headed monster in the mirror. Rio's laughter rings my ears when Megu transforms into a one-eyed Cyclops. Isogai sighs when Hinata kicks Maehara again after teasing her as a fat old lady.

When Fuwa spots a large mascot resembling a certain anime character, she hops gleefully and takes pictures with it. Then she becomes hungry for cotton candy. Sugino expresses his adoration when Kanzaki smiles while eating the sweet cottony food. Karma wants to share mine but I refuse. He attacks me with the puppy-eyes strategy yet I refuse to comply.

The next spot is the House of Horrors, one of the most famous ghost attractions in the country. Obviously, this has Rio's name written all over it.

The corridors are dark and spooky. The lightings are dim and ghostly, casting an orange glow on the worn-out walls. They dance spookily whenever an occasional cold breeze blows. Thunder booms as if it is raining outside, increasing the horror factor. We tentatively move through the corridors, with Rio as the lead. Karma and I are the last of the pack, with Manami and Rinka behind us.

Karma looks at me quizzically, seemingly unable to comprehend the nonchalance I display. He nudges me. "Aren't you spooked?"

My eyes fix on the road. "Nope. I'd probably scream if something spooks me but so far, nothing happened."

He shrugs. He is probably fantasizing that I will cling to him when something scary shows up.

That is when I hear a piercing scream, making the hair on my arms stand at their ends. I turn around to the source of the scream, only to realize Manami's face appalled and her lips ghostly white. She runs past me as fast as her legs can and outruns all of us.

"Manami?!" is the only word I make as I watch her disappear into the far end of the corridor.

Another scream and it is Rinka. I find her on her knees, trembling. I reach for her and her head jerks up, tears brimming in her eyes. "T-there's a g-ghost behind us!" she stutters.

This time, I hear another high-pitched scream and it belongs to Kaede. She has somehow disappeared to who knows where and Nagisa frantically searches for her. He runs straight to the end of the corridor, assuming that is where she went and disappears just like Manami.

Another scream but it has a lower and manlier tone. "Maehara! Calm down!" Hinata shouts and follows him, turning into another corridor. Isogai immediately tails them, not letting his best friend alone.

When I return my focus to Rinka, I am stunned to see her disappeared as well. Once more I turn to the remaining few. To my surprise, even Kanzaki and Sugino have mysteriously vanished. The only ones left are me, Karma, Fuwa, Rio and Meg—

"Iiiiiiyaaaaaaahhh!" I recognize Rio's scream. I watch as her back stiffens when a shadow flies before her. Her legs set into motion and she sprints off, grabbing whoever she can get her hands on along with her frantic escape—in this case, Fuwa.

"Rio!" is the only thing I hear from the dauntless Megu as she breaks into a run.

And the only ones left standing, confused and perplexed of what has just happened, are Karma and I.

I remain speechless. It is like they deliberately isolate me and the redhead. Or they are just really spooked. But till now, I still hasn't witness any ghosts or ghouls. An arm drapes across my shoulders.

"Karma, this isn't the time for this," I say, staying alert for any lurking ghosts.

Karma looks at me, fazed. "For what?"

I glare at him who is feigning innocence. "Your arm. Get off."

His eyes widen with a trace of terror. He lifts both of his arms before me for inspection. But I still feel an arm across my shoulders, heavy and not giving away an inch. Then it dawns at me.

That is not his arm.

Both of us turn around, only to meet with a white face which has large, dark pits as eyes. Red liquid oozes from them. A green reptilian tongue flicks around its mouth—I assume it is the mouth because half of it is sewed up while the other half is crooked.

I scream.

* * *

**Nagisa**

The blue-haired boy finally catches up to Kaede at the exit. He wonders how Kaede could summon so much strength to run straight off to the exit in mere minutes. On the way, thankfully, he avoided plenty of spooky traps like the ghosts descending from the ceiling or the ghosts' surprise attacks. Only once he spooked when something cold and chilly grabbed his bare ankle.

"I'm never going in again…" Kaede mutters, rubbing her arms to gain warmth. Nagisa taps her shoulder and she screams in broad daylight. Onlookers turn their attention on them. "Nagisa! Don't scare me like that!"

"You alright?" he asks apologetically.

"Nooooo…." Kaede replies feebly.

A set of heavy footsteps catches their attention. Isogai, Hinata, and Maehara emerge from the exit. They look well except for the ashen face of Maehara's. His eyes stare into the distance blankly. He has to lean against Isogai for balance.

"Looks like it didn't go well for you either," Kaede comments. Her face is just as pale as his. She rubs her temples when she is reminded of the incident just happened.

"I don't get how creepy it is," Hinata says, confusion in her eyes. "I didn't meet anything scary."

"That's because you only focused on getting Maehara," Isogai adds. He looks around, searching for the others. His gaze stops at someone at a bench nearby. Nagisa follows his gaze and spots Okuda, cradling herself on the bench.

The poor girl slowly looks up when she hears them, tears pouring down her purple orbs. "That… was beyond scary…" she sobs. "I have to non-stop running when I realize no one else is with me…" she clings to Kaede, trembling. Kaede pats her hair to console Okuda and her own self as she nods in agreement.

"Guys."

The gang turns around, only to find a distraught Hayami, her eyes languid and hollow. She continues to be deadpanned. "That isn't…. very scary…" she denies, but the trembling of her hands gives her away.

Coming out from the exit is another trio—Nakamura, Fuwa and Kataoka. The three looks aghast as their faces are the same monotone colour of white. They carry their heavy lead legs to them. On closer inspection, Nagisa realize the trio is much paler than the previous few.

"Nakamura-san?" Nagisa starts.

Nakamura lifts her head, eyes looking into the distance instead of him. "I hate ghost houses." Which is ironic since she is the one suggested this to push Akari and Karma together.

"I thought you ran because you wanted to leave them alone," Kataoka says, straining to keep her legs standing.

Nakamura slowly shakes her head in denial. "I saw a shadow. I spooked. I ran. End of story." Fuwa sighs in defeat.

"G-guys~" comes a feeble voice from afar. Kanzaki carries Sugino as they limp towards their friends. Sugino's face is as expectedly white but Kanzaki looks normal. She looks like she hasn't gone through anything horrifying. Isogai and Nagisa immediately bring Sugino to the bench where Okuda is.

"We met a ghost," Sugino exclaims.

Kanzaki blinks. She smiles. "I didn't meet any at all. Sugino-kun just collapsed and I have to carry him out."

"Y-you didn't meet any?" they gasp.

"Actually, the ghost was behind her all along. It scared me. But it didn't scare her probably because it thought Kanzaki-san is its accomplice."Sugino explains further but remembering the terror appalls him. "Though when she turns around the ghost is the one got scared off."

Kanzaki only smiles as the very same thought hits everyone else. _Definitely her hair. _

It sinks into Nagisa when he realizes they are missing two more people. "Where's Karma-kun and Akari-san?"

The names cause Nakamura to perk up. Blood returns to her face as a mischievous glint takes over her eyes. It takes less than a second for her to restore her hype as if the mentioned names are her motivation. "I think they're still inside." She smirks. "Oh this is going to be good. I expect to see them holding hands or Karma hugging Aka-chan when they come out."

"That's too much of an imagination," Megu comments. But the smile on her face evolves into a grin. She is definitely expecting the same thing.

"We'll wait for that glorious moment to descend!" Nakamura pumps her fists in the air, announcing to the world.

However, after a long 10-minutes wait, no one they are familiar with comes out. There is no telltale sign of a flaming red hair or a girl in a denim jumpsuit. Even though the house has a labyrinth-like structure, Karma could have used his brains to get out. _Or he just wanted to spend more time with her._

The long wait burns their patience, especially Nakamura's. She paces up and down, arms crossed over her chest. "What is taking them so long?!" Nakamura shouts, infuriated. Isogai sighs in exasperation.

"I'll call them." Megu dials Akari's phone number and set it loudspeaker. She picks up after the third ring.

"_Megu?"_

"Where are you? Are you still stuck in ghost house?"

"_Umm… not really—Karma don't eat my ice cream!" "Why? I love to taste your chocolate flavour~" "You're the same you idiot!" _

Everyone listening to the phone paralyze at the moment.

"Where are you?!" Megu shouts once more.

"_The ice cream parlor near the Mary-Go-Round. Meet us there." _

When the call ends, neither of them could comprehend what is going on. Nakamura should be pleased to hear that Karma is trying to take a bite out of Akari's ice cream, a sign of their affection. But even the blonde is stunned.

"Why aren't they in the ghost house?!" is the only thing that comes out from their mouths.

* * *

**Akari**

"I said stop eating my ice cream!" I yell as I withdraw my chocolate ice cream from Karma's evil clutches. "Eat yours!"

"But yours is tastier~" Karma exclaims. His tongue stretches to lick the chocolate ice cream that beckons him to do so.

"Yours the same flavour, you ass!"

"I don't wanna~ I want yours since you tasted it~"

"You perv…"

"You can have mine since I already tasted mine. I bet it will be much tastier because my saliva is on it. We'll be sharing an indirect kiss~"

"Karma!" I shout, warning him to control himself but he only laughs it off. I pout and bite a huge chunk from my scoop, not giving him the chance.

"Look at them… aren't they cute?"

"They are such a cute couple…"

Mutters from the onlookers capture my attention. They giggle and chuckle at our antics because we behave like a real couple, teasing and bickering over food. I blush. Even people who don't know us believe we _are_ a couple.

"Oh, Akari-chan, you have a smudge over here~" Karma, without waiting for my reaction, wipes off the chocolate smudge from the corner of my mouth with his thumb. Then he licks the smudge from his thumb, looking satisfied. It makes my face flush even more.

"K-K-Karma!" I gasp. I let my guard down and he takes the opportunity by taking a huge bite out of my scoop.

Licking his mouth with satisfaction, he clicks. "That _is_ nice~ Now taste mine~"

Karma! You ass!

"OKUMURA!"

A cold chill spreads down my spine when I hear my name called by a raging monster—Megu. She stomps towards me, looking dissatisfied. The others follow her, sighing. Rio has the usual smirk on her face and furtively gives me a thumbs-up, meaning that she saw the whole thing. Megu rebukes me for not informing her that we came out early, making her all worried. I explain to them the reason we came out before everyone else is because the moment a ghost scared me I punched it in the gut and it fainted. Karma and I had to drag it back to the entrance for emergency treatment. Thankfully the 'ghost' was alright. My friends comment nothing. They only stare at me with disbelief while Karma tries hard to stifle laughter but fails miserably.

We go for the cable car ride next, which will bring us to the mountaintop for a view of the city. I wonder how the city would look like beneath me. Will it glow with magnificence? Will the skies be reachable if I stretch out my arm? Sceneries like this are enchanted. You get to see how vast your world is and you'll wonder how insignificant your place is on Earth.

I want to take the first car along with Rio and Megu. Somehow, it is immediately filled with Sugino, Kanzaki, Kaede and Nagisa. I aim for the second but am disappointed when the rest fills it full. The only ones remained are none other than Karma and I.

The truth dawns on me. I got isolated again. It is a ruse to push me and Karma together. And all of my friends are in it. Or the others are just unconsciously drawn into one of Rio's schemes.

I sit with Karma in the next car. He sits across from me. I can see the other two cars behind him, making out Rio's smirking face. Silence in the air as I watch the scenery around me shrinking. As the car continues its ascend, I realize panic churns in my stomach. A wind blows past our car and it sways along. I grasp the handle near me, clutching it tight as if my life depends on it. The scenery is beautiful beneath my feet but my focus is on illogical fantasies such as what I should do if the cables suddenly snap.

_We'll fall to our death! The wind better stop blowing! God! It's swaying again! Oh god someone stop this thing and let me off!_

"You okay?" Karma asks with concern as his brows furrow upon my paled face.

"Y-yeah I'm totally f-fine…" Staying with Karma alone is quite embarrassing, but the fact that I might drop to my death sounds more horrifying. I couldn't care much if I'm alone with him. I'm more into how to ensure my survival if this thing doesn't stop swaying. "What if this thing falls off? W-what if the cable snaps? W-why won't it stop swaying!" My panic outburst worsens the situation. I firmly believe that I will not survive.

"You want me to scoot over?" Karma's legs move from their spot and the car sways a little. An iota of swaying is more than enough to get on my nerves.

"S-stay where you are! If you come over this thing might topple off and fall! Too much weight on one side!" I shout with anxiety. Dreaded, I turn my head to get my focus on the scenery. There is still a long way to the end. Oh god no. I have to suffer more of this?

Karma nods understandingly. Then he smirks. "You know, I've been wondering. Since a lot of people are shipping us, why don't we become a real couple?"

Why is he bringing up that subject at a time like this?

"K-k-kar—" words fail to form with my gaping mouth as panic spreads throughout my body, paralyzing my muscles.

"Hmm…" Karma taps his chin as he sinks into deep contemplation. "Then what should I call you? Aka-chan? Akari-chan?" His lips pursed with intrigue. "Maid Akari? If you're my girlfriend, you definitely become my maid~ I can put cat ears on you. Then I'll make you purr. Wow that's cute. Hmm and maybe a cat tail? I'll find you a very cute and maybe some skin-exposing maid outfit." His face is red from excitement and all those dirty thoughts in his mind.

This is not the time for teasing!

"Karma…" I growl but he doesn't stop there.

"And then you can call me… Master Karma! Or Karma-kun? Karma-sama? Or Karma darling. Or even Karma hubby. Well, we're probably getting married in the future so I might as well call you babe or wifey or sweetie or darling. Oh… marriage _is _a good idea. Doesn't Akabane Akari sound nice? Ah! I can call you Aka-Aka-chan~ Then what should we name our child?" Demon horns emerge on the redhead while his demonic tail flicks around with zeal. "But is one enough? Maybe we can make a dozen. If you don't know how I can _teach you_."

My face flushes from embarrassment and rage. I ball my fists. Anger is the only thing in my mind now. This is gone way beyond teasing. This is perverseness.

"And maybe we don't have to date to get married. We can get married when we're 16. My parents would love to know you. Of course, if we are to get married, there must be true love between us. But don't worry. I'm sure as hell that you love me. Though I am still waiting for your confession. Anyway, we're alone now. You can tell me how much you love me." Karma spreads his arms wide open, beckoning me to fall into his embrace.

"You little scoundrel!" I shout with rage. I crack my knuckles. "You pervert itching for some punching huh?!"

"This isn't perverseness. I'm voicing out the thoughts in my mind. And they are probably the same with yours, right?" He smirks. Complacency covers his face.

_Maid Akari? Karma-sama? Akabane Akari? Marriage? Children?! Teaching me how to make children?! _

"I do not think stuff like that!" I retort loudly.

"You are thinking about it _now_~"

I blush furiously. "Akabane Karma you—"

He turns to the glass window behind him. "Oh. We're here. That's fast."

Anger clouds my judgment. I follow his gaze and realize that the platform is a few seconds away. Karma stretches his limbs. When we enter the platform, he stands and gives me his hand. "Come on. You wouldn't wanna take another ride downhill?" I take his hand even though currently I loathe him. We step off the car onto the platform.

How come we reached in such short notice? We were just halfway up the hill when he started talki—

_Did he initiate the nonsensical, one-sided conversation to distract me from my panic attack?_

I watch his back as he looks around, searching for the rest of our companions. "Where are they?" He mutters. But all I can I do is watch him as I drift in my thoughts. _Karma did it for me so that I stop panicking. He used my anger to suppress my panic. I didn't thought those bantering was for my sake. Somehow, he has become more considerate and…_

…_And kinda sweet._

"Don't tell me they ditched us again?" Karma wonders aloud. I snap back into reality.

I want to confirm my thoughts. "Karma, did you perhaps—"

"What?" He looks at me. His eyes are the most gorgeous mercury-gold I've ever seen. I am mesmerized by how they glint under the light.

"Never mind," I say and smile. His eyes widen a fraction. For a moment there I think he is stunned. A blush blossoms on his cheeks and he turns his head aside.

We head to the observation tower. Upon reaching the open-aired rooftop, cold wind kisses my face and sets my hair dancing. I let out a gasp while taking in the breathtaking scenery before me. The attractions beneath us are tiny. I can see the town from a bird's-eye view.

"Ain't this pretty," says Karma, leaning against the rail. He looks into the distance, drunk with the gorgeous scenery. I realize my gaze isn't on the scenery but on him instead. Karma's golden mercury eyes gleams with happiness. His hair rustled by the passing wind; the burning flame that cannot be extinguished. A small smile creeps up to his face. The slight curvature of his mouth is charming. I want to touch his face, to feel his muscles when he smiles. I want to caress his crown of burning flame, knowing I will never get burned.

I smile. "Yeah."

"You mean me or the scenery?" Karma catches me off guard. He snickers like a little devil he is.

This is his trick question meant to tease me. However, I give him my brightest smile as I picture my favourite 'scenery'—him—in my mind. "Both."

With that, he is baffled. A blush blossoms on his face once more. He blinks. "W-what?" is the sole word coming from his mouth.

"Let's go down. I wonder where the others are…" I trail off, moving to the exit, leaving the redhead puzzled on his spot. After a while he snaps back, demanding to know what I really meant.

"What did you mean?"

"Figure it out yourself, you ass."

* * *

The cable car broke down. Thank god I wasn't on it. We turn to another mode of transportation—the train. Unfortunately, plenty of people are thinking the same as we do. We squeeze through the horde and reach the inner part of the cabin. With ease, Karma grabs hold of the bar above him since he is tall. It will pain me to lift my arm upward for a period thus I clutch onto his shirt. I blush when his free arm wraps around my waist to make sure I don't fall.

The stuffiness in the tight cabin and the heat on my cheeks made me gasp for air when I exit the train. Karma scans the area, searching for any familiar faces. I expect to see him disappointed but I only find complacency. He enjoys spending time with me alone instead with them. _Oh how typical of you, Karma_.

Something growls like a cat's purr. Karma looks genuinely stunned. The growling sound returns louder this time. The expression on his face evolves from stun to embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. He jerks his head aside and nods. I laugh. Hooking his arm with mine, I drag him and approach the food stalls nearby. It is a food street with dozens of food stalls erected, each with different cuisines. I point at a yakitori stall and he nods.

"Two for all, please," I say to the girl at the stall. She smiles and deftly collects two from each type of food displayed. There are chicken, lamb, beef, quill eggs, baby squids, sausages and large tiger prawns. The thick, succulent barbeque sauce coating the food is mouthwatering. My first choice is the chicken. One bite and it is heaven. Its tenderness is just perfect. I reach for the prawn next. The prawn is perfectly grilled with some of its juice dripping off. But the problem is I can't seem to remove its adamantine shell. I can't peel it off with my teeth and my hands are too dirty to touch it. When I'm still cracking my head to perform the 'surgery', someone removes the prawn from my hand.

I glare at Karma. "Karma, don't mess with my foo—"

Karma says nothing as he passes me another prawn, cleanly stripped of its shell. I stare blankly at the naked prawn, hands automatically taking it. He continues to savour his food, this time tackling the shell of the prawn which was mine. I watch him using his hands adeptly.

_Karma peeled the prawn for me? _

"If you don't eat it, I will~" Karma reaches out for the prawn and I retract my hand, spitting my tongue at him. He chuckles and eats his prawn.

_Such a discreet move yet it makes me feel so warm. You're so nice. _

I recall the minor actions he did for me today, all because he is concerned of me.

And also because he loves me.

I'm such a lucky girl to have him by my side. As much as he expresses his love to me indirectly, I wanted to do the same but stubbornness is my setback. I'm not going to comply with his demands of getting my confession. But his sweet actions slowly breach the walls I erected around my heart. His laughter becomes the melody I yearn to hear all the time. The priceless smile he rarely wears, his burning hair, his sparkling eyes, his intoxicated look, his blushing, his smirks, his caring character—everything of him is my favourite scenery.

'_Because I liked the view when there was me and you…_' The lyrics of a song reverberate in my skull.

_Yes, I like it when there is me and you. I want to stay by you forever. I never want to leave you. So don't leave me, okay? _

"What's wrong?" His charming voice draws me back. "You've been staring at me for some time. Are you falling deeper for me?" He teases.

My reply to him is a sincere smile from the bottom of my heart. "Yes. I'm grateful that I am."

Karma widens his eyes, gawking blankly. Countless emotions play over his face—astonishment, flabbergast, stun, embarrassment… I can't comprehend the rest of the emotional concoction. His face turns a brilliant shade of red. Hands fumble for more food to distract himself from the current bashful topic, he almost drop the plate of food. Instead, he grabs an empty stick and bites it, chewing off bit by bit. His oral fixation only occurs when he is upset. But now it seems to be initiated when he is caught off guard by my indirect confession.

So it gives him such an impact. If I confess, would it hit him like a meteor? Curiosity is killing me because I am eager to see how he would react.

When we finally finish our food, Karma fixates on chewing his fingernails. It is unlikely of him to be dazed for a long period. But it is also evident that this little devilish ass is completely vulnerable to confessions. Acting out of his norm makes him look adorable—his setback is my adoration.

Harmonious music begins in the background. It isn't some recorded digital music. It is music played by instruments live from the square. Hordes of people gather around as the music attracts them. With enthusiasm I follow the crowd, Karma strolling behind me. As we squeeze past the crowd, I am amazed by the view before me. A live band stands before the crowd, complete with a drummer, an electric pianist, two bassists and an electric guitarist.

I am hyped. The electric guitarist, who is also the lead vocalist, strings his guitar and they play a joyous rock song. People around them are infected by happiness as they dance to the music. Laughter fills the air. Their wide grins shine brightly under the crimson evening sky.

Music brings people together, uniting them as one. It overcomes the barriers among people, be it the language or the geographical ones. This is the reason why I love music.

When the first song ends, the vocalist speaks. "I want a volunteer to sing this song with me. Can someone volunteer?" Zealously I raise my hand in the air as the first. He spots me and extends his hand. Karma watches me, stunned by my dauntless move. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Can I play the electric guitar?" I ask, hope glinting in my eyes. It is a bold request because guitars are treasures to guitarists. I know that because I am one.

Out of my expectations, the vocalist nods. He hands me an extra and I meticulously handle it. "We're gonna sing this song," he says as he shows me the score paper.

I give him a thumbs-up. "It's my favourite."

He smiles and stands aside, giving me the spotlight. On cue, we play the music and I sing.

_Don't you get it?_

_Deatta shunkan ni_

_Koi wo suru to kokoro de kanjiteta_

_Sonna no ittara kitto_

_Machigai naku warawareru kana kimi ni_

_You don't let me down, when I feel your love_

_Konna kimochi hajimete_

_You don't let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby_

_Soba ni iru to_

_Shirazu shirazu egao ni nareru no_

_Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose._

_You don't let me down_

_Shiawase na hazu na no ni_

_You don't let me down, when you keep on loving me baby_

_Aenai hi wa_

_Shirazu shirazu mune ga furueru no_

_My darling, darling, darling is mine._

When the song ends, we receive a big round of applause. The audience cheers and shouts for more. Their enjoyment brings me satisfaction. Watching their happy faces one by one to imprint them in my mind, I meet the familiar pair of mercury-gold eyes. Karma smiles radiantly, giving me a thumbs-up. A pale blush is evident on his face. I thank the band for giving me a chance to play. The vocalist exchanges phone numbers with me in case I need any extra cash.

Night carpets the sky with sparkling stars. The perpetual crescent hangs in the air, reminding me that our happiness is short-lived if we don't tackle the Korosensei problem. But I have thrown him off my mind momentarily for the day to focus on the redhead strolling next to me. With a smug on his face, he looks up at the bluish night sky. I wonder what got his brain gears moving.

"I didn't know you can play the guitar," Karma initiates the conversation. A few children run before us playfully, carrying tiny fireworks. The lights are tiny but radiate brilliantly, in contrast to the dull street lamps.

"Well… I wouldn't like stalkers like you to pry my secrets," I reply sarcastically. Thus, the battle of sarcasm commences.

"I like to correct your statement. You 'don't like' means you 'love' stalkers like me."

"Your logic amuses me."

"Don't worry, the only stalker you'll have in your life is me. I promise you I won't have any rivals."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me and me only, Akari-chan. Besides, that song is dedicated to me, isn't it?"

I laugh. "That's hilarious."

He smirks. "I promise I won't let you down because I'll keep on loving you, baby."

"Very nice of you to quote the lyrics." I keep my voice cool and flat but upon hearing those words makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. My face heats up. A warm fuzzy feeling takes over my chest.

"I mean it and you know it," he continues. "By the way, I love your singing."

I blush furiously while my heart thrashes around. To my horror, my weakness is whenever he says he loves anything about me even if it is an innocent praise.

No. Akabane Karma's words have no such innocence. They are terrifying teases, tinged with adoration and love.

I divert the subject. "B-by the w-way…" _Stop stuttering, idiot!_ "I wonder where everyone else is…"

"You are a tsundere, for sure. _My_ cute tsundere."

My heart flutters as his smile emanates radiance. "K-Karma!"

* * *

As for the meddling bunch, we find them at the exit. They disappeared because they got stuck in the cable car when it broke down. For 3 whole hours. Apparently they didn't get off the cable car on the top of the hill. That's karma for them. _Now cue evil cackle. Muahahahaha_!

* * *

_**Days before.**_

**Karma**

"Karma-kun?"

Karma barely registered Okuda's voice.

_Why the heck did she even pick Isogai?_

Seething with anger, Karma walked around the jagged rocks in the cave, desperately looking for her.

_That idiot Okumura. What the hell is she thinking?_

Karma was displeased. In fact, he was jealous. VERY jealous. He didn't felt it before and it was such a distasteful feeling. When he thought Akari was his and his only, the girl went ahead and did the unpredictable.

_When I see her, I'm gonna collar her. I'm gonna strangle her! Why did you even pick him anyway huh?! So feel how I feel since I picked Okuda-san! _But he knew Okuda-san didn't really like him._ Sorry, Okuda-san, I need to avenge my poor soul. _

Thoughts ran through his mind as he wandered around, looking for them.

_Is she giving him chance? So is she picking Isogai over him now? After all we been through?_

"I have to stop them. I can't let anything happen. I can't let her accept Isogai's love. I can't…" Karma muttered to himself. Okuda followed him silently.

Then he realized he was trembling. His heart ached so badly when she mentioned Isogai's name. It ached even worse when he watched them disappeared into the cave, leaving him behind.

Helplessly he accepted the fact that he might lose her.

_I can't… lose her._

Akari brought colours to his life. But it also made him vulnerable. Every action she made stabbed his heart. He was worried that for one moment she adore him then the next she would give him the cold shoulder.

This was why he needed to hear from her, the three magical words that would soothe him and wash away his worries. He wanted to stay with her forever, just as he had promised.

But…

_Isogai isn't a bad choice. If she… if she prefers him… I should just let go. Let go…_ He laughed. _Can I really let go?_

_I have to. I want her to have her happiness. I want to see her smile even when she isn't with me. If I love her, I will let go._

_I… I love her. So I'll…_

_Damn it hurts._

_I need to find her. I need to know what will happen. _

Someone tugged his shirt. Okuda brought him back to reality and pointed at a direction. Then he heard voices. _Her _voice. Immediately he and Okuda hid behind a rock, watched silently.

"I'm sorry… Isogai… I… I can't reciprocate your feelings. I… I like Karma!"

His heart thrashed around. He couldn't breathe.

_Did she just say she likes me?_

Karma's face heated up. He was blushing furiously and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Extreme joy and relief overwhelmed him.

_So she likes me. She likes me. She likes me. _

_She chose me._

He was on cloud nine. He repeated the words like a chant. He wanted her to tell him directly. He wanted her to tell him she likes him and no one else.

However, Karma felt sorry for Isogai. He was such a nice guy. He hoped Isogai wouldn't hate him or Akari for this. But he knew Isogai wouldn't.

Akari's wails filled the air.

_Thank you, Isogai. Thank you for loving her as much as I do._

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! Updated a short while after Chapter 19! Sorry for the previous delay!**

**The lyrics from the first song (only briefly mentioned) is _When There Was Me And You_ by High School Musical's Gabriella Montez. **

**The second song is _Don't Let Me Down_ by Mariya Nishiuchi. (FT's ending song) (I seriously love this~)**

**And err... the Karma POV part doesn't end up like I wanted...**

**As usual, please review for both chapters!**

**Reviews:**

**Shira4: Thanks for the review!**

**I12Bfree: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, duct tape is VERY useful in tying up assassins.**

**Guest (Please state a name) : I don't understand your review so I will explain it in two parts. **1\. If you mean Akari is the one created by Yusei Matsui, she is not in this story. That person is a different entity from the Akari in this story. I own Okumura Akari. So…. Please don't confuse her with Yusei's.

2\. If you are not talking bout Yusei Matsui's Akari, then it must be my Akari… Akari being OOC? Technically that is how she rolls in this story. And since she is the main character, she gets the spotlight. (Well, most of it till Karma intervenes.) But thanks for reading. :D

**AkemiMimi: I regretted so I added it in this chapter. It's kinda short because my main focus isn't on it.**

**PhoenixFireBlade: High-5! The story advanced for so long so there's no way I'm gonna change the name. (Besides, I don't want Karma feed me wasabi for changing his Aka-chan's name. XD)**

**ShiroiRino08: Thanks!**

**Suki4love: Thank you so much!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Akari**

Yesterday was the worst day of my life. It was a disaster.

The entire apartment's water supply was cut off due to some unforeseen circumstances. The shortage will last for a week until the repairs are done. Without any water, wouldn't you call it a disaster as well? How am I going to live for a week?! Thankfully, there was a solution.

I have to… I have to… LIVE WITH KARMA FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK?!

"You don't have much of a choice," he said. "Considering how important water is to people nowadays," he said. "And since I'm the closest to your apartment, I am the perfect choice," he said. "I think Rio and Megu went on a trip so you can't stay over with them," he said. "So you have to live with me for a week! Isn't it exciting!" he concluded.

I begin to suspect if Karma is behind all this to get me live with him.

"There are conditions of course. Since my parents aren't around, you have to wake me up and make me breakfast. I want sunny-side-up eggs. And also… a morning kiss is enough to wake me up," said Karma as he snickered devilishly.

Damn you Akabane. You are definitely behind all this. I'm going to report you to the police!

* * *

**Day 1**

Karma leads me through his house. It is a simple double-storey Semi-D but only affordable by those who are richer than average. Its exterior is painted in a dull shade of gray and white with a modern design, unbefitting to Karma's burning personality. On the inside, it looks simple as well, lacking of any extravagant decorations but has everything essential. It has a British-style living room larger than my own apartment, with a few colourful statues of elephants and Hindu gods, probably his parents' trinkets. I carefully ascend the flight of stairs while the coolness of the marble floor kisses my feet.

"I would love to have you sleep with me in my room," Karma says as he opens the door to one room. "But I don't want to be assaulted at night. So you'll sleep here. Don't bother locking though. I have the key."

So who sounds more like the one who'd assault people in their sleep?

My room has a simple design. The window lets in enough sunlight to illuminate the room. There is a dresser to my left and a cupboard to my right. A few steps and I'll reach the bed. I drop my luggage to the floor and sprawl across the bed.

"The bathroom is next to your room. Mine is across the corridor. So if you in need of someone to comfort you at night, I'll be of your assistance," Karma explains. "When you're cooking breakfast, don't burn down the house."

I glare. "Since when I decided to make breakfast for you?"

Horns pop up on his head as he approaches me. I make a run for it but he grabs my hand and pulls me backward. Then with his strong limbs he pins me to the bed, his face inches from mine. I blush as his breath tickles my face.

"I have _plenty_ of ways to make you comply. And don't forget, you're in _my_ house," Karma blackmails me with ease. "There is _no escape_."

What did I get myself into.

"Get off!" I shout. My blush burns my face badly.

"I don't wanna~ It's been so long since we get to be alone with each other~"

"AKABANE KARMA!"

He laughs as he stands. "You're just so cute. I'll make dinner."

I lie on the bed as the blush refuses to ebb. I am really staying with him the whole week. It sounds scary—_Megu will kill me for this_—but I feel irrefutably happy. I get to stay with him for the week!

* * *

**Day 2**

The stupid alarm that idiot sets for me wakes me up at 7 in the morning. 7! It's summer! I'm supposed to sleep till 9! Unwillingly I drag myself off the bed, clean myself and stomp down the stairs deliberately to wake him up. But he is still soundly asleep.

"Perfect eggs…" I mutter. "I can't do perfect sunny-side-ups!" I drag my legs to the kitchen. It is huge, fully equipped with the state-of-the-art refrigerator, oven, microwave, stoves, etc. I open the fridge and a cool wave kisses me. The fridge is also replenished with fresh food—vegetables, protein, fruits, and snacks—chocolate, candies, juices. Karma's parents filled it up to make sure their dear son doesn't starve for the entire week.

I take eggs, ham, bacon and some fresh oranges. I place the skillet over the stove and heat it up with some oil. Then I begin the arduous task of getting perfect eggs. _Damn you, Karma. _Honestly, sunny-side-ups aren't in my list of favourite things because I fail every single time. It's either the yolk burst or the egg was overcooked.

_Well, but for Karma's sake, I'll do it! _

I crack open the egg and its contents slowly flow to the skillet. _Perfect egg perfect egg prefect egg! _I chant. _Yes, that's it! That's—Oh hell no the yolk exploded! _

I'll… I'll take that egg for myself.

Second try: _Yes, cracked perfectly. Slowly pour it down… yes! Perfect yolk! Wait for a while… Take it up slowly and put it on the pla—damn it exploded again! _

Looks like this is mine too… _Why do I have the feeling I'll be having plenty of eggs for breakfast today?_

Third try: _You better not fail me this time, egg! Cracked open it, poured it down, let it cook… hmm... how many oranges I need for juice? One, two, three—No! The egg! It's overcooked! DAMN IT!_

Adding another egg to my breakfast… I hate myself.

Fourth try: _Fourth times the charm? Come on, don't disappoint me, egg! Focus, Akari, focus! … And it's done! Lift it up slowly… Perfect! Yes! _

I laugh happily. One egg is enough for him. I'm not going through that again.

Next, I sauté the ham and bacon. They look mouthwatering with all their juicy fat. _I needa write them down for my next shopping list_. I peel off the oranges and place piece by piece into the blender. Add in a minimal amount of sugar… Voila! The entire breakfast set is done! Bon apetit!

It's already 8 in the morning when I'm done. I stomp my way up the stairs, failing to wake that idiot. I crack my knuckles. "Time for a good ol' wake-up call you'll never forget." I mutter. Then with all my might I kick open the door, causing a loud ruckus echoing in the empty house. "GET UP YOU LOUSY REDHEAD!"

However, Karma is unperturbed by the loud noise. He sleeps on his bed peacefully, his body flipped over with his face planted on the pillow. With slight movements his arms hug the pillow and he sniffs it as if it is his heaven. I glare at him, stepping in to throw him off the bed.

"Akari…" he mutters abruptly. I freeze. Is he sleep-talking? "Akari-chan…"

I blush. _Karma's thinking of me in his sleep? Is he seeing me in his dreams?_

"Akari-chan, you're so soft…" Karma continues as he hugs the pillow tighter and caresses it. He buries his face deeper into it. Then he kisses it. "Let me hold you longer…"

_So now the pillow is me thanks to your perverted dreams._

A surge of anger courses through my veins. Despite looking so cute and vulnerable in his sleep, I jerk his ear till his eyes snap open, shrieking in pain. Karma rubs his ear, glares at me. "What the heck?!"

"Oh you're awake," I say, faking a smile to hide my murderous intent. He stiffens. "I was told to wake you up so I did. And I found out you're having such a desirable dream. I wonder what is it about?"

Karma pales. He gulps. "Nothing special…"

"Really?"

He nods sheepishly, averting his eyes from mine.

"Breakfast is ready." I continue faking my smile, while killing him countless times in my mind. "Just so you know, I really hate perverts." I hiss, warning him. He sighs.

I wait for him at the dining table. He comes down minutes later with his hair still messy. Sniffing the scent of breakfast wafting in the air, he looks surprised at the plate of breakfast before him. He stares at it, then at me.

"You made this? Looks nice." He glances at my plate. "Why do you have so many eggs?"

"Eat your breakfast," I demand and dig into mine.

Karma snickers. "Did you fail in making perfect eggs?"

"Shut. Up."

He laughs as he confirms my failure. Taking a sip from his orange juice, he lifts one piece of bacon to my mouth. "Say 'ahh'…"

I zip my mouth and glare at him.

"Come on~ I know you want it."

"We are not some lovey-dovey couple feeding each other food."

"But we are living under the same roof now."

"It's temporary."

"I doubt it."

I grit my teeth. "It's not going to be permanent."

"It's just a matter of time. Maybe you'll decide to move in to my room when this week is over." He smirks as he waves the piece of protein before me.

"I hate you."

"Awww I love you too Akari."

_Interpreting hatred as love, you must be getting really good at this. _With reluctance I eat the bacon he feeds me. My blush returns to humiliate me.

Karma chuckles when he wins the battle. "Now feed me."

Unwillingly I feed him a piece of bacon and he eats it happily. With a wide grin on his face, he continues eating his food. "You are such a cute tsundere."

"Shut up!"

He laughs.

* * *

**Day 3**

When I have finished the arduous task of preparing eggs for him (_and succeeded only at the third try. Improvement?_ ) I stomp up the stairs again. Even if I'm the one making breakfast, can't he be early and help me out? He's the better cook here!

I kick open his door. "DAMN IT KARMA! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE AWA—" Yet my sentence is cut short because the scene before me is unbelievably stunning.

Karma stands next to his bed, completely awake. Water drips from his wet hair and rolls down his perfectly streamlined torso. A beige towel wrapped around his waist, reaching his knees. His clothes sprawled on the floor messily. Mercury-gold orbs widen in shock while a red hue dyes his pale face.

In short, I am seeing Karma naked with nothing but a towel.

The most common reaction comes knocking at my door—the explosion of red on my face. I cover my eyes and shout furiously. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"I just took a shower?" Karma replies as if it is the most normal thing in the world.

"T-that d-doesn't mean you can w-waltz around in a t-towel!" I turn my back at him.

"I'm in my room. It's not somewhere public."

Finding my accusations useless and realizing it was my fault without knocking the door first, my legs are set into action to leave. But they paralyze and it takes all of my energy to make a baby step. Seeing him naked is shocking—

…_And tempting_.

_Get those thoughts out of your head, Akari! _

But Karma grabs my wrist to prevent my escape. "Living under a roof with me, this is something common. Don't be shy. Since I'm already naked…" Karma whispers into my ears, sending chills down my spine. "Why don't we have some fun now?"

_You pervert!_ "Karma—"

"Just kidding." He spits his tongue. "Wouldn't want you to assault me out of your lust right?"

It dawns on me that despite being a poisonous debater I'm lost at words against Karma.

He lets go of my wrist and closes the door behind me. I wait for him at the table and he appears minutes later. When I see him in a dark blue shirt, I am reminded of his naked torso. I blush and avoid eye contact.

"Pasta and salad? Neat. Oh, my egg. How come you got two? I want another one too. Make me another one please. Ahh… we're having apple juice? Looks tasty." Karma shoots me without leaving a gap for my reply.

I refuse to stare at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you naked…" I mutter, my voice barely audible.

I sense his smirk. "I like you seeing me naked. It tempts you more to confess to me so you can own this perfect body right?" He points to himself.

"Pervert."

He laughs. He hands a piece of lettuce to my mouth. "Open wide~" Reluctantly I eat it. My face heats up with the blush.

"Feed me~" he demands. I comply and feed him pasta.

We are behaving like a couple despite actually being one. Putting aside the awkward incident, living with him is nice. I get to be closer to him. I learn his usual knacks and weird hobbies. He has a set of rare spices from throughout the world tucked safely in the kitchen drawer, treasured as his proud and pride. He must really love cooking. In his room, he has a sack of 'tools': the famous wasabi torture, mustard, ghost peppers, firecrackers, fake cockroach, fake poop, stink pellets of Manami's creations etc—his arsenal for pranking. On his study desk are textbooks he didn't bother to tidy—a sign that he is diligent in studying. On shelves are cooking books, novels and Math reference books. On the top shelve is a recognition award to commend him on his top place in academics during Primary Grade 6. I spot a photo frame on his desk. It is a picture of him and his family: his mother with long red hair and his father with golden eyes. That's probably where he inherited his good looks.

It hit me like a train. I didn't take a picture with Karma before.

Now I feel the urge to take a picture with Karma so that he can keep it in his room and stare at it whenever he misses me. I am placing this wish on top of all my priorities. But knowing how cunning the redhead is, he would set conditions for his own entertainment. Determined, I don't care what difficult conditions he will set. I fish out my phone as I approach him. He stops eating and looks up startled. Pointing my finger at him, I turn up my volume to steel myself. "I want to take a photo with you!"

Karma widens his eyes in surprise. "Oh. Ok."

That was easy. _Too easy_. I sense some trickery.

He stands next to me, taking my phone and set the camera to selfie mode. I close the gap between our faces. My eyes train on the camera as the screen shows both of our faces. I realize our faces are close enough to touch. I try hard to suppress the blush on my face. Karma lights up a bright smile as he presses the button.

"Again," he demands. Our faces are closer once more. As I wonder should I flash a toothy grin or light up a small smile, Karma presses the shuttle.

It takes me awhile to realize something warm and soft is on my left cheek. It sends jolts of electricity coursing through my body as I indulge into its unexpected warmth. Lasting for only a few seconds, I wish it could stay longer. When the phone replays the photo it dawns on me that the warm and soft object isn't just any object. It's something that belonged to Karma, one of his tools utilized for intimidation.

In short, his lips.

The photo shows clearly his lips are kissing my cheek, him winking at the camera playfully. My look, well, my look is the look of bewilderment as I sunk into my internal dilemma on how to present myself for the next photo. Clearly he has caught me off guard and did what he wanted.

I am blushing now. Okay, I confess, it's not just some blush. It's fuming red like a huge tomato, ready to be pluck for eating. Speechless, I watch as Karma's eyes train on the photo, smiling with pure satisfaction. Then the smile evolves into a smirk as it turns crooked at one corner.

"KARMA!" I finally shout till my lungs explode. "Delete it!" My face is still fuming.

"Nuh-uh," he says and spits his tongue. "It's such a cute candid photo. Geez I am grateful your brain didn't function fast enough to slap me in the face." He presses a few buttons on my phone deftly. "And _sent_."

The word is sensitive to my entire being. Shocked by Karma's kiss and even horrified by his intention to expose it to the world, I claw at him to retrieve my phone. He adeptly avoids my hands and raises the phone sky-high out of my reach.

Karma laughs at my unfruitful attempts. "Relax. I just sent it to my phone so that I can set it as my home screen wallpaper. I'm not showing the world how cute you are."

"Karma!" The spot where he kissed me feels greasy. "Ewww my cheek smells like pasta!"

"Want me lick it off for you?" He smirks.

I blush. "No!"

"Then next time I'll make sure my lips are clean."

"N-next time?!" The heat residue on my face burns. Catching me off guard with that kiss is by far a good attempt and I admit I like it. But it is too embarrassing and awkward. It's a ruse to make me confess. _Yes, it definitely is._

Karma will be teasing me with all his obnoxious acts till I give up.

Oh hell no.

_Stubborn girl. Well, enjoy his ceaseless 'affection' unless you confess._

* * *

**Day 4**

I still fail at making perfect eggs.

This morning I decide to cook a different and tastier breakfast according to the cookbooks I 'borrowed' from Karma's room. I'm making French toasts and blueberry pancakes accompanied with Karma's favourite sunny-side-ups. It's too much work but for the sake of Karma's taste buds I have to do it. Think of it as a week's rent. _So that he doesn't make any ridiculous demands as payment._

"Flour, I need flour," I say as I search high and low. When I find one, I begin my hunt for the other ingredients: sugar, baking powder etc. The blueberries are fresh from yesterday's shopping. And now I need to hunt for a huge bowl and a beater.

After getting all the ingredients and tools needed, I sift the powdery ingredients and beat eggs and milk in a bowl. Then I mix everything together to form soft dough and fold in the blueberries. And I have to— "Leave it aside for an hour?!" I gape at the words on the book. My stomach growls in protest.

"Fine!" Angrily I curse myself for not reading the entire recipe before I begin. I turn my focus to the French toast. "Gah! This is too much work!"

_Hold it in, Akari! For Karma's sake! And for your sanity!_

"Wait, what should I do first?" I pore at the fine print. _Dang these words are ridiculously small_.

"Whisk together the eggs, milk and cinnamon," says Karma.

I reach for the spoken ingredients then freeze. I turn and Karma is leaning against the wall, watching me with amusement. "Why are you here?"

He raises his eyebrow. "It's my kitchen."

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"I figured you might need some help." He scans me from head to toe. "And I stand corrected."

I look at myself. My hair is messy. My clothes are splotched with white spots of flour. Tiny pieces of egg shells glue to my hands. I smell unpleasantly as the sweat from all the work drenched my shirt. I can't continue working in such an unhygienic mess. "I'll clean myself and continue it later."

"I'd starved to death by then." Karma grabs a blue checkered apron from a hook on the wall which I fail to notice for the past 3 days. Deft hands tie the knot behind him and he covers his hair with a bandanna. He begins working after he thoroughly washed his hands. I stand next to him, watching the ginger chef using his hands adeptly in a field completely unrelated to assassination and pranking. He makes cooking look easy. He in an apron is unimaginable. But watching him for a while, I find it suit him irrefutably. He looks professional and manly. And he also looks so damn good in an apron. Boys who cook add stars to their charisma, no matter how devilish they are. I am drawn to the redhead who remains focused on his cooking. If he turns his head around, he probably find me drooling all over him. _Ok, that's exaggerating, Akari, stop it._

How I wish to find a boyfriend like him who is so good in cooking I don't even need to step into the kitchen anymore. I'd just wait in bed for him to serve me breakfast. When I come home from school he'll be doing all the cooking while I lounge on my sofa doing whatever I want or just watch him cook.

… _What is wrong with me? _

Karma finishes the French toast half of my time. He looks at me. "Go clean yourself. I'll be done when you are."

I bob my head mechanically. I notice a spot of flour on his cheek and wipe it off. His eyes widen in surprise at my touch. "You look good in an apron." I blurt out.

He stuns as a red hue dyes his cheeks. "Oh," he mutters absentmindedly.

I leave him and return minutes later. The scent of fresh breakfast wafting in the air makes my stomach thunder. I sit across Karma who still has the bandanna wrapped around his head. I take a bite from the pancakes—heaven. A mouthful of French toast—paradise. The taste is perfectly balanced and its fluffiness is irresistible. The blueberries are sweet and juicy. The maple syrup blends in harmony with the French toast.

"Want ice cream to go with it?" Karma says as he points at my plate. I perk up, happiness glittering in my eyes like a kid. He smiles and takes one box of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. He scoops double for me and himself. Ice cream goes well with everything. My face glows with pure enjoyment. I love ice cream. I take large bites from the ice cream and eat it with the breakfast. I glance at him. He focuses on me instead of his breakfast with one of his arms supporting his head. He smiles when I grin widely.

Moments with good food are the best. But moments with him are treasure.

* * *

At night, I have a gig at a café. The band I played with at the amusement park called me up yesterday and asked me if I wanted to earn some cash. I immediately said yes. My uncle had my electric guitar delivered to Karma's house—of course, not lacking some of his teases why would I be staying at a boy's house instead of his. I accidentally left it back in the US and it took some time to have it return to my embrace. It is clad in a shiny metallic purple coat adorned with reddish and golden burning flames.

Karma follows me to the designated café where I recalled it is also where Isogai works. When we are there, Isogai is there too with Maehara, Hinata, Nagisa, Kaede and Manami. Too bad Rio and Megu went on family trips. I quickly invite Rinka, who arrives just in time. Isogai isn't working but decide to have a gathering there with them. What a coincidence.

I leave my friends and go to a room where the band waits. The only female in the band, a beautiful bassist with long blue hair, dyes locks of my hair red with colour crayons. I pore through the music scores quickly while she does my hair. Luckily I have to sing only one song.

10 minutes later, the show starts.

* * *

**Karma**

"Eh? Akari-chan is singing on stage?" Okuda gasps. She looks at Karma with admiration directed to Akari.

"I commend her bravery," Hinata comments as she sips her juice.

"I believe Akarin can do it," says Rinka in a monotone voice. She turns to the stage, waiting with anticipation.

Kayano gleefully grins. "I wonder what song she would sing!"

"Karma-kun," Nagisa starts. "Akari-chan plays the electric guitar as well?"

Karma nods. "Apparently it's some hobby she cultivated during her stay in US. She's good at it."

"Rocker babe huh?" Maehara absentmindedly mutters. Karma gives him with a stern gaze. He does not need words to make the playboy stiffen and regret his comment. Even if Maehara means it without any intention of hitting on his Akari, Karma still dislikes it. The gaze is warning enough for Maehara to be careful with his words and his thoughts or the next calamity coming in the playboy's way is unending hell of torture.

Maehara gulps, sheepishly avoiding Karma's gaze while Isogai sighs. Isogai is a different matter. Karma can let it pass if Isogai still has feelings for Akari because he believes the ikemen truly loves her and probably still does. Karma's belief is to let Akari be loved, be it the love coming from him or another guy. He wants more people to love Akari so that if the redhead isn't around, Akari still has someone to lean on. Isogai is a very perfect candidate.

Hinata looks displeased. She sips her glass empty and continues sipping air absentmindedly. It isn't Karma's business to interfere between Hinata and Maehara, but Maehara should be more conscious to stop looking around and focus on the girl who has stayed by his side through hardships—the roller coaster and the ghost house.

Karma sips his juice, listening silently to his friends' chatters and waits for Akari's appearance. Without seeing her for a while and he starts to miss her. Oh love.

The spotlights at the stage abruptly lights up. They direct their attention to the stage as the noises around them ebb. Stepping on stage is the band he met before and Akari with her guitar, dauntless and prideful. Her hair is combed to the left side of her head and glimmer in a red hue. She doesn't wear make-up but looks just as beautiful. The song begins with a guitar intro and the voice Karma loves sings in a melodious tone.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colours in autumn so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I never know_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red _

_Loving him was red._

An alien sensation explodes within Karma. A strong sense of fuzziness, giddiness and happiness all mixed up, giving him a sweet yet addictive concoction to taste. On first taste he loves it. Even with the dim lighting he is sure someone can see how red his face is—just as much as his burning crown. On cue, his friends look at him, understanding the meaning in the lyrics, especially the word '_red_'. It can only be _him_. Red is _his_ colour.

Red is the colour of the fiery affection between him and his Akari.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favourite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a puzzle and realize there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I never know_

_Missing him was dark grey all along_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red _

_Oh red. Burning red_

Their love is a flame burning passionately. Nothing in this world can dowse that burning red.

_Remembering him comes the flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now gotta let go_

_But moving on from here is in possible when I just see it all in my head_

_Burning red _

_Loving him was red_

The girl makes him fall deeper into the maelstrom of love. If there is a limit for how much someone can love someone, his limit would be infinity. There is no limit for how much he loves her.

Such a beautiful song. Sung by an even more beautiful girl.

* * *

**Akari**

"How did I do?" I ask sheepishly.

"Awesome!" Kaede chirps.

"Hmm. Nice," Rinka adds.

"That is superb!" Okuda stares at me with gleaming eyes of admiration.

Hinata nods and nudges Maehara, who glances at Karma then nods. Isogai, smiling, praises, "You are awesome up there."

I blush from the praises. "Gee… thanks." They flash their toothy grins.

I glance at Karma, who is being unusually silent. We stare at him, waiting for him to speak. He perks up after sensing our gazes on him and stares at me blankly. A pale blush dwells on his face. "Umm… nice."

I expect more from him. Either he doesn't like it or he is speechless. _Oh come on, Karma, you can do better than that! _

"Akari-chan," starts Nagisa. "On behalf of Nakamura-san and Kataoka-san, they would like me to ask you this question." He thrusts his phone near my mouth. "Did you pick this song because of a certain '_red_'-head?"

I choke. "W-what?"

The others grin playfully as the blush on my face appears. Karma remains silent but his face is also red.

"I broadcasted the entire thing to them and this is their question," Nagisa adds. A tiny evil smile creeps up to his childish innocent face.

Maehara snickers. "Now that you mentioned it, the only person who fits perfectly with the word 'red' is Karma."

Manami nods in agreement. She gasps. "Is this some kind of a confession?"

"Hmm. I believe so," supports Rinka.

Kaede looks at me with glitter in her eyes. "So you're dating now?"

The questions shot at me are embarrassing. I blush. "NO!" I deny.

"Karma's being awfully quiet," Hinata comments, smirking.

I glance at Isogai, hoping he can save me since Karma couldn't. Isogai sighs in defeat. "Guys. Please stop asking her. After all… isn't it obvious they _are_ a couple now?"

Isogai you traitor!

_This is so embarrassing._ I drown in their questions. My phone suddenly rings and it is my uncle. I pick it up. "Uncle?"

"_Akari-chan, I have a date for you tomorrow."_

Shocked. "What date?"

"_Technically it's not a date. I just found the perfect match for you. Or rather, he found me on his own initiative. He's a very nice boy. You'll like him."_

"You set me up for matchmaking?!"

"_What? You didn't have a boyfriend. And I need children to play with."_

This is not funny. "I—"

"_It's settled then! Unless you tell me you have one or the date is ongoing!"_

I would love to tell him I do have one—I glance at Karma—but unfortunately I'm still stubborn to confess. "Bu—"

"_Tomorrow's lunch! I'll pick you up by your special friend's house!"_

Dear uncle, since you know Karma is a _special_ friend, the meaning of 'special' can be implied as 'possible-clingy-boyfriend-who-easily-gets-jealous'. I wager 110% Karma isn't letting me go on some stupid matchmaking.

"_I'll send you his photo."_

The call ends and the photo is sent to my phone in the matter of seconds. The moment I see it I cough.

Of all hell. Of all the worst things it can happen. It has to be that damn asshole.

Asano Gakushuu.

* * *

On the way home, Karma is silent.

My friends knew about the matchmaking and they didn't joke about it because it was quite serious. After all, we are talking about _Asano Gakushuu_, the devil himself. Karma's a devil too, but he's a cute one. They warned me to be careful since he is devil incarnate and there are plenty of tricks up his sleeve. I reassured them I'd kick his ass like the last time. But somehow, everything about this feels off.

Karma doesn't say a word. I wonder what is up with him. Did my singing—and sort of a confession—struck him dumbfounded or the matchmaking thing got into his head?

"You are not going."

I turn to Karma, who doesn't look at me. "You are not going," he repeats.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Because it is Asano."

"I kicked his ass. I can kick it again. This time, physically and violently." I reply proudly.

He stops in his tracks and frowns. "I don't care. You cannot go." He stresses without any valid reasons. _Karma, you're reasoning with a debater here. You need more than just 'I don't care' to persuade me._

"You're not the boss of me. I'll do fine. And I have to satisfy my uncle."

"What are you, an idiot? Asano's smarter than you. He won't fall for the same mistakes again. He'll pulverize you if you let your guard down. And…" He pauses as his brows knit together. "You're a girl. He's a guy. I know guys. They don't go after a girl relentlessly unless they want to court her."

I give him the 'are you serious' look. Karma doesn't waver. "I'm not going to fall for him. Relax."

"I know you wouldn't. But I don't care. So you're not going."

"I can take care of myself."

Gritting his teeth, he glares. "You can't take care of yourself because you're up against a cunning guy who can gobble you up before you know it!"

"It's just matchmaking. It's not some battle to the death!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE NOT GOING!" He shouts with rage. Flames burn in his eyes. "I am not letting you go close to him!"

"You're not my boss!"

"I'm probably your future boyfriend so I don't allow it!"

"Nuh-uh! I didn't say you're my boyfriend!" I raise my eyebrows curiously. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" He denies.

"Unless you give me a good reason not to, I'm going." We reach Karma's house.

But he doesn't say any. "Fine! Don't come crying to me if something happens!"

"FINE!" I shout before I slam the door of my room.

A used-to-be wonderful night ends up in a disaster with our dispute thanks to the perpetrator Asano. I'll kick his ass for good when I see him. And what's with Karma? Why can't he just tell me a valid reason? He's being too clingy and overprotective. And he's probably jealous. He rarely loses his temper especially towards me.

I bury myself in my pillow and shut the world from me.

* * *

**Day 5**

Morning I wake up with breakfast already prepared. On the plate is a smiley face with two sunny-side-ups and pieces of bacon. A tiny memo sticks to the table, written in Karma's messy writing.

_Don't go._ It says.

Now he's making it hard for me to defy him. But I don't want my uncle to pester me with more matchmaking and I really want to punch that Asano jerk in the face. Last night I was insomniac because I was thinking of Karma's stubbornness. And also I was plotting ideas how to kick Asano in his ass and discover his hidden intentions. The ace actually took the initiative and looked for my uncle? Something is up and I don't think it is what Karma call 'courting'. I need to be very careful.

Karma doesn't appear for the entire morning. I stop by his door, wondering if I should knock. But I find myself standing there silently for minutes, staring at the door and imagine Karma on his bed, with a book over his face, moping. I return to my room without knocking on his door, frustrated with myself. Why couldn't I knock? Is it my pride holding me back? Or am I too ashamed to face him?

I prepare myself for the lunch 'date'—which will be Asano's end—and dress in a frilly white dress covered in laces. I tie my hair into a simple ponytail since I don't need to dress up too pretty for Asano. I'd do it for Karma, though. But he hasn't even asked me out on a date yet.

When I step out from my room, Karma too steps out. His eyes are downcast and he looks disheartened. But he perks up as he sees me, a pale blush colours his face. Knowing how determined I am, he doesn't stop me anymore. "When are you coming back?"

"2 hours later. I'll finish this quick." It sounds like I really am going into battle to slaughter the demon named Asano.

He averts his eyes. "Just… be careful."

I nod. I reach the entrance and he follows me like a sad puppy. His lips part but says nothing. I enter my uncle's car and it takes a while to reach the destination—a high end restaurant downtown. A room is reserved for us and when I enter it Asano is already there waiting like a fake gentleman he is.

I don't think I can resist punching his face.

His strawberry-blond hair combed neatly, gleaming under the lighting. He wears a dark suit with a matching tie. Smiling, he leads me to my seat. But his eyes are still mean and evil. If I am not in a dress and in a high-end restaurant, I'd be lurching for him and strangling him for information.

"You look nice," says Asano, smiling. He stares at me while I conceal the hostility in my eyes.

I smirk. "You too." _The last suit you'll ever wear before your death. "_How did you find my uncle?"

"I pulled some strings around. The advantage of being the Chairman's son."

"Your purpose?" I begin my assault. I want to end this quick. It's either I can't resist punching him or Karma can't wait for two hours and shows up and punches him instead. "I correct myself. Your _true_ purpose."

He chuckles. A truly detestable voice which deteriorates my hearing. "I just wanted to know you better. I think you're quite interesting for a girl form 3E."

_It will be more interesting when I yank your teeth off your mouth. _

Poker face is what I practice when I face him. But internally I want to tear him to shreds. "Don't tell me you're seriously into courting me?" I take a sip from the mushroom soup. It tastes good, but not as good as Karma's.

"Yes, I am."

I choke.

"I find you interesting because I never met such a fascinating girl like you. Your words and your way of using them mesmerize me. I want to hear more of your voice. I can't stop thinking of you. I thought I was ill."

_Yeah you are ill, dude. Seriously ill for trying to fool me that you like me._ That is the oldest trick in the book to seduce innocent girls. Fortunately I am not stupid. And my heart is already taken by a certain redhead.

"But the summer vacation had me thinking. I want to know you better. I _need_ to."

_Go find a doctor, will you? _

He stands and walks to me. Gently he takes my hand which is trying to feed myself soup—_Can't you let me eat in peace?!—_and looks at me endearingly. "Will you give me the chance to know you better?"

Oh god, help me because I really want to hit him.

I withdraw my hand. "I'm sorry." I fake a bright smile. "I have no intentions of stepping into romance for now." _Definitely never with you._

He smiles. There it is—the soothing smile he shows to people before he stabs them and lets them bleed to death. "Is it because of Akabane?"

Shocked with the mention of the name, I gawk, or rather, _glare_ at him.

But it is a mistake. My glare has answered his question. He smirks. "Akabane is not worthy for you. He is nothing but a delinquent who will end up as the lowlife of the society."

_Do not speak of Karma like that, asshole! He has a better virtue than you can ever be!_

"Karma is my classmate. Refrain yourself from speaking of him like that," I hiss. Ire boils in my veins.

"_Is_ he?" Asano questions and steps closer to me. _One more step closer I'll punch your jaw! _"I believe he is more than a classmate."

"It's not like you know what is going on between me and him."

He chuckles as if I am wrong. "I don't need to find out. I just know. Akabane is an open book."

_You let him hear that and your mouth will be suffering ghost peppers._

"But you're different. If you come with me, I can give you anything you want. We can reign as the best couple in school. We can—"

I cut him off by raising my hand. "I'm sorry, Asano, but it seems this won't work out. I'll be leaving now." I walk to the exit but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back. Swiftly he catches my chin and the other hand locks my waist.

And he smashes his lips on mine.

* * *

**Karma**

He feels very queasy. His heart rate elevates and drops every minute. He thought he might have a heart attack.

Karma looks at the clock on the wall. It is already 4 but she hasn't returned. It has been 3 hours since then. Time stops as he waits anxiously, countless possibilities racing through his head, one after one more horrifying than its predecessor.

_The idiot got into trouble again_, he thought when it was only 2 hours and a minute since her departure. He cannot tolerate tardiness, not when Akari has something to do with it.

And it is already 3 hours. 3 HOURS. He paces up and down, anxiety suffocating him.

All this has Asano Gakushuu's name written clearly over it.

"Asano Gakushuu," he hisses. If he touches his Akari, he will kill him. He will erase him from the face of the earth and make him regret ever born to this world.

Karma knew, the moment he was Akari's date, something was up. He couldn't pinpoint it but his intuition, which is always accurate, told him he shouldn't let Akari go. He even fought with her but she is just as stubborn as he is. And well, yes, Karma is jealous. Even more jealous when she went with Isogai that time. After all, Karma hasn't even asked her out on a date but Asano snatched the chance from his hands too easily.

_I am freaking outraged right now. She is MINE. I'm the one asking her out and no one else! Not you, Asano. Never you. _

Karma can't wait anymore. He fishes out his phone and calls her for the countless time but she doesn't pick up. It is a bad omen. An evil premonition looms over him, laughing at him at his uselessness.

"Ritsu," he immediately summons his trusty classmate. Ritsu appears with a smile. "Track down Akari now."

"Ok!" Ritsu chirps and a second later she returns. "Eh? Akari-chan is outside of your house?"

Karma sighs in relief. She's finally here.

"But umm… it looks like she's been there for an hour."

_This is not good._

He rushes outside, eyes scanning for her. It takes a while for him to spot her crouching by his wall, face buried into her knees. Tentatively he walks to her, hands reaching out to touch her. But suddenly her head jerks up and she looks at him, a tear-streaked face with bloodshot eyes.

"Karma…" she sobs. It stabs his heart. "Asano… Asano… forced his kiss on me… He… he stole my first kiss… I meant it for you…"

_I should have killed that prick when I had the chance._

* * *

**Too long for the chapter? XD Oops… I got excited.**

**I wanted to accommodate the whole staying-with-Karma-week into one chapter but it is too long so I split it into two. Next chapter will be the second part. And possibly I'll insert some random fluff among 3E students if the chapter isn't too long.**

**The song is **_**T-Swift's Red**_**! It so fits Karma! Swifties raise your hands in the air! **

**As usual, thanks for reading! Reviews are love. Post any questions or flames or love.**

**Reviews: **

**Scarlet0127: Thanks for reading!**

**PhoenixFireBlade: Thumbs-up to you too for reading!**

**I12Bfree: I'm embarrassed now. I never thought you would like it so much. Yeah, these two couples need more love. And I am definitely a FT huge fan! I so love the song!**

**AkemiMimi: Thanks! **

**Animeandmangafangirl: I revive you from your grave! I didn't thought you can die from fangirling XD Thanks for reading!**

**Alliah Zoldyck: I know you are not lying. Thaaaanks and I love you so much (it sounds gross but I'm not lying either)**

**SmoothieLifu: Maehara has no character depth so I decide to transform him into the typical boy who hates roller coasters and does man-scream. LOL**

**Inori Yuzuriha: I wonder who your kouhai is~~ **

**ShiroiRino08: Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Akari**

It is all a blur to me.

Fragments of my memories will find it hard to string together with some pieces of the puzzle missing. But I would remember the pressure on my lips, moist and tastes like strawberry. I feel Asano's hand tickling as it wraps around my waist, grasping me tight to prevent my struggle. His other hand drops from my chin to my nape and cups the back of my head while thrusting me gently to the wall, locking me within his arms. My face, fumes with red embarrassment and rage, eyes glaring at him, the time flow ever so slowly even if it is just minutes. My heart races and threatens to explode.

No no no no no.

I struggle to break free but my energy bar empty. Asano is like a vampire, draining my energy from the kiss. I want to think of countermeasures to untangle myself from this unruly mess. But my mind, an uncontrollable beast, thinks of Karma instead.

_If Karma knows, he'll hate me. He'll leave me. _

_Karma…_

_Karma, where are you? _

Asano pushes me to the brink by pressing on with the kiss, his tongue licking my lips to grant permission to enter. But that is when I finally break into a rampage.

My energy abruptly returns and I stomp Asano's feet. He jerks away from me and I grab his tie to pull him into range of my punch. My fist of fury smashes into his distasteful jaw and as I raise my other fist aloft to pummel it into Asano's face he stops it mid-air. We remain a standstill; I glare furiously while the heat on my cheeks makes me giddy; Asano wipes the smudge of blood from his mouth and returns a smile—the smile of victory accomplished by his evil ways.

"Do you enjoy it?" Asano speaks up in a satisfied yet contemptuous tone. "I surely did." He smirks victoriously to show me how easily he can defeat me without even lifting a finger.

They are words of contempt, the speech of the victor. It is poisonous enough to make tears flow from my eyes. Kisses are meant to show affections, but his is disgusting and defiling. It hurts as bad as when Takaoka hit me—by then I didn't even cry. Asano, a devil, showed me how weak I am. I am disgraced to let him triumph over me with that cheap trick. A shellacking at the hands of an even better player at the field of deception and tricks makes me realize how naïve of me to think that I can beat him again.

I cannot breathe. The air is suffocating. Karma was right all along. I should have listened to him. I should have. It's feels like I betrayed my love for Karma by letting Asano kiss me. I can't face him anymore.

The tears sting my eyes when I also realize that was my first kiss. I won't make a big deal out of it but…

… _I wanted to give it to Karma. Just him_.

Tears continue to flow. I yank my hand free. "I hate you." I hiss at Asano and run off.

* * *

When I stop running, I find myself in the neighbourhood I live. My legs have brought me to Karma's house, where its dweller probably suffering from a panic attack due to my long absence. I stare at the gate while tears pour down. I want to stop crying but I couldn't. The kiss, my defeat, my naivety, Asano's contemptuous look are experiences of pain that hurt so badly I want to bury myself in the dirt.

I need Karma. But I can't face him. I imagine his look of disappointment when he finds out how idiotic I am. I slide down the wall that surrounds Karma's house and hug my knees. I bury into my knees and cry, until those tears are willing to stop.

_Will Karma hate me for this? Will he leave me because of my stupidity and naivety? _Unanswered questions make the tears flow heavily without any signs of stopping.

Rushed footsteps nearby scrape the ground noisily. The gate is rudely flung open where its hinges creak in pain. The footsteps approach me and by instinct I know who it is.

_Don't look up, Akari. Don't. _

But I still do.

I see his burning crown, the ever so pleasant image calming my nerves. Karma's face a state of panic, heavy breathing indicates he has been flustering. His mercury-gold orbs gawk with concern. His presence, I realize, is something I yearn so much to have right now. I don't want to tell him what happened. But my tears have already given me away. My mouth blurts out the words I forbid. "Karma… Asano… Asano… forced his kiss on me… He… he stole my first kiss… I meant it for you…"

The expression on his face is unfathomable. I expect it to be disgust, disappointment, hatred, anger but it is neither. Instead, he kneels down before me and pulls me into an embrace. Gently, he caresses my hair and tightens his arms around me. His sweet alluring scent soothes me and his warmth comforts me. I clutch his shirt, holding back my tears but to no avail. Unendingly they pour like there is an unlimited supply of tears from my tear ducts.

I finally realize they are tears of joy to be able to see him again, to be in his arms, to feel safe from the dangers lurking around because I know he will protect me.

* * *

Karma places the cup of hot chocolate before me. My hands tentatively reach for the cup, the heat of the freshly made drink sears my fingers. Sip by sip I drink, letting its warmth to heal me. Karma silently watches me as he sits next to me.

"You want anything else?" he asks when I finish. I shake my head but my stomach protests with growling. He sighs and rises from his seat, goes to the kitchen after patting my head. Minutes later he whips up a bowl of ramen. Its fragrance makes me realize how hungry I am. I gobble it up.

"You wanna talk about it?" He says.

Should I tell him the whole thing? _What if he'll leave me? What if he hates me? Or maybe he won't_. But telling him the truth will irk him. Karma will ensure retribution falls upon Asano, just like his name 'karma'. Then he might get expelled for it. _No_. _I can't let this happen_. I will have to lie to him. I need to swallow all of my feelings and let myself suffer the depression alone. It takes time for me to get over it, but it is the best way to ensure this ginger idiot doesn't get into trouble.

For Karma's sake, I will bottle up my feelings and fight depression on my own.

I look at him and only smile. "I'm fine. I just got humiliated. It was my mistake to underestimate him. I admit I am defeated." I laugh, but it comes out as a croak. The defeat is more than just a mistake. It hurts so badly. It causes the emotions within me turmoil.

"You were crying," Karma states flatly. It is obvious he is outraged because there is no way he would be calm after seeing me cry.

"I'm just upset I was defeated, that's all."

"So you're crying because he defeated you? Do you really expect me to take that as the reason?" Karma presses on relentlessly.

I avert my eyes from him.

He scowls. "He didn't just defeat you. You were upset he stole your first kiss from you. And you didn't know how to explain to me because you thought I might hate you for it. You were so worried that I might leave you that you cried. In conclusion, he made you feel guilty for something that was never your mistake."

Karma has read my mind. Emotions that I try to conceal are crystal clear to him. He knows me too well that I suddenly wish he doesn't.

"Karma," I start. "I'm fine." He frowns. "I'm sleepy now." I find excuses to elude this topic. "I'll head to bed. Night, Karma."

He doesn't reply. After a while he does. "…Night."

I reach my room and realize how drained I am, physically and mentally. I feel like bawling again because I am not honest of my feelings to Karma. Maybe if I told him everything I will be better. But I doubt it. I don't want Karma to know how depressed I am. Depression is infectious. If I'm upset, he'll be.

I sit by the bed for some time, contemplating on how I am going to face him tomorrow. Will I continue be myself after a good night's sleep? Or will I conceal myself behind a cheerful mask, pretending everything is ok? Clearly Asano has deeply scarred me. If I don't get over this depression, how am I going to face Karma when everything coming out my mouth could be lies so that he doesn't have to be worried about me?

_I hate you, Asano, for doing this to me. For causing me unable to face Karma. For forcing me to tell lies._ Whatever his revenge plan is—to get between me and Karma, he has succeeded. _Congratulations. I hate you for the rest of your life. _

The main concern now is that will Karma and I be just as the same if I will be lying to him from now on?

_I don't want to lie. But I don't want him to worry. Who knows what that knucklehead can do if he finds out. _

I clean myself and prepare to sleep. I cover myself with a blanket and bury my face into the pillow to cut off the problems I have. But my mind becomes hyperactive as the questions continue to plague me.

The door clicks open. It is definitely Karma. I pretend I'm sleeping so that he doesn't become suspicious. I keep my breathing steady and my eyelids shut.

_Please leave, Karma. Please._

"I know you're not asleep."

His voice sends chills down my spine as I realize I can't hide anything from him. My eyes remain closed to continue my act. Suddenly he shoves my body to the inner part of the bed near the wall and squeezes himself onto it which barely fits two. My eyes jolt open at his actions and I meet his mercury-gold eyes silently staring. He moves his body closer to me and I retreat but my back touches the wall. There is no escaping.

I stare, realizing the heat on my face burns. He continues staring, inching his head closer to mine, foreheads touching. The heat from his breathing tickles my face.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" he asks gently. I remain silent. He sighs. "You didn't want me to worry?" A smirk plays across his face. "Fine. Then I will use _measures_ to make you tell me."

_Measures? _

His arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight to his body. I blush furiously. "K-karma!" My legs kick his legs but they don't do much harm.

"Tell me." His face is so close to mine he can kiss me and I would have nowhere to run.

"N-no!" I croak. His arms tighten their grip on me.

"So does this mean I will have to take _extreme _measures instead?"

_Extreme?! _

Karma smirks. Judging from that smirk it isn't something good. I need to escape.

But Karma is faster. Immediately his lips become closer to mine and he pecks them.

A second. My heart stops beating that second. I stop breathing that second. That second stretches longer than I have ever known. On contact, my face explodes from excessive blushing to its limit. A warm giddiness fills my chest; a sweet and tempting taste, addictive yet irresistible.

When his lips leave mine, I realize I want more. I am dumbfounded by his erratic actions. I am more puzzled by my peculiar behaviour. I am falling deeper into his trap even though I'm determined. I should stand firmly to my beliefs but that moment of contact cripples my entire brain system. My brain malfunctions. I don't want to lie to him anymore. I just want him.

"Does this assure you that I won't be leaving you even if Asano stands between us? He can play all his tricks but there is no way he will make me leave you. You're an idiot. A naïve yet stupid idiot. But you're cute. And you're mine. You're _my_ idiot so I will protect you forever. If you try to push me away I'll still find ways to get you back to me," he says and stares right into my eyes. His eyes sparkle like stars in the night. They do not gleam with spirit but they emanate a special charisma that sucks me deeper the longer I see them. They glitter beautifully, just as beautiful as he is. I dare to say his eyes are what make him beautiful. Mercuric gold suddenly becomes my second favourite colour, first being red.

I fussed too much that my brain malfunctioned. Why would I even suspect that Karma would leave me? How stupid I was.

"_I won't leave you. Ever. I promise." _

Those words resonate in my skull on cue. It is him. Karma said it.

I am such an idiot.

_But I am his idiot. _

"Your silence means I stand correct on my assumptions," Karma presses on. "Then you must be the universe's idiot to believe in such things. Asano must have gotten into your head."

I nod.

"I need you to promise me. If you cry, don't cry alone. I'll be there for you. I'll wait till you're willing to tell me the reasons. Look for me when you cry, okay? I want to be there when you cry so that I will be the one who brings back the smile on your face."

"Okay." I mutter. He smiles and presses his forehead against mine. "But…"

His eyes widen a fraction.

"You have to promise me you won't be looking for Asano for revenge. You won't kick his ass."

He stares sternly at me. The kindness on his face is replaced by solemnity. His eyes questions silently: why?

"Because I don't want you to get expelled."

He sighs. "Akari—"

"Promise me!" I shout. "Or I'll ignore you for the rest of your life!"

He is startled by my ultimatum. Clicking his tongue, he mutters unwillingly. "Fine."

"PROMISE!"

"I promise!"

"No wasabi tricks. No kicking his ass physically."

"…fine."

I glare. "Keep it or I'll leave."

He sighs in defeat.

_You better be._ I must have spoiled his revenge plans which definitely include an intense amount of wasabi but I can't let him get expelled for it. I am too hungry for revenge but Karma is much more important than some stupid revenge.

_I must really love Karma to do this. _

Who cares about Asano and his vengeance? He can throw as many of his cheap tricks to tear us apart. He can play all his cards to torment me and make me suffer. But Karma will be always there for me.

I realize something more important is at hand. I glare at Karma. "You can leave now." I push his chest away from me but he doesn't budge.

Karma chuckles at my futile attempt. "I decided to sleep here for the night." He hugs me tighter and rests his chin above my head. My furiously crimson face touches the nape of his neck. "Wow, this is comfy."

"Karma!"

He giggles. My head moves with rise and fall of his chest. "Good night Akari-chan."

"Get off!"

"Good night!"

I huff. "Possessive much."

Chuckling, he wiggles his body for his face to reach my eye-level. "Yes, I am the possessive redhead. And I have already marked you as mine with that kiss."

I refuse to look at him as it would only deteriorate the blushing. "That… that's not a kiss. That's a peck."

Karma raises his eyebrow, flabbergasted. "I seriously did not expect that you would complain. Oh well…" he moves his lips closer to mine. "So you want a kiss now like what Bitch-sensei taught?"

"Ye—Noooooo!" I clamp my traitorous mouth. Here commences my internal dilemma.

The corner of his mouth curves up with curiosity. "Yes or no?"

"No—Yes!"

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I bury my face into my palms.

_Maybe I really want a kiss. _

_No you can't, Akari! You'll end up confessing to him! Boys supposed to make the move, not girls! _

_But I want to experiment it with Karma._

_Oh what the heck am I thinking?! Why would I even want to experiment? Curse my curiosity and Karma's alluring peck!_

Karma must be watching the emotions playing across my face too obviously because he tries to stifle laughter. Dilemmas are what I need least as they serve as top 2 of Karma's self-entertainment list, with wasabi-feeding as first. "Oh well here goes!" His lips station just before mine. Another subtle movement and they will connect.

"KARMA!" I shout. The blushing makes me giddy. I really have to think of countermeasures to make myself immune to his teases.

He laughs. "Just kidding. Still waiting for your confession." His arms wrap me tighter as he pulls me closer. His heart thunders and slowly calms down. My heart resonates with it. "Good night."

Unwillingly, I mutter as I rest my forehead against the nape of his neck. "Night. I hate you."

"I love you too, Akari."

* * *

**Day 6**

My eyes jolt open when light pierces through my thin eyelids. The first image I perceive is the angelic face of a demon, sleeping peacefully, his crown of flames a mess. His breathing is even as he inhales and exhales steadily. Gently I trace my fingers over his strong jaw, feeling the smoothness of his flawless skin. My fingers tiptoe around his lips where I can feel pointy stubbles protruding. I want to caress his face with my palm but fear it would wake him. I like sleeping Karma because I can watch him as long as I want without him teasing. I have never seen this look before. He looks cute and vulnerable. I am tempted to kiss him.

Karma's eyes begin to move under his eyelids. I want to rise from the bed then I realize his arms latch around my waist.

This is such a compromising position it makes me blush.

Slowly he opens his eyelids to show the world the beauty of his mercuric golden eyes. _Ok… maybe it's just me and not the world. _

As a sharp perceptive devil his eyes scan the area around him before noticing me. When our eyes lock on, his first reaction isn't teasing but blushing shades of red. He is still unexpectedly shy like the time where we fell asleep on the 40th floor of the building with his hand held mine.

But Karma switches from shy mode to teasing mode in mere seconds. I begin to miss his scant blushing moments.

"Mornin' Akari-chan. You look beautiful." He grins mischievously.

"Get off," is my stern reply. "You had enough of hugging me last night."

He cocks his eyebrow. "Not quite."

"OFF KARMA!"

Laughing, he complies.

* * *

"Why are we here?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow.

Karma pushes the shopping cart and stops next to me. "Because I need to replenish food supply to feed you."

I sigh. "There's another supermarket near your house. Why did we have to take the train for this one instead? That one is nearer and has everything you need."

Karma checks the cereal on the aisle. "I'd like a change of view."

_Suspicious._ He's hiding something for sure.

I walk to another aisle. I pick up some biscuits and snacks according to the shopping list. I strike out the chosen items and go for the next.

"Akari, you want fruits for dessert?" Karma calls as he examines the peaches neatly arranged at a corner. Stacked perfectly thanks to meticulous workers, Karma takes no time to dismantle the pyramid of peaches as he picks for perfect ones. He lifts one up in the air for me and smiles immediately when he sees the glitter of joy in my eyes.

Peaches! They'd taste so good! I will be drooling anytime soon so I should divert my attention from them.

I pick up more snacks because Karma has a penchant for nuts, crackers and chips. He finished them in one go when he was studying. He'd prefer crunchy peanuts and US made potato chips. His habit wore off on me a day after staying at his house because the snacks really tasted good. He surely has a good taste in food.

"Oranges?" He calls again and I nod.

I step into another aisle filled with noodles. Karma plans to cook me creamy carbonara seafood pasta for dinner tonight. I can barely wait. I choose a box of fusilli and a jar of white cheesy cream. But the jar of red-licious tomato sauce tempts me. I wonder if Karma can do both sauces at once.

"Hmm… where's the baking ingredients aisle?" says a gentle voice near me.

I heard that voice before. I look up and see the familiar short raven hair I'd seen in my class. Okano Hinata has a short statute which is easily recognizable especially with her tomboyish hair.

"Hinata?" I call. She stiffens as if she is a busted thief.

"A-Akari?" Looking surprised, she squeaks.

I blink. "You seem startled."

"Umm… well, I didn't expect to see you here…" Hinata blurts. Sheepishly she avoids eye contact and hides her basket behind her.

I cock an eyebrow. "You look suspicious."

"S-suspicious? No!" She denies furiously. "It's not like I'm buying stuff to bake something for Mae—" Then she clamps her mouth shut.

I stifle laughter. "You're baking something for Maehara? Why be so furtive about it?"

Red dyes her pretty face. "Am not! I didn't mention Maehara! I meant _my mom_!"

Maehara and 'my mom' don't even sound the same. I sigh and stare, forcing her to give up her futile attempts. She lowers her head in defeat. "Fine… It's for Maehara." I stare to press her on. Outraged, she huffs. "That stupid Maehara! He said he wanted to try some fruit cupcakes and asked me to make some for him! How dare him! He can just make some on his own!" I continue my staring. "He non-stop nagging me and I have no choice but to do it for him. He has so many girlfriends so why can't he ask them to do it? Why me?!"

I point at her basket filled with oranges, apples and grapes. "You still did it," I point out flatly.

Defeated, she pouts. "I… I didn't make it for him on purpose. I was just thinking of eating fruit cupcakes as well. Since he asked for it I might as well make some for him too."

I bob my head. "Uh-huh…"

"I-it's not like I care for him or something!" She denies again.

_Maehara that twerp. If you disappoint Hinata you'll face my wrath. _I look at her, who fiddles with her fingers nervously. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with a matching white skirt. I smile at how pretty she looks and how cute she is to bake for Maehara.

_Hmm… maybe I should do the same for Karma? _

"You're here alone?" Hinata asks.

I shake my head. "I'm here with Kar—" I turn around but realize Karma has disappeared.

"Karma?" Hinata gasps. "Are you dating?"

I slap my forehead. "No. Don't try to change the subject." Hinata clicks her tongue at her failure. "Where is that idiot? He was here minutes ago."

"Maybe he went off to other aisles?"

I read the long shopping list in my hand. There is nothing left to buy. I have specifically picked up everything on the list. Karma's only job is to pick up food for dessert. Can't he accomplish such a simple job?

"Karma that idiot… did he just ditched me?" I mutter under my breath. Hinata suggests I track him down with Ritsu and I do. Ritsu is fast and efficient in stalking people. The map on my phone shows the area from here within a 10km radius. A green dot blinks steadily north from my position. Karma has left the mall and left me behind.

_You are so dead when I find you. _

"So you're going to look for him?" Hinata asks as she continues to check the aisle for suitable flour.

I shrug. "Hmph! Not going to since he ditched me. He'll come back." _I think_. "Anyway, you live here?"

Hinata focuses on checking the labels of the flour she chose. "Yeah. There are plenty of students from our school living here as well. It's such a popular area. But mostly I still hate seeing the main campus students. Especially Asano. I was quite shocked to actually see him strolling in here with the Principal. Though they looked less interactive."

Asano.

Hell no Karma. You did not just do what I told you not to.

* * *

**Karma**

It's simple for Ritsu to hack into Asano's phone and track down where he lives. And Karma does it right under Akari's nose. When she is occupied by Hinata's coincidental appearance in the supermarket, it's his chance.

Akari should have been dubious about his reason of 'a change of view' to come to this supermarket far from his house. It takes a 10 minutes ride of the train but thankfully Akari doesn't pry too much. She is too distracted by the food around her—example, peaches.

Even if he made the promise to Akari, there is no way he will let that prick slip off. Karma vows vengeance upon Asano, as his name suggested, he will make sure karma descends on the strawberry blond for what he did.

He made Akari cry. _My Akari._ Karma will not let him go that easily.

Akari would be pissed when she finds out Karma ditched her. She would be even more outraged when she finds out he broke the promise. But Karma has it planned perfectly. As long as he comes back with a good reason—without her finding out his motive—Akari would forgive him. Well, he hoped.

Asano's house isn't a mansion Karma expected, considering his father is a rich tyrant who built the entire school. It is a simple bungalow, twice the size of his house but nonetheless looks plain and simple on the outside. It has a tiny garden teeming with colourful flowers outside to balance out the dull theme of the house's exterior. The flowers are so beautiful it hardly matches the cruelty exhibited by the principal and the cold arrogance of his son. Karma imagines Asano being a studious gardener, tending to the flowers with zeal, completely opposite of his character and discards that image because it disgusts him.

The steel frame of the gate shines under the hot sun. With his skills, Karma can easily climb over and sneak into the house. There are no security cameras around. It would be under challenging to 'assassinate' the prick in such conditions but he couldn't ask for more.

Karma tentatively kicks the steel gate and it sways ever so slightly. Confident it will withhold his weight, his foot steps onto the lower grill of the frame and lifts himself up. If he doesn't want to be noticed, he has to be quick. As soon as he steps onto the next grill, he hears the most spiteful voice coming from the garden. How much Karma wants to mute that voice forever.

"These plants aren't growing well. Shit," says Asano and he clicks his tongue. "I wasn't careful in watering. What is wrong with me lately?"

_Oh wonderful. Here you are, you little prick. Just right where I wanted you to. _

Karma adeptly climbs over the gate and lands onto the ground with a quiet thud. Asano's head jerks up and spins, eyes widened with astonishment at Karma's sudden appearance. He stands with pride, undaunted by how he got into the compound and pats off the soil from his clothes nonchalantly.

"Akabane. I wouldn't ask how you got in here. But I assume you're here because of _Akari_?" Asano asks, looking down at the ginger with contempt.

Irked, Karma spits. "_Do not_ call her name like it's something normal to you."

Asano snickers. Karma assumes Asano has expected him to show up anytime and seeing how angered he is ensures victory for Asano. "Please. I'll call her whatever I want."

Karma's mouth twitches. He hisses. "Akari is _mine_. You have no rights to neither call her nor touch her in any other way."

Asano gives out a hearty chuckle. "I see you are outraged that I kissed her. You're absolutely predictable in a way."

_Calm down, idiot. You are giving him the satisfaction. Your rage could be your downfall. _"I bet you didn't predict I would show up and _assassinate_ you in your own little garden."

"Assassinate?" Asano questions. "That's a funny word you use."

_It would be funnier if I beat the crap out of you. _"Cut the crap and let me kick your ass."

"Because I made her cry?" Asano smirks. "I'd expect she would be overjoyed to have me kissing her. Alas, she didn't. I intended to seduce her and break you two apart but it failed. Apparently she holds you in high regards. I mean, girls are too vulnerable in love. If boys are merciful enough to give them a smidgen of affection they would go heads over heels for them. I admit it is my failure to be unable to perform such a feat on dear Akari. She looks so adorable when I pin her to the wall."

Karma cannot hold back anymore. He is speaking of his Akari like she's a plaything. His fists balled with anger. "Shut. Up. I'll rip your head off."

As if Asano has won this showdown, he snickers victoriously with his innocent-looking face. On the battle of words, it is evident that Asano has the upper hand with his calmness. "Do you want me to divulge my plans? I wanted to seduce her. I wanted to make her my slave, collared by her affection for me, kneeling on the ground, begging for me to give her more love. That kiss was the first move. I hardly expected her affection for you was that strong enough to withstand my onslaught."

How could Asano, being so perfect from the outside, be so twisted from within? Karma is a renowned devil, but Asano is a devil hidden under countless masks, luring his prey into his trap without vigilance and snaps them hold like a Venus-Flytrap. "You're speaking like love is nothing but a tool for you."

He laughs. "Yes it is."

The ginger is absolutely disgusted, but nonetheless pities him. Asano's father, famous for his cruelty and dominance, lacks compassion towards his students as an educator should. His own son is not an exception. He imagines Asano's childhood, lacking of love as his father would use dominance to carve the boy into another replica of the principal, filled of tyrannical traits. If only Asano has the conscience not to follow his father's footsteps. Then he could be a free man, freed of his father's shackles, to live the life of a normal person, to interact with friends without the thought of dominating them, but has kindness and compassion.

Karma wonders how blessed he is, to have his parents love him despite their constant absence. To have fallen into 3E and meet a crazy octopus teacher and his friends. To have fall for the airheaded brunette.

"Love means nothing to me. It is a tool for domination," Asano continues relentlessly. "Love is what tyrants give to people so that they will continue to follow them. Love is trivial. It doesn't live long. Only domination will. I'll give love to people so that they will follow me obediently."

"You're sick," Karma comments.

"These are the ideals my father carved into me since I was young. You want someone to blame, blame him. He taught me all this. So I'll return him the favour."

"To reign over him as repay?"

"Of course," replies Asano. "That's what he wanted anyway. Cast love away as the sacrifice in the road of domination. I don't need love. Ever. Love makes people weak. It is such a fragile little thing that means nothing."

Laughter echoes in the garden. But it isn't from Karma. Nor it is from Asano.

Karma barely recognizes that laughter. It is less of joy but full of mocking. Asano's eyes widen at the sight behind Karma and he spins to watch as the steel gate rudely kicked open. It stands no chance against a raging beast.

Okumura Akari strides in as the gate creaks in pain. She drops the groceries to the ground on the way and approaches the two. Karma stiffens. He does not expect her to show up, let only intrude the compound openly. She walks past him without even looking at him. But the redhead glimpses the emotion on her face. It is a cold fury of disappointment. He couldn't comprehend if it is anger. But it looks more like sympathy.

_Oh no she will kill me after this I am so sure about it. _Anxiety gnaws him from within.

Akari stops before Asano, staring at him. Asano, dumbfounded, words stuck at his throat. Then, a red hot slap across his pretty face.

It would be so easy to assume that she slapped him out of revenge. But from her eyes vengeance is nonexistent except a cold anger of sympathy.

"So you're saying you don't have love in your life?" Akari asks the boy who is stunned from the slap. "So you mean you don't love your parents even though they brought you to this world out of love?"

Asano doesn't reply. He freezes.

"I expected you to be less of an idiot to even comprehend such a simple matter. I don't expect you to love everything around you. But at least, what kind of a human are you to say that love is nothing? If you despise love, why don't you be a machine instead? Why become a human? You're becoming too low, Asano, to even use love as a tool. I see you as a worthy opponent but now I don't anymore. People have the right to choose their own path. Even you. Don't let your father's shackles bind you. You can live your own life! So why let him dominate you to live a life he planned for you? You are such an idiot!"

She grabs his collar. "You decide your own life, damn it! I thought you'd be better than following his footsteps! I thought you're smart enough to realize how corrupted his ideals are! I thought having such a smart brain means you'll understand how much love means to people! Love is not a tool! It's not weak! It's never fragile! IT'S WHAT MAKES PEOPLE STRONGER! If you think you don't need love, go bury yourself in the dirt. You don't deserve to live as a human. Without love, I'd be a soulless corpse. I would have never known how much my class means to me!"

"I hate you, Asano. I really do. But I can't bear to see you fall so deeply into hell. So I'll extend my hand to you. Whether you decide to grab it, it's up to you. After all, it will decide how much humanity you still have left in that empty shell of yours." After that, Akari leaves him without even looking back. She walks past Karma as if he is invisible, picks up the groceries and walks away.

That was unexpected.

_She ignored me. Meaning: she is damn pissed._

Karma wants to continue his plan in beating up Asano, but he looks sullen and crestfallen. Akari has struck him as his core. It wasn't the sort of revenge Karma hoped for, and he loved to pay Asano back physically but Akari is his top priority.

Without looking back Karma sets his feet into motion as he chases the brunette.

* * *

**Akari**

Karma doesn't bother to hide his footsteps as he chases up to me. I heard him from afar. I refuse to look at him.

"Akari," he calls gently.

"Shut up," I growl.

But he presses on. "I'm sorry. I broke the promise."

I stop in my tracks. "I don't care anymore."

He visibly stiffens. "Akari—"

"Why wouldn't you listen?!" I shout, frustrated. "First you ditched me, and then you broke the promise! You are such an idiot! What's going to happen to the class if you got expelled?! Haven't you considered that? I thought you would put killing Korosensei as the priority but no! Your feelings got the better of you! I didn't even ask for revenge but hell, you still did it anyway!"

He remains silent.

"Thank god I got there quick to prevent anything worse happen! Asano irks me, but you made me even angrier!"

"I'm sorry," he mutters as he lowers his head.

I am so frustrated I want to punch something. "Do that one more time, just one more, I'll ignore you forever!" Somehow, tears cascade down my face. "I was so worried. I thought you might be expelled. I thought… I…"

I don't want him to notice the tears on my face thus I continue walking ahead. Karma follows behind like a sad puppy, sulking. We remain silent throughout the walk back to the train station. Then I realize the groceries with me wouldn't be enough for dinner because the rest is supposed to be with Karma but he isn't holding any bags right now. My stomach, growls selfishly when I am not in the mood for anything.

"Let's eat," Karma suddenly speaks up. He tugs my shirt. "My treat." Unwillingly I nod. We head to the nearest restaurant which is a sushi restaurant. From its atmosphere it would be expensive. I retreat but Karma grabs my hand and moves forward. He looks at me apologetically. "I said my treat. I know you like sushi. We'll eat here." We enter the restaurant and sit before the sushi bar where the chef is preparing sashimi for another couple sitting a few chairs from us. Karma lets the chef to decide our meal.

I still refuse to look at him. Karma pokes my arm and I shift my head where I can't see him. He continues poking till I am annoyed. I glare at him. He pouts and attacks me with puppy-eyes. He looks too cute I find it hilarious. I stifle my laughter and continue glaring at him, unyielding.

"What's gonna make you forgive me?" he asks.

"If you finish a whole plate of wasabi," I blurt, pointing to the stack of plates on the kitchen counter. They are the size of my palms combined. "Not like you'll do it any—"

"Mr Chef, can you give me a plate of wasabi? Like she requested?" Karma speaks to the busy chef, who cocked his eyebrow with amusement as he overheard our conversation. I peer at Karma who is actually serious about this. My mouth opens to stop him but words don't come out because I want to see him do it. Take it as karma for him.

The chef empties two tubes of wasabi to fill the plate. But Karma shakes his head. "Not enough. I want a mountain of it."

"You what?!" I gasp. "Are you kidding?!" I gape at the plate where it is at least 2 inches thick of wasabi.

Karma blinks. "I'm not. I'll eat a mountain of wasabi as long as you forgive me."

I slap my forehead. It sounds ridiculous but sweet warmth fills my chest. His will is unwavering. He means it. To him, he rather suffers wasabi than letting me leave him because it would be too painful. My heart is crushed. My will wobbles over a tall precipice.

The chef presents the mountain of wasabi on a plate. He turns to me. "You really have to forgive your boyfriend for this."

_First of all, he is not my boyfriend—yet. _

_Second, I…_

Karma stares blankly at the wasabi, horror finally sinks in as his face turns plain white. I wonder if tasting so much wasabi would stop him from pranking people with it but I doubt it. He takes a spoonful of the green wasabi which its terrifying torment looms over him. Valiantly he eats it and his face twists in pain. Then he takes the whole plate and forcefully sweeps half of the wasabi down his throat in one go. Immediately he clamps his full mouth shut, smoke billows from his nose and ears. Tears brim in his eyes as he thumps his chest. He coughs and chokes, his stomach threatening to throw up but he forces the contents down his throat. One of his hands cradles his neck while his other thumps the counter where with every thump vibrations raise the hairs on my arms.

Tears pool in my eyes. I want to cry.

…_I already forgave him because I love him too much._

It takes Karma moments to swallow the scorching hell in his mouth. He reaches for the rest but I snatch the plate from him. Then I pour the rest—which is half a plate—down my throat. Karma tries to snatch it back but it is already in my mouth, doing what wasabi does best—spicy choking torture. The same reaction happened to Karma happens on me: I choke and cough and thump my chest and the table. My mouth is about to explode.

Karma continues to gape, unable to react. When I succeed swallowing I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I think she forgave you, kid," the chef comments as he pats Karma's shoulder. He returns to his job.

"I believe in second chances, not third chances," I say to Karma while recuperating from the wasabi hell, quoting from a show I am recently obsessed. "Please please please please please please PLEASE don't do something stupid again and make me worry. _Please_."

"There won't be a next time, I promise," Karma replies. "I will keep my promise and hold back. But I won't if you cried."

"Kar—"

"I don't care, Akari. No one makes you cry. _No one_. Whoever does it—Asano that prick or even the principal, I'll ensure their doom. That, is a promise, I can never keep. I won't stand by and watch you cry and do nothing about it. You know damn well I won't. No one," he repeats. "…can make my Akari cry. If it's me to blame I will punish my own self."

Taken aback by his speech, I utter. "Idiot."

"You're my idiot, I'm yours. Same thing."

I pout. "Am not."

He smirks. "If we weren't in public I'll continue my _measures_ on you to make you admit."

"Shameless idiot." I blush. He chuckles. Fiddling with my fingers, I steel myself. "I'm sorry too. None of this would have happened if I listened to you in the first place. If I wasn't self-complacent to think that I can win against Asano the second time I—"

Karma pats my head and cuts me off. "Lesson learnt. I understand. So we're even because we're both stubborn idiots."

The chef serves us a plate of thick slabs of fish. We start eating with my face still fuming red. I enjoy the thick juicy salmon sashimi as it melts in my mouth. It is so damn good.

Food is love food is life. If Karma can make such good dishes I'd stay by him forever.

"Judging from your look you seemed to enjoy it," Karma comments as he picks another piece of sashimi. "So good food is your weakness."

I nod. "As long as there's good food, I'll be there."

"I never knew good food would be such a temptation. So you'll like, I don't know, make _random_ people your _husband _as long as they can cook well? Hmm… looks like I have to keep out for any good cooks out there so that they don't try to lure you with food."

I blurt unconsciously. "_You're _not some random person."

The chef chuckles as he continues to overhear—or eavesdrop?—the conversation. "She just confessed to you, kid. You're in luck."

I sheepishly glance at Karma, whose face is in shades of red. He suddenly develops an interest at his food and tries to grab hold of a piece of fish but it slips out from his chopsticks. He tries again and accidentally tips over the tiny jar of shoyu. He fumbles for tissue to clean up the mess. Such a cute klutz.

I giggle. Despite being a smart ass, Karma's brain turns sluggish whenever I indirectly confessed to him. _This is going to be so much fun. _He can do all his teases, but I have indirect confessions as retaliation.

* * *

**Day 7**

My eyes bolt open when I hear voices coming from downstairs. I thought I was dreaming so I reenter my dreams because foreign yet somehow familiar warmth lures me back into its embrace. It's sweet, irresistible…

…and smells like Karma.

I snap my eyes open and an image of red comes into my mind. Strands of his red hair tickle my nose and I sneeze. Karma, with his head rested next to my neck, tightens his vice-like grip over my waist. The intimacy makes me blush ever so furiously.

_When did we sleep like this?!_ I internally scream.

I scan the area. We're in his room. On his bed. In a very compromising position.

I want to kick him off. But Karma is soundly asleep with his angelic face. The intimacy is awkward but nonetheless tempting. I want to be close to him yet it is inappropriate. Curse my dilemma. I try to recall what happened last night. Probably we were both exhausted and fell asleep the moment we got home. But why am I on _his _bed? I guess Karma dragged me along?

I bury my face into his burning crown. He smells good, a sweet natural scent of his. I kiss his head gently as I cradle his head in my arms like a baby. I wish we can stay like this forever as long as no one finds out.

"Karma-kun, we're home!"

I hear voices again. I must be daydreaming. There's no one home except me and Kar—

"Karma-kun, are you awake yet?"

The voice becomes louder as they echo in the hallway outside.

"Karma!"

Hell no. No way.

As reality hits me in waves, I realize those voices are real and not figments of my imagination. I remind myself again that I am in a compromising position with Karma.

And whoever those voices belong to, can only be the real owners of this house—Karma's parents. They can burst through the door anytime and find their sweet son hugging a girl on bed, countless obscene possibilities race through their heads.

Worst situation ever would be the first time you meet your future boyfriend's parents with him hugging you on a bed and leave a very bad first impression.

I violently shake Karma awake. He blinks and rubs his eyes, sluggishly looks at me. "Mornin' Akari."

"Your parents are back!" I almost shriek.

"Oh" is his monosyllabic reply as he yawns.

"What are we going to do?" I fluster.

He sits up and scratches his head. "I'll just introduce you to them."

"As what?! I'm in your room, on your bed for god's sake!" I look down at my unruly clothes and quickly tidy them.

"As my girlfriend, duh. Probably they'd be thinking of having grandchildren later."

"Karma!" I hiss.

"Karma-kun, get up already!" A raspy voice rings from the door, followed by a series of knocks.

My panic deteriorates. Beads of sweat roll down my neck. "S-should I hide in the closet?!"

Karma sighs. He reaches out for the doorknob but I stop him. I mouth, "what are you doing?" He shrugs. I scream soundlessly in horror. He rolls his eyes and pats my head. The moment the door opens I scurry behind him, hoping he can cover me. I sneak a peek and see a tall man with piercing gold eyes, a mirror image of Karma in his forties, with the exception of black hair. He lights up a bright smile and messes Karma's already messy hair.

"Karma-kun! Rise and shine! We're back!" says the man. Unbefitting to be Karma's father, since Karma is a demon and his father looks like an angel, he flashes a toothy grin.

"Hey dad. I thought you guys are due tomorrow," Karma mutters. He hasn't got rid of his drowsiness.

A woman in her forties pops up behind the man. She looks beautiful with her glowing snow white skin and long flaming red hair. She gives a motherly and sweet smile. "Karma, it's been so long." She squeezes her dear son. I nearly squeak when she almost sees me.

"Hi mom. How's Korea?" Karma yawns.

"Fine. We bought so many stuff home!" His mom explodes with joy.

I pray that they never notice me.

"Hey Karma-kun…" the man says. "I noticed extra shoes at the entrance. Nagisa-kun came?"

Oh heavens! I jinxed myself!

Karma stifles laughter. Judging from how prankish Karma is and how much he wants to make sure everyone knows I'm his, especially his parents, I need to be 'sacrificed'. My father in heaven, please protect me from this!

Karma's hand stretches to me and grabs my arm, lifting me to stand. Then he pulls me next to him, his arm drapes over my shoulders. "She's not Nagisa-kun. She's Akari-chan, my future girlfriend."

White spots in my vision. The world spins around me. My legs wobble as panic takes over. I can die now. Thank you Karma, for murdering me.

Total silence. His parents gape, unable to hide the look of astonishment on their faces. I stare back, unable to croak a word. Karma smirks.

"Akari-chan?" the beautiful woman breaks the silence. "Umm… nice meeting you."

The man, somehow panicking, pulls his son close to him and speaks in hushed whispers. "Karma-kun, you have a girlfriend and I don't know about it? Don't tell me she's—"

"Yeah, she slept on my bed with me."

_For once, Karma, for once, can't you stop being honest?! _

The adults have their eyes widen. Their faces ashen as the same panic attack I had hits them.

"Relaaaax," Karma yawns. "We didn't do anything we aren't supposed to."

The man sighs in relief. The woman rubs her temples. "Karma, seriously," she chides. "We have a guest. Behave." She smiles at me warmly. It is an assuring smile that eases my nerves. I see Karma's smile in it. "Hello, Akari-chan."

"Umm… hi, Mr and Mrs Akabane…" I squeak. I lost my voice from the panic.

"But…" Karma continues. "We kinda stayed with each other for the whole we—"

I clamp his mouth before he can divulge too much information. It seems rude when his parents are around but really, Karma has to shut up. "I'm so sorry to intrude your house so suddenly. I'll leave right away!"

"Oh no!" Mrs Akabane waves her hands in dismissal. "You mustn't. Karma hasn't really brought friends home, except Nagisa-kun. Would you like to stay with us for breakfast?"

"Ahh… young love… Way a go to score, Karma-kun, you hit the jackpot," Mr Akabane nudges his son. My face turns beet red.

"Kira!" Mrs Akabane reprimands. He grins while rubbing his head sheepishly. She smiles at me again. "Come, let's have some breakfast after you clean up."

* * *

Because of the panic, I didn't have a chance to scrutinize Karma's parents. Both of them look beautiful with their distinctive features—the red hair and the golden eyes. Their good traits are imprinted in their son's genes. If only Karma behaves better, he would be as ikemen as Isogai is.

Mrs Akabane lights up a smile as she initiates the conversation. Karma and his father are in another corner, chatting about something while sneaking glances at us. "Akari-chan, has Karma been nice to you? You can tell me. I know he's a little demon at school."

I am so grateful his parents actually realize their son is a real devil.

"SCORE!"Mr Akabane shouts gleefully. He smirks at me while Karma blushes and I realize they are talking about me.

"Well… he's… pretty good. The girls in our class acknowledge him as the most handsome guy in class. Too bad he's devillish."

She claps her hand. "So… you think he can be your boyfriend?"

I choke. "W-what?!"

"Score again!" I hear Mr Akabane shouts but shuts up when his wife glares at him.

Her motherly brown eyes glow. She giggles. "I see Karma treasures you a lot. He's a troublemaker in school so he barely had friends. The only one I know of is Nagisa-kun. Even so, he seldom brings him home. Karma's like a loner. People avoid him because they didn't want trouble. But he actually brought you home, and you're a girl. I believe he's very fond of you." She glances at Karma. "I don't want to pressure you but… I hope you feel the same about him. He's pretty shy about love. I'd never expect him to harbour feelings for a girl as pretty as you. He's blessed."

I blush at the comment. "I wouldn't say I'd be good enough for him…"

"Of course you are. A mother's instincts tell me you like him a lot too. You two would be such a perfect couple."

My blush worsens.

"Did he confess?"

I shake my head.

"That rude son. Boys should be the one confessing. Don't budge an inch, okay?"

I blink. His mother is on my side?

"How dare Karma to make you confess instead. No worries. Girls are on girls' side. Boys are so ridiculous."

I bet she speaks from experience.

"He maybe a clumsy devil but he has a good heart. I really hope you can stay with him. He rarely speaks of girls. But for him to bring you home is such a bold move. He must really care for you. So, don't let him go okay, sweetheart?"

"I won't. Ever."

She smiles gratefully. "But if he bullies you, don't hesitate to complain. You… you can treat us like family. If you want, you can treat as your mother. Though, it wouldn't be as good as your real mother but…" she trails off. There's something glinting in her eyes I couldn't comprehend. Something similar to sympathy but closer to adoration.

_Akari-chan._

My mother's voice I yearn so much resonates. Mrs Akabane's motherly figure reminds me of her. They look so similar: both caring mothers who love their children more than anything else in the world.

With tears in my eyes, I nod. "Yes, Mrs Akabane."

Smiling, she hugs me. "It's so good to finally know you, Akari-chan. My son is blessed to have known you."

I smile back. "I'm glad I know him too."

* * *

**Asano**

The slap hurts. Her words sting.

_Why?_ He asks himself. Why do her words sting so badly? Is it because they are the truth?

Asano stays dumbfounded. He stares at the gate, where Akabane and the girl have disappeared.

Why is he hesitating? Why didn't he retort?

_Because they are the truth._

His father has created him—a monster, lust for domination, devoid of love.

"_Love is not a tool! It's not weak! It's never fragile! IT'S WHAT MAKES PEOPLE STRONGER!"_

For a girl to teach him love, Asano must really be some total idiot as she predicted.

"I don't need love," Asano mutters to himself. "I don't care what she said." He walks back to his house.

"_If you think you don't need love, go bury yourself in the dirt._ _You don't deserve to live as a human. "_

He stops dead in his tracks.

"_But I can't bear to see you fall so deeply into hell. So I'll extend my hand to you. Whether you decide to grab it, it's up to you. After all, it will decide how much humanity you still have left in that empty shell of yours."_

Her words are invisible daggers, stabbing him, pain coursing through his veins.

"_I hate you, Asano."_

That did it. His legs give away as he collapses to the stone-cold ground.

The ghost of her tender lips haunts him. The moments he smashed his lips on to hers, he realized how tender they were. They were damp, warm and alluringly sweet. _Why? _How could a pair of lips had him spellbound? How could they mesmerize him to the point where all he sees in his dreams was her? He couldn't get her off his mind. He was nothing but a walking corpse, doing things absentmindedly as he could only think about her.

Asano isn't dumb enough to realize what is this weird phenomenon happening to him.

It's what the lowlife humans call love.

He, falling in love for some erratic girl? Nonsense. Absolutely nonsense. There is no way he would fall for her.

Love is a tool. Love means nothing! Domination is the only air he breathes in. He'd die to be in love with a peasant girl.

"_You're becoming too low, Asano, to even use love as a tool."_

"_Don't let your father's shackles bind you. You can live your own life!"_

"_I hate you, Asano."_

That last sentence, repeats itself like a broken tape, haunts him. Her voices overlap as they echo. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"No…" Asano mutters. "Don't… Don't hate me. It's not my fault. I… I don't know about… love. I… didn't mean to hurt you. I…"

"_I hate you."_

When he thought he triumphed over her with that kiss, an utter defeat of humiliation bestowed upon her, she muttered those three words—_I hate you_. Like a curse, they haunt him. They made him realize, no matter how complacent he was, he was the one defeated. Like spears. Like daggers. Pierced him agonizingly. He couldn't breathe. But to hear them once more, he senses the hatred, the loathing she felt towards him. Now he is suffocating.

"I don't know anymore… I…" He buries his face in his palms as he remembers his mother. Her motherly figure. Her beautiful smile. Her warm hug. Her love for him—her lovely son.

His father loved him too, once. Not too long ago. Only years ago. Before he changed. Before he turned into that monster of domination. And his change carved what becomes of Asano today, robbing him of the remains of love within him.

Tears are unrelenting as they stream down his face. It is unbelievable. How painful those words are to make him cry. The pain. The sadness. The sorrow.

"Don't hate me, please…" Asano begs.

_Teach me… teach me what love really means, Akari._

* * *

**So the Asano part is…. Weird?**

**QUESTION 1: Asano didn't get a kicking from Karma but a good ol' chiding from Akari. Is that good enough for the ending? Hmm….Should the chapter be where Asano got his butt kicked damn good? **

**QUESTION 2: do I need to improve on my vocab and sentence phrasing? Are my descriptions too childish because they lack depth and they need to mature? PLS ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS (I am desperate to know) **

**Currently I am self-degrading at my writing style because I have been reading articles online about Game of Thrones season 5 (and yeah, the quote Akari quoted is from this TV show and it is so AWESOME). I noticed how nice the articles are written, full of depth and insight and then I compared mine with theirs, which is rather insignificant. So I need some good advice from my dearly beloved readers because I know you guys are probably better in English than me. (English is not my mother tongue.) **

**Please give advice if possible. Thanks.**

**This is the longest chapter yet. Sorry for the previous delay because it was such a hectic week with work and I got sick. And err… 12 June was my birthday so I took a rest that day XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are love.**

**Reviews:**

**PhoenixFireBlade: I get your point. Swifties high-five! **

**Miminh: Nope. Not a French. I'm Chinese.**

**Ichigo0-0Rose: Newcomer! Nice knowing ya'**

**SilverSapphire34523: As sadistic as Karma I see~~ *chuckles evilly**

**Jewel of the Dark: Thanks for reading!**

**SmoothieLifu: Thank you for loving long chapters!**

**ShiroiRino08: Bye! I'll be waiting for your return!**

**I12Bfree: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks! **

**Animeandmangafangirl: Thank you!**

**General 07: Falling in love with Akari? Look out for a certain possessive redhead!**

**Akai Sora13: You're back! I've been waiting for your long reviews of non-stop fangirling! **

**Brie72201: Thank you for loving my story! *cries**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Akari**

Currently, Hinata, Rinka and Rio are in my apartment hanging out. The four of us is a weird unprecedented combo. In class, Hinata doesn't interact with girls too much. Rio sticks to me more than anyone else. Rinka, well, Rinka is usually the silent one. The rare phenomenon of them showing up at the same place is because I invited them. Hinata wanted to make fruit cupcakes for you-know-who and I am not an excellent baker. Karma would never fit in with girls' hang out so I invited the other two. At first, they were awkwardly silent and I had to be the icebreaker. But as the baking progresses, with a little mishap here and there, some flour tossed around, splotches of cream over our faces, we became much friendlier and closer with each other.

Girls can easily befriend each other because, well, we're girls.

"Do you want more cream or fruits as garnish, Hinatan?" Rinka asks. Yes, she nicknames Hinata as 'Hinatan'.

Rio drops a piece of peach into Hinata's mouth. It slides down her throat quickly. "Fruit." Rinka nods and her hands mechanically return to her garnishing job. Rio feeds me fruit next then the tsundere sniper.

"By the way," I ask as I guard the mixer. "Where's Megu?"

Rio greedily stuffs her mouth with more of the sweet peach slices but Hinata slaps her hand to stop her. "She's in Kyoto."

"I want to go travel too…" I groan.

"You're rich. You can go wherever you want," Rio replies as she cuts another peach.

"Noooo. I'm not going with my uncle." The last time we went to travel was to Osaka, where Uncle busied himself with finding blind dates for me. I can never show my face in Osaka again.

"Then what about…" she and Hinata exchange looks. Rinka blushes slightly. The three has learnt the way of telepathy among themselves. "…_Karma_?"

"What about him?" I say nonchalantly, trying to act as if Karma means nothing to me because I know where this is going.

Hinata giggles and Rio snickers evilly. "I have intel about you and Karma have advanced to the level where you're actually living with him at his house. And his parents approved of you." Rinka immediately blushes. "Megu isn't going to be pleased."

I fish out my phone and chide the virtual girl. "Ritsu!"

Ritsu averts her eyes. "Sorry, Akari-chan…" I sigh.

"Nothing happened between us," I declare. "NOTHING." But they stare at me, eyebrows cocked with disbelief.

The doorbell rings. I peek through the hole and see the familiar burning red hair. The girls huddle around me when I click my tongue. I open the door, not amused that Karma shows up coincidentally, but somehow glad to see him after a while. I admit, I miss him.

"Yo, Akari—what are you guys doing here?" Karma peers at the three girls. They grin mischievously—except Rinka who has glitter in her eyes—and giggle.

Rio, being the leader of the busybody trinity, smirks. "What are _you_ doing here?"

An intense stare down ensues. The two, notorious for their partnership in mischief, glares at each other, neither giving in. "Oh, Rio. I recall not having to tell you anything," Karma spits.

Rio laughs. "In case you haven't notice, Aka-chan belongs to _me_. You want her, you have to go through _me_ first."

"Is that so? I believe she enjoys my company instead of yours since I'm like her boyfriend."

"Don't be so full of yourself. You're not canon. But I'm her _canon _best friend."

I sigh with exasperation. Hinata nudges me and whispers. "Are… are they fighting over you?"

"Love triangle…" Rinka widens her eyes with intrigue.

When the arguing two are almost at each other necks, I pull Rio's hair to get her away from strangling Karma. She shrieks in pain then caresses her golden crown. "What do you want, Karma?" I ask.

"Duh, you." Karma replies nonchalantly. This earns tiny fan-girl shrieks from the other two girls.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Karma pokes his head into the apartment. "Nope. Don't care. You're coming with me."

"Possessive jerk," that is Rio. She glares at Karma. "You don't get to steal my time from Aka-cha—"

"I'll show you photos of any intimacy between us that might happen later," Karma suggests flatly.

"Deal," is Rio's quick response.

I slap my forehead. "RIO YOU PERVERT!" She spits her tongue. "NOTHING INTIMATE WILL HAPPEN, KARMA!" He snickers.

"Well then, I'll steal my princess now." Karma abruptly grabs my hand and drags me along. The three girls wave goodbye by the door; the blonde snickering evilly, Hinata nodding in agreement, Rinka blushing red.

I want to yank my hand free but it's nice to have his hand grabbing mine. It feels warm. We wait for the elevator. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"I need money. So we're going to fish delinquents," Karma replies. He wears a black shirt with floral pants, which is not intimidating to fish anything.

"Where's your parents?"

"They went off. India this time."

My gaze lingers on him. His parents left him alone once again and it pierces my heart. The thought of Karma being alone at home is horrifying in a way because people at his age need parents to stick around for guidance. But Karma doesn't need guidance. He's a prankish teenager outside but a matured adult at heart. By now, I realize his maturity, his insight, his intelligence, are nurtured from the long absence of his parents. He even has perfect cooking skills because food isn't prepared on the table when he comes home. They aren't there to protect or guide him. He has his own self to count on. He has to be independent. That makes me sad. He doesn't express much but I bet he misses them.

"Don't you miss them?" I tiptoe over the ticking bomb.

He shrugs. "Sometimes. I gotten used to it."

"So you have to take care of yourself? Cooking, chores, laundry?"

"Yeah… at least I don't want the house to be messy when they come home."

It's saddening that it hurts.

"Don't you… feel lonely?"

"Nah. I have video games. Plus loneliness is my companion at school anyway. So there's no need making a fuss about it."

Because of his insight, Karma sees things differently—in a more mature way. He got kicked into 3E because he helped his senior. He sees people equally despite the biased education system. He kicks bullies' ass. His violence earned him a notorious fame which makes people isolate him. He is a lone wolf. He doesn't bother befriend anyone who doesn't understand, except Nagisa. And he doesn't care if he has no friends. He enjoys being alone.

But no one can stand solitude forever. Not even Karma.

I'm glad that he dropped into 3E. Finally he has found friends.

The arrival of the elevator doesn't disrupt my train of thoughts. Karma steps into the elevator and I follow absentmindedly.

He nudges me. "Akari? You're being awfully sile—"

I cut him off as I embrace him, squeezing him tight. I don't know why but I feel the need of hugging him right now. My emotions take over as they overflow, trying to reach him, to tell him…

"I'm here for you. So you don't have to be lonely anymore."

Karma's heart races and stimulates mine to follow its pace. Then, they calm down to a harmonic resonance.

"I know…" Karma mutters and hugs me back.

* * *

Casually I stroll towards a pack of high school students smoking in an alley. There are 6 of them, faces pierced to increase their intimidation factor. Purposely I kick a nearby can to create some ruckus. The moment they turn their focus on me, I see lust glinting in their eyes.

"Yo, missy, lost aren't you?" says a blond, walking towards me. He towers over me with his height and his breath reeks. I yawn.

And kick the man in his shin.

He shrieks in pain, the highest pitch he has ever made. I spit my tongue at them and run off, of course, with them chasing me. The plan is to lure them to a corner where Karma will be waiting. When they think I am doomed, Karma will cut off their escape route and both of us will kick their asses coming from two sides.

I reach the end of an alley, stopping before the brick wall. The ruffians catch up to me, panting and breathing heavily. Running for that long has damaged their physical strength so it'll be easier to bring them down.

"You little brat!" shouts the blond I previously kicked. He reaches out to grab my shirt. That instant, I remember how Karma plays the defensive against Grip. Their heated battle is so quick and fast that when it replays in my mind it is like a video set on fast forward.

This ruffian doesn't even have 10% of that speed.

I deflect his outstretched hand and twist it 360 degrees. Veins on his arm threaten to pop. He shrieks in pain, kneeling to the ground and I mercilessly kick him in the chin. A sound of bone cracking and he falls.

His friend, a raven-haired with a larger build doesn't look pleased. There is astonishment in his eyes, but is quickly replaced by sheer rage. He rampages toward me, beefy hands try to grab me. I dodge like I am dancing to an inaudible tune. Even more pissed, he gives up on grabbing me and throws a punch. But that punch is stopped midair when a shout comes from behind.

Karma is already on the move, stepping hard on a man's chest as he lies on the ground.

"Yo, guys," says Karma as he sternly gazes.

The raven-haired bull huffs. "Another one?!"

One of the ruffians launches himself on Karma, gaining speed to plow him down. But Karma shifts upon the slightest contact, causing the man to fall due to momentum. Then Karma grabs him by the collar and flings him at his friends easily because he is a scrawny bamboo pole. His friends, obviously aren't saviours, dodge as soon as they see him coming. The flying trapeze comes in my direction and I punch him in the face. In slow motion I imagine his face would be quite hilarious.

Three down, three to go.

The raven-haired, largest of them all, lets out a battle cry as he charges at me instead because between me and Karma, I seem to be the easiest. But Karma grabs on to his collar and tugs back hard, decreasing his momentum. Even so, the man's momentum has skyrocketed to the point where Karma's feet shift along with it. The man hesitates against the sudden force pulling on his neck but it doesn't stop him.

At that flick of hesitation, the slightest chance, a scant moment, I headbutt the man—or bull—at his torso with all my might. I hear him cough. His feet lose contact from the ground with that thrust and he falls, me toppling together. But someone pulls me up before I fall. I realize that warmth anywhere as it touches my skin. Karma keeps his hand on my arm as he kicks the bull that springs back into action. At the same time, I let my unlatched left arm fly into the jaw of another ruffian sneaking up to Karma.

Quickly I stand back to back with the ginger; he faces the outraged bull while I crack my knuckles at the other two.

This sounds like an action-packed movie, where the main heroine and the hero face against their enemies, back-to-back, dauntless because they have each other. I imagine the two kiss passionately after their victory, and wonder if the same will happen to us. We fight side by side like we are dancing to a tune only we know, connected to each other by hearts.

_FOCUS AKARI, FOCUS!_

The bull charges. Karma pushes me out of the way and we split up. The bull ends up almost plowing down his friends but quickly returns his focus on us. I imagine his eyes bloodshot like a real bull. He charges forward once more, his focus on Karma. At split second I stretch my leg into his path and he trips, face down onto the ground. Hastily I jump onto his back with all my force and he chokes. The bull, conscious that he is able to topple me over easily with his weight, begins to rise. But Karma throws a huge bag of unidentified object onto his back right next to me and the man chokes once more, this time sounds like air has been forced out of his lungs. It seems to be some garbage lying around with extremely heavy contents.

Two more.

Being valiant is a trait I would not expected from them, as they launch themselves at Karma and me respectively. This time, they managed to grab some weapons when we didn't notice. The one heading for me has a brick. A very fragile brick. It breaks when my punch comes into contact—while I still remain standing on the fallen bull—and the wielder looks appalled. I spin my body and give him a powerful kick in his face. He stumbles into his partner, who ends up getting hit after Karma snatched his iron pipe. Both heads collide, Karma and I give them a final blow in their faces and they topple like trees against a hurricane.

The bull beneath me rumbles. He tries to stand and I admire his persistence, but it stands trivial against Karma's wasabi attack at his nostrils. Then the devil stuffs ghost peppers into his mouth and the man struggles with fire in his mouth. Seeing them unable to retaliate, Karma reaches out for the man's pocket and retrieves a wallet, thick with bills.

"Karma," I start. He turns to me while counting the money. "Don't tell me you're doing this for money…"

He nods to my surprise. "Yeah. I need them lately."

"You know there's a possibility they might call the police?"

He shrugs. I sigh.

At the corner of my sight I notice a tiny figure lingering by the entrance of the alley. I squint and the figure comes running towards us. It is a kid, barely old enough to be strolling around in such places alone. From his outfit, a nearby middle school uniform and his statute I guess he is just 13 or so. He has a scrawny body with a pale face. His eyes, glint with joy as he peers at Karma, who looms over him easily.

"Oh there you are," says Karma as he lifts a thick pile of bills from the wallet and thrusts it into the boy's hand. "Here's your money back."

"Thank you!" shouts the boy gleefully, his smile wide across his face.

I watch the scene unfold as I realize Karma didn't do it for the money. Maybe he really did but his main agenda is kindness. He picked on the gang of high school students not just for some fun but also to help out the boy.

He is such a kind and sweet devil.

"If these bullies try to bully you again, don't hesitate to call me." Karma's angelic smile contradicts his devilish trait.

The boy nods. He bows. "Thank you, nii-san!" He turns to me. "Thank you, nee-san!" Then he leaves.

Karma smirks at me, a sign that my doubts are wrong. I sigh. "Fine. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I was so_ hurt_ when you doubted me. I want something to heal my broken heart~"

I glare. "Go prank someone with wasabi."

He chuckles. He takes out the rest of the bills from the wallet and throws it back to the bullies. I stare at his indiscreet movement to hide the money. "What are you going to do with it?"

He spits his tongue. "None of your business."

_Suspicious._

* * *

When I reach home, the girls have gone home. My kitchen is clean as new. The scent of fresh cupcakes lingers in the air.

Then I spot something on my kitchen counter.

12 beautifully fruits-decorated cupcakes shape a heart on the counter. I pick up the red note in the centre, lying ever so conspicuously. It read: _This is specially made for Akari and Karma. Enjoy your night here! (P.S: we left early to give you guys some time to do your own INTIMATE stuff)._

Unconsciously I crumple the piece of paper.

"NAKAMURA RIO!"

* * *

After a few hours of watching TV while ignoring that heart-shaped cupcake arrangement—and silently thank them for the cupcakes except for that unnecessary note—I glance at the clock hanging on the wall. 2 more minutes till midnight.

I yawn. I'm so exhausted. Time for a good night's sleep and without any disturbance from anyo—

The doorbell rings.

GODDAMN IT WHO THE HELL IS IT RIGHT NOW?!

I open the door and glare at the ginger, who is the only possibility knocking at my door, in an attempt to disturb my peace.

"Hello, Akari-chan," Karma says with a smirk. He hefts his bag over his shoulders. A telltale sign which means he is about to do something that I really dislike. "I miss you."

"You are not sleeping over," I point out his hidden motive—which definitely includes sleeping on my bed with me while making my face red with utter embarrassment.

"But I'm so lonely right now."

"Go find Nagisa."

"But you said you'll be with me when I'm lonely."

"Not under these circumstances damn it!"

He laughs as he glances at his watch. "Oops. Time's up."

"What time—"

He cuts me off by shoving the door open. I nearly tumble but he grabs me and lifts me into his embrace. As usual, he pins me to the wall so that he can do anything he wants as I retaliate futilely. I glare. _Get off_.

Karma chuckles as he moves his face closer. One more inch he'll be touching my lips with his. Somehow that ignites a fire of excitement within me, burning passionately as heat courses through my veins. Gently the back of his hand touches my cheek; its warmth ever so pleasant, making my heart race.

"Happy birthday, Akari."

Stunned, I stare blankly. "Eh?"

He blinks. "It's your birthday. Today. Now. Midnight. 12:01 am. August 28th."

Oh.

I have not noticed because sleep is more essential to me than my birthday.

Karma's laugh at my dullness heats up my face. He rests his forehead on mine. "Happy birthday you idiot."

I nod unconsciously as I am mesmerized by his eyes.

He moves away so quickly I wish he didn't. I want to stay as close to him as I can and drown in his eyes. I want to feel his heat as it soothes my nerves. I want his lips to excite me as they linger above my skin.

"So… since it's your birthday, I'll be at your service for 24 hours. You can ask me to do whatever you want even if it's something extremely intimat—"He glances at the kitchen counter where the cupcake heart still standing. "You made it for _me_?"

"No!"

He smirks. "Back to the point. You can ask me to do whatever you want even if it's something extremely _intimate_."

"Ain't gonna happen."

"We'll see. Anyway, I'll be 24 hours available. Special offer. Limited to me and me only. Also, to make me perform better you have to confess and give me a huge kiss. But that depends on you~"

_So in the end there's a possibility that you won't comply with some of my orders and to make you completely obedient I have to confess and kiss you?_ That's the Karma I know. What a good hidden agenda trap.

"So…" Karma bows down and holds my hand endearingly. "What does my special lady wants for her first order?"

"I want to sleep." I blurt.

He snickers. "Ok then, I'll accompany you to sle—"

"Don't. Think. About. It. You. Perv."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Noises from outside wake me up. Last night was a tough night because Karma was so persistent in sleeping with me. It took me an hour to make that idiot comply—even though it is my birthday.

Honestly I did not expect anyone to know of my birthday. Rio and Megu remember but they might be taking me to some nearby café and present me a cake or something. I didn't expect Karma would find out.

"There is no way… I'm not putting pudding into the cake, Kayano-chan." Karma's voice draws me to the kitchen. I rub my eyes and watch him fumbling in my kitchen. The place is a mess with spilled flour but not as worse as yesterday's cupcake disaster.

"Karma?" I mutter. He glances over his shoulder. Splotches of flour glue to his cheeks.

"Morning," he replies and grabs the phone on the table and sticks it to his ear with his shoulder. "If you want pudding, you can bring it later. I'm not putting pudding into the cake." He puts down the phone and picks up another phone which is actually mine and talks to it. "Hara, I don't have to bake it right? Hmm… Ok. If you're handling food then I'll excuse myself from cooking. Good. I'll just deal with the cake."

Hara and Kaede?

"What are you doing?" I ask and yawn.

"Baking a cake." A short reply and he returns to his work.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Hmm… an hour? I don't know."

I glance at the clock. The minute hand points to 7. "You woke up at 6?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

He turns to me with a bewildered look. "Because it's your birthday?"

Warm fuzzy feeling spreads throughout my chest. "We can just buy a cake. You don't have to make a hassle about it."

Karma stops everything he is doing and approaches me. Then deftly he flicks me forehead and pinches my cheek. I shriek in pain. "Because it's your birthday, idiot," he repeats.

I pout. His actions slowly touch me. "W-what about Kaede-chan and Hara-san?"

"They said they'd help out because it's your birthday. Well… I kinda' asked them to because I'm not really good at baking cheesecakes. Thankfully the one I'm making is a no-bake Oreo cheese—" He stops in mid-sentence when he notices the gleaming joy in my eyes.

Oreo oreo oreo oreo oreo oreo….

Smiling he pats my head. "I see that you like it." I nod my head repeatedly to strongly agree with him. He chuckles.

I fiddle my fingers. "But you don't have to be so early to make it."

"I have plans for the whole day. I won't have time making the cake later."

_What plans?_

"But aren't you tired? Last night I bet you weren't asleep till 2am because I heard the TV turned on."

He blinks. "Oh. Then I suppose I need some energy booster now." He leans on the kitchen counter across me and in the blink of the eye pecks my lips. "That's better. Now I feel energized."

My face reacts before my brain's apprehension. It blooms into red. Utter red. I cover my mouth, realizing twice in a row I am caught off guard. Butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach. My heart is about to explode.

"It would be even better if you give me a kiss," he sneers.

KARMA!

"What? You like it too…" he comments.

Yes, I like it. But I want to get back at you for what you did to my poor little heart. A light bulb pops up as a brilliant idea sprouts in my mind. I reach my closet to bring out two objects: one blue and one frilly pink.

This is so gonna be fun. _Cue evil laughter._

Karma appalls the moment I bring out a pink frilly apron with a big red heart. Korosensei gave it to me, saying that it would come in handy—and also he wanted to see proof of our 'love'.

"_Akari-chan, this will come in handy! It will be an aphrodisiac when you wear it for Karma-kun! Such a cute apron will turn him on! Please show Sensei some of the pictures of your intimacy!" _ Said the lewd, gossipy octopus.

"No," Karma replies the instant he sees the apron. "I am not wearing it."

"But it's my birthday," I plea, showing the most innocent face I have to him. I tug his sleeve. "Show me how cute you'd look in this." Nagisa told me Karma wore this once due to Korosensei's intense grooming. I want to see him in this from then. Karma in an apron is absolutely manly, but in a pink frilly apron would make him look completely adorable. The contradiction of both images would be fun to witness.

He grits his teeth. "Fine." He takes it from me and unwillingly wears it. Now he looks like a cute princess, blushing as red as his crown.

I stifle laughter. Next I bring out the blue costume. His face twists into horror as if the world has come to an end. "Wear this at home too. Until the end of the day."

It is not as horrifying as it looks. The blue costume is actually the Happy cosplay suit I wore. Karma would fit in perfectly. I can imagine how cute he would be, even cuter than the apron. I might not be able to resist confessing because I want to make him mine, considering how cute Karma is in a cute suit, contradicting his fiery personality. Who wouldn't want to possess something as cute as him?

A huge meteoric impact on his sanity and pride. Karma looks giddy. "…fine."

"And you have to say, 'Aye Sir!' like Happy!"

His jaw drops.

"You'll have to put it on when you're done baking. I'll be waiting." Cue evil laughter. This is my revenge.

* * *

Karma emerges from the bathroom, clad in blue. He puts the hoodie down, trying to cover his face from the humiliation. Red blossoms on his face.

My heart skips a beat.

_Karma is sooooo cute! _

"A-aye sir…" he mumbles.

I cough.

He clicks his tongue. "Aaaaaaye sir!"

"Better." I poke his cheek. "Aren't you a cutey." Quickly I snap some photos to keep the image permanent. "Now's let go for breakfast!"

Shocked, he glares. "I am not going out in this suit."

I giggle. The devil incarnate who fears nothing, is afraid of showing up in public embarrassed. "Of course not. I am not showing anyone else how cute you are." I lock my eyebrows together. "Hey, you said you have plans for later?"

He raises his eyebrow. "Yeah. You."

I blink.

"How many times do I have to remind you?" He says as he peels off the blue clothes as if it is something unpleasant to his skin. "It's your birthday. I'm reserved for you for 24 hours. _You're _my plans for the day."

"Oh," my monosyllabic reply due to the inability to speak because every word he said makes my heart flutter. How can a devil like him say such sweet words like they are something normal to him? To me, they aren't normal. They are drugs I became addicted to. Giddiness washes me whenever I hear them.

He folds the suit and puts it aside. "So what you want for breakfast?"

I am suddenly hungry for something sweet because the sweetness of the 'drug' he gives me makes me yearns for more. But of course, there's no way I can express openly that I want something as sweet as him—it would not be an indirect confession by then.

The symbolic food of sweetness.

"Ice cream!"

* * *

Mouthwatering, colourful ice cream presents itself in such a delectable image that I wish I own an unlimited supply of it. I press my face to the glass, as if I can communicate to the ice cream, to tell it how beautiful it is.

Karma doesn't hesitate over his choice. "Chocolate, one scoop."

_Oh my gosh I so love chocolate! _

He glances at me, probably sensing the message in my mind telepathically. Sighing, he turns to the waiter. "Make it two scoops."

I point to a mixture of raspberry and vanilla with chunks of cheesecakes and chocolate. "This one too!" Then I point to the green one. "Matcha flavor too!"

The waiter serves us the ice cream in a huge bowl with chocolate rice sprinkles, wafers and fruits. The food looks so perfect and symmetrically-shaped, like a gift from heaven. There's no way I can take a bite and let the marvelously architecture crumbl—

Karma takes a scoop from the chocolate ice cream. The fruits garnish immediately topples. "Yummy."

I internally shriek in pain. "Ka-Ka-Ka…"

He ignores the pain I am suffering and shoves a spoonful to my gaping mouth. The rich, milky flavour of the chocolate ice cream explodes and satiates my taste buds. The soft texture, the plentiful taste… paradise. Ice cream as breakfast? The best choice I ever made.

"Oh." Karma abruptly sneers as he stares at the spoon. "We shared an indirect kiss."

I choke.

* * *

'_Dear Akari-chan, happy birthday! As your present, you can shop at the boutique you like! For free! All expenses tab it under my name. Your limit: 20000 yen. Have fun!_'

That is the message my uncle gave me. He is on an overseas business trip. His dojo is set on hold momentarily.

Shopping is the second best thing for a girl after good food. _You have earned more of my affection, Uncle. I love you so much_.

'_P.S: bring home that special friend of yours next time. I would love to know him. Karma-kun, right?_'

I have never told you what his name is, you stalker uncle.

I pick the clothes I have yearned for. Whenever I pass the boutique I can only do window-shopping because my allowance isn't enough. Finally! A shopping spree!

Karma sits by the couch outside of the fitting room, reading a magazine about cooking. I come out from the fitting room with my first outfit: a grey jumpsuit. He looks up from the magazine and nods. Not the reaction I am hoping for but he's a boy so his fashion senses are unreliable. I think this suits me so I'm taking it.

2nd outfit: denim shorts with checkered button-up blouse in different shades of red.

3rd outfit: patterned jeans with a sleeveless red polka-dot blouse.

4th outfit: ankle-length brown slacks with green sleeveless blouse.

5th outfit: bright yellow flowery-hemmed dress.

6th outfit: long thin white dress with an inner white shorter skirt.

The last outfit is the one I've been dying to try on. It is a red sleeveless knee-length dress tugged closely to my body. When I twirl, its hem will show different shades of red under the light, like a sunset playing on my dress. On my back beneath my shoulder blades, the dress opens to rectangular gap without exposing too much skin. It looks beautiful and it's my favourite colour.

Because red is_ his_ colour.

Karma's gaze lingers on me for a longer time than the previous. A pale shade of pink dyes his cheeks. The dress is a perfect match with his flaming red crown. If we walk down the streets people would admire how well we fit with each other, like we are carved from the same mold. Red is our colour, the symbol of affection between us. Red is the colour that connects our hearts, like the passionate flames that burns within our souls.

"You… you look nice," Karma stammers.

"Thanks."

I believe that if we aren't in public right now, he'll pin me to the wall—again—and touches me with the close proximity, stares endearingly into my eyes, trying hard not to confess and refrain from kissing me.

"Hey, lady," Karma suddenly calls out to the worker nearby. He sounds serious. "Do you perhaps… have any cat maid outfits here?"

"KARMA!"

* * *

"LUNCH TIME!" I shout as I pump my fists in the air.

Karma walks next to me, carrying my shopping bags. "Your stomach knows no limit, huh? But don't worry, I'll still love you if you're fat."

I ignore him as I contemplate on the food I should eat next. "Hmm… let's eat chocolate fondue!"

"Desserts for main course?"

"It's my birthday, duh."

When the waitress serves us our portion of the chocolate fondue, I am in heaven. Its thick, rich aroma wafts in the air, beckoning people to pour the entire bowl of hot chocolate into their mouths. I stir the fondue and watch the thick gooey chocolate on the spoon slowly returns to its main body. The candle beneath the bowl of chocolate keeps it warm. I wish I could just pour the chocolate into my mouth in one go.

Karma dips the marshmallow into the chocolate and feeds it to my mouth. "Say 'ahhh'…"

I would not comply since we are in public. But the chocolate is dripping from the marshmallow and it would be bad to let such wondrous gift wasted—even if it's just a few drops. Hastily I eat the marshmallow.

"Oh. You got a stain here." Karma points to my mouth. I try to wipe it off but I don't know where it is.

Smirking, he stands and leans over the table, grabbing my chin near his mouth, and licks the edge of my mouth. His tongue tickles upon contact. My face blows up upon contact.

"There. Clean," he jeers victoriously.

How annoying his teases are. How much I want to strangle him for making my heart flutter. How much I want to punch him for making me harder to resist him.

I gape at his bold yet absurd action. We are at public for god's sake!

"What? No one's noticing," Karma replies innocently while spitting his tongue.

I slap my forehead as tiny giggles and gasps rise from the onlookers near us.

* * *

After a movie—where Karma fell asleep on my shoulder—we stroll to a nearby park. The setting sun has painted the blue skies crimson, a beautiful shade of red, not as brilliant as Karma's red, but just as mesmerizing. People buzz around the park with their families and friends, relaxing from the hustle and bustle of the city. Children chase each other, screaming in joy. The occasional breezes cool me down.

I lean against the rail of the bridge which arcs over a tiny stream. Karma is next to me, trying to bat away the drowsiness in his eyes.

The white cottony clouds turn into orange marshmallows swirling in the pool of crimson sky. The sun, aren't piercing as it was in the afternoon, sheds its warm glow over the green grass, robbing it of its lush greenness. At the far end of the sky, the night slowly creeps in, a sharp contrast of purplish black against reddish orange.

I never knew the sunset would be so pretty when I watch it with him.

Slowly he rests the weight of his body on me. I want to push him off but it feels nice to be lean on by him. It means he trusts me a lot to depend on me.

"Happy birthday, idiot."

"You said that a lot of times today."

"Just a reminder," he starts. "I'd still stick so close to you even if it's not your birthday."

"I cannot imagine a day you won't, considering how clingy you are."

He laughs. "Am I clingy enough to motivate your confession?"

"Not going to happen." I return to stare at the sunset. Half of the sun has disappeared into the skyline. It indicates that the day is gone and it's time for people to rest well for the next day. Sometimes, people would watch the sunset and reflect on what they did for the day. For me, today is such a meaningful day with Karma. I wish to have more days like this in the future.

"Pretty…" I absentmindedly mutter.

His gaze lingers on me as he replies softly. "Yeah."

* * *

It takes me awhile to realize, the subject of his word, the one he said 'pretty', is me.

* * *

By the time we get home, the night has blanketed most of the sky and my stomach simultaneously rumbles.

"Karma I 'm hungry make me food I want food I can die from famishment now," I blurt without bother to catch my breath.

He sneers. "Fine." He steps in without turning on the lights.

I squint in the dark. The curtains by the balcony sliding door have been drawn and I recall I did not do it. I catch something lurking in the dark, shifting around constantly.

_Intruder?!_

I reach for Karma. "Kar—"

And I step onto something soft and squishy. It shrieks. I scream.

Horrified by the unidentified living object, I kick it with all my might. It shrieks in pain, this time a louder and deeper tone.

"Maehara, shut up!" someone whispers.

_Maehara Hiroto?!_

I reach my hand down quickly and touch something fibrous like hair and yank it hard. With the jerk, the object stands while slapping at my hand to release its hair.

"OUCH OUCH! Karma help me!" it shouts. I squint and make out a face, similar to Maehara's flawless one.

"Pfft!" A voice near my feet tries to stifle laughter. I reach my hand down and grab its hair. It also shrieks in pain. I make out its face as Sugino's.

Another voice from behind me and a tap on my shoulder. Sharp reflexes stretch my leg outward and kick whoever or whatever it is. It coughs but doesn't shriek like the previous. "Akari, calm down, it's us." A silky voice that resembles Isogai's.

What the hell is going on?!

The light turns on. It isn't just these three who invaded my house. Practically almost everyone ese is right here. In my apartment. Squeezing each other on the floor.

"Akari, happy birthday!" they shout. 'They' includes Rio, Megu, Rinka, Nagisa, Kaede, Manami, Hinata, Kanzaki, Fuwa, Hara and the previous three. My TV screen lights up with Ritsu's face.

I am speechless.

"You really have to control yourself," mutters Maehara as he cradles his hair.

"Told you not to hide there," Hinata chides.

Isogai chuckles. "He learnt his lesson. Poor Maehara's foot."

"Yeah, poor my foot," Maehara pouts.

"We kinda thought of scaring her the moment she steps in," Sugino adds. "It backfired." He laughs it off.

"And we'll be visiting you in the hospital after that," comments Fuwa.

Rio drapes her arm over my shoulders. "Happy birthday, Aka-chan!"

Megu embraces me. "I didn't actually go to Kyoto. Yesterday I was secretly planning this but you can't find out so I lied."

"Karma-kun's job is to distract you for the whole day. Sort of," Nagisa adds.

"Provided he doesn't get his hands all over you," Megu states flatly.

"I bet he already did…" Rio snickers. Megu clenches her fists and mutters something murderous under her breath.

Hara steps forward. "I prepared bento for everyone as dinner. You can eat first since you're hungry, Akari."

"Pudding for dessert!" Kaede shouts joyfully.

"I brought some snacks," says Kanzaki.

"And cupcakes," Hinata chimes in.

Maehara pleadingly looks at her. "I thought they are for me…"

"W-why would I make for you anyway!"

"Eh?!"

Rinka tugs my shirt and presents me a tiny box. "Macaroons. I made it. Enjoy. Happy birthday, Akarin."

Seeing all of them together make my eyes well up with tears. "T-t-thank…"

"Akari?" says Isogai. They stop their chatter and turn to me.

I sniff. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

First silence, then laughter erupted.

"No problem!" Sugino gives me a thumbs-up. Rio grins while Megu pats my head.

"Guys, cake time." Karma's voice silences them. He brings out the cake he made earlier. It is garnished with Oreos on top and chunks of Oreo in its cheesy content.

But our focus is on the blue suit he is wearing.

The boys tried to stifle laughter because if they don't Karma will surely slaughter them. The girls awe. "CUUUUUUUTE!"

Glitter in her eyes, Fuwa jumps around with joy. "You are soooo cute Karma—no worries, Akari, he's still yours—and I can't believe you actually fit it!" She pulls down the hoodie on his head, revealing the cat ears.

Karma blushes as he lowers his head to hide the embarrassment.

"You just rendered the devil non-hostile. There's no way we'll be afraid of him anymore, considering how _cute_ he is." Maehara flashes a thumbs-up at me. "Good job."

If Karma isn't embarrassed, he'd probably shove tons of wasabi down Maehara's windpipe by now.

The moment they sing the birthday song, I am trying hard to push back the tears brimming in my eyes. Karma stands before me, with the cake in his hand, the incandescence from the candles casts a warm glow on his face. He smiles, the blush still apparent, but nonetheless looking charming as usual. The genuine, sincere smile of his makes me more infatuated.

Limerence means the state of being infatuated or obsessed with another person, typically experienced involuntarily and characterized by a strong desire for reciprocation of one's feelings but not primarily for a sexual relationship. Translation: I am so in love with him I just want express it to him.

It is such a beautiful word to describe the state of infatuation I am with him and him me.

I smile. His eyes widen as they stare at me, the blushing on his face deteriorates. I blow the candles after making a wish.

"CAKE TIME!" shouts Kaede. She takes the cake from Karma and immediately cuts it into slices adeptly.

"Thanks guys…" I mutter as I wipe the tears from my eyes. They grin and chuckle.

"You're welcome, Aka-chan!" Rio says as she hugs me.

"Akarin don't cry…" Rinka sniffs, as if she is about to cry too.

Hinata immediately stomps Maehara's feet and he shrieks in pain. "What the he—" Then she plants a plate of whipped cream into his face mercilessly—I have no idea where she got it—as if she wants to pay him back for making those cupcakes. His face, now bearded like a Santa Claus, makes laughter echo in the tiny place.

"You're the joker of the day. So I have to do this to stop Akari from crying," is Hinata's emotionless statement.

Poor Maehara.

Furious, the playboy suddenly grabs the girl by her shoulders and presses his face to hers. Whipped cream covers most of her face, especially her mouth. A gap appears on Maehara's mouth, as if he has transferred the whipped cream from his mouth to hers by kissing. Even though covered in white, the evident blushing on Hinata's face burns.

"You're the joker too!" He laughs, barely holding himself straight.

Hinata paralyzes. It takes her awhile to gather herself and she breaks into an outburst. "MAEHARA YOU IDIOT!" Then she stomps so hard on his feet he tumbles to the ground after losing his balance. Manami helps her to clean the cream on her face. She puffs her cheeks as she glares at the playboy for the previous intimacy, though I bet she is probably overjoyed on the inside. We erupt into peals of laughter, the pain in our stomach churning.

After the cake, Isogai, being the male class rep, presents me a hard cover book wrapped in iridescence paper. It is a book filled with memos they want to tell me and also photos. He says the girls have been working on it for some time.

Karma, with his cat tail dangling lifelessly, shows up with something blue in his hands. My eyes gleam with indescribable joy.

It is a stuffed Happy doll.

Fuwa shrieks in joy in the background.

_So cuuuuuuuute._ Even cuter when Karma holds it with him.

Rio nudges me. "Shouldn't you be giving him a kiss for compensation?" I hear Kanzaki and Manami gasp while Sugino chuckles. "Nagisa, prepare the camera!"

"We'd do that in private, anyway," Karma chimes in, smirking.

"WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I retort. "Don't even think about it, Nagisa!" I point at the blue-haired boy, whose hand freezes in mid-air.

After some delicious dinner made by Hara, we huddle around the couch and watch movies Manami brought while snacking with Kanzaki's snacks. We plan to watch 2 movies in a row. Rio sits on the couch while I lean against her legs on the floor. Karma sits beside me, being clingy as usual. Rinka sticks close to me, using me as cover whenever something scary might pop up—yes, Manami brought scary movies like Conjuring and Insidious Chapter 2. For such a shy girl, she has such contradictory interests. Fuwa hooks her arm over Rio's, constantly covering her eyes with a pillow.

Megu sits on the couch behind Karma, her legs ready to spring into his head if she sees him trying anything on me. Hinata sits next to Maehara, sometimes letting the playboy cowardice hide behind her. She doesn't even try to hide the blush on her face anymore. Kaede would occasionally shriek and latches onto Nagisa. Kanzaki, sitting between Manami and Sugino, isn't bother by the spooked images on the screen. Instead she watches with pure intrigue just like Manami—who has watched for a few times—and Sugino, poor Sugino, can only sigh in defeat, hoping that Kanzaki would be a little afraid and needs him for protection.

Just by the end of the show, a weird sound fills the air.

And then a huge yellow round object glues itself onto the sliding glass of the balcony, with its spooky grin flashing.

Spooked, we scream. It screams back as well, scared by our screams.

"NUYAAAAAAAA!"

"KOROSENSEI!" shouts Megu. "What the heck?!"

Realizing it is not some yellow ghost trying to kill us, we sigh in relief.

"Sensei… sensei came to wish Akari-chan! Don't scare sensei like that!" The octopus leads himself inside. He hands me a present and wishes me.

"Your face is the only thing scary here!" the others shout in unison. And the emotional octopus cuddles by a corner moping, a gloomy aura envelops him. I can hear him mutter incoherently 'they say sensei is scary'.

Korosensei has given me a photo of our class framed in a handmade glass frame. At the edges carved Korosensei's name. I smile and thank him, lighting him up to his jolly self.

"Korosensei, we're watching a movie, wanna join?" Rio implores while sneering with Fuwa.

Ignorant due to being in a state of bliss that his students ask him to join them, Korosensei's grin widens. "Of course! What you're watching?"

Manami innocently replies. "Insidious Chapter 2. It's gonna be so awesome!"

"NUYA! S-sensei… sensei requests a jolly movie like umm… Frozen?"

We shake our heads, disapproving. He appalls.

"Umm… sensei… sensei…"

Karma jeers as his mischievous trait kicks in. "Korosensei's a coward, huh?"

No matter how painful our snickering and Karma's teasing pierce his pride, Korosensei prefers to not watch a movie that might scare him to death. "Sensei has something to do! See you guys later!" Then with his cowardice he flies off.

We laugh. Then we continue our second movie. By the end, some of them have dozed off. It would be too late to go home right now thus they'll be sleeping here for the night. Rio and Megu share my bed. The girls share the couch as they lean on each other. The boys sleep on the carpet. Maehara is the last to sleep after he decided to have cake as supper. Karma and I cover them with blankets I rummaged from the closets.

"Hey."

I turn to the ginger, who isn't tired from the commotion. "Hmm?"

"Let's go somewhere."

I glance at the clock. "It's 11.50pm."

He smiles. "10 minutes is more than sufficient to go there." He grabs my hand as I wonder where he could bring me.

* * *

The strong wind kisses my face. It blows away the summer heat, cooling me down. The view on the 40th floor is similar to the one we saw a few months ago. The moon seems reachable as it hangs above us. The stars twinkle beautifully in the purplish-black night sky.

Karma glances at his watch. "2 more minutes."

I nod. "Thanks for everything. Today."

The corner of his mouth crooked, a weird combination of a smile and a smirk. "Aye sir! You're welcome." He pauses. "What's your wish?"

I blink. "Umm… well…"

_I wish to stay with everyone forever. Especially you. _

I smile. "Provided Earth is still intact though," I mumble. He raises his eyebrow quizzically. I touch my finger to my lips. "Secret."

He sighs. "Anyway…" he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I stare at him as my heart beats fast, as if I'm can predict what is about to happen. "Happy birthday idiot."

"You kinda' repeated that for many times tod—"

Ever so gently, his lips touch mine.

It isn't a peck because it lasts for more than a second. I don't know how long exactly but it is such a long moment—the moment of contact between our lips.

When he breaks away, I fume in red. My body paralyzes, the nerves in me crippling into nothingness. I feel nothing except the pressure of his lips on mine. Panic churns in my stomach as I realize rationally he just kissed me. Kissed me.

I can feel a fainting spell coming up.

"I'm making an exception for you. Since it's your birthday. The next one will probably be after your confession?" He teases, but I can tell he is as nervous as me. His face a brilliant shade of red. It must be something spontaneous. He probably couldn't resist kissing me.

Silence as we stare at each other, drowning at each other's mesmerizing eyes; his golden, mine cerulean. He rests his forehead on mine since words stuck at my throat. "I…" he mutters. "I might not be able to resist anymore. So… hurry up with your confession, ok?"

Still speechless.

Of his action. His words. His desperation.

Divert his attention. Distract myself from actually doing it. _Quick_.

"Umm… Err… Hmm…" No words come out. A disgrace for being a poisonous debate, I am defeated at his hands. All I can think of is the kiss. The holy freaking kiss is messing my mind now, retarding my mentality.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"You… you… we… we better get back because you're still wearing the Happy costume."

_Way to spoil the mood, Akari. _

Not expecting that, he gawks in surprise as I shyly avert eye contact. A blush dyes his face as it dawns on him that he cannot be caught dead in such preposterous costume, which will mar his nefarious fame.

"O-okay…" he mumbles. Then he chuckles. Firmly he repeats. "Okay." He pauses a while. "I'll still be waiting."

_Yeah I know. I haven't got the courage to do it. And I still didn't want to be the first to give in. _

But now, I might reconsider otherwise.

* * *

Before we leave the floor I swear I heard a distant telltale shriek. 110% possibility is Korosensei stalking us again. And boy, he sure got his hands on some juicy gossip now.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER MY LOVELIES.**

**Before we go to any author notes, a notable feat here goes to ****animeandmangafangirl ****for putting Akari into her one-shot story! Name: ****Kiyoko and Akari Okumura****. Go check it out! (Thanks a lot animeandmangafangirl *squeezes her till she chokes*)**

**So… because Yuusei Matsui left out stories happening to our beloved 3E during summer, I decided to fill it in with my own original chapters. 1: because vacations are so awesome there has to be tales to talk about. 2: because if I keep up to the manga storyline I might reach the end too quickly before the regular updates. Yes, the manga updates are painstakingly long. (God, why can't they just post several chapters at once? I am dying to see what happens next.)**

**A few new animes perks up my interest lately, the best being KEKKAI SENSEN. OMG you guys seriously have to watch this. The director is brilliant in making this anime work and you'd be laughing your ass off. (Yes, I did.) Just go watch it. You'll understand how beautifully the graphics and the plot are presented in such a way that reminds me of Kill la Kill and Durarara!. **

**As usual thanks for loving the story. Thanks for the reviews. And also the motivation you guys gave me from the past reviews about my writing style. (*cries) (I didn't know it will bring some of you guys to tears) (So freaking happy now) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: (state a name next time please!) I read the manga. It was UNEXPECTED.**

**AkemiMimi: Hehehehehehehe**

**SilverSapphire34523: Yes they are~**

**Ichigo0-0Rose: Don't cry! Thanks for the praise.**

**Brie72201: Everyone falls for Akari… (I think XD). I will include the latest manga chapter, no worries. You gotta wait till the story gets there because it follows the manga storyline. **

**I12Bfree: Karma means the force created by a person's actions that some people believe causes good or bad things to happen to that person. It's a thing people believe derived from Hinduism and Buddhism. Simply saying: if you do bad things, bad things will happen to you. If you do good, good will come in return. **

**SmoothieLifu: your first long review~~ We're Chinese! high-five! And yeah I can't handle spicy stuff. Maybe mild but not too spicy. Thanks for the long advice. I really appreciate it. **

**PhoenixFireBlade: I didn't realize the indirect kiss either…. XD **

**ShirooRino08: Thanks!**

**BlizzardTail: Karma will confess if Akari confesses first. (Sort of) (both stubborn lovebirds) Thanks for the advice! **

**Aipom4: First review! Thanks!**

**Akai Sora13: Thank you for the advice! Countless fangirling around~~**

**Guest: (please state a name) hehe go on with the binge-reading. I hope you love it~**

**Animeandmangafangirl: No problem! I read your story and it was awesome to put Akari in it. Thanks~**


	26. Interlude 3

**Interlude 3**

**The bodyguard and her yakuza**

**Akari**

I am an agent from Japan's Special Forces. My boss is not human.

He is a large yellow octopus with a permanent grin glued onto his spherical head. He moves in very high speed, enabling him to capture his targets easily. Because of his tenacity, he became the Head of the Special Forces Team 3 in 3 years.

His name is Korosensei, which is weird since he is not a teacher at all. But he teaches his underlings well. Our team has been very efficient in our missions and highly regarded by everyone else in the Special Forces.

Despite being a flawless boss who never mistreats his underlings, his only flaw would probably be…

"Boss, you have to stop reading pornography during work hours. If Karasuma-san finds out, he'll give you a beating," I state flatly. My arms crossed over my chest as I stand before his table, catching him with his perverted hobbies for the umpteenth time.

"NUYA!" Immediately he stashes his precious magazine away. "Don't tell him, Akari-chan! I'll... I'll buy you gelato!"

"I don't take bribes."

"NUYA!"

I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness. "Why did you summon me, boss?"

He clears his throat. "Akari-chan, the upper authorities has sent us another mission."

"Which criminal? The serial killer Rino? Or the elusive robber gang?"

He shakes his head. "We're not catching criminals. Yet. Specifically, you're going undercover to investigate the Yakuza. Presumably…" he hands me a file. I open it and see a huge photo of man with his back turned to the camera. The graphics is blurred and I couldn't make out the face. The only thing I spot is the fleck of red hidden under the man's hoodie. "…the Ayakawa Clan."

"What did they do?"

Korosensei would look serious if not for his perpetual grin. "For now, nothing. Past decades Ayakawa clan has been in ruthless gang fights with a lot of Yakuza clans. But since this guy came along, everything died down. The black market trading, the fights… nothing. We need more intel on what is going on with this clan. I hope they really did turn for the good. But who knows? Maybe they are hiding their talons till the right moment to strike."

I close the file. "So I'll go undercover as the rookie? Do they even take girls?"

"Rumours say the second-in-command is one tough chick and has been training a team of female fighters. You can fit in. But your position will be as the head's bodyguard."

I cough. "Wouldn't that be too close?"

"We need intel ASAP. Starting from a rookie takes too long time." He taps his chin. "Might as well seduce the man since you have the looks."

I glare. "No seduction ploys. I don't do that."

"Then maybe Irina can teach you som—"

"NO! NOT HER! NOT IRINA! I NEVER WANT TO GO TO HER LESSONS AGAIN!"

"I heard they were fun!" He grins evilly. If he isn't my boss I'd punch him.

"I hate her kissing lessons. Last time she pulled it on me and I collapsed. COLLAPSED."

He snickers. "Nurufufufufu… but it will come in handy somehow… anyway, I bet the Yakuza head might fall for you the first moment."

"Boss, you want gossip, find Sugino and Kanzaki. Or maybe Hinata. Anyone but me."

He sneers. "But you, the love-devoid machine, have so much potential…"

"I quit love long ago." The moment I chose this job, I quit love because it will only get in my way. Even my Uncle doesn't know I'm a Special Agent. If I have a boyfriend and my mission is compromised, they will be endangered. I can't risk anyone's life.

"You'll start tomorrow, Agent Okumura Akari. You'll take the name as Ayano Akari. Your location is Ayakawa building in town. Good luck."

* * *

Ayakawa building is one of the most modernized buildings in the city. Sunlight bounces off its glass panels. I cover my eyes from the glare as I enter the building confidently. Confidence is something I need to maintain my cover.

I reach the receptionist, who is a young girl in long purple hair. On her name tag is the name 'Ritsu'. She looks up at me and smiles. "What business do you have here, miss?"

"Umm… I'm here for the job as the bodyguard."

She blinks in surprise. "Oh. Nakamura-san will be seeing you on the 5th floor."

* * *

One word to describe the Nakamura woman. Beautiful.

Long golden hair flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her cerulean blue eyes shine with pure conviction. Standing in the midst of bulky men, she glows with confidence and pride.

"You're Ayano-san?" She asks as she eyes me.

I nod. "Yes. I'm Ayano Akari. Nice meeting you, Nakamura-san."

"Call me Rio." She smiles. Suddenly she frowns as she fishes out her phone. "Karma, what the heck? Did you hire a girl because you're looking for a girlfriend?"

I hear a chuckle from the other end of the conversation.

"What? No I'm not asking her that. You ask her yourself. I'm not your slave. You are not making her your maid either. NO! She's a bodyguard, damn it, a bodyguard! I have a team of girls ready to protect you yet you… For god's sake! Kar… No… I'm not the boss, you are blah blah blah. I don't care. Does it look like I care? Did Nagisa even approve this? He what?! FINE! DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME IF YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOURSELF." She rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation. "I'll send her in… well…" she pauses and looks at me. "She is kinda pretty."

I blush.

She keeps her phone away and drags me while hooking her arm with mine. The sudden friendliness frightens me. But the conversation is horrifying. Why does my target/new boss sounds like a maid-obsessed pervert?

"Umm… Rio-san?"

She drags me forward and hums. "Hmm?"

"The boss… is he…"

"He's kinda a weird guy. Obsessed with cat maids. No worries I won't let him put you in one." Abruptly she pinches my cheek. "You're so cute… your name's Akari right? Can I call you Aka-chan?"

Can you what?

She takes my silence as a yes. "Ok then! Aka-chan it is! You can just call me Rio."

We stop before a maroon mahogany door. Frowning, she clicks her tongue. "He better not pull any stunts…" I look at her quizzically. "I mean err… just make sure you take good care of yourself."

What kind of boss am I meeting? Why the hell do I have to take care of myself?! What did I get myself into?!

_For the sake of the mission, Akari, chill. Focus._

I have a stun gun. I'll stun him if he pulls anything.

The blonde pushes open the door without hesitation. "Redhead jerk, your bodyguard's here."

The large windows overviewing the city are drawn with curtains, leaving only a tiny gap to let the light in. A man stands by the gap, drinking a cup of unknown steamy liquid. He is fairly tall and slim, wearing a greyish suit. But the most prominent thing of his features is his flaming red hair, burning in the semi-dark.

"Rio Rio Rio… how many times do I have to tell you? I'm your boss. Not a redhead jerk." The man turns to us and smirks. At a glimpse I catch his mercuric golden eyes, glinting beautifully like precious gems.

A flawless face with red hair and beautiful golden gems as eyes. He looks beautiful, like an angel fallen from heavens.

"I've known you since we're 10. I'll call you whatever I want."

"We could be an item, you know."

"You know damn well I'm not your type and you mine so stop the flatter. You're scaring the newbie."

On cue, I snap back into reality, realizing I've been mesmerized by him for too long. I bow. "Ayano Akari. First time meeting you, Sir."

"I wouldn't call it a first time, though."

I look at him questioningly. That is the sentence treading ever so closely to the line of my undercover. Did he found out who I really am? My heart pounds.

Even Rio blinks in surprise. "What?" She gasps.

"I don't recall meeting you, Sir." I state flatly, defending myself carefully.

He takes a few strides forward. By now, he is very close to me. I can hear my breathing sluggish.

Smirking, he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Call me Karma. Everyone does that." His smile makes my heart skips a beat. The mere contact of his fingers sends tingles down my spine.

"Redhead jerk," comments Rio without holding back.

"Except her. She has redhead issues."

Her phone rings and she picks up. "Nakamura here. Right. Right. I'll be there." She glares at Karma. "Don't do anything. I'm warning you."

He smirks as he shrugs off her warning. Turning to me, his smirk doesn't fade. "So, let's begin with the interview, shall we? Get to know each other better."

I don't know why my heart is racing. Is it because he almost discovered my true identity? Or is it how silky his voice is?

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AKARI FOCUS ON THE MISSION!_

I take out my resume from my bag. Sugino has written a perfect fake resume for me. Most of it isn't real: about the previous jobs as bodyguards to other big shots. But the part of where I used to be a reigning Taekwondo champion is a truthful history of mine. At least, I have the skills of protecting my target till I get enough juice from him.

"Sir—Karma, here's my resume…" I trail off as he steps closer to me. Simultaneously I step back. He doesn't concede until I reach a wall. He stops right before me, inches to my face, his hair smells like strawberry. My legs shift to the right but his arms lock me between him and the wall.

I gulp. It's either a ruse to force something from me and do whatever he wants. There is a high possibility he has found me out and intends to juice everything from me. My heart pounds within my ears. I need to remain calm to reduce his suspicion.

But somehow, the panic isn't the source for the heat on my face.

I see how beautiful his orbs are within that proximity. I am mesmerized by its glitter even in the dark. His red hair, a burning crown, burns like a passionate flame. Strands of his hair frame his face perfectly. Scrutinizing his features so clearly means he is very close to me.

Close enough to kiss me.

My brain explodes. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking such useless romantic things when I'm supposed to be worried about my life right now? What if he decides to kill me?

"So, let's begin with the interview," he says gently.

Apparently pinning me to the wall is his favourite way of interviewing newbies.

I shift uncomfortably. "Umm…"

"Hmm?" He hums. His voice ever so silky.

My eyes lock to his, unable to avert from them. I hand the resume to him and open my mouth. But words refuse to come out. I have memorized perfectly the fake resume, but being undeniably close to him paralyzes my verbal abilities. I can't utter a single word. It is an unacceptable failure especially I'm one of the top agents of the Special Forces.

Karma, without reading the resume, throws it to the couch nearby. "No scripts. Tell me your name."

"A-Ayano Akari."

His breath tickles as he whispers by my ear. "I'll call you Akari-chan then."

Blushing furiously, I try to remain focused on my main purpose but his voice makes me giddy.

"What do you like to eat?"

"S-sushi."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"R-red…" What do all these questions have to do with my job? _No, answer them, Akari. Distract him. Comply with him. If you deny him it may cause severe consequences_.

He raises his eyebrow. Then, he rests his forehead on mine. "You mean this red?"

At first, I thought he was talking about the unprecedented redness of my face. But then it dawns on me that he is talking about his burning crown. I nod. "Yes."

"Nice taste. Now… are you seeing someone lately?"

My heart continues to pound. Not because it is a romantically awkward question but because of the hints he sent in his sentence. It is as if he is making sure that I'm not romantically involved with anyone.

"No," I reply feebly.

He blinks.

I decipher the moment as a chance to escape. I intend to shove him away gently because thrusting him too hard would mar my image and I'll end up compromising the mission.

"Good," is his short reply before his lips gently touches mine.

I couldn't comprehend what is happening. All I know is how tender his lips are. How sweet they are when I taste them. I realize how much I yearn for a pair of lips to coax mine, so spontaneously, so unpredictably. A spark ignites—a reaction from the chemistry happening between us.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Simultaneously, he puts more pressure on my lips gradually. His tongue asks for permission into my mouth and I grant his wish. Instantly I am burning in flames. I have to thank Irina for her kissing lessons after this for turning me into a good kisse—

At that thought I break away and push him off me. He stumbles to the floor, staring at me with surprise.

I almost forgot my mission. Thank you Irina. _Sort of_.

What am I doing? Kissing my target? Am I that deprived of love to be so desperate I'd kiss any stranger?

No, my conviction is to not involve with anyone romantically. Not my target. Not anyone.

"I'm a bad kisser?" Karma asks as he stands, approaching me. I lift my hands before me to stop him getting closer.

"I… I'd like to keep things professional. I don't intend to have a romantic affair with my boss," I reply sternly. The heat on my face burns.

He smirks. "But you like it, don't you?"

"No."

"Denying the truth, are we?" Swiftly, he pushes away the barrier between us—my hands. My stand is trifling against his aggressiveness. My hands find no strength to push him away as he cups my cheek. He lifts my lips closer to his and bites my upper lip to tempt me.

Congratulations, Target/Boss, it actually works.

The desire to answer his wish is now an uncontrollable wildfire. I want to kiss him. I want my tongue to dance with his tongue.

Rationality fights against my desire. I have to stop these thoughts. I am not here to kiss my target. I'm here for the mission.

_But I want to._

"Karma-kun, we're—" a voice cuts the air between us that is passionate with desire. I push Karma away and luckily he has stable footing that he doesn't stumble. I try to hide the blush on my face as I glance at the source of the voice.

A blue-haired man with pigtails, stands by the door, gapes at the scene before him. A shade of pink dyes his face. "I-I can come back later…"

"Ok," Karma instantly replies. Furiously I stab him in the gut without acknowledging the fact that he is my boss.

"No!" I gasp. "I really should be going." I need to flee. I cannot stand next to Karma anymore. Not when I still desire for him.

Karma grabs my wrist as he rubs his stomach. "Where do you think you're going? You're_ my _bodyguard." His emphasizing on the word 'my' makes me shudder; a mixture of fear and giddiness.

The blue-haired man sighs while he rubs his temples, annoyed by Karma's persistence. "No wonder Rio asks me to check on the newbie. You're already forcing yourself on her."

Karma chuckles while I shudder with horror this time. Forcing himself on me? This does not sound good. It sounds like Karma has a bad history with his previous bodyguards.

He looks like a devil now instead of an angel, smirking sinisterly as he tries to lure me into his trap.

"I'm not forcing myself on her," Karma explains. "I'm interviewing her."

I blush again.

The man catches my blush and sighs. "Uh-huh." He then proceeds to shake my hand. "I'm Nagisa, Karma's assistant. If he ever does it again, just punch him. You don't need to show mercy even if he's the boss."

"She wouldn't." Karma dares as he looks at me. The curve of the corner of his mouth suddenly becomes very tempting.

I need to control myself. I need to clear my mind.

So, I punch him in the face.

* * *

First day on the mission didn't really end well. The purplish bruise on Karma's cheek doesn't mar the perfection of his face though. These few days I scrutinize him carefully. He is actually very handsome with his taut jawline, his burning crown and his sparkling mercuric golden orbs. If he isn't the Yakuza head he'll be able to charm any girl he wants.

There's no way he would fall for me anyway. After all, I'm not pretty.

I've put a lot of thought into why he kissed me. Maybe he was fooling with me, to make sure I won't fall for any of his enemies and betray him. To make sure I'm not tempted by my desires. But unfortunately, I failed miserably.

The mystery that continues to stand is why I kissed him back. Maybe I didn't have love for too long and when it comes knocking to my door I grabbed it without hesitating. Maybe because he's too tempting. Or maybe I felt a spark between us.

The spark could have explained the blushing, the heart racing, the desire I felt for him.

I fell for my target? No way. No way.

_Focus, Akari, focus. Your mission is of utmost importance._

_You can't fall in love with him. Even if you did, there's no way from preventing that he won't find out what's your main purpose. You cannot be with him. Not when you're a spy. Not when he's the head of the Yakuza._ I hypnotize myself.

And besides, there's no way he will fall for me in any other way.

By being his bodyguard, I'm at a vantage point. Korosensei's right. I get a closer look on how Ayakawa clan functions. I might unearth a dirty secret or two. It simplifies my work and I'll get it done in no time. Then I can leave. I'll leave this god forsaken place. I'll leave that perverted Karma.

But why it feels absolutely awful at the thought that I'll be leaving him soon?

My heart hurts. Pierced by invisible daggers.

Suddenly I want to see him.

I fasten my pace to his office from my room. As his bodyguard, I have to live next to him on the upper level.

Karma, just like these few days I've seen him, sits by his desk checking documents. He looks up the moment I come in and smiles. "Morning, Akari-chan."

What made my heart pounds is not the way he intimately calls me with the '-chan' suffix. It is his gorgeous smile, breathtaking and heartwarming. He would be a very handsome pop star, giving his fans a beautiful smile that captures their hearts. I would be the fanatic fan, fangirling and screaming for his affection. But of course, I'm 24. I can't be fangirling at him.

I want to see his smile once again. I want to feel once more the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Morning, Karma," I reply, keeping my face impassive. Revealing emotions on my face is vulnerability. I sit by the couch while he does his office work.

By sitting at the couch and watch him doing his work seriously, I'm reminded of how aggressive and passionate he was on the first day. It feels fresh in my brain. I tried to discard these awkward thoughts but I failed every time. Karma has crippled my mental system, which I claim to be the most perfect weapon I possess. If I can't control my thoughts, there's no way I'll be qualified to be in the Special Forces again. My team would be disgraced.

I need to prove my strength. I cannot drag my team down with me.

Nagisa bursts through the door, a stricken look on his face. "Karma-kun, there's trouble in downtown."

Karma drops his pen immediately. His eyes turn into that of a beast's—angry and dissatisfied. "What is it?"

"Some of the Rakuza clan bullied the citizens in our territory."

_This sounds interesting. Sounds like gang fight might ensue_. I perk my ears and stare at Karma. _What will you do?_ I ask him silently. _Are you going to send your members to kill them off?_ This might instigate the so-called hidden talons of this clan—killing of anyone who invades their territory.

"Anyone hurt?" he asks. "The citizens."

"Some of our members got in the way and protected them."

"What about the police?"

"No response yet."

_Aren't you going to give orders, Karma? Show me some of the bloodthirsty side of yours as the Yakuza head. After all, you are the Yakuza head. Don't tell me you're peace loving because that wouldn't be a Yakuza. _

Rubbing his temples, he sighs. "Make sure Rakuza doesn't try to invade us or hurt the citizens. Their safety comes first. Our members can kick them off, but I don't want bloodshed. You hear me, Nagisa?"

_No bloodshed?_ Not that I want any but seriously, a Yakuza without bloodshed?

I can't believe the ruthless Yakuza, their history renowned for bloodshed and vie for territories, one of them, named Karma is actually against bloodshed and prioritizing citizen's safety.

Nagisa nods. "I understood. You want me to call Rio?"

"Yes. Tell her to bring any rebellious ones to the police. And ask Ritsu to make an appointment with that muscle head."

"Right." Quickly Nagisa leaves.

"God…" Karma mutters as he finishes his cup of coffee. I stiffen as he punches the table. He glances at me but then returns to his documents, though his thoughts are now in disarray. A phone call comes in. "Yes Ritsu. 2pm at the golf course. Thanks."

I begin to see Karma in a new light. But his true character remains an enigma to me, too vague of an idea for me to grasp on. I have to learn more about him—about his contradictory character against his job.

When Korosensei mentioned Ayakawa clan became a tamed beast under Karma's new reign, I didn't believe it. Now the ginger is slowly proving me wrong.

Maybe there aren't skeletons in Ayakawa's closet.

But this could all just be a façade of an oasis in a dessert—the possibility of a peace-loving Yakuza could never exist. Maybe Karma is a bloodthirsty beast inside, hiding his talons for the perfect moment so that his clan could rise from the rubble.

"Akari, let's go." Karma's voice draws me back. "We're going to see the muscle head."

When he meant muscle head, I didn't thought it was a big shot—even bigger than Karma.

* * *

The resort we are heading to is one of the largest in the city. Its prestigious fame only allows a certain amount of people to enter such as politicians, millionaires etc. It wouldn't be a surprise that Karma, being a Yakuza, is a lifetime member.

However, being a Yakuza head, with a huge amount of bounty warranted for any assassins to try their luck, doesn't require a huge entourage. He has Nagisa and me. Only. Other Yakuza clans could aim for this chance where he is out from his hideout and snipe him dead. But Karma doesn't really care. And Rio doesn't bother to send her team to protect him, probably from past experience that this guy can handle the situation on his own.

Now he sounds like a monster than a devil.

By the red flagpole at the entrance of the golf course stood a few people. From the large build of one, I immediately recognize the man. Plus his hair is very striking, contradictory to his job.

Terasaka, the High Bureau Officer of Internal Affairs. A renowned politician who really cares for his citizens and has been on his post for 5 years, earning trust from everyone, gaining jealousy from his rivals.

This looks like a secret trading going on between the cleanest government officer and the devilish Yakuza head. I might get something from this.

"Yo, muscle head," calls Karma relentlessly, disregard of the named person's position. "Fancy meeting you here."

Terasaka frowns at seeing the disrespectful man and clicks his tongue. His companions, a man with messy sandy brown hair, a woman with gothic features and another man with Bob Marley-styled hair, chuckle discreetly. "What do you want, Karma?"

Smirking, Karma picks up a golf club and inspects it. "Duh. The incompetence of the police forces trying to suppress Yakuza activities in my territory. Did you do it on purpose by not posting police officers in my territory and instigate a fight between Ayakawa and Rakuza so that you can catch two birds with one stone?"

Terasaka frowns and rolls his eyes. "I did request the High Commander of the Police Forces to—"

"Request harder." Karma glares at him.

"It's not like I'm not trying."

"If they are aiming for my members, I wouldn't be looking for you. But what they did was despicable. They almost killed a few citizens just to lure us out." Karma puts back the golf club. He gawks at Terasaka. "I won't allow anyone to get hurt on my accord. Citizens' safety comes first. Get that in your mind."

"Don't order me like I'm your underling," huffs Terasaka.

"But I'm the one pulling the strings behind all your political and welfare activities."

"You're the one who came begging me to be a politician so you can pull me like a puppet while you keep yourself hidden backstage!"

Karma chuckles. "You like spotlights. I don't. So here we are. And you enjoy being manipulated. But now you're doing things on your own. Looks like baby Terasaka has learnt some stuff from Karma-niisan."

"Quit your yapping, brat."

"We're the same age. But you look older anyway."

"You little devil…"

The woman who accompanied Terasaka speaks up. "Should I curse him, Terasaka?"

"Good idea."

"No no, Hazama-san," Karma pleads. "I wouldn't want you to spoil the good I've been having lately."

Terasaka huffs. "What good would you be having lately?!" He scans Nagisa, who is sighing in exasperation. Then his gaze rests on me. He smirks. "Oh. _I get it now_."

Karma smirks in return.

I'm the 'good' Karma's having right now? Really?

From the analysis based on their heated exchange, I speculate Karma is pulling the strings behind Terasaka's acts, though Terasaka had been doing some without Karma's help. Karma seems to be directing the flow within the Internal Affairs Bureau, with Terasaka as the so-called puppet. But he isn't using manipulation for his own good such as black market trading or to cover his dirty tracks. No. What he did is for the sake of the citizens. He prioritized the people in his territory before his own. Looks like he has been so far a good Yakuza head.

But I need to dig up any hidden skeletons in his closet. If there is any. I am beginning to doubt the purpose of my mission. Would Korosensei accept the fact that Ayakawa is clean?

"She's my new bodyguard," Karma exclaims.

Terasaka rolls his eyes. "Nagisa, really? You're letting an innocent girl to get too close to your boss? Eventually she will not just become his bodyguard. She will become his personal maid."

MAID?!

"I tried to stop him. But I wanna keep this job. I still have a wife at home." Nagisa sighs.

Karma laughs. "Anyway we'll be going." Nagisa follows Karma and me too.

But Terasaka's voice halts me. "Ooi, girl."

I look at him.

"Protect your boss at all costs ok? It's rare to have a good guy like him in this rotten society."

I blink. The Yakuza head a good guy? Him? That redhead? It looks solid with the validation High Bureau Officer of Internal Affairs.

It isn't just a verbal appraisal from a powerful politician. With time as I observe Karma, I didn't detect anything that should have correlate with the Yakuza's typical bloody fame. His members are tamed by the devil, obedient to his orders when he said no bloodshed. Occasionally some grateful citizens would gift him fruit baskets for his help, such as repairing old houses, cleaning clogged drains etc. He even wrote a check for the local donation fund.

Under his devilish mask, hides a kind, goodhearted Karma I didn't know.

Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he would be.

* * *

In the middle of the night, someone knocks on my door. Drowsily, I rub my eyes and open the door. A flaming red crown perks me back up energized.

"Karma?" I mutter.

Karma says nothing as he locks his lips on mine, his arms embracing my waist and shoves me to a wall. The sudden gesture takes me by surprise. The desire ignites within me, burning into a large flame. I kiss him back, realizing I yearn for him. As our heated kiss presses on, I pull him closer to me but he suddenly breaks away. My face is swooning with heat as I reach out for him. He complies, but this time, trailing kisses along my jawline to my ear. Gently he bites my earlobe, arousing me.

Then I realize this is a mistake.

I want to push him away. But my desire takes control.

I want him.

I…

* * *

I wake up from that lustful dream.

My breathing is still heavy. My face burns. Every part of me feels numb, like it was not a dream. It was real.

I slap my cheeks. This cannot be real. I actually desire my target.

He's my target. He cannot be my lover. Nothing can happen between us. Nothing. I need to keep this professional if I want to finish my mission.

_But I want him._

I slap my cheeks once more. It stings.

I look at the clock. It is 2 in the morning. But I can't fall asleep. Not when that lustful dream will haunt me.

I decide to walk around so that I'll get tired and fall asleep eventually. The door to Karma's room is open wide and no one is in there. Something tugs at my heartstrings. At the sight of his absence. At a time like this. Did something happen to him?

Frantic, I began running down the corridor, looking for signs of his burning crown. No. He isn't anywhere. Fantasies race through my mind as I think of the possibilities. _Kidnapped? Assassinated? Sleepwalking? Abducted by aliens?!_

My feet stop the moment a solid fact dawns on me. Why am I worried about him? Why am I searching for him?

I slap my forehead. Of course I need to search for him. He's my target. If my target is killed, I'll fail my mission. And besides, I'm his bodyguard. At least I have to pretend searching for him.

_You know that's not true._

A voice emanates in my skull. I turn around and find the ginger, leaning against a wall.

"Thank god. I thought you're—"

_I'm not him. _

"Eh?"

_I'm just a figment of your imagination Akari. I'm manifested because you've been thinking of him for a long time. And it's not just some professional relationship. _

"I don't understand."

_You like him. You LOVE him._

"You're lying."

_I'm in your head. I know the truth even with your denials._

"He's my target."

_No. He's not just your target. You like him. So you've desired him. So you kissed him back. So you had that dream._

"I cannot fall in love with my target."

Laughter mocks my conviction. _Love is a curious little thing. It comes before you know it. You may think you fall in love with the wrong person, but love is always right. He's the one for you. There's no loving the wrong person. It's just the matter of how right this love is._

I cover my ears. "Shut up! Shut up!"

_Suit yourself. If you don't like him, don't bother looking for him at all. Go back to sleep. _

When I glance at the ginger, he has disappeared. A ghost. It doesn't exist. I don't need to listen to anything he says.

"Now back to what I am previously doing," I pant. "I was… I was…"

I was looking for Karma because I'm worried about him.

Should I continue? But that would only prove that ghost right.

"Who cares about a ghost." I continue my search, pushing away what it has said. "Lies. Lies."

I cannot fall in love with my target.

I go down a flight of stairs to the lower level. Light shines from the opened doors of the office. I peek into the room.

Karma leans on his chair, eyes closed. His desk is a mess with papers sprawled all over. Ever so peacefully Karma sleeps on his reclining chair. On closer inspection it would be as if the ginger has stopped breathing. I stand next to him, wondering how relieved I am to see him still breathing; to find out all my ridiculous fantasies never came true.

He's safe. That's good.

_Relieved?_ I'm actually relieved that Karma is safe? Maybe I am too absorbed into this bodyguard job. I need to implant in my mind that my main purpose here is to find out what Ayakawa is up to. I am not a bodyguard. I am a spy. I am an agent from Japan's Special Forces. I cannot keep losing my priority because of my desires. Of how much I yearn for him to touch me. Of how good-looking my target is.

_Really? Now I've labeled him as good-looking? _

Somehow, that peaceful look of his draws me closer. Gently I caress his flaming crown, feeling how smooth it is under my fingers. Then I trace his taut jawline. It dawns on me that Karma _is_ very handsome. And he actually looks cute when he sleeps.

_You like him. _The ghost's voice resonates.

_Maybe?_

Even if I do, he won't like me. After all, I'm not up to the standard of the modern society's ruler of a woman's beauty.

I remove my sweater and cover him with it. I wouldn't want my target to catch a cold.

_Ok, that's beyond the boundary._ _Stop doing such trivial things to get his attention_.

But the fine line between 'like' and 'don't like' is blurring. _Do I like him?_ I ask myself. _To do such petty things because I'm concerned of his wellbeing? _

I'm surely not getting some sleep tonight because of all these questions.

Something warm grabs my hand the moment I turn to leave. The demon's awake.

"Hey." His voice makes me turn to see him. His golden mercuric eyes glint like a cat's.

"I err... I'll go back to my room." I stutter, trying to leave but his hand keeps me glued to the floor.

"Why are you here?"

"I... Couldn't sleep."

He smirks. "Or... Is it because you're here to dig up some dirty little secrets?"

Stunned, my fingers tremble as I hide them behind me. Karma's grip becomes tighter. An alarm blares in my head. Not good not good.

"Just kidding." He releases my hand and touches the sweater over him. "Yours?"

I nod while trying to recover from the previous predicament.

"Aww you're worried that I'll catch a cold?" He sneers.

"I-I am your b-bodyguard. I have the r-responsibility to make sure your health is n-not corroded by viruses." That is a really lame excuse. "I really need to head back now."

"No. I can't do that."

"Eh?"

In a flash his hand pulls me into his embrace. Then his other hand coils my waist, making sure I could not escape. I look up at him, blushing as his face becomes very close to mine. Strands of his red hair tickle my face. He presses his forehead to mine.

"Do you like me?" he whispers.

Words couldn't form at my gaping mouth.

He smirks. "Too shy are you?" He kisses the corner of my mouth.

My desire returns, burning passionately. I want him.

I comb through his hair with my fingers. Looking into his eyes, I drown in those mercuric golden pools. I've never felt so alive when I'm with him.

Gently he touches my cheek. "Do you like me?" he repeats.

"I…"

"Quit the stupid professional reason. If you like me, kiss me. If you don't, punch me."

Perplexed. Confused. I don't know what I should do. My rationality nags at me not to fall into his trap. My heart tells me to do what I want to do. I weigh my mission and my desire together and the results are…

I pull him closer so that I can kiss him.

He is taken by surprise as his eyes widen. But gradually he kisses me back. The spark between us ignites into a fire; a heated, passionate kiss where our tongues fight for dominance. After a while, he pulls away panting. His face is red from the heat. Hastily, he removes his overcoat and unbuttons one button on his shirt, exposing his fair skin. He tugs on my shirt, trying to get it off.

But I'm not ready for that. I grasp his hands, stopping him. He looks at me, slight surprised but stops his movement.

"I'm… I don't want…"

Karma blinks. He rests his forehead on mine, whispering. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Then a thought hits me like a train. "Did you perhaps… kiss me because you want to do _that_?"

Blushing, an evident shock flashes over his face. "Akari, I didn't… I…"

"Do you like me?" I ask him with his previous question.

"I…"

"KARMA!" A voice from outside shouts and Rio comes running. She pants as she stops by the door from the excessive running. "Kar—" Her voice trails off as she sees us in a compromising situation. "REALLY?! Get a room, not the office damn it!"

I blush and push him away, but his arm tightens its coil on my waist. "Karma!"

"What's wrong, Rio? Can't you see we're busy?" He glares at Rio, ignoring my protests. Instinctively I jab him in the gut, like Nagisa told me if he is being too clingy. He coughs and lets me go. "Feisty. I like it."

"AKABANE NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO WOO YOUR BODYGUARD," huffs Rio as she cracks her knuckles. "It's Rakuza. They got our members as hostages. They want _you_."

* * *

I've heard of Rakuza clan. They are Ayakawa's biggest rival, always fighting head-to-head with Ayakawa. Unlike Ayakawa which has become a tamed beast lately, Rakuza has been like a caged animal finally released from its cage, wild and untamable, wreak havoc to payback those who caged it.

Rakuza is never in the police and the Special Forces' favour. They had done countless illicit jobs—drugs, human trafficking, black market etc. To aggravate the tension between both clans, Ayakawa has been stopping Rakuza's human trafficking by rescuing the people involved. That ignited the time-bomb.

And now, Rakuza has 3 of Ayakawa's members as hostages, blackmailing Karma to show his face.

_So that they can kill him._

Karma is intelligent. He would have known Rakuza's hidden agenda. But being coldblooded and selfish would not be the Karma I fall for. He cares for his members—a fact Rakuza uses against him.

Rio and Nagisa don't bother stopping him because they know him too well that this stubborn oaf will sink his feet deep into the mud even if it costs his life. I have to prepare myself for any impending fights to break out: 1. to make sure my target doesn't die and fail my mission. 2. To make sure Karma doesn't die because I don't want to lose him. Two similar reasons, based on different points –my professionalism and my love life.

I tried messaging Korosensei about this but I have no feedback. It's either he is sleeping or he is drunk. If things got worse I'll need backup but this stupid erotic octopus boss of mine isn't always there when I need him.

In an empty warehouse, a group of Rakuza members gather on one side while Ayakawa members gather on the other side. Karma stands in front, hands tucked into his pockets, looking bored. The Rakuza boss, a middle-aged man with greatly developed muscles sits on a chair, a sexy woman fanning him. Kneeling on the ground before him are 3 Ayakawa's members, hands tied up to their backs, bruises cover their faces.

Nagisa steps forward as Ayakawa's delegate "Hama," he addresses the Rakuza boss. "Release our members and we'll pay you for it."

Hama breaks into a fit of laughter. "Pay me for it? These three idiots trespass my territory and you expect me to let them go? Fat chance. I want Akabane to speak to me, not a runt like you."

Rio, frowning, spits at him. "DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU INTO SUBMISSION NOW, HAMA? I can do that job very well."

"Little girls should stay silent and serve men." Hama points at Karma. "I challenge you to a fight. If you win, I'll give them back. But if you lose…" his gaze pierces me. I shudder. He licks his tongue, lust glinting in his eyes. "Leave that girl with me and you can leave safely with your members intact."

Using me as a trade? Disregarding women like they are tools? I can bring you in for sexual discrimination and let Korosensei groom you delicately.

I am about to step forward for my duty as Karma's bodyguard and to voice out women's rights when something pulls me into a warm embrace. Karma's arm squeezes me close to his torso, eyes glaring at Hama like a beast targeting his prey.

"She's _mine_. Don't even think about it," he declares.

An indescribable joy fills my chest, warm and sweet. I'm _his_. I look at Karma, whose eyes fixated at his adversary. _Is it because I'm his bodyguard? _I slowly interpret his words. _Or is it because he likes me?_

Hama looks at Karma then at me, licking his tongue. I feel disgusted. Something drapes over my head and covers my sight. It is his coat. Karma holds me closer to him, so close I can hear his breathing.

"I said, she's mine," Karma repeats, this time more venomously. "Look at her and I'll blind you." He releases me and steps forward, rolling his sleeves up his arms. "You wanna fight? I'll give you one."

I step forward in a gesture to follow him, to stop this nonsense because logically, Karma couldn't beat someone who is twice his size. But Rio's hand outstretched, blocking my path. "Rio?"

"Don't worry, Karma can do this. He's never lost a fight. Now with you at stake, he'll be sure to rain hell down Hama," she explains calmly.

Nagisa, his gaze fixed on Karma, nods in agreement. "It's rare to see Karma that fired up. You must really mean something to him."

I blink as I stare at Karma's unwavering figure—dauntless, fearless. I want to reach out to him and tell him I don't need to be protected. I want to fight alongside him.

Hama stretches his beefy limbs. Without a heads-up, he charges at Karma. He would have hit Karma if he didn't dodge by the last second. Hama puffs his cheeks, giving a loud battle cry. At sight, Karma seems to be prepared to punch Hama in the face. I squint harder to find him holding something in his hand.

Hama's mouth is open wide when Karma throws whatever he is holding down Hama's pit.

Simultaneously Hama's face explodes with red as he clutches his throat, pain distorting his features. He kneels to the ground, choking.

Karma laughs. "Oh my. Looks like you stumbled upon some ghost peppers, huh?"

Ghost peppers?!

Karma squats down before the man and opens two tubes of unidentified pastes. "Let's see if you can take some wasabi and mustard as I squeeze them into your nostrils."

Wasabi?! Mustard?!

I know Karma's an assertive devil, but I didn't expect him to be a complete sadist.

I watch him torture Hama endlessly, his wide grin such a rare sight along with his joyful, childish laughter.

What a cute sadist.

My head's seriously wrecked if I think him being a sadist is cute.

Hama, crying because the pain is unbearable, pleads for mercy. His members stand aside, neither of them coming to help because Karma's sadistic laughter horrifying. They wouldn't want to taste what their boss is suffering.

"So I'll be taking my underlings back." He waves his hand and a few members collect the 3 hostages. "If you want more of my torturing, feel free to come by. Bye~" Karma strides back to us, a complacent smirk on his face. I release a breath I've been holding since the fight begins. He glances at me, smirking evilly. "Let's finish our unfinished business, Akari-chan." I blush.

The corner of my sight I spot some movement from Hama. At first I thought he was trying to recover to his feet. But then I spot the familiar glint of a black barrel he draws from his pocket.

A gun, aiming at Karma's head.

By the sound of gunpowder exploding, my body moves on its own. I step into the path of the bullet, shielding Karma with my body. My back suddenly grows numb as pain courses through my veins.

I collapse to the cold hard ground, hearing someone screaming my name frantically, a beautiful shade of red enters my sight. My eyelids abruptly shut the world from me. In the darkness I realize how much I yearn to see that red again. However, a devastating truth hits me, telling me that I'll never be seeing that red again because darkness will be my companion from now on.

"AKARI!"

The voice of a devil I'll never see again. I miss it.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see a white ceiling.

The darkness has conceded and I am back to where light is. It feels nice to be alive under the light.

I try to move my limbs but they remain numb. Exerting a lot of strength I finally sit up on the bed. This is not my room. Nor is it anywhere I've been to. The scent and strong antiseptic pierces my nose. I'm in the hospital.

_Oh yeah. I was shot. _

I recall everything before the blackout. Then it struck me.

Karma.

Where is he? Is he alright?

"Go get something to eat, redhead jerk."

A voice. From outside. Rio.

I carry my feeble legs to the door, leaning against it carefully to eavesdrop.

"Karma-kun, you've not been sleeping for days. At least get some sleep too." Nagisa's voice. "Kaede-chan's her nurse. She'll take care of Akari-san."

"He's right. You know how efficient Nagisa's wife is. You don't have to exert too much over Aka-chan." A pause. "Why do you worry too much over her anyway? You're too possessive or you're just over concerned for your underling?"

Silence.

A new voice full of conviction. The voice I've missed when I drifted in the darkness.

"I love her. Is that a satisfying answer for you?"

My heart thrashes in my ribcage. Inevitably tears flow down my cheeks. I cover my mouth as I sob.

_I love her. _

So he likes me. He_ loves_ me. I've never felt so happy. I've never felt so wrong to doubt him that he kissed me for my body.

"I'll… I'll walk around," says Karma.

After that, I try to sleep. But I couldn't. The pain in my back stings. His words in my mind repeating like chant.

_I love her._

Rio and Nagisa came in after that, but I pretended to be sleeping because I don't know how to face them if they find out I'm eavesdropping. I heard their whispers, hoping that I'll recover.

With my eyes shut tight I wouldn't know Karma has been by my bedside the moment Rio and Nagisa visited me. I am stunned when something warm grasps my hand. I resist the urge to open my eyes.

"Please..."

I hear a voice.

"Please don't leave me... Please..."

Karma.

The voice sobs, pleading with desperation and despair.

"You can take anything from me... My life, my money, anything. Just don't take her from me. Please."

His grip on my hand tightens. His warmth heats up my ice cold hand.

I open my eyes. Karma sits by my right, his face buried into the bed, my hand amidst his hair that cascaded down his head. Vibrations vibrate my right arm as he trembles. His sobs turn into silent cries.

I reach out to touch him with my left hand but am only capable to brush a few strands of his hair. His head immediately jerks up. With tears in his eyes, he stares at me, bewildered. But the tears don't mar the beauty of his mercuric golden eyes. My right hand wipes away the tears streaming down his face as he continues to stare at me, paralyzed.

"Hey…" I mutter weakly.

Karma sniffs. Then he launches himself on me, hugging me tight by the neck. He trembles as he speaks. "Akari… Akari… you're…"

I comb through his hair. "I'm okay… stop crying…"

He releases me from his hug and cradles my cheek. "Akari… I…"

I smile for finally able to see him again.

Gently he rests his forehead on mine. "Please don't do something like that again… please… I… I can't lose you."

"I am your bodyguard after all."

He blinks. "You're… you're not just my bodyguard. You're… I… I love you."

To hear that directly from him, my heart beats in my ears. Butterflies flutter in my pit. I touch his face. It feels warm.

"I love you too."

A shade of red as brilliant as his hair colour paints his face. His mouth opens to say something, but closes it back and stamps his mouth with mine. A brief kiss, but it is dangerous enough to make my heart race.

"Then… can we go out on a date?" Karma asks sheepishly.

I nod. "Yes."

* * *

**That's it! The end of the Interlude!**

…

…

…

**Correction: The end of Part One of the Interlude! (I got you didn't I? I bet you guys wanted more~)**

**It would be too long if I fit more into one interlude so I'll separate the whole AU side story into another part. Please wait for it! **

**Maybe this is a little bit more mature than what I usually write?**

**Anyway I've received a lot of ideas from you guys. Thank you so much! It'll take some time so I'll upload it after the Interlude AU Arc! The deadline for the ideas is till 6/7/15 so anyone interested you can still post reviews or PM me!**

**You can also add your opinions into your reviews! Thanks for loving this story~~**

**Reviews: **

I12Bfree: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank yoooooooooooooou! You're awesome too for reviewing every chapter! I also hope that I can continue this story for eternity. So let's wish that the manga will continue for eternity!

PhoenixFireBlade: The risk of confessing for Akari is that she'll end up as a maid. And for Karma, he's just like to be amused by teasing her unendingly. If it were me, I'd be the blue faction. I'm more the peace-loving type. I think the blue faction actually finds a new hope without bloodshed is a great idea. Not everyone would be easy to kill off a teacher who is family to them. Red faction has their own reasons as well, but I hope blue wins. Maybe they can really find a solution and Korosensei doesn't have to die. Even though he said he wanted to be killed, it's just to motivate his students to carry on their primary goal.

AkemiMimi: Thanks.

Animeandmangafangirl: Yes an indirect kiss inspired by your story! I'll be waiting for your one-shot!

SmoothieLifu: It would be nice if you can insert your insights and analysis because it would help to develop this story. And thank you for the long reviews :D Well someone has to be the clown and Maehara sounds pretty suitable for the role. And the original purpose of this story is not just romance, but to expand in depth of 3E's life. Akari would love hanging out with her friends instead of clingy Karma.

TailGatomanX3: Haven't seen you around! Welcome back!

Akai Sora13: Always prepared for your fangirling *gets shield and armor* Techanically Maehara didn't kiss Hinata. He touched the part of his mouth to her mouth, and it would look like kissing.

Aipom4: That's sweet. Thanks.

Brie72201: Thanks!


	27. Chapter 24 - Summer Tales Pt 1

**Author's notes: The Summer Tales arc will probably span for a few chapters. All these events occured may or may not have happened beforeAkari's birthday. It may also happen after Akari's birthday but I'll leave that to your imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**1.**

**Isogai**

It didn't sting as much now whenever he sees Akari with Karma. When Akari told him she likes Karma, it really hurt. It was as if someone was pulling his limbs off his torso alive—excruciating pain throughout the body that is unstoppable.

As time flowed past, the strong feelings were gradually washed thin. He still loves her, but not as strong as before. Only thing lingering is the sweetness of this love—his first love. Isogai will never forget this first love.

At first, it was hard for him to swallow the facts. He wanted to cut Akari off before she said those lethal words. But seeing her, the look of guilt, the premonition before breaking down into tears, he couldn't bear to stop her. He had to let her spill everything out, to let her alleviate the pain she had been suffering for the two boys.

He listened, tried not to anticipate much and held in his pain as his only gift of love for her.

"I know," were words so simple yet so devastating to tell. He already knew how this love would end; it's just hard to digest when he realized her heart will never be his. Karma was not a bad choice. In fact, Isogai believed Karma would be more suited to Akari since they had been closer than she with him.

So he let go. He overcame his conviction and let go. No matter how hard it was to do it, Isogai much preferred to see her happy with someone else than throw her into a dilemma.

Maehara had not been helpful. He had been chiding him on 'why you let her go' or 'if you tried harder maybe you could succeed'. But being a playboy meant Maehara had no love troubles like Isogai did. If he was not his best friend, he would punch Maehara in the face for being too nosy.

_How would you know, Hiroto?_ He wanted to ask. But that would hurt the fragile boy.

Of course, Isogai was too kindhearted to even vent his frustrations on Maehara. All he could do was mope in his room for days after the island trip, acting like nothing happened when he exited his room — the only haven where he could be alone — and go to work as usual, do chores as usual, eat as usual, anything that would make him look more human than he was back then.

Eventually he got over his depression. He thought it would be awkward to go to the same place with Akari and Karma after the island trip — example, the amusement park. But he wanted to try how durable he was — more specifically, how durable his heart was.

It was a painful sight to see them together. But it only lasted for a second.

Then Isogai realized, despite all the romantic conflicts between the three of them, they could still be friends.

Correction, they _were_ still friends.

Yes, friendship was a more valuable treasure than romance. Isogai Yuuma didn't want to lose Akari or Karma because Akari chose the latter. No. He still wanted them as his friends despite everything had happened; despite that Isogai still loves Akari.

And it occurred to Isogai that everything had returned back to normal. Maybe there was still a crack in his heart somewhere, hidden from plain sight. But he firmly believed that one day it will either mend itself or someone would mend it for him.

* * *

"Yuu-nii!"

Isogai watches as his little sister pounce around in the shop, wearing a beautiful green dress. She looks like an ethereal fairy. "It looks nice. You should buy it."

The little girl, Kyouko, reaches for the tag on the hem on the dress. Her face twists in horror at the figures. "Umm… maybe it's not that pretty at all."

Isogai pats her head. "I told you. It's a gift for your good results. You can have it."

A little boy leaning against Isogai's back yawns. "Yuu-nii, when are we going to eat? I'm hungry. Can we just dump Kyouko-nee here?"

Kyouko glares at the boy and pulls his ear. He yelps. "You are not dumping me anywhere you little brat."

"I'm just younger than you by a year! I'm not a little brat!"

"Chibi then!"

"Chibi neither!"

Isogai sighs. He pulls Kyouko from clawing her talons at her brother while the boy spits his tongue at her. "Kyouko, Souma, please don't break into a fight."

They puff their cheeks. "I'll listen to Yuu-nii, not you." Souma spits his tongue.

"I'll listen to Yuu-nii and avoid fighting against a chibi," Kyouko huffs.

Isogai wonders why his cute siblings would always fight each other. Maehara said that because their big brother is an ikemen so naturally his siblings will vie for his attention.

* * *

"Slow down, Souma!" shouts Isogai as he jogs behind the quick boy. Kyouko lazily follows behind.

Souma takes no heed of his brother's advice as he continues on to his favourite restaurant in town. Isogai knows how hungry his brother is, but he doesn't have to rush to the destination. Souma might trip or crash into someo —

"EEK!"

Isogai has just jinxed his own brother.

The person Souma had crashed into would have toppled over to the ground if not Isogai had grabbed onto the person's arm just in time-all thanks to his improved agility and reflexes nurtured from Karasuma's training. Isogai begins to think of countless ideas how to apologize on his brother's rude behavior.

"Isogai?"

The voice of a girl.

Isogai blinks.

The beautiful brunette he loves — Akari.

"Akari?" Isogai gasps at the owner of the arm he grasped. His little brother, who is stuck between them both, vexed at what is going on. Souma, realizing he almost caused trouble, tries to sneak off but Isogai has pulled him back by his collar.

Isogai lets go of Akari's arm when she regains her balance. He pulls Souma's ear, making him yelp. "Souma, look what you did. You crashed into someone."

"Oww! Yuu-nii!" Souma slaps Isogai's hand away. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Apologize to Akari now."

Souma pouts his lips at his brother and turns to the girl. "I'm sorry…"

Akari smiles. "It's ok. Nothing bad happened anyway. Nice meeting you here, Isogai. Is he your little brother?"

Isogai nods. "Yeah." It feels nice to meet Akari here. Isogai would call it fate, but the word only applies on a boy and girl who like each other. Since Karma is who Akari likes, so 'fate' is nothing more than a word deprived from fantasies.

Souma looks at Akari guiltily. "You know Yuu-nii?" Under his breath, he mutters 'thank god it's someone Yuu-nii know so it's not a big trouble'.

"I'm in the same class with you brother," Akari says.

"Oh," says Kyouko, who finally catches up to them. "So… you're Yuu-nii's girlfriend?"

Akari blushes while Isogai coughs at his sister's straightforward personality. "Kyouko!" He chides her but she gives him a wide smirk.

Kyouko blinks. "Judging from that blush on you face, Yuu-nii, it's either a one-sided crush or unreciprocated feelings. For now I'm leaning on the first possibility since it promises a better hope." Before Isogai can stop her, Kyouko has stepped forward and shakes Akari's hand. "I'm Kyouko. Yuu-nii's exceptional, brilliant little sister who has been looking out for him to prevent anyone taking advantage of his kindness. In this case, I step forward to represent my big brother to tell you that he likes you, Akari-san."

Isogai's face is red of embarrassment. Despite being 13 and having a tiny statute, Kyouko is brave and straightforward, sometimes a little bit too much. She acts like a big sister to protect Isogai, though occasionally she would act accordingly to her age as she childishly picks a fight with Souma, mostly for Isogai's attention. She is mature than most at her age. Her independence is also because their father's early death. There was once Kyouko volunteered to take up part-time jobs but Isogai had prohibited her from doing so. He wanted her to focus on her studies so she had flying colours all the time. But sometimes, Isogai wonders if her maturity and straightforwardness are helpful in some situations, for example, helping her big brother to confess to another girl.

Akari blinks. Even as an excellent debater, the girl is speechless. "Umm… I think I should tell you that umm… I know about how… umm… your brother feels about me."

Kyouko's eyes gleam with excitement. Isogai knows from how fixated her eyes glue to Akari that this has taken a seriously wrong turn. "So! So! What are you going to do about it? What's your reply?"

Isogai is grateful his sister is understanding and mature. But sometimes, he just wished she would be a shy little sister like everyone else's sisters, who wouldn't butt into her brother's romantic affairs.

"W-well…"

Isogai knows Akari would be pained to reject such an adorable girl. He pulls Kyouko away from prying too much. "Kyouko," he says as he gently hammers her head. "That's impolite."

Kyouko pouts. "But I want a Sister-in-Law! A big sister who can comb my hair and bring me shopping and dress me up in pretty clothes…"

Akari chokes. Isogai sighs for the umpteenth time.

Kyouko glances at Akari. "And I want someone to help out Yuu-nii with the house chores while you work outside! Then maybe I can have some nieces or nephews to play with… but that would be too early judging from our financial status. Maybe you should wait for a few more years when you entered the society as a working man…" Kyouko begins to talk to herself of her wishes, changing from a little girl's fantastical wishes into a mature lady's seriousness.

Isogai wishes to find something to cover his face from Akari.

"You… you have a very chirpy and mature little sister…" Akari mutters.

"She's 13," Isogai adds.

"Premature little sister," Akari corrects herself. "Reminds me of someone."

"Karma?"

"S-sort of…"

Isogai watches his little sister continuing her rambling. Souma pouts as he tugs on Isogai's shirt. He sheepishly glances at Akari while hiding himself from her sight with Isogai's body. Akari glances at the little boy who immediately concedes as their eyes meet. They begin a little hide-and-seek around Isogai until Akari catches Souma's arm.

It's cute for Akari to let her childishness take over when she 'handles' his siblings with care. But of course, Isogai can't say it out loud.

"But then… the costs for raising a child now are escalating, and it would pain Yuu-nii to raise all of us up…" Kyouko's voice resonates in the background while Isogai fixates his gaze on Akari and Souma's interaction.

Souma averts his eyes from Akari sheepishly as she grasps onto his arm. "I'm sorry for crashing into you… don't… don't break up with Yuu-nii!"

His outburst catches both older teenagers by surprise. Akari pats his head. "I'm not mad. Thankfully you didn't get hurt. Technically, I'm not an item with Isogai."

"EHHHHH!" Kyouko gasps. She gapes. "W-why?! Yuu-nii! What did you do!"

Isogai tries to defend himself. "I didn't do anything… Akari already has a boyfriend." It pains him to say the word when he isn't the one mentioned. But this embarrassing turn of events have to stop.

It's Akari's turn to gasp. "Eh? I don't… I have no relations with t-that redhead!"

"What? You have a boyfriend already?" Kyouko pouts. Her mood goes down the drain. "Yuu-nii! You should have fought for her!"

"Yuu-nii, I want a big sister too!" Souma suddenly shouts. "Anyone except Kyouko!"

Their demands make Isogai's head spin. It would be too harsh to chide them so he has to comfort them. But complying with those demands is an impossible mission, considering Akari belongs to Karma. Sort of. Even though they aren't together now as Akari claimed.

"Yuu-nii!" Kyouko screeches. "I'll return that dress! Just get me a big sister!"

"Yuu-nii! I'm hungry too! I want a big sister and food!" Souma cries.

Isogai hears a sigh from Akari. She claps her hand to draw his siblings' attention. "Ok then... Why don't we go for lunch? My treat?"

Food is a word sensitive to Souma. Immediately he abandons his brother and rushes to Akari, tugging her shirt while jumping up and down. "FOOD!"

"Does this mean..." Kyouko gasps. "Akari-san has a higher chance to become my big sister?"

Isogai pinches her cheek. "It's just a lunch treat." He glances at Akari, who holds hand with Souma like she is his big sister. She turns around and gives Isogai a bright smile.

A smile that makes his heart skips a beat. Like an angel.

He begins to questions himself the reasons of letting her go.

"And yet you let her go..." Kyouko voices out his thoughts. "Yuu-nii, everyone says you're an ikemen. But I have to agree with Hiroto-nii. You are such an idiot."

She earns a hammer on her head from her big brother, this time a little bit harder than the previous. Kyouko pouts. "I'm just saying the truth..."

_Yeah, you're right. Kyouko. I'm an idiot who let her go._

* * *

Girls are similar in a lot of ways despite the gap in their ages. You can easily spot the similar glint of happiness from two girls who have just met each other as a beautiful plate of cake is presented before them.

Isogai has never thought that his crush and his little sister would harbour the same look of content on their faces. To onlookers they would look like sisters.

"Dessert for lunch!" shouts Kyouko happily. She picks up a spoon and starts at the delectable dessert but freezes her hand in mid-air, a few centimeters from the snowy white cream dressing the cake. Then she glances up at Akari, asking silently for permission. Akari smiles and nods. Granted permission, Kyouko takes a bite. She becomes drunk with the taste in her mouth and begins eating the cake slowly to enjoy herself. Usually she would just gobble any food she sees.

Souma sits next to Akari, eating his cheese-baked rice with pure contentment. He scoops up a spoonful and stretches the spoon diagonally across the table to Isogai's mouth. Souma loves food too. He enjoys Isogai's cooking the best, especially the cooked goldfish.

"What brings you here in town?" Isogai asks Akari, who is waiting patiently for her food while glancing at the young siblings.

"Oh. Umm… I don't remember…"

Isogai blinks.

"It kinda' slipped past my mind when your brother crashed into me." She taps her chin. "I just went to the supermarket to buy supplies. After that I'm heading to somewhere… I was thinking about it till your brother, you know… I can't remember well when I'm hungry. But I do remember it involves lunch and… a certain colour?" Her stomach grumbles. "God I'm so hungry I can only think about food and nothing else."

Akari gets amnesiac when she is hungry? Probably her basic instinct that her stomach imprints into her mind that food is more important, go get it right now and leave everything else. Though, the main point of her reply is not her spontaneous amnesia.

A certain colour.

The only colour Isogai would associate Akari with is either blue—the colour of her eyes, or…

…red, the colour of Karma's.

Red sounds like a more rational possibility.

"I'm hungry…" Akari mumbles as she clutches her stomach dearly. "Where's my food?"

As a kindhearted fellow, Isogai would remind her of 'red'. However, he has this sudden selfish wish to keep Akari to himself — albeit his siblings are around — just for a little while, before he has to 'return' her to Karma. Plus, it wouldn't hurt anyone — except Karma probably. She is hungry anyway, and he hasn't seen her for some time — yes, he misses her. If he doesn't remind her, she wouldn't remember anything but the need to sustain her stomach.

Karma can wait. He already has her heart, so letting Isogai has some of her time to himself wouldn't be too selfish, right?

Isogai Yuuma wonders where did this little devilish part of himself popped up from.

The waiter serves Akari's share of food: carbonara seafood pasta and a piece of chocolate cake. Akari's stomach must be huge to put in so much food at once. Isogai watches as Akari's finishes her food, while he barely touches his as he fixates his gaze on her. Luckily she doesn't notice because food is more important to her.

Though, that doesn't mean his siblings didn't notice.

Kyouko covers her mouth as if to stifle a giggle. A pale blush dyes her face. Souma almost pukes out the food he is chewing, since romance and kissing are disgusting for kids at his age. Isogai immediately returns to his food before Akari glances at him quizzically.

Souma and Kyouko, being Isogai's siblings who he has known for more than a decade, the ikemen would have sensed it if these two are pulling something fishy. First sign: They begin exchange glances among themselves. Second sign: they glance at their prey simultaneously—Isogai and oblivious Akari . Third: a telltale giggle from Souma and a smirk from Kyouko.

Isogai loves his siblings. They are sweet and nice. They are understanding and do not cause a hassle to their mother. However, sometimes, they would put aside their differences and gang up on their big brother, for the sake of his happiness or more to their entertainment. Thankfully, they are not as devilish as Karma. It's just that they like to 'make the move' for their big brother before he loses all chances.

"Souma! There's a toy store near here! Wanna go there?" Kyouko brings up the volume of her voice. Usually, Kyouko would not invite her brother to anywhere on any occasions.

"OK!" Souma replies gleefully.

Akari swallows the food in her mouth. "Eh? I'm not done yet."

"We'll be back soon so take your time! Yuu-nii, good luck!" Kyouko unreassuringly pats Isogai's shoulder then drags Souma out of the restaurant.

_Good luck…_ it sounds ironic.

Isogai scratches his head at the awkward situation where Akari continues obliviously enjoying her food. His heart thumps loudly, registering the fact that they are alone now, looking like a date.

_Date… _

Crimson dusts his pallid face.

Akari finally finishes her food and rubs her stomach while releasing a sigh of content. Isogai feels her gaze on him as he continues to eat his food like an automation, moving his hands up and down from the plate to his mouth without enjoying the food.

"Umm… Isogai?" Akari starts with a gentle voice, as if to prevent inflicting injury on him. "Do you… well… hate me?"

Isogai chokes. He regains his composure later and tries to remain calm and collected. But the crack in his heart threatens to tear the fragile organ apart as it widens to a crevice.

"No!" Isogai denies, putting his hands in action to emphasize his word. "Of course not! Why would I?"

Akari bites her lower lip and fiddles her fingers. "Umm… I thought you would hate me because I rejected you…"

It reminds him of that day. Where his joy when she picked him instead of Karma lasted only a second as reality hit him that the spontaneous occasion wouldn't spell well for him. His joy changed to grief and depression in a matter of seconds.

But he swore, there was not a measly evidence of anger or hatred that day or days after that.

Maybe because he was too kind to be angry at her. Or maybe he loved her too much to even be mad at all. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, comfort her that everything was alright.

Isogai tries to chuckle to ease the tension but it comes out as a croak. "Honestly, I… I kinda moped for a few days about it but I got through it anyway. And I told you right? I couldn't get mad at you. Or hate you. Or hate Karma. Maybe I did felt something to punch Karma in the face… but I can't bring myself to do it because it would only hurt you."

Akari clenches her teeth together.

"And besides… I don't want to lose you as a friend. Or Karma. Both of you are friends I really treasure. There's no way I would hate my friends."

He hears her feet fidgeting under the table.

"And… I have to admit, even though it's not as strong as previously, but… I still love you."

Her cerulean orbs widen in surprise.

"They say first love is always difficult to forget. You can't just discard it. It'll take some time for it to wash off with time."

Akari's arms tremble. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't know you were suffering. I'm sorry. I…"

A gentle hammer on her head paralyzes her. Isogai's hand continues to rest on her head until she lifts it up to stare into his golden eyes. Isogai smiles. "Because I love you, so I want you to make a clear cut of our relationship so that you won't suffer. I'd rather be the one suffering alone. But isn't that how love works? It doesn't guarantee sweet forever, but it definitely will leave you some sweet memories that you'll never forget. This is how I think. You don't have to be guilty about it."

"Isogai…"

"But if Karma bullies you, you have to tell me. I won't let him off the hook that easily."

Akari sniffs. She tries to smile. "Thank you, Isogai…"

"The old feelings are still there but I'll wait for someone to bring me new ones." Isogai smiles as bright as he can to reassure the brunette.

"I hope you'll find her," she says.

"Or him…"

Akari blinks. "Eh?"

Isogai stifles laughter at her blank look. "Just kidding."

Akari takes a sip from her drink. "Did your siblings leave to let us have some alone time?"

Isogai sighs as he nods.

"They are so _considerate _for their big brother," she snickers.

"Too considerate…" Isogai comments.

She stirs her drink absentmindedly. "Say, Isogai… can I call you Yuuma from now on? 'Isogai' sounds distant."

Isogai blinks. He tries to conceal a blush on his face. Despite trying to look cool and collected as he planned previously, Akari's subtle steps to get closer to him makes his heart race. Calling him by his first name? That is not a subtle move. It is a bold move in Isogai's opinion. Even if she has meant it friendly and nothing romantic, Isogai is easily swooped into the maelstrom of love.

Isogai bobs his head as he gapes.

Akari grins. "Yuuma then!"

She is making it harder for him not to fall deeper in love for her. But telling her that would not make her less guilty. Isogai predicts he would stay awake at night, lying on his futon, replaying her voice in his head as she calls his name.

Isogai tries hard to convince himself that she meant to be closer to him as friends. Nothing else.

Yes. Friends. If Isogai clings onto that tiny false hope, what remains standing of their relationship—their strong and sturdy friendship will cripple like a castle made of paper.

" 'Yuuma'… does sound better," Isogai agrees.

She grins. Her happy look makes him smile.

"Anyway… can I visit your mother some day? And your father too? It sounds blatant but — "

Isogai cuts her. "Sure. Why not? She would love to see you. And father… I bet he'll be glad to know that you're alright."

Her features relax after tiptoeing over the hidden bomb. She nods. "Thank you, Yuuma."

"No problem."

"YUU-NII!" Isogai's siblings shout as they glue their face onto the glass panel next to the table, eavesdropping not so gracefully.

"Well." Akari glances at her watch. "I think I gotta go." She fishes out money from her purse. "I still can't figure out what I'm actually supposed to do… but I enjoy spending time with you. I'll head back home now."

"I'll escort you," Isogai suggests. "Plus my siblings. We have nothing to do anyway."

Akari nods with a smile.

They walk to Akari's apartment slowly. Kyouko pesters Akari with questions on her big brother while Souma has abandoned his brother to cling onto Akari. Isogai smiles as he watches them: an angel taking care of the two mischievous children.

He would never forget today — of how he and Akari gotten closer to each other, even if it is just a baby step. Even if it's just deepened friendship.

… _But I'll be an even bigger idiot for letting her suffer the dilemma. I'd never regret seeing her meet her own happinesss._

* * *

As Isogai had predicted, poor Karma waited at a café for the entire afternoon till he called Akari. Finally Akari remembered him.

* * *

**2.**

**Rinka**

Hayami Rinka can never be caught going out with someone. A boy, nonetheless.

But here she is now, with Chiba Ryuunosuke, walking side by side, in a Matsuri.

The worst thing to ever happen still happened.

"Rin-chan?!"

She stiffens when her name is called. Paralyzed when she recognizes the voice.

Stiffly she spins to meet the girl. "A-Akarin…" she stares at the boy next to the brunette. "And Karma."

" 'And Karma' sounds rude," the red-haired devil comments, smirking. Akari nudges him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were busy so you couldn't join me to the Matsuri," Akari asks. She blinks innocently.

Oh how much Rinka wished she hadn't lie to Akari.

"Obviously she's on a top secret mission. Codename: date with a boy," Karma continues his relentless teases. Rinka now knows how Akari feels all the time. Sarcasm is something she is weak at handling. "Thanks, Hayami, for rejecting Akari so I can go out with her."

Not amused, Akari rolls her eyes. "It also means you're the least of my priorities I'd go out with."

Feigning hurt, he looks at her with his lips pouting. "How could you say that? We're a couple."

"In your dreams, Akabane."

As their squabbling — or flirting, if Rinka romantically translates it — continues, Chiba has mysteriously disappeared. She imagines him being in a real war, looking for the most secluded spot to hide himself so that he can make the kill — or hide himself from the verbal onslaught Karma would bestow upon him if he ever spots the sniper.

"So…" Karma's voice draws Rinka back to reality. "Where's Chiba?"

Choking, Rinka realizes how truly terrifying the ginger demon is. To be under his reign of terror, Akari must have suffered long. She prays for her wellbeing. Now Rinka must find a way to escape his clutches before she is embarrassed to her core.

"Chiba?!" Akari gasps.

Rinka's face heats up as she realizes she is blushing furiously. The devil, entertained, snickers ever so evilly. If only she has a gun, and if only Akari doesn't adore him, she'd snipe his ass by now. Rinka would love the pleasure of glaring at him but it isn't her character. Her face is impassive. It would be more convincing that Karma's accusations are false….if only her face isn't red as a tomato right now.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rinka replies calmly regardless of the redness of her face.

Karma sneers. "Poor Chiba, hiding somewhere… Chiba! Where are you!"

Rinka glares daggers at the annoyingly blatant boy. "I came alone. There is no one else." She turns to Akari. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm… not in the mood on going anywhere with someone." She lies meticulously, trying not to hurt Akari.

Akari gives her an understanding smile. "No problem, Rin-chan. Anyway, we'll be just around here if you need me."

Karma smirks triumphantly as the last obstacle to his date — Rinka — has been eliminated. "Akari-chan, let's go get something to eat! I'll feed you~"

She spits her tongue at him. "No." She waves goodbye at Rinka before leaving. "Good luck with your date!"

Thus, Hayami Rinka's fortress of lies crumbles with the flick of Akari's finger. She watches as the flaming red hair accompanying the long brown ponytail disappear into the horde of people. _Sorry Akarin. You still found out anyway. _Then, she embarks on a journey to search for her sniper date.

It didn't take long to convene with the sniper. He is standing by a mask stall, pretending to be checking on masks while having one red devil mask on his face. Rinka recognizes his outfit from afar — a blue yukata with a snipe gun pattern on his back.

She taps his shoulder, causing him to jolt in surprise. Rinka removes his mask and tries to stare into his eyes. Unfortunately his bangs continue to mysteriously cover his eyes. Once, Rinka was curious what colour of gems would his eyes resemble.

It's curiousity, she convinced herself. A rare interest to know her partner better so that they can carry out assassinations more smoothly in the future.

This is not their first date. Technically, it is their third. Rinka has managed to convince Chiba to hang out with her. The first, they went to the arcade to practice their sniping skills. Second, they went to a paintball ground where Rinka and Chiba won against a team of 6 people.

Rinka would call these hangouts and not dates. But Chiba would, either mistakenly or intentionally, calls them dates. She would pursue for his reasons but being a tsundere means she has lost the rights to delve deeper into his mind straightforwardly. She can only not ask him but race her thoughts through her mind to think of the probable reasons.

Somehow, she finds this ridiculous. Why is she clinging onto this topic? She needs to maintain calmness and her professionalism. She cannot let such trifling thoughts hinder her mind which is supposed to be built for assassination.

Rinka resists the urge to sweep Chiba's bangs just so she can see his eyes.

It's hard to read the emotions on Chiba's face without eye contact. She wants to know what he is thinking. But she mustn't make it too obvious.

Because she is a tsundere.

"Can you even see with your bangs covering your eyes?" Rinka asks blatantly. "It's hard for me to look out for you in case you tripped or crashed into something. People might think you're blind."

Tsundere translation: Let me see your eyes.

Chiba is silent at first. "I… can see with my bangs covered. You don't need to make a hassle about it, Hayami."

Rinka absentmindedly clicks her tongue. Her plan fails. It only urges her need to see those eyes. Yet she can't be direct about it.

But why would she be so eager to see his eyes?

It's for the sake of the assassination, obviously. Knowing your partner better lets you be attuned to him and proceed smoothly in missions.

_No that's not it. It's something else._

_What something else?_

Rinka fails at searching the answers.

"Let's go to that sniping stall," Chiba points at a stall nearby. The teenagers around it let out sighs of exasperation as their shots fail every single time.

Rinka watches as the teenagers lift the long shotgun into their arms and trying their best to even aim properly at the ducks standing still on the wall, mocking them silently. A wild thought hits her.

_I can hit all of them down even with my eyes closed. _

Chiba seems to have sensed her thoughts. Or he is just coincidentally having the same thoughts as her. He pays the man who is smirking at the teenagers' failure. Easily he picks up a shotgun as if it means nothing.

Of course that mass means nothing. They had been using real guns for practice — guns that can kill for real. These shotguns are just baby toys to the duo.

Chiba takes only a few seconds to make his calculations — the distance, speed of the bullet, the air flow… elements that are essential to make the kill. Then he sees through the eyehole. Bang bang bang! All five ducks on the wall have been shot.

His achievement isn't that surprising. What surprises Rinka more is how he can see with his bangs. She is more taunted to see his eyes now. Maybe they are artificial telescopes.

The teenagers around the duo gasp in astonishment. The owner grits his teeth, not amused by Chiba's flawless success. He presses a green button on the wall. The ducks move left and right in a steady speed.

Still too easy for Chiba. He shoots them down once more. The teenagers applaud excitedly as if they are watching a reality show.

The owner immediately turns up the speed to level 2. But Chiba handles them too easily.

At this rate, Chiba might win all the prizes in the stall.

Speed level 3. Chiba, unfortunately, misses two. The ducks are moving in such speed it strains Rinka's eyes to catch their position. The ducks aren't blurring, but it still proves difficult for Chiba.

Since he failed, it's up to Rinka now.

Chiba gives her a reassuring nod, trusting her judgment to win this. Rinka picks up the shotgun after paying the owner. She easily handles the immobile ducks. Then speed level 1. Speed level 2. In a flash, she reaches speed level 3.

Tactically speaking, it is kinda' hard to not miss the ducks. They seem to be flying now, as if the owner has hiked up the speed deliberately.

But no matter how fast these ducks are, they can never be as fast as a Mach 20 octopus.

And besides, Hayami Rinka is more superior to Chiba in kinetic vision. These ducks? Pfft. They stand no chance against her.

Bang bang bang bang bang! Five continuous shots fired from her gun, accurately hitting all five ducks without fail. The owner gapes as he tries to comprehend such miracle while the onlookers applaud even louder for Rinka.

There is no miracle. She is naturally gifted… and lucky.

Rinka lets out a sigh she has suppressed. She puts back the shotgun and stares at the owner sternly. "I'll have my prizes now." She points at a board plastered to the wall, showing the prizes for each speed level. According to it, Rinka can win a huge teddy bear and 5 toys of her own choice.

The owner, seemingly trying to find faults or any cheats from Rinka but of course, it's not like he can read her mind to know she has gone through vigorous training to achieve such impeccable skills. He grudgingly hands her a brown teddy bear half her size and passes her a basket to let her pick her choice of toys. Rinka unhesitantly picks the toys which look more worthy—a video game, a music player, a sparkling silver bracelet, a cute kitten toy and a cute puppy doll. With the smallest of smiles Rinka and Chiba leaves with her prizes as the teenagers who watched her shoot applaud with joy.

Since she has had her fill of prizes today, it's time to continue carrying her secret mission — to unearth Chiba's eyes.

_I can't be direct about it. Or it'll ruin my image. But what should I do if I can't ask him?_

"What is it?" Chiba asks as he strolls beside her. "You're being quite silent today."

"I don't usually talk. You know that."

"Yeah but… usually you would discuss about your faults after a shooting. Now you're being silent."

Rinka frowns.

"You almost missed the last duck," Chiba pursues further. "If you were faster by a second, then you would not have the risk of missi—"

"I want to see your eyes."

Chiba stops talking and looks at her as if she has said a joke. But Rinka doesn't joke. And it sounds more like a demand, though in a cooler and calmer tone. "What?"

Rinka looks up at him. He is taller than her since she is thin and short. "Your eyes. Their colour."

"You're actually making demands?"

Rinka blinks. A pale blush dusts her face. She has broken her code — not to be too direct about things. She is a tsundere. She can never express her feelings directly. She firmly believes there is retribution for opening up her feelings too easily.

"… I just want to know my partner better." Yes. This is a logical reason… to fool Chiba with.

"You're curious," Chiba corrects her. "Everyone's curious. Be straightforward about it."

Curse Chiba and his cognitive functionality.

He lets out a barely audible sigh. "Why do you have to hide your emotions? No one else is here except me. The crowd here doesn't know you."

It feels like Chiba is trying to pry off the cold mask she has put on for ages. But that would only expose her vulnerability — her emotions. Then her entire wellbeing will be at stake. (Though, if Akari translates it, it isn't really such a big deal as Rinka thought it would be.)

A logical explanation to cover up the gap that is slowly exposing her vulnerability. "We need to maintain professionalism. We cannot let emotions take over us."

Chiba blinks. "But we're not doing anything serious. You just wanted to see my eyes."

"Everything's serious to me."

Chiba pauses to phrase a perfect sentence to retaliate. "Hmm… what about… us? Our relationship."

Rinka freezes. Her body numbs. _Relationship? What relationship? What is he hinting? What is he asking? _But she could only let out a gasp even with the thoughts flooding her mind. "Huh?"

"… I mean the partnership." There is a slight hesitance in his sentence, as if he has changed the theme of the conversation flow to prevent any awkwardness.

Oh that. Just the partnership. _Partnership._ Rinka couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why am I disappointed?_ "Yes. Of course. Everyone looks at us with high expectations. We mustn't disappoint them. So this partnership is serious." The word 'partnership' forms a lump in her throat she finds hard to swallow.

Chiba presses on. "So it's just partnership? Nothing more?"

Rinka blinks. _What do you mean more? What more? _She is about to open her mouth when sounds of explosion breaks out above them. It is too gentle to be an ambush or a terrorist attack. She lifts her head and sees the most beautiful thing she has seen for the night.

Flowers bloom on the background of a dark sky. Silver, gold, red, blue… a riot of colours of a myriad of shapes, the flowers of a fireworks show blossom brilliantly like flowers in spring, gleaming like they are made of stars. It would be hard to believe that man actually made these instead of natural forces.

They are beautiful.

She turns to Chiba. Chiba has his eyes fixated on the fireworks show, as it has had him enchanted.

Then she sees it.

Underneath those long unruly bangs, she sees the flowers reflected on those light maroon gems that gleam softly in the dark. The flowers became a tool to accentuate the glint in those light maroon orbs. They explode in his eyes, and a brand new fireworks show appears on them. Tinier, but not less prettier. She sees a soul in them, gleaming with life, with energy, attuned with the fireworks in the sky. A strong, kind soul, nonetheless, makes his eyes look like precious rubies. Comparatively, the flowers aren't that pretty anymore.

Chiba's eyes are the most beautiful of them all.

"Beautiful rubies…" Rinka mutters.

Chiba nods. "Yeah. They are." He means the fireworks while she means something entirely different.

Now she knows why he hides them. Because they are rubies meant to be hidden for the right person to excavate them.

Having her demand fulfilled, she smiles. She hugs her large teddy bear closely to her. As the fireworks died down, the night sky resumes its dim peacefulness. "Let's go home."

"That fast?" Chiba replies unwillingly. "What about your demand?"

"I got what I want. Now I want to go home."

Chiba blinks as he stares at the teddy bear and the prizes he is holding. "…oh."

Rinka doesn't bother to rectify his misunderstanding because she is a tsundere. She can't afford to tell him 'hey, I already saw your eyes and they are so beautiful'. She also doesn't bother on the reasons why she is so fixated on seeing his eyes. They are just so beautiful that she doesn't need any logical reasons to convince herself on her erratic actions.

"They are beautiful," she abruptly mutters. Then she tries to cover her rebellious mouth but her hands are full with the teddy bear.

Chiba barely registers the hidden meaning in her sentence. Oblivious, he agrees with her, assuming that they are actually talking about the same thing. "Yeah. The fireworks seem nice."

_Thank god. _

The crowd continues to buzz around them. People are busy with their own affairs. Rinka and Chiba, however, seem to live in a different dimension than these people. When they are together walking side by side, the sounds ebb. Nothing disturbs the silent peace they have among themselves.

"Let's go out tomorrow. A date." Rinka.

"I thought you'd call it as a hangout." Chiba.

"Date… sounds nicer."

"Hmm… ok then. We'll go to the arcade?"

"No. Let's find a café."

"Ok."

And Chiba silently escorts Rinka home, with the girl's heart continue to linger at the beauty of the rubies Chiba possesses.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY. HERE'S THE SUMMER TALE CHAPTER, FEATURING... Yuuma and Rinka! **

**Thank you for the inspirations my lovelies! Isogai's part is based on ****smoothielifu****'s (fanfiction) idea! Thank you!**

**Rinka's part: Hayami X Chiba as a few of you guys have requested!**

**A little bit of Karma and Akari fluff here and there... But we shouldn't always focus on these two so here comes more chapters on beloved 3E (I'm still working on it).**

**Anyway, I'll be alternating from the other AU story and this canon story so please be patient! Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are love, according to Rinka.**

**Anyone interested in drawing Akari and Karma for me? (I suck at drawing) Feel free to drop by, aspiring artists! (I had one done by JasmineVu from wattpad, go check my story there. It is the cover for chapter 24)**


	28. Chapter 25 - Summer Tales Pt 2

**Chapter 25: Summer Tales Pt. 2**

**3\. **

**Ritsu**

Lately, Ritsu has been lonely.

Since summer vacation has begun, none of her beloved classmates return to the classroom. Her main core lies ever so still amidst the dead silence of the class, with crickets occasionally form a tiny band of orchestra outside at the forest to accompany her. Dust begins to form a thick sheet over her main core. It would be easy to clean them off but Ritsu feels no need to clean them up or light up the screen to meet the dead silence which will only increase her agony. She yearns for her friends but they would be out exploring the world without her.

So, Ritsu decides to stalk them through their phones.

She would track them down with their GPS and record their daily activities in her digital journal. If Korosensei knows about this, he would be begging on his knees at Ritsu just so he can get a spoonful of gossip to satiate his hunger.

But stalking also means she cannot communicate with any of her classmates or they'll find out of her hidden agenda. Then she begins to yearn for communication with them.

So, she starts to search on the net on how to maintain communication with classmates when they can't see each other.

Thus, she has discovered the wonders of Facebook and opens up a group called "Assassination Classroom" and invites everyone — or hacks into their accounts and makes them join in — into the group. It didn't take long for the classmates to realize that they mysteriously ended up in a new secret group because most of them would be on their phones all day long.

And thus, this is the story of how Ritsu hang outs with her friends on Facebook.

* * *

**Facebook - Group: Assassination Classroom. **

**Creator: Ritsu**

**Members: All of 3E.**

**Posts:**

**Ritsu **

Hi guys!

_1 minute ago. Like. Comment._

_26 people like this._

**Shiota Nagisa **What's this?

**Hinano **yay! Someone opened a secret group!

**Rio Nakamura **this seems interesting… hehe

**Akari **you're up to something, are you Rio?

**Okajima Taiga **YESSSSSSS!

**Terasaka **Pfft. It's just a group. What's so excited about it?

**Ritsu **….. I'm sorry Terasaka-kun if you're not pleased about this. I just missed you guys…

**Hara Sumire **…Terasaka made a 2D girl cry.

**Terasaka **shit! Not this again!

**Kataoka Megu **What the hell did you just do?!

**Akari **how dare you!

**Ritsu **I'm sorry Terasaka-kun. I'll not cry.

**Hazama Kirara **Let me curse him for you, Ritsu.

**Karma the devil **Terasaka the dummy.

**Terasaka **SHUT UP KARMA. I'M SORRY RITSU DON'T CRY OR THE GIRLS WILL KILL ME.

* * *

**Rio Nakamura **

I have an idea. Say **Ritsu**, why don't you share something with me? Like…. Akarma?

_3.42pm. Like. Comment._

_Megu, Nagisa and Manami like this._

**Karma the devil **Did you spell my name wrong?

**Karma the devil **Oh wait no. I get it now.

**Okano Hinata** Oh. But I thought we should think of a better name for it? This sounds weird.

**Akari **get what? What better name?

**Maehara Hiroto **as usual airheaded.

**Kataoka Megu **I agree with the playboy for the first time.

**Akari** I DON'T GET YOU

**Karma the devil **Oh Akari-chan~ just combine our names together~

**Akari** why would I do that?

**Terasaka** You should give him a kick in his ass Akari

**Akari **…..

**Rio Nakamura** 110% bet she still doesn't get it.

**Karma the devil** do you want me to come to your place and teach you?

**Shiota Nagisa **say yes **Akari**

**Shiota Nagisa** I mean say no. Stupid auto correct.

**Kayano Kaede** I'm laughing my ass off right now.

**Isogai Yuuma** I'm just here to read the comments….

**Akari **I don't need you** Karma the devil**. I'll figure it out...

**Maehara Hiroto** Five bucks she won't get it figured out till next morning. RioNakamura

**Rio Nakamura** you're on.

**Ritsu** …. Nakamura-chan, what's the thing you want me to share with you? I don't understand….

* * *

**Akari **I GET IT NOW! WE ARE NOT OFFICIAL **RIO NAKAMURA**! DON'T COMBINE OUR NAMES TOGETHER YOU PERV!

_8.43am. Like. Comment._

_Rio, Karma, and 20 others like this._

**Rio Nakamura** For the record, I did not like this because I agree that you call me a perv.

**Maehara Hiroto** Five bucks blondie.

**Karma the devil** So we're official since we have a name now Akari

**Karma the devil** let's get married so that you can be Aka-Aka-chan.

**Okuda Manami** Aka-aka-chan?

**Shiota Nagisa** poor Akari.

**Akari** NO. NO. NO. NO.

**Akari** Damn you RIO

**Rio Nakamura** I like Aka-Aka-chan. It has a nice ring.

**Kataoka Megu** not bad Karma.

**Akari** stop agreeing with him!

**Okuda Manami** Hmm…. Akabane Akari sounds nice.

**Akari **MANAMI!

**Hayami Rinka** …an official name for a pairing huh? Hmm…..

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** you're up to something too?** Hayami Rinka**

**Hayami Rinka** …. No.

**Akari **GAH!

**Karma the devil** since we already got the pairing name fixed, let's fix our children's name as well.

**Kataoka Megu** stop right there Karmathedevil

**Akari **I hate you guys.

* * *

**Isogai Yuuma** does anyone wants to take up a part-time job? I have an opening in my café.

_11.00 am. Like. Comment._

_Akari, Hinata and Maehara like this._

**Akari** is it a music job?

**Isogai Yuuma** no…. sorry…

**Maehara Hiroto** aww too bad or else you can be together.

**Okano Hinata** … you're not going to live long.

**Maehara Hiroto** me? Why?

**Karma the devil** I seem to have an urge of making some music now. Like the music of **Maehara Hiroto**'s bones breaking.

**Maehara Hiroto** … thank god you have no idea where I stay.

**Karma the devil** no worries. I have **Ritsu**.

**Ritsu** Yes? Karma-kun?

**Akari** No. Ritsu. Ignore him. Don't be his accomplice for murder.

**Isogai Yuuma** … umm I can't help you in this Hiroto. You deserved it.

**Maehara Hiroto** WHAT?!

**Karma the devil** Here I come.

**Maehara Hiroto** OH SHIT.

* * *

**Kayano Kaede**

I'm just curious but… did **Maehara Hiroto** survived?

_3.47pm. Like. Comment._

_Akari, Isogai and Nagisa like this._

**Akari** ...**Okano Hinata** did he?

**Okano Hinata** Why would you ask me?! I DON'T KNOW.

**Okano Hinata** … can someone check on him?

**Isogai Yuuma** I thought I saw Karma in my area. Hiroto lives with me in the same area so…

**Okano Hinata** You're his bff. Go find out.

**Kayano Kaede** R.I.P.

**Shiota Nagisa** that's just… mean?

**Shiota Nagisa** anyway since we're talking about Karma-kun so I guess… yeah, R.I.P.

**Sugino Tomohito** that's mean… anyway, R.I.P.

**Okajima Taiga** oh shit! Not Maehara! My best bud!

**Kataoka Megu** … R.I.P.

**Okajima Taiga** who am I supposed to talk about babes with now?!

**Okajima Taiga** oh wait. Maybe **Mimura Kouki**

* * *

**Ritsu**

let's pray in silence for** Maehara Hiroto**-kun.

_26 people like this._

* * *

**Maehara Hiroto**

I'm still alive! … sort of.

_5.40pm. Like. Comment._

_Isogai, Nagisa, Hinata and Kaede like this._

**Akari** Oh…. Good for **Okano Hinata**

**Okano Hinata** why did you tag me?!

**Sugaya Sousuke** Dang you're still alive. I'm finishing the memorial photo of your face. Almost there.

**Maehara Hiroto** WHAT MEMORIAL?!

**Maehara Hiroto** I'm still breathing!

**Fuwa Yuzuki** … 'sort of'.

**Isogai Yuuma** didn't Karma get you?

**Isogai Yuuma** no pun intended.

**Terasaka **deliberate pun.

**Maehara Hiroto** you're my bff! Why did you do this to me, **Isogai Yuuma**

**Karma the devil** nice pun. I like it. My name comes in handy.

**Hayami Rinka** … … congratulations that you survived.

**Maehara Hiroto** am I supposed to thank you** Hayami Rinka**

**Shiota Nagisa** I thought you actually went to his house **Karma the devil**

**Karma the devil** yeah I did. Still outside of his house, waiting for a chance to pounce on him.

**Karma the devil** oh hi** Maehara Hiroto** I just saw you peeking through your window. Nice blue shirt.

**Sugino Tomohito** I bet we need to set up the memorial soon.** Sugaya Sousuke** get the picture done.

**Sugaya Sousuke** on it.

* * *

**Akari**

I'm Akabane Karma's personal cat maid! MEOW!

_10 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

_27 people like this._

**Kataoka Megu** … …

**Rio Nakamura** YES! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!

**Karma the devil** aww

**Shiota Nagisa** I smell Karma-kun behind this.

**Okuda Manami** poor Akari-chan.

**Terasaka **poor Akari.

**Hayami Rinka** …Akarin that is bold.

**Hinano** I hope my ship sail… Karasuma…

**Ritsu** OMG.

* * *

**Karma the devil**

since we're official **Akari**, why don't all of us set another official name for ANOTHER pairing? For example…

_9.31 pm. Like. Comment._

_20 people like this._

**Rio Nakamura** who, asshole?! TELL ME!

**Kataoka Megu** RIO YOUR LANGUAGE.

**Shiota Nagisa** I bet Korosensei would be proud to have **Rio Nakamura** as his female, human, blonde doppelganger.

**Rio Nakamura** gossip is love gossip is life.

**Karma the devil** they know who I'm talking about.

**Hinano **hints please!

**Mimura Kouki** I can make a film about this…

**Kanzaki Yukiko** I wonder who…

**Sugino Tomohito** eheeeeeeeeeeeeem…

**Karma the devil** not you **Sugino Tomohito**.

**Sugino Tomohito** I wasn't talking about me!

**Shiota Nagisa** You only commented because **Kanzaki Yukiko** commented.

**Hazama Kirara** tell me who it is or I'll curse your redhead ass.

**Rio Nakamura** go **Hazama Kirara** go.

**Sugino Tomohito** …..

**Karma the devil** It's so obvious

**Karma the devil** I won't tell you guys.

**Karma the devil** It'll spoil the fun.

**Karma the devil** but it's so hard to put both of your names together, Hayami and Chiba. I can't think of any good ideas.

**Rio Nakamura** WTF

**Kataoka Megu** LANGUAGE RIO. DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS.

**Isogai Yuuma** whoa.

**Shiota Nagisa** Congrats? Poor both of you.

**Kayano Kaede** CONGRATS!

**Hinano **another ship has sailed but mine….

**Sugino Tomohito** Congratulations.

**Hazama Kirara** so I can't curse you now redhead. Damn it. Congrats snipers.

**Terasaka **….

**Okajima Taiga** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Rio Nakamura** shut the hell up perv.

**Ritsu **Congrats Hayami-chan, Chiba-kun!

**Fuwa Yuzuki** this is just like a romance manga!

**Hayami Rinka** this is not real. It's a scam. Please do not believe his lies.

**Hayami Rinka** If you're not Akarin's bf, I'd kill you.

**Hayami Rinka** I HATE YOU.

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** calm down **Hayami Rinka**. You're out of character now.

**Karma the devil** …oops.

* * *

**Akari** I DID NOT POST THAT FUDGING POST!

_10.23 am. Like. Comment._

_10 people like this._

**Rio Nakamura** just cuss if you want to.

**Terasaka **I bet I know who did.

**Shiota Nagisa** I agree with you on this **Terasaka**

**Karma the devil** too bad. I thought you confessed your love for me.

**Isogai Yuuma** … **Akari** you need to keep your phone in check.

**Maehara Hiroto** poor **Karma the devil**

**Akari **touch my phone again I'll kill you **Karma the devil**

**Karma the devil** aww but you won't~

**Okuda Manami** umm question? How did he get your phone, Akari-chan?

**Akari **HE STA

**Sugino Tomohito** what?

**Yada Touka** I think she is about to say something but knows saying it would only makes things worse so…

**Rio Nakamura** expand your imagination peeps! What's the sentence she's about to form?

**Karma the devil** spare the hassle, **Rio Nakamura**

**Karma the devil** simple, she moved in to my house.

**Rio Nakamura** WTF

**Kataoka Megu** LANGUAGE!

**Kataoka Megu** KARMA WTH?!

**Rio Nakamura** not much of a difference with wtf.

**Akari **I'm unfriending you **Karma the devil**

* * *

**Hayami Rinka **Permission to snipe** Karma the devil**, **Akari**.

11.00 am. Like. Comment.

5 people like this.

**Terasaka** go ahead.

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** ….

**Akari** be my guest

**Karma the devil** that's just mean **Hayami Rinka**. Everyone deserves to know.

**Karma the devil** about you and **Chiba Ryuunosuke**

**Karma the devil** plus **Akari** how could you?

**Akari **unfriended redhead I don't care

**Karma the devil** does that mean I can still stay overnight at your place tonight?

**Kataoka Megu** YOOOOOOOOUWHAAAAT? **Karma the devil**

**Rio Nakamura** omg just say yes Akari

**Shiota Nagisa** you're making it sound like a marriage proposal **Rio Nakamura**

**Kataoka Megu** RIO NO.

**Akari **Rinka do you mind to snipe Rio's ass too?

* * *

**Okano Hinata** girls let's go on a trip to Osaka!

_5.02 pm. Like. Comment._

_12 people like this._

**Kataoka Megu** sure

**Okano Hinata** then let's do the planning together!

**Akari **…Osaka…

**Rio Nakamura** I hope we can find some good-looking boys there XD

**Hayami Rinka** anywhere where that redhead is not around

**Kayano Kaede** count me in!

**Okuda Manami** Yes!

**Kanzaki Yukiko** can I join?

**Okano Hinata** sure…

**Fuwa Yuzuki** let's go!

**Okajima Taiga** AWESOME LET'S GO GIRLS!

**Ritsu **this sounds like fun!

**Okano Hinata** ewww no boys

**Kataoka Megu** girls only!

**Hara Sumire** sorry but I can't…

**Yada Touka** I think I can make some time…

**Hazama Kirara** do they have a library filled with magic books?

**Hinano** GOOOOO!

**Okajima Taiga** no fair! Boys too!

**Karma the devil** so does ShiotaNagisa fit into this category?

**Shiota Nagisa** KARMA NO.

* * *

To be continued…?

* * *

**4\. **

**Karma**

It feels weird.

His instinct nags at him the moment he decided to do it. Everything feels off. Very off.

No, it's not off. It's just... Unusual.

It's very unusual that Akari has invited him to her apartment. _Her_, Okumura Akari, invites _him_ to _her _place, where she would usually kicks him off when he shows up spontaneously - though she fails at doing so every time.

It's either he did something very bad to cause the sudden streak of change in her behaviour, or she has given up on stopping him. Though, both possibilities are incredulous because neither is of her character.

Karma knocks on Akari's door gently. It doesn't take long before Akari opens the door and greets him with a warm smile.

"Hi," she says. He blinks and immediately scans her to make sure there are no parasites inhabit her brain.

"Umm hi." His arm is numb as he tries to wave at her. Frankly, Karma couldn't get used to her taking any initiatives. It is always him who does it - irritatingly and annoyingly, as she has stated - so that he could spend more time with her. Also, his initiatives act as prompts for the girl to admit her love for him.

She grabs his hand and pulls him to the sofa. An alien scent wafts in the air – the scent of roses. A red candle, which he assumes as the source of the scent, is lit up on the coffee table before the sofa. Its flickering flame draws his attention as his jittery nerves gets to his brain. An idea itches at the back of the brain.

It is a very stupid idea, he thought. It's so stupid that he wouldn't believe that it is happening in real life, to him right now.

"Karma," Akari starts. "There's something I want to tell you." She says in a gentle tone, calm and sweet – an indication of something incredulous is about to happen.

The stupid idea he thought of was… Akari is about to confess to him.

Of course. All evidence link to that one conclusion – the initiative, the scented candle, the gentle tone, the way she looks into his eyes… oh no. He's been mesmerized by those beautiful cerulean orbs right now. All he could do is gape at her, fidgeting at his seat, impatiently waiting for her to continue.

"Hmm." It's barely a word or a proper reply because shock is affecting his cognitive functions.

A tiny part of his mind is shrieking joyfully as his wishes are finally about to be granted.

"Karma, I… I love you."

She said it. She said the three magical words. He can no longer feel his heart beating. His nervous systems have been paralyzed, as if those words are poison. He tries to remain calm but all he can do is refrain himself from holding her and kissing her lips officially.

"Umm… I…" Words stuck at his throat.

The brilliant redhead, the star of 3E, finds himself in a predicament as romance is never his forte.

He takes in a deep breath and spills the words he has left in his heart for a long time, waiting for a chance to let them reach the girl.

"I love you too."

Akari smiles radiantly, like a sun shedding its rays on Karma.

And everything feels so ethereal even when she leans onto his body, snaking her arms over his waist as she holds him tight. Unmistakably her warmth is the best thing he has ever felt – soothing and beyond comforting. It calms his jittery nerves, telling him everything is real and not just a dream…

* * *

Mercuric golden eyes jolt open. A visage of a white ceiling – the ceiling of his room comes into sight. He finds himself in the comfort of his bed, covered in his blanket. The morning sun rays cut through the curtains, lighting up the room in a pure white brilliance.

What just happened?

His head spins as he tries to recall.

_Did I have a dream?_

He remembers seeing Akari. He recalls hearing her voice as she said those three words.

And he realizes it is a dream – an ethereal dream, derived from his constant imaginations of the girl, desperate and longing.

He slaps his forehead, chuckling at his stupidity. Akari would never be this bold to confess. No wonder in that dream he felt everything was off. He must have been wishing too hard on getting her confession his brain spins up a very real-like dream to temporarily satiate his desire.

All details of the dream are a blur to him. He read this on an article before: that the brain won't usually remember the dreams with details because the memorizing part of the brain is in a slumber. But he remembers clearly of her smile, of her voice.

Too bad. If only it were real, though.

* * *

Carrying his heavy laden legs to the designated location, Karma is still in a state of giddiness from the dream he had prior. A pang of disappointment soaks his heart, bringing despair that his wish might take a longer time to fulfill. But it quickly dissolved when he is greeted with a bright smile the brunette carries on her face as she opens the door. She wears a normal blue shirt with a pair of beige short pants.

"Morning Karma…" Akari cocks her eyebrow as she eyes him curiously. "You look… umm… crestfallen."

"Yeah…" Her face reminds him of that stupid dream. He releases a sigh. "I had a…" Nightmare might fit its descriptions. "… dream."

"Oh." Akari grabs her pouch from the kitchen counter and locks the door. "Where are we going?"

He blinks. The task he has been entrusted with last night was due this morning. He asked her out, but hasn't had a destination because he thought he could think of it in the morning. But the dream has been such a disturbance he could barely think straight. On cue, he could hear Akari's voice from the dream reverberate in his mind, as if she really spoken it aloud for real. But the brunette only looks at him quizzically like he has suddenly transformed into a maniac.

Akari lets out an exasperated sigh. "Let's go for brunch. I'm starving."

Nodding, he stares at the girl blankly.

Then, she pulls him to the elevator, where they take it down to the lobby. Akari still hasn't fixed a destination yet since the hunger has gotten to her brain just as how the dream has gotten to his. They wander along the streets, letting fate decide where their next stop would be.

Karma still has not woken up from his daze. He strolls beside the girl. An awkward silence washes over them as neither initiates any conversation.

A tug on his sleeve. Karma glances at her. She peers at him, blinking with curiousity. "You… are you okay? You're really quiet…"

"I'm…"

"Was that dream such a disturbance to you?"

_Yes, it is. I was so disappointed I lost my entire mood today. Stupid dream. _

"Hmm I guess." His ego isn't an easy horse to pull down.

"What's it about?"

_Should I tell her?_

"Umm…"

Akari's stare evolves into a glare. "You're being too hesitant. Can't you tell me? You're not being yourself."

_I can't really tell you everything… I guess. I have secrets… of my own too… sort of. _

Akari's intense glare refuses to subside.

He sighs. "My dream… was that you um… confessed to me… and I am crestfallen that it isn't real."

A pale shade of red dyes her cheeks. "What?"

"It's not real. So I was disappointed."

"You have a very bold imagination, don't you, Akabane?"

He nods in agreement. "Well… yeah I guess…" He pouts. "Can't you make it real for me?"

"N-no!"

He pouts. "But I'm in such a bad mood today…"

She sighs. "I dooooon't care." Suddenly she clutches her stomach and her face contorts in pain.

Anxiety washes over him. "You okay?"

After a while, she straightens herself and waves at him dismissively. "I'm… okay."

He stares at her incredulously.

"I'm just hungry! That's all! Let's get something to eat! At this rate I might end up as hangry instead!"

"Hangry? Really? Hungry makes you angry?"

She nods.

Karma sighs and takes in his surroundings. He spots a café nearby, grabs her hand, ignores her protests of the skin contact, and drags her to it.

* * *

Akari has her face planted on the table, silently – and painfully – waiting for her food to arrive. Her face is a sick pallid colour. Her brows furrow in a way indicating she is in a very bad mood. She pouts her lips, mumbling something incoherent with every passing minute.

Karma sips his drink, wondering her current state can be described as hangry. After all, food is of such importance to her she could forget their previous date and left him waiting for the entire afternoon.

Angry Akari? He wouldn't want that part of her to show up.

Watching her mope actually lightens up his mood and keeps his mind off certain things, such as a certain irritating, why-the-heck-it-isn't-real dream. He continues to sip his drink absentmindedly as he wonders if he should steal food from the table next to them before Akari becomes furious.

"Hey." He nudges her. She glances up. "Does your stomach hurt?"

She instinctively moves her hand over her lower abdomen. "Err… maybe."

"Huh?"

She averts her eyes. "It's not because of hunger…"

He blinks. What could have caused a pain in the lower abdomen when hunger is not the case?

"Then what is it?" he asks, evidently worried for her health.

"Your food is here, Miss," interjects a waiter. He serves a plate of cheese-baked rice, with golden crust that fumes with ribbons of steam. Even his stomach grumbles in response.

Akari's eyes barely brighten up. She lifelessly lifts her head from the table and stares at it blankly. Her hand reaches for the spoon and feeds it to her mouth in slow motion. _Too slow. _Usually she would gobble the entire thing into her pit-less stomach.

Karma raises his arm aloft, drawing the attention of a nearby waitress. "Can you get me a cup of warm chocolate?" The waitress nods and complies.

Akari glances at him while chewing on her food meticulously. She points at his glass of juice. He knows what she is about to ask. "I ordered it for you," he says. "Hot chocolate can soothe your pain."

She blinks. Warm liquid will help, albeit he isn't sure the cause of the pain.

It doesn't take long for the waitress to serve the cup of steaming chocolate. The thick, rich scent of chocolate has obviously drawn Akari's attention from her food. Carefully, she takes a sip and lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

Afraid that she would burn herself, he says, "Be careful, idiot. It's hot."

She nods and takes another sip. Pure happiness replaces the pain on her face as her mood is entirely lightened up by the drink.

"Feel better?"

She nods. Her usual hungry spirit returns. It doesn't take long for the entire plate of food to vanish. Her eyes are trained on Karma's plate of pasta as he consumes it. He is tempted to feed her some but that 'some' might evolve into 'all of it' since her stomach knows no end to eating.

"Where do you wanna go next?" She asks with a chirpy voice, empowered by the energy from the food.

"Hmm…" Karma taps his chin. Honestly, he still hasn't had it figured out. "Let's just walk around."

After paying for the bill, they stroll along the street. It is barely crowded with people, thankfully, because Karma would prefer quiet places. He glances at her constantly, to make sure she is unperturbed by pain. But she gleefully looks around, taking in her surroundings, apparently enjoying the scenery better than he expected. Something catches her eyes and she bolts toward the store.

That is when Karma notices the anomaly on Akari's beige-coloured pants.

It looks like a harmless, tiny dark maroon-coloured splotch on the pants, in contrast with the beige-ness. At first, Karma thought it might be some dirt she got from the café. But as his brain whips up a frenzy of contemplation he realizes the splotch is not dirt.

Akari is more transfixed on gluing her face to the store window as she looks with awe at the objects opposite the glass panel – more specifically, _creatures_. Tiny ball of fluffiness uncurls itself in its cage and meets Akari's eyes. The little puppy yawns, wags its tail and lets out a tiny bark at Akari, acknowledging her. It has pure white coat, with a streak of black running across it back.

Immediately, Karma pries her face off the glass panel. She stares at him quizzically. But Karma could find no suitable words to break the news to her. He removes his cardigan and hands it to her, who stares blankly at his actions. "Here… you… err might need this."

"Why?"

He gulps. "You have a splotch… on your pants… you might want to get it covered."

"Splotc—" her words freeze in mid-air. Crimson, as red as his hair, dusts her face as she bites her lips nervously. She whirls to witness the unmistakable flaw on her pants. "OH SHIT!"

Oh. She cussed.

"I need to go to a toilet!" She tries to lower her voice. Averting her eyes from him, embarrassed, she dashes to the public toilet nearby.

* * *

Karma waits patiently outside the public toilet. Girls take a long time to do their stuff, he comprehends.

The brunette reemerges with his cardigan tied around her waist. Thankfully it is long enough to cover the back of her pants. Her face, flushed, tries not to look at Karma directly in the face. Somehow, in correspondence, his face also heats up with redness as the conclusion he conceived earlier itches at the back of his mind.

"Umm…" Akari focuses on her fingers fiddling nervously. "I tried to remove the splotch but it won't work so I'll cover it with your cardigan ok? I'll have it washed clean before I return it to you."

He nods. "So that splotch was… hmm… your period?" It sounds embarrassing for a boy to say it but it's practically a part of a girl's life cycle. He learnt it from Biology and understood that it's a vital element in reproduction. It also means a girl has finally matured into a woman. He should see this as something normal. Though, it isn't same for the said girl.

Akari stiffens. "Ehem… yeah… it err… leaked…"

It also means that if they end up together and if he isn't careful, she might…

He blushes furiously.

As if she could read his thoughts just by looking at the riot of colours on his face, she kicks him in the shin. He yelps.

"What the hell are you thinking? AKABANE!" She shouts.

Horrified by his wild thoughts and her fury, he frowns. "I didn't think anything obscene at all!"

"Don't tell anyone what happened today, or I'll skin you."

"Okay." He sighs. "Was the pain from before…"

"Yes. It hurts during these few days. But not painful enough to let my stomach buckle. I'm one of the lucky ones who don't have to endure that much pain." She clicks her tongue as she clutches her stomach. Karma realizes she is probably feigning being okay.

"Come." He holds her hand and pulls her towards the previous store she is engrossed in. "Let's see some puppies to distract your pain."

"It won't wo—"

The tiny, white fur ball of cuteness, which Akari is interested in, barks in a very cute, chirpy tone. Akari yanks her hand from Karma's and glues her face onto the glass panel again. The tiny puppy, a newborn in his perspective, barks to gain Akari's attention. If not for the glass panel in the way, Akari would have squeezed the puppy in her arms. Its tiny precious eyes meticulously turn to Karma. He realizes they look like black pearls. It barks and wags its tail.

It is kind of cute.

Karma never had a dog before. His household is a silent, lonely heaven where he would only worry about his own life – and chores of course. His parents are barely around. He also rarely stays in the house and would prefer being in the classroom where everyone's voices are music to him. He would feel, in that classroom, that he is not alone in this world. That he has friends. That he felt like he belonged on Earth – a heaven on Earth.

But having a dog sounds nice right now. He can train it into a fierce hound and set it at his enemies, particularly Asano since the strawberry blonde is still a prick.

"I can turn it into a fierce hound…" he mutters absentmindedly, eyeing the tiny puppy. It innocently barks at him, unbeknownst of the human's evil plans to transform it into a replica of Frankenstein.

The evil mastermind earns a slap on the back of his head. Akari glares at him furiously. "Very funny, Karma. You can never lay hands on such a cute pup. Do that I'll skin you."

How many death threats he received today from her? Must be the hormones messing her mind.

However, the thought of having a dog is such a tempting idea. Besides, Akari seems to like dogs. If he has one, he can not only fulfill his evil plan and also draw the girl closer to him.

Karma knows what to do now.

* * *

**5.**

**Akari**

For the love of God. This GPS is driving me crazy. I have entered Hinata's address yet I still can't find her house.

Why am I going to her house? Simple.

The 'M' word.

You guessed it.

Maehara.

Apparently, Hinata has given in to another of his annoying demands – bento lunches. Currently the playboy is working at the same café as Yuuma and has been complaining to Hinata about having to starve without a decent meal to give him energy to work. Yuuma had made an extra bento lunch for his best friend – goldfish specialty – but Maehara wanted more than just goldfish. And Maehara happened to stumble upon Hinata online and tell her everything. Technically, he just complaint about having bread instead but poor Hinata's heart couldn't bear that her love to be sustained with just bread.

Thus, she decided to make bento lunches. For him. He didn't even need to ask.

Hara, the bento expert, is already at Hinata's house. I had problems with a certain redhead begging me to bring him along so I got delayed.

The area where Hinata lives is a high-end neighbourhood which is mostly filled with rich people. It is quiet since most of the residents have gone to work. With no one to ask around for directions, I wander aimlessly like a homeless wraith, trying to figure out which street is which.

I decide to call Hinata up as I stand at a cross junction. Cars occasionally swoosh by. By the third ring, Hinata still hasn't picked up. Probably because she has her hands full on her bento of love. I glance around, trying to look for a telltale sign – an indication of my whereabouts.

Footsteps approach me from afar. I whirl, take in the person's irrefutably familiar hair colour, and freeze at my spot.

The boy looks up and stops walking. Peering at me with his magnificent purple eyes, it is quite hard to recognize him on the spot since he is dressed casually with a polo shirt and pants instead of the usual school uniform. I click my tongue.

Asano blinks at his spot, a look of surprise covers his face.

If he hadn't spotted me, I would have ran as far as possible – not because he sickens me, but because I might send him to the hospital severely wounded.

I pretend to be busy on a call and lift my phone to my ear. "Oh hey Hinata where are you? Umm I think I'm almost at your house. Can you come out and fetch me?" I walk into the opposite direction, away from the boy.

"Akari, wait."

I don't halt at his voice till he grabs me by the arm. It would be rude to fling my arm off his grip thus I turn and glare at him. Yet I wonder how could someone with a flawless face harbours a contradictory evil soul. "What? I don't want to talk to you, Asano."

He lets go of my arm. "I want to talk to you."

"Are you deaf? I don't."

"It'll just take 5 minutes. Please." He looks at me pleadingly. A sincere glint in his eyes twinkles.

"Fine," I grudgingly reply.

He takes in a deep breath to steel himself. "I'm sorry for what I did."

I choke. He apologized? Tomorrow must be the end of the world.

I peer at him to press him on.

"I didn't mean to force my kiss on you."

Urgh. It reminds me of that horrid day. "What do you mean you didn't mean to?"

Realizing his mistake, his eyes widen in shock. "I mean… I actually mean to counter you. I thought that a kiss would have sufficient means as a tool to toy with you. I admit, my last defeat made me lose my cool."

I blink.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. The slap you gave me that day… it woke me up."

Oh. Should I punch you now to wake you up even better?

"I thought of using love as a ruse to keep you by my side like a pet. I misused love, as you have spoken. I… was wrong. My father has deeply influenced me into triumphing over him. I thought winning is everything. Winning Akabane over you… Discard love to win my father…"

I silently listen to him.

"I'm sorry for mistreating you." Then he bows down deeply.

I am taken aback by his speech. There's a tone of remorse in his voice. He means it.

"Can we be friends?" His sudden request takes me by surprise.

The great Asano Gakushuu demon king, wants me to be his friend.

I eye him meticulously, ponder on his request scrupulously. Is this another trick? Or is it just an innocent request? I couldn't tell. Asano Gakushuu still wears multiple layers of masks on his face, making it hard to see through them. It would take time to pry them off one by one to reach his raw, naked core. Did he put up those masks to protect himself? Or are they to hide his true evil self and trick everyone he knows? If it is the latter possibility, I pity him for being such a pitiful being.

Though, somehow, his father's teaching must have a huge influence on his personality. He had just mentioned it himself, that the Board Chairman has been instilling him with ideas of winning all the time, to take any measures to ensure victory. A child can never bear such desire when they are young. It's always the way the parents brought their children – you reap what you sow. His father wanted an ambitious child, so here comes Asano Gakushuu who is willing to do whatever it takes to win.

"Why?" I ask him, shifting in my position, feeling naked to his stare. I feel like his stare is peeling me raw to my bones, as if he understands what gears move in my mind.

"Because we stepped off the wrong foot. If we didn't, we could be friends. I want you to teach me about… everything you know. How to change myself to a better person. How to know more about… love."

"So I'm your mentor/friend?"

"I know friends can be of a huge influence to a person. If you have good friends, you'll be good and vice versa. I want your personality to influence me to become a better person."

If I misinterpret it, it sounds like I can mold this guy into any shape I want, for example – cute Asano Gakushuu puppy? He would become my puppy?

Puppy. Pet. I grin.

_This is sick. Stop that, Akari. I'm not as sadistic as Karma. I never am._

_But being too close to Karma for such a long time, such a sadistic self of mine emerge from nowhere, it also means some part of him as rubbed off on me. It's basically like what Asano has said – my sudden sadistic self is a product of a 'friend' influencing me._

_Karma, a friend. Pfft. He's more like a clingy boyfriend right now._

I'm not some saviour. But Asano is still worth saving. In a way. He may be some sort of 3E's nemesis – more of Karma's nemesis specifically – but he must have a good self within him. I would like to believe at that slim chance. If Asano turns good, then his father cannot set his son on our tails anymore. It would completely overturn Asano Gakuhou's education.

"Fine," I reply. "We can be friends. But… you're from 3A and I'm an End student. It won't look good on your record."

He smiles. It's genuine. "I don't mind."

_Suspicious. You don't mind?!_

He extends his hand to me. "Let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Asano Gakushuu."

I shake his hand. "Okumura Akari. Nice meeting you."

"So we can talk to each other often?"

_Maybe you're a spy to pry our secrets._ I'm wary of his actions. I need to be careful of what I'll say to him. I can't let him know I've set up a perimeter against him. But I can't lower my guard too easily.

"Sure. Provided that you don't try to pry our secrets," I reply.

He nods. "I'll try to refrain myself from doing that."

"Try harder."

He lets out a chuckle as I grit my teeth, wondering if I made a wrong decision. "It's basic instinct. Finding out what you hide I can gain control over my father."

Resist punching him. Resist. "First of all you have to change your stupid control-freak character. Try to do stuff without the thought of winning over your father." He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "No. Don't give me the stupid reason of your entire existence is built on that foundation. _Change_ it. Or I'll change your face for you."

His eyes widen as big as they can. "C-change my face?"

"It's blackmail, using much prettier words than 'beating the crap out of your face'."

He tries to stifle laughter. "You are interesting." I glare at him. "In a good way, in a good way…" he immediately adds.

My phone rings. I pick it up. "Hinata? Yeah. Okay I'll be there. I think. Turn by the red roof? Got it." I turn to Asano. "I gotta go. See you." I wave at Asano and run towards my destination.

When I turn back to see Asano, he walks casually to his destination. At first glance, I thought his entire figure has lightened up little by little, like the dark aura that usually accompanies his evil ways has paled in comparison to the surroundings. Slowly the thick aura diminishes into a pale white glow, though not as holy as an angel's aura, but there are trivial signs of it happening. It is as if, he is slowly changing to a better road. I see the smallest of smiles on his face, not a smirk nor a snicker, but a smile of relief that burden has been put off from his shoulders.

I wonder if I am just imagining things or he is really changing. But I can't make a conclusion that easily.

Asano Gakushuu, my friend, huh?

Maybe I can whip up some magic and change him for good.

Though…

I'm not quite sure that Karma would approve of this.

* * *

**Part 3: Facebook? Not much of Ritsu's POV though so it's kinda weird? But I believe online social networking would be more suitable to her since she is basically virtual…. So what do you gusy think about this? Inspired by ****wattpad's****cherryleaf92 ****…. ( It's not really a journal…. Sorry… but your idea inspired me for something new)**

**Part 4: it's a mix of my idea (the dream) and fanfic's ****PhoenixFireBlade****'s (the realistic period part). She has a fresh idea and I thought it's nice to put in something realistic for once. And for the last few sentences it's more like a foreshadowing? (No spoilers). Thank you ****PhoenixFireBlade****!**

**Part 5: Thanks to fanfic's ****smoothielifu ****and wattpad's ****SehunlsThehun_18**** of their ideas, I elaborate on Asano Gakushuu, but I felt weird about it. Is it weird? To have Asano request to be Akari's friend after what he did? After all, he is a prick and an evil one at it. Maybe it's because of… love? (I might throw in Asano's POV later?)**

**So basically the entire chapter is weird. I hate you, writer's block. **

**I'll try my best to post another chapter by this week. Thank you for being there guys! (distracted by WondLa and Shining Force and animes lately…)**

Reviews:

I12Bfree: I didn't make them up. I was watching Working! lately and these two names popped up in my mind. Simple and easy to remember.

SilverSapphire34523: Thank you!

Animeandmangafangirl: You're welcome!

General07: There's no bad grammar so no problem! Hmm this sounds like a good idea… let me see…

ShiroiRino08: You're welcome!

Smoothielifu: Nope. Not from Shokugeki. It was from Working! Something similar I guess XD

PhoenixFireBlade: Thanks for the idea! I doubt Akari realizes it anyway, since she is such an airhead. She just wanna be better friends with Isogai. *cough Rinka is so adorb right cough*


	29. Chapter 26 - Summer Tales Pt 3

**Chapter 26: Summer Tales Pt. 3**

**6.**

**Karma**

The irritated boy lies on his bed and watches the ceiling fan whirls slowly. He is bored. Usually he would pester the brunette but she isn't here right now. She has gone to Osaka with her friends.

Thus, leaving poor, lonely Karma behind at the empty household.

"GAH!"

He buries his face in a pillow. _What am I supposed to do without her?_

His stomach grumbles. He needs to feed it so that he can live for the next three days till Akari returns. Lazily he dresses himself casually and brings his heavy laden legs to a ramen shop near his house. Akari brought him there last time and he admits it is quite good.

A very familiar looking man stands by the entrance of the store with his back facing Karma. He has seen that bulky tall figure before yet he couldn't recall when and where.

As the man turns around after waving goodbye to the ramen chef, Karma catches the graying hair on top of the man's skull. He has a bright smile and despite the graying hair, wrinkles barely dwell on his face, indicating he isn't really that old. Muscles protrude from under his beige-coloured shirt.

"I'll see you later, Himura-san!" shouts the chef from within the shop.

Himura.

Ah. He knows who this guy is now.

The man stops before leaving, glancing at Karma after sensing he has been watched. With the smallest of smiles, the man approaches Karma. "Hmm... Are you Akari-chan's classmate?"

Karma blinks. "Umm yes... H-himura-san." He is Akari's uncle. They met briefly that day when Akari disappeared.

Himura chuckles. "Ahh you're that red-haired boy who ran off after Akari and knew where she is when no one else does." He flashes an innocent smile. "I wonder how you'd know..."

As Karma would interpret it, it is never an innocent smile. He knows that this man probably knew more about him than he expected. The man is teasing him.

_Let's just hope he doesn't try to do something to me after I teased Akari so many times. _Karma instinctively glances at the man's muscles. He has a skinny, lanky figure, that albeit he excels in fighting, the chances of him winning over muscled Himura are slim. The man must have went through vigorous training to earn those muscles and judging from his deep eyes of wisdom, Himura is certainly observing Karma right now and is much more experienced in fighting.

Not to mention that Himura is Akari's guardian - someone he should not mess with considering if he wants to be with Akari.

"It's just luck," Karma replies, trying to mask his jittery nerves. His heart thunders in his ears.

This must be how Akari feels when she meets Karma's parents.

"So... You're that _special_ person of hers..." Himura cups his chin as he scans the boy from head to toe.

_Special? Aww... _Karma will be teasing her for this.

"Physically, you look good with that red hair. She must really like red... Umm..."

"My name is Akabane Karma, sir."

He lets out a hearty laugh. "This is the first time someone called me 'sir'! You're good, kid. Just call me Himura-san." He pauses. "By the way, no offense, you're a little bit too... lanky for my taste. Do you..."

Karma gulps.

"...do you have what it takes to be with Akari-chan and protect her at all costs?"

Karma slowly digests the question. He has to think of a very suitable answer for that tricky question.

And that question instigates doubts about himself.

_Am I good enough for Akari?_

_Can I protect her?_

"You know..." Himura's voice drifts into Karma's thoughts. "Akari-chan is my only relative left on Earth. I love her so much. I cannot bear to see her get hurt by anything or anyone. Her wisdom is shallow in choosing a boyfriend. So I hope that whoever she chooses that boy must have the capability to protect her, physically, mentally, emotionally. So Karma-kun, I ask you this serious question: _are you capable of protecting Akari-chan_?"

For once, Karma has never thought of such question. In his mind eye, Akari is never the type to lean on someone for help. She is never the damsel in distress - more to a tough, strong warrioress, advancing forward with her own capabilities, never to fall back or concede against any tall wall she meets. If she wants to, she could scale any wall easily, with or without his help. Her only flaws: food, airheaded-ness and carelessness.

But he knows, no matter how strong a girl is, she'll always need someone to stay by her side, silently protecting her, supporting her and give her help whenever she needs.

Karma wants to be that person of Akari's.

_Can I do that? _

_Can I protect her?_

_Can I catch up to her, no matter how fast she advances?_

"Karma-kun, what's your answer to that?"

He takes in a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "Yes. I am." Confidently, he replies.

_I will protect that idiot I call mine. _

Himura grins widely. He pats Karma's shoulder, reassuring the latter. "Then good, kid. I hope you take good care of her. She's such a bold, airheaded idiot. She thought she didn't need protection but as long as you're by her side, I'm relieved." He releases a stifled chuckle. "I wonder if this is called fate… since you two had met each other a few years back. Is this predestined?"

Karma coughs. He couldn't quite get the last sentence. "Himura-san?"

"Ignore an old man's rants!" Himura laughs loudly. "Anyway, Akari-chan is so mean… she tends to hide you from me. Now I get a good look at you, Karma-kun, I must say you are definitely a dependable young man. But you look like a delinquent…"

Karma gulps at the word 'delinquent'. Should he be honest with Himura that he_ is_ a renowned notorious delinquent?

"No worries kid!" Himura slaps Karma's back. "As long as you don't commit any bad deeds and treat Akari-chan well, I'm okay with a juvenile delinquent. I believe wasabi is something useful against your opponents?"

A cold shudder spreads down his spine. Karma knows, at that instant, Himura isn't an ignoramus. The man probably did a full background check on him before letting his niece gets any closer to Karma.

Stalker? This must be karma – must be how Akari felt when Karma stalked her.

"However…" A serious glint in Himura's eyes, he says the next few words meticulously. "Banter aside, if I catch wind of my dear niece crying because _someone_ did something bad to her, I won't forgive him." Himura's knuckles cracked loudly.

This… is definitely a death threat.

"I…I won't forgive that person too…" Karma says with the understanding that the 'someone' could most likely be him.

"GOOD!" roars Himura.

Karma lets out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, Karma-kun, do you miss Akari-chan?"

Karma blinks. "Umm… yeah I guess…" his voice is tiny. It seems to be an embarrassing question. "She went to Osaka for a few days."

Himura snickers. Karma doesn't know the man has the capability of snickering evilly.

"So… do you want to see her then?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Akari**

After arriving at Osaka, we check in at a traditional inn recommended by Megu. The entourage consists of Megu, Rio, Hinata, Kaede, Rinka, Manami, Kanzaki, and I – girls only. 3 days and 2 nights without Karma? I'll miss him but I don't miss his stalking.

For lunch, Hinata brought us to a nearby food street where there are countless types of food sold. My mouth has begun to water with the scent of delicious food wafting in the air. Greedily I ate anything in sight. If not for Megu holding me back I would probably use up my allowance. After lunch we head for a shopping district nearby to shop till we drop.

At night, after dinner, we head back to the inn. And this is where Rio begins her favourite event of the day – interrogation for gossip.

I didn't know I am walking into a trap after a soothing bath with Megu. By the time I realize something is up as the girls had their hungry glares train on me, Hinata has shut the door tight. Then the girls usher me to the centre of the room, where they huddle around me to cut off my escape route.

The instigator – Rio, shines her flashlight at my face. I see black spots in my vision as I cover my eyes from the stunning glare.

"Talk, Okumura," demands the blonde. "What is the status of your relationship with…" she exchanges a glance with the rest of the girls. They snicker evilly. "… Karma?"

I blink. "Who?"

Hinata bites her lip. "You know who!"

I glare at her. "Don't let me start on a certain playboy." She flinches.

"Akarin… I'm curious. Please, tell us," Rinka requests with the slightest emotion on her face.

"Poor Akari…" sighs Kanzaki.

I roll my eyes and frown. "Can't we change another topic?"

Kaede wags her finger. "There's nothing more excited than you and Karma!"

I sigh. I glance at Megu who smirks in return. Megu smirking? Oh god no.

She pats my shoulder. "Just spare a thing or two then they'll stop." Her eyes twinkle with anticipation.

Not you too!

I give in reluctantly. "Fine. One question. Go ahead."

Kaede clears her throat. "So so… do you love Karma?" she snickers.

Their focused stares are like lasers burning me alive.

Before I can answer that extremely easy question without giving away too much information, Manami speaks up. "Kaede-chan, that question is irrelevant. I believe we need to ask something that delves in deeper into Akari-chan's secrets."

I gape at the innocent science nerd and horrified at her speech. _Since when you have been polluted by Rio's craftiness? And I thought you like Karma so you must want to know the answer to that question instead?!_

"So you know the answer?" Hinata asks, staring at Manami questioningly.

Manami nods, to my surprise. "I err…" she glances at Rio, who flashes thumbs-up to give her courage. "I overheard Akari-chan rejecting Isogai-kun because she likes Karma-kun!"

Her outburst catches almost everyone in the room – including me – except for Rio who smirks as if she has known it long ago, and Megu who nods understandingly.

What the heck you three?! So there are four of you stalkers right now?!

The rest gapes for a while then smirk as evil as they can at me. A dark, threatening aura takes over the room. I shudder. The capability of the four notorious stalkers sends chills down my spine. I feel naked to my bones. My secrets are being exposed to the world and there's nothing I can do about it.

I clench my fist. "Manami don't tell me you stalked me back at the island huh?"

Suddenly I recall something important. If Manami has overheard – correction, _eavesdropped _the entire conversation between me and Yuuma, then it also means…

My face fumes red.

Kaede grasps my arm and blinks. "Akari… I change the question. So are you two… together now?"

Megu stifles a chuckle. "That's not a very good question either." It earns a moan from Kaede, who has a very hard time in thinking another question. The perfect female class rep smiles like an angel on the outside but a devil within. "Can someone think of a better question?"

Kanzaki tentatively raises her arm. "Umm…" she smiles innocently. "What about this? Did Karma…" the pause brings anxiety to us all. "…kiss you?"

A direct hit at the core. I choke as all of the air in my lungs is forced out.

Bold question, Kanzaki. Very bold.

The girls gasp in astonishment. Pink shade dusts their faces. Their eyes widen as they stare at me. Even the stalker trio is stunned.

Kiss.

A very sensitive issue. I recall the indirect kiss, the peck, the not-so-official kiss… all of them. My face heats up to another level and I wonder if my face is the reddest for all 15 years of my life.

Plus, the very high possibility of Karma has eavesdropped my rejection to Yuuma – the indirect confession of where I said 'I like Karma'.

Both issues are extremely embarrassing.

I knew it. Coming to Osaka for the second time was never a good idea. Osaka is definitely not my lucky number.

This will be the place where I would die from embarrassment; where all my secrets will be dug out and I'll never live on this Earth again. Korosensei, just blow up the world, will you?

"Did he kiss you?!" the girls roar. Megu nods in approval.

"The truth, Aka-chan, or they won't let you go!" Rio implores. "I won't let you go either!"

"Tell us!"

"We want the answer!"

"The truth!"

I cover my ears from their roaring. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I fish it out. It's my Uncle. I purposely set it to loudspeaker so that the girls can give me some quiet time, albeit just awhile. They instantly become silent after some shushing.

"_Akari-chan_!" roars my uncle from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Uncle." _Thank god. Saved by the call. _

"_How's Osaka_?"

"Good…" Thankfully no one recognizes me so I'll be fine.

"_Didn't anyone show up saying they're interested in you_?"

"I swear uncle, do not remind me of that. EVER."

He chuckles. "_Okay! I have some good news for you_!"

A bad premonition lurks in the shadows. It might be bad news for me. "What is it?"

"_I've set you up on a date!_"

I cough badly. Megu pats my back to soothe me. I barely had the voice to speak now due to shock. "Nooooo…." I groan.

"_It's settled then_!" He ignores my protests. "_He'll be at the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan tomorrow morning at 10!_"

"But uncle!"

He snickers. "_Trust me. You'll like him. Bye!_"

The phone beeps as Uncle ends the call. Silently I slump to the floor with my face planted onto the cold marble. It takes plenty of courage not to jump off the second floor to my death right now.

I've completely lost my will. I will never survive this trip back home. The girls pat my shoulder understandingly, mourning in silence for my horrible fate. Without my will, my brain has malfunctioned. I began to rant unnecessary things such as my secrets.

"Yes. He kissed me."

The girls stare at me, dumbfounded.

"…after my birthday celebration. He also pecked my lips before. It's not an official kiss so yeah…"

I didn't even bother to clamp my mouth.

I drown in their screams for a few seconds and silence resumes its reign over the room. With my will lost, the mood in the room died to nonexistent.

Rio tries to pull me up from the floor. "Uhh why don't we get something to eat? Supper anyone?" She hefts my arm to her shoulders. The rest of me cling to her lifelessly.

Megu hefts another of my arms to her shoulders. "Let's get her some chocolate."

"Chocolate's a mood fixer!" cheers Kaede as she leads the way.

Rinka nods while Hinata grabs enough money to buy as much chocolate as they need to fix me.

"Let's get all the chocolates available at the store then!" Manami suggests.

"I'll get her some hot chocolate as well," adds Kanzaki.

Chocolate…

… sounds nice.

Thank you girls…

* * *

"Since Akari has a date at the Kaiyukan, let's go there as well," the female class rep announces. The suggestion earns cheers from the girls.

"I didn't say I'm going to the date," I retort. I lean against Kanzaki, who pats my shoulder reassuringly.

Hinata giggles. "We know you belong to Karma."

"But it's your uncle. At least pretend you're going for it," Kaede chimes in.

Megu nods. "No worries. We're there too. If he looks ok we'll consider letting him date you."

"The problem is I don't want to go on a blind date! I don't care if that guy is super handsome or anything!" I retort loudly.

A light bulb pops up over Rio's head as she smirks mischievously. "Well then, why don't_ I_ go on your behalf? I'll just claim that _I'm_ Akari. It's a blind date right?"

Touched, I almost hug the girl for her sacrifice. _She would actually do something like this for me? How sweet._ "Ri-chan…"

Rio pumps her hand in the air. "For the sake of Akarma!"

The other girls holler along. "For the sake of Akarma!"

I clench my teeth and take back what I thought about her.

* * *

Rio waves goodbye at us and she strolls casually towards the entrance of the Kaiyukan. If not for her ulterior motive I would probably be grateful for her sacrifice. Uncle has stated that my blind date would be waiting by the entrance with a special object for me to recognize him. I just hope that Uncle hasn't shown him any pictures of me.

"Are you sure we should let her go on her own?" Kaede asks, seemingly worried at the carefree blonde.

"Rio will be fine on her own, I guess…" remarks Hinata. "She's Karma's evil doppelganger. She can handle things on her own." She glances at me. "At least Rio would be a better choice then…someone who'd punched a ghost into submission…"

I frown at the talkative tomboy as the girls nod unanimously.

"And besides…" Megu clears her throat. "This is a good chance for Rio to know boys other than her classmates. She's been dying for a boyfriend."

"I thought she wanted to look for a super handsome European so she brushed up her English," I say.

"One of the countless reasons she has, I heard," Kanzaki adds.

My phone rings. It is Rio. "Ri-chan?"

"_OMG YOU CANNOT BELIEVE THIS_!" Rio screams from the other end of the phone. My eardrums almost exploded. I set it on loudspeaker.

"No way!" Hinata gasps. "Is he really a super duper handsome guy?!"

Rinka blushes as she mutters to herself. "Super duper handsome guy…"

"EEEEEK!" Kaede shrieks. "I gotta see him!"

"Calm down Kaede-chan," Manami pats the zealous green-haired girl. "Remember Nagisa-kun."

"_Well…_" Rio's tone is hesitant. "_Hmm I guess he has the good looks, but…_"

"Oh. You can have him, Ri-chan," I blurt. I am particularly not that interested in any boys even if he is super duper handsome, probably more handsome than Karma…

"_That's… impossible. I can't have him. He's… reserved_."

We blink.

Megu furrows her brows. "What kind of a person goes to a blind date if he is reserved?"

"_Just… I can't go on with this date. Seriously no. You might want to check him out yourself… But…_" She dramatically pauses. I hear her snicker.

"No one's more important than…" Megu glances at me. "-_*cough* _Karma _*cough*- _I mean, food."

"_I guarantee you'll like him_."

Hinata moans. "Not you too Rio! Only Karma for Akari! AKARMA!"

Rinka remarks nonchalantly. "Looks like Karma's about to be dumped. Poor him…" If not for her character, she would be smirking.

"I cannot agree more," Kanzaki chimes in.

"Akarma!" cheers Manami cheerfully.

You girls should really stop talking like I don't exist here.

"_I DON'T CARE YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR ASS TO THE ENTRANCE AND FIND THE ONE HOLDING A RED ROSE!_" The phone call ends without waiting for my reply.

Damn you Rio. I thought you support Akarma the most yet you are forcing me to go on this blind date? You better not let Karma find out.

Sluggishly I walk to the designated location with the girls by my tail. Rio's prominent flowing golden hair stands out amidst the crowd. However, my heart almost lurches to a pit-less bottom when I catch another more prominent colour than her golden hair.

It is red – the colour of crimson fire burning brilliantly, making everything around it looking inferior. It is the red that I am familiar with, that I love, that I miss, that I yearn to be with.

His mercuric golden eyes lock with mine. A small smile spreads across his face. The red rose he holds in his hand, even though blooming beautifully its colour can never triumph over his red.

"Hey," says the ginger as he hands me the rose. "Surprise."

Giggles arouse around me as I stare at the boy blankly, trying hard to comprehend what is going on. Am I dreaming? Is this an illusion? Have I been in the dessert of missing him so much that a delusion pops up to feign as an oasis?

"See?" Rio smirks evilly as she watches I take the rose with my numb hand. "He's _reserved_." She repeats the word with more emphasizing in her tone.

I gape at Karma, with horror gnawing from within that I could find no words to say anything. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing here?"

He smiles. "Hmm… coincidence? A man is searching a date for his niece desperately so I figured I should try out… since you refused to admit your love for me."

Coincidence is never the simple word to describe the conspiracy between Karma and my Uncle. More like they are partners-in-crime right now.

With the girls giggling and blushing at the not-very-coincidental-but-very-romantic event unfolding before their eyes like a movie coming to real-life, Megu takes the initiative with a smile plastered on her face. She pushes me and I stumble into Karma. "Well, we'll leave you two to your own devices."

Rinka stares at Karma intently. "So I assume you're the real Karma and not some clone or secret twin who will probably have a better personality than the real one." She clicks her tongue.

Karma chuckles as he holds me tight. "That's mean Hayami-san. I'm the real Karma and the _only _Karma for Akari-chan."

I pry his hands off me. "You planned this didn't you?" I glare at Karma venomously. His sudden presence and my Uncle's stupid blind date infuriate me.

"No," he replies innocently. "It is a blind date. I wouldn't know who my date is beforehand."

Never that innocent, Karma. You never were.

"So you two can go wherever you want. We'll just do our stuff without interfering you!" Kaede says. "Let's get our tickets for the Aquarium!"

Karma nudges me. "So, where would _you_ wanna go?"

I pout. "It's much cheaper if we buy in bulk so…"

Kanzaki clasps her hands together. "Then we'll buy both your shares as well and then we'll go on our way so that we won't end up as third wheels between you two."

I am utterly speechless.

"OKAY THEN LET'S GO!" roars Rio.

* * *

Stupid Uncle. Stupid clingy Karma.

I glare at the rose in my hand. If only it has sharper thorns on the stalk and I can hurt Karma with it because I am very pissed off at him. Although I am a little bit happy to see him but with him here means he'll cling to me and the entire trip will be like a date instead of hanging out with the girls. Of course, the girls will give us some free time together – correction, _all _the free time. Then this trip would be completely meaningless. I intend to spend time with my friends and put aside Karma for once. For once._ Can't you grant me that wish, Karma?_

As if he knows I'm in a bad mood since I barely speak to him for the next 10 minutes after we reconvene, he tries his best to lift up my mood and to redeem himself. Karma tugs on my sleeve gently to draw my attention. I ignore him.

"I'm sorry…" he mutters. For an intelligent delinquent, he senses my anger and its reasons very quickly. I am probably an open book to him – but a difficult problem to tackle. "Don't get mad…"

I refuse to look at him. "How could I _not_ get mad? My Uncle is crazy doesn't mean you have to join in his crazy plans!"

He continues to tug on my sleeve. "Then… should I leave to make you better?"

"No…" My heart softens at his offer. "You can stay with me for the day but…" I stare at him. "You will not cling to me when I want to hang out with the girls."

"Okay. I'll be protecting you girls from the back by then."

_Just let me stay… _I finish his unspoken sentence in my mind.

I pout, trying hard not to give in to him under any circumstances. "Hmm… I… I'm glad to see you here."

He freezes. Then with a smirk, he teases. "So you miss me? Aww."

"No… not really. I just miss red. Your hair has such a nice red." I make up a stupid explanation.

He stifles laughter. "Okay then… not me but my hair colour. At least it's better than none. You are such a cute tsundere."

"Shut up!"

The girls have long ditched the both of us and. Karma and I stroll slowly through the corridors. I awe at the magnificent view of marine life.

Large sting rays flap around above me, soaring in the water like free birds. Their shadows cast on me, making me feel diminished compared to those large wings. White, semi-permeable jellyfishes changes into a rainbow-riot of colours under the artificial lights. The moray eel sticks its dotted head out from its nest, scanning for any anomalies and hides back into the nest cowardly. A school of colourful rainbow fishes swim past the tiny reef sharks as if they pose no threat. The sharks rest by the sand, checking out the humans curiously. Huge spider crabs with their long spidery legs rest on the artificial corals.

Maybe I can ditch Karma into the great white sharks tank.

Karma eyes a great white shark as his evil mind begins to shape evil plans to use the shark in it. If only Karma knows that it could eat him up in a bite instead of letting him using it.

"Akari-chan, let's bail."

I stare at the boy with bewilderment. "But I'm not done here yet."

"We got plenty of places to go today. I don't want to use up too much time in the Aquarium." He grabs my hand, ignores my protests and we race through the exhibitions to the exit.

I huff. "You planned this beforehand again didn't you?"

He shrugs as he continues to drag me to a place he has in mind. I try to yank my hand off his vice-like grip but knowing his persistence he would carry me bridal-style instead.

"You're not particularly _afraid_ of heights right?" He asks.

I wince. It reminds of that fearful ride of the cable car to the top of the hill. It would be totally a lie if I say heights don't scare me.

"Well… if… if it's with you I think I'll fare well…" I stutter. I admit, this redhead knows how to make me feel safe with his diversion tactics, though he doesn't admit his doing.

He smiles. "Aww that's just sweet. So I'm vital for your survival?"

"Don't make me slap you, narcissist."

Karma laughs. He comes to a full stop before a huge, towering architecture. I crane my neck and cover my eyes from the sun's glare. It is a huge Ferris Wheel with white metal rims and multiple red cars bobbing with the breeze.

Bobbing with the breeze.

I gulp.

With a reassuring pat on my head, his grip on my arm slides down to my hand and squeezes it. If not for the fear striking at my brain I would have punched him for taking advantage. However his warmth on my hand is irrefutably comforting. It begins to melt away my fear. I feel like I am able to do anything as long as he is by my side.

This is probably the magic of love.

"No worries, I'm here."

I risk a peek at him. He is staring at me intently, a warm smile across his face.

Inadvertently I blush.

We wait for awhile at the line till it's our turn. I step into the red car tentatively. The car shifts a little under my weight. I almost retract my feet if not for Karma thrusting me into the car. I sit at one side while he sits across from me.

17 minutes of…torture? I gulp as sweat drenches my neck. I fan myself to get rid of the heat.

"Just look at the view… or at me," Karma suggests.

I spit my tongue at him. He smirks. "Tsundere," he remarks.

The Ferris Wheel gradually turns in such motion it's hard to feel that it is moving at all. I stare intently at the roof of the Kaiyukan, watching as it turns smaller by every second.

"Are you so scared to death you can barely speak?" Karma asks.

"No. This is not as scary as the – "

A wind blows past us. The car sways slightly. I tremble, trying to keep myself together.

Karma's feet shuffle as he tries to move over to my side. I raise my hand in the air to stop him. "It will lose balance!" I shriek in terror.

He chuckles. "No it won't idiot. Calm down."

"But but!"

He successfully scoots over to my side and pulls me into his embrace. His hand caresses my back gently. His heartbeat creates a harmonious melody in my ears.

_Badump badump_.

My heart beats in resonance with his.

_Badump badump._

I suddenly become addicted with the music he created. I've feel relaxed and calm. His presence makes me feel safe no matter how scary and life-threatening my fears are.

"Feel better?" He hums.

I nod weakly.

"Good." And he presses a kiss onto my head.

I blush furiously. He must like seeing the redness of my face.

* * *

I didn't know we can go to a beach from Osaka city till Karma forcefully drags me along. I have no idea where the girls are by then.

The beach is crowded with people bathing under the cloudy sky. With the sun hiding behind the marshmallow-like cloud cover, a mass crowd gathers by the white sandy beach even in the afternoon. Children scoot around here and there while the adults lazily lie on the sand having a time of their lives. People play in water, splashing drops of the sea into each other's faces. Tiny grains of sand poke at the under of my feet.

I stare at the teenagers around my age, wearing trunks and bikinis of all sorts. I realize I came to this place unprepared.

"We're not going to the water, right?" I ask.

"We are," Karma replies nonchalantly.

Shocked, I concede.

"Relax. We won't get wet." Karma lowers down and rolls up his trousers to his knees. "We'll just walk in the sea."

"No splashing," I warn.

"But that wouldn't be fun…"

"Karma," I hiss. He grins and walks to the sea.

Luckily I am wearing a pair of shorts. I step into the cooling water and wade towards Karma. He is looking at something he picked up from the water. I peer into his palm. The object glitters with its shades of brown colouring the shell. Then it shifts as a few tiny legs pops out from the mouth of the shell. Karma tilts his hand to the right and the tiny creature slides back into the water.

I pick up a white conch near my feet. It is thin and long. "I bet there are plenty of shells lying around."

"Let's play a game and see who picks up the most shells. Then the winner gets to make the loser do whatever he/she wants for the rest of the day." With a smug Karma suggests.

I nod. "I will win you and make you obey me."

"Hahahaha! We'll see!"

I manage to gather as many I can find – scallops, conches, clams and stuff them into my pockets as many as possible. Karma is a few meters away deeper into the sea, plunging his arm into the sea whenever he catches one shell through the clear water. His rolled-up trunks are already soaked at its bottom. I become more eager to win him in his own game.

"How many you got?" I shout at him.

"Definitely more than you!" he shouts back, focusing on his task at hand.

Determination burns within me. I reach into the shallow waters and pick up another one. As I glance up at Karma, he has mysteriously disappeared. When I thought where he could be, he reemerged from the water, soaked from head to toe and stares with awe at another shell he collected. I sigh. He'll probably get a cold after this. The thought of making me obey his every word must be very tempting to him – a complete nightmare to me. I really have to win this or he'll make me wear a maid costume for sure.

Karma plunges into the water once more. I count in my heart silently for three seconds and he reemerges. He spits the water from his mouth and combs his dripping hair to the back of his head. A smile creeps up onto my face.

And then I realize how handsome he is, standing in the sea, soaking wet.

I blush, hoping he doesn't notice my stare.

He plunges into the water again as if he has been addicted to it. I count for another three seconds.

But my counting has reached four yet he still doesn't show up.

Five. Six. Seven.

"Karma?" I croak. My heart races so quickly it begins to hurt.

A shriek from a group of teenagers near me. I could barely make clear of what they are screaming about when I recognize one hazardous, telltale word.

Jellyfish.

No. No. No.

"KARMA!" I scream as I trudge through the waters to where he has disappeared. Frantically I search through the waters for that telltale sign of red.

I cannot feel my heart beating. I am suffocating. Jittery nerves begin to kill me bit by bit. _Please let me find him, please! _

_Please be alright, Karma! _

_Don't do this to me… _

And then,

I find him,

his red hair drifting in the water,

his limbs floating on the water surface, face down to the water.

Everything around me turns black and white, screaming silently in horror.

My hands try to pull him up. Then something stings my legs and arms painfully. Tiny creatures in hordes swim around me and Karma. The more I stay there the more painful the stings are.

I put every ounce of strength into my arms and pull Karma from the water. I heft his lifeless arm across my shoulders and try to move towards the shore. But my legs tremble as they slowly give in. I slap Karma's cheek to wake him up. He doesn't but I feel his subtle breathing on my neck. Red welts form on his neck across his chest to his limbs. The shells he carries in his hands drop into the water.

_I have to…_

My legs sting as they take another baby step forward.

_I have to take Karma back… _

Black spots cloud my vision.

…_back to shore…_

I carry on and on until I cannot feel the water by my legs and I collapse to the sand, with Karma beside me. Lifeguards come running to us, helping us out as much as they can. I am glad that I didn't pass out so that I can keep my eye on Karma. My eyes train on the ginger as the men carries his lifeless body onto a stretcher.

After the panic, the adrenaline rush, I realize tears have been flowing down my cheeks all the time.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Will Karma survive?! **

…

…

…

**This part is based on Wrayth-Pariah (fanfic), smoothielifu (fanfic), brie72201 (fanfic), storyfreak0614 (wattpad)'s ideas all combined into one! Thanks guys!**

**I've never been to Osaka before so I did some research on the internet. The Kaiyukan and the Ferris Wheel and also the beach. Though I am not sure if there are beaches very close to Osaka. The jellyfishes are because it is stated online that they appear around late Summer in large masses.**

**Thus, the inspiration for this part.**

**Question 1: what do you guys think would happen if Akari chose Isogai Yuuma instead? Will he be the sweet caring kind? Will he tease Akari like Karma does?(expand your imagination peeps!)**

**Question 2: Should I continue the Facebook part? LOL**

**Thank you for reading! REVIEWS ARE LOVE~**

**Review: **

Animeandmangafangirl: It's so obviously a dream~ poor Karma

I12Bfree: Thaaaaaaaaaaank you love you!

PhoenixFireBlade: Maybe I AM a psychic mind reader… lol.

ReimDneir: Thanks!

Gees: Thanks for the review!


	30. Chapter 27 - Summer Tales Pt 4

**Chapter 27 – Summer Tales Pt. 4**

**7.**

**Facebook. Group: Assassination Classroom.**

**Korosensei **requests to join the group.

_1 minute ago. Like. Comment._

**Terasaka **what the hell?!

**Takabayashi** how did he find out?

**Ritsu** I did not divulge any information to him.

**Ritsu **Should we accept him?

**Rio Nakamura** NOOO! He's too gossipy! He'll spoil Akarma!

**Kataoka Megu** ... poor octopus.

**Isogai Yuuma** maybe we should let him join.

**Yada Touka** I'm thinking of letting Bitch-sensei join too.

**Shiota Nagisa** this is probably the only place we can talk about assassination plans without Korosensei around.

**Shiota Nagisa** I pity him but I vote no.

**Kayano Kaede** I agree.

**Maehara Hiroto **nope. Don't let him join.

* * *

**Shiota Nagisa** where are you **KayanoKaede**?

_11.05am. Like. Comment._

_10 people like this._

**Rio Nakamura** I'm sensing something here XD

**Okuda Manami** we're at Osaka.

**Shiota Nagisa** why didn't you tell me about this? **KayanoKaede**

**Kayano Kaede** umm because I forgot?

**Shiota Nagisa** you could have told me in Messenger... T^T

**Rio Nakamura** so you guys chat like every day?

**Shiota Nagisa** yes.

**Kayano Kaede** no...

**Kurahashi Hinano** another ship!

* * *

**Kataoka Megu** I'm officially naming these two NagiKae. **ShiotaNagisa KayanoKaede**

_2 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

_20 people like this._

**Shiota Nagisa** what

**Shiota Nagisa** the

**Shiota Nagisa** hell?!

**Okajima Taiga** I expected the f word.

**Kayano Kaede** ...

**Kayano Kaede** you know I'm right next to you right? I can just kick your ass right now, right?

**Kayano Kaede** or I'll feed you to the sharks right?

**Kataoka Megu** but you two are such a cute pair

**Rio Nakamura** good. More gossip instead of Akarma

**Hayami Rinka** good.

**Hayami Rinka** distraction.

**Kayano Kaede** I AM FEEDING YOU THREE INTO THE GREAT WHITE SHARKS TANK!

* * *

**Sugino Tomohito** I knew you two are meant for each other. Congrats NagiKae.

_11.30 am. Like. Comment._

_20 people like this._

**Shiota Nagisa** I thought you were my best friend.

**Isogai Yuuma** congrats :D

**Hayami Rinka** diversion. Good.

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** they will always remember** HayamiRinka**.

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** about us.

**Hayami Rinka** ...

**Hayami Rinka** I FULLY SUPPORT NAGIKAE AND AKARMA AND NOT TWO SNIPERS.

**Okajima Taiga** NOOOOO

**Okajima Taiga** not the two snipers!

**Okajima Taiga** Rinka is mine!

**Hayami Rinka** I belong to no one. Leave me alone pervert.

**Kanzaki Yukiko** umm... congrats :)

**Sugino Tomohito** SHE

**Sugino Tomohito** COMMENTED!

**Shiota Nagisa** ... you typed in the wrong location **SuginoTomohito** it's supposed to be in Messenger.

**Kanzaki Yukiko** who is she?

**Sugino Tomohito** OH SHIT.

* * *

**Okano Hinata** hot news fresh from the oven! **Karmathedevil** showed up! At the Aquarium! They're on a date now! We ditched them! GO AKARMA

_11.40 am. Like. Comment._

_25 people like this._

**Shiota Nagisa** NO WAY.

**Shiota Nagisa** he went all the way to Osaka for her?

**Rio Nakamura** you can do it for NagiKae too you know, **ShiotaNagisa**

**Kayano Kaede** BLONDIE YOU ARE FISH FOOD

**Maehara Hiroto** I'm on a date too you know

**Maehara Hiroto** she is HAWT

**Isogai Yuuma** Hiroto you shouldn't have...

**Maehara Hiroto** shouldn't have what?

**Okano Hinata** I HATE YOU YOU STUPID PLAYBOY IT'S NEVER ABOUT YOU IT'S AKARMA

**Okano Hinata** WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?! WHY?!

**Maehara Hiroto** what did I do? What did you mean? What 'why does it have to be me'?

**Maehara Hiroto** ... are you jealous that I got a date?

**Okano Hinata** I HATE YOU SHUT UP

**Rio Nakamura** Idiot.

**Kataoka Megu** Idiot. I'll kill you **MaeharaHiroto**

**Isogai Yuuma** idiot.

**Maehara Hiroto** what did I do?!

**Okuda Manami** meanie.

**Kanzaki Yukiko** you shouldn't have said anything...

**Hayami Rinka** idiot.

**Kayano Kaede** stupid!

**Okano Hinata** T^T

**Kurahashi Hinano** make her feel better or else

**Maehara Hiroto** I don't even understand!

**Shiota Nagisa** ...idiot.

**Okajima Taiga** I'll come for you girls! WAIT!

**Hayami Rinka** NOOOOOOO.

**Rio Nakamura** it should have been **ChibaRyuunosuke** and **ShiotaNagisa**, not you.

**Okajima Taiga** WHY?!

**Isogai Yuuma** I suggest you watch your back for **Karmathedevil**

**Okajima Taiga** but Akari isn't his girlfriend yet...

**Shiota Nagisa** I commend your bravery for dragging Akari into this so... R.I.P, Okajima.

* * *

**Akari **why aren't you girls picking up my calls? Call me back ASAP when you see this message. Karma's... Karma... something happened SO JUST PICK UP! I'M SO SCARED RIGHT NOW.

_1 minute ago. Like. Comment._

_10 people like this._

**Rio Nakamura** are you fudging serious? **Ritsu** track her down

**Ritsu** got her location. Sending to your cell phones.

**Kataoka Megu** ON OUR WAY!

**Okano Hinata** please b okay

**Kanzaki Yukiko** We're coming!

**Kayano Kaede** just wait for awhile

**Okuda Manami** why are you at a hospital

**Hayami Rinka** I don't like this. Stay safe Akarin.

**Shiota Nagisa** what do you mean hospital?

**Isogai Yuuma** please pick up your phone **Akari** don't make me worry.

**Terasaka **did Karma got into trouble again?

**Terasaka** that shit.

* * *

**8\. **

**Karma**

_Where am I? _

Karma saw a lot of weird semi-permeable creatures swimming around him in a horde as he dunked his head into the water again for another pretty seashell. He was too focused on getting the seashells he let his guard down, thinking that at such shallow depth there wouldn't be much hazards. By the time he realized what those creatures were it was too late. He couldn't recognize the jellyfishes without the artificial lights colouring their bodies.

Countless stings pained his neck and his chest, his arms and his legs. He managed to save his face though, but his consciousness began to drift away. He couldn't feel his body. Pain coursed through his veins. It felt like he was shocked by jolts of electricity. He felt numb as his legs gave in and water rushed into his nostrils when he went facedown into the water.

It was a weird, yet scary sensation. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't feel anything. Surrounding him was murky darkness. Panic coiled in his stomach.

_Am I dead? _

The first thing that came into his mind was not his parents. It was Akari.

Then he thought how horrified she would be if she found him dead.

And he thought how terrified he was when he realized he could never see her again.

Karma regretted. The last thing he should have done before his untimely death was,

holding her in his arms,

kissing her,

and telling her,

_I love you_.

He should have told her when he had the chance. He should have not stalled and stalled just to tease her. He should have asked her to be his girlfriend.

_I'm such an idiot. _

_If I have the chance again, I'll tell her. _

_So don't bring me to heaven or hell yet._

_I..._

_I still want to live. I still want to live with her. _

_SO DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HER!_

_I have to... I have to keep on... _

The darkness retaliated by snaking its tendrils around Karma, pulling him deeper into its core. He struggled against the paranormal forces. But he was too weak. The tendrils enveloped him, sucking his life force away. He became frail by every minute.

_Akari... _

_I'm sorry... for making you wait..._

_If I can see you again I'll... I'll...ask you to be mine for real..._

* * *

"KARMA!"

A voice. So familiar. Where did he hear it before?

A light shines brightly before him. From the centre of the light a hand extends out to grab him.

A hope.

He struggles to yank a hand free and stretch out to reach that hopeful hand. A few more inches, pushing himself to the brink, he reaches the hand. He grasps it and it pulls him out with tremendous force.

He realizes he missed that warmth of the hand so dearly.

* * *

Karma doesn't know how long he has been in a blackout.

When his eyelids open up to the world, the muscles around his eyes ache. The scent of antibacterial detergent pierces his nostrils. The light bounced back from the white ceiling irritates his eyes. He tries to move his limbs but they feel sore to the bone.

"Oh. You're awake."

Karma cranes his neck meticulously to the source of the voice. There, sitting on a chair next to his bed, is the blonde Rio. _Rio? What is she doing here?_

"You scared the crap out of us!" Another voice shrieks from the other end of the room. It is Kayano.

"The doctor gave you some sort of an antidote so you'll be fine," says Okano who leans against the wall. She points to her neck. "Though those red welts look like they'll be gone in a few days more."

Karma's hand instinctively touches his neck. He can feel tiny irregular bumps forming lines on his neck down to his chest. As he looks down at his arms, those red welts are also present there.

Jellyfish stings, huh?

"Where's..." he croaks. His throat is dry. "Where's Akari?" She is his topmost priority now.

The girls exchange glances at each other. He feels uneasy. "Where is she?" he repeats.

Rio shrugs. "She's..."

"Is she alright?"

The door is immediately forced open with a loud bang. Standing by the entrance is Akari, with her long, unruly hair tied into a messy ponytail which she didn't bother to readjust. Her eyes are red and puffy, indicating she has been crying. Kataoka, Kanzaki and Hayami stand behind her.

She is alright.

"Aka—" He opens his mouth.

But she slams the door shut once again. Heavy footsteps thunder down the corridor outside, followed by a few more sets of footsteps.

By instinct, Karma wants to chase up to her but his legs wouldn't obey his command. They stay numb on the bed. For a second he thought he is forever paralysed by the jellyfish stings. But he managed to wiggle a toe or two. He spins his head to Rio, who sighs with exasperation.

"Aka-chan's been through a hard time..." Rio explains. "She's been bawling all night."

"We called Korosensei. He'll be here in any minute from Antarctica," Hinata adds.

_Akari's been crying?_

Karma's frail arms try to push his upper torso up. It strains himself to perform such a simple task. Rio and Kayano help him up.

"I want to see her," he mutters.

The girls let out a collected sigh. "We'll take you there," says Hinata. "She's probably by the stairwell."

* * *

**Akari **

I didn't know I was capable of crying so long until I did the entire night.

The moment the lifeguards carried him into the ambulance, I stopped breathing. The time it took to tend to him in the emergency room, my heart stopped beating. Panic churned in my stomach as I tried to remain calm. Sweat on my palms, I fidgeted on my seat nervously. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what I should do.

It felt like a few years back, where I waited outside the Operation Room where they wheeled in my father – where he came out on his death bed.

I never thought I'd relive the same process of agonizing waiting all over again, this time with a different person.

The nurses told me the jellyfish stings wouldn't be as severe as I thought it would be. But his lungs had sucked in too much water that he could have drowned if I was late by a second.

I thought... I thought I might lose him, just like my father.

I tried to push those thoughts, those memories away. I tried to convince myself this was not the repeat of the past – the same history would not be repeating itself. But I was worried sick. I panicked. The trauma from the past haunted me, threatening to take another one away from me.

Terrified. Horrified. Scared.

The time it took to tend Karma was agonizingly long. Anxiety had gnawed from within. The bravery I used to have, thinking that since I had gone through that trauma, if the same thing ever happens again I can manage through, vanished in thin air.

I fumbled on my phone, almost dropping it, to call the girls. Neither of them picked up. I begin to turn delusional. I thought something happened to them as well.

The truth hit me in my core – I am going to be left alone again.

I left a message on the online group. I didn't have the courage to check for any comments or messages because I was afraid that someone would tell me bad news about them.

I waited. And waited. During that period, I relinquished any bad thoughts about the girls and Karma and focused on optimism. Someone said if you keep being positive good things will happen. So I prayed for the best for Karma. I prayed he would be alright.

Then I begin to blame myself for all the wrongdoings I did.

I shouldn't have followed Karma into the water. I shouldn't have taken his bet. I shouldn't have let him wander deeper into the water.

I shouldn't have got mad at him. I shouldn't have called him stupid and clingy.

I shouldn't have stalled my confession. I shouldn't have made him wait.

I should have told him I love him.

Trepidation, a sign from heavens telling me I should treasure my time with him, even if Earth will blow up next year. It is a warning: _if you don't tell him you love him, I'll take him away from you. I'll make you alone again and let you stay in remorse and regret forever_.

I tried to hold in my tears, to be brave for him, to make myself pray for him so that I could get my mind off all these scary thoughts. When the girls finally showed up – thankfully in one piece – I threw myself into Megu and wailed.

When Karma was brought out, I was not brave enough to check if it was a cold corpse. The doctor told us he would be sleeping for awhile due to the antidote. I brushed his hand and realized it was stone cold.

My heart committed suicide as it leaped over a tall cliff.

* * *

After the girls reassure me he is alright, I cry by the stairwell. Megu, Rinka, Manami and Kanzaki are by my side all night. They take turns looking out for me while barely taking some sleep. The others look after Karma in his room.

When I receive news that Karma has woken up, I dash to his room. I hear his frail voice before I open the door. I rudely open the door, causing a ruckus. I see him, on his bed, looking pallid in stark contrast with his red hair. His mercuric golden eyes barely glinted under the light. Both of our eyes lock onto each other.

He is breathing. He is alive. He is fine.

I slam the door shut and dash back to the stairwell to bawl again.

Megu pulls me into an embrace and coaxes my back. "There, there. He's alright. Stop being upset."

Kanzaki gives me a soft smile and hands me a can of hot chocolate she got from the vending machine. "Here, drink some to replenish your energy."

Rinka nods in approval. "Yes. Or Karma will be worried seeing you pale."

I don't want to make him or the girls worry anymore. I drink it hastily, letting the heat sear my tongue. Manami, who finally shows up after picking up some food from the canteen, hands each of us a bento. She has made her delivery round to Karma's room. Relief written over her face as she has probably saw Karma awake.

I open the bento, trying to stop the brimming tears from spoiling the food. Megu takes my bento away, picks up a spoonful and shoves it to my mouth. I chew it as tears flow down my cheeks. She takes a bite by herself then feeds me.

"Akari-chan, do you want to see Karma-kun later?" Manami asks as she eats her bento. The others have also begun to dig in. "He seems to be pretty worried about you."

I croak. "I... I don't know... I..." I bawl.

I ask myself: why am I so reluctant to see him? Am I afraid of seeing him? Why? Or am I too ashamed to see him? Tears answer my question. The shock of almost losing him is such a horrifying reality I cannot bear to face him, despite the fact that he has survived.

Megu stops feeding me and rises from her seat. She steps down from the stairs and looks at something behind me. I turn around and find Karma standing there leaning against a crutch. Rio, Hinata and Kaede stand behind him, ready to support him if he couldn't remain his position. The girls accompanying me by the stairwell concede from their seats and all of them leave me and Karma alone.

I stare at him and the tears cascade unendingly. His expression softens and takes a limping step forward. With one hand pressed against the wall, he slowly descends to the seat next to me. I watch him silently.

His pale hand stretches out to touch me. I see red welts stretching from under his sleeve to his neck. My heart aches even more. I want to bawl again – it reminds me of his near-death experience, where I thought I might lose him.

"Hey hey hey..." Seeing my nose wrinkled to start another long cry, his outstretched hand cups my cheek. His thumb wipes off a tear. "Don't cry. I'm alright now, aren't I?"

"B-but I... you... you almost died! Because of me!" I cry.

"Shhhh," he shushes. "It's not your fault. It's never your fault. It's just an accident. No one could have predicted it."

It hurts badly. "I shouldn't have taken that bet! It's punishment! I shouldn't have got mad at you! I shouldn't have called you stupid and clingy!"

His eyes wide open at my outburst. He then leans his forehead against mine. "Hey. It's okay now." His tiny whisper is inaudible.

"I should have told you... I love you..."

Words spilled out cannot be taken back. I am crying too hard to even bother that I confessed first. I don't care anymore.

Karma... Karma is much more important.

I have to treasure my time with him.

Karma stares at me blankly. I cannot tell if his face is red because of blushing or from the heat. He gapes as if he cannot believe his ears. "You... you l-love me?" Without waiting for a reply, he says, "I... I love you too."

My eyes widen in return. _Did he just...?_ "K-karma?"

"I love you Akari. I love you so damn much. I thought... I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I won't have the chance to tell you how much I love you." A short pause. "I love you Akari," he repeats.

I smile with a blush on my face. "I love you too, Karma."

He smiles. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

His other hand grasps my hand. "I love you." Then, he gently places his lips on mine and kisses me.

* * *

I lean against Karma as he leans against the wall. His arms wrap around my waist. His lips touch my forehead as he mutters. "You feel better? Do you still want to cry? I can accompany you."

I touch his hands on my waist. "I'm better now. Thanks." I crane my neck to look at him. "Umm..."

"Hmm?" He hums.

I voice out my doubt. "So we're umm... together now?"

"You don't like it?"

"No. I just want to make sure."

He chuckles then he pecks my cheek. "Yes. We're official. _Finally_. Akarma."

I pout. "Idiot."

"I'm _your _idiot."

Suddenly an idea pops up in my mind. "Hey, why don't we keep this a secret?"

"Eh? Why?" He gasps.

"We can fool the others. It would be fun."

His usual trademark smirk transpires. "Aww... my girlfriend is as evil as I am. It makes me love you even more." He pauses due to hesitance. "Can I... kiss you?"

I blush, fuming furiously. It's such a bold request, but since we're official now, it's nothing, right?

I nod. He leans in to kiss me. I too close my eyes and prepare myself. But a noise interrupts us and we break away. Crimson remains on my cheeks.

"Karma," says Megu who pops her head into the stairwell. "The doctor wants to inspect you for awhile." Luckily, she doesn't seem to have sensed something going on or she'll probably strangle Karma to death. She's more like a mother within the trinity – Rio, Megu and me. She sternly takes good care of us to make sure we are not taken advantage of.

Karma nods. He wears an impassive mask, as if nothing has happened at all. I try to remain calm, praying that the heat on my cheeks has subsided. I refrain from giggling at Megu's quizzical look.

"Oh yeah," Megu adds before popping her head back to the corridor. "Korosensei's here."

On cue, the octopus's trademark snicker rings in my ears. I flinch when the source of the voice is too close to us. The huge yellow head grins widely as he pops up between me and Karma. The yellow colour transform into pink as he speaks. "Nurufufufufufufu... what do we have here? Lovebirds hiding in a corner to make out?"

I fluster. Did Korosensei found out?

"Korosensei..." Karma says. "How could you focus on gossip when your favourite student, _me_, almost died? That's just mean!"

"NUYA! Karma-kun! Sensei didn't neglect you!" His tentacles flail in the air, flustered.

Distraction tactic success! Karma and I snicker.

"Karma-kun, are you feeling well?" The tentacles hold Karma's limbs closer to Korosensei's face for closer inspection. "I believe the jellyfish poison didn't cause much severe consequences. Sensei was frightened when I heard you were in an accident!" The yellow head turns to me. "Akari-chan, you are okay as well?"

"Yes," I reply. "Sensei, can you help Karma back to his room?"

"Eh?!" He gasps. "But... sensei thought you wanna send more time with each other! To make out or kiss or..." Korosensei's face is a huge pink blob. "Nurufufufufu, anything a couple does!"

Karma chuckles. "We're not official."

"Sensei! How could you still focus on gossip at a time like this?" I bark. "Be a good sensei!"

Korosensei flinches at my rage. He puts on his wig and his fake nose. Then, disheartened, the octopus lends out his tentacles for Karma's support and helps him back to his room. "Yes..." he replies, discouraged. He'll probably mope in a corner later.

The ginger risks a peek back at me and winks. I wink back.

* * *

Keeping our love a secret. It is like Romeo and Juliet in real life. I told Karma about this. He chuckled and promised me we won't end up dead. Instead, he promised that we would stay with each other forever and ever until we were old people, surrounded by our children and grandchildren.

"Since when I decided to marry you and have kids?!" I shouted, with a ridiculous blush on my face.

"I bet it had crossed your mind in a way. Don't worry. 5 kids will do."

"KARMA!"

After the doctor certified he can be released from the hospital, Korosensei bawled. And bawled. And mucus flowed down his face, almost flooding the entire room with mucus. The octopus was so touched and worried about his student that he had been giving the ginger special treatment – lymphatic massage, food from all over the world, etc. Karma seemed to be dissatisfied that he was released too quickly.

Of course, I didn't have time to spend with him privately. The girls and Korosensei were always around. We delayed our scheduled return by one day for Karma. Korosensei was forced – by Karma – to pay for the train tickets. The poor teacher might only have a measly 5 yen left in his purse.

On the train, the girls are exceptionally generous. They let me sit with Karma while snickering evilly. Even Korosensei joins in the fray. Though after 5 minutes on board he slumps lifelessly on his seat, a green sickening colour dyes his face.

"You should get some rest," Karma mutters. He looks around to make sure no one is watching. The girls have fallen asleep as well. He quickly laces his fingers through mine. "I know you've been busy taking care of me and buying souvenirs."

Obediently I rest my head on his broad shoulder. The warmth of his hand latched onto mine feels nice. "Yeah." I trace my other hand over the red welts on his hand. It has subsided mostly, leaving a few tiny trails behind – the proof of being kissed by jellyfishes. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Letting your guard down to pursue for anything and almost got yourself killed."

He smiles. "It's just because the thought of making you my maid is too tempting."

I glare at him and pinch his hand. He winces. "Promise me," I demand.

He leans his forehead to my skull. "I promise."

* * *

**9.**

**Maehara **

He is determined this time.

For the sake of his best friend's happiness, he will…

He will push Isogai and Akari together!

Obviously Isogai has no clue about this or he'd be stopping the playboy. Maehara couldn't stand watching his best friend being tortured by one-sided love. The ikemen is too soft-hearted. If only he is more confident, more assertive, Akari would already be his. Even though he always says he's okay, but to Maehara, Isogai is an open book. He can easily peek into the boy's heart and knows what he is thinking – regret, pain and agony.

Even if Karma is utterly a devil, nothing can stop him in the way of helping Isogai.

Maehara's plan consists of many stages that he has planning on for countless nights.

First, he must make Akari think that Isogai still has feelings for him.

Maehara sneakily takes Isogai's phone when he is unaware. Then he contacts Akari through online chat app which Isogai rarely uses. He has to be very careful and apply Isogai's way of chatting – polite, grammatically correct, no short forms blah blah blah – typical of an ikemen. Everything has to be perfect.

'_Isogai': Hey, Akari. Can we talk?_

_Akari: Yeah sure, Yuuma._

Yuuma?! She's calling him Yuuma now? He snickers. This means they stand a chance!

Anyway…

'_Isogai': I don't know how to phrase this. Umm…_

_Akari: It's okay. Just tell me. :D_

'_Isogai': I… I still like you very much! I've been thinking of you lately. I dream of you day and night. I can't focus on work because all I could think of is you. And when you called me Yuuma, I am so excited and happy. I don't care if you like Karma. I like you very much too! Can you give me a chance before you decide who you want to be with?_

_Akari: … umm… I thought umm you… told me you were fine about everything…_

'_Isogai': I lied. I didn't want you to be in a dilemma. But after serious consideration, I cannot just give up without a fight. Please do not sentence me to death before you see me fight!_

_Akari: Yuuma I really… I… _

"What are you doing?"

Maehara stiffens as Isogai calls him from behind. The ikemen blinks innocently at the playboy. "What are you doing with my phone?" He repeats.

"What I am doing with you p-phone?" Maehara echoes. He gulps. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

He risks a peek at the phone screen. Akari is still typing.

"I'm updating it of course! You really need to update your phone! It's getting rusty!" Maehara lies blatantly.

Silence.

Agonizing silence.

Maehara can hear his heart thundering.

"Oh. Ok. My phone's not that new so I didn't bother updating anyway. Ritsu told me she would handle the updating for me and also install the latest system into it," Isogai replies without any suspicion and returns to cooking lunch for his siblings.

Maehara lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god…" He returns to be engrossed in the phone.

_Akari: Yuuma, I'm sorry. I'd like to give you a chance but… I don't want to hurt your feelings in the end. I'm sorry. Let's just be friends okay?_

Shit.

No worries. Maehara still can fix this. He is the love expert / playboy after all.

"What cha' doin' Hiroto-nii?"

Another voice catches Maehara off guard. His heart leaps over a cliff. His hands almost dropped the very precious cell phone that Isogai cannot afford to buy another if it broke. He spins to find the two very adorable – and busybodies – siblings of his best friend's.

"I'm updating your brother's phone," Maehara repeats his lie.

Kyouko, the smart one, cocks an eyebrow doubtfully. She peeks over the phone. "Then why is Akari-san's name on it?"

_Little brat._

"Akari-nee-chan? I wanna see!" Souma shouts as he jumps up and down.

"Shush!" Maehara shushes the two.

"Are you invading Yuu-nii's privacy, Hiroto-nii? I can get you sued. Then we can get more money as compensation," warns Kyouko.

_Little brat! _

Suddenly Kyouko's eyes widen as if she understands something. "Don't tell me… you're pretending to be Yuu-nii and chat with Akari-san online?"

_Smart little brat!_

"No," Maehara replies and covers the phone screen with his palm. "Shoo, brats. I have important things to do."

"Are you playing matchmaking?" Kyouko presses on relentlessly. "Really?"

"Matchmaking!" Souma hollers.

"Will you two be quiet for once?!" Maehara raises his voice but neither of them falters.

"Let us in or we'll tell Yuu-nii," demands Kyouko.

"Let us in! Let us in!" Souma hollers again.

Maehara slaps his forehead. Sighing, he gives up. "Fine. Just be quiet." The two gives him an OK sign. "I want Akari and Yuuma together. So this is me pretending to be Yuuma to take the initiative because that blockhead is such a pushover and an idiot."

Kyouko nods understandingly. "I agree. Yuu-nii's an idiot in romance." She touches her chin to contemplate about something. Her antennae bob up and down. "I _do_ want a Sister-in-Law… fine. We have a deal. We'll help you with this."

"I don't need help. You'll only mess things up," says Maehara.

"But we can be your spies to look out for Yuu-nii. And it would be easier to unearth more secrets of Yuu-nii," Kyouko offers. She turns to Souma. "Where's Yuu-nii's diary?"

"He has a diary?"

Souma salutes proudly. "On it!" And he gallops away.

_Traitorous brats. Nice._ But Maehara cannot afford to have a slight mistake if they join in. "No—"

"Reject us and I'll tell Yuu-nii of your dirty secret and also to Akari-san's presumed redheaded boyfriend."

A cold chill spreads down his spine. Maehara still remembers Karma staking out at his garden, waiting to give him a taste of hell. And that is only the consequence of blurting out something that shouldn't be blurted on Facebook. Imagine what would happen to Maehara if Karma finds out he is faking as Isogai to push Isogai and Akari together.

Maehara would only be left of his ashes.

It is such a horrifying thought. Maehara cannot die before he got enough of girls.

"What do you want to do next?" Kyouko asks as Souma gives the diary to Maehara as an offering. It is a book with a worn-out leather cover.

Maehara flips over the pages of the diary. He notices on some pages where Akari is mentioned, there are tiny notes written in colour on the sides. Isogai has been observing Akari and jotting down her tiny habits, her favourite things and a little bit of her trivia learnt from usual conversations with her.

Oh Isogai Yuuma. If you claim to have not harbour anymore feelings for her, why did you even bother writing all these down?

An evil smirk crawls to Maehara's face.

"Hiroto-nii," Kyouko tries to summon the boy back to reality.

A silent evil chuckle. "Stage two: taking the initiative as proof of affection."

* * *

**I know, I know. Another cliffhanger (s). And a short chapter.**

**But you gotta admit, this chapter packs the punch right?**

**A direct confession from both sides and Karma still lives!**

**They are together now! Sort of. (thanks to Akari's evil plan to keep it as a secret.)**

**Will Maehara end up foiling their relationship? Or will he get some taste of Karma's hell?**

**Anyway, I guess next chapter will be the last chapter for Summer Tales. I'll be back the canon story line, I guess. I'll try to update the AU side story as well.**

**FYI, it's going to be Sept. I still haven't know which university I'm going in but… it also means I'll be pretty busy and I might not be able to do regular weekly updates after Sept! (CRIES) So I'll be putting most of my time into updating both stories as many as I can before it's too late. **

**Thanks guys for reviews and everything! Reviews are love~ Feel free to post questions or opinions!**

**Reviews:**

Layla: Hehe thanks for the review!

SmoothieLifu: yeah that Yuumalicious bombard… XD… I thought I could read Indonesian because I study Malay and both languages, in a way are similar. I tried to read but the structures and the way Indonesian phrases their sentences are completely different… I gave up. Hmm… maybe I AM reading your mind and throwing in some angst… Asano's character has lack of background so I know I did make him OOC. But I'll try to justify his actions later ( the Boutaoshi, the Takabayshi arc, the 2nd Semester End Exam arc… ) in correspondence with his OOCness.

Justareader: Aka-aka-chan is basically a short form for Akabane Akari (get it? XD). I used to name it KarmAkari but it's too tedious so Akarma (someone told me it's better this way)

Gees: memang benar-benar manis! I assume you speak Indonesian or Malay?

PhoenixFireBlade: Yes. I know. Stupid logic. As for the manga updates, yes, I've been reading them. I did not expect Karma to surrender. I am totally on the blue team and I thought Nagisa would bring Karma down with his skills. Matsui-sensei probably wanted to justify both their actions honourably so he made such an ending. It's pure luck that Nagisa won because Karma is on a different level in terms of fighting. But Nagisa wanting to end the fight in Karma's field of specialty is also a good justification.

I'd believe Akari is on the blue team even though she likes red. I haven't put in much interaction of her with Korosensei but since she has a traumatic past filled of blood, it's normal for her to save Koro instead of killing. Though, she'll probably chide Karma for getting bruises everywhere.

I12Bfree: The facebook part is from the last chapter, based on Ritsu's POV. Will update ASAP no worries!


	31. Chapter 28 - Summer Tales Pt 5

**Chapter 28 – Summer Tales Pt. 5**

**Facebook. Group: Assassination Classroom.**

**Irina Jelavic **hello you brats! Thank you for adding me into this group.

_1 minute ago. Like. Comment._

_16 people like this._

**Rio Nakamura** sorry to tell you but Karasuma is never a fan of FB.

**Yada Touka** Hi Bitch-sensei

**Kurahashi Hinano** WELCOME TO OUR LOVELY GROUP!

**Irina Jelavic** I don't care about Karasuma.

**Rio Nakamura** as if lol

**Karma the devil** hi Bitch

**Terasaka** nice one Karma

**Shiota Nagisa** Karma-kun!

**Kataoka Megu** please instigate punishment on Karma, **Akari**

**Akari** DO NOT TAG ME FOR SUCH NONSENSE

**Irina Jelavic** good job Akari ignore the redheaded brat

**Irina Jelavic** WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRAT **Karmathedevil**

**Karma the devil** LOL

**Karma the devil** I just missed out '-sensei'

**Shiota Nagisa** oh…

**Karma the devil** …. In purpose.

**Irina Jelavic** BRAT

**Karma the devil** I gave you that nickname. Be appreciative.

* * *

**Isogai Yuuma** hey **MaeharaHiroto** have you seen my phone?

_1.06pm. Like. Comment._

_10 people like this._

**Maehara Hiroto** err no.

**Okano Hinata** liar

**Maehara Hiroto** how did you know?

**Akari** because she is in l- with you.

**Maehara Hiroto** huh?

**Okano Hinata** WHAT

**Kayano Kaede** thus she knows. The power of l-.

**Yada Touka** why the censorship

**Terasaka** because Maehara is too dumb to understand anyway

**Karma the devil** I agree with Terasaka for once.

**Karma the devil** but that doesn't mean I'm on the same league with a dummy.

**Terasaka **ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT YOU ASS

**Hazama Kirara** shall I curse him

**Karma the devil** NO YOU'LL SPOIL THE GOOD I HAVE RECENTLY :D

**Karma the devil** (intends to tag a certain someone but wants to tease all of you so yeah)

**Rio Nakamura** why not type down your real motive instead

**Rio Nakamura** no worries I'll figure it out that person. Though it wouldn't be hard

**Rio Nakamura** (hinting on a person named A-)

**Rio Nakamura** let's find out what he is up to **ShiotaNagisa**

**Shiota Nagisa** again with the stalking?

**Maehara Hiroto** will you all shut up

**Maehara Hiroto** I'm trying to figure out the l word.

**Isogai Yuuma** wheeere's my phoooone

* * *

**Maehara Hiroto** I have a hunch of the l word now. It's…

_2 minutes ago. Like. Comment. _

_5 people like this._

**Shiota Nagisa** I thought he never figure it out.

**Rio Nakamura** hmm….

**Maehara Hiroto** it's LIVE.

**Maehara Hiroto** I would like to correct your sentence structure, **Akari**.

**Maehara Hiroto** it's probably supposed to be 'Hinata lives with me'

**Maehara Hiroto** not 'Hinata in live with me'.

**Shiota Nagisa** I take my word back

**Karma the devil** LOL

**Karma the devil** I'm laughing my ass off you playboy.

**Okano Hinata** WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY I DO NOT LIVE WITH YOU YOU ASS

**Maehara Hiroto** I know. calm down. There's no way that you'll live with me.

**Maehara Hiroto** it's not like we're dating or married.

**Okano Hinata** ….

**Kataoka Megu** he went and did it

**Akari **so you would live with her if you date her?

**Akari **(evil snicker)

**Karma the devil** king of dummies

**Karma the devil** no worries Terasaka you're the GOD of dummies

**Terasaka** I WILL KILL YOU

**Okano Hinata** I HATE YOU!

**Maehara Hiroto** you mean Karma right?

**Kayano Kaede** no she means you **MaeharaHiroto**

**Okuda Manami** …dummy.

* * *

**Hayami Rinka** out of curiosity, with consensus from everyone, what is the GOOD you've been having lately, **Karmathedevil**

_2.16pm. Like. Comment._

_20 people like this._

**Karma the devil** I promised to keep it a secret.

**Karma the devil** so no

**Terasaka **I bet it involves

**Terasaka** Akari

**Akari **huh?

**Rio Nakamura** NO FREAKING WAY

**Rio Nakamura** ARE YOU TWO DATING

**Rio Nakamura** WTFFFFFFF

**Rio Nakamura** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME

**Akari **It's not real

**Akari** don't buy it

**Kataoka Megu** Took you long enough

**Kurahashi Hinano** Congrats

**Kayano Kaede** congrats!

**Shiota Nagisa** congrats!

**Rio Nakamura** identical comments.

**Rio Nakamura** next it's you two NagiKae

**Kayano Kaede** shut the fudge up

**Kanzaki Yukiko **oh my

**Okuda Manami **thumbs up!

**Hayami Rinka **Akarin poor you to date Karma

**Chiba Ryuunosuke **I suspect you posted this to draw attention from your love life **HayamiRinka**

**Hayami Rinka **do not remind them.

**Karma the devil **please stop your assumptions

**Karma the devil **I'll tell

**Karma the devil **it's…

**Karma the devil **I have replenished new stock for super spicy ghost peppers

**Karma the devil **time for pranking

**Karma the devil **first stop: Terasaka

**Terasaka** GO FIND AKARI YOU BRAT

**Akari **STOP TAGGING ME OR I'LL ASK RITSU TO HACK YOU, TERASAKA

* * *

**Irina Jelavic** tagging **Akari HayamiRinka KayanoKaede OkanoHinata** let me teach you the techniques of securing your boy's heart. First: sexy kissing. Second: tasty cooking. Third: advanced make-out. Fourth: hot moves on bed. Watch the video. (Press here for link.)

_9.05pm. Like. Comment._

_16 people like this._

**Okajima Taiga** can you teach me all! Show me how personally!

**Mimura** I'll videotape everything

**Kurahashi Hinano** perverts.

**Kataoka Megu** YOU BITCH

**Akari** (/)

**Hayami Rinka** ….. no.

**Okuda Manami** I assume Rinka is interested.

**Okano Hinata** why are you tagging me when I don't have a boy

**Kataoka Megu** yeah right

**Rio Nakamura** yeah right

**Yada Touka** yeah right

**Akari** yeah right

**Isogai Yuuma** …. Bitch-sensei are you sure you're not drunk?

**Karma the devil** oh. Hehehehehehehehehehe

**Akari** shit. He's up to something

**Sugino Tomohito** what does it have to do with you

**Sugino Tomohito** I correct myself. Everything Karma does has to do with Akari :3 Akarma

**Karma the devil** don't worry Sugino. Your one-sided crush will come true soon

**Karma the devil** tagging **KanzakiYukiko**

**Kanzaki Yukiko** ?

**Sugino Tomohito** FUDGE

**Shiota Nagisa** Sugino you alright?

**Irina Jelavic** so I believe I should add in Kanzaki as well?

**Sugino Tomohito** FUUUUUDGE

**Kanzaki Yukiko **umm why?

**Sumire Hara **I'm here to read the comments.

**Irina Jelavic **watch the video I sent to you girls. Enjoy~

**Kayano Kaede **no no no no no no no no no no

**Irina Jelavic **why not **KayanoKaede**? After all, since I kissed Nagisa and gave him one hell of a time, you should improve your kissing and raise that bar for him. He'll love you more for sure.

**Shiota Nagisa **….

**Hayami Rinka **you tainted our innocent hearts

**Hayami Rinka **I saw you watching that video, Akarin. I'm right beside you.

**Rio Nakamura **it must be some good stuff, considering how red Akari's face is right now.

**Karma the devil **hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

**Rio Nakamura **I saw you watching that video too HayamiRinka you keep pressing replay.

**Rio Nakamura **good for you Chiba.

**Hayami Rinka **nooooooooooooooooooooo

**Akari **fudge

* * *

**Korosensei** requests to join the group. _1 hour ago._

**Korosensei** requests to join the group. _30 minutes ago._

**Korosensei** requests to join the group. _10 minutes ago._

**Korosensei** requests to join the group. _1 minute ago._

_Like. Comment._

**Sugaya Sousuke** Someone's getting desperate.

**Isogai Yuuma** he didn't want to be left out.

**Isogai Yuuma** I feel sorry for him. Can we add him?

**Rio Nakamura** NO

**Rio Nakamura** He will jeopardize Akarma Nagikae Chika/Chirin/Ryuuka/Hayachi

**Hayami Rinka** WHAT

**Hayami Rinka** IS

**Hayami Rinka** THAT

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** it's us

**Hayami Rinka** if you stay quiet, Chiba, no one thinks you're dead.

**Kataoka Megu** don't be so mean to him

**Okuda Manami** Rinka is just mad… please forgive her Chiba

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** not mad.

**Chiba Ryuunosuke** just wanted her to express herself freely during our dates.

**Kurahashi Hinano** the official ship has sailed!

**Irina Jelavic** hehehe

**Irina Jelavic** I like Ryuuka or Hayachi

**Kayano Kaede** what the fudge why am I mentioned again why can't you focus on AKARMA

**Karma the devil** because you two are meant for each other lol

**Shiota Nagisa** …

**Isogai Yuuma** Hayachi

**Kanzaki Yukiko** Hayachi

**Kurahashi Hinano** NagiKae!

**Terasaka** LOL

**Terasaka** what's with all this shipping

**Karma the devil **don't get jealous when you couldn't get one

**Terasaka** SHUT UP

**Hazama Kirara **hmmmm Ryuuka sounds dark enough

**Akari **…I thought this is about Korosensei?

* * *

**9.1**

**Maehara**

Early in the morning, he goes to Isogai's house and picks up his two 'lackeys' – Kyouko and Souma. Luck is on his side when Isogai buys the reason that the three are going to have some fun at the arcade today, Maehara's treat. With Isogai's diary at hand, Maehara feels as if the book has rejuvenated him with energy. Last night, he has been researching Isogai's diary trying to produce a perfect plan for Stage Two.

Sunflowers, with its beautiful yellow petals, the tangible resemblance of the sun are the symbol of cheerfulness. According to the book, Akari loves sunflowers because they cheer her up. Roses are the symbol of affection and would be more suited in the pursuit for her love but it would lack sincerity since it's best to acquire objects that she prefers most.

The flower shop opened early today and the trinity of mischief obtains a bouquet of sunflowers. They place it by Akari's doorstep, ring the doorbell and scurry to a nearby object for cover to observe the further unfolding of events.

Akari opens the door, scanning left and right and finds no one, to her surprise. She nearly stepped on the bouquet. Maehara witnesses the sparkle in her eyes as she sees the bouquet. She lights up a wondrous smile. While holding the bouquet dearly, she read the card hidden amidst the flowers.

Maehara, with his best imitation of Isogai's perfect writing – damn ikemen and his perfect writing skills – writes onto the card with the simplest of words yet can strongly express the feelings of the sender to the recipient.

'_Dear Akari, _

_For my love.'_

Kyouko has suggested that they should not put in a name in order to create an aura of mystery and enigma, also to instigate Akari's natural sense of intrigue.

A pale blush on Akari's face suggests that she is experiencing a certain degree of happiness. If she can put her brain into work and ponder on the most possible secret admirer, it would only be a matter of time that she would stumble across the boy named Isogai Yuuma in her mind, considering the last online conversation they had. Faked by Maehara.

The ring of an elevator's arrival startles the trinity. Maehara risks a peek at the elevator. The familiar redheaded devil walks out casually, his obvious destination can only be Akari's.

"Yo, Akari," Karma calls as he approaches, not noticing any anomalies hiding behind a huge pot of plant.

"Karma…" Akari mutters as she tears her eyes from her bouquet.

Karma stares at the bouquet quizzically. "Oh. Sunflowers."

"Did you…" Akari stammers. "Did you give this to me?"

_Oh crap. _

"No…" Karma hesitates. "I didn't recall giving you any bouquet—"

"I really love sunflowers…" Akari takes a whiff and releases a sigh of happiness.

Taking advantage of the current situation, Karma smirks evilly – something which spells bad luck for Maehara. "Well then, I did send them. I think."

"Thank you." Akari flashes a bright smile. "I really, really love sunflowers."

"Then should I get a kiss?"

"No."

_Damn you Akabane Karma for taking advantage of something that you are not responsible of! _Maehara Hiroto fumes in anger as his meticulous planning is easily foiled by a flick of Karma's finger. If only he can kick Karma's ass and not to pay for the consequences of doing so.

Kyouko snickers silently. "So that's Akari-san's bf, huh? Yuu-nii has strong competition." She glares at Maehara. "Hiroto-nii, your plan failed miserably."

"I don't need you to point it out clearly, brat."

Time for Stage 3, huh?

* * *

Stage 3: Emergency makes love bloom.

"…this is the plan. Get it now?" Maehara lectures the two young lackeys. Souma has fallen asleep halfway through but thankfully Kyouko has listened attentively.

"It has a stupid codename," comments Kyouko mercilessly.

Maehara grits his teeth at the insult. As much as he wants to strangle her, she is still Isogai's sister. "Stop those rude insults, brat. It's time to execute the plan." He sets his hand outward with his palm opened. "Where's the necessity I requested?"

Kyouko nudges Souma who jolts awake from his nap. He blinks and stares at Maehara drowsily. Yawning, he slumps back into sleeping position on the cool floor of the living room. Isogai is busy cooking for lunch and has yet to detect the trinity's evil plans.

"The phone!" Kyouko screeches in a low, barely audible tone.

Souma jolts from his sleep once more, fishing out Isogai's silver coloured phone and shoves it into Maehara's palm. He then returns to his slumber.

A sinister smile finds its way onto Maehara's face. "Good."

Kyouko, as per Maehara's orders, dials the phone of the Isogai house. Within a matter of seconds, her brother picks up the phone in a hasty manner, almost tripped by the carpet as observed by the trinity from the outside.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Isogai Yuuma-san_?"

"Ermm yes. Who is this?

"_Yes. This is the security guard from Okumura Akari-san's apartment. We have been told to contact with you immediately in case of any emergencies_."

"What?" Isogai's voice from the other side of the phone is intoned with utter concern. "What happened? Did something happen to her?"

Maehara knows how mean it is to create such a cruel ploy. He can hear the collected tone in Isogai's voice immediately changes to worry like a hurricane. But this is the only way to force Isogai to see Akari, since the idiot doesn't even take the initiative to do anything to gain her affection.

Maehara knows how much Isogai yearns to see Akari just by looking at him – it's the result of observing and being Isogai's best friend for years. Maehara knows the gears ticking in Isogai's heart. Technically, Maehara knows everything about Isogai – his kindness, his incompetence, his yearning, his love, his desire. But Isogai, who cares for others more than himself, he can never learn to be selfish for once.

_Isogai, please fight for your own love, once. _

Kyouko takes in a deep breath and continues her superb feigning of an adult male's voice. "_Okumura-san is severely injured. She has cut off her finger and needs immediate treatment. The ambulance is on the way. Please come as soon as possible_."

"Okay! I'll be right there!"

There is a loud ruckus coming from inside of the house. The trinity watches Isogai stumbles over the coffee table and lands face first on the floor. But the boy rubs it off as if it is incomparable to the pain he is suffering from within. Jittery nerves chew at him bit by bit as he rushes into his room to grab his wallet. After a few failed attempts in searching his phone throughout the living room, he runs out of the house into the direction of Akari's apartment.

"You're cruel, Hiroto-nii," remarks Kyouko.

"It's for his sake," Maehara replies, not to reassure Kyouko but to reassure himself. A feeling of dread snakes into his stomach and settles there. Watching the panicky Isogai worries over Akari and his falling stunt, even as the top skilful boy in class, Maehara knows Isogai can barely maintain his own coordinates when Akari is involved. He remembers the last time when Akari was losing to Takaoka, Isogai has jumped in to shield her, disregarding his own life.

This is just the replay of that time.

What if… what if that idiot ended up tripping himself and rolls down a steep hill?

What if… what if Isogai misses a car while he dashes across the road and gets hit?

What if… what if…

The horror. The dread. The guilt, gnawing him raw inside.

He is his best friend, so Maehara has to look out for him. Any miscalculations in his plan can make it go haywire, and everything will go down a horrible turn. Then, Maehara wouldn't be looking out for him. He would be looking at Isogai's picture in a funeral, with remorse, thinking how stupid his plan is.

Maybe Maehara went too far this time.

Maehara Hiroto sets his legs into motion, trying to catch up to his best friend, for fear that he might not be able to see him again.

* * *

When the trio finally catches up to Isogai, with the younger two almost dying from the sudden burst of energy, Isogai is almost at the bottom of the tall, looming apartment building.

Luck has been on his side. Isogai has been dashing across roads safely, avoiding any obstacles hindering his progress smoothly, and reaches the destination successfully. Without stopping to take a breath, Isogai sprints into the building with the final burst of energy. He goes into the first elevator available, almost deciding to run up the stairs for his impatience.

The stalking trio has been tailing him, watching him, praying that he will be safe from all the rush. The blaring horns of the cars as Isogai carelessly crossed the roads, the image printed into Maehara's mind that Isogai can be killed in an accident, haunts him. They take the second elevator and are just in time to see Isogai reaching Akari's apartment.

A series of knocks rattle the door impatiently. Isogai fidgets, shifting his legs around. When Akari finally opens the door and emerges unharmed, blood slowly returns to his pallid face.

Without hesitance the boy grabs the girl's right hand and immediately inspects it, counting the number of fingers on her hand. When there are five, he quickly inspects the other, and finally releases a sigh of relief when the hand has not missing any fingers. Exhaustion overwhelms him after the rush of adrenaline and Isogai slumps to the ground, panting heavily.

"Thank… god…" Isogai pants. "I lost my phone… I can't call you… I was so worried… was that a prank call?"

Akari blinks in astonishment, trying to string his words together. "You had a prank call and you came all the way here?"

Beads of sweat trickle down Isogai's face like rivulets. His shirt is completely drenched. "Yes… they… called and said… you cut off… your finger… I got worried… I panicked…"

Akari squats down before the boy. "That's very cruel… Come in, I'll get you a drink."

Isogai nods while panting. They vanish behind the closed door.

For a moment, the trio stays in silence.

"YESSS!" Kyouko hollers. "It was a mean prank but… Yuu-nii is in her apartment!"

Souma cheers with joy. "Yay! We did it!"

After all the concern that was useless, Maehara's plan is at least fruitful. Now the two must be alone in the apartment, where sparks of love can be easily blossom into blazes. This is a very good chance for Isogai to confess, though he still has to be prompted.

_And Isogai is still too dumb to take the chance_, Maehara deduces.

"What are you guys doing?"

A voice makes him flinch. He shudders as someone recognizes him and finds him cackling sinisterly behind a plant like some weird stalker. When he thought it was Karma – all hell breaks loose – his heart stops beating. Cold sweat runs down his neck. But as his mind regains functionality, he realizes the voice belongs to a female, soft and feminine.

"Hinata?!" Maehara gasps as he takes in the tomboyish girl in shorts and a matching red shirt. "What are you—"

"I asked a question. Answer it," Hinata says sternly, peering down at him.

Maehara gulps. Kyouko and Souma sit next to him in silence, like audience waiting for a movie to start.

"Umm… well?"

"Are you stalking Isogai?" Hinata's question catches him off guard.

"Noooo…"

"I've seen you three," she says and points at them one by one. "Chasing Isogai as he runs. Then you hide behind here like some stalker."

A question pops up in his mind. "Then why are you here?" he counters. "Are you stalking me?"

A pink blush dusts her face as she widens her eyes in astonishment. "No! Why would I!"

Kyouko suddenly bursts into laughter. She clutches her stomach dearly. "Oh my god. Is she your girlfriend Hiroto-nii?"

Maehara blinks. "Err no. Why would you imply that?"

Kyouko's gaze rests on Hinata. The girl's face is now a deep shade of crimson, like a tomato. Maehara has never seen such a peculiar emotion playing over her face. She is always the stern and serious type; her favourite hobby is to kick Maehara in the shin or make a clown out of him. As far as he can recall, a reddened face of Hinata is a rarity. It makes her look more human, more feminine like she should be.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Hinata shouts furiously.

Maehara is prompted to keep her silent so that they are still hidden from the other two. He clamps her mouth and leans in to whisper. "Shut up Hinata, you'll spoil everything!"

Hinata now blushes an even deeper shade of red – more like the colour of blood now, as if blood has filled her head ready to explode. She pushes him away from her, glaring daggers. The glare is not as intimidating as it should be, considering how red her face is. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Shhhh!" Souma shushes while still keeping as the lookout, though his eyelids are quite heavy by now.

"If you keep quiet I'll let you in on everything!" Maehara begs on his knees. He cannot afford for everything he has done to be foiled right now.

"What thing?" Hinata asks. Her gaze darts from Akari's apartment to Maehara. A scowl forms on her face. "You better not spare any important details."

* * *

Hinata stares at Maehara with her most vicious, most contemptuous glare.

"I'm telling Akari on you."

Maehara slumps to his knees and holds on to her ankle as if his life depends on it. "Nooooo! Please don't! Karma… Karma will kill me!"

"Serves you right. _Karma_ pays you back for all the things you did."

"But I was only doing it for Yuuma's sake! That idiot doesn't know how to grab a chance when he sees one!"

"Still none of your business, idiot!" Hinata shakes his vice-like grip off of her ankle. "As far as I'm concerned, it's Akarma for life." She stares at the two younger ones, watching them with amusement. "And how dare you taint their little, innocent hearts!"

Kyouko feigns an innocent look, pouting her lips. "Yes… how dare you, Hiroto-nii…"

"YOU TRAITORS!" Maehara shouts, clawing at Hinata's ankle. She yanks her ankle free and kicks him in the face. He tumbles and falls onto the ground on his back, dizziness taking over.

Seizing the chance, Hinata immediately sprints to Akari's apartment. But someone tugs on her shirt. She whirls around and finds a younger version of Isogai Yuuma, Souma, looking cuter than his brother and completely unadulterated by the world.

"Please please please don't spoil Yuu-nii's great chance…" he stares at her with large watery eyes.

Hinata sighs and groans. "Look, you're cute and all, but—"

Maehara manages to catch her off guard before the cute boy and yanks her back to the hiding spot. Hinata struggles futilely, kicking and punching in the air – just in time for the undeniable ring of an elevator's arrival.

Flaming red hair dances in the air as Karma zips past the four now hiding behind the large pot of plant. He knocks on Akari's door without detecting anything weird.

Hinata struggles against Maehara's hand clamped over her mouth.

Karma is greeted by Akari at the door. To his surprise, Isogai's face pops out from behind her.

"Isogai?" Karma asks, raising an eyebrow, looking displeased. "What are you doing here?"

"He received a prank call thinking I was injured or something," Akari explains.

"Prank call?" Karma eyes the girl from head to toe. "You're not really injured right?"

"No!" Akari waves her hands in dismissal.

Meanwhile, the trinity is still struggling with the Hinata crisis.

"Look, Hinata, just give me a chance. You want Yuuma to get his happiness too right?" Maehara pleads. "Just let it go this time, ok?"

Hinata glares at Maehara, blushing from the previous intimacy. She rubs her mouth. ""I BELIEVE IN AKARMA!"

"Stop shouting!" Maehara whispers.

If this keeps up, the others will discover them. Maehara glances at Kyouko, who mouths 'keep her mouth shut'.

Keep her mouth shut.

What can Maehara do to keep Hinata's mouth shut?

"I BELIEVE IN AKAR—"

Only one single way he can think of in this desperate situation. It might aggravate the situation and jeopardize their lives, but it is better than having no countermeasures at all.

Pulling her close by clamping onto her shoulders, Maehara shuts Hinata's mouth with a huge kiss on her lips.

* * *

The aftermath is Hinata with her fuming red face and a fuming red hot slap on Maehara's cheek.

Maehara has maintained his kiss on her for as long as it takes for the trio to re-enter Akari's apartment.

Being one of the top five kissers in class as stated by Bitch-sensei, he gave Hinata a 20-hit kiss, fully maximizing his tongue in the process and rendered Hinata numb. After she regained a substantial amount of energy she slapped him in the face and kicked him in the shin, then left while calling him a super-duper idiot.

Watching the entire intimate scene unfold before the two youngsters, Kyouko blushed with a gasp escaped from her lips. Souma made puking noises, unbearable to the fact of letting someone else's saliva to touch one's mouth.

Kyouko regains her sanity after a while. "Are you sure… this is about Yuu-nii and not you?"

Maehara glares at her. "Cut the crap."

With Karma's presence around, Isogai would probably not be successful at all. Thus, their plan came to ruins and they went home before they were detected.

"I think we should give up," suggests Kyouko. "Our plan so far has never been successful. But… look at the bright side. At least you got a girl now."

Maehara scowls. "Hinata is not _my_ girl."

"Yeah right."

Maehara takes in a deep breath. He pushes away the lingering feelings of Hinata's lips. "Time for the next stage."

Souma yawns. "I wanna nap."

* * *

"Stage 4: Drunkards tell no lies!"

"Your codenames still suck, you know that right?"

Later that night, a large package in sackcloth has been placed before the steps of Akari's apartment.

A series of knocks on the door instigate the dweller of the apartment to emerge from the door, holding a stick, fear that someone would ambush her at 11pm. To her surprise, it is not the usual self-invited redhead, nor it is anyone she knows.

The package lies still amidst the silence of the cold night. Warily, Akari pokes the suspicious package with her stick.

Then it shifts upon contact.

It is alive.

Akari pokes the package harder this time, earning a yelp from the mysterious creature locked within. A gasp escapes her lips, astonished. Then, the creature groans as if in agony.

Steeling herself by taking a deep breath, Akari approaches the package and unties the sash. She carefully rolls down the sackcloth, fearful that any sudden movements would agitate the creature. Its head unconcealed, it has black hair similar to a human's, and an unmistakably familiar pair of tiny antennas – _ahoge_.

"Yuuma?!" Akari gasps as she rolls down the rest of the sack. Her eyes lock onto his face that is dappled with pink blushes. Eyes closed, he looks as if he is sleeping.

Akari shakes his shoulders. He groggily opens his eyes to meet hers and flashes a toothy grin.

"Akari…" he mutters as he rises from the sackcloth. Then, with his arms opened wide, he launches himself onto her, squeezing her. "Akari-chan~" The scent of alcohol wafts from his mouth.

Being assertive is never one of his characteristics. It must be the alcohol, Akari thought. But Yuuma wouldn't be drinking alcohol underage. And it is hard to imagine an ikemen like him to be drinking at all even if he has grown up. Did he accidentally mistaken alcohol as a beverage and drank it unknowingly?

"Yuuma, are you alright?" Akari tries to free herself but Yuuma continues to latch onto her.

His embrace tightens. "Akari-chan… Akari-chan… It's you… Hehehehehehe…"

Akari struggles against him. She pinches his cheeks. "Yuuma get a grip! Wake up!"

"Akari-chan… Akari-chan… did you come to see me?"

"Yuuma!"

"This is so wonderful… Akari-chan, I… I love you."

She stops her futile struggle. "Look, Yuuma, I thought we've been through this—"

Suddenly, he clasps her head in place, shifting his head closer. His mouth reeks of alcohol as he speaks. "You look so pretty, Akari-chan… I love you. Can you be my girlfriend?"

During Akari's brief hesitance, without waiting for a reply, Yuuma plants a kiss onto Akari's lips.

She freezes with her eyes dilated as wide as possible. Completely taken by surprise, Akari tries to push him away when her rationality takes over. But Yuuma's hands shift down to her waist, snaking around it for a strong grip. The warmth of his lips begins to melt away her rationality, and bit by bit she lets herself indulge in the sweetness of the kiss, casting away the realities that she is living in.

After for who knows how long, they break apart for air. Their eyes lock onto each other passionately, sharing the air they breathe in, crimson hue dusts their cheeks.

"I love you, Akari-chan… Akari-chan… please be my girlfriend and not Karma's… please please please please please…" Yuuma finally breaks out the words from the core of his heart, albeit under the influence of alcohol.

With a smile on her face, Akari nods. "Yes."

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

"And thus, she would dump Karma for Yuuma!"

Kyouko and Souma listen intently to Maehara's vivid fantasy idea as he describes thoroughly, including all the details. This is what Maehara imagines as the outcome of Stage 4, if he can get Isogai drunk. He is not sure what kind of a drunkard Isogai would be, but he imagines the boy as a bold, affectionate drunkard who would tell out his secrets to the right person.

At least, that is what Maehara hoped to be – the tiny, trifling hope that he can depend on after all his previous efforts had failed.

"Hmm…" Kyouko slowly digests the plan to make a conclusion of her own. "It might work but… what if Yuu-nii is the angry drunkard? Wouldn't he be carrying a knife to kill Akari-san's bf?"

Maehara rolls his eyes in disbelief. "Do you really think your brother is some psycho? He's an ikemen."

"Yeah but… maybe under all the niceness, hides a second evil personality that he has been pressuring on for too long, and it finally breaks out after his mind lost control of it due to all the alcoholic influence!" She adds with dramatic hand gestures.

Maehara flicks her forehead. "Why don't you be a script writer? This is not some Frankenstein movie! Not Hyde and Jekyll!"

Kyouko pouts her lips sorrowfully after her idea is banned.

"First, we have to get some alcohol…" Maehara says.

"Don't you think that this is getting too far?"

Maehara scowls at Kyouko. "Relax. This is—" He trails off when he realizes Kyouko's face is aghast and pale. Her mouth agape, she stares at something behind him as if some bloodthirsty monster has crept behind him. In his brain, an alarm blares like a siren as he registers a very important fact.

The voice that replies him does not belong to Kyouko.

"Akari-nee-san…" Souma gulps.

_CRAP!_

Maehara slowly whirls around to meet a pair of furious azure eyes glaring back at him. Her hair tied into a ponytail, Akari cracks her knuckles with her sleeves rolled up. A dark aura emanated from her, ominous and maleficent, signifying his imminent doom.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Aka—"

With a sinister smirk on her face, Akari chuckles – a very bone-chilling chuckle. "So you have been up to all this mischief all along, huh?!"

Countless ideas race through his head, pondering on the cause of the leakage of information. How could she possibly know?

_Could it be… Hinata?_

"FYI, Hinata did not tell me anything… voluntarily. I forced everything out of her when I saw her stumbling around like some soulless corpse. What were you thinking you idiot? You stole her first kiss?!"

_That… that was her first kiss? _

"And you planned all this behind Yuuma's back? Oh come on! Stop interfering his love life!"

"But he's my bff! I can't just sit around and watch him get his heart broken!" Maehara retorts.

"That doesn't mean anything! I am telling you on Yuuma since you also brought his siblings into this!"

Suddenly, Kyouko kneels down on the floor, begging for her life. "Hiroto-nii forced us into this!"

"Yes yes!" Souma hollers.

"TRAITORS!" Maehara screeches.

Akari frowns. "I am telling you on Yuu—"

"That wouldn't be fun, Akari-chan~"

The voice. The voice of a devil, piercing his bones, paralyzing his nerves. Maehara recalls the day the devil waited by his compound, waiting to pounce on him. It still haunts the playboy ever since.

"Karma?" Akari says.

The ginger devil lights up an evil smirk. He is devil incarnate, merciless, prankish, devilish. His forte: torturing his enemies with a myriad of pranks at his disposal.

Maehara Hiroto will never live to see the next daylight.

"Well. Time for punishment, right, Maehara-_kun_?" Karma says as he snickers.

Akari rolls her eyes. "Please don't scare the kids. _They are_ just kids."

Kyouko and Souma tremble in fear, meeting the horrifying devil for the first time. Tears brim in their eyes.

"No worries. I'll let them go since we just met. They should know from now on, messing with me is a horrid idea," Karma replies mercifully. His gaze rests on Maehara. "But as for you… hmm… a substantial amount of wasabi and ghost peppers? Good thing I restocked."

With a sigh, Akari grabs the two kids and leads them away before Karma changes his mind. They latch onto her like she is a lifebuoy thrown to them in the middle of the treacherous sea.

Maehara's wails can be heard till nightfall as his mouth is inflamed with spicy torment.

He swears not to tread carelessly again into Karma's taboo possession – Okumura Akari.

* * *

**Aftermath:**

Maehara constantly wondered about Hinata.

… and the first kiss he stole from her.

She is a good friend to him. Thus he is scared that she would hate him for the despicable move he played on her and break their friendship forever.

However, when he saw her again a few days later, she was not embarrassed to see him. More precisely, she acted as if nothing happened.

Good. Their friendship will remain intact, he believed. Everything will be back to normal.

Though something tugged at his heartstrings, telling him otherwise.

* * *

As for Isogai, he found his phone and wondered what spooked his siblings when they came back, to his surprise, with Akari.

* * *

**Thus, this is the end of the Summer Tales! Back to the main storyline!**

**Sorry, I was suffering from writer's block. It's a very hateful disease. **

**Bad news: I cannot continue regular weekly updates anymore. I am prepping for university and after next week I'll be enrolled. Orientation week, I'm guessing not much time to type. When the studies begin, I can't guarantee regular updates. Maybe once every few weeks so please be patient and continue to follow my story! I love you guys so much~**

Reviews:

Gees: Thanks for reviewing~

SmoothieLifu: Thanks for the idea~~

Conan1412: hmm I'll try my best!

Jewel of the Dark: thanks for the cookie it's delicious!


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Akari**

I stare at Korosensei, who has mysteriously shown up by my balcony, glues himself to the glass panel, begging for permission to enter. If only I have my daggers right now, I'd kill him easily.

I open the sliding door, letting him in. He swoops past me onto the sofa, taking a sip from the green tea that he prepared on his own from my kitchen. Mach 20 speed, I guess.

"What's wrong, sensei?" I ask.

His expression would be more convincing if only his grin isn't plastered on his face permanently. A gloomy aura envelops him. "Nuya… Akari-chan, can you please come tonight for the Matsuri? It's the last day of summer and sensei wants to have fun with everyone! But not everyone is free and sensei is only able to ask a few of the class! Sensei is depressed!"

"Korosensei, I implore you not to cry here or it'll be hard for me to clean the mucus from the floor," I request.

He sniffs. "Sensei promises! Please show up, Akari-chan! Sensei… Karma-kun will only go if you go! So sensei pleads you to go as well!"

That despicable devil. We only went out last night and I told him I wanted to stay home today. Clingy boyfriend.

I sigh, pitying Korosensei. For the sake of my floor, I nod. "Fine. I'll go!"

"Nurufufufufufufufu! Meet sensei at Kunigigaoka Station at 7pm tonight! Be punctual!" The octopus brightens up instantly. "More gossip for me to devour! Karma-kun and Akari-chan…. Nurufufufufu~"

"You know I'm still here and I can still hear you right?"

"NUYA!"

* * *

I dress myself in a floral-printed yukata and tie my hair in a bun. Karma, being a gentleman – or just over-clingy boyfriend – shows up at my doorstep punctually to escort me to the station.

"You look nice," he compliments as he walks next to me. He dons a floral shirt with shorts.

I chuckle. "You look overly casual yourself."

"If you told me you're wearing a yukata, I'll be wearing one to match you." He laces his fingers with mine.

I spit my tongue at him. "We don't have to wear matching outfits. Oh wait. We're supposed to fool the others right?"

He laughs then plants a kiss on my forehead. "My evil girlfriend is so cute when she tries to plot evil plans." He pinches my cheek. "You still don't have the look of an evil mastermind. Let me do the evil planning."

I scowl and poke his chest. "You're the one who influenced me with all your mischief and maleficence and devilish ideas."

"So I trained and influenced you huh? I must be very important in your life."

"Narcissist."

As we slowly approach the station, Korosensei and his not-so inconspicuous disguise stand out amidst the group of 3E classmates. Nagisa waves his hand at us when he sees us coming. By instinct, I let go of Karma's hand. He stares at me, pouting but returns to his usual cocky grin to conceal our secret.

Megu flashes a brilliant smile as she sees me and gives me a big embrace. She peers from me to Karma. "Why are you two together?"

A few of them – namely Nagisa, Kaede, Okajima and Maehara - unanimously share looks among themselves as the question reminds them of something important. Okajima clears his throat. "Are you two… dating?!"

Immediately the rest of 3E who are present direct their focus on Karma and I. Korosensei puffs, breathing and panting heavily as if his heart cannot take the impact. His shaky tentacles ready to jot down any information on his book.

With a snicker, Karma shrugs. "Hmm. Figure it out yourself, brats."

They turn their stare to me after that disappointing answer. I imitate Karma's shrug. "Figure it out yourself, kids."

"Eh?!"

"Nuya!" Korosensei shrieks in dismay. "How… how am I going to collect data without any direct affirmation from the lovebirds?!"

* * *

Luckily, during the Matsuri, everyone separates. Megu is being clingy, but in the end she is attracted by something adorable at one stall. Nagisa and Kaede pair up at a stall to gain as much fortune as they can by scooping toys from a pool with ease. The same goes for Yuuma and Maehara, though I distinctively heard that Yuuma is planning to make some dinner from goldfishes. Rinka and Chiba managed to be blacklisted by a shooting stall as they swept every prize available. The redheaded juvenile delinquent feasts his eyes on some unwary stall owner and uses his Mathematical skills to outwit the owner for a video game.

For Korosensei, as my classmates closed down the stalls one by one – thanks to our training – he opens a new stall every minute using his clones so that he can earn a fortune. After all, it's the end of the month. Payday is not due just yet.

"Akari-chan!"

I fish out my phone to see Ritsu appear on the screen. "Oh. Ritsu."

The virtual girl has dressed herself in a yukata for the occasion. "The Matsuri is nice, don't you think! I love the fireworks especially! It'll start any minute now!"

I nod. "I'll show you around." I twirl my phone in one circle, letting the girl to take in as much scenery as she can. She shrieks in joy.

"This is so much fun! Everyone is here too!"

"Oh hey Ritsu," says Karma to my phone as he abruptly appears while carrying a bag of unknown contents. I believe it contains his 'prizes' that he blackmailed from the stall owner.

"Karma-kun! The fireworks is about to start!" Ritsu chirps joyfully. "Are you going to watch with Akari-chan?"

"Hmm…" Karma hesitates. "Maybe."

Maybe? What does maybe mean?

"I thought you two were dating?" Ritsu asks. A cartoon question mark pops up near her head.

He chuckles. "Nope. We're _not_." He snickers while staring at me.

"Then who do you want to watch it with, huh?" I huff.

With an evil grin, he returns his gaze onto Ritsu. "Hey, Ritsu, I bet Nagisa-kun and Kayano-chan's position has the best view of the fireworks. Why don't you join them?"

The innocent 2D girl has her eyes sparkle with pure joy. "Really? Ok! I'll go!" The phone screen blacks out and returns to tranquillity.

Immediately Karma laces his fingers around mine and pulls me close. "Judging from your previous tone, you must be very disappointed when I answered, 'maybe'?"

"No." I deny.

Karma unlatches his hand and wraps it around my shoulders to pull me close. He pokes my puffy cheeks. "Aww don't get mad at me, okay? I'll make you food to cheer you up?"

Before I respond, tiny explosions burst across the night sky. A myriad of colours decorate the sky like flowers blossoming in spring. One by one the fireworks explode into flowers that dissipate into tiny stars and vanish before anyone can get a better glimpse of their beauty. Short-lived beauty creates a stronger memory imprinted within hearts.

I peer at Karma, who also stares back at me at the same time. We flash a smile at each other.

"Let's stay like this for a while, okay?" he silently whispers.

I nod and watch the fireworks with him, enjoying our moment together.

* * *

After the fireworks, Karma sets his gaze on another stall, attempting to earn another fortune. I leave him to his own, wandering around the Matsuri alone. Korosensei's stalls closed down one by one after he earned just enough money for him to last till payday. His clones disappeared, leaving only his main body at a corner. He stands there silently, contemplating about something, judging from his stillness. Abruptly, his shoulders slump and he slides to the ground lifelessly like a pool of water.

"Korosensei?" I ask as I loom over his slumped figure on the ground.

He cranes his neck to look at me gloomily. Tears flow from his eyes – or mucus from his nostrils, I cannot tell. "Akari-chan…"

"Did something happen?"

"Sensei… sensei… UWAAAAH!"

His outburst catches me by surprise.

"Sensei?! What's wrong?!" I forgot my sensei is a huge cry baby, easily swayed by trivial stuff.

"Akari-chan… is my teaching imperfect? Did sensei do something horrible to… to cause this?"

I roll my eyes. "Sensei, can you please explain everything thoroughly before jumping to conclusions?"

"UWAAAH!"

I slap my forehead. "KOROSENSEI!" I shout. He flinches. "DON'T MAKE ME ASK KARMA TO STEAL YOUR EARNINGS YOU JUST EARNED FROM THE MATSURI!"

Korosensei winces in pain. He sniffs noisily. "Someone… someone is leaving the class…"

That is shocking news. Who would want to leave 3E? That thought has never hit me before, since the class is wonderful and although assassination-oriented, it's still provides us with plenty of knowledge we need in the future.

Terribly shaken, Korosensei bawls. "Is this sensei's fault?!"

I tap his shoulder. "It's not your fault. You've been a great teacher so far, minus the cowardice and the perversion."

He fishes out his hanky and blows in it, sounding like a trumpet. "Akari-chan, you think highly of sensei?"

"Of course! You're like the best teacher I've met so far. So don't blame yourself if someone decides to leave the class. Everyone has to leave eventually. Maybe he has different ideals in life."

"Akari-chan!" He wails loudly. "Thank you!" He squeezes me tight with his tentacles. I try to push his head away to prevent his mucus from pouring down my face. "Thank you!"

"There, there…" I pat his squishy head. But he continues to bawl, either due to sadness or happiness. "Should… should I call Karma to lighten you up?"

"No!" He rejects. "Sensei doesn't want him to steal my wallet anymore!"

I laugh.

"But sensei wishes everyone in 3E to remain in class until March next year. Though I cannot force you to stay, but sensei really hopes everyone can stay…"

"I'm staying!" I reassure him. "I like this class. Everyone's nice, my best friends are here, I get physical training, and superb learning process in class…" I watch as his eyes gleam with joy as someone approves him.

…_and also I get to meet Karma too._

"In conclusion, this class is so awesome I won't leave it for anything," I add. "So stop worrying your ass off, sensei."

Korosensei's grin looks much happier now after hearing the consolation. "Nurufufufu, thank you Akari-chan. Sensei feels better now."

"Anyway, back to the main question. Who's leaving?"

The octopus scratches his head. "Takebayashi-kun is leaving for 3A."

Ta… Takebayashi? The inconspicuous, spectacled boy who can also be called a genius, is leaving? That is rather unexpected. He barely speaks in class, usually the silent hardworking type. He has good grades last semester, but what propelled him to leave? Maybe 3E isn't good enough for him?

"Sensei still doesn't understand, but sensei worries of him," Korosensei says. "Sensei cannot leave him to his own accord without making sure he is okay."

I sigh. "We'll know tomorrow. There must be some announcement tomorrow at the assembly, considering this is quite big news."

He nods. "Yes. We'll know soon. Sensei wonders how everyone will cope with this… Anyway, sensei has to keep my money in a safe place. Wouldn't want a juvenile delinquent to steal it again."

"Karma?" I say.

He nods gloomily. "Sensei… sensei almost starved for 2 days after he stole my wallet again!"

I sigh. "Then keep your money in a safe, damn it! And you're a Mach 20 octopus! How can a teenager so successfully duping you all the time!"

He fiddles with his fingers. "Sensei will go now. Goodbye, Akari-chan. See you tomorrow. But… before sensei go, can you spare some gos—"

"There is nothing between me and Karma now go back to your octopus hideout," I reply coldly.

"Nuya!" Depressed, he flies off, soaring into the night sky, lighting it up with a trail of yellow blaze.

* * *

The assembly for the first day of Semester 2.

After countless reports by the societies and clubs, there is one final announcement – the return of Takebayashi to the main campus from 3E.

It is a shocking revelation to 3E, except me since I had a warning about this last night. I didn't even tell Karma because maybe Takebayashi decides to change his mind in the last minute.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

When his name is called, Takebayashi walks onto the stage with pride, his clouded spectacles mask his expressions. I watch with zeal as he gives his speech of how 3E is a purgatory that most humans can never withstand. I try to figure out his inner thoughts by reading his facial expressions. But he gives his speech flawlessly as if the words have been ingrained in his mind for a long time, though I doubt he actually made up the stories that 3E is a living hell, with soulless corpses pretending to be students and teachers barely gave effort in teaching. He should know better than making such lies.

Probably this is just a stage set by the Chairman, to instigate more motivation in the main campus students so that they will not fall into 3E. One of his evil schemes. No doubt about it.

And I bet his son must be behind this too.

I see Asano Gakushuu, hiding backstage, initiating applause for Takebayashi's 'glorious return'. He glances at my direction and flashes a sinister smile.

I take my word back of seeing a holy aura enveloping him. A devil will always be a devil, no matter how hard you try to change him.

After the assembly, the rest of 3E felt like someone gave them a hard slap in their faces. Red welt of humiliation as one of our classmates left us with betrayal, stings our faces. Neither are pleased to accept the fact that Takebayashi left. At least, he should give us some heads-up. We would understand. But then he has to say mean words about our class, especially when he of all people should know that 3E is more of a paradise than a living purgatory. The speech is designed to humiliate us, to decrease our morale. I assume Asano probably made the speech.

Takebayashi is now labelled as a traitor by 3E but a hero by the main campus. The irony.

The class decides to look for him after school and inquire more about his peculiar behaviour, before we make any more assumptions without hearing from his part.

"Maybe he has good reasons for leaving," I mutter.

Karma turns to me. "For giving up the reward? I don't think so."

"Would you leave if you have the chance?" I ask.

"No," he replies immediately. "Not just for the reward. And also…" He takes out a juice box from his bag and places it onto my table. Plastered on the orange juice box is a love-shaped paper, written boldly 'for Akari my love'.

I blush. "W-what does this mean?" I feign innocence.

He smirks. "Hmm… I don't know." He takes out another juice box and sips from it, eying me carefully. "You don't seem surprised to see him leave."

I scratch my head guiltily. "Well…" Slowly I explain to him the event last night.

He sips his juice carefully. "Oh. Korosensei bawled. So?"

"He's depressed, okay? I have to cheer him up."

"No wonder you disappeared that time."

I sense a weird tone in his voice. "Are you… jealous?"

He nearly chokes from his juice. "No. Why would I be jealous of that octopus?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Never mind that. Maybe we should try to get Takebayashi back?"

The class continues its ruckus from the Takebayashi event. Korosensei has disappeared to who knows where, probably moping in a corner.

Karma places his juice box on the table. "And how would you do that?"

Thoughts flit through my mind as I try to form a logical plan. Takebayashi is now in 3A. Where Asano Gakushuu is. And Asano Gakushuu is related to Asano the chairman. And the chairman is definitely behind this. So Asano Gakushuu must be one of the co-conspirators to this evil scheme. If I can convince Asano Gakushuu to let Takebayashi return… but wait, didn't Takebayshi leave on his will? If I asked Asano, wouldn't I be forcing Takebayashi back to 3E where he possibly didn't want to return to?

What am I thinking?!

Karma flicks my forehead after seeing my eyebrows knitted together. "You look ugly when you frown. Stop forcing your brain to its max capacity or it'll explode." He leans in closer. "No wait. You still look cute when you frown. I take my word back."

"Don't distract me!" I slap his hand away.

I take in a deep breath. In the end, I'll still have to confront Asano Gakushuu. Let the rest of 3E deal with Takebayashi and his reasons while I figure how to deal with the strings Asano has put around the boy.

* * *

The bell for the end of the day rings. Everyone else is anxious.

Most of them depart to the main campus to confront Takebayashi. Except me.

I sneak off the moment Karma doesn't notice. That redhead has too sharp instincts. I have to scram before he senses anything weird.

The main campus still remains a labyrinth to me. It takes me awhile to find 3A. Most of the students evacuated. Some of them rush past me as if lions are on their tails. I peek out a window and see Karma's tell-tale red hair flickering like a flame outside, just by the entrance of the main campus, amidst the horde of 3E students. I can see Rio's golden hair gleaming under the sun. Yuuma's bobbing antennae is still eye-catching. Nagisa and Kaede's special hair colours also stand out in the mass exodus of the students exiting the campus. They must be waiting for Takebayashi there.

I return to my mission at hand. I pop my head into 3A classroom. Immediately I spot Asano Gakushuu sitting in the front row, his eyes catching mine instantaneously. Although taken by surprise, he still lights up a smile and approaches me.

"Okumura-san, what brings you here?" Asano asks in a thick, syrupy voice that feels like those cough syrups I hate. 'Okumura-san' is something new.

I scowl. "I'll cut straight to the point. Why did you drag Takabayashi into 3A?"

He blinks as if he fails to comprehend my query. "Takebayashi-san? I didn't drag him. He came to here voluntarily. Of course, he also has the grades to do so. Thus my father approves of his transfer."

"Then what about that speech? About my class being a living purgatory? Such lavish words might not be of Takebayashi's capability. I can only think of you behind that."

He smiles. "I am flattered. Maybe the speech is designed to be a little bit exaggerating? But I assure you, 99% of it sticks purely to the truth."

I roll my eyes. I clasp my hands together to refrain from smacking the smile off his face. "Look, I don't care of your stupid explanations. Takebayashi is just a puppet you use to conceal your evil ideas, which I assume that is far more sinister than this entire class-transferring thing. I believe you have some hidden agenda going on around. A conspiracy, perhaps. Don't say I overthink things. When it involves you, my gut, my sixth instinct is always true about your heinous plans."

Asano listens intently and lets out a chuckle to mock me. "Maybe I do."

I glare at him.

"Takebayashi-san is just a ruse… to draw your attention. My father does have intentions to use him as a teaching tool to remind his students, after Takebayashi directly requested the transfer on his own. So I decided to just go with the flow, and use this event to propel my plan forward."

I blink, yawning. "And what is your super plan anyway?"

Asano smiles as he leans in closer. "To draw your attention, of course. Intrigued, aren't you? For you to show up here? My plan worked."

"Huh?" I stare at him quizzically.

"You see, remember the last conversation we had with each other? About having a friendship? I intend to be friends with you for real but you've ignored me for the rest of the summer."

Oh.

The rest of the summer.

I remember now.

The tragedy – correction, the _almost-tragedy_ of Karma by the beach killed me. And his confession and we being together resuscitated me. Thus I became fully occupied by his uninvited appearance at my apartment. Plus the Maehara's stupid plan incident. The rest of my summer was pretty busy that I forgotten about being friends with Asano.

I rub my temples. "That doesn't mean you have to go too far with things! Dragging Takebayashi into this!"

"I told you, I was just going with the flow. I did not drag him into this. He came to 3A willingly. Since I wanted your attention, so I just used this incident to mask my hidden agenda," he retorts.

"Doesn't mean you have to go with your father's heinous plans!" I grit my teeth. "Why are you even so desperate to draw my attention? Friendship comes slowly, forged through time and not by force. If you don't backpedal anything you do and force everything in your way, I couldn't be your friend/mentor/ whatever you want me to be."

Asano stays silent for a while. "I understand your definition of friendship, but…" Suddenly, he grabs me by my shoulders and pins me to the wall. "Another reason why I'm desperate for your attention is that…" He whispers in my ear, tickling me with his breath. "… I don't like Akabane getting too close to you when I couldn't."

My face fumes in red and I push him away.

Asano snickers at my response.

I glare at him. "Never come too close to me again or I'll punch you."

He chuckles. "Why? You're afraid?"

"I told you not to force yourself on me again!"

"I was just being honest. Aren't friends supposed to be honest?"

I resist the urge to slam my head into the wall for failing to drill my ideals into him. "This… this is not… you're not making it… you don't look like you want to be frie—"

"I want to court you. Is that simple enough?"

Asano's clear-cut response catches me with dismay. My heart beats too fast. The adrenaline tries to propel me to plant a punch in his face. I stare at him. He looks genuinely serious about this.

A ruse. Definitely a ruse.

Everything he spouts are lies.

Asano chuckles. "I lied. I just want to be friends. There is no courting here."

I take in a deep breath to calm myself. "You know what. We can be friends. But I really can't stand here and listen to your boisterous lies anymore or I'll pummel a fist in your face." I pause. "Leave Takebayashi alone. Leave my class alone of your whatever schemes you have in mind. You want me, then come and get me. But leave them all alone."

Asano Gakushuu has a wide grin spread across his face, as if I have just gave him permission to mess with me even further. "Fine. I guess."

As I leave, I try not to overthink Asano's words; of their validity, or their truth. Who cares about him anyway? I don't care about him.

But I did sense a hint of jealousy when he spoke of me and Karma.

Was he jealous of Karma?

_Who cares?! Stop overthinking!_

"Akari."

I draw out a breath as a cold shudder spreads down my spine. I barely notice my classmates by the entrance of the main campus, discussing among them about Takebayashi, I assume. Karma pats my shoulder, furtively grabs my hand and leads me away from them.

He flicks my forehead. "Your cute frown is back. What's the matter?"

If I tell him about Asano, he'll be pissed off.

"Nothing…" I mutter. "Let's just get something to eat, okay? Tell me about Takebayashi on the way."

He stares at me silently and shrugs. "Fine. I'll wait till you decide to tell me."

I flinch. He already knew something is up with me. But Karma still has the patience to not pry into my secrets.

As if he senses my dilemma, he tightens his grip on my hand. "Hmm about Takebayashi… it's a long story. You see, he…" He starts up a new topic as distraction.

His voice fades into the background as I sink into my dilemma, torturing myself slowly.

* * *

Asano is a dead end. I doubt I can convince him to stop his father's plans.

And after hearing Karma about Takebayashi's reasons, I find no option to force the boy back to 3E. He went to 3A since he wants his family's approval. I understand that. To me, it feels like he is going against his own will to please others, but I cannot do anything about it. He'll have to think through on his own. Maybe when he has a clearer mind, he'll make better decisions? I pray for the best for him.

After knowing Takebayashi's reasons, the class feels guilty for labelling him a traitor. Most of us are worried he couldn't cope with the main campus' teachings or got bullied by the students. Thus, we decide to initiate a reconnaissance mission to 'observe' him until we are positively sure he is going to fare well on his own.

Simply saying, 'stalking'.

I find out that everyone in 3E has a tendency of stalking people mostly for their own personal amusement or interests, not for serious business. Example: the stalking trinity: Rio, Megu and Nagisa. _Should I count Manami in as well?_

As skilled assassins, the art of concealment and camouflage is one of the skills we have honed to the best. We cover our heads with leafy branches to ease ourselves into the bushes outside of the Takebayashi's classroom. However, Takebayashi could easily spot us since we are too conspicuous with the irregular protruding humps by the bushes peeking at him.

Plus… I cannot quite get the idea of painting oneself black is considered as a secret ninja technique.

I peer at Korosensei, being huge and all black over. His perfect white grin is also painted in black. I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness.

We stalk Takebayashi, observing him attentively to see if he progresses smoothly in a different environment. He seems to be able to interact with his new classmates. No one shunned him, instead they welcomed him like a hero. At least he is faring well, exceeding our expectations.

After school ends, we sneakily stalk him through the windows and follow him to the chairman's office – a bad premonition warns me that something bad is brewing. I see Asano Gakushuu in there, but luckily he doesn't notice our presence. With the curtains drawn, it marks the end of our stalking. Too bad we do not possess any X-Ray vision goggles.

As the stalking mission ends unsuccessfully, something nags in my heart, telling me the chairman is up to something again, involving Takebayashi and my class altogether in his brew of evil.

"At least he isn't worrisome," says Megu. "He's not a born genius but if he keeps up the good work he can become one of the best."

Yuuma lets out a sigh of relief. "So I believe our recon mission comes to an end?"

"But the evil chairman must be up to something again," I voice out my instincts. "He hates us."

Nagisa nods. "Well, there's not much we can do. Let's just wish him the best. Korose—"

But the large blob of darkness has disappeared in thin air.

Maehara slaps his forehead. "That octopus! He promised to treat us lunch!"

Hinata chimes in. "I think he ran out of money again…"

"No way!" Maehara replies.

A faint blush dusts Okajima's face. "I bet he use the money to buy all those porn magazines…"

A chuckle from behind startles us as we are still on high alert, wary of anyone spotting us weirdos. I recognize that chuckle. It's unmistakably Karma.

The redhead tosses a brown object into Maehara's open palms. "Got this from Korosensei. Use it wisely." He glances at me and smiles.

Maehara shakes the brown object and its contents jingle like bells. It's full of coins. "Whoa! Sweet! Nice, Karma!"

"Shouldn't we return this to him? He's so poor…" Yuuma voices out his concern.

"Who cares! I'm starving!"

"I want sashimi!"

"And desserts too!"

Karma hands me a juice box. Lately he has a tendency of handing me juice boxes to pass secret messages without scrutiny from others. The message on it states: '_lunch together_?'

I nod and let him lead the way while the others are absorbed into how to use the money 'wisely'.

* * *

"What do you think about Takebayashi? Should we talk to him?" I ask Karma.

He shrugs. "Nah. Family problems is nothing I can solve. Luckily I don't have them though."

"Wouldn't it be a pity that he just left? Because of his family but not on his will?"

He pats my head. "Everyone has their problems. You can't solve everyone's problems. He'll think through probably. And remember the sole cause of getting into 3E – the reward."

I sigh. "Takebayashi made me think. That 3E won't stay forever. That everyone will have to leave soon. Everyone will go to different schools and go on different lives, leaving 3E in the past."

He stares at me. "But 3E will still be one of the best memories everyone will have. They will remember. No worries. No matter how far apart we'll be in the future, 3E still exists. Provided the Earth is still intact, duh." He pauses. "You're such a cute worrywart. I'll still stay with you forever, idiot."

I pout. "But…"

"From now on," Karma brings up the volume. "I'll stick to you like a leech forever and ever. No salt can get rid of me."

I roll my eyes. "That's not romantic."

He snickers and cups my cheeks together. "Is that so, love?"

I blush. I still couldn't get use to him calling me 'love'. "Karma."

"Tomorrow will be better. And I'll stay with you forever and ever. Cut the leech part, since you say it's not romantic." Then, he plants a kiss on my lips. "Anything else you want to talk about, worrywart?"

Something tugs at my heartstrings. "Umm…"

Should I tell him that there is a possibility that Asano is trying to court me?

Then Karma would end up being homicidal. I do not want my boyfriend to become a murderer.

"I'm okay…" I lie. A tiny white lie.

He cocks his eyebrow doubtfully. "Ok then. See you tomorrow. Or do you want me to eat dinner with you_ and_ stay overnight?" He implores with a playful smirk.

"No. Bye."

"Aww… too bad."

* * *

The events next day unfold quite unexpectedly.

Takebayashi openly praises 3E instead of insult as per the board chairman's instructions. Then he destroys one of the chairman's awards and gets himself back into 3E's embrace. We accept him back happily. He is now in charge of bombs and explosions, instructed by Karasuma-sensei. In the end, everything still goes down a good turn for us.

I avoid the main campus at all costs because I cannot afford meeting Asano anymore. Even if he tries to befriend me, he is pushing beyond my limits and I'm afraid I couldn't control myself.

Though, that didn't halt him from his progress.

A few days later, I find him waiting beneath the hills of our class, obviously for someone. I pray that it is not me.

The Goddess of Luck refuses to side with me this time.

"Okumura-san," Asano calls as I walk past him, ignoring him completely.

"What?" I ask, scowling.

"Are you free?" He asks with a sincere smile.

Hell. No one is accompanying me home today. The girls stay behind for training. Karma says he has something to do today. It's obvious to Asano that I'm a lonely prey.

I need to reject him with a good probable cause or he wouldn't stop pestering me. Karma is out of the question, since Asano's too smart to know that if I'm going somewhere with Karma, the redhead would stick to me like a leech. But Karma isn't here right now.

"No…" I drawl_. Stay firm, Akari_. "No." I repeat.

He blinks, seemingly dejected by my answer. But he pursues on. "It'll be quick. An hour for lunch."

"No."

"You still have to eat right?"

"I… bought lunch," I lie.

"Then let's find a spot where we can sit and eat."

_You are too persistent, you know that right?!_ "Asano, please. I just want to be alone."

"Yeah. Leave her alone."

I whirl around to the source of the voice. My hero, my knight in shining armour, my 'red'… I am so glad to see him now.

The look of anger plays over Karma's face but he conceals it with a casual smirk. Swiftly he pulls me closer to him, away from Asano. Glaring daggers at the other boy, Karma can barely contain the hint of anger in his voice as he speaks. "Oh. Asano. What brings you here again?"

Asano's gaze darts from him to me. "None of your business, Akabane."

Karma releases a hearty laughter. "I'm sorry. Akari is mine. She is _my_ business, not yours. If you intend to haze her with your schemes I'm sorry to tell you that you will fail miserably. I know she is too innocent to fall into your trap and sink herself into more dilemmas, but I'm here to guide her away and protect her. You can court her as much as you wish, but you'll never succeed." He wraps his arm around my waist and brings me even closer into his arms.

"Her heart belongs to me and I'll keep it hidden securely in my grasps. Unless she calls quits, or I'll never let go of her. Ever."

I blush, listen to his heart beating in my ears.

Asano clenches his teeth together. "Fine then. I accept your declaration of war."

D-d-d-d-d-declaration of war?! Are you serious?!

So he does intend to court me?!

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

Barely showing his expression of ire, Karma pulls me along as he leaves. His grip on my hand, his silence, indicates he is not pleased. Outraged, maybe.

"So you knew?" I squeak, risking glances at him.

He stops his steps. His features softens. "I figured it somehow involves Asano? Just a wild guess. Since he is the only one I consider as a tough rival and a relentless one at it. I know he hasn't given up. And I know you'll somehow be dragged into his schemes like an innocent lamb."

"I am not an innocent lamb. I thought he said he wanted to be friends…"

"But words coming from his mouth is not 100% certified true."

I pout. "He's just doing things the wrong way. I want to fix him. Sort of."

He sighs. "I don't approve of you befriending him but… please be careful you idiot. You can tell me anything even if it is about that prick, especially when you're confused." He cups my cheeks and kisses my nose. "Please don't make me worry of you okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good. Lunch time." He hands me a juice box. The message writes '_bento lunches?'._

I nod and hold his hand tighter to mine.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!**

**New chapter peeps! **

**Next chapter due date: unknown. Reasons: University plus writer's block EQUALS possible long hiatus. So please KEEP CALM AND LOVE AKARMA. **

**Please be patient my peeps!**

**Bye!**

(Reviews are less than usual. Are you guys busy? Take care!) Reviews are love~

Review:

PhoenixFireBlade: I… have no idea if the boys watched it. And the codename? IT WAS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. Thanks for reminding me that! I was like OMG really?!

I12Bfree: the first kiss? Hmmmmmmm maaaybe? hehe


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Akari**

"All those eggs are going to waste. What a pity," Sugino remarks as we watch the news broadcast in a café. It is currently after school and Kaede implored us to have lunch here.

I enjoy the scrumptious pasta Bolognese with my mouth currently full. It is the last bite but I am still itching for more.

Desserts.

I need desserts.

Spontaneously, Karma furtively pushes his bowl of ice cream to me while Sugino, Nagisa and Kaede fixate on the news. Under the table, his hand squeezes mine for a second. I instantly become a happy kid.

"Can't the government do something about the fresh produce?" I say after swallowing the contents in my mouth. "I mean, can't they just deliver it to Africa or something instead of disposal?"

"I doubt the eggs would be edible when they get there," replies Sugino. He stares at me, catching me scooping the ice cream into my mouth. I freeze, hoping he doesn't realize that it's Karma's ice cream. Luckily, he returns his focus to the news without uttering a word.

My heart rate probably escalated to 130 bpm. Boy, this 'Romeo-and-Juliet' love is vexing. I have to make sure no one discovers our little secret.

I turn to Kaede, who remains unusually silent for the time being. I nudge her and she looks up, eyes glittering with joy. Taken aback by her contradictory reaction to the serious news, I almost shake her shoulders to summon back her sanity.

"Kaede?" I call.

"I just have a brilliant idea!" She screeches while trying to contain her joy.

The other three boys pivot into her direction, confusion drawn on their faces. Nagisa stares at me, demanding for an explanation but I shrug.

Chuckling, she winks at us. "I'll tell you tomorrow when I have the idea with details planned."

Keeping us from the secret that you jumped with so much excitement is not cool, Kaede.

I point at Nagisa and says the obvious. "What about Nagisa? Aren't you telling him because of NagiKae?"

Simultaneously, Kaede chokes while Nagisa almost spews the water he is drinking. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" They shout unanimously.

Sugino chuckles. "Poor Nagisa…"

Karma snickers like a devil he is – cute devil, might I add. "Aww NagiKae."

Kaede slams her hand to the table furiously. Her emotions change from joyful mode to furious mode in a second. "Say that again I'll kick your ass. Focus on Akarma!"

"But you'll hurt Nagisa-kun's feelings…."

Kaede clenches her teeth together. Nagisa sighs in exasperation. Sugino refrains from laughing.

"Akarma!"

"NagiKae~"

"AKARMA!"

"NagiKae~"

* * *

"Why did you have to tease Kaede?" I ask Karma as we stroll back home. He insists to watch me enter my apartment before going back to his house.

He taps his chin. "Hmm… because it's fun?"

I slap my forehead.

He chuckles. "It's also a plan to make sure their focus is not always on Akarma or how are we supposed to keep this love a secret?"

I rub my temples. He has a point, no matter how twisted his logic is.

"Do you like the ice cream?" He asks abruptly.

I reminisce the rich chocolate taste of the confectionery. It did wonders to my taste buds. "Yup."

"Is it because my saliva's there?"

"That just corrupted my perfect memory of the ice cream. Wonderful, Akabane."

He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist as we stop before my apartment. "Aww too bad…"

"Narcissist."

"But I_ am_ your boyfriend." Karma leans in and pecks my lips. "Admit it. You want me to kiss you."

I stay silent to ponder on the perfect answer. "Umm… maybe?" I squeak.

Without uttering a word, he seals my lips with a kiss and pulls back. Then, as if realizing it is not enough, he dives in again, this time more fervently. The moisture of his lips, its warmth elates me. I comb my fingers through his red hair – which I find extremely soft and smooth – and kiss him back. I press my lips against his aggressively. Taken aback, he freezes but immediately defrosts. His tongue licks my lips, pleading for permission. I am tempted to let him but decide to tease him by pulling away and breaking the kiss.

Shock, or maybe feigned hurt, plays across Karma's face. He makes a tiny pout, which I assume he is dissatisfied with that brief kiss.

_Yeah, I know, I want you as bad as you want me. But I like teasing you so…_

I yawn, stretching my limbs. "I'm tired. I'm gonna get a nap then do Korosensei's homework." I reach out for the doorknob but he catches my wrist. I turn to look at him but he has this weird emotion over his face – something new.

Karma seems slightly elated, gleeful, mixed with sorrow, yearning and… bashfulness? I did not see the last one coming. He zips his lips, opens it to say something but closes before the words come out. The motion is repeated for a few times and I find this bashful side of him kind of… cute.

Akabane Karma is so cute. I giggle.

His grip on my hand lingers while he tries to string words together to form a sentence. I peel his hand off and then intertwines our fingers together. I give him a reassuring smile. "What is it?" I ask, tilting my head to meet his averting eyes.

He inhales deeply and finally speaks. "That… umm… that day it was all the adrenaline that took over my mind and prompted me to say those words. But I… I felt awkward to umm… say it… right now since we are official… but that doesn't mean I don't like you but this isn't like the usual teases or flirts or… I don't know."

I roll my eyes, unable to comprehend his lengthy speech. I want him to be straight with it but stuttering Karma is too cute to interrupt. Who knew the confident, smart, egoistic Karma is dull in romantic affairs?

Karma raises his free hand to bite off his fingernails as he usually does when he fidgets but I grab that hand and hold it tight. "Go on," I hum gently.

With his oral fixation disrupted, he resorts to gritting his teeth. A pale blush starts to dye his cheeks. "I… I…" He gulps.

Like spewing some words to me is a difficult task to complete. Like I'm some monster that would gobble him up if he speaks. I sigh. "Karma, what are you—"

"I love you."

The next few words stuck to my throat, refusing to come out as I register what he has said into my mind. Loud and clear.

"It was easier to say it before but now we are a couple…" Relief washes over his face. "I've realized I've never said it before and it's… quite hard to say it for the first time again… and I… screw it. I just want to tell you I love you. That's all."

My brain screams malfunction. I don't know how to response. But a giddy, warm elation begins to spread across my chest, numbing my senses. My face heats up, as I realize, to a degree that it burns and I refuse to let him see. Clamping my cheeks to cover the evidence of redness, I quickly open my door to let myself in and close it before he can react. Then I open it again, say goodbye to the frozen Karma statue standing there and close it back.

Not that I want to be rude. But I just cannot react too rashly… and fangirl in front of him.

He said it.

He said the freaking three magical words.

I've heard it before. Before we became a couple. It should not have caused such panic in me.

But this time, it feels new, weird, blissful, warm, giddy… words cannot describe how I feel right now.

Then, I scream.

It is purely a scream of joy, of recognition, of wonder.

He loves me.

_He loves me._

What more can I ask for?

I continue shrieking in a muffled voice. The blood rushes up to my cheeks, turning my face into a huge ripen tomato. I can barely contain my joy right now. My mind tells me that this is real. Our relationship is real. Karma is real. His love is real.

Everything is real.

Staying in fangirling state is tiring. I inhale deeply several times to calm my nerves.

Ok. He loves me. I love him too. I have to tell him. I—

Shock hits me like a tsunami as I immediately recalls something important.

I just left Karma hanging after he said the words. And I left him without saying anything.

Oh shit.

I can imagine his face of dejection and hurt. I can imagine his slumped shoulders. I can imagine his mind crumbling into dust as I never gave him the response he wanted – or any response at all.

I just set myself a death wish.

This is a catastrophe. The end of the world. My actions will made him think I do not feel the same towards him. That I do not love him.

What have I done?!

Oh the horror.

I immediately open the door and find no one there. Karma has left – left with utter disappointment and sorrow because of what I did.

That is the moment when I begin to run.

* * *

By the time I reach the bottom, there are no signs of the ginger I missed. I begin to contemplate on the most possible place he would be going.

Then it hit me – like a Shinkansen.

I do not know where he would go. I do not know where is his comfort place – the place where he can do whatever he wants freely: cry, laugh, vent frustrations. My comfort place is the 40th floor of the neighbouring building. But I do not know his.

In fact, I do not know much of the ginger I claim as my boyfriend.

All I ever know about him is the surface – the masks he wears every day. His devilish, prankish, smart, lazy, self-contented character is all I know. I never got the chance – or even tried to unearth deeper into his inner self – his vulnerability, his thoughts, his feelings.

Trepidation. Fear. Like warnings, these thoughts that flit through my mind are alerting me that despite being his girlfriend, I know nothing of him.

I'm a bad girlfriend.

Am I being paranoid? For thinking too much right now when all I did was not tell him 'I love you' when he did?

I slap my forehead. _Calm down, Okumura. Your focus is on Karma now. You can repent later._

But… where is he?

My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket. Immediately an idea pops up in my mind: Ritsu. I quickly ask for her help and she responds within a minute.

I know where he is now.

* * *

His house is near. But I felt the urge to run as fast as I can, breaking my limits as if a second late could be disastrous.

And all of the sudden, I miss a stone on the road. I trip, and fall, face flat on the ground. As I try to lift myself up, I realize my right knee is numb. I look down and find a trail of blood flowing down my calf in a steady rate. I've scraped my knee. Wonderful. _Of all times you fell, this is the first time you hurt yourself. Congrats._

Ignoring the throbbing pain, I wipe the blood off my knee but it only end up smearing a huge blood splotch on my skin. I slap my forehead for my idiocy and realize the blood has transferred from my hand to my forehead.

Great.

Klutz.

I run, but end up limping because the pain begins to take over my entire right leg, numbing it. Luckily, Karma's house is just ahead. I open the gate, limp through the front yard and knock on his door. Once. Twice. Thrice. Patience wearing thin, a series of knocks is initiated. When the door opens, Karma is there, drying his hair with a towel. His eyes widen with surprise at his guest who appeared without notice.

"Aka…ri?" Karma blinks, staring at me like I'm some weirdo. "What are you…"

"Karma…" I pant, the exhaustion from the previous dash finally overwhelms me. "I… You… You said you lo—"

"Is that blood?!" He suddenly shouts as he notices the smear of red on my forehead. He grabs my wrist and gently pulls me forward, inspecting the suspicious splotch of blood on my skin. Using his towel, he wipes it off, realizes my skin is flawless, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"My forehead's not bleeding. It's my right knee," I say as I look down. The bleeding has dyed my sock red. I look at it as if it is something common.

"What the—" Karma cusses, leaving the last word in silence. He bends down to my knee and dabs the blood stains with his towel. "What did you do? Let me guess. You tripped."

"I guess so…"

Swearing under his breath – probably like 'why is my girlfriend such a stupid klutz' – he inspects my wound meticulously. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. I limped halfway here."

"What the…" Karma sighs and rolls his eyes. "Why are you in such a hurry? Why you even here in the first place?"

The reason is quite embarrassing, considering I only made him worry me more. "Umm… well…"

"Can you walk? I'll get the first-aid kit. Go sit by the dining table." Karma turns and walks into the interior of the house, but stops after two steps. "On second thought, never mind." He comes back to me, pulls me into his embrace and lifts me into his arms, while carefully making sure my wound is not affected. I almost shriek in surprise at the sudden gesture.

He sets me down on a chair by the dining table and digs out a worn-out first-aid kit under the kitchen counter. Then he takes out a piece of cotton, dabbing it on my wound to absorb the excess blood. By now, a red scab has formed and the bleeding stops.

"Your wound is not as bad as it looks. But I need to apply some antiseptic. It'll hurt a little. Maybe like searing," he says as he takes out a bottle of liquid antiseptic.

As far as I know, antiseptics burn wounds. Like fire seared on skin. "No." I shake my head violently. "I refuse to suffer that pain."

"I don't care. Either you suffer that pain for a minute or let the doctors amputate your infected leg. Your choice."

I glare at him. "I am not—YEAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUCH!"

"It's not that painful, you know," Karma says as he dabs the antiseptic-stained cotton onto my wound. When he removes the cotton, I inhale sharply.

"Meanie."

"It's for your own good." He continues his succession of work by peeling off the wrapper of a huge bandage and presses it on my wound, covering it completely. When he is done, he pulls a chair and sits face to face with me. I feel his heated glare on me with my eyes averted. "Talk."

"Huh?" I feign innocence.

"Tell me what the f…" He silences the last word. "Don't make me cuss again. What happened?"

I bite my bottom lip nervously as his eyes are trained on me. "I tripped and fell."

He raises his eyebrows curiously. "Why?" He presses on. I can tell he is not pleased with that short answer.

"Because I want to come here."

"Why?"

"Because you live here."

"Do not answer the obvious. I want to know exactly _why_ you are in such a hurry to come here and got yourself hurt._ That_ reason. Don't make me stuff you wasabi."

"You wouldn't," I dare him. It is a stupid mistake.

He leaves his seat to the kitchen and slams a huge tube of wasabi onto the table. Honesty sounds so much safer now.

"My idiotic girlfriend needs to be taught a lesson so here it is. Now spill," warns Karma venomously.

I fidget, fiddling with my fingers nervously.

"Akari."

I risk a peek at him. Aside from the rage, his eyes are also filled with concern. I made him worry about me. God. What did I do?

I steel my guts. "I came here because umm… because… because you told me you love me!"

He blinks, listening to me silently.

"I regretted not telling you how I felt instantly because I was in such a panic… more like an overjoyed giddiness that I forgot to tell you the same! And I thought you would be hurt and I was scared so I ran and fell and scraped my knee—oh my god it's going to become a scar right?"

"Akari."

"And then I thought of where would you go but then I realize I don't know where would you really go when you're hurt. It's like I don't know much about you at all and I'm so depressed. I… I…"

"Akari," he repeats once more and holds my hand firmly.

Tears brim in my eyes without me realizing it. I try to blink them away, as if the tears make me vulnerable. "I'm a bad girlfriend, am I?"

With a soft expression and a gentle smile, he touches my cheek, making me to look into his eyes. "No. You're not. You're just an idiot. A cute idiot. _My _cute idiot."

I try to smile but I find no strength to do so. Even with his reassurance, I still feel guilty for not fulfilling the role of being his girlfriend.

He senses my dilemma by watching the emotions of guilt and depression sprawl over my face. "You are my girlfriend, but you're not a stalker like me so I don't blame you for not knowing everything about me. From now, I promise I'll share everything about me with you. My thoughts, my feelings, my secrets, _anything_."

I stare at him, redundant tears have fallen from my eyes.

With a thumb he smears my cheek with the stream of tears. "We've only begun. Let's take a longer time to know each other better, okay?"

I nod with a smile on my face. I entwine our fingers together, to reassure myself that this is not a dream. It's real.

But that soft smile of his evolves into his evil signature smirk. "You know… the reason you came running here is… quite cute."

I blush furiously, finding no words to retort him. "W-what?" I stutter. "You… you… I… You were stuttering with those three words and I didn't reply you and I was worried that you would be so sad to commit suicide or… something…" my sentence fades into the distance. Something pops up in my mind. "Did you just mention something about stalking?"

His grin melts into a scowl. "That… is not romantic. You just ruined the moment."

"You were stalking me?!"

"Well… because I'm your boyfriend?"

I roll my eyes. "I should break up with you because you're a stalker."

He laughs as if I have said a joke. "No kidding. As if _I'll_ let you do so."

I glare at him. He peers back with snicker. Suddenly I remember my purpose coming here. My bravery from before vanishes in thin air and I find it hard to say those three words out of my throat. Oh god. Why is it so hard? It's just three words.

_Just say it_.

I clamp Karma's head firmly in place. His cheeks are squished up and his lips pout ridiculously. Staring at me with surprise, he utters. "Akari?"

I inhale sharply and exhale… and inhale… and exhale… to give myself courage. As long as I can overcome this somewhat awkward barrier, I'll become a better girlfriend.

It must be a long, excruciating moment for Karma to have his flawless face marred by my hands. "Akari, I'm not going to look good if you keep on pressing my face like this."

I purse my lips together and stare into his mercuric golden eyes. They are marvellous jewels, precious, priceless and of unparalleled beauty. "I… I love you too, Karma."

That's it. I said it.

Karma just stares at me silently, even after I released his face. I expect an outcome from him, but he only sits there, silently as if in contemplation. This is beyond of my expectations. He did say it before, right? I wasn't paranoid, right? Then why isn't he —

"Shit," is his only word before he pulls me closer and presses his lips on mine.

The familiar warmth of his lips melts all my senses away. They are my paradise. I want more. I want more of him.

I sift through his soft hair while he caresses mine. As if the chairs are too much of a barrier, he gently lifts me up into his lap. I press firmly to his lips, not wanting to let him go for anything in the world. He bites my bottom lip, making me yelp.

Karma does not stop there. He breaks away from the kiss, panting slightly and trails wet kisses down my neck. I cringe under the contact as it is my first time experiencing such weird… yet wondrous feeling. Then, I want more. I want him to show me more affection than ever.

And then I lean in to nibble his ear.

A jolt of surprise spreads over his face as he paralyzes_. Did I hurt him? Does he not like it?_

All my negative thoughts are thrown out of the window the moment he presses his lips on my collarbone, kissing it fervently. Then he trails kisses up my neck to reach my lips. Our eyes meet in parallel to each other.

I fearfully voice out the question in my mind, as if all the heated kisses are not as powerful as his verbal confirmation. "Do you… umm… not like me?"

He lets out a hearty chuckle to disapprove my thoughts. "You have no idea how damn much I love you, Okumura Akari."

"Then… why did you look like you were shocked?"

"Of course I would. The girl I love just told me she loves me. Who wouldn't? Didn't the same thing happened to you just now?"

I pout, realizing all my stupid thoughts are just… too stupid.

Take a mental note. Remind myself. Register it into my insufferable brain.

He loves me. I love him.

Just that simple.

"I love you so much, Karma," I say, this time more firmly as my clouded thoughts disappear with a wave of his magic wand.

He smiles against the nape of my neck. "I love you just as much. Or even more." A kiss on my skin tingles. "Should we proceed?"

I blush as I realize we are making out in his kitchen. "Someone might—"

"My parents will only be back tomorrow."

That gives solid reason to continue. In his perspective, of course.

Karma grazes my skin with his lips, attempting to cover every inch of my skin. I cringe, but slowly familiarize my body with his actions. When he realizes I did not bother to stop him, he continues, this time more aggressively. I jolt in surprise when he bites the nape of my neck, then proceed sucking and kissing it.

"Karma!" I hiss. "Did you just gave me a hickey?"

"Hmm… maybe."

I stare down at the red mark on the nape of my neck, completely obvious under exposure. I cannot show up at school with such a conspicuous mark tomorrow. Glaring daggers at him, I growl. "You little devil."

"Well… you can give me one so that we are eve— owwwwwwww!"

The end of his sentence transforms into a shriek of pain because I bite his exposed wrist.

He rubs his wrist preciously. A red, fresh bite mark rests upon his fair skin. I have no remorse about it. Karma glares at me, which slowly transforms into a sad, pitiful pout. "This is not a hickey… and it hurts…"

"Yeah. And you're not a masochist." I point out the smirk forming on his face, clearly indicating that he somehow enjoys his girlfriend's domestic abuse.

"I can become a masochist if my girlfriend find abusing me is amusing." He taps his chin and hesitates. "Oh wait. Doesn't that make you a sadist as well? Aww we're such a perfect couple. Two sadists."

I cut him off before he can go any further with his ridiculous imagination. "First, this is not romantic. Two, I'm not a sadist. Three, you're a _psychopath_, not a sadist."

Cackling, his arms snake across my waist. "But you still love me."

We are rudely interjected by a loud growling of a nearby creature. I snap my head left and right to find that mysterious creature, wondering if it is some monster or just some pet cat gone astray from its home. Another growl, this time louder and clearer, making me feel ashamed. The 'monster' is none other than my rebellious, eternally insatiable stomach.

My face blushes a deep shade of red when Karma chuckles. "Aww my _babe_ is hungry."

His emphasis on the word 'babe' makes me blush even worse. I feel tingly on the inside. It is solid recognition that I am precious to him – I am_ his babe_.

"I want a sumptuous dinner," I demand. "Delicious and sumptuous dinner."

"But you just had some large portion of food just now. I even gave you mine," he snickers. "Cute chubby Akari-chan sounds nice too."

"Karma!" I hiss. "Never call a girl chubby!"

"But I like you in any way, chubby or skinny." He pecks my cheek. "I'll get you something delicious to eat. Then you'll be begging to stay here with me forever."

_Your imagination and evil plans never cease to amuse me._ "In your dreams."

* * *

Even after the internal conflict of me being not a very good girlfriend has melted away like snow in summer – effortlessly thanks to Karma – I still consider of making up for Karma. I know, I know, I'm just being too troublesome but I'm a girl. I'm a freaking girl who cares too much of her boyfriend. And have internal conflicts. And dilemmas. And overthink things.

I sigh. I_ am_ very handful.

I look down at the bandage on my knee and yelps when I try to move my right knee. It stings a lot, unfortunately. Karma has changed the dressing before leaving me back at my apartment. He said it will still sting for the night and if it hurt too much I should – correction, he emphasized that I _need _to call him. Not that I would trouble him for this anyway. I told him I'll be fine walking to school alone tomorrow but he insisted that he'll be walking with me. I don't want to trouble him but I do not want to risk infuriating him. He looked very serious… and very handsome when he said it.

Dang. Karma just looks good in whatever he does.

To make up for my silly internal conflict, I plan to make him a special dessert.

_Hmm… but where can I find a specialist in desserts?_

The ringing on my phone disrupts my train of thoughts. I pick it up, surprised at hearing the caller's voice from the other end of the phone.

"_Akari_?"

"Kae…de?"

"_Hey. Sorry to bother you. But I was wondering… could you help me out with something? You like desserts, right_?"

"Err yeah."

"_I have this super plan in assassinating Korosensei and I need your help_!"

This sounds fun. But stringing desserts and assassination together, seems to be more exciting. "Ok. Count me in. What's the plan?"

She shrieks in joy in the phone. I can imagine her galloping around happily. "_We'll make a huge pudding! A very, very huge pudding_!"

Then, the plan seems to go haywire from that point. I find it hard to believe that incredulity. "H-huge p-p-pudding?"

"_Yeah_!"

Since I already promised to work it with her, I cannot backpedal now. "Ok then. Should I umm… meet you at your place?" As if I have said something horrible, I am replied by a long pause of silence. Unusual. "Umm… Kaede?"

She coughs slightly. Her tone is hesitant. "_Umm… err… well…_"

"Is it a bad time?"

Another pause, this time significantly shorter. I hear her chirpy voice once more. "_Ok then! No problem! You can come along! I'll send you the location_!"

A sense of foreboding tells me that Kaede is either hiding a huge secret at her home.

…Or maybe it's just Nagisa she's trying to hide in her closet. Haha.

Yeah. Nagisa sounds much more plausible.

* * *

Kaede lives in an apartment a few train stations from mine. When I first step into her place, I am greeted by white floors and white walls, light bouncing off of them that glared at me. By instinct, I inconspicuously look around, trying not to get caught by Kaede because I am looking for any shreds of evidence of Nagisa's presence.

Ok. Maybe my imagination is a little bit farfetched? But seriously, who doesn't associate these two cute friends together?

Basically, the arrangement of her apartment is similar to mine. The kitchen is next to the entrance, looking messy with piles and piles of dessert cookbooks and baking ingredients sprawled over the counter. The TV is extraordinarily huge – much bigger than mine – and I assume she must be rich to afford it. There are no sofas, only a huge green beanbag with a matching green coffee table which also serves as her dining table, with evidence of dining still left on it. Near the balcony is a bed with her study desk that has more desserts cookbooks than textbooks in proportion.

"Welcome to my premises," says Kaede as she greets me with a warm smile. She glances at the kitchen and winces. "Sorry. The kitchen's… messy."

I cock an eyebrow as I peer at her. "So… any _secrets _hiding around?"

Secrets as in 'Nagisa'.

Her face pales instantly. I catch a flash of fear, tinted with some ire. I almost cringe, not expecting to spot ire in her eyes. But she quickly dismisses my question with a wave of her hand. Her cheerful smile returns to her face. "Of course not! Sheesh!"

The joy in her makes me reconsider of the so-called ire I have spotted. Did I overthink things? Was it purely my imagination?

"So, what's the big plan of yours?" I ask, changing the subject abruptly.

Kaede wears a proud grin on her face as she begins. "You see, Korosensei likes desserts, right? Especially puddings. He told me he is super fond of puddings. And with the recent news of the mass disposal of eggs… we can use them. For free. And create a huge pudding for Korosensei. But it's just a bait. We'll install a bomb at the bottom with Takebayashi's skills and when he digs in to reach the bottom, the bomb will go BOOM! And Korosensei dies! Then Earth is spared!"

Sounds like a horrifically, sweet and tantalizing plan. "Hmm… I'm in!" I holler.

"Yes!" She gives me a high-five. "So I'll call Karasuma-sensei to hold those eggs for us!"

"Do we have equipment large enough to create the pudding? And the flavour. And also we will need huge manpower! And we can't let Korosensei find out!" I voice out the problems I have in mind.

"No worries. We'll untangle the problems bit by bit." She takes out a notebook. "So tell me, what flavour you'd like? It's the most important issue we have now."

I blink.

She stutters. "W-what? If I'm making a pudding, I want everything about it to be perfect! The texture, the flavour…"

"But you do realize it's going to be used to kill Korosensei, right?"

She sighs. "I know…" She lowers her head, her morale seemingly decreases with that straight-to-the-point fact.

Seeing her depression, I sigh and decide to play along with her. "I like mango."

Her eyes immediately sparkle as she springs back to life. Her gloominess vanishes. "What about we do it mix fruits flavour? We can do mangoes, oranges, apples… strawberries! Blueberries! Matcha!"

_Matcha is not even a fruit._ I watch with amusement as she continues her rants. Kaede looks so cute when she talks about her favourite stuff.

* * *

**Ok. This is literally not a cliffhanger. It is because I'm undergoing the dreadful disease called 'writer's block'. Yeah. That. I'm not cured yet. **

**If I continue on this chapter, I would have no idea what I'm writing and it will be messy. The quality will like drop sky high and I don't want that. So that's it for this chapter. STOP.**

**And…. This is the first chapter since my uni life! Gonna be a month now~ I am homesick now~ **

**Thank you for the patience for this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! **

**Next chapter due date is unknown so you guys have to wait a bit.**

**Hmmm replies to reviews? I'm a little bit too lazy for that now. Have to get back to studying~**

**Much love to all of you! Reviews are love~~**


	34. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Akari**

The night stretches on. Kaede and I are still discussing on the details of the assassination plan. Everything has to be taken into account: due date, materials, ingredients, apparatus and also our target.

"We'll need everyone's help in this," I state. I glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It strikes 12 midnight. I yawn from the drowsiness.

However, Kaede shows no signs of resting. Her hype is over the roof. "We'll need to ask Karasuma-sensei to prepare everything for us. The ingredients, the materials… everything has to be in mass amount and large sizes to create a huge pudding." Her eyes gleam with excitement. "Pudding…" she echoes.

I snap her back into reality. "Stop daydreaming. We need to determine how much we need for each ingredients. Crap. I suck at Maths."

Kaede pats my shoulder reassuringly. "No worries. Leave that to me." She picks up a paper lying on the floor we are sitting on. "So we've decided to use flavours of matcha, orange, apple, blueberry, peaches, bananas, pineapples…" She stops and scribbles on the paper. "…and mango… and watermelon… and honey dews…"

"Whoa, whoa." I grab her pencil. "We are doing a fruit bonanza now? It's a weapon."

"But it's a pudding as well…" Kaede pouts like a little girl rejected of her toys.

I roll my eyes. Looks like I have to uphold the older sister role in this plan. "… Fine, as long as you can _actually_ put that much into a pudding."

Kaede pumps her fists in the air. "No problem!"

"With the flavours_ finalized_," I emphasize on 'finalized'. "Let's set the due date. One week from now? But will the eggs last?"

Kaede taps her chin as she contemplates. "Hmm… what about Friday? I think Karasuma-sensei's efficiency will get the apparatus done by Wednesday. Then we'll start mixing on Thursday. And we'll carry out the plan on Friday."

I nod while going through the plan in my mind. "Today's Monday… oops. Tuesday. It's already past mid—"

My phone vibrates loudly on the floor. Karma's face appearing on the phone screen causes a smile to creep upon my face.

"Oh. Your _boyfriend_," Kaede replies nonchalantly while trying to hold back her smug.

"Not," I retort while keeping my face impassive.

"Yeah right. I saw that small smile of happiness of yours. Besides, why would he even call in the middle of the night? No normal _boy-friend_ would do so unless he's your _boyfriend_." She eyes me suspiciously, although I believe she already has the answer in her mind.

"Focus on Nagisa, girl."

She pouts. "Do not try to change the topic!"

I scurry to a corner. "Hello?" I answer Karma's call and ignore Kaede.

"_Hey. How's your knee_?" His soft voice makes warmth surging in my chest.

"Fine." I glance down at my knee. It still stings a little if I move around. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep now?"

"_Aren't you_?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

He chuckles. "_Ok. I was thinking about a certain girl so I stayed up_."

"Oh. Who's that lucky girl?" I smirk.

"_Hmm… not someone special actually. She's a klutz, an idiot, a silly girl. But I kinda' like her a lot_."

"What's her name?"

"_Aww… are you jealous_?"

"As if I would be jealous of myself."

"_As if I'm talking about you at all, Aka-chan_."

I pout. "Brat."

"_I love you too, Akari. Now go to bed_."

"I did not… Do not interpret cursing as love."

"_You'd call me a brat because you love me_."

"Karma—"

Kaede's feigned cough interrupts our conversation. I turn around and see her rolling her eyes, pretending to be retching with disgust. I spit my tongue at her.

"_Who's with you? Where are you_?" Karma asks.

"Umm… well, I'm at Kaede's."

"_Why are you there_?"

"Well…"

"_You were running around with your injury? You should be at home_." He chides.

I timidly reply. "…well, we're discussing something important…"

Silence from the other end of the phone worries me. I imagine smoke fuming from Karma's nostrils because I disobeyed his direct order to stay home.

"K-Karma?"

"…_I'm coming to get you_."

"Wait what? No!"

"_And let you walk home alone at a time like this with that injury? No._"

"Kar—"

"_I'm coming now_."

"Karma!" I scream.

But only the beeping sounds answer me. Karma has ended the call before I can fight for my rights. I slap my forehead. Talk about overprotective boyfriend.

Somehow, my heart feels warm with his initiative. My face lights up with a small smile.

"Yeah right. Not dating huh?"

Kaede's voice draws me back to her. She cocks her eyebrow suspiciously. A mischievous grin snakes its way onto her face.

"We're not dating," I lie determinedly.

She rolls her eyes. "No sane boy in this world would come all the way to pick a girl up unless he's interested in her or he is her boyfriend."

"Not dating," I repeat firmly.

She almost hammers her head to the wall out of frustration. "God! What do I need to do to get some validation from you two? Is this some kind of trick Karma put up to haze his classmates? You two pretending to be a couple while denying everything?"

I smirk. "Maybe."

She groans frustratingly. "Then why is he coming?"

I glare at the eavesdropper. "Because he… feels like pranking your house."

"Don't he dare." She clenches her fists together.

Suddenly, I feel the urge to go to the bathroom. "Where's the err… bathroom?"

"Don't change the subject!" She roars furiously.

"I'm serious! Do you want me to pee on your…" I glance down at my feet. "… On your obviously superbly expensive carpet?" I jump around to prove myself that I really need to_ go_.

"The second room on your left!"

"Thanks!" I salute her and rush to the bathroom.

* * *

Kaede has a tiny but a neat and clean bathroom. The smell of antiseptic wafting in the air means she cleans it every day without fail. I look around at her toiletries as I wash my hands. Bottles and bottles of countless facial products stand quietly on the basin. I know some of the brands. They are branded and costly. She must have some fortune to be able to obtain all these products. I envy her. Even though my uncle's rich, I don't use much of the money he gave me on facial and beauty purposes.

Well, because food is more important. Duh.

As I am about to leave the bathroom, something inconspicuous catches my eye. It looks like a harmless bottle, blending in well with its fellow neighbours. But I notice the label on it. It is a medication label, written boldly with words 'Painkillers'.

Painkillers seem normal for a girl to have as part of her toiletries. But it doesn't seem normal in Kaede's bathroom.

Because there is more than just one.

I count. One, two, three… _Holy crap! Five?!_

Why did Kaede need five types of painkillers? Did she have some weird hidden terminal illness that has been plaguing her with pain?

My imagination runs wild as I try to figure out the mystery. Maybe I should ask her. But that would be rude since I am prying into her secrets.

A knock on the toilet door makes me jump.

"Helloo? Akari? You okay in there?"

My heartbeat races. It is as if I am caught stealing. "I'm… I'm ok. Just took too long." I open the door and exit the bathroom. Kaede eyes me suspiciously. I hope she does not notice that my breathing has become heavy.

My mouth opens as I try to pick up the courage to ask her the question in mind. "Kaede, why did you have so many painkillers? I… I didn't mean to pry! I just… accidentally saw them."

I wish I was wrong when I saw the flash of anger in her eyes. It looks more like a fury, a bloodthirsty fury to kill.

_Wait… what? _

_K-kill?!_

Before she unleashes her fury on me, I am saved by the doorbell.

And the impatient loud voice of Karma's urging to see me.

"_Ooi, Akari! Are you in there_?"

Oh god Karma! I have never been so grateful for your great timing, your stubbornness, and your persistence.

As Kaede leaves to open the door, I silently release a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Karma! It's late! Stop shouting!" Kaede hisses.

"Where's Aka—" Karma's eyes fill with more anger—though nor as horrifying as Kaede's hidden fury—when he sees me.

"Oh hi, Karma," I greet him nonchalantly, worrying more of Kaede's fury than Karma's while silently wishing that it would dissipate with Karma's uninvited appearance.

Karma rolls his eyes. He turns to Kaede. Surprisingly, Kaede looks calmer now. Her unexplained fury disappeared so suddenly that I begin to doubt myself if I was just being paranoid.

"Why did you… what were you guys doing that had to stall her to such a late time?" Karma asks, seemingly unpleased.

"We're planning an assassination plan. It's about to end," Kaede replies calmly.

Karma glances at me and sighs. "She has an injury. She needs rest."

Kaede blinks. "What? She didn't tell me anything."

Karma slaps his forehead out of exasperation. "God, Akari!"

Kaede wouldn't have known of course, since I am wearing jeans to cover up my wound—though the stress of the fabric on my wound makes it ache. And I tried as much not to limp and walk normally—and yes, the pain has sort of numbed my senses.

"We're going home." Karma glares at me. This time, with unleashed disastrous, Karma-level fury—_wasabi anyone_?

He reaches out and grabs my hand to drag me along. I comply, knowing that I shouldn't upset him anymore.

Kaede shakes her head and sighs. "You two are so dating."

Karma lets out an evil cackle. "As if I'll date an idiot like her. I'm just taking good care of my disciple."

Idiot? Ouch. It maybe just be a part of the act, but it still hurts. I can feel the daggers of his anger piercing through me right now.

Though what worries me more is not him but still Kaede.

* * *

The thoughts linger in my mind like ghosts out on a haunting. I barely got some sleep throughout the night because of Kaede's unexplained fury.

Honestly, it sort of scares me.

I wonder if there is a side to Kaede that I—or in fact, anyone has ever seen. As far as I can remember, I've never seen Kaede mad before. She is always the jolly, cheerful, chirpy short girl whom we often associate Nagisa with. Getting angry? Bloodthirsty fury? Never part of her character.

Oh, by the way, Karma was so mad last night he refused to talk to me and slept on my couch. He is still sleeping right now, though I doubt his anger kept him sleeping soundly throughout the night. He didn't utter a word on the way home while I was still plagued by Kaede. I know his anger wouldn't be solved by just a good night's sleep. He's probably cursing me in his dreams because I sneezed a lot last night.

I kneel down beside the couch watch his chest rise and fall steadily. Gently my fingers trace his jawline and I mutter, "I'm sorry."

Karma stirs in his sleep. I immediately hold my breath in to make sure my breathing does not arouse the sleeping 'demon'.

Golden orbs open lazily and Karma yawns. His eyes catches mine as I fail to escape undetected.

"Oh. Morning," says Karma calmly.

The calm before a storm, eh?

I gulp.

"Err morning…" I reply sheepishly. "You err… want some breakfast?" I stay wary.

Karma blinks. "That would be great. Two sunny-side-ups please."

My most difficult task: sunny-side-ups.

I nod, though reluctantly. This is the least I can do to atone my sins.

"And some salad would be nice. Or maybe some bacon. And ice cream. Can you make some cookies as well? Do you have juice? Or just make some fresh juice." Karma's order never ceases to stop. "Hmm and some good ol' _wasabi _as side dish will do."

Wasabi. Great. He's still mad.

I pout to make myself look as pitiful as I can. "I'm sorry for err… last night. Please forgive me for my disobedience and my stupidity. Please don't feed me wasabi."

Karma raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I'll never ever ever ever disobey you again…"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of my nose. I yelp. "I'm not mad of you for disobeying me. I'm mad because you still don't know how to take good care of yourself. What if you fell again and broke your leg? What if your wound festers till you have to cut it off?"

I'd argue that both circumstances might not actually happen but I keep my mouth tightly shut.

"Just promise me you'll do a better job at taking care of yourself. Please. I can't always be there for you."

I take in a deep breath. "Fine."

He puts up a tiny warm smile on his face that soon twists into something sinister. "I suggest a proposal that since you can't take good care of yourself, might as well I'll move in and stay with you for the rest of your life so that I can take _good_ care of you."

"In your dreams you perverted demon."

Karma breaks into laughter. "Aww too bad." His arms pull me closer and he pecks my lips. "What do you wanna eat for breakfast today, my love?"

"I thought I'm cooking?"

"Nah. Your cooking can never outmatch mine."

I spit my tongue at him. "I can cook!"

"And entrust the kitchen to you so you can blow it up? No way. Since I'm here, I'll take good care of you by cooking for you first. Then I'll—"

I roll my eyes at his repeated antics. "And you expect me to allow you to move in because you're a good cook, blah blah blah. Nice try. Never gonna happen."

He snickers as he moves to the kitchen. "Well… sooner or later you'll have to let me move in. Like umm… when we get married?"

My face blossoms in red. "What? I can't quite hear you. The reception here is so bad."

"I know you heard me, Aka-chan. Or should I call you, Aka-aka-chan?"

"Shut up and cook I'm hungry stop wasting your time we got school today I want food food food!" My words are all jumbled up thanks to his tactics to tease me.

Karma laughs heartily. "Anything you say my love."

* * *

Kaede's plan of making a huge pudding was almost a success if she had not backed up the last minute and if Korosensei's nose had malfunctioned that day. Kaede could not watch her masterpiece blown up into pieces. Korosensei's sharp nose caught the scent of concrete and bomb within the pudding. Thus he deactivated the bomb and gave each of us a portion of the pudding. It was delicious.

Later that night, Kaede called me over to celebrate our success. I prep myself and press the doorbell. I have brought some cookies and cupcakes for her.

As she finally opens the door, I greet her with a smile. "Hi, Kaede. Sorry I was late."

Her head is lowered and I cannot read her face. She remains silent.

"Kaede?" I touch her shoulder.

She raises her head and look at me, with a weird look on her face. Her eyes are not warm; instead they are glinting with something that I did not expect to find in her.

I am horrified. Because it looks like… it looks like…

Bloodlu—

"I'm sorry," she mutters before my mind blackouts.

* * *

**Karma**

Every night, before he goes to sleep, Karma would take some time—at least an hour perhaps—to talk with his love, Akari. Their means of communication is through phone or social networking apps. He realizes that this has become a force of habit. If he missed one night without talking to her, he'll be insomniac.

His fingers tap the desk impatiently as he waits for the tell-tale vibration of his phone. For every passing minute he glares at the clock after receiving no reply from Akari. The ticking second hand is nerve-wracking.

_Maybe she slept? _

Karma sighs. _Then I should sleep as well_. Reluctantly he crawls into his bed, trying to get her out of his mind.

…_When I see her tomorrow, I'll just tease her_.

He closes his eyes.

…_Is she asleep?_

He stirs in his sleep.

…_Is she busy with something else again? _

…_Should I call her? _

…_She really need to take good care of herself. I should call her._

Restless, Karma rises from his bed. He reaches out for his phone.

Suddenly, it vibrates.

_Akari_?

But the caller ID indicates that it is not her. It's Nagisa.

Disappointed, Karma picks up the call. "Hello? Nagisa-kun? What's up?"

"_Karma-kun_!" Nagisa's panicked voice is audible.

Karma's gut tells him that something is bad.

"_Karma-kun, Akari-chan… Akari-chan has been admitted into the hospital. Please come quick_!"

"Aka… Akari?"

That moment, his heart leaps over a cliff. The air in the room becomes so suffocating he can barely breathe.

Akari.

His love.

In the hospital.

If he has a weak heart, his legs would have gave away right now.

"I need to… I need to get to the hospital. I… I need to hurry…"

_Akari, please wait for me!_

* * *

The brunette lies on the bed in the cold hospital room, breathing steadily. Just watching her burdens Karma's heart.

"What happened?" Karma growls lowly at the others in the room—Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura and Kataoka.

"We're not sure. We got a call from the hospital saying she collapsed on the way to Kayano-chan's house. They found our phone numbers from the recent dial section in Akari-chan's phone," Nagisa replies.

Karma's rage is boiling within him. He needs to know the cause that made Akari in such state. His fists clench and his teeth grit. The rage within him builds up along with his grievance.

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa touches Karma's shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's strong. Believe in her."

_I want to do the same too. But… _

He is scared. He is scared that he will lose her.

_Please don't… Akari… Please…_

Karma's grip on Akari's hand tightens.

He prays for a miracle to happen. He prays for her to wake up and reassure him that she is okay.

"Hmm…" Akari lets out a groan.

_Is she…?!_

"Akari?!" Karma shouts with panic. "Akari, can you hear me?" He grips even tighter to her hand.

Akari's eyelids flutter open.

Karma's face is revitalized with life. He lets out a sigh of relief. His heart jumps up and down from the entire situation.

But she looks at him with a weird stare.

"Who… who are you?"

At that moment, his entire world crashes and breaks down into pieces.

* * *

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Whiteraven95 is back!**

**Sorry for the very long hiatus and delay. Finals are over and I got a 1 month break! Woohoo!**

**Anyway, this chapter is short and a… heartbreaking cliffhanger?! (I know it's my bad but I just can't help it XD)**

**Please enjoy and continue your support! Reviews, comments, anything! **


	35. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Karma**

"W-what?" Karma stutters. He cannot believe his ears.

Did… did Akari just…

She cannot recognize him?

No.

No. No. No.

This is the worst nightmare that can happen to him — his love cannot recognize him.

The sting in his heart deteriorates into a stabbing pain.

His mouth opens but no words come out. He cannot find words to describe his current mental state. He cannot find words to convince himself that this is all just a nightmare.

The dazed girl rubs her eyes and squints at Karma. "Err… hmm… ermm…" She blinks a few times. "Karma?"

There is nothing that can soothe his pain. Not even — he freezes.

_Did she just called my name?_

"Oh god…" mutters Akari in a weak voice. She rubs her eyes. "Karma… sorry… I couldn't recognize you just now. My mind is too blurry. And my eyesight as well…"

Karma freezes.

He cannot comprehend the current situation.

"Akari—" Karma gapes.

"Oh my my~" Nakamura chirps as she closes in. "Looks like someone was flustered that Akari will forget him forever. How embarrassing."

Karma can feel his face heating up.

Nakamura continues her teases. "It seems that you almost died from a heart attack. Is this evidence that you love her so much that you can't bear the thought of her forgetting you?" She chuckles evilly — his evil female counterpart. "Am I riiiiiiiiiiight?"

Karma grits his teeth while trying to cover his reddened face.

"Don't try to deny Akabane. You loooooooooove her—" Nakamura is cut off when Kataoka yanks her hair and shoots her a deadly glare.

Kataoka rolls her eyes. "You alright, Akari?" She touches the bedridden girl's arm. "Do you want me to summon the doctor?"

Akari shakes her head. She rubs her temples. "I'm fine," she says in a feeble voice. Her hand reaches out to touch Karma's. "Karma? Are you… okay?" She questions his silence.

Probably it is his blushing face and embarrassed look that has drawn her attention. Karma shrugs off her hand. "I…" He does not know how he should reply. He is overwhelmed with a sense of joy from her awakening and also a sense of shock from his unnecessary panic.

_I almost lost her._

_I was so scared._

_Then fate mocked me by making me panic for this._

_I lost my composure._

_I thought I would die from this. _

_Okumura Akari… this girl… _

"As long as you're okay," Karma replies, masking his true feelings behind a feigned smile.

However, the girl reaches out once more for his hand and squeezes it tight. "Sorry…" she mutters. "I made you worry."

…_is yet my pillar of strength and also my vulnerability._

* * *

**Akari**

Uncle came moments after Nagisa, Kaede, Rio and Megu's departure. After he left, the only person accompanying me in this cold hospital room is Karma. There is an atmosphere of unbearable silence hanging between us like a barrier.

Honestly, I have no idea why is he being so quiet. Is he mad or has he been overwhelmed by joy?

The longer I stare at him, the clearer it is to me that he has donned layers and layers of masks over his true face.

And the clearer it is to me that I do not really understand him from the inside. Everything I know about him is from his outer layer — the personality that he has chosen to show everyone, but not his inner self that he has concealed.

"Karma?" I call feebly. He looks up and walks to me.

"What is it?" He asks in a gentle voice.

"Are you okay?"

He does not reply.

"Karma." I insist on getting a word from him. I want him to open his heart to me. If he does not open up to me, who can he open up to?

He exhales loudly. "I thought I would die because you forgot me. I thought… I thought… I… just… I panicked. Sorry."

I digest his words. And stifle a laugh. He stares at me like I am a weirdo. Then his face blushes a crimson red.

"You're such an idiot. Why would you apologise for panicking? That's what boyfriends do when their girlfriends gets amnesia and forgets about them. I'd be the same if our roles are exchanged. Though I'll probably shake your incompetent brain till it functions again," I reply.

Karma almost pouts but feigns his impassive mask again. However, the crimson red on his face refuses to cease. I move my heavy body to the left side of the bed for some empty space for Karma. He sits down beside me and touches my hand.

"You can tell me anything, Karma. It's just you and me now."

"I… I'm scared. I'm so scared that something bad happened to you. Then when I thought you had amnesia, I just thought fate is messing with me. And when you… I realized I overpanicked," Karma replies. He leans his head at the nape of my neck. "I behaved out of my character. I was stupid. My mind wasn't functioning well."

I pinch his cheek and he yelps. "What was that for?"

I giggle. "For being stupid by saying you're stupid."

"What?"

"Love makes brains stop malfunctioning. What you did is just solid proof of your love to me. So it's not stupidity or out of character stuff. It's just you being you when you're in love. And besides…" I lean my head on his. "I like it when you act like this. When you act out of character—when you panic, when you reveal your true self under layers of masks. And you look so cute. Plus it also means you love me a lot. I can't ask for more."

He blushes. "You… I…"

"So do you agree with me that you're not stupid at all? And can you promise me you would be more like this instead of hiding yourself?"

He finally lights up a smile. "I promise." His fingers weave through my fingers. "I love you."

My head rests on his and I snuggle into his warmth. "I love you too."

"So… can you tell me what happened that caused you into this state?" Karma suddenly asks. I sense a hint of anger in his tone. The romantic atmosphere evaporates into the recesses of the room.

I want to tell him the truth. But honestly… "I can't remember." I try to recall but suddenly my head hurts. It feels like something is stabbing my brain with knives.

Karma notices the pained look on my face. "Don't force yourself. If your head hurts, stop."

"I just remember going somewhere at night and…" Ouch. Shit. Why does it hurt that much? Damn it. "Who… who brought me in?"

"I think it's Nagisa-kun and Kayano-chan. Did you meet them prior?"

Nagisa and Kae—God, my head hurts even more when I try to think. My breathing becomes heavy and sluggish.

"Stop. Akari. Stop. Just relax. Give some time for your head to recover, okay? I won't force you," says Karma. His arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer into his embrace. "Just rest, okay?"

I nod and close my eyes to indulge myself into his warm embrace.

"NUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The familiar, exaggerated shriek of a privacy-invading octopus resonates in the room. A flash of yellow soars through the room and lands beside the bed. Korosensei wears his usual perverted grin, his tentacles holding a pen and his gossip notebook. "Nurufufufufufufufu! Look what I've found! Two lovebirds cuddling each oth—" He dodges the knife Karma throws at him. "NUYA! Karma-kun!"

"Korosensei! How could you barge into someone else's privacy?" Karma asks with a smirk.

"Nurufufufu! If I had not came just in time, I would not have caught on to such gossip! Now show me more, Akari-san! Karma-kun!"

Karma gives me a mischievous smirk. I return him with a wink. With my head lowered, I cover my face to feign sadness and crying. "How could you, Korosensei? You cared about gossip but not me?" I sob. I rub my temples. "Ouch! My head still hurts!"

"Nuya! Akari-san!" Korosensei immediately app ears next to me with his tentacles rubbing my temples for me. "Do you feel better? Do you need a massage? Sensei didn't mean to ignore you!" His tentacles move in high speed, giving me a comfortable massage from my head to my back. I feel relaxed with the free massage therapy.

"Sensei, I'm hungry. Can you get me some fresh _chutoro_ sushi from Tsukiji market?" I pout.

"Sensei will do it right away!"

"And some delicious desserts from France as well?"

"Sensei will get them for you!"

Karma snickers. "Throw in some Italian pizza in too, sensei."

"Right on! Sensei will be back soon!" The yellow blob dashes off out of the room. Finally peace returns to the room.

Karma lets out a laugh. "That was easy. It will be some time till he gets back. Let's…" He wraps his arm around my waist and lands a kiss on my temple. "…enjoy the alone time we have for now."

I nod. I lean my head into the nape of his neck. Slowly, my eyelids close and fall asleep.

* * *

A tiny movement wakes me up from my sleep. I feel Karma shifting gently to avoid waking me up.

"Sorry, I woke you up," Karma whispers.

"It's okay…" I mutter. I try to blink away the drowsiness. "What time is it?"

Karma looks at his black digital watch on his left wrist. "Hmm… it's about 7pm. You're hungry? Korosensei delivered the food just now… while not forgetting to jot down gossip in his book. Thank god he didn't make much noise."

"7pm…." The time reminds me of something. "Shouldn't you be leaving right now? I thought it's past the visitor's time."

Karma groans in disagreement. "Akari-chan you want me to leave?" He sobs.

"N-no…"

"Good. Then I'll stay."

"EHHH?! But you can't. The nurses will kick you out for sure!"

He laughs off my worries. "No worries. Karasuma-sensei's ambush technique comes in handy."

My face pales instantly. "Karma! You can't ambush the nurse!"

"Relax, I'm just going to hide. I'm not ambushing anyone."

I release a sigh, though I still doubt him for being not mischievous. I scan my current location. The room is tiny and empty, void of any large objects that Karma can use to cover his presence. "There's nothing in this room for a good ambush," I point out the obvious.

Karma only replies me with a smirk on his face. His eyesight shifts to the covers on the bed.

I roll my eyes. "You are not hiding under the covers. You're too obvious."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Maybe hide in the toilet till the nurses checked my room?"

"Hahahaha. No."

"I can't think of any good ideas!"

"Or maybe I should leave then come back here through the window."

That sounds like a good idea. I believe Karma has the ability to scale walls, though he has to do it at night to avoid anyone spotting him. "Which floor are we on?"

"4th floor," Karma replies nonchalantly.

I glare at him and pinch his arm. "What are you, insane? You can't scale a wall to the fourth floor!"

He shrugs. "Well, we did climb that cliff back at that island. What difference does this make?"

"KARMA!"

"Well then, hiding under your covers doesn't seem like a bad idea anymore, huh?"

I roll my eyes, realizing we just make a circle and back to the same spot again. Probably one of Karma's diversion tactics to make me agree on his idea.

"Fine. But if you get caught, I'd pretend I don't know you."

Karma snickers and pecks my lips. "Trust me. I'm an assassin."

* * *

A knock on my door. A lady with white, ironed uniform steps in as she slides the door open. She has a slender figure and a beautiful face. Her blonde hair is tied up into a bun. She checks my data hanging by my bed. "Okumura-san, yes?"

I nod.

"Do you feel anything painful or uncomfortable about your body?"

I shake my head. "No."

The nurse scans around the room. "Has your friends and family left?"

My eyes try not to shift to the weird lump beside my legs on the bed. I had the lump blocked with my pillow. Karma has been so far extremely steady and still. His breathing is so quiet I thought he might have been dead.

"Yup," I lie.

The nurse does not question further. There is no doubt or suspicion. She double checks my data and smiles at me. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to press the red button above your head. Good night."

I nod. "Good night."

After the nurse left, I realize how rapid my heart is beating. It feels like I might die from this little white lie. I nudge Karma, who emerges from the covers. He releases his breath while I wipe sweat from my forehead.

"That was fun," exclaims Karma.

"I thought I'm a goner…" My breathing slows down.

"Relax, love. There's no way she would discover me. Besides, even if she did, I'll just find another way back in. They can't do anything to me."

"Don't be so cocky." I punch his arm playfully. My stomach growls involuntarily.

Karma grabs the bag of food Korosensei prepared for me. "Dinner, love? Spoon-feed or mouth-feed?"

"My arms ain't broken. I can feed myself, thank you."

"Ouch ouch!" He feigns pain. "I can't feel my arms! Feed me, Akari-chan!"

I shush him. "Be quiet! They'll find you!"

"Then you have to feed me to stuff my mouth with food so that I'll shu—"

I shove a piece of sushi into his mouth. "Shut it!"

The mischievous redhead lights up his usual arrogant smirk and opens his mouth for more. I have no choice but to comply with his demands.

* * *

Nagisa, Kaede, Megu, Rio, Yuuma, Maehara and Hinata came to help me move back into my apartment. However, the annoying, clingy redhead is nowhere to be seen.

"I brought you some cookies. Maehara, Okano and I made it fresh from the oven yesterday," says Yuuma as he hands me a box of cookies. It is warm to the touch and its fragrance is mouth-watering. "Get well soon." He flashes a nice smile.

"Thanks."

Rio is poking through my stuff that Megu is packing up in a bag. She is rummaging through my toiletries, clothes and almost pulled out my underwear if Megu did not stop her. The blonde's face twists in disgust as she spies the not-so-alluring plainly coloured underwear of mine. I roll my eyes.

"I brought you pudding." Kaede's voice draws my attention to her. "It has mango and orange flavours."

I look at her and smile. "Thanks."

She puts up a frail smile.

I remember Karma telling me it is Nagisa and Kaede who brought me to the hospital. "Say, Kaede, do you know why I fainted or blackout?"

"Eh hehehehehe…" Kaede scratches her head. "Well…"

"Kayano-chan and I found you fainted by the roadside. The doctor said you had a slight brain concussion so we assumed you were hit by a flying projectile. Probably from the trucks or cars that passed by," Nagisa chimes in. "We were so worried."

I tentatively touch the spot on the back of my head. It is a tiny irregular lump that aches upon contact.

"I don't remember exactly what happened though. That night was a blur to me," I admit. "I hate being amnesiac." I look at Kaede, who averts her gaze from me. Something tugs in my heart but I cannot comprehend why. It feels weird. I change the subject. "By the way… where's Kar -"

"You mean your _boyfriend_?" Rio snickers as she turns on into her 'teasing' mode. Her evil horns emerge on her head.

"No."

She laughs evilly. "Are you sure? Aren't you disappointed that he's not around?"

Honestly, a little. But I am not giving Rio the pleasure of knowing so. "Nope."

Megu slaps the back of Rio's head and glares at her. "I'm done with Akari's stuff. Let's go."

* * *

As we reach my apartment and I am about to open the door with my key, the door clicks open on its own. The redhead devil stands by the doorway, with a bright smirk on his face to welcome me home.

"Karma?!" We gasp with surprise and horror.

"Hello guys. Thank you for sending her home," says Karma as he takes my bag from Yuuma.

"What are you doing — how did you get in — " I ask frustratingly but then give up when I remember Karma possesses countless duplicates of my key. "Never mind."

Karma lets out a laugh. "Sorry I wasn't able to fetch you home. I was busy cleaning your apartment. It needs to be clean since we're going to live together."

Live…

Live…

LIVE TOGETHER?!

"AKABANE!" Megu shouts furiously. "You are not crossing that line!"

I gape, remaining speechless.

"But someone has to take good care of our dear Akari-chan here. So _he_ has to take the responsibility!" Maehara chimes in. Hinata rolls her eyes as she stands beside him.

"Then I'll stay with her. I'm a girl. I can take better care than you little perverted devil," Megu growls with her eyes glaring at Karma like a tiger.

"No no no!" Rio retorts and grabs Megu by her arm. "You are not interfering! We are leaving!"

Megu struggles against her grip. "Rio! Let go!"

I slap my forehead as I watch the mess unfold before me. Slowly inch by inch Megu is dragged away by Rio and Maehara. Hinata follows behind to make sure that they are okay.

Yuuma eyes Karma suspiciously. He then turns to look at me. "Are you sure you're okay about this?" He voices out his concern.

"I am not ok — "

"Of course she has to. Or she wouldn't have anyone else to take care of her," Karma intervenes and cuts me off.

Nagisa shakes his head. "Karma-kun…"

Yuuma releases an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He gives Karma a warning glare — something I have never seen before in his eyes. He is still being a protective friend over me.

Karma shows a smile — a triumphant one. I give up on persuading him.

* * *

"Don't you think you're too clingy?"

As soon as I enter the apartment, I find a sweet scent of flowery fragrance wafting in the air. The kitchen area is spotless without dust. All the dishes in the basin has been cleared off. I see fresh food on the kitchen island—vegetables, fish, red meat, fruits and bread. Karma made me sit on the sofa while he busies himself with work.

"I'll mop your floor so you just have to sit and relax. I'll make you dinner later, okay?" He says as he ties up the strings of the pink frilly apron around his waist.

I giggle at his appearance. "Really? That apron?"

"It's the only apron you have in this place." Karma rolls his eyes. The moment he looks down at his apron, his face twists in disgust.

_Aww so cute_.

Karma dips the mop into the bucket full of water and twists it to rid it of excess water. He begins to mop the floor from the doorway. I watch his diligence, thinking how good-looking he is when he is serious. The edge of my eyesight notices a hand luggage standing conspicuously by the corner of the living room. My guess is that Karma has decided to stay here for a long period.

He is not coming into the room with me, that little pervert.

"So…"

I look at Karma.

"You still don't remember what happened to you?" Karma asks.

"No…" I reply. I try not to force myself to remember as it will only aggravate my pain.

"Oh." Karma seems dissatisfied with my answer.

"Are you going to avenge me if I knew who did it?" I point out the obvious.

"No. Of course not. I promised you not to be reckless since that Asano incident."

"Uh-huh." Disbelief is audible in my voice.

He sighs. "I'm just going to give him a nice lecture. That's all."

"A lecture that involves wasabi," I correct him.

"Sort of…"

My turn to sigh. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Karma is halfway done with the floor. "Hmm… 'your bed' is what I want to say but… I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"That is surprisingly obedient of you," I say. I lift my feet off the floor for him to mop.

"Well, you need more rest."

I smile. "Thanks." My hand tugs on his apron and pulls him closer. I give him a quick peck on his lips.

Karma blushes but smiles brightly. "You're welcome."

* * *

**I TEASED YOU GUYS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, DIDN'T I? Nurufufufufufufufu~~**

**This chapter is still short and sluggish. I'll get back to the main storyline in the next chapter. And since Kayano's arc doesn't come that early, the mystery to Akari's blackout will be suspended temporarily.**

**A few questions here from me:**

**-Are any of you Kpop fans? Do you guys love idol groups like BigBang, CNBlue, SNSD, Ailee… etc?**

**-Are any of you fans of Running Man? Who's your favourite in it? (Mine's Jihyo and Girin)**

**-Do any of you like Korean stars such as Song Joong Ki? (He's my favourite haha)**

**You can answer them if you want. No obligations here.**

**Please vote, like, review and comment your thoughts about this chapter! Flames and love accepted. Anonymous Guests please state your name.**

**Anyway… to the reviews!**

AngelAssassinator: not completely unleashed yet so stay tuned!

Guest: I can't give you spoilers here!

Crissylover: because cliffhangers leaves you guys hanging and I want to tease you guys for once XD

I12Bfree: Yes it has been so loooooooooong! Welcome back to the story!

Guest: No spoilers so I can't tell you anything!


	36. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Akari**

It felt nice to sleep in my own bed, in my own room, under the covers of my blankets that do not smell like bleach. I wake up to the ringing of my alarm. Reluctantly I rise from my bed and stretch my limbs. My head barely throbs now but it still feels heavy.

Someone knocks on my door that I left open since last night. Karma, with his tousled bedhead hair, leans against the doorframe as he watches me with amusement. "Morning," he greets. "How's your head?"

I rub the lump on my head that has yet to cease. It still stings upon contact. I groan. "Better than yesterday I guess."

"Then you should skip class today," he implores.

"No." I reject his request. "I've skipped a week. I can't miss more classes. And the homework kept piling up on my desk thanks to Korosensei. Plus exams are coming soon."

"Are you sure?" He raises his eyebrow, looking at me skeptically.

I nod and smile to reassure him. "I'll be fine. Besides, you're there with me."

Karma sighs. "Fine." He approaches me to give me a kiss on my forehead. "What breakfast do you want to eat, my love?"

I giggle as I pull him closer to give him a peck on his lips. "You."

Karma flashes a sinister smile. "So, should I remove any garments on me for you?"

I blush at his perverted thoughts. "On second thought, bacon and eggs sound better."

He looks disappointed and sighs. "Aww… too bad. Then I'll go get your breakfast ready. We don't want to be too late for class."

"Ok."

* * *

Karasuma-sensei is teaching us free running today. I have heard of free running. It is extremely fun and exciting. Also, I get to challenge my limits. However, Karma would disagree. I plea for him to let me participate after Karasuma-sensei's very cool demonstration. He finally gives in and will be around me to make sure of my wellbeing.

The next day, Korosensei suggests the game 'Robbers and Cops' because he wants to join in the fun. The circumstances are not in our odds with Karasuma-sensei as the cop and Korosensei as the warden. Karasuma-sensei is very efficient in catching almost all the robbers but in contrast, Korosensei is a 'dirty' warden who is easily bought with erotic photos. At the last minute, Karasuma-sensei has been lured away while Karma, Nagisa and Sugino hide underwater so that Korosensei cannot touch them. In the end, we won.

Class ends faster when it is more exciting than usual. As the school bell rings, everyone shuffle out of the classroom. Some decide to go home early while some decide to stay behind for extra training or tuition.

"So… how's your stay with your boyfriend?" Rio slams her water bottle onto my desk. Her smirk signifies her perverted yet busybody personality.

"Karma's not my boyfriend," I retort as I clear my stationery into my bag.

"Huhu… I didn't say it was Karma…"

Oh shit.

"So you _do_ have something with Akabane…" Her smirk widens and her eyes glows with curiosity.

I maintain my composure and glare back at Rio. "How could you not be concerned of my wellbeing? That hurts my heart so bad, to think that my best friend never cared…" I sob.

Rio rolls her eyes. "You little… since when you've been so cunning? You must have been corrupted by Karma."

"Well, she only has her boyfriend. She has completely forgotten about her best friends," a snide comment intercepts our conversation. Megu directs her piercing glare at me. I cringe. She is still not pleased with the outcome a few days earlier.

"Megu… I'm sorry…" I tug at her sleeve and show her my cutest puppy eyes. "Don't get mad."

She sighs. "If he does anything obscene to you, I'll kick his ass." She cracks her knuckles loudly.

"Ok…"

When I tell Karma about this, he snickers. "What actions would be considered obscene?"

"Stop your perverted thoughts," I retort. I scan through the aisle in the supermarket for a box of chocolate cereal. Karma wants to make a stop at the supermarket to get some fresh groceries. He decides to stuff me with plenty of healthy food to help my recovery—fruits, veggie, white protein… anything he can manage to cook up healthy and delicious food. He has locked away my precious stash of ramen, noodles, chips and biscuits. Poor me.

I take my favourite box of chocolate cereal from the aisle, gleefully grinning until a hand snatches it away and puts it back onto the aisle. I glare at the redhead. "Karma."

"Why eat cereal when I can cook you food daily?" He says.

"But I like cereal."

"Temporary no processed food for you. Everything has to be naturally acquired foods."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. Or do you want me to seal your lips _right here_?"

I glare at him while my face fumes in red. "This is a public place. No kissing or pecking or…anything!"

"Haha. Too bad though. What fruits you want?"

"Peaches. Apples. Oranges. Blueberries. Mangoes…"

"Okay then."

* * *

It is still unbelievable that Korosensei steals bras from around town, but judging all the perverted misdeeds he has done, it does not really sound surprising.

"Sensei… sensei did not do this! I swear!" Korosensei shrieks frantically, trying to clear his name. However, the entire class doubts his innocence under these circumstances.

The next few periods are torture to Korosensei. He cannot teach us under the burden of the accusations and the class is still upset with the situation.

"Class… ends… for today," Korosensei mumbles, dragging his heavy laden tentacles and exit the classroom.

Class dismissed, but its residents has yet to leave. Most of them are still discussing about Korosensei's 'crimes'. I would want to believe his innocence, but I cannot find any evidence to support my stand.

I plop my head to the table, sighing. "Do you think that he's innocence?" I direct the question at Karma.

Instead, an unusually chirpy and excited voice replies me. "This must be the work of an imposter! He's trying to frame Korosensei!" Fuwa yells, her eyes burning in flames of zeal. "He must have known Korosensei well enough to frame him!"

I stare at her blankly. "Your experience of mangas must have stirred up your imagination. Though I believe in some way you're right, if we want to prove Korosensei's innocence." I touch my chin. "Maybe we should do something about this."

"YES!" Fuwa cries loudly. "Detective Fuwa and her two assistants, Ritsu and Akari, on the double!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Ritsu chirps from her computer box.

"Well…" Karma yawns as he rises from his seat to stretch his limbs. "Korosensei is such a maniac teacher that he wouldn't jeopardize his career for such crimes." He dangles his arm across Terasaka's shoulders, who has been listening from the beginning. "We wouldn't want our target to flee town from this incident, right?"

Terasaka, begrudgingly nods. "So what's the plan?"

"Forever… Zero…" Kaede fumes through gritted teeth. Her intense aura is horrifying. "Don't let me get my hands on that imposter."

"I'll send you the details of the plan as soon as possible!" Fuwa pumps her arms in the air determinedly. "Let's get that imposter."

* * *

"You can't go," orders Karma as we walk home together.

"EHHHHHHHH?" I gape, staring at him with disbelief. "Why?!"

"Head injury hasn't recovered completely, duh," Karma replies. He changes topic. "Hmm… what should we have for dinner tonight?"

"Karma, I'm going and you can't stop me!" I counter. I give him my sternest and determined glare.

Karma sighs exasperatingly as he walks overhead. He ignores my protest. I quickly catch up to him and tugs on his sleeve to stop him. He does stop but refuses to look at me. I pout and swirl around him till I am able to clamp his face within my grasp. His face flattens into some weird looking fish.

"Karma, please…" I beg him. I widen my eyes as big as I can. "Please please please please…"

Karma releases a long sigh. "…fine."

Out of excitement, I press my lips on his and give him a big kiss. "Thank yoooooooooooou."

"Uh-huh. Just a kiss?" He eyes me curiously.

"Head injury." I gesture at my head. "Can't do much except a kiss."

"Haha." Karma's fingers weave through mine and leads me back home. "So, dinner?"

"Pasta please?"

"Hmm… good idea."

"I'll help you to cook?"

"Head inju—"

I intercept him. "I'm okay. Sheesh. Cooking doesn't use brains. You rack your brain for a good recipe while I use hands to materialize that recipe."

He releases yet another long sigh. "Okay."

* * *

Fuwa sends us the details of the plan an hour later. The group—Nagisa, Kaede, Fuwa, Terasaka, Karma and I reconvene at the outside of a building that looks like a dormitory. By the gate of the large extravagant dormitory are CCTVs. The security here is tight. Someone bigshot must be in here.

With Terasaka taking the lead, we scale the wall and leap into the compound undetected. Such is the benefit of free running. Karma offers to hoist me high but I reject him. I slowly take my time in scaling and descending the wall. As I take the final leap, Karma catches me by my waist and I plop into his embrace.

"Hey there, love," Karma whispers into my ear, making me blush. He tightens his grip on my waist, refusing to let me go.

"Karma!" I hiss, realizing that eyes are staring at us. I gesture at the onlookers—Terasaka rolling his eyes, Kaede's face blushing red, Fuwa's eyes gleaming with excitement, Nagisa fervently jotting down notes.

"Lousy lovebirds," Terasaka groans, glaring at Karma. "Focus on the mission, will you?"

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone," Karma retorts with a smirk.

I pry Karma's hands off of my waist, gently pushing him aside. "So, Fuwa, why we're here?"

Fuwa fishes her phone out of her pocket. Ritsu thoroughly explains to us. "I've received news that this place has been recently rented by a group of busty idols. So this could be the next possible spot for the imposter to take action."

I scan the area in the darkness as I squat within the bushes. Light permeates from the windows of the large building, shedding some light onto the dark compound. I see garments hang from the clothes line and I realize they are bras of different colours and types. All of them belong to large cup-sized bras.

Condescendingly I stare at my curves that do not even look curvy.

As I continue to scan the area, I spot a very conspicuous yellow round head sticking out of a bush nearby. Korosensei's eyes fixate to the clothes line, waiting for the imposter to show up.

"No matter how he looks, he still looks like a thief," Terasaka comments.

"What is he doing here?" Karma pops up beside me, sticking his face to me as close as possible. I can hear his breathing.

"He must have plans just like us to catch the imposter," Fuwa adds in.

"He's been staring at the bras so excitedly. He looks more like the real perpetrator…" Nagisa sighs.

"Look!" Kaede whispers and gestures at the wall near us. On top of it is a man cloaked in black who leaps down to the ground with ease. He dashes toward the clothes line while wearing a huge yellow helmet that barely resembles with Korosensei's face.

"That's him!" Fuwa whispers in an excited tone.

We are about to take action until Korosensei pounces on the imposter and struggles with the man on the ground. "I CAUGHT YOU!" He shouts furiously. "How dare you do this to me?! I'm going to give you a complete grooming from head to toe! NURUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!"

Now Korosensei looks and sounds more like the real perpetrator instead.

"Show your face, you imposter!" Korosensei pulls away the man's helmet, revealing the man's real face.

By that moment, I know that man. "Isn't he…"

"He's Karasuma-sensei's assistant!" Nagisa points out the truth.

Korosensei stuns and stops what he is doing. "Why…"

Suddenly, the clothes line breaks apart and huge sheets emerges from tiny seams in the ground. Four huge sheets form a tall square cage around Korosensei, trapping him in. Karasuma-sensei's assistant crawls out from the under of the sheets.

"What the hell?" I gasp. "What's going on?"

"I requested resources from the government and borrowed Karasuma-sensei's assistant to lure you to this trap." A voice speaks up.

It belongs to Shiro.

The hell?! Why is he here?

And Itona appears with his lethal tentacles.

* * *

"Again?!" shouts Terasaka.

"You used us again!" Fuwa too shouts.

"That's our target," mutters Karma.

Itona's tentacles lash out at Korosensei furiously. Korosensei barely dodges all the attacks. His tentacles melt upon contact with Itona's sheathed tentacles.

Shiro lets out a tiny laugh. "This is how adults do it. Let me explain. First, the sheets are made of strengthened anti-sensei material. They are very tough and hard to be torn apart. And its obnoxious scent has been covered with the scent of detergent. Also, the sheaths on Itona's tentacles are made of anti-sensei material that will hurt the monster. And Itona's position is set above Korosensei to prevent his escape. Thus, it's my win."

It is hard to make out Korosensei's situation blocked by the sheets. There is nothing we can do to help him. I pray hard in my heart, hoping that Korosensei will be alright. My hand automatically reaches out for Karma's hand and grasps it tight.

"Karma, Korosensei will be fine, right?" I mutter, my eyes glue to the current situation.

Karma's fingers intertwine with mine. "He'll be fine. He's our sensei after all. And it's up to us to kill him."

_Up to us to kill him…_

Suddenly, a question tugs in my mind. It is a question that I have never thought of before.

_Am I actually able to kill him, the teacher that has done so much for us?_

Lost in my thoughts, I fail to realize that the area before us explodes in a blinding white light. The shockwave destroys nearby bushes and shatters the window glass panels. I am pushed back by the shockwave but Karma holds me in his embrace.

Itona has been blown away by the blast but he is caught by Korosensei. Korosensei with his usual grin, says, "Shiro, leave. Your tricks don't work on me anymore. Please leave Itona in my care and explain to the public that I am not the underwear thief."

"Are you okay?" Karma mutters in my ear as he helps me to stand. I nod.

"It hurts…" Itona groans on the ground. "My head hurts… Make it stop…" He holds his head as pain is drawn on his face. His tentacles pulse and throb like a real living being.

"So it seems consecutive failures has caused the tentacles to corrupt his mind, huh?" Shiro comments coldly as he watches with amusement. He does not seem to care about Itona's wellbeing, despite he is the one responsible for Itona's upbringing. "Looks like this is his limit, since he is unable to perform my expectations. Since you can't bring out good results, there is no point for the organization to continue its support for you. Well then, good bye, Itona."

What?!

He's leaving Itona?

And Shiro leaves without turning back.

"Look out!" Korosensei deflects an attack lashed out by the mad Itona. Out of his mind, the boy shouts in pain, his heavy breathing indicating the pain he is suffering.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Itona flees the scene, and vanishes into the darkness of the night. No one is able to catch up to him.

* * *

"Still feeling down?" Karma asks as he plops his bag onto the desk. "About Itona?"

I bite my lips. "Hmm."

"Korosensei, we're sorry!"

"We shouldn't have accused you!"

"We should have believed you!"

"We bought you sweets!"

"Hmph! Sensei won't forgive you that easily — is that the famous desserts from Aikiji?! ME WANT! Consider you kids forgiven!"

The following day after yesterday's incidents, the rest of the class tries to make up for what they did to Korosensei. Luckily Korosensei is easily bought with sweets. It is as though yesterday's incident was long in the past.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Karma's voice draws me back from the ruckus in class, where Korosensei gobbles up all the sweets without sharing.

"Err I don't know," I reply absentmindedly. I am not focused on Itona. Instead I am more preoccupied with the huge question that popped up in my mind last night.

_Am I actually able to kill him, the teacher that has done so much for us?_

This question caused me insomnia last night and now my eyelids threaten to close.

"Hey guys, look!" someone yells and draws everyone's attention to Ritsu. Ritsu is playing a footage from the latest news that show a series of violent incidents occurring in around town. The news anchor explains that all the locations are mobile phone shops, which sparks some suspicion of terrorism. The glass panels, as shown in the footage, were shattered along with everything else inside the shop. Every shattered piece points to the one and only perpetrator — Itona.

"Yes… this is definitely Itona's doing," Korosensei agrees. "Only tentacles are able to cause such destruction.

"…but why mobile phone shops?" Fuwa mutters as she put on her thinking cap.

"No matter what, Itona is my responsibility. I'll find him and bring him back," Korosensei adds.

This causes dissent among the class. A lot of them disagree with Korosensei's stand. They object that Itona should be left alone, since he almost killed Korosensei. I would like to be neutral, but I pity Itona as a dispensable pawn used by Shiro that bastard. He probably had no choice and was forced to a corner that he had to let Shiro pull the strings. I glance at Karma, who sips his juice emotionlessly. He catches my glance, raising a questioning eyebrow. I shake my head.

"But I am still his teacher. '_No matter when, my tentacles will never leave my students_.' This is the promise I made before I became a teacher." Korosensei says firmly. I see he has made up his mind.

Everyone stays silent, contemplating on their next course of action. Should they follow Korosensei to help Itona out?

I decide to be the motivator among my classmates. "Korosensei, let me help you. Itona almost killed me, but I want to believe that he was just under influence of Shiro and the tentacles." I instinctively glance sideways at Karma, who shows a look of displeasure. I thought he is going to disagree with me. But he lets out a sigh and discards his empty juice box.

"Well, odds would be better in our favour if we have Itona to kill Korosensei with us," Karma adds.

"This is a mystery to be solved! I'm in!" Fuwa says cheerfully.

"This sounds dangerous, but we have Korosensei on our side so I think we'll fare well." Yuuma supports my stand.

"Fine. Let us all help out as well," Megu says, casting away the others' concerns and dissent with her firm words.

"Then, Ritsu, please check out the next possible location for Itona to appear."

"Ok!"

* * *

Ritsu's calculations are spot on as we find Itona thrashing a mobile phone shop.

"Nii-san…" Itona mutters weakly. Sweat drenches his pale face. His frail frame shows how much pain he is suffering. Glazed eyes indicate no spirit or strength for him to carry on.

"Please… call me Korosensei," Korosensei corrects Itona. "I am your teacher."

Terasaka clicks his tongue and glares at Itona with detest like some gangster — or probably he just looks like that all along. "Don't release your anger on everything else. You put us through a lot lately, but if you follow us quietly we'll just forget what happened."

But Itona does not listen. His tentacles flail in the air weakly, trying to lash out at us. "Stop… bullshitting… let's fight… I must… win…"

"Of course," Korosensei replies. "But we're both nation secret so I suggest we should carry out the fight in a vacant area. When the fight ends, we'll barbecue there and discuss further on how to 'assassinate' me, okay?"

Itona, however, silently listens with a weak, tired look on his face.

"This octopus is very persistent. As long as he's your teacher, he'll follow you to the end of the world just to teach you," Karma adds in.

"Of course." Korosensei's grin seem to have widen. "This is the charisma of a teacher. He'll teach any student available."

I light up a tiny smile, hoping that Itona would just give in without a fight.

Things will never go smoothly. I realize that when two round objects roll into the shop, landing onto the marble floor with a loud metallic thud. Before I can realize what they are, Karma pulls me away into his embrace when the two suspicious round objects explode in fumes of smoke. White smoke billows in the space, its tendrils spreading out to reach every corner of the place. Its pungent smell reaches into my nose. Karma's arm that hooks around my neck moves up to cover my nose and mouth for me. His other free hand covers his own.

I hear someone groaning in pain. In the thick dense smoke I make out Itona and his tentacles melting in the smoke. Korosensei, not far from him, has the surface of his skin melting as well.

"Anti-sensei material smoke?" I mumble through Karma's hand. As soon as he is certain that the smoke is harmless against humans, Karma removes his hand from my face.

Suddenly, a volley of anti-sensei bullets tear through the smoke and shoots Korosensei. Luckily, he is agile enough to dodge all of the bullets.

"What the hell?!"

"Is everyone ok?"

Immediately, a loud boom resonates from the outside. A net flies across the room and captures Itona in its deadly embrace. The end of the net connected to something outside drags Itona away. As I blink away the smoke in my eyes, I see a truck dragging Itona away. And I also see Shiro outside on one of the trucks, looking as despicable as ever.

"You will follow us, right?" Shiro implores. "Since you're such a good teacher."

Flustered, Korosensei ignores his melting skin. He looks around to check his students' wellbeing. "Is everyone alright? Sensei will go off to save Itona-kun!"

"I think we're fine," replies Yuuma.

"Shiro that bastard, using us again and again…" Terasaka spits angrily through his clenched teeth. I cannot agree more.

"Let's show him that class 3E is not some mere pawn."

* * *

Karma flies through the branches of the tree and kicks down Shiro's minions one by one, looking like a cool superhero. He has forbidden me to perform such strenuous exercise. Thus I am to assist Sugino and Kurahashi in rolling all the minions into rolls of maki sushi. The minions are totally defenceless against us because we are accustomed to flying from branch to branch with free running.

Slowly, all the minions are captured and rolled up. Shiro now stands alone on his truck with the machine that holds Itona captive.

"W-why…" Itona mutters.

"Don't get us wrong. We just don't like Shiro's way of doing things. If Korosensei didn't go, we wouldn't have interfered," replies Rinka firmly. Just like her tsundere character. I stifle a giggle.

Karma, with a smirk on his face, points out the obvious. "Hey Shiro, do you really have time to look at us? If you stopped… that machine can be removed from its base."

As spoken, Korosensei has removed the netting machine that holds Itona. "Just leave, Shiro. Itona belongs to us now. No matter how perfect your plan is, as long as it involves the students, you'll fail."

"I admit my plan is flawed," says Shiro. "You can keep the boy. But he has only 2-3 days left so take good care of him." And the despicable man leaves on his truck. I hope I will never have to see him again.

* * *

Itona has been left under Terasaka and his gang's care to neutralize Itona's bloodlust so to remove the tentacles from his head. Although Karma has stated that Terasaka is an idiot, Terasaka is still capable in transforming Itona back to his own self. Thus now Itona joins his gang and continues to ridicule Muramasa's noodles.

With the tentacles gone, Itona unleashes his talent that has been inhibited by the tentacles' bloodlust. He is a tech savvy, capable of materializing tiny gadgets and robots with normal materials. He was also the son of a mobile phone company that went under. Thus it explains why he went to destroy the mobile phone shops. During his lowest peak in his life, he coincidentally met Shiro which eventually led him to what he was before—bloodlust-oriented killing machine. He also told us Korosensei's vital weakness: a heart beneath his necktie. This increases our odds against the Mach 20 octopus.

Itona's skills drawn the attention of the boys in class since they like gadgets. Due to their affection of gadgets, Itona creates a tiny tank that is utilized with a camera. However…

… it ends up a disaster after the tank accidentally recorded the images under the skirts of the girls.

This causes an unprecedented cooperativeness among the boys to acquire more perverted images.

And also an outrage among the girls when we found out. Megu keeps chiding Okajima while Rio and Manami tries to hold me back from kicking him. Rinka prepares her gun to shot the boys but they flee and left Okajima behind.

I glare at Yuuma. "Are you one of them?"

Flustered, he immediately shakes his head. "No! Of course not!"

Then I turn to Karma, who nonchalantly sips from his juice box. He shrugs when I shoot him a deadly glare.

Well, at least Itona took a short time to mingle and fit in with the class. Welcome aboard, Itona.

* * *

"Itona would be a fine addition to the class, right?" I ask Karma as we walk home.

"Yeah, I guess…" replies Karma.

"Anyway… how long are you going to stay in my apartment?"

Karma's hand holds mine tight. "You want me to leave? That's just sad."

I glare at him. "Brat. You're just as persistent as Korosensei. We're not a married couple. We're only 15 and yet you want to stay with me permanently? That's… absurd."

He pouts. "But I just want to take care of you and stay with you for a longer time…"

"We see each other every day at school plus my head injury has 90% recovered."

"But I miss you dearly."

"We can connect through video calls."

"Karma," I call his name. "Your parents must be worried sick."

He shakes his head. "Nah. I got permission from them. They say to _enjoy myself_."

I roll my eyes and slap my forehead. "KARMA!"

"What? They don't want me to feel alone all the time."

I glare at him. Enjoy himself? Really?

"Ok. I lied. They went to India again. So I didn't tell them anything."

I sigh. "So you plan to stay here till their return?"

"No. Not really…" He leans in closer to my face. "I plan to stay here _forever_." His finger playfully twirls the strands of my hair below my ear.

My face blushes like a red tomato. Karma is too close to me in public. Someone could see us. "K-K-Karma…"

"Hmm?" Karma fixates at my hair, sniffing it. His face move upwards to my neck; his breath tickling my skin, causing me to twitch involuntarily.

I quickly push him away from me. He regain his footing and snickers evilly. "Akari-chan~"

"Not here not now!" I screech, stepping back and gives him a flying kick. He dodges agilely.

"Akari-chan, you want to fight? That sounds nice. Since you're my disciple and we've haven't got a good training lately."

I glare viciously at him. "If I win, you have to go back to your house and come only if I want you to."

He smirks. "If I win, I'll stay with you as long as I want and you can't kick me out. And you have to—"

"Only one bargain per deal!"

"Fine~ Are you ready?"

I nod and am ready to pounce at him until my phone vibrates in my pocket. I hold up a hand to pause the fight. The caller ID on my phone shows my uncle. "Hello, uncle?"

"_Akari-chan! How's your head_?"

"I'm fine, uncle." I glance at Karma, who patiently waits for me as he leans against a nearby wall. "I'm in the middle of something."

"_Oh. It'll be quick. I have an invitation for you. It's a dinner ball from the largest charity organization in the region to raise funds for the disabled. A lot of corporates and large companies around the pacific region will participate in this event. I have two more tickets available. Do you want to join me along with your special friend? I heard that he is currently living with you so I believe the relationship between both of you is progressing well_."

I choke. How did he—? Oh wait, my uncle has the habit of stalking his niece since he has no more family left. I sigh. Clingy boyfriend and stalker uncle? Two problems make my head ache.

"_So, what do you say_?" Uncle asks me.

"Well…"

"Of course! Send us the date and time! We'll get ready!" Suddenly, Karma's voice intervenes. I jolt.

What the—

Oh. Ritsu. Karma asked Ritsu to hack into our conversation. I really need to teach Ritsu not to follow his requests anymore.

"Okay then! I'll see you kids this Saturday night. I'll send my driver to pick you up at 6pm. Dress well! Bye!"

* * *

**Dinner ball? Sounds exciting, right?**

**My semester break is coming to an end and I am just so sad. **** Anyway, one more week till Chinese New Year! I'm Chinese so I am looking forward to it! Early greetings to my Chinese readers!**

**As usual, please vote, comment, review to express your love for this chapter! **

**Reviews: **

**Crissylover: Exo is not my fav but it's my sis' and cousin. I prefer bigbang or Kang Gary.**

**Guest (please state your name): Thank you for your love! I didn't watch Golden Disc Awards because I don't have time for it haha!**

**I12BFree: Another chap about Maehara &amp; Hinata? Sounds like a great idea nurufufufufufufu~ I'm glad to know that you're a Korean hehe~~**

**Zoela: well I'll put him in more in my later chapters. (Korosensei: thank you for remembering me zoela-san, nurufufufufufufufu)**

**SilverSapphire34523: it's ok to rant. I understand your love for EXO haha~**


	37. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Akari**

I sigh as I watch the growing smug on Karma's face.

The redhead taps his chin absentmindedly; his smug is the sign of triumphant joy. "Should I wear a tuxedo, then?"

I blink while imagining him in a tuxedo. "I think it would be exaggerating."

"Of course not. It's a formal event, after all," he retorts. "Should I wear black or navy blu—"

Karma and his wardrobe disaster fantasy is interrupted as I launch a fist at his face. He swiftly dodges with ease. His leg hooks my leg in an attempt to trip me. I fall and he immediately pulls me up, contradicting his previous action.

"Sorry, I forgot about your head inju—"

I forgive him by giving him a punch in his face—which he barely avoids within an inch from his face. A left high kick follows, aimed at the area beneath his chin. He jumps backwards and I lurch forward with a low right kick. His feet dodges the attack.

Taken aback by the ferocity of my attacks, Karma says, "Whoa. Calm down. I know we're supposed to have a small training but it's still paused."

I crack my knuckles and move the muscles in my neck. "I need to exercise my muscles. They're been dormant for too long."

"Fine. But try not to overdo yourself—"

The third time I cut him off with a punch. Karma looks genuinely pissed. He has seen through my attack and dodges for another time. My speed must have been too slow for him.

"Third time, Akari. Third time. Stop cutting me off," says Karma, though his anger is not convincing with that enjoyable smirk on his face.

I swing my left leg in the air, aimed at his face. When I miss, I spin my body around with my right foot on the ground to gain momentum for another kick. This time, my speed heightens and Karma would have been hit if not for his excellent kinetic vision. His strategy is the defensive stand because he cannot — and would not want to hit me due to my injury.

"Don't hold back," I warn. My punch hits the air next to his face again.

"Am not," he retorts. "Can't you see my success in avoiding all your attacks?"

Angered, I raise my leg high in the air but a surge of pain shocks my calf. I screech as my butt lands the ground painfully. I reach out to my right calf, realizing that I am experiencing a cramp.

Karma instantly drops to his knees and inspects my right leg. His fingers delicately touch the skin of my leg. "Cramp?" He asks.

I nod. As he tries to move my leg to rest on top of his knee, my calf muscle retorts in pain. It feels like needles poking at my frail muscle.

Karma massages my calf as my face distorts in pain. I inhale sharply, trying to bear with the pain that bites at my calf. Slowly he increases the pressure on my calf to relieve it.

"Better?" He asks in a gentle tone. The pain in my calf ebbs a minute later and I finally relax.

"Yeah," I mutter. "I should have warmed up."

Karma offers a hand to lift me up. I try to walk, feeling uncomfortable with my leg. It feels numb as I limp around.

"Come," says Karma as he squats down before me. I am confused at first, but finally I understand.

"A-are you sure?" I stutter, acknowledging the heated blush on my face. Karma has never did something like this before. I expect the blushing and the accelerated heartbeat would stop occurring with the frequency of his affection. He has been displaying his affection by taking care of me, doing chores, making me food, giving me surprise kisses occasionally, shoving me titbits etc. Sometimes I fail to suppress the blushing and the fluttering of my heart because everything he does made me fall in deeper love with him.

"Yeah. Can't watch you limping home."

I jump onto his back, almost causing him to tumble. He regain his footing and holds onto my legs. Then, he begins the journey home.

My arms hooks around Karma's neck and press my head to his. Half the journey home we are silently enjoying each other's company. I begin to wonder if he is burdened by my weight—not that I am _that_ heavy.

"Hey…" I whisper.

"Hmm?" He hums gently.

"Are you tired? You can let me down if you want…" My voice trails off as I sense the stares from onlookers and bypassers. My face blushes an even redder red.

"Nope," he rejects my offer. "I'm perfectly fine. You're much easier than fighting off some high schoolers."

Fight off high schoolers?! I sigh. Karma and his habit.

"Thanks…" I mutter. "I love you." Then I kiss his skull; his sweaty hair plasters onto my face.

I feel a shudder spreading from Karma and he almost trips himself. I thought he is going to faint from exhaustion. "Karma?" My nerves become panicky.

"I'm fine." His reply eases down my jittery nerves. He continues walk on firmly.

"But you almost tripped…"

"Well… I was just shocked by your little… affection display."

The kiss? I blush even harder.

"Why?"

"It took me by surprise. I didn't expect you to do that. You'd usually hate doing things like this in public."

"W-well…" I stutter. "Y-you are my boyfriend."

I hear his tiny snicker. "You're just too cute."

"W-what?" I think I hear wrong.

"Oh nothing."

"Karma!" I screech. "What did you just say?"

"Hmm… maybe ramen for dinner sounds nice." He mutters to himself as he ignores me.

* * *

"Justice?"

It came to me as a surprise when Kimura's name is pronounced as 'Justice' instead of 'Masayoshi'. Kimura dislikes his name because people always made fun of it.

Kimura is not the only one who is having problems with their names. A good example would be Hazama Kirara. Literally, 'Kirara' means 'glittering pretty'. In reality though, Hazama is not the brightest person around. She has a gloomy dark personality, accompanied with gothic black makeup that turns her into a witch. Her hobbies consist of witchcraft, curses, dark novels etc. Definitely not glitteringly pretty.

"Well, you have a nice name, Akari. At least better than mine," Kimura says as he looks at me with sad puppy eyes. I wonder what I can say to cheer him up.

"Ermmm… I don't think names define the person wearing it so… don't get too upset, Kimura," I reply, trying my best. But I am certain that I do not sound convincing at all.

"Akari's a nice name, just like Itona's," Kaede chirps joyfully. She smiles at me.

I want to smile back but something stings my mind. I try to search deeper within my mind to find out the cause but is unsuccessful.

_Maybe I'm just tired. That's all._

I try to smile back at Kaede and realize I could not. I avert my eyes from Kaede and the sting ebbs, vanished without a remedy.

Before I can recollect my mind to figure out the weird situation, Karma's voice resonates from behind me. "You guys must have got it rough with such weird names."

_Says the guy with the weirdest name_!

"Then what about your name?" I ask. "In a way, it's weird."

"Oh, me?" He says nonchalantly. "I actually like my name. Probably because I inherited the weird tastes of my parents'."

Probably. But I quite like his name. It sounds special to me.

_Better keep this to myself or he'll go all high and mighty about it_.

"Sensei… doesn't like my name as well," Korosensei interlopes our little conversation. "Till now, there's two people who still refuse to call me by my name."

I can imagine which two people. I glance at Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, who overheard us. They both look genuinely shocked.

"Karasuma still calls me with 'hey' or 'you there'," sobs the yellow octopus. "It's not like we're some middle-aged married couple!"

Bitch-sensei for sure would never go 'Korosensei!' all over Korosensei like us students do. Her pride does not allow her to stoop so low. As for Karasuma-sensei, he is a man. Men do not do such stuff.

As the discussion heats up, Yada suggests that we create our own codenames just like the assassins back at the island. It sounds like a great idea. Since we are rookie assassins, we do need a cool codename to go with. I for one agree with Yada. Korosensei asks us to decide codenames for each other and he will pick the codenames from the box for each person just like a lucky draw.

I just hope I will not get some weird or lame codenames.

"Hmm…" Karma's voice draws my attention. I sneak a glance at him. He is pondering for a good suggestion while fanning himself with a piece of paper.

I continue to stare at him blankly until an idea pops up in my head.

_Cute devil._

I stifle a laugh. This is meant to tease him. Not that he is actually cute.

_Okay, fine, he _is_ cute_.

I catch Karma's stare at me. His smirk makes me realize that…

_Shit. He was thinking the same treatment for me_.

* * *

After a round of 'Catch The Densest', aka Karasuma-sensei, everyone plops on their desk, breathless. They are physically tired, but also mentally, thanks to their lame codenames. Instead, the codenames poke at their vulnerability for the purpose of teasing.

For me, I am granted 'Karma's maid.'

My friends keep calling me that codename throughout the training. This has almost caused my brain to explode.

I glare at Karma, who sits on his chair smugly, seemingly pleased with his codename, _Chuunihan_. I knew it. I knew from the moment Korosensei picked my name from the ballet, it had to be Karma's idea.

After Korosensei/The Octopus of the Idiotic Perverted Chicken gave us words of wisdom, the class is dismissed. His words are well imprinted in my head: _There is nothing grand in the name our parents gave us. What's meaningful is what we so named, accomplish in our lives. Names do not make a person. They are merely left behind in our footsteps as we walk through life_.

Rio, English Lass, comes to me with a depressed look. She sighs as she plops onto Manami/Poison Glasses' empty seat before me. "This codename is stupid."

I glare at her. "Are you pouring salt on my wound? If your codename is stupid, what's mine supposed to be?"

She stares a me for a moment, then laughs. "Oh yeah. Yours. Karma's Maid. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"If you're the one responsible, I'll strangle you right now."

"Oh please. It's not me." Rio dismisses me. "Karma's Maid is good. But mine's _better_."

Judging from that devilish smug on her face, it must be worst. "No. I don't want to hear about it—"

"What is it, English Lass?" says Karma who abruptly appears beside us on a chair pulled from his desk. I can see the striking resemblance of evil genes within these two.

Rio snickers. "Karma's Wife."

Suddenly, Karma's Maid does not sound that bad anymore.

"GOD!" I shout, rising from my seat. "Megu! Can't you do something about Nakamura Rio?!"

Megu shrugs and shakes her head. "I tried to stop her from writing that."

Rio turns her head around. "You wrote Akari as Airhead Girl, anyway."

"What the hell?!" I shout.

Megu's turn to shoot a deadly glare at Rio. The blonde cringes in fear.

"Can't you guys write something like Supergirl or Rock Star? Something that's actually positive?"

Maehara drags a chair and sits beside Rio. "I did wrote something positive for Okano, but she doesn't seem to appreciate it."

Hinata immediately slaps the back of his head. "Amazing Ape is not positive!"

"But you move like an ap—"

"Shut up!" Maehara earns another slap on his head.

Maehara inhales sharply from the pain in his head. He waves his hand at Yuuma who approaches us. "Hey, Poor Committee Member!"

Yuuma sighs loudly, exasperated with his codename.

"I actually gave Yuuma the codename Mr. Ikemen. Too bad," I blurt. Everyone laughs at Yuuma's misfortune except Karma whose laser eyes train on me with jealousy. Yuuma lights up a small smile, feeling better.

"What did _you_ give me?" Karma asks me with an unfriendly glare.

"Stalker Redhead," I lie. Of course there is no way I would tell him the real codename I gave him.

Unpleased, the redhead clicks his tongue and diverts his attention away from me. He must be brewing some revenge plan in his mind to get back at me.

* * *

Saturday evening. A few more hours till the dinner gala my Uncle has invited me and Karma to.

I have been standing before my closet for quite some time, pondering on which outfit deem perfect for tonight. There are a myriad of outfits in the tiny wooden closet, from skirts to dresses in different colours. Each of the dresses I own look nice and pretty, but I did not feel the spark to choose any of them. I touch a blue dress and stare at its satin cloth blankly.

The ringing of the doorbell snaps me out of my daydream. I open the door and find Karma in his casual wear, carrying a bag on his back. _He is too early_, I think, as I glance at the clock. _I haven't pick an outfit yet._

Karma stares at me with widened eyes, seemingly surprised by my look. "Hmm… housewear to a gala seemed a little…"

I roll my eyes. "Don't be foolish. I'm not wearing shirt and pants to a gala."

He smirks. "I thought so. Having trouble picking a nice dress?"

I nod, though reluctantly.

"Need my help?"

"Nooo. You'll probably suggest me to wear some maid costume."

Karma lets out a hearty laughter. "Of course not. You in maid costume is for my eyes only."

"Pervert." I stare at him, my eyes trailing from his handsome smirk to his fiery red crown. Suddenly, an idea sparks up and blooms like a beautiful red blossom.

I know what I am going to wear.

I rush to my closet in large strides, eyes scanning for the dress like a hawk's. Not a moment later, I spot the tell-tale red hem tucked safely within the dresses. I take out the dress; it gleams like a red ruby gem, as if it is happy that I have chosen it. The sleeveless dress reaches up to my knees with round neckline. It is completely woven with a pattern of intricate laces. I remember this dress as the one I bought on my birthday.

I check myself again and again before the mirror. I want to show my flawless self to Karma. As I step out of my room, I fake a cough to draw Karma's attention. The moment he sees me, his pupils dilates with surprise.

"Karma, how do I look?" I ask, looking for his response. I really hope he likes how I dress.

Karma gapes silently for a while. It takes him a few seconds to comprehend my question. Usually, being the smartest in class, he is rarely slow and rather quick-witted. I guess I caught him out of surprise.

"Umm… you look gorgeous," he replies softly. A faint blush dusts his cheeks.

In response, my cheeks simultaneously blush as well, as I realize that this is one of the few times he has ever said that I am gorgeous. I nod weakly, unable to give a response.

"I… should go get changed too," Karma says. He picks up his bag and dashes past me to the bathroom.

I release a breath that I did not know I was holding. As the reality sinks deep in my mind, I finally realize something.

This is the first time I am going out on a gala date with Karma.

Honestly, I have been with Karma on multiple casual dates, but never one this formal. Jittery nerves began to make my heart race. I try to sit on the sofa to calm myself down but sweat pools on both of my hands. I inhale and exhale a few times to slow down my heartrate. When I finally able to calm down, the bathroom door opens to Karma in an entirely new appearance.

Karma's fiery red crown is slicked back to show his entire forehead that magnifies the flawlessness of his perfect face. He dons a black suit and pants with a white button-up shirt and a red bowtie. Whenever he moves, light bounces off of his black suit, transforming it with shades of dark blue. Karma looks perfect, flawless, handsome, just like he always do. He bows down before me in a gentleman's fashion.

"How do I look?" He asks.

"You look very handsome," I reply honestly, consciously realizing the heat on my face. "Except a little…" I move to him. I hold him firmly by his arm and use my other free hand to sweep his hair down. Luckily he did not put too much hair gel. After a while of fixing his hairdo, Karma's fiery crown returns to normal. I look down from his hair and reaches his eyes.

And I realize we are dangerously close.

I can feel his hot breath on my face; smell his subtle smell of cologne; feel his heartbeat beating against my chest. Butterflies fluster in my stomach; my heart fluttering against my ribcage.

His golden mercury eyes are like magnets; I cannot avert my eyes from them. I see a fiery passion burning within them, of love and lust.

"I think I need a comb for your hair…" I mutter. My legs try to move but Karma's arms wraps around my waist like a pair of snakes.

"Hands will do," he suggests. I obey and continue to fix his hair, but my eyes are glued onto his.

Abruptly, without any notice, Karma presses his lips against mine and retracts a second later. It is a gentle display of affection, but it only makes me hungry for more.

I dive in for more, pressing my lips on his for a while longer. We are whisked away in our own fantasy land, lost in the drift of time, only conscious each other.

If only this moment stays a little longer.

An abrupt doorbell ring breaks our concentration on each other. Our lips break apart, gasping for air from the heated make out session.

"_Okumura-san, I'm here to pick you and your friend up_," says a raspy male voice from the other side of the door.

"Too bad…" says Karma. He smirks triumphantly, though dissatisfied with the interruption. "Maybe he can wait for five more minutes?"

I glance at the clock. "We're late," I say while adjusting his bowtie.

He shrugs as his attempt fails.

I grab my bag from my bed and wear my ballet flats by the doorway. Karma patiently waits for me to get ready and gives me his arm when I am done.

"Let's go, love."

I hook my arm through his arm loop and feel a feeling of safety being close to him.

* * *

I should have known my uncle would tease me the moment we hop onto his silver Toyota Camry.

Uncle's eyes gleam in interest as he stares at us for quite some time. "You two look splendid!" He clasps his hand together in excitement. "Just like a couple!"

_We are a couple, _I silently correct him in my mind.

"Karma-kun, I believe we need to have a small talk," Uncle implores—or rather, _orders_, as he ushers us into the car.

Thus begins the most torturing 20 minutes of my life.

Uncle keeps asking a lot of questions about our relationship. Questions that makes me feel embarrassed. At first, Uncle puts up a serious face, which I guess he is going to interrogate Karma harshly about the way he treats me. But slowly, the direction of the conversation changes from serious to laughing faces. I am next to them, for God's sake, as they discuss about me. For example, my bad habits, character….anything that makes me look bad. I cannot believe it actually excites them to share a common topic.

I bang my head on the window as I regret my choice on bringing these two people together.

"She is always reckless. Always," Uncle emphasizes.

"I know. A pain. I have to look after her all the time," says Karma as he nods in agreement.

Oh god make this stop.

Uncle clears his throat. His laughter ebbs as he puts on a serious face. "So, Karma-kun, did you think of a future for yourselves?"

I choke at the abrupt question. _You can't be serious, Uncle_!

_Yes, I am_. My interpretation of Uncle's serious tone.

No matter how quick-witted Karma is, he is taken aback by the question as well. I can see that from his dilated pupils and his abrupt silence.

I stare silently at Karma, concentrated at the words he is about to speak.

Karma's eyes train on Uncle. Then he glances at me. I see a brilliant colour of gold in his eyes.

"Honestly, I did think of the future for both of us."

Surprised, I choke once more.

"It might sound too early for us at this age, but I did imagine how it would be like 5 or 10 years later. I don't believe in marrying early. I want to let both of us to have some time to do what we like before marriage ties us. I also want to have some time to think clearly if this is really what we want. But lately, I'm having second thoughts," Karma pauses for a while.

I am too anxious to hear what he has to say next. Heat surges up to my cheeks.

Karma stares at me, just like the way he did just now. I feel his affection, his love and his passion.

"Himura-oji-san, I love Akari. I will do my best to protect and care for her, and put her in my topmost priority. I cannot guarantee that I'll be her last, but I will do what it takes to ensure that she will always stay happy, even if some time in the future I'll have to let her go."

_Let me go_?

This is absurd. There is absolutely no way that we will break up.

…_right?_

Fear finds its way to cause panic within me. My stomach churns, threatening to puke its contents. The dizziness in my head is torturing me.

But all of them are cured with his remedy as Karma's hand grips mine reassuringly.

I look up at Karma with fear. Fear that this is just a dream. Fear that he will vanish the next moment.

"Oh. We've arrived!" Uncle's voice draws me back to reality. He exits the car quickly, as if to leave me and Karma some privacy.

I try to voice out my fears. But I could not. I am still too afraid.

As if he senses my fears, Karma pulls me into a warm embrace and gently kisses my forehead. An abrupt sense of calm and safeness spreads upon the touch of his lips on my skin. "I love you. I'm sorry what I said scared you."

"Don't…" I finally make out one word. My hands tremble as I grip onto his shirt. "Don't… leave me…"

I feel his smile spreading over my forehead. "Who knows? Maybe you decided that I'm too clingy for you taste and you want to dump me."

Karma chuckles as I punch him hard in the shoulder. "Not funny."

"Just to ease the tensio—stop punching me. You're going to crease the suit. Ouch! Easy on your boyfriend."

I pout and stop my flurry of punches. I lean myself against him and whisper, "Promise?" I want to hear him say it again. To ease my little heart.

"Promise, Okumura Akari."

And we make a pinky swear.

* * *

**Sorry guys for taking this chapter too long to finish! It's the second week of the new semester and I have a writer's block. Please enjoy this new chapter! **

**I'd like to recommend a new anime for you guys. It's **_**Hai to Gensou no Grimgar **_**(Grimgar of Ashes and Fantasies). It is one of the animes that has the most beautiful background art. The style is a watercolour style that makes the anime unique and special. I'm too lazy to type out the summary so you guys should just go check it out. And of course: it's superb OST! I love the songs by Know Name. Go try it out! My fav songs from the anime: **_**seeds, harvest, knew day, **_**and**_** rainy tone**_**. **

**As usual, Akarma wishes to see your love by likes, comments and reviews. Thanks! :DDDDD**


	38. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

Swirl. Swirl. And swirl.

I cannot recall the exact amount of swirls that Karma made me swirl. Though, I did recall the nausea I had during the dance. I had to sit down before my legs gave away and embarrass myself in front of the crowd.

Karma and I were considered the youngest couple present in the dinner. Even though Karma was barely 15—he has not passed his birthday yet—his mature yet handsome face did make a few young girls fawn over him. I had to fend him off of those hungry wolves.

The food there was excellent. Delicious. Not bad for a Five-Star hotel. Thank god it was a buffet. I served myself with countless servings of fresh sashimi and sushi. They tasted like heaven. The texture of the chuutoro as it melted in my mouth upon contact. The beautiful colour of the salmon sashimi. Not to forget were those scrumptious desserts. Such rich chocolatey moist chocolate cake. The soft and smooth yet delectable ice cream. I kept asking Karma to fetch me more desserts because it would look inappropriate for me to take the servings so many times I had lost count. By the end of the dinner, I believed I took home an extra 5kg in my stomach.

I should go exercise to cut down all the food I consumed last night.

Maybe.

* * *

A few days later, Kaede has invited me to a café along with Nagisa, Maehara, Megu and Okajima. Karma bailed upon hearing the school bell since I ditched him for them. We arrive at the designated location after peak hour. I have never been to this exquisite café before. Upon entering, the scent of fresh bread wafts in the air and makes my stomach growl in response. I clutch my poor stomach as hunger eats away my stomach.

Maehara has already reserved a table for us. I am the last to arrive at the table, tortured by the grinding hunger in my stomach. I notice my friends are not focused on the menu. Instead, they are staring intently at a waiter who is serving a table far from us.

I realize it is Yuuma.

After serving a table, the class rep turns around and notices us. We wave at him gleefully and he seems happy to see us but he has to focus on his job.

"Isn't he an _ikemen_?" mutters Kaede absentmindedly. We watch Yuuma handling plates and cups without a slight hesitation. Every move he makes is perfect — just like his flawless personality.

"His only flaw would be poverty," adds Maehara.

"Hey guys," Yuuma greets us as he serves us tea, on the house. "Didn't expect to see you guys here."

I try to focus on Yuuma but my eyes cannot tore away from the menu that I am holding. God, I really hate my stomach now.

Yuuma notices my predicament, says, "Why don't you guys order something to eat?"

I nod furiously, agreeing with him.

"Go ahead," Megu sighs.

Maehara snickers evilly as his eyes dart back and forth from me and Yuuma. "Shouldn't it be on the house since well… I brought her — I mean _them _here to give you a super morale boost. Besides, we're going to keep your part-time job a secret anyway."

"Why?" I ask as I am torn between choosing a baked cheese macaroni or a large bowl of tomato ramen.

"Because it's illegal, duh," replies Okajima.

"Oh." I decide to try the macaroni — wait, that seafood lasagne looks delicious as well… curse my rambunctious appetite.

Yuuma lights up a handsome smile. "Ok, ok." He winks as he pours tea for us. "The second round of tea is on me too."

I tear my eyes away of the menu and like my friends, stare at Yuuma with glittery eyes. _Ikemen!_

Everything Yuuma does scream perfection: from the way he handles his customers to the way he carries heaps of plates and cups. Such an _ikemen_. He has the good looks and the great personality and also excellent academic results.

_Karma would be an ikemen as well if not for his devilish personality. But that only makes him even cuter_.

"Some things only suit ikemen like Isogai-kun… and me," says a familiar voice.

_Ikemen—What the hell are you doing here, Korosensei_?!

Korosensei is not some party pooper who would spoil Yuuma's opportunities, even if he is illegally working. But something makes me uneasy. I hope I am just overthinking things.

"Oh look what we have here."

It is a nasty voice. A harbinger of bad luck.

It is the Five Bitches.

"This is your second serious offence of the school rules. I expected better, Isogai."

Of course, Asano Gakushuu as well.

This does not spell well for Yuuma. Not with Asano here.

Our faces pale in horror. Yuuma has the palest. He is shocked to his core, silenced by the uninvited appearance of the five harbingers of bad luck.

I need to do something before things go down the worst path.

I catch Asano's brief glance at me and the tiny, concealed smirk of evil on his face. It makes me guilt-ridden because I have a feeling he is doing this to be against me or revenge or something.

I bolt off of my seat, shoot a deadly glare at Asano's lackeys — which makes them shudder for a moment — and drag Asano out of the café by his collar. Who cares about physical violence against the principal's son. I might even resort to beating him up if he does not stop right here.

"Akari!" Yuuma shouts as he follows me from behind. He stops my hand that is going to punch Asano in his face and forces me to let him go. I reluctantly obey but still glares at Asano venomously.

"So it seems Akari-chan has fallen to your level, Isogai, for almost committing serious violation against school rules," says Asano. His smirk widens with interest.

"Don't act like you're close with me, Ass-sano!" I shout with rage while Megu presses me down before I can launch myself onto him.

Maehara, Okajima and Kaede try hard to stifle their laughter as I gave Asano a new nickname out of rage. Nagisa grips onto his phone, probably pondering if he should contact Karma for help.

Asano, on the other hand, has a flushed face. His smirk has faded, only to be replaced with rage. I can see that I have succeeded in irking him, though I begin to wonder if it would even benefit Yuuma's case. However, Asano takes in a deep breath to regain his composure. His face of anger transforms into a face of contempt and arrogance. I can never read his inner thoughts from his well-managed face expressions. This is probably one of the reasons why we can never be friends.

"Let's just return to the main topic here. The last time we caught you, you ended up in Class E," Asano glances away from me to Yuuma. "It seems you never learn from your mistake, Isogai."

I glance at Yuuma, whose tired face suddenly aged for 20 years. It pains me to see him so crestfallen.

"Can't you keep this quiet, Asano? I only need this month's salary to net me all the money I need," Yuuma pleads desperately. I understand how desperate he is, with the current situation of his family. It is partly my fault though, but I promised Karma and the others not to pin everything on myself.

"Well, I _would_ like to give you a chance."

I hear an inaudible 'but' in Asano's sentence. I glare at his contemptuous look, refraining myself to punch him.

"Fine then, on one condition." Asano's glance rests on me.

If any part of his condition involves me, I will rip out his throat.

Sensing where the current situation is going, Yuuma suddenly steps out and protectively raises an arm before me, as if to cut off Asano's nasty glance on me.

With a tiny smirk, Asano retracts his glance and looks back at Yuuma. "Show me your fighting spirit and we'll pretend none of this has happened."

* * *

I heard from Karasuma-sensei that pole-toppling is not a fight. It is a war — a slaughterhouse. This is one of the main reasons that Asano challenged us with that event at the sports festival: he intends to slaughter us all. The embarrassment from the last exam must have got him good to think of this revenge plan. All of us know Asano's hidden motive before he writes it all over his smug face.

The odds are against us with the number of Class A boys doubling our number. If we fail this, Yuuma will be expelled. If we succeed, Yuuma can stay but who knows what Asano has under his sleeves. Some of us could get hurt from this.

Yuuma has decided to take full responsibility and accept his fate. Such an ike—

"Such an idiot!" We shout as once, rejecting his suicidal plan. Disses, dissent, disagreement resonate in the classroom.

Finally, Yuuma agrees to fight alongside with us instead of suicide. I feel the hearts of 3E boys connect as one to fight against a foe. No matter how much sacrifice Yuuma plans to make, we will not let him do so and will fight with him. Win together, lose together.

* * *

Korosensei says each person's individuality is their own weapon. His words are proven right in the sports festival. Kimura showed excellent speed in the race. Hara displayed an unusual talent of consuming bread like some drink. Kaede had no resistance against the netting. Maehara and Hinata were paired up in a three-legged race and won.

Also, not to forget the blade of Yuuma's leadership shining beautifully in this festival.

However, Karma's fluent English mesmerized me. He never failed to taunt his opponents even if they were muscly foreigners claimed to be only 15. And his superbly quick reflexes made him move like water in a stream. He was so awesome.

As discussed prior, we realized Asano's main goal was to humiliate us. Yuuma formed an almost perfect plan to counteract Asano's schemes.

In the end, we won the 'war' with glory and pride, earning a huge round of applause from the audience.

"Good job, Yuuma," I playfully slap Yuuma's arm.

"Thanks, Akari. I wouldn't have done it without everyone's hel — wait, are those leftover buns from the previous race?! Can I have all of them?!" Yuuma's concentration has been distracted by the trolley of buns pushed out by the festival's staff. The boy's eyes gleam in pure happiness. I sigh.

I catch Asano passing by; his face a sour grape. Purple eyes glare at Yuuma, to the rest of the class and then it rests on me. We maintain eye contact for about one second and he looks away. I still wonder what his issue is.

"Hey, Akari."

I turn around. Karma and Itona approach me. "What's up?"

"Do you mind if I bring Itona along?" Karma asks. "He wants to have a place to hang out."

"Along? Along where?" I ask, clearly puzzled.

"Your house, duh."

I stare at him for a few seconds. "What?"

"Well, I stay there. So your house."

Hold up. Let me clarify a few things here. I kicked Karma back to his house 5 days ago, right after the dinner gala. He only came to my house for dinner sometimes.

He never mentioned anything about coming to my house for another long stay.

Itona's eyes dart from Karma to me, back and forth. Confusion never rests on his face. He is always impassive, only showing passion on his electronic gadgets. "So you stay at Akari's house now? What kind of relationship do you even have?"

Sorry, Itona. I cannot reply to that in public.

I try to form words before an unknown anger clouds my thinking. "Why are you stay—but why… I don't understand—"

I stare at Karma intently. Then it hits me like a train.

Karma's parents must not be around again.

He must feel lonely. Neglected. Abandoned.

He has no siblings.

He has only… me.

He wants accompaniment.

Which means me. His girlfriend.

Though he does not say it directly, I can decipher his thoughts and motives by 95% accuracy. Thanks to our love relationship.

I could be wrong, but I believe my sixth sense.

"Are your parents not around again?" I ask.

Karma shrugs. "Well, yeah. They came back a few days ago and left this morning."

I can almost spot a pout forming on his lips.

I want to reach out to his hand and tell him I am here for him.

"You know, I think I'll just end up as a third wheel for coming to your hous —" Itona suddenly speaks up.

I immediately shake my head. "What third wheel? I have no idea what you're talking about. We don't stay with each other because we're dating. Karma's just some lonely stray neighbour's kid that I have to babysit."

Itona raises his eyebrows quizzically while Karma tries to refrain from laughing.

"Just come to my place. Karma would love to have a boy friend to play with."

Itona blinks.

Karma's smirk spreads widely on his face as he tries not to laugh.

"Fine," replies Itona. "Lead the way."

* * *

I wonder of the weird relationship between Karma and Itona. I wonder of if Karma needs more male company than just his girlfriend.

Itona is more like a sidekick to Karma, judging from first appearance of their heights. But I believe the spark of friendship between them is more than that.

And now I wonder of why Karma did not invite Nagisa just like he did to Itona. Maybe Nagisa is too much of a stalker?

"Video games? Hmm…" Karma begins to ponder as Itona has asked him for a choice of good video games. "Play station or Xbox?"

"Anything will do."

"RPG?"

"Magic. Fantasy. But I prefer horror ones. Zombies. Aliens. Those that try to kill you," Itona replies with a solemn face. I wonder if this is the origin of their tendency of violence. I silently listen to them, unable to blend in into their games topic.

After a few minutes, we arrive at my apartment. Karma leisurely steps in and places his bag on the floor nonchalantly. His shoes are removed at the doorstep without hesitation, as if he actually lives here. Well, he does. Sometimes.

I know Itona's wittiness is not something to be underestimated as a bewildered look appears on his face when he watches Karma's actions. "It looks like you do live here permanently," he comments snidely.

I roll my eyes, finding any excuses weak against Itona's smartness.

Karma smirks as he walks to the kitchen, opening a cupboard to obtain food. "Pasta sounds nice, ok?" His natural actions only convinces Itona about our relationship.

"Hmm. Definitely dating."

I refrain from slamming my head into the wall. I give up. "Ok," I reply to Karma's hanging question. "There's bacon in the fridge. _Help yourself_."

Itona moves to my couch and plops onto it. "You don't mind if I watch TV, right?"

"Make yourself at home." I say as I walk to my room to gather my clothes. I am taking a bath while waiting for my lunch.

After a soothing shower, the fragrance of pasta wafts in the air. My stomach growls as if a monster resides in it.

"Lunch is done," says Karma as he places three plates of pasta onto the kitchen island. He removes his apron and sits by the island, preparing to eat. Itona hurries himself as well.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

And in just a few moments later…

"_Gochisosamadeshita!"_

"That is actually better than Muramatsu's ramen," Itona praises with a tiny smile on his face. He scoops up the last tiny bit of carbonara sauce on the plate.

"Of course. I'm multi-talented," says Karma proudly. "I'm gonna bathe now."

"…and I'll wash the dishes, obviously," I sigh reluctantly.

Itona's suspicious eyes darts from me to Karma but he remains silent. He returns to the couch for more TV. I never expect my guest to do the chores so I have to do them myself. After doing the dishes, I slump onto my comfy couch.

Itona's eyes remain fixed on the TV. It now shows a documentary of war machines. I watch it as well, but my eyes are droopy.

"Judging from your interactions, I can safely assume that your relationship is not as simple as friendship. You're probably engaged as well."

Itona's words are like a lightning strike, jolting me awake. I feel a surge of electricity coursing through my veins, shocking me to me core. I can only stare at Itona, gaping. As a good debater, I find myself silenced by a worthy opponent other than Karma.

"So I'll accept your silence as a 'yes'?"

"No!" I shout. "We are not engaged!"

Itona blinks.

I slap my forehead, realizing I can never convince him. "Can we not talk about me?"

Itona shrugs. "Whatever."

"So you're good friends with Karma now?"

"We're gaming buddies, more precisely. He comes to my place for video games sometimes. And he shows me some good skipping class spots too."

I silently listen. When he stops talking, there is an air of awkwardness hanging in the atmosphere. I do not know Itona well, so I could not find a good topic to start a conversation.

"Akari."

I turn to stare at Itona. His facial features seem to soften now. AS if he is plagued by remorse.

"Sorry that I tried to kill you before."

My eyes widen in surprise. That is rather unexpected.

"The tentacles controlled me back then. I wasn't thinking properly."

I remember the first time Itona challenged Korosensei to a death match and I rushed out to defend Korosensei from Itona's attacks. If not for Korosensei, I could be seriously injured or dead. Though, Karma's unexpected outburst was what I remembered more prominently. It was the first time I saw him worried, angry and scared. It was the first time Karma became vulnerable.

"That was ancient. You don't have to be sorry about it," I say.

Itona relaxes a little. "Well, at least I feel better after I apologized."

I smile. This soft side of Itona is quite a rare scene to witness.

"What are you guys talking about?" Karma asks as he walks to us with a towel draped over his wet hair. He sits down on the floor before my legs and rests his head on my knee.

"Nothing, really," I reply. My hands automatically help him dry his hair with his towel. He probably did not dry his hair on purpose just to make me serve him.

"You two are definitely a real couple," Itona comments nonchalantly as he watches us.

I have completely given up.

"Akari-chan just has an extremely huge crush on me. She is willing to do anything for me— Ouch ouch!" Karma yelps because I pulled his hair.

"One more word I'll turn you bald."

"You wouldn't."

"Can you guys take your lovey-dovey scene into the bedroom? Or anywhere without me in it," Itona suggests while rolling his eyes.

* * *

"There's just two more weeks till the mid-term exams! Let's keep up the good work and surpass Class A this time!" Korosensei says as he moves around with his multiple duplicates. He is in such high speed that his duplicates are blurring. A few duplicates tend to each students respectively.

"Akari-san, your maths is lacking." "Akari-san, you need to read this chapter of Social Science." "Akari-san, you have a mistake here in English."

My head spins as it cannot tend to so many Korosensei duplicates at once. I am afraid it will explode.

"Juice box delivery," Karma calls as he passes a juice box onto my desk while eyes focused on the Math question Korosensei handed him.

"Karma-kun! Do not disturb Akari-sa — NUYA!" Korosensei dodges a flying dagger thrown at him by me.

Since our previous survival at the sports festival, the class has been able to focus on the midterms. But somehow, we are feeling restless and uneasy.

Because there are only five months to the deadline.

Five months are not that long because time flies as we continue to study and play in this classroom. We should be concentrating on more strategies to kill Korosensei instead of cramming.

After two hours of intense cramming, I slump onto the desk exhaustingly. My hands reach out for the third juice box and sips its contents empty. Like magic, Karma pops up juice boxes for me occasionally, and in different flavours too. I should have bought some snacks for him as well.

I close all the books on the desk and stack them up to serve as my makeshift pillow. It is hard, but it is all I can get for now. I try to make myself comfortable for a nap and bury my face into my arms.

Korosensei has gone to the staff room to replenish his energy with sweets and porn magazines. The rest of the class are buzzing around; complaints resonate in the air about the intensive cramming. Most of them decide to head home for now, while not forgetting to bring home more homework.

"Do you want to leave?" Karma asks as he pokes my exposed part of the face.

I groggily rise, shake my head and falls back into the comfy area of my arms.

"Ok then. I'll do some homework here while I wait."

"You don't have to wait for me…" I mumble.

"We'll be leaving for home. Bye Akarma!" Rio shouts from the other end of the classroom. I fling an empty juice box at the direction of her voice. The box hits the wall instead.

"Don't do anything inappropriate," warns Megu. I can feel her glare as my spine becomes tingly.

I close my eyes and sleep for who knows how long without any disturbance. What wakes me up is my empty stomach growling like a tiger. I rub my eyes and stretch my limbs. I turn to Karma, who is preoccupied with his homework.

"What time is it…" I mutter.

"4pm. You slept for an hour," replies Karma without looking up. "Want some food?"

I nod and my stomach growls simultaneously.

"Nurufufufufu what do we have here!"

I sigh as Korosensei appears from nowhere.

"So are you two really dating each other now?! Nurufufufufufufu! Sensei wants more gossip!" Korosensei smirks snidely — or grins evilly. It is hard to tell since his grin is same the whole time.

I ignore his question. "What food you have, Karma?"

"Hmm… snacks only, I think."

"Nuya! You two are ignoring me!"

"Sensei do you have food? I'm hungry…" I plead, showing my puppy eyes at Korosensei.

"Sensei has three bentos in the fridge! Sensei will go get them. But don't tell Karasuma. They belong to him." Three seconds later, Korosensei returns with steaming bentos heated up with a microwave. He hands us each one bento, cooled down with his super speed fanning.

I open the bento. Its fragrance is alluring. "_Itadakimasu_!"

Korosensei is still blowing his first spoon when a quarter of the bento is already in my stomach. Abruptly, Karma puts some shitake mushrooms in my bento. In exchange, I give him some egg.

"Say, Korosensei," I call right before he puts his first spoonful of food into his mouth. "Since you have Mach 20 speed, have you been around the world before? Like stopping at every country available? Have you tried… all the food?"

Korosensei seems to have widen his grin. "Nurufufufu… you can say so. I've tasted the delectable French desserts, the mouth-watering Italian cuisine, spicy Korean kimchi, Chinese food, American steaks, Mexican tacos, Norwegian salmon, Thai mango rice, Malaysian nasi lemak, German sausages…"

I swallow the saliva pooling in my mouth before it overflows.

Karma chuckles. "Korosensei, you're making her even hungrier."

"Can you… can you bring me to those places one day? Please please please please… it would be nice to have a free ride," I beg.

"Of course! After your midterms."

"Promise?"

"Sensei never breaks a promise, nurufufu."

"YEEEEES!" I shout joyfully.

"You're just too simple-minded to be pleased," Karma teases.

I spit my tongue at him.

"Don't forget to bring me as well, Korosensei," Karma says.

"Nurufufufufu. An around-the-world date? This is definitely an exclusive scoop!"

There is no point in stopping this snoop-nosed octopus. "Sensei, do you perhaps have a girlfriend?"

Korosensei is once more interrupted from his meal. "Sensei can't tell you that."

"I believe he doesn't have one because he's a perverted chicken octopus," Karma adds.

"NUYA! Sensei is absolutely charming and handsome. A lot of women fawn over me!"

"Bitch-sensei doesn't," retorts Karma.

"She likes Karasuma-sensei because he is so cool," I add. Karma instinctively glares at me for a short while. Definitely jealous.

"Sensei can be cool too you know!"

"Snooping around others' privacy is not cool," Karma replies.

Korosensei pouts as he is disheartened.

"And you're not as handsome as Karasuma-sensei too." I stab Korosensei's fragile heart with another knife.

"Oh, is it?"

I hear a venomous tone in Karma's voice. Boy, he does get jealous easy.

Korosensei immediately covers his face with his tentacles. "I'm so embarrassed."

I finish the last bite of my bento. "Sensei, if you don't mind, I like to ask you some questions regarding homework."

Korosensei immediately lightens up upon hearing that. "Ok then. Show me the areas you aren't familiar with."

"You know,_ I_ can teach you too," Karma says. He glares at me spitefully. Jealousy-o-meter is rising.

"Nurufufufufu… then sensei shouldn't be a third wheel here —" Korosensei is interrupted by his own voice that comes from another source. It sounds like a recording.

As I closely listen, I can make out a few words.

"_Korosensei you are the Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind! Korosensei you are the Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind! Korosensei you are the Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind!"_

I stare at Korosensei blankly. His face turns white with tiny beady eyes and void of his signature grin.

Karma laughs. "Pfft! Is that your ringtone?"

"NUYAAAAAAAAA!" Korosensei shouts, mortified.

"I think you better pick it up," I suggest, keeping a straight face. "Honestly, it irritates me."

"How mortifying! Who dared to call me at this hour!" Korosensei vents his anger at the unknown caller. "Hello, this is Korosensei. How dare you - Oh, K-K-Karasuma!"

I highly doubt he can do anything to Karasuma-sensei.

"Yes, Karasuma. HAH?!"

His gasp catches me off guard.

"Then… I'll come right away." Korosensei's tone suddenly becomes solemn. His head is lowered that I cannot read his emotions. "Sorry, but I have to leave right away. There has been an emergency. I'll tell you the details later. Don't stay too late." And off he flies off like DC's Superman.

I stare at the spot where Korosensei use to stand, quizzically. "I wonder what kind of emergency…"

Karma shrugs. "Let's just go home."

"You mean to our respective houses, right?"

"Aww but Akari-chan I want to teach you on _the areas you aren't familiar with_," Karma echoes Korosensei's words.

"Fine."

"You get to spend more time with me, how fun!"

Not fun when you're too clingy.

* * *

Last night, it was horrible.

No matter how patient Karma is to teach me, I still could not quite get the idea of algebra into my thick-skulled head. My eyes were all droopy and my neck was sore. My hands ached from writing too many numbers. Karma kept drilling me with questions that he did not have time to do his own revision.

"Sorry for being too slow in Math," I mutter.

Karma smiles as he grips my hand tight. "That's why I'm here. To complement you." His soft smile suddenly transform into an evil smirk. "We'll do more practices tonight till you get the hang of it."

Curse the man who invented algebra.

I yawn. I did not get enough sleep last night. I remembered the clock was 3 am when I slept.

It is a chain effect when Karma yawns as well. He accompanied me throughout the night so he could not get some sleep too.

As we reach the classroom, Karma lets go of my hand, though I want to hold him longer.

Oddly, there is barely people in the classroom. I thought we are late because we only woke up 7am just now. Only a few are present in the classroom: Manami, Kanzaki, Kaede, Hara Early birds like Yuuma or Megu are not even around.

"Manami-chan, where is everyone?" I ask the braided-haired girl.

Manami shrugs as she pushes up her glasses. "I have no idea too."

"Kanzaki?"

Kanzaki shakes her head. "I have no idea either."

"Maybe they all went out for breakfast?" Hara says between bites as she munches on a load of bread.

"Or they have been dragged to hell by a demon," says Hazama in a gloomy tone and a spooky grin. I am pretty sure she made that up. Maybe.

"Ritsu, any news from them?" Karma turns the Moe Box, Ritsu, who comes online punctually everyday.

"Hmm…" Ritsu hums. "I'm checking their GPS. That's strange. They're all here at this location, but it's not in school."

"That's weird…" I mumble.

Our classroom teacher steps in to the classroom. Korosensei with his usual grin, might be able to solve the mystery.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

The only ones present in the room become attentive.

"As of yesterday, most of my students have caused a huge trouble. They have misused parkour outside of the school compound and injured an old man on his bicycle. The nation's secret, me, has been exposed."

Parkour? Injured? Exposed?

"So, for these two weeks, there will be no class and no cramming. You are all to be assigned to the old man's working place to help him out until he is admitted out of hospital."

NO CRAMMING?!

Holy crap. I am going to fail Maths. For sure.

"But it's not our fault," says Hazama. "We're not the ones who caused such a fuss."

"I am terribly sorry. I wish to see all of you as an equal so all of you need to accept the same punishment." Korosensei's tentacles fumble.

Hazama sighs. "Whatever."

"And err… I also slapped the others in the face so I need to do the same to you guys as well…"

Slap in the face?

I turn to Karma, who shrugs.

"Fine, Korosensei," I reply when the rest are reluctant to.

A soft, squishy tentacle presses my cheek. It did not sting, only a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry." "Sorry." "Sorry." Korosensei echoes the word every time he slaps one of us.

* * *

I hear the full story from Yuuma when we arrived at the day care centre. In a way, we are at fault for causing such trouble. So this punishment is justified. At least, no one will ever try parkour without supervision again.

I feel the disappointment in Korosensei's tone and Karasuma-sensei's stare as they watch us from afar. I understand how they feel.

"You guys better be here to work off the oxygen you cut off!" a girl with pink hair and vicious eyes hisses at us.

Troublesome kid, eh?

Somehow, Karma is pretty amused by her. Probably he found another counterpart of his.

After the girl accidently stepped into rotting wooden floor, we realize the place is quite decrepit. Everything here is old and rotting. It would be too dangerous for children running around.

"I think 29 people can do a lot of things in 2 weeks," Yuuma suggests. I agree with him totally. Since we have two weeks here, why don't we make the best out of it?

* * *

Kaede decided to set a play for the kids. She made a short script about princesses and knights. And she found some good prop from who knows where.

Karma is to play as a knight in shining armour. Terasaka is the mean monster. Kaede is the maiden in distress. Manami is the chemistry mage. According to the script, Karma is not supposed to punch Terasaka for real, but he still did. And judging from his smirk, he seems to enjoy it thoroughly. He looks good in a shiny armour, though.

After the play, my group is up next to sing a song. It consists of me, Hinata, Rinka who is temporarily dispatched from her blueprints duty and Mimura. Hinata is the pianist, Rinka as guitarist no.1 and Mimura as guitarist no.2. They voted for me to be the lead vocal. It's quite embarrassing to sing in front of children, but Karma gave me a kiss of courage—secretly in somewhere unseen, of course.

"We're going to sing for you the song, Azayaka na Tabiji by Mori Megumi!"

"_Kawaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita _

_Omoi nimotsu hanbun de_

_Unmei wa sō kirihiraku tame ni aru koto_

_Sono egao de sono senaka de oshiete kureta_

_Mata aeru yo wasurenai de_

_Tomo ni sugoshita kizu darake demo azayaka na tabiji wo_

_Tatoe ima wa namida ni oborete mo_

_Kono takai kabe wo norikoe rareru hazu anata ga ita kara"_

"_Entrusting my dreams to the dry wind, I walked_

_Splitting in half my heavy package_

_So, fate will be responsible to carve it out_

_It was taught to me in that smile, in that backs_

_And also, our unforgettable meeting_

_Even full of scratches, we spend through a clear journey_

_Even now, drowning in tears_

_You should had overcome these high walls_."

Upon the end of the song, the children give us a good round of applause. After the brief performance, we hurriedly leave the stage for Kaede to continue entertain the children. Satisfaction fills up my chest as I hear their applause. Luckily we bear it through without much mistakes because we only started to practice for the song yesterday.

Rinka suddenly grasps my sleeves, trembling like a leaf. "T-t-that was horrifying…"

I pat her head. "There, there. Would you like to try again next time?"

Rinka averts her eyes and bites her lips. "Hmm."

Considering her tsundere character, I say, "Then I'll take that as a yes."

Out of nowhere, Chiba's head pops up from a window. "Rinka, I need you at the blueprints there."

I smile — or rather, smirk evilly. "He _needs _you."

I cannot see his puzzled look from his long bangs, but I believe Chiba is confused by my words. Rinka is probably the only one who understands me as her face glows a bright red colour.

"I-I'll come right away…" Rinka says, pulling out her mask of impassiveness. She glares at me, which is completely unthreatening with the prominent blush on her face. "You are just as annoying as your boyfriend."

"I do not have a boyfriend," I correct her.

Rinka continues her detested glare at me. I shrug.

"Rinka!" Chiba shouts from faraway.

"On the way." I watch Rinka leaves to help Chiba.

"What was that all about?" Hinata comes after she keeps away the portable piano.

"Just a tsundere girl." I turn to my next 'prey' with an evil smirk on my face. "Say, Hinata… how is your relationship with…" I turn to a certain blond boy having trouble teaching a kid homework.

Without waiting for my sentence to finish, Hinata is shocked by my sudden question. She blushes red just like Rinka. "W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?!"

"You know damn well what – more specifically, '_who_' I'm talking about."

Hinata grits her teeth, holding back the urge to kick me.

"Oh hey, there you are." Kaede's voice startles us. "Karma has trouble removing his armour. He needs your help."

Hinata stares at me and a smirk appears on her face. This is definitely karma. No pun intended.

I sigh. "Can't other boys help him?"

"He specifically asked me to look for _you_." A smirk resembling Hinata's appears on Kaede's face too.

I sigh again. "Where is he?"

Kaede points at the direction of a door. "He's in that room."

I leave the giggling girls and knock the door. "Karma, you in there?"

"_Come in_."

I turn the doorknob and the door opens easily. Karma is in the room, struggling with his armour.

"Are you purposely trying not to remove your armour?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously but still helps him out.

"No. Of course not."

I glare.

"Maybe 50% is out of the desire to be alone with you."

I sigh for the umpteenth time. "Uh-huh."

"Ok, 70%. But seriously, this armour is too hot."

"You could have asked Nagisa to help you. Or Terasaka."

"Please. Terasaka would rather let me die of heat."

I shake my head. "Raise your arms." I unlatch the latches on the sides of his armour. "Geez. Kaede sure got her hands on some good prop."

Karma shrugs. "At least we made the kids happy."

I lift the armour off of his body. It falls to the floor with a loud clang. Karma is wearing a black shirt that plastered against his body, revealing the features of his frame. Somehow, I blush slightly.

"You should be teaching those kids with your intelligence," I say, trying to distract myself from looking at Karma's body.

"Really? You're putting innocent kids under _my _care? I'd probably end up teach them to be evil or feed them wasabi."

I roll my eyes. "I pity your future child."

"You mean, _our_ future child."

I blush furiously. A future with Karma?! I have never thought of that before.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ohohohohoho… really?"

Karma's face is a few inches away from mine. His breath tickles my face as he breathes. I try to push him away but his hands clasp mine and presses them against his chest. His heartbeat pulses against my palm.

"Karma!" I hiss. "There are kids here!"

"Hmm?"

"Akari-chan! Where are you?" Kaede's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"I need to go!" I struggle to free my hands.

"OK…" He pouts, clearly disappointed but plants a kiss on my forehead. "See ya."

* * *

**It's been a long time since a new chapter update! Coming weeks will be busy so I'll be on a temporary hiatus. I'll post if possible!**

**Thanks for all your love and your patience~~**

**Please remember to express your love to Akarma through likes, comments and reviews if you want to! **


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Akari**

The shadows of the horrifying Mid Terms loom over us. For the past two weeks, we busied ourselves with a complete renovation of the children day care. There was only a meagre of time for us to cram furtively in our homes.

In the end, most of us drop out of the Top 50 in the grade. Maths slaughtered me completely. Even with all my efforts and Karma's good teaching hard work, I still failed.

"_Err… Akari, it's already midnight. You need some good rest for tomorrow's exam," Karma said. He closed his Maths book and gathered the draft papers with numbers and equations scribbled all over. _

_I stared at my Maths textbook blankly, eyes sored from all the memorizing. Equations, formulas and even mere numbers were killing me from the inside. My brain shouted of exhaustion, threatening to shut down. _

"_But… but… "_

_Karma closed my book without my permission. I glared at him with all the ferocity I could muster, but instead my eyelids closed 3 seconds later. I shook my head violently._

_Karma sighed. "I believe in you. You will pass tomorrow." He reached for my hands on my lap and squeezed them tight._

_I pouted._

"_I gave you a lot of practices and you crammed a long time. You'll be fine. Trust me, at least. Trust me that I believe in you."_

Karma is going to slaughter me for sure.

I reach home, slumping to my sofa and bury my face in a pillow. My stomach growls but I'm to demotivated to move. If only Karma is here to cook for me…

"I wonder where he is… he ran off just now…"

The door of my apartment clicks open as Karma unlocks it with a key. This place is his second home now.

"Where have you been? I'm starving. Cook me something nice," I demand without lifting my head from the pillow.

"Hmm. Nothing really. My grades ended up helping me kick some ass," replies Karma. He puts his bag down and takes the apron hanging on a hook. With his deft hands, he ties the embarrassing pink apron on his waist. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whose ass?" Suddenly I remember Karma's perfect grades and got demotivated even more. "Just cook me fooood."

"Okay, love. Pasta will do."

Karma, despite having two weeks of no cramming to his disadvantage, he rose back up to the Top 2 in the whole grade. He would be a perfect, genius model student prodigy if not for his contradicting behaviour.

"Say, when are you going back to your house anyway?"

"Never thought of it. I can't believe you'd let me leave? I thought you love me. How sad," Karma says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "It's sort of inappropriate for a pair of unmarried, teenage, couple to stay with each other. We're only 15, remember?"

"Well then, let's get married next year. Everything will be legit by then." He ends his sentence with a snicker.

I sigh. No point reasoning with him. "I'm just saying… sheesh you exaggerate things."

"It's not exaggeration. It might be true."

I discover the growing heat in my cheeks. "This is not supposed to be a serious topic, you know, right?"

"For me, it's serious."

I'm left speechless as the blush on my cheeks almost exploded.

My body is pulled away from the comfort of my sofa. I look at Karma as he grips my hand tight.

And then he snickers.

I sink my face back into the pillow to cover my reddened face. "Don't look at me!" I fend off his hands trying to pull me back up.

"I like it when your face is red. Matches your nickname."

"S-shut up!"

Karma flips me over easily and exposes my vulnerable face. With a small smile, he kisses my nose. "I'll get the food ready."

* * *

**Karma**

As he returns to the kitchen area after teasing Akari, his heart skips a beat.

_Damn, she's so cute._

He almost chuckled if not for his fast reflexes to cover his mouth.

_I didn't know she could get any cuter. _

The redhead hums happily while making the food for his princess.

* * *

Karasuma-sensei has brought them new uniforms to substitute for the training uniforms that were torn and frayed. They are specially and custom crafted by the Minister of Defence for the purpose of the assassination. Boys are given uniforms with long sleeves and long pants. Girls' uniforms are less soldier-like, with short pants, a vest and black inners to cover their arms and legs. The uniforms are resistant against fire, stretch, cuts and impacts—all the results of highly advanced tech. Even the shoes enable its wearer to jump higher than ever.

Karma buttons up his uniform. It fits him perfectly like a tailor took his measurements and custom made it. He steps out of the bustling changing room still filled with his classmates and meets Akari by the hallway, who is jumping excitingly to test her boots.

Karma watches her for a few seconds silently. He enjoys watching her having fun like a kid.

_So cute_.

He covers his mouth to hide the chuckle that erupts from his mouth. But the sound draws Akari's attention. She loses her footing and tumbles forward but is saved by Karma. He holds her in his arms.

"Hi," he says.

Akari looks up at him with a flushed face. "Err… hi? You didn't perhaps…saw me…err-?"

"Jumping excitingly like a little girl? Maybe. Maybe not."

She sighs and removes herself from him. "You were just dreaming! Obviously."

He raises his eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

Akari flusters. "Err… oh look at the time! I'm late! Gotta go—"

Karma grabs her collar and drags her along with him to the opposite direction. "This way, idiot. The exit to the field is here."

She slaps his hand away. "Don't treat me like I'm some kid!" Hurriedly, Akari runs off and leaves him behind.

Karma remains at his position for a few seconds. His mind is occupied with, _'she's so cute'_.

* * *

"Plan of getting Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei, phase 2, initiate!"

Karma didn't understand how he got tangled into this mess initiated by Nakamura and Kataoka. Probably because his girlfriend got too excited and he had to help her out.

He is walking through the streets with the same group of people at the Kyoto trip. They are assigned to get a gift for Karasuma-sensei to give to Bitch-sensei. Akari walks beside him, giving ideas along the way. The heated discussion even got the quiet Okuda to actively participate.

"What about chocolates?" Okuda proposes. "Chocolates seem perfect! Lovers give each other chocolates on Valentines, though now not's Valentine…"

"I think chocolates can work. It'll be a second Valentine Day for Bitch-sensei, as long as it's from Karasuma-sensei," Kanzaki agrees. "Don't you think so too, Sugino-kun?"

The baseball player got pumped up when Kanzaki mentioned him. "Of course!" He'd agree to anything Kanzaki says.

"I know! Pudding!" says Kayano instead.

"Pudding is _your_ favourite. Not Bitch-sensei's," Nagisa rejects."

Dejected, the green-haired petite girl pouts.

Simultaneously, Karma glances at Akari who jots down the ideas attentively.

Ever since Akari's incident, he has been very protective over her. He is afraid she might end up in trouble if he looks away for a second. Of course, he is also wary of Kayano Kaede. She was the first person to discover Akari but he felt less grateful. Something about her story didn't add up but he doesn't know why. A tiny suspicion grows within his heart day by day, but he has no idea what is the cause of it.

His instincts tell him, _stay away from her. Don't let Akari near her_.

Even if he told Akari about his instincts, she wouldn't believe her if there was no proof.

Karma sighs silently as he adds another heavy load into the list of secrets he has hidden from Akari.

His list of secrets includes the maid dress set he has secretly bought, Akari's bento he has eaten, and also his thoughts about Nagisa and the truth of their relationship—

"Karma!"

Karma looks at Akari, then at the rest of his friends. Their puzzled looks warrant for explanation of his absent-mindedness.

"Flowers," he immediately blurts without thinking much. "I think flowers are good."

"Oh, okay, Karma-kun. I think flowers are good too," Nagisa adds as he supports the idea.

Karma glances at Akari. She jots down the word 'flowers' on her notebook, pouting disappointingly at the idea. He wants to ask her why but someone interrupted.

"Hey! You kids there!" It is the voice of a male florist who is moving flowers into his van. There are myriads of flowers—red, purple, yellow, blue… the colours of a rainbow. Karma notices Akari's eyes are fixated to them.

"Oh! You're that florist!" Nagisa exclaims.

"How was that old man?" the florist asks. But Karma isn't paying attention to their casual conversation. He is more concerned of the brunette standing beside him, staring at the flowers.

Karma gently nudged Akari. "Hey. Everything alright?"

"Oh nothing…" Akari replies absentmindedly.

Karma glances at the flowers and at Akari. Both finally made a connection in his head.

He has never given Akari flowers.

_Receiving flowers is also part of a girl's romance, huh_?

Karma's deft hands snatches a red rose from its vase. Its petals are lusciously red, not his hair's burning red, but more to the red of wine. He places the rose on top of the notebook Akari is writing on. Her blue eyes widen with surprise, a gasp almost let out from her mouth. He puts a finger on her lips, shushing the girl. Then, he writes on her notebook with her pen; a smile slowly spreads across his face.

_For you only, my love_.

A lovely blush begins to blossom on Akari's face; a shade of red even prettier than the rose. He could kiss her now, if only they are not in public. She gently put her rose in her bag, and smiles one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen.

* * *

The plan to get Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei failed, though. Thanks to Karasuma-sensei's dullness. Bitch-sensei was so pissed off at the students messing with her feelings that she was absent for the past few days.

Today is the third day, yet there is no sign of their English teacher.

Karma couldn't care much because he had no means of finding the woman. The class is already worried enough. He didn't want to say something nonsense or useless to worry them more. He leans against the wall, watching the class fidgeting.

"Anything, Ritsu?" Akari asks.

"Nothing, Akari-san," says Ritsu on the screen. "She went offline so I can't find her."

Yada adds in with concern over her face. "I can't connect through her phone either."

"She'll be alright. She's an experienced assassin, though a little immature sometimes…" Kataoka tries to reassure her classmates.

Karma scans around the class. Everyone wears the similar worried looks. His eyes stop at Akari, watching her silently. She is listening to her friends, occasionally nodding her head or joins in the discussion. She seems normal, till he realizes her face slightly contorts in pain as she holds her head. But she puts her hand down and puts on her usual smile to cover her pain.

That is the last straw.

Karma grabs Akari by her arm and pulls her out of the classroom, ignoring the staring looks from their classmates. He continues to drag her to the medical room, ignoring her pleas and closes the door.

"Ouch, Karma, what?" Akari glares at him.

"Is your head hurt?" He touches her head and caresses it. "I saw you. Don't lie."

Akari bites her lips and fidgets with her feet. "Umm… yes."

"Does it hurt bad?"

"Not really…"

His eyebrows crease together over his forehead. "I'll bring you to a doctor. Now."

"Karma—"

"Don't make me worry too much. Just listen to me, ok?" Karma starts to get flustered.

Akari's hands caress his arms to calm him down. "Hey… hey… it's just stress. I probably had not enough sleep, ok?"

"Akari." He looks directly into her eyes firmly. "If it happens again, you have to tell me, ok?"

She nods and weaves her fingers with his.

"Ok, love," she replies. "Let's go out there."

They return to the classroom. Their classmates glance at them, snickering while some of them smirking. But it only lasted for a few seconds as they return to their discussion on how to get Bitch-sensei back.

Karma sticks close to Akari, just in case.

He is still afraid. He almost lost her once. _Twice, if you count the time she went up to the top of the building_.

_Just stress. Yeah. Just damn o' stress. She'll be fine. Calm down, Akabane Karma. Calm down_.

To ensure that she stays healthy, he lists out a mental list of things he will do for her. 1_. Healthy food. Organic, lots of veggie, cut less on fats. _2._ Sleep early. If she doesn't want to, I'll tell her, her only option left is to sleep with me instead. _3._ Drag her to exercise. Swimming. Jogging. Anything that can cut stress. _4._ Make her happy. Funny movies, jokes, anything that makes her laugh. _5_. Bring her to a full body check-up. _

Also, Karma has to stay with Akari as long as it is needed to make sure she is safe and sound. He cannot bear to leave her alone at night, when she could be so vulnerable during her sleep, when she would have no one to help if she needs any.

Because Karma is too preoccupied by his love, he fails to notice the danger that has blended into the classroom. He would have been more alert to the so-called 'florist' standing before the class with a smile, appearing from nowhere like a ghost from the shadows.

The 'florist' unveiled a hidden dangerous aura, lethal as a poisonous snake. By instinct, Karma knows. He knows the man is beyond the whole class'—no, beyond _his_ capabilities.

Karma pulls Akari behind him, trying to protect her, though he somehow knows how futile his effort would be.

"I… am the assassin who is called, the Reaper," says the man. "And I'm going to give you all a lesson."

* * *

The uninvited visit of the florist has shaken everyone to their core. They are barely 15 years old, yet they are now tasked with the job of rescuing their teacher, Bitch-sensei. With no Korosensei or Karasuma-sensei to help them, they have to face probably their biggest enemy ever—the assassin, Death God.

Karma is afraid. The man is too dangerous. So dangerous that he could not defend himself and Akari from the man.

There is nothing he can do. He doesn't know how to fight, doesn't know when the man will attack him. And kill him.

This, is his worst fear.

Karma stares at Akari, who preps herself before entering the warehouse designated by the Reaper.

"Akari, let's leave," he mutters to her.

"What?" She gives him a look of disbelief. "We can't leave. Bitch-sensei's life depends on us. If one of us doesn't go, he'll kill her."

Karma sighs. He knows. He knows all that. "But I… I can't protect you." He pulls her into his arms and mutters into her hair. "I might not be able to protect you…"

"Karma, hey…" Akari weaves her hands through his hair. "I'll be fine, okay? Trust me."

"But… but…"

"Karma."

Her smile is so reassuring that it calms him down. She touches his cheek and looks into his eyes. "I'll be fine as long as we're together, okay?"

"Akar—"

"Akari-san! Karma-kun!" Nagisa calls from a few metres away. He squints his eyes to see them in the dark. "Let's go!"

"We're coming!" Akari replies. "Karma, let's go, okay?"

Karma sighs, surrendering after she flashes her reassuring smile once more. "Fine. You'll have to be by my side at all times."

She makes an OK sign with her fingers. "No problem!"

_Everything's gonna be fine. She'll be fine. I can protect her. _Karma repeats them in his mind like a chant.

* * *

_Something flows down her nostril. She thought it is just nervous sweat or mucus._

_She wipes it with a piece of tissue. It stained red._

I must be heaty. Stress probably.

_Akari shoves the crunched up tissue ball deep into her pocket, like a deep dark secret and hurried off to join her friends. She smiles at Karma, but the smile felt heavy. _

_Something is wrong. Her mind told her._

_She knows. She knows damn well something feels wrong. But she doesn't know what._

Just… at least just let me finish this job and save Bitch-sensei before you fail me, body.

At least, don't fail me in front of Karma.

* * *

They enter the warehouse warily, yet they are trapped by the Reaper. The entire floor descends into the underground like a huge elevator. One of the walls disappear into prison cell bars. On the other side of the bars is the Reaper, standing with his lethal smile. Of course, they are all prepared for a fight. With Takebayashi's bomb and Okuda's smokescreen, they managed to escape from the prison cell. According to the plan they set prior, the class separates into three groups. Group A will take the offensive side and stall the Reaper. Group B searches for Bitch-sensei. Group C will gather information to look for an exit.

Karma is part of Group A since he is the best fighter in the class. By knowledge and experience, he knows no matter how powerful his group is, they can never defeat the Reaper at this state. He never seen Reaper fight, but he just knew.

He glances at Akari beside him. Both of them serve as the flank for Group A. He is glad she is beside him so that he can look after her. Even though the other groups might be less hazardous, he just wanted Akari by his side so he can know how she fares.

_She seems normal, looking alert_._ Maybe she's really fine. _

"Crap!"

Karma hears someone cuss. He looks around and notices something weird in the air. A cold chill spreads down his spine. Goosebumps begin to emerge on his skin. The hairs on his arms stand as if something disturbed their peaceful rest.

_He's coming. Death is coming._

Karma reaches out for Akari's hand and squeezes it. "If anything goes wrong, I tell you to run, _you run._"

Akari looks up at him, almost forming words to retort him. However, his firm stare silences her.

"He's coming!"

"Shit! Only one minute after separating with the others!"

"Everyone, battle stance!"

Karma tears his gaze away of Akari and looks up at the man whose looming presence brought chills in the air. _This man just walks right at us. It's either he's an idiot or just have the confidence and the capability of defeating us._

_Correction, killing us._

_Crap, we don't stand a chance at all, do we?_

Mimura and Yoshida, who went straight for him with tasers—before Karma could call them to stop—are now lying on the floor, tasting the painful blows to their heads. Everyone is too stunned to react. Isogai hasn't had a chance to call and order before the Reaper grabs Kimura by the collar and flings him away like a fly.

"After I became an assassin, the first training I got was face-to-face combat skills. Most assassins don't need these skills, but I do, if I need to become no.1," the Reaper preaches his ideology as he moves swiftly across the remaining space to get to Isogai and Maehara. His impeccable speed let him go through the tiny gap between the two boys, fooling everyone else, just to head to his actual target.

Kayano Kaede.

One blow on her abdomen makes Kayano scream and collapse to the ground.

"Kaede!" Akari screams with despair. Her voice drawn Reaper's attention, which is the last thing Karma wanted right now. He expected the girl to rush to her friend, but she stays on her ground, gritting her teeth and glaring angrily at the Reaper.

_She's angry_.

_Oh god she's gonna do something stupid, again, is she?_

Nagisa has already moving towards the Reaper, carrying out the plan that they had decided prior. Nagisa will give Reaper a blow with his infamous clapping skill. As the Reaper remains paralyzed, the rest of the people who are still standing will electrify him with high-power tasers.

There is a feeling in Karma's gut, telling him, warning him that they will fail. And die. Karma swallows down the bitter taste and steels himself.

Nagisa is almost there. Only a few more ste—

_CLAP_!

Someone clapped his hands. Not Nagisa.

But the Reaper.

It was such a loud clap. Louder than Nagisa's could ever achieve.

Karma can tell that Nagisa is completely paralyzed from that attack. And then, they are all goners.

_Ah crap._

With speed undetected by human eyes, Karma felt—not saw— hard blows to his abdomen and his side. Then, he felt nothing from his body except the impact as he falls to the ground. His eyes blur and his mind is losing consciousness. But a word kept him awake.

_Akari_.

Heavy eyelids threaten to close as he strains his neck to get a clearer view of the hallway. Still bodies lying on the ground almost made him think that his friends are all dead. But if he is still alive now, it's unlikely that his friends aren't.

_Akari._

There is no sign of her long brown hair sprawled over the floor. He begins to panic.

_Where is she? Did she run?_

"Please…"

He hears a pleading voice.

Karma finally finds her, standing a few feet from Reaper. She is the only one unharmed, yet she looks scared. Her legs are trembling. Sweat drips down her face. Her eyes dart from Reaper to Karma, back and forth, as if hoping her redhead prince could save her.

"Please just let us go! We're only students!" Akari shouts unrelentingly. She is not giving up without a fight.

Reaper said nothing when he moves towards her like an ominous shadow.

_Run_. Karma wants to tell her. But his energy is drained. His body is nothing but an empty shell caging his raging soul.

A blow to her abdomen. Karma hears her scream of pain.

_No. No no no no NO!_

But the girl will not give up without a fight. As the Reaper lands another blow to her side, she quickly grabs onto his arm and sinks her teeth into the flesh. The Reaper gives out a yelp. He sends another blow to her abdomen. The pain causes her to let go. She collapses to the ground but refuses to yield. She pulls out a knife with the intention of slashing his leg. But he dodges and kicks her to a wall. Her back and her head receive the biggest impact.

If only she would just quietly play dead.

Akari throws the knife she grips tightly in her palm at Reaper's head. He dodges the last minute but it grazes against his cheek. A trickle of blood comes out from the laceration. He lights up his lethal smile.

_He's gonna kill her. _

Akari's face is bloodied. Her hair is dishevelled. Her legs tremble as she tries to stand but she falls back to the ground instead.

"You're a persistent pest. I should let you live, but scarring you a little will be just fine as well. If you're dead, there would be less insurance," says the Reaper.

Akari doesn't say anything. Her fierce glare communicates instead. _Bite me, bitch._

Karma musters the remaining energy in his arms and climbs toward them. Inch by inch. His muscles ache.

_Hurry up you idiot! _

He pushes himself to the limit. He forces his muscles to work even harder than ever. But no matter how strong his urge to protect her triumphs his pain, he realizes something on the way.

He couldn't reach her.

Reaper's huge palm grabs Akari's head. Through the gap of his fingers, Akari's glare still burns. Her fingers claw desperately at his skin, struggling to live. But nothing harmed the man.

_Akari! _Karma calls out for her.

She heard him. She must have. Akari looks at him and they finally see each other. Her gaze softens as she communicates one word to him.

_Sorry_.

Reaper smashes her head to the wall. Her desperate hands fall from Reaper's arm and lands on the ground, motionless.

The girl falls to the ground; eyes closed, body still, blood flowing.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Dear all, I've returned from a long hiatus because my exam is finally over. I'm now having a long 2 months break. Expected to resume university life in Sept :D**

**I've bring back you OTP for this story: Akari and Karma! (Though the last ending was a little harsh…)**

**Thank you for all the love, the patience and the support! Long story short, next chapter will be up soon! Feel free to comment, review or ask any questions! Give your love to the couple haha! Bye~~~ **


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Akari**

Ouch.

Ouch ouch ouch.

Why am I feeling so painful?

Did something happen to me?

Why is everything around me so dark and black?

Am I supposed to be here?

_Akari!_

Where is everyone?

_Akari!_

Am I supposed to be alone?

_AKARI!_

…is that you, Karma?

* * *

When I open my eyes again, I see red. Red as in the colour of raging fire, of fresh blood, and also of Karma's hair. I am pretty sure it is him, but his face is blurred and I find it hard to distinguish his features.

The pain finally surges in every part of my body, especially my head. It throbs so badly as if flames are burning it to crisp. It feels like thousands of needles are piercing through my skin when I try to move my limbs. I want to speak but my energy is drained.

"It's okay, it's okay," Karma's voice coaxes me. "Everything's okay."

"She's awake?" I hear another voice. It sounds like Megu. But even if her face is so close to mine, I still cannot distinguish her features either.

"Nurufufu, Akari-san's awake?" Korosensei says. I see his round yellow face but not his beady eyes.

"Aka-chan!" Rio's sharp tone draws my attention. Yet again, I can only recognize her by her blonde hair, not her face.

"Are you alright?" "We need to call the doctor." "Sensei has brought you a lot of delicious food!"

I finally mustered enough energy to say one short sentence. "I… I can't see you guys properly."

They look at each other. There is only silence until Korosensei speaks up. "Akari-chan, it's okay. The doctor says the concussion to your brain might cause some temporary sight or hearing degrading. It will come back to you a few days later." His tentacle gently touches my forehead. "No fever. Nakamura-san, can you please check if the doctor is coming?"

Rio gives him an OK sign and rushes out of the room.

"I'll go get some juice," Megu says and leaves the room.

"Sensei will go heat up the food for you." Korosensei leaves without using his Mach 20 speed.

The room becomes very silent.

I recognize Karma only by his red hair. He sits beside the bed and stares at me with his golden orbs. His hand squeezes my left hand as he lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Karma?" I mutter. I got into trouble again, making him worry for the umpteenth time. When he doesn't say anything, anxiety gnaws me from within. "Karma. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Rest, love. Food will come soon," he says as he caresses my hair.

For the next few minutes till the others return, something is wrong with the atmosphere as it turns cold and silent. It feels like there's a thick wall barrier between the both of us.

The horrible concoction of anxiety and fear mix within me as Karma suddenly becomes cold.

* * *

The doctor says I have to stay in the hospital for a few more days for further inspection. I've been in a short coma for the past three days, right after Reaper was caught. Korosensei came to visit me every time he was free and told me everything that happened during my coma. My classmates have been frequenting my room as well, though not as frequent as the Mach 20 super octopus. He came with lots of food every time to replace the bland hospital food.

"Karasuma was so awesome! He has this fully built eight-pack right here!" Korosensei exclaims excitingly while poking at his abdomen. "He went through all those deadly booby traps single-handedly, saved Irina, and defeated Reaper! Though, I had given him some help by protecting his heart."

"What else did you do?" I ask, anticipating for more stories.

"I… I licked the cage."

"You… what?"

The octopus covers his pink face. "This is so embarrassing!"

"You… have a tongue?"

"Of course sensei has a tongue! What did you expect?" The octopus furiously retorts.

"But… octopuses don't have… never mind…"

Korosensei's tentacle touches my head, as if he tries to console me. "I'm sorry, Akari-san. I failed to protect you. If I came early, none of this would have happened."

"Korosensei, it's not your fault. I'm okay now." I touch his tentacle that is on my head.

"Nuyaaaaaaaaaa!" and Korosensei cries.

"There, there."

* * *

Today is the fifth day I'm in the hospital. Luckily my uncle is currently overseas so there's no need to tell him and make some stupid excuses that does not involve assassination.

"Akari!" "Aka-chan~" "Akari-san, good morning."

Karma, along with Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei and the whole class visit me on a very beautiful Saturday morning. The brilliant sun shines in from the windows as Megu pulls the curtains open.

"How are you?" Kanzaki asks. Her sweet smile brings me joy.

"I'm fine, thanks," I reply her with a smile.

"I brought you some delicious bento. I made it myself." Hara puts the 2-tier box on the table by my bed. "You can eat it for lunch."

"For dinner," Hinata adds in. "Korosensei will buy you anything you want as compensation."

Korosensei gasps in a tiny voice. "Nu… nuya?"

"No fair. He should treat all of us as well," Maehara complains with a smirk.

That causes a riot among the rest of the students.

"NUYA?!"

"Here you go," says Karma as he throws a brown coin bag to Rio. "Enjoy yourselves."

"NUYA! THAT'S MI—"

Rio tosses Korosensei's purse to me. I catch it and throws it to Yuuma, who throws it to Okajima. Korosensei's panicked look makes us laugh heartily.

"Well then," Bitch-sensei speaks up. "Here." She shoves a few money notes into Nagisa's hands. "These are US dollars. Use wisely."

"WOOHOO WE'RE RICH!" "Let's get something nice to eat!" "Pizza pizza!"

Karasuma-sensei fishes out his wallet from his pocket. Following the trend, he takes out a few notes as well. "I only Japanese Yen, but do enjoy yourselves." His face is still serious, but I can spot a small smile forming on his lips.

The class cheers and hollers with joy. With Yuuma taking the lead, they hurry off to buy their food. The ruckus quiets down as someone shushes them from outside. Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei are dragged along with the drift. Karma gives me a smile as he follows last. _See you later, _the message he sent to my phone wrote.

Irina Jelavic is the only one left in the room. She leans on the wall silently, staring at me. Her face is blank and void of emotions.

"Bitch-sensei, you didn't join them?" I ask.

She shakes her head. Her beautiful gold hair shimmers. She sits on the chair beside my bed. Her hands grab mine and squeeze them tight. I'm taken aback by her sudden actions.

"Bitch-sensei?"

"I am… I am so sorry, Akari." Her body trembles as she speaks softly, unlike her usual boisterous attitude. Tears flow down her cheeks, washing away her makeup.

She says nothing after that.

She didn't need to explain much. I know what she meant.

"_If I have not joined forces with Reaper and set up the trap, you wouldn't have come. You wouldn't have got hurt. _

_I regret my choices. I'm so sorry."_

Rio told me that Bitch-sensei was horrified when she saw me unconscious with a bloodied head. She became utterly confused, especially when Karasuma-sensei went on a rage, almost killing Bitch-sensei in the process.

I touch Bitch-sensei's head and caress her soft hair. "The others forgave you, so I forgive you too." I smile brightly. She looks at me with her huge eyes that are wet from crying.

Irina Jelavic is a professional assassin. She kills a lot of people. But she is only 20. And she's also our teacher.

"Everyone makes mistakes. As long as they learn from their mistakes, they will continue to grow into a better person," I say. "We're humans after all. We are always flawed." I squeeze her hand as she cries by my bedside.

"I'm so sorry."

"There, there." I caress her smooth and silky hair. "I understand how you feel now. It wasn't completely your faul—"

She cries even louder, undaunted by the fact that someone else might hear her and tarnish her image. Her face looks hideous with her makeup smudged by tears. This is the first time I see her putting her dignity and pride aside, tarnishing her image of 'cold, merciless assassin beauty'. I pull out a few pieces of tissue and wipe the smudges off her face. Under the heavy layer of makeup, her natural beauty would make other women jealous.

This 20 year old woman is just like other normal women in the world—kind and tsundere despite the number of lives she took.

"Bitch-sensei, you should clean yourself up before the others come back," I gently tell her.

She nods and leaves the room but stops at the door, staring back at me with pleading eyes.

I put my finger over my lips as a sign that I will keep quiet about this.

Irina Jelavic smiles back her most heartfelt smile I have ever seen.

* * *

Day 6.

Karma skipped the class after lunch to accompany me, though I ordered him to go back but he refused to listen. I stare at him as he peels the skin of an orange. He plucks off one petal of the orange and feeds it to my mouth.

He has been silent and cold ever since the day I woke up. His replies only appear when I nag on him for too long. These few days, I thought he was still in shock but now I thought otherwise.

He's angry at me.

I need to break the cold wall between us. I fiddle my fingers as I try to form the perfect sentence. "Umm… Karma, are you mad that I almost killed myself aga—"

A loud thud cuts me off abruptly. I jump. A huge bottle of wasabi stands by the table next to my bed.

I immediately turn to apologetic mode and show Karma a very sorry face. "I'm sorryyyyyyy."

He glares at me with his very serious face.

I tug on his cardigan. My lips form a pout. "Karrrrrrrrmaaaa…."

"Goddamn it Akari. The hospital is not your home. Stop being an idiotic and get hurt. Are you sadistic?"

"I'm sorry."

He refuses eye contact with me.

"Karma, I… I won't do something like this again. I promise."

"You… If you don't act according to the situation, I can't protect you. You might… you might die! Damn it! Damn it Akari! Stop being reckless! No one will blame you if you surrender or give up or run. Everyone else would prefer you to be safe and sound instead of risking your life against someone you cannot never hope to triumph over!" He shouts angrily.

"I can't… I can't keep up to you because you always head forward without looking back. Without me." Karma rises from his seat. His lowered head makes me hard to see his face properly. "It's late. I should go back. Rest, Akari." He takes his bag and leaves the room, without turning back to look at me.

I stare at the door where he was before he left. My entire body trembles. I finally realize the moisture on my cheeks are tears.

_He's disappointed with me._

"I'm sorry, Karma. I'm sorry."

I didn't blame him for venting his frustrations at me. As the matter of fact, I know he held back in the end. He didn't release all his anger at me. He should have because it's better this way. I didn't want to have any harsh feelings between us.

I cover my face in pillow and let tears drench it.

"I'm sorry, everyone."

I cry and sob and sniff for who knows how long. I just can't stop crying. The snorts and coughs only made my crying worsen. I probably look horrible now, with the mixture of snot and tears all over my face.

"Akari-san! Nurufufufufu, look what I got for yo—NUYA!" Korosensei flies in from the window, carrying bags of unknown objects.

I look at my teacher, whose bright smile is eternally plastered on his face; a sharp contrast between the both of us. _Why does he always carry that smile wherever he goes_? _Even after I almost killed myself again, he didn't even reprimand me._

I cry louder this time, making him fluster.

"NUYA! Akari-san!"

"I'm sowwyyyy!" The crying sores my throat. It makes my voice sounds weird like I have phlegm in my mouth. "I'm sowwwyyy senseeeeei!"

"Akari-san…" His yellow tentacle reaches out and wraps around my waist to give me a hug. I grab its end and sneeze on it. He shivers but another tentacle caresses my head.

Korosensei's gentle voice coaxes me. "Akari-san, whatever happened to you, I'm all ears. Cry everything out and relieve your stress. Sensei is here for you."

* * *

Korosensei unwraps the dinner he brought for me. They are Chinese porridge, steamed veggies and fruits.

"These food is better than hospital food. The fruits are fresh and nutritious," Korosensei says as he pours porridge into a bowl. Steam rises from the porridge. He poured another for himself and blows the spoonful of porridge for over 1 minute. His other tentacles busy themselves by peeling the fruits.

I pick up one of the steamed vegetables and ready to put it in my mouth.

"Akari-san, have you seen Karma-kun?"

My hand stops before my mouth. The vegetable dangles from the chopsticks.

"He hasn't been in class today. At least, for the afternoon session."

Unconsciously, the vegetable lands on the porridge. I put down my chopsticks as i realize my energy is drained abruptly.

"He…" I stutter. "He came and left." I try to feign the sadness in my tone, but Korosensei is too smart to not notice that my mood has gone down.

"Was your crying related to him?" He asks gently.

I nod slightly. Without holding back, I tell him everything. It feels like the huge rock that rests on my chest has left. I hold back the traitorous tears in my eyes. Fragility is not something I'd like to display right now.

Korosensei remains his yellow smiley face throughout listening to me. After I stop, a tentacle pats my head soothingly, as if he is telling me that he is always there for me.

"I… don't know what to do. Does Karma hate me now?"

"Nurufufu. I don't think so," Korosensei replies. "I believe he just need some time to think alone. He's a smart guy; he'll figure it out."

"Figure… what out?"

"Figure out his next move. Should he continue, or give up? That's probably what he is thinking about."

My heart jumps. _C-continue or give me up?_

"Nurufufufu. I can see from your face that you're flustering. Sensei has not much relationship experience, but I can tell you that in a relationship, both people have to tolerate each other, be it his goodness or weaknesses." A tentacle touches my forehead. "Your weakness is recklessness. You go headstrong in critical situations and almost got yourself killed. In those times, no matter how strong Karma is, he couldn't catch up to you to protect you."

"Then… what should I do?"

"You need to apologize, admit your mistakes. And also, never try to hurt yourself again because if you're hurt, you'll end up hurting your loved ones. Do you understand now, Akari-san?"

I nod and sob as tears flow down my cheeks one more. God, how come there're still so many tears in my eyes?! I blink my watery eyes.

I need to apologize even more to Karma. I need to reassure him I won't kill myself. I don't want to see Karma in such internal conflict—in such pain and anxiety because of me. I don't want him to give me up. I want him back to me. So, I have to do whatever I can to make him happy again.

"Korosensei."

"Nyu?" he raises his head from eating the porridge.

"Thank you." I smile brightly.

"Nurufufufu. As long as I can help you Akari-san. If there's anything else, you can ask me for help."

I give him a big hug. "Thank you, sensei."

* * *

Korosensei left to give me some rest.

I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling, wondering since tomorrow's Saturday, will he come and pick me up from the hospital? I'm being released tomorrow. Or will he remain angry at me and don't show up at all?

I reach out for my phone. The screen shows 12.04 A.M. Without hesitation I press an icon of Karma's face for a speed dial. My heart beats stronger along with the ringing of the call. After a few rings, I give up hope of him picking up.

Suddenly, the ringing stop.

_He picked up_!

"Hello? Kar—"

"_Hello, this is Akabane Karma's voice message. Sorry I couldn't pick up right now because I'm beating someone up or pranking people or just playing video games. Leave a message_."

It's not him.

My hope crashes like a sandcastle after a wave hit.

_But at least, I heard his voice._

My hands tremble. My whole body shivers.

_He hates me. He hates me._

…

…

…

_Don't give up just yet. _

More courage is mustered as I open Messenger to message him. My fingers stop at the virtual keyboard, hesitating on the words I should type. I'm afraid that he might get angry and hate me if I typed wrongly.

_Be brave, Akari._

I pour all my feelings in one seating and press the send button without turning back. I don't hope for any reply; I just want him to hear me out and understand. I just want to apologize before it's too late to fix anything.

'_Karma, I'm sorry. I know a thousand times of telling you that won't fix anything, but I thought it's the best words to tell you now. You probably didn't want to pick up my phone anyway. I don't know if you're still angry or not, or even hate me. I don't have the right to tell you to calm down. Maybe you didn't want to see me again. I understand. So,_

_I think we should not see each other for a while until you figure out what you want to do next. I know what I want: I want to be with you. But,_

_What about you?'_

Then I shut my phone and cut myself from the world with my pillow.

* * *

Saturday.

The redhead is not here.

He hasn't seen or reply my messages.

I feel heartbroken.

_So this is it? We won't see each other again? Even if we do, like in class, you'll just pretend I don't exist?_

…

…

…

…

…

_What happened to the promise that you told me—-that you'll never leave me?_

* * *

Korosensei, Megu, Nagisa, Hinata, Rinka, Maehara and Yuuma picked me up from the hospital a few hours ago. The rest of the class, including Rio, gave me a surprise when I stepped into my apartment. My entire living room was occupied with all my beloved classmates. They sat by the sofa and sprawled on the floor while a few were busying themselves at the open kitchen. Hara seemed to have cooked some bento with Kanzaki and Fuwa helping out. The pudding desserts were made by Kaede, with help from Manami and Hinano. The boys were squabbling about what pizza they should order or what movie they should watch. Bitch-sensei treated them pizza with more US dollars.

But, that redhead, was nowhere to be seen.

For an hour I sat among the boys, listening to their squabbles. I wasn't paying much attention since my focus was, and still is on Karma.

"Here you go." Rio passes me a plate of fresh pudding. "Desert."

I stare at the pudding wriggling itself. No matter how tasty it looks, I don't feel like I have the appetite to stomach it.

Rio slams her butt next to me on the floor. Her curious eyes dart to and fro every corner of the room. "Oh," she lets out an understanding sigh. "What? You and Karma got in a fight?"

Disbelief gleams in my eyes as I look at her. "How did you—"

"I'm your best friend and I know you so damn well I'm like the worm in your stomach." She smirks.

I roll my eyes at her. "That is utterly disgusting."

"You know her. She wouldn't be Nakamura Rio if she doesn't act like that," Megu says as she sits on my right. She stuffs Rio's mouth with pizza then mine. Rio swallows it fast and winks at Megu.

I chew the pizza slowly.

"So, wanna talk about you and that redhead?" Megu asks, treading carefully.

I nod. Then change my mind and shake my head.

Megu sighs. "Then let's find somewhere private?"

I shake my head. I take a notebook from my study desk and scribble down everything I want to tell them.

It takes them about 10 seconds to read the long 'essay' I wrote. Rio squeezes my shoulders while Megu pats my head. "There, there," they both say simlutaneusly. Rio takes the notebook and writes down her reply.

'_I don't have experience in love but well… it's so damn obvious Karma loves you. He's probably playing video games right now.'_

So video games are more important than _me?_

Megu glares at Rio for making me sad. Rio shudders and scribbles, '_sorry'._

This time it's Megu's turn to write. '_What she means is, maybe Karma needs some time alone to think about something. If he really cares about you, he'll come back to you.'_

Rio's turn. _'In short, he loves you, he comes back. He doesn't, then find another one.' _She stares at Isogai Yuuma, who is looking through the pile of DVDs Korosensei bought. Maehara keeps disrupting him by choosing the scary ones but Hinata hammers his head to stop him.

Megu rolls her eyes and scribbles her reply. _'She… does have a point. I am neutral against Karma, but I also know he does care about you. Like when we're at that island, he stayed with the unconscious you and carried you back.'_

I stare at the notebook without scribbling a reply.

'_Whatever happens, we're here for you.' _Megu writes.

'_You have us. We support you, no matter what happen to you. Friends for life, Aka-chan.' _Rio writes too.

I feel tears stinging my eyes. My hands stretch out to hug both of them.

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

The following Monday, I resume going back to school.

Korosensei delayed the Career Interview for me so it is held today. Each student was given a form to fill in their desired school and future career.

My mind has not been focusing on this since, well, the subject of my dilemma sits next to me, nonchalantly looking at the paper. He didn't look at me when he came in, didn't look at me when he sat down, and damn well won't look at me now.

In next five minutes, the first student going in would be Karma.

My desperate hope of him notice me is like, '_Please notice me, senpai'._

Rio suddenly pops up next to me and snatches me paper. With a smirk, she says loudly—at least loud enough for Karma to hear. "You haven't fill in your form yet?"

I shrug, sighing at her deliberate action.

"Is _something _in your mind?"

I shrug.

Rio continues her monologue. "_Oh really?"_

"Well, uncle did suggest me to go to England."

Silence replies me. Rio gapes at me.

"What?" her jaw opens widely.

"I forgot to told you guys. I might go to England." It's not a lie. Uncle did suggest me to go to England, though. I had some time thinking about it but Karma filled my mind lately so I didn't tell my two best friends.

Rio slaps her forehead. She looks genuinely shocked. "Oh for god's sake."

The sound of something dropping to the floor draws our attention. Karma's pencil box opens its wide jaw; its contents scattered over the floor. As he picks his stationery up, I manage to catch his gaze, just for 1 second.

There is anxiety in his eyes.

He might have or might not heard me.

I hope he does.

Because if I really do go to England, I might not see him again.

"I am telling Megu." Rio stomps off, looking pissed. I continue staring at my paper. It's just a paper anyway, writing 'England' down doesn't mean I'm really going.

So, I write down the hazardous word onto the paper. With blue pen. Not erasable. Permanent. It feels like I'm determined with this decision.

England is nice. And far. It has so many beautiful places there. _Far_. I might meet new people and expand beyond my limits. _Far_.

The universities would be nice. Like Oxford, Cambridge. Those old ones really feel different if I get to go there.

_Far._

And… and those ancient libraries and those old books and..

_Far._

And I get to travel to Europe since it's so near. Or I can choose to study in Finland too since it also has good educati—

_Far. _

_Far from Megu, Rio, Yuuma, Nagisa, Rinka, Hinata, Kaede, Sugino, Manami…_

_Far from Karma. _

"I must be completely out of my mind for contradicting myself like this," I mutter silently. "It'll just be goddamn 2 years and I can come back to Japan for univers— "

"You're… going to England?"

I turn to my right. Surprisingly, it's Karma who's talking.

Silence.

"Maybe," I reply after a painful silence. "You stopped pretending I'm invisible?"

His golden orbs stare at me firmly. I'm not stepping back from my sarcastic reply.

"Maybe," he replies.

"Can we just have a talk before you give me the cold shoulde— "

"Karma-kun, your turn. Come see me." Korosensei pops his head through the door. The buzzling class hasn't silent down yet.

Karma rises from his seat, taking his paper with him. "Maybe, after this."

Weirdly, I'm not holding much hope in his words.

* * *

Even though Karma came back, he didn't speak to me. Like I said, I didn't put much hope in it. Maybe he did want to speak to me but what happened to Irina-sensei probably shocked him.

I wasn't surprised to see Nagisa display his assassination skills on Irina-sensei when he took the price tag off her clothes without her noticing. Considering how experienced Irina-sensei is as an assassin, this was quite the surprise. I know Nagisa is talented in this field, but I didn't know he is like a prodigy.

Karma seemed to be more surprised than me. He said nothing about it. I kind of understand him. He's more into fighting directly with his strength while Nagisa is more like a stealthy assassin. Both have opposite qualities yet they excel in their own field.

Plus, I saw something in his eyes.

Fear.

It was so minute that I thought I was hallucinating. But when he did not talk to me like he promised, it confirmed my suspicions. The only fear I know of him is losing me. I didn't know he is afraid of Nagisa. I want to know more about it—know more about _him._

Well, _if_ he talks to me.

Now he sleeps on the table, _ignoring me._

If I want him to talk to me, I need to reassure him that he can depend on me, and be open at me at all times. After all, I'm still his girlfriend. I think.

I copy him and go to sleep as well.

* * *

Because Karma didn't talk to me again, I became stressed. I kept thinking of him as I lied on the sofa. Megu told me to relax myself by getting myself busy.

Thus, I'm here now, on stage, with my electric guitar, doing a gig.

The lead vocal this time—not me—is the girl who did my red hairdo last time. She asked me for my help because the guitarist fell sick. Since I'm in need of diversions, I took the job.

I stare at the crowd and focus on the song. The redhead is pushed aside to the corners of my mind—

I glimpse red hair dancing in the crowd.

I blink my eyes, wondering if it is someone else and not _him._ But I see no one with that flaming red hair. It somehow vanished in thin air.

_Hallucination. Yeah. Must be that._

I lie to myself but I know how much I really miss him. I want to see him.

_Focus on the job!_

When the song ends, I return to the dressing room and plop my butt onto the chair. My head spins after that stupid hallucination.

"This looks pretty!" "OMG, who's the lucky girl?"

The voices from other performers buzz in the room. I rub my temples, wishing that they'd be quiet.

"Look at the card!" "Whose name is written on it?"

My hands reach out for the bottle in my bag. My throat's quite thirsty. I take a refreshing sip of water.

"Who's Okumura Akari?"

…and choke when my name is heard.

I turn to the group of three girls. The one with dirty blonde hair holds a small bunch of red roses.

_Red._

"Akari's my guitarist. You can give it to me," says the vocal singer as she walks in to the room. Her sapphire blue eyes look at me and a small smile lights on her face. Her black hair dances as she takes the small bouquet from them. She places it on the dresser in front of me. "Congrats, Akari, you got an admirer. Or is it your boyfriend?"

No words form on my lips. I remove the card from the bouquet. There's nothing on it except my name. No name of the sender. I hug the bouquet to my chest and smell its wonderful fragrance.

But the red of the roses reminds me of him and him only.

I begin to wonder if it's really him. Why did he bother to send me flowers when I thought he hate me?

* * *

The next day, Nagisa's mother came and wanted to transfer Nagisa to the main campus. She was fierce. Nagisa was so timid when she was around. Although Korosensei (pretending to be Karasuma-sensei) tried to talk some sense into her, she went on a rage and took Nagisa away. It seemed hard to resolve this problem but Nagisa saved his mother from an assassin when she wanted Nagisa to burn down the classroom. He managed to voice out his opinions and changed his mother's opinion. She let him stay, only if his grades keep improving.

Nagisa also told us about how he had long hair because his mother didn't let him to cut to pretend him as a girl. I pitied him but at least now he had his mother's understanding.

Karma didn't look for me or reply me or anything. But thank god I'm busy to even think about him. If I'm left alone with no devices of diversion to keep my mind busy, I'll be nonstop thinking about that idiot.

But this busy period will end as quick as the school festival ends.

Korosensei suggested us to use the natural resources around us to make good food. Thus, an idea of a café is created. Muramatsu will develop a new recipe for noodles. Mimura will create menus and posters for advertising. Okajima's photography skills enables him to take delicious pictures of our food for Mimura. And our dark mistress, Hazama will write descriptions for the food. Only a few of my classmates have been assigned to help Muramatsu. The rest, including me, are given the duty of gathering food sources such as fish, acorns, vegetables and fruits.

Everyone is free to go anywhere they want in the hill to gather food. But I wonder…

…why am I paired with Karma?!

_KOROSENSEI!_ _This is not nice!_

I steel myself and pretend that there are no problems between me and Karma. I point to my 2 o'clock direction. "I think we should start there."

No matter how urgent I urge to discuss with him our current problem, I focus on my duty instead. Lying to myself, pretending that we're both fine, keeping my mind busy of what kind of food I can find…

…makes my heart to realize everything I do is pointless because all I can think about is _him. Him. Him. Him._

I'm about to jump over a stream when Karma pulls my arm to hold me from moving away. "Wait."

Even standing this close to him somehow aches my heart, yet alone him touching me pierces my fragile heart through.

"What? Wrong direction?" I divert the subject even though I know he isn't talking about that.

"No. We need to tal—"

_Run away. _"I don't think we're free to talk. We have a job to d—"

"I said, we need to talk. Now." Karma lets go of my arm even though he knows I might run. His eyes stare at me firmly. "I know I've been avoiding you. but I won't do that anymore. So please don't avoid me."

"Took you long enough to know that," I reply sarcastically because it's either a sarcastic reply or screaming and shouting angrily at him, venting all my frustrations at him, losing my cool, forgetting my job, making myself look bad. I don't want the latter.

I stare at him. "Let's talk then, Karma."

* * *

**Long story short, i'm busy everywhere and everytime. now i've finally got some time to upload this in fanfic. Please enjoy! Sorry for the delay :D**


End file.
